


Bruderliebe

by LockXOn



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 118,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockXOn/pseuds/LockXOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In einem nachweislich einschneidenden Vorfall von seiner Familie ausgegrenzt, folgt Tatsuha seinem neuen Freund Yuma nach Amerika, um hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen, welches seinen einst liebevollen Bruder in einen kaltherzigen Stein verwandelt hat. Die Frage ist nur, ob er mit der Wahrheit tatsächlich so gut umgehen kann, wie er sich immer vorgenommen hatte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die Notlüge

**Author's Note:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2542650/)

Klick.

„Du störst.“

„Auch dir einen wunderschönen guten Tag, geliebter Bruder!“

„Was willst du?“

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du nicht Spaß und Freude daran hättest, einen armen, obdachlosen, völlig harmlosen und absolut pflegefreien Mönch in Ausbildung das Wochenende über bei dir wohnen zu lassen?“

„Nein.“

„Och, Eiri, sei nicht so! Ich verspreche, so wenig wie möglich da zu sein und euch mit drei Mahlzeiten am Tag zu beglücken!“

„Nein.“

„Eiriiiii! Komm schon! Du wirst gar nicht merken, dass ich da bin!“

„Frag Mika.“

„Mika hat Gäste, das weißt du genau, schließlich bist du einer von ihnen! Und ich bin der Letzte, den Tohma auf der privaten Geburtstagsparty von Herrn Sakuma zulassen würde!“

„Ich stimme ihm ausnahmsweise zu.“

„EIRI! BITTEBITTEBITTEBITTEBITTEBITTEBITTE!!!“

„Hmmm… Nein.“

„Aniki! Wenn ich schon nicht zu einer so wichtigen Familienfeier eingeladen werde, dann will ich wenigstens auf das Extra- Super- Sonderkonzert! Papa erlaubt mir das nur, wenn du mich aufnimmst!“

„Ich sagte ´Nein´. Der rothaarige Idiot liegt mir schon seit einer Woche damit in den Ohren. Es ist völlig normal zu altern, ich weiß nicht, warum so ein Trara um Ryuichi Sakuma gemacht wird. Und jetzt gehst du mir auch noch mit diesem Mist auf den Sack!“

„Herr Sakuma ist ein Gott! Ich flehe dich an, Eiri, das ist wirklich-“

Klick.

„- obermegawichtig für mich. Mist.“

Mit einem herzzerreißenden Seufzen ließ Tatsuha den Telefonhörer sinken und starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Dann wählte er noch einmal die Nummer seines älteren Bruders und wartete.

… Acht… Neun… Zehn.

Klick.

„Aniki, ich beschwöre dich! Ich tue alles, was du willst, wenn du-“

„- nicht zu erreichen. Versuchen Sie es später nochmal oder hinterlassen Sie eine Nachricht. Wenn mir Ihr Anliegen nicht gefällt, können Sie allerdings lange auf Antwort warten.“

Tatsuha kochte! Wie konnte man ihm so einen bescheidenen Wunsch wie ein Bett für die Nacht abschlagen? Zumal Eiri und Shuichi den Samstag bei Tohma und Mika verbringen und mit seinem großen Idol persönlich feiern würden? Für ihn als schwarzes Schaf der Familie blieb nur der Weg ins kurzfristig angekündigte „Birthday- Special- Concert“ von Nittle Grasper, um Ryuichi gebürtig zu ehren! Er war wütend. Genug, um seinen Bruder so richtig in Erklärungsnöte bringen zu wollen. Er hob seine Stimme zum Sopran und kicherte anbiedernd in den Hörer: „Bonjour, Eiri- Maus! Hier spricht Mimiru, du weißt schon, die- Hihihi- ´Braut mit den Kirchenglocken´. Also, Sugarpuff, ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass mit Mittwoch alles in Ordnung ist, sag Bescheid, wo wir uns treffen, aber ich warne dich: Vergiss danach nicht wieder deinen süßen Tiger- String bei mir, sonst muss ich ihn persönlich bei dir abgeben und du kämest gar nicht mehr zum Arbeiten! Au Revoir, mein Herz!“

Tatsuha legte auf und hustete ein wenig. Er fischte die Konzertkarte unter seinem Kopfkissen hervor und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Nun, er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Eiri ein peinliches Gespräch mit Shuichi bevorstehen würde, aber das machte seine derzeitige Situation keinen Deut besser.

Er strich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über die schwarzen Lettern. Er hatte sieben höllische Stunden in der Warteschlange verbracht, um an eine der wenigen Backstage- Karten zu gelangen, hatte seinen Vater tatsächlich so weit bekommen, ihn bis spät in die Nacht durch Tokio streifen lassen zu wollen, und jetzt das! Sein egozentrischer Bruder war die einzige Hürde zu einem glücklichen Abend mit Ryuichi Sakuma und dieser hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich extra groß zu machen!

„Nein“, berichtigte sich Tatsuha, „wohl eher unüberwindlich.“ Es sickerte erst jetzt richtig zu ihm durch: Die Party des Jahrhunderts würde ohne ihn stattfinden. Er schluckte. Es war einfach nicht fair. Tohma hatte sogar ihren Vater eingeladen! Nicht, dass dieser im Traum daran gedacht hätte, hinzugehen. Natürlich nicht.

Dafür wurde Tatsuhas Traum an allen Ecken und Enden gestutzt, um schließlich von Eiris sturer Gemeinheit zu Staub zermalmt zu werden. Er hatte sich schon damit abgefunden, niemals mit seinem Idol in persönlichen Kontakt treten zu können, aber sogar stundenlang bei allen möglichen Familienmitgliedern betteln zu müssen, um wenigstens an den öffentlichen Auftritten von Nittle Grasper teilnehmen zu können, nagte langsam an seiner Geduld.

Leise kullerten Tränen der Enttäuschung über seine Wangen. Minderjährig zu sein war so… so…

„SCHEISSE!“

Mit aller Kraft trat er gegen seinen unbeteiligten Nachtschrank. Der Ärger übernahm jetzt die Führung. „Ich heule über Sachen, die sich nicht ändern lassen. Che, ich bin doch ein echter Idiot“, brummte er und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel energisch über die Augen. Sein Blick fiel erneut auf die Karte in seinen Händen. „Everything´s Possible“, las er auf der Rückseite, „das ist ein echt passendes Motto für seinen Geburtstag.“ Er lächelte bitter.

Trotz seiner üblen Laune verspürte er Hunger. Leise vor sich hin fluchend verließ er sein Zimmer und betrat die Küche. Sein Vater saß am Tisch und trank genüsslich heißen Tee. Als er Tatsuha erblickte, fragte er neugierig: „Und? Was sagt Eiri?“ Tatsuha verdrehte die Augen und antwortete mit von Sarkasmus triefender Stimme: „Er ist ausgerastet vor Freude! Er holt mich sogar vom Bahnhof ab, weil er es gar nicht erwarten kann, seinen heißgeliebten kleinen Bruder in die Arme zu schließen!“ Sein Vater nickte lächelnd: „Schön. Das hätte ich gar nicht von ihm erwartet. Es scheint ihm recht gutzugehen. Wann fährst du los?“ Der jüngste Uesugi strich sich erschöpft mit der Hand über die Augen: „Paps, falls du es noch nicht gemerkt haben solltest-“

Doch plötzlich manifestierte sich ein Gedanke in seinem Gehirn und er biss sich fast auf die Zunge.

„… Ähm, er… er war froh, mal wieder von mir zu hören…“

„Ja, du hast dich wirklich lange nicht bei ihm gemeldet.“

„Ich… ich soll dich von beiden grüßen…“

„Wie nett. Bestelle ihnen bitte auch meine herzlichsten Grüße.“

„Mika war enttäuscht, dass du abgesagt hast…“

„Das tut mir leid, aber diese neumodischen Partys sind nichts für einen alten Mönch wie mich. Aber du hast mir noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet.“

„… Öh…“

„Wann fährst du?“

„Ah…! Morgen... um Zwei?“

„Sehr schön. Ein paar Tage Ruhe werden dem Tempel sicher guttun.“

„… Sicher. Ich… ich gehe dann mal wieder…“

Als Tatsuha die Schiebetür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, zitterte er wie nach ausgiebigem Eistauchen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Seine Zunge hatte sich selbständig gemacht und die Hand, die sie fütterte, ohne rot zu werden belogen! Oder so ähnlich. Nach Strich und Faden jedenfalls!

´Was habe ich getan?´

„Du hast dir den Weg ins Paradies freigelegt“, flüsterte sein inneres Stimmchen.

´Ich habe Papa belogen! Wenn das rauskommt, bin ich Asche!´

´Von mir erfährt niemand was.´

´Er wird mich auf dem Komposthaufen ausstreuen!´

´Wenigstens hast du Ryuichi Sakuma ein letztes Mal in voller Pracht erlebt.´

´Ich kann nicht einfach gehen! Wenn was passiert, dann-´

´Was soll passieren? Du bist ein Sechzehnjähriger mit dem Gesicht eines Twens. Solange du nichts... nicht so viel trinkst, deine Nerven behältst und dich nicht von Eiri, Tohma, Mika oder Shuichi erwischen lässt…´

´Ich kann nicht!´

´Du hast die Wahl. Herr Sakuma singt neue Songs auf diesem Konzert. Du bist einer der Auserwählten, die sie schon vor dem Release der neuen CD hören werden. Oder du kannst drei Tage deines Lebens damit verschwenden, dich darüber zu ärgern, dass sich deine gesamte Familie auf der Party des Jahrhunderts vergnügt. Ohne dich auch nur eingeladen zu haben.´

´Das kommt raus, das kommt raus, das kommt raus, das kommt raus-´

´Kommt es nicht!´

´Kommt es doch!´

´Kommt es nicht!´

´Kommt es doch!´

´Kommt es nicht!´

´Kommt es doch!´

´Nicht!´

´Doch!´

´Nicht!´

´Doch!´

´NICHT!´

´... Okay.´

Ein irres Grinsen breitete sich auf Tatsuhas Gesicht aus. Er musste sich beeilen. Es gab eine Menge zu erledigen.  
\---

 

Shuichi saß im Schneidersitz auf der Wohnzimmercouch und fummelte nervös an einer Kissenecke herum. Er schielte diskret zu dem blonden Schriftsteller hinauf, der neben ihm saß und auf die Tastatur seines Laptops einhämmerte. Ein paar Minuten vergingen, in denen man nur das Klackern der Tasten vernahm. Dann hielt es Shuichi nicht mehr aus und räusperte sich hörbar: „Äh, Yuki, wegen Tatsuha. Ich finde, du solltest-“ Es brachte ihm einen Seitenblick des Angesprochenen ein, der ihm deutlich verriet, was passierte, wenn er das Thema noch einmal anriss. Shuichi schluckte: „Ich meine ja nur, wäre es wirklich so schlimm? Es sind doch nur drei Tage. Und er ist der Einzige, der nicht eingeladen wurde.“ Yuki starrte. „Ich weiß ja, warum, aber…“, bemerkte der Sänger umgehend, „… er tut mir leid…“

Der Autor seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen: „Shu, es ist am besten so. Du kennst doch meinen besessenen Bruder. Tatsuha würde nichts unversucht lassen, Sakuma rumzukriegen, sobald er ihm gegenübersteht. Und wer wird dann den Ärger bekommen, wenn tatsächlich was laufen sollte? Sakuma könnte im schlimmsten Fall verhaftet werden und das kapiert dieser kleine Idiot einfach nicht! Willst du deinen Lieblingssänger im Knast besuchen müssen?“ Ein trauriges Kopfschütteln: „Aber er will doch nur zum Konzert.“

„Glaubst du echt, dass sich dieses Energiebündel damit zufrieden gibt? Er wird uns weich klopfen, wenn wir ihm die Möglichkeit dazu geben, und wenn es nur dazu dient, ihm das Maul zu stopfen. Es ist zu riskant, glaub mir. Ich kenne diesen Spinner wesentlich länger als du, und ich will mir diesen Spießrutenlauf nicht antun.“

„… Du hast ja recht, aber…“

Yuki seufzte und tätschelte den Kopf seines Freundes: „Lass dir davon nicht die Laune verderben. Der Bengel wird drüber hinwegkommen. Garantiert brütet er schon über seinem nächsten Plan. Wahrscheinlich hält er gerade eines seiner unzähligen Videos im Arm und sabbert beim Gedanken an seinen-“  
\---

 

„RYUICHI SAKUMA! ER IST EINFACH EIN GOTT!!!“

Tatsuha saß auf dem Boden, umringt von Nittle Grasper- Videos, und starrte mit heraushängender Zunge auf den Bildschirm. Es lief „Shining Collection“, einer seiner Lieblingssongs. Dass der Text von seinem Bruder stammte, tat seiner Begeisterung wenig Abbruch.

Sein Rucksack lag gepackt auf dem Bett, sein Motorrad stand aufgetankt auf dem Hof und seine Klamotten, die er am nächsten Tag tragen würde, waren so sauber und steril wie auf der Konzeptzeichnung ihres Designers. Sicher, einige wenige Zweifel nagten noch an seinem Gewissen, aber jetzt, nachdem er mehrere Stunden mit dem Ansehen all seiner Videos verbracht hatte, hatte er sich selbst von der Legitimation seines Vorhabens überzeugt. Tatsuha war aufgeregt, doch er hatte sich geschworen, das Konzert zu besuchen, und wenn er anschließend unter einer Brücke schlafen musste!

Er warf sich aufs Bett und kuschelte sich in die Matratze. Es würde schon alles gutgehen. Herr Sakuma war es wert, über glühende Kohlen zu laufen. Und es war ja nicht so, dass Tokio bei Nacht von Irren und Außerirdischen beherrscht wurde.

Tatsuha kicherte und gähnte herzhaft. Vielleicht sollte er diesen Tag beenden, damit der nächste schneller anbrach. Er wälzte sich noch eine Zeitlang unruhig im Bett, bevor die geistige Anspannung langsam verflog und er in einen tiefen Schlummer fiel.  
\---

 

„Tatsuha.“

Keine Reaktion.

„Tatsuha!“

Nichts.

Ein Pieks in die Seite.

„Hmmm?“

„Planet Erde an Tatsuha! Mensch, du pennst ja mit offenen Augen! Ich habe gefragt, ob du die Aufgabe von letzter Woche gelöst hast.“

„Aufgabe…?“

Ein Schlag auf den Kopf.

„Au.“

„Die Matheaufgabe, die du mir gestern eigentlich vorbeibringen wolltest.“

´Ups.´

„Klar, hier…“

„Ichi, du solltest wirklich mal deine Hausaufgaben selber machen. Dann würde dir Tatsuhas Vergesslichkeit auch keine schlaflosen Nächte bereiten. Willst du blöd sterben?“

„Das Teil war mir doch viel zu einfach, ich hab Besseres zu tun, als mich mit so banalen Dingen zu beschäftigen, Mina!“

„Und du schreibst auch nur aus Langeweile so miese Noten, um dir die Zeit in dieser banalen Schule zu vertreiben, richtig?“

„Genau!“

Tatsuha hörte das Gerangel seiner Freunde kaum, er war mit seinen Gedanken meilenweit entfernt. In drei Stunden würde er schon auf dem Weg nach Tokio sein, und in neun Stunden würde das Konzert beginnen! Nittle Grasper, Nittle Grasper und nochmal Nittle Grasper, mindestens bis Mitternacht... des nächsten Tages! Und vielleicht, vielleicht würde sich Herr Sakuma dieses Mal bei der Autogrammstunde etwas länger mit ihm unterhalten…

Er war so in seine eigene wohlige Welt versunken, dass er nicht mal das Eintreten ihres Lehrers mitbekam. Erst als mit lautem Knall ein Buch auf seinen Tisch geschlagen wurde und er in die brodelnden Augen des Mannes blickte, bemerkte er, dass er als Einziger noch auf seinem Stuhl saß.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du der Meinung, mir heute mal keinen Respekt zollen zu müssen, Tatsuha.“

Tatsuha sprang entsetzt auf die Beine: „Herr Koizumi, ich bitte um Entschuldigung, ich habe nicht aufgepasst, ich meine, ich war in Gedanken, ich meine, es war nicht meine Absicht, ich meine-“

„Schreib die Lösung für die Hausaufgabe an, sei so gut, Tatsuha.“

„Jawohl!“

Mit hochrotem Kopf und verschwitzten Händen stürmte er zur Tafel und kritzelte hastig drauflos.

´Wie peinlich, hoffentlich lässt er mich nicht nachsitzen, hoffentlich lässt er mich nicht nachsitzen!´

Als er fertig war, wollte er nicht ohne eine gewisse Erleichterung an seinen Platz zurückkehren. Die Blicke, die seine Mitschüler in seinen Rücken gebohrt hatten, waren fast unerträglich gewesen. Doch sein Lehrer, der auf der Ecke seines Tisches hockte, machte eine Geste, die ihm befahl, vorne stehenzubleiben: „Vielen Dank, Tatsuha. Kenichiro, erkläre nun bitte der Klasse, wie man auf diese Lösung kommt.“ Kenichiro erbleichte sichtlich und begann, unzusammenhängendes Zeug zu brabbeln, während es dem Ursprung des Lehrerzorns immer heißer wurde. Als es wieder still war und alle Augenpaare von Kenichiro über Tatsuha zu Herrn Koizumi glitten, war dessen Stirn bereits in tiefe Falten gelegt.

„Vielen Dank für diesen… aufschlussreichen Vortrag, Kenichiro. Ich schlage vor, dass du etwas Nachhilfe bei Tatsuha nimmst und deine Aufgaben demnächst auf eigene Faust löst, anstatt vom Klassenprimus abzuschreiben, dessen Gedankengänge du offensichtlich noch nicht ganz nachvollziehen kannst. Vielen Dank, Tatsuha, die Lösung ist korrekt. Da du wenigstens meinen Unterricht ernst zu nehmen scheinst, sehe ich von einer Bestrafung deines höchst unhöflichen Verhaltens ab. Du darfst dich setzen.“

Tatsuha ließ erleichtert seinen Atem entweichen und sank auf seinen Stuhl zurück, nachdem er ihn nach einem unverschämt langen Weg endlich erreicht hatte. Minako kicherte leise über die hochroten Köpfe ihrer Freunde, wollte aber den Lehrer nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen, indem sie sie auch noch belehrte. Herr Koizumi schien sowieso voll in Fahrt zu sein.

Der folgende Unterricht verlief ereignislos und Tatsuha rutschte ungeduldig auf seinem Hintern hin und her, trommelte mit den Fingerspitzen auf den Tisch und erntete schließlich einen erneuten durchdringenden Blick seines Lehrers. Doch dann lächelte dieser und sagte amüsiert: „Ich habe mitbekommen, dass einigen von euch heute ein wichtiges Event bevorsteht, und da mir die Betroffenen anscheinend sowieso keine große Beachtung schenken wollen, entlasse ich euch ausnahmsweise inoffiziell etwas früher vom Unterricht. Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Wochenende!“ Ohne weitere Proteste sprangen alle auf und verbeugten sich: „Ihnen auch, Herr Koizumi!“ Als Tatsuha am Lehrerpult vorbeilief, zwinkerte ihm der Mann noch zu: „Viel Spaß heute, vielleicht sehen wir uns auf dem Konzert.“ Zuerst war der Junge völlig irritiert, doch dann teilte sein Grinsen fast sein Gesicht: „Herr Koizumi, Sie etwa auch?“

Wenige Minuten später rannten Tatsuha, Kenichiro und Minako durch das Schultor. „Tatsuha, du machst Fotos, nicht wahr, ich will alles erfahren, was beim Konzert hinter den Kulissen abgeht“, keuchte Minako, „ich kann noch gar nicht fassen, dass dein Bruder sich wirklich erbarmt hat, dich aufzunehmen!“ Ihn durchfuhr bei diesem Kommentar ein jäher Schreck und er zuckte unbewusst. Ein schlechtes Gewissen konnte hartnäckig sein!

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch eine Karte bekommen!“

„Es tut mir leid, sie haben wirklich nur Einzelkarten verkauft, sonst hätte ich euch welche mitgebracht, ehrlich! Sie wollten damit die Chancen besser verteilen oder so…“

„Schon gut, ich glaube dir ja. Aber ich erwarte einen detaillierten Bericht am Montag, klar?“

„Glasklar!“

Sie trennten sich mit dem Victory- Zeichen und gingen ihrer Wege. Tatsuha war aufgeregt. Zuhause aß er schnell noch zu Mittag, um vorerst keinen knurrenden Magen zu bekommen. Sein Vater hielt sich offenbar im Tempel auf, wofür er recht dankbar war. Er bezweifelte, dass es ihm noch einmal gelungen wäre, ihn zu beschwindeln. Selbst wenn die Uesugi- Familie nicht unbedingt aus Weicheiern bestand und sich ihre Mitglieder gegenseitig oft sehr rustikal behandelten, gefiel er sich nicht unbedingt in der Rolle des unzuverlässigen Sohnes. Das war Eiris Job. Tatsuha konnte sich bildhaft vorstellen, wie enttäuscht sein Vater über diesen Vertrauensbruch sein würde, sollte er auffliegen. Der Gedanke ließ seine Innereien verrücktspielen.

Er räumte im Rekordtempo das ganze Haus auf, wohlwissend, dass der Drang dazu eine Reaktion auf die brodelnden Schuldgefühle war, aber er tat es nichtsdestotrotz. Dann schrieb er seinem Vater eine Notiz, um ihn von allen möglichen Sorgen zu befreien und zu verhindern, dass er sich bei seinen Geschwistern melden würde. Anschließend schulterte er Rucksack, Lederjacke und Helm und verließ das Haus mit einem minimalen schlechten Gefühl und maximaler Vorfreude auf einen Abend mit seinem Superstar. Als Herr Uesugi ein paar Stunden später die Küche betrat, war er erst angenehm überrascht ob der unerwarteten Ordnung im Haus und las dann die an den Kühlschrank geheftete Nachricht.

´Hallo Papa,  
du bist offensichtlich im Tempel und ich kann nicht länger warten. Mach dir keine Gedanken wegen meinem Motorrad, ich habe zwar gesagt, dass ich mit dem Zug fahre, aber ich nehme es mit, um Eiri nicht auf die Nerven zu gehen wegen der Herumfahrerei. Ich habe alle meine Schulsachen mitgenommen, keine Sorge wegen der Hausaufgaben ;-)  
Ich bin Sonntagabend wieder da!  
Tschüss,  
Tatsuha´

Der alte Mönch nickte zufrieden und begann, seinen Nachmittagstee vorzubereiten. Ein ruhiges Wochenende lag vor ihm und er war entschlossen, es zu genießen, denn am Sonntagabend würde er es mit einem besonders mitteilungsbedürftigen Jüngsten zu tun bekommen, und das würde zweifelsohne all seiner Kräfte bedürfen.


	2. Schicksale, die aufeinandertreffen

Die Vorbereitungen liefen auf Hochtouren. Noriko Ukai und Ryuichi Sakuma standen auf der Bühne und sahen interessiert dabei zu, wie Tohma Seguchi, Direktor von NG- Records, Keyboarder und Freund Unmengen von Arbeitern durch die Gegend scheuchte, umstellen und umgestalten ließ und dabei immer sein typisch freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen bewahrte. An diesem besonderen Tag mussten alle mit anpacken, auch die Mitglieder von Bad Luck, Angehörige der Mitarbeiter und sogar Angehörige der Angehörigen. Tohma hatte Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um Ryuichis Wunsch, an seinem Geburtstag ein Konzert geben zu können, nachzukommen. Die Zeit dafür war knapp, aber er wollte nicht mehr Tohma Seguchi heißen, wenn er es nicht mal schaffte, einem Freund einen kleinen Gefallen zu tun.

Er wurde angerempelt. Er sah sich um und lächelte den mit Kabeln bepackten Shuichi an, der augenblicklich in Schweiß ausbrach und mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit das Weite suchte.

Tohma seufzte. Vielleicht war es doch eher ein großer Gefallen. Aber es war ein von Ryuichi geäußerter Wunsch. Und so sollte es also sein.

Doch die bittere Wahrheit war, dass ihn die Prozedur verstimmte. Es gab Schwierigkeiten mit der Beleuchtung. Schwierigkeiten mit der Sicherheit. Schwierigkeiten mit der Akustik. Und wer sollte helfen? Tohma Seguchi, das Universalgenie. Wofür, verdammt nochmal, hatte er Fachkräfte für alle Sparten engagiert, wenn sie beim kleinsten Problem an seinem Rockzipfel hingen und ihm die Ohren vollheulten?

Er rieb sich erschöpft die Augen, als plötzlich jemand die Hand auf seine Schulter legte: „Na, gestresst?“

Man konnte das hämische Grinsen hinter den Worten praktisch greifen. Tohma lächelte, diesmal nicht aufgesetzt: „Ein wenig. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du tatsächlich hier aufkreuzt. Du willst doch nicht wirklich mit anpacken, oder?“

„Für wen hältst du mich? Ich bin gekommen, um andere leiden zu sehen. Vorzugsweise dich.“

„Womit hat Shuichi dir gedroht?“

„Liebesentzug.“

„Natürlich.“

„Nicht, dass mich das jucken würde.“

„Natürlich.“

„Bin aus freien Stücken hier.“

„Zweifellos.“

„Tatsuha wird nicht kommen.“

Nun, das war überraschend. Tohma hob die Augenbrauen: „Ich bin schockiert. Warum nicht?“ Achselzucken.

„Ich habe mich geweigert, den kleinen Verrückten bei mir übernachten zu lassen. Keine Bleibe, kein Konzert. Eine von Vaters Launen. Er wird drüber hinwegkommen.“

Tohma schwieg. Eiri zog kräftig an seiner Zigarette und beobachtete das eifrige Treiben. Minuten vergingen, ohne dass einer von beiden etwas sagte.

„Tut mir leid. Wenn die Feier nicht bei uns stattfinden würde, hätten wir ihn aufgenommen. Er wird sehr enttäuscht sein.“

Jetzt war Eiri an der Reihe, überrascht zu sein: „Seit wann interessierst du dich für das Seelenleben meines Bruders? Du solltest froh sein, ihn außerhalb von Sakumas Reichweite zu wissen!“

Der ältere Mann seufzte: „Er hat ein Lied für ihn geschrieben…“

„Was?“

„Und er fragt ständig nach ihm.“

„…“

„´Warum sehe ich deinen Schwager so selten? Den jüngeren mit den fröhlichen Augen?´“

„… Wovon redest du?“

„Eiri… Ryuichi interessiert sich brennend für Tatsuha, und ich habe nicht mal gemerkt, wann das passiert ist. Ich habe stundenlang auf ihn eingeredet und versucht, ihm die Flausen auszutreiben, aber ich fürchte, ich konnte ihn nicht zur Vernunft bringen. Die Verbindung zu dir und Shuichi hat ihn wahrscheinlich wieder auf Tatsuha aufmerksam werden lassen.“

„Aber wie kann er sich an ihn erinnern? Wir haben ihn seit damals doch von ihm ferngehalten?“

„Ich bitte dich, Eiri. Wie viele Autogramme bunkert Tatsuha jetzt schon? Er steht doch in jeder Autogrammstunde an vorderster Front. Sein Enthusiasmus, wenn er mit ihm spricht, amüsiert Ryu schon lange. Und weil du ihn jedes Mal, wenn er dich sieht, an dein ´lustiges Alter Ego´ erinnerst, ist es nicht wie mit irgendeinem anderen Fan, der ihm sympathisch ist und den er nach den nächsten zehn Unterschriften wieder vergessen hat. Außerdem macht Tatsuha ständig auf sich aufmerksam, ob nun gewollt oder ungewollt.“

Tohma lachte trotz sorgenvoller Miene: „Er ist halt ein Uesugi.“

„Du redest, als sei erst kürzlich was passiert...“

„Ach, das Übliche. Beim letzten Konzert hat er sich mit ein paar Störenfrieden angelegt, die eine Gruppe Mädchen belästigt haben. Anscheinend hat sich eine Freundin von ihm darunter befunden. Es kam beinahe zu einer Schlägerei. Die Sicherheit hat alle Beteiligten aus dem Saal entfernt, Tatsuha inbegriffen. Später hat mich Ryu gebeten, Tatsuha eine persönlich an ihn gerichtete Autogrammkarte zu überbringen. Und auf der Rückseite…“

„… stand seine persönlich an meinen minderjährigen Bruder gerichtete Handynummer?“

„Korrekt.“

„Euer Bandleader ist ein pädophiles Schwein.“

„… Sieht fast so aus.“

Eiri starrte zu Boden, während er seine Zigarette zwischen seinen Fingern hin- und herdrehte: „Und?“

„Ich habe sie entsorgt und Ryu glauben lassen, Tatsuha sei nicht interessiert. Dass er nur ein Fan sei.“

Beide Männer kicherten.

„Ich verwette meine rechte Hand darauf, dass mein Bruder für heute einen Sturm auf Sakumas Wohnung geplant hatte. Soviel zu ´nur ein Fan´.“

Eiris Miene wurde wieder ernst: „Es ist gut so. Für alle das Beste.“ Tohma nickte. Sein Blick wanderte zum Grasper- Sänger. In Gedanken fügte er hinzu: „Allerdings ist Ryu jetzt erst richtig heiß auf ihn…“ Wenn die beiden gewusst hätten, dass sie den jüngsten Uesugi direkt in die Arme ihres eigenen Schicksals treiben würden, hätten sie sich mit Kusshand mit einer Anzeige wegen Verführung Minderjähriger auseinandergesetzt.

Dieses Schicksal befand sich in einem schäbigen Appartement am Rande Tokios. Es hatte braune, zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebundene Haare, braune Augen, trug einen abgewetzten Ledermantel und hörte auf den Namen Yuma Kitazawa.

\---

Tatsuha war jenseits aller Sorgen. Tausende von treuen Grasper- Fans standen in bebender Spannung um ihn herum, unterhielten sich und lachten, tanzten und sangen. Bald würde alles perfekt sein. In dem Augenblick, in dem Ryuichi Sakuma die Bühne betreten würde. Seinen Stammplatz in den vorderen Reihen hatte er sich diesmal nicht erkämpft, schließlich war es sicherer für ihn am schattigen Rand der Halle. Das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war ein aufgeregt johlender und winkender Shuichi oder ein anderes bekanntes Gesicht, das das Jüngste Gericht für ihn einläuten konnte.

Er strahlte. Hier fühlte er sich wohl. Und das wollte ihm seine gemeine Sippe verleiden!

\---

Yuma stand im Schatten einer der mannshohen Lautsprecherboxen. Mit leeren Augen starrte er auf das auf der Bühne aufgestellte Keyboard. Tohma Seguchi. Der Mann, der Eiri Uesugi nach Amerika brachte. Der Mann, der Yuki Kitazawa als dessen Lehrer engagierte. Der Mann, der Mitschuld am Tod Yuki Kitazawas trug.

Der Mann, der an diesem Tage dafür bezahlen würde.

Seine Hand ballte sich um den kalten Schaft der Pistole in seiner Manteltasche. Alles war perfekt geplant. Seit rund einem Jahr lebte er nun schon in Tokio und beobachtete sein Ziel.

Seguchi war ein Arbeitstier! Die meiste Zeit über befand er sich im NG- Gebäude oder war unterwegs. Nur selten war er bei seiner Frau zuhause. In allen drei Fällen befanden sich stets Bodyguards in seiner Nähe, und sie machten ihre Arbeit gut. Schon sehr bald war Yuma klargeworden, dass er nur während eines Konzerts eine vage Chance hatte, den Keyboarder zu ermorden und mit viel Glück unerkannt zu entkommen. Und heute würde es endlich so weit sein. Niemand konnte sich vorstellen, wie sehr er Seguchi hasste! Dieser Bastard reiste ungebeten in sein Land, brachte einen verhaltensgestörten Jugendlichen mit und drückte ihn Yuki aufs Auge. Wie oft hatte sein Bruder ihm vorgejammert, wie sehr ihn die Anhänglichkeit dieses Balges belastete. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den unterdrückten Zorn, den Yuki zu verbergen versucht hatte.

Er runzelte die Stirn, tief in dunkle Gedanken versunken.

-flashback-

„Ich werde noch wahnsinnig!“

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm? Er sieht so freundlich aus…“

„Ist er ja auch! Aber er hängt mir die ganze Zeit am Rockzipfel. Die ganze Zeit ´Yuki hier, Yuki da´! Und weil das Herzchen ein kleines Sensibelchen ist, darf man auch nicht widersprechen. Entweder ich schlucke alles oder habe Seguchi am Arsch!“

„Dann steig doch aus, bevor es dich fertigmacht, kleiner Bruder. Ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr so angespannt erlebt. Du bist doch kein Psychiater!“

„Aber ich brauche die Kohle, Yuma. Das Studium berappt sich nicht von allein. Und weil Seguchi mir so viel versprochen hat, habe ich den Job bei Walter´s aufgegeben.“

„…“

„Ich bin total genervt. Er ist so eine verdammte Klette.“

„Yuki… Hör mal, ich könnte von Zeit zu Zeit übernehmen. Stell mich ihm vor, ich bin sicher, dass wir uns gut verstehen werden. Das würde dich bestimmt entlasten.“

„Nein.“

„Aber-“

„Nein! Ich will dich da nicht mit reinziehen. Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich einlässt!“

„Es macht-“

„Es wird dir etwas ausmachen. Du würdest spätestens nach dem dritten Treffen ausrasten. Er bringt sogar mich auf die Palme, und du kennst meine Engelsgeduld! Oh Mann, ich will endlich mal wieder Zeit für Jess haben… Haha, ich sehe Eiri öfter als meine eigene Freundin!“

„Yuki…“

„Haha, weißt du, was ich ihm versprechen musste? Dass ich ihn niemals verlassen würde.“

„…“

„… Er ist ein netter Kerl. Ich sollte nicht so reden, das weiß ich! Aber es ist einfach so… entsetzlich belastend. Es ist, als müsste ich seine Familie ersetzen. Und mehr. Ich muss ihm immer sagen, was er tun soll. Er ist völlig unselbständig.“

„Steig aus, Yuki. Du hast ein eigenes Leben. Niemand kann von dir verlangen, die Verantwortung für ein anderes zu übernehmen!“

„… Ich bin so müde, Yuma…“

-flashback end-

Nur einen Monat nach diesem Gespräch war Yuki getötet worden. Erschossen von diesem verdammten kleinen Psychopathen! Und der ehrwürdige Seguchi hatte dafür gesorgt, dass alles still und vernünftig geregelt wurde. Keine Untersuchung, kein Verfahren, keine Strafe. Offiziell hieß es sogar, dass Yuki während eines Auslandspraktikums verschwunden war und seitdem vermisst wurde. Es hatte ihn über ein Jahr hartnäckigste Nachforschung gekostet, die Wahrheit hinter dem Verschwinden herauszufinden.

Notwehr? Er musste sich vor Yuki schützen?

Wer zum Teufel hatte Yuki denn vor ihm beschützt?

Es hatte alles an Einfluss, den er aufwarten konnte, gebraucht, um ihn für tot erklären lassen zu können. Zuerst hatte er über eine Exhumierung nachgedacht. Doch was hätte das schon gebracht? Yuki war eines Verbrechens bezichtigt worden, wegen dem die Öffentlichkeit zweifellos mit Eiri sympathisiert hätte. Nein, alles, was er noch für seinen kleinen Bruder hatte tun können, war, ihn in Frieden ruhen zu lassen. Er war vollkommen hilflos gewesen.

Yuma kniff angestrengt die Augen zu und biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht auf der Stelle Amok zu laufen. Nein, er würde seine Chance nicht verspielen. Nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel.

\---

Endlich war es soweit. Die Anwesenden wurden kurzzeitig von den Deckenstrahlern geblendet und im nächsten Augenblick ertönte die Stimme: „Hallo, Leute! Ich bin überglücklich, euch heute so zahlreich begrüßen zu dürfen! Wie ihr ja wahrscheinlich schon mitbekommen habt, bin ich Ryuichi Sakuma und heute ist mein Geburtstag, den ich mit euch, den Grasper- Fans, gebürtig feiern will! Wollt ihr mit mir feiern, Freunde?!“

„JAAAAAAA“, brüllte die Menge geschlossen.

„Perfekt! Na dann, Tohma, Noriko! Legt los!“

Tatsuha stimmte mit den anderen Fans in ein kollektives Begeisterungsgeschrei ein, als in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke die ersten Akkorde von „Shining Collection“ aus den Boxen dröhnten.

Ein Song nach dem anderen wurde gespielt und er sang mit, wo er konnte, tanzte bei den rockigeren Titeln und heulte bei den melancholischen Liedern. Er fühlte sich wie auf Wolke Sieben. Da vorne stand er: Sein Hobby, sein Idol, sein bester Freund, der ihn in guten wie in schlechten Tagen begleitet hatte, der ihn niemals alleine ließ. Sein Gott! Und er war ihm so nah wie nie zuvor…

…. Warum war er ihm so nah wie nie zuvor?

Ohne es zu merken, hatte er sich von seinem Enthusiasmus leiten lassen und sich immer weiter zur Bühne vorgedrängt. Mit ein bisschen Anstrengung hätte er den Boden, auf dem sein Gott wandelte, mit den Fingerspitzen berühren können. An jedem anderen Tag hätte er Glückstränen geweint, doch heute lief es ihm kalt den Rücken herunter. Nah bei Sakuma hieß nah bei Seguchi. Nah bei Seguchi hieß...

Und da stand er.

´Oh, Scheiße.´

Mit einer Kippe im Mundwinkel, vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und einem jubelnden Shuichi an der Seite beobachtete Eiri genervt die Band, senkte dann seinen Blick und erstarrte, als er einen seltsam vertrauten schwarzen Haarschopf keine Sekunde zu spät in der Menge abtauchen sah. Er runzelte die Stirn.

Unmöglich.

... Oder?

\---

Tatsuha wurde blass, als er beobachtete, wie sich sein Bruder von der Wand abstieß und zögernd in seine Richtung wanderte. Die goldenen Pupillen sprangen von einem Punkt zum anderen. Er schien ihn nicht wirklich erkannt zu haben, war aber misstrauisch genug geworden, um nachsehen zu kommen. Ein Fluchen entrang sich Tatsuhas Kehle, während er sich geduckt durch die Masse schob. Den Wasserfall hinunter zu schwimmen, war kein Problem. Es wurde nur nie erklärt, wie man wieder hinauf gelangte. Und der blonde Dämon hatte diese verteufelte Aura, die die Menschen um ihn herum instinktiv auf Abstand gehen ließ.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm. Als er die dritte Faust vor die Nase bekam, fuhr sein Kopf einmal zu hoch auf. Sofort spürte er den eiskalten Blick im Nacken, der ihn ironischerweise in heftigen Schweißfluss ausbrechen ließ. Er zog seinen Kopf blitzschnell wieder ein und sprintete los.

Was sich in einem etwas schnelleren Trippeln äußerte.

\---

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich noch enger zusammen. War er paranoid, oder was? Er hatte doch jetzt ganz deutlich die stupide Fresse seines kleinen Bruders gesehen!

Oder?

Bei diesem Chaos war es schwer zu sagen. Die Menschenmasse teilte sich vor Eiri wie das Meer vor Moses, aber sie vermochte sich leider nicht durchsichtig zu machen. Aber wenn dieser kleine Scheißer tatsächlich die Anordnungen ihres Vaters missachtet und heimlich hergekommen war, würde der Tag vielleicht noch interessant werden.

\---

„Oh, Buddha, hilf mir“, dachte Tatsuha verzweifelt, „ab jetzt nehme ich auch meine Pflichten als Mönch ernst, versprochen! Nur hilfmirhilfmirhilfmir-“ Plötzlich schob sich ihm ein Vorhang in den Weg und er überlegte nicht zweimal, ehe er sich mit Tränen der Dankbarkeit in den Augen an die dahinterstehende Säule presste und sich unter dem Stoff versteckte. Keine Sekunde später kam sein Verfolger ins Blickfeld und blieb unschlüssig stehen. Eiri drehte den Kopf zu allen möglichen Seiten, seine Augen wanderten ziellos umher. Nach einer Minute misstrauischer Observation kam er zu dem enttäuschenden Schluss, dass ihn seine Imagination einen Streich gespielt hatte. Außerdem fiel ihm Shuichi um die Taille und moserte: „Was ist los mit dir?! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach allein lassen! Komm endlich zurück, gleich kommt die Showeinlage, wo Ryuichi sich mit Wasser übergießt, genau wie in dem Film, wie hieß er noch gleich…“ Ihre Stimmen entfernten sich und Tatsuha gönnte sich den Luxus, erleichtert aufzuatmen.

„Und? Bist du bald mal fertig?“

Er konnte schwören, dass sein Herz aussetzte.

\---

Yuma hatte den Trubel der Fans dazu genutzt, sich langsam an sein Ziel heranzupirschen. Seine Welt schrumpfte, je mehr er sich der Bühne näherte. In seinem Sichtfeld gab es nur noch Tohma Seguchi. Noch ein paar Schritte für einen sicheren Treffer. Vielleicht noch drei?

Zwei.

Einer…

Gerade, als er seine Waffe schon halb aus der Tasche gezogen hatte, prallte etwas heftig gegen ihn und verschwand blitzschnell unter seinem Mantel. Yumas Augenbraue zuckte.

´Was zum-´

Er sah auf und seine Augen weiteten sich. Ein blonder Mann trat an ihm vorbei und beobachtete mit grantigem Blick die Menge. Yuma stockte der Atem und er ließ vor Schreck die Pistole los, die daraufhin zurück in ihr Versteck glitt.

´Eiri Uesugi.´

Hatte er ihn erkannt? Er sah Yuki relativ ähnlich, wenn man sie nicht direkt nebeneinanderstellte und verglich. Andererseits würde er dann wohl kaum an ihm vorbeimarschieren… Das Wesen unter seiner Kleidung vibrierte. Er sah hinab, konnte aber nur eine Hand erkennen, die sich in seinem Shirt verkrampft hatte.

´Hat Uesugi jemanden verfolgt? Aber wen-´

Er wurde von dem laut protestierenden Shuichi von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt. Der Sänger stürmte an ihm vorbei, sprang den Blonden an und redete wie ein Wasserfall auf ihn ein. Als sie an ihm vorbei zurück zur Bühne schlurften, trafen sich kurz ihre Blicke. Eiris Augenbraue hob sich fast unmerklich und er schien für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stehenbleiben zu wollen, doch er sagte nichts weiter.

Yuma fluchte in seinen Bart. Er hatte ihn registriert. Nicht erkannt, aber sicher würde er sich seinen Teil denken, wenn Seguchi im Anschluss von einem unbekannten Heckenschützen getroffen wurde.

´Scheiße! Ich komm nicht zum Zug! Und das nur wegen…´

Er sah hinab und auf einen schwarzhaarigen Hinterkopf, der den Bewegungen des Blonden folgte und leise aufatmete. Er stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte.

„Und? Bist du bald mal fertig?“

Er hielt die Luft an. Das dunkle Ebenbild seiner Nemesis starrte ihn mit schockierten braunen Augen an. Und brach nach einigen peinlichen Sekunden in ein breites Grinsen aus: „Yo, Alter, hast du mich erschreckt! Du hörst dich fast genauso an wie mein großer Bruder!“

Tatsuha richtete sich im Schutz der Lautsprecher zu seiner vollen Größe auf und blinzelte irritiert, als er seinen Kopf ein Stückchen nach hinten kippen musste. Sein Retter legte fragend den Kopf schief: „Was glotzt du so, Kleiner?“ Tatsuha zog einen Schmollmund, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern: „Bin es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand größer ist als ich. Es gibt nicht viele in meinem Bekanntenkreis, nur meinen Bruder, den Manager von Shuichi, meinen Klassenlehrer… Bist du ein Mischling?“

Yuma sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Dieser Kerl konnte Schimpfwörter aussprechen, als wenn er nach der Uhrzeit fragen wollte. Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen: „Geht dich zwar nichts an, Kleiner, aber ja, ich bin Halbjapaner. Und du scheinst ja gewaltig Hosenflattern vor Eiri zu haben, wenn du dich wildfremden Typen unter die Wäsche wirfst.“ Tatsuha stutzte und rieb sich verlegen die Nase: „Ahaha, das tut mir wirklich leid, ich habe dich für einen der Pfeiler gehalten. Bei der Statur kannst du mir aber echt keinen Vorwurf machen, du hast Sixpacks wie ein Ochs... Hey, woher kennst du meinen Bruder?“ Yuma rollte mit den Augen: „Eiri Uesugi kennt in diesen Kreisen wohl wirklich jeder. Und dir sagt man sicher nicht zum ersten Mal, dass du ihm gleichst wie ein Ei dem anderen. Und jetzt mach, dass du verschwindest, du hast mir den Tag meines Lebens versaut!“ Er wandte sich ab und manövrierte sich durch die Masse in Richtung des Ausgangs. „Irgendwie unheimlich, der Typ“, dachte Tatsuha, der ihm hinterherschaute, „unheimlich, aber cool!“ Dann kümmerte er sich nicht weiter darum und konzentrierte sich wieder völlig auf den Supermann auf der Bühne.

\---

Er war so nah dran gewesen! Yuma rieb sich frustriert die Stirn und wankte durch die nächtlichen Straßen. Diese Uesugis mussten unter einem höheren Schutz stehen, anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären, dass das Schicksal ihm ausgerechnet einen weiteren dieser verfluchten Sippe vor die Füße gejagt hatte. Sein perfide ausgeklügelter Plan war mit einem Schlag den Bach runtergegangen, oder sollte er sagen, mit einem Zusammenstoß? Er lachte schwach. Vielleicht hätte er nicht so viel trinken sollen, dachte er, als er die vierte Mülltonne mit auf Wanderschaft nahm. Aber er war so zornig gewesen, dass er seinen Ärger einfach im Alkohol ertränken musste. Ihm wurde schwindelig und er stützte sich an einer Straßenlaterne ab.

„Hey, Leute, seht mal. Schon wieder so ein Scheißpenner.“

„Zu faul zum Arbeiten, was, du Verlierer?“

„Geh uns aus der Sonne, oder willst du Ärger?“

Er seufzte schwer. Und wieder einmal drei junge Menschen, im Grunde intelligente Wesen, die trotzdem nicht gescheit genug waren, ihre übermäßige Freizeit sinnvoll zu nutzen.

Die jugendlichen Nachtschwärmer bauten sich vor ihm auf und grinsten hämisch. Er sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Langeweile und Gereiztheit an und antwortete nicht. Einer der drei trat eine leere Coladose nach ihm, die an seinem Schienbein abprallte und klappernd auf der Straße zum Liegen kam. Er zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper.

„Ha! Mir scheint, der legt´s wirklich drauf an, Freunde.“

„Nein, ihr legt es drauf an. Ich für meinen Teil versuche nur, in Frieden diese Serpentinstrecke zurückzulegen, die ich eigentlich als schnurgerade Straße in Erinnerung habe“, dachte Yuma und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um an ihnen vorbeizuschlendern. Als er mit ihnen auf einer Höhe war, fuhr ihm plötzlich ein Fuß zwischen die Beine. Er seufzte erneut und zog sein folgendes Bein so kraftvoll nach, dass der Angreifer mit einem peinlich hohen Schrei zu Boden ging. Dann schwankte er seelenruhig weiter.

Die beiden anderen erholten sich schnell von ihrem Schock: „He, du Mistkerl! Glaub ja nicht, dass du so davonkommst! Dafür bezahlst du!“ Sie packten ihn an den Armen, während Yumas erstes Opfer sich wieder aufrappelte: „Gut so, haltet ihn schön fest, wir wollen doch nicht, dass er nach dem ersten Schlag schon umkippt!“ Gekicher erklang. Der Junge baute sich drohend vor ihm auf und boxte eine Hand in die andere. Yuma sah sich die Geste der Überlegenheit nur gelangweilt an.

Da spürte er ein leichtes Prickeln in sich aufsteigen und kniff ahnungsvoll die Augen zu.

´Heiliges Kanonenrohr, ganz schlechter Zeitpunkt…´

„Ha, seht ihr, jetzt hat er die Hosen voll!“

Yuma fing an zu zittern und hob leicht den Kopf gen Himmel.

„Ja, Mann, bete schon mal. Aber glaub nicht, dass sich dein Gott um so einen Abschaum wie dich kümmern wird!“

Yuma atmete so tief ein, wie er konnte...

„HATSCHI!!!“

Er blinzelte und schnupfte ein wenig. Dann fiel sein Blick auf seinen Gegenüber: „Entschuldige, Kleiner, was sagtest du? Ich war kurz abgelenkt. Oh! Ach du lieber Scholli, das tut mir leid. Wenn es trocknet, lässt es sich sicher abkratzen…“

Der Junge schrie zornentbrannt auf und schlug zu.

Er traf nur leere Luft. Yuma war abgetaucht und schickte alle drei Raufbolde auf einmal mit einem schnellen Rundumkick zu Boden. Dem Pechvogel, der zufällig neben ihm landete, jagte er zusätzlich einen Ellenbogen in den Magen. Zufrieden vernahm er das schmerzerfüllte Grunzen. Während sich sein Opfer stöhnend zusammenkauerte, stand er schwindelnd auf: „Also gut, Kinder. Wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass euer Sextett nach Hause rollen muss, solltet ihr es gut sein lassen und euch verziehen. Ich bin wirklich nicht gut drauf.“

Das Sextett, das eigentlich noch immer ein Trio war, hörte selbstverständlich nicht auf ihn. Er verließ sich nicht darauf, in seinem Zustand zielsicher zuschlagen zu können, und setzte bei ihrem nächsten Angriff lieber auf einen weiteren Rundumkick aus dem Handstand. Zwei von ihnen erwischte er, der dritte taumelte rechtzeitig zurück. Yuma hob anerkennend die Augenbrauen: „Oh, Glückwunsch. Dein IQ übersteigt den der meisten Pilze!“

Sein Aggressor zückte ein Messer.

„Oh, komm schon. Das willst du nicht wirklich.“

Der Junge brüllte etwas Unverständliches, was für Yuma klang wie „Schkidichbrädiumduusu“ und stürmte geradewegs auf ihn zu. Yuma holte mit der Faust aus-

Und der Jugendliche wurde seitwärts in eine Mauer geschleudert, in der er mit dem Kopf steckenblieb und daraufhin nur noch kläglich mit den Beinen zucken konnte. Yuma stutzte und folgte den Bewegungen einer vollen Coladose, die an seinem Schuh zu einem jähen Stopp kam. „Hey, Alter“, rief ihm Tatsuha, noch immer in Pitcherpose, von der anderen Straßenseite zu, „alles klar bei dir?“ Yuma nickte nur: „Eine Frage: Was hat der Kerl gerade gesagt?“

„´Ich kill dich, ich bring dich um, du Sau.´“

„Ah.“

Yuma öffnete die Coke, steckte sie dem zuckenden Bündel in die Hose, steckte die Hände in die Manteltaschen und zog von dannen. Er hörte eilige Schritte hinter sich und weinte Tränen der Verzweiflung. Wusste dieser Typ nicht, wann es genug war? „He, warte doch! Du siehst aus, als könntest du Hilfe brauchen“, beharrte Tatsuha, „wenn du mir sagst, wo du wohnst, nehme ich dich auf meinem Bike mit!“ „Nein, danke“, knurrte der Brünette, „ich komme bestens alleine klar.“

„Aber du taumelst, als wenn du zehn Liter Whiskey gekippt hättest! Und da vorne ist eine-“

„AUTSCH! Ja, herzlichen Dank, SCHEISSVERFICKTEMÜLLTONNENSCHEISSE! Geh heim, siehst du nicht, dass du mir auf den Geist gehst?“

„Du könntest ruhig ein bisschen höflicher sein, immerhin habe ich dir gerade das Leben gerettet.“

„Ja, sicher. Und ich dir deines vorhin im Konzert.“

„Gar nicht wahr, das war doch nichts Ernstes!“

„Deinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, hätte dich die Apokalypse erwartet. Wir sind also quitt.“

„Oh, komm schon! Nimm Hilfe an, wenn sie dir angeboten wird!“

„Irgendwie habe ich das unangenehme Gefühl, dass du was von mir willst.“

„Ach was, wie kommst du darauf?“

„Du folgst mir wie ein verdammter Streuner! Also sprich dich aus und verzieh dich!“

„Warum soll ich mir die Mühe machen, es dir zu sagen, wenn ich mich danach sowieso verdrücken soll?“

„Weil ich ein menschliches Wesen mit Bedürfnissen bin. Eines davon ist, meine angeborene Neugierde zu stillen. Also, lass aus der Lippe fallen.“

Tatsuha stupste verlegen seine Zeigefingerspitzen zusammen: „Naja, das Konzert ist zu Ende und ich bin ziemlich pleite und habe keine Bleibe. Und da bin ich zufällig dir über den Weg gelaufen und dachte, wenn Fremde in Tokio zweimal aufeinandertreffen, muss es ein Wink des Schicksals sein! Also habe ich meine letzte Dose Reiseproviant geopfert, um dir zu helfen, ehe dich der Kerl wie Schweinebraten aufschlitzt und bin der Meinung, dass dir das durchaus eine Gegenleistung wert sein sollte…“

„Was. Willst. Du.“

„Kannst du mich das Wochenende über in deiner Bude übernachten lassen?“

„Klar, hol deine Sachen.“

„EHRLICH?!“

„Nein.“

„Wie kann dir dein eigenes Leben so wenig wert sein?!“

Yuma blieb abrupt stehen und massierte sich die Schläfen. Tatsuha stoppte ebenfalls und grinste ihn gewinnend an. Der Brünette schüttelte resigniert den Kopf: „Bin ich hier der Einzige, der ein Problem erkennt? Du fragst einen wildfremden Kerl, ob du drei Tage in seiner Wohnung verbringen kannst und erwartest, dass er dich mit Freuden aufnimmt? Ist das nicht vielleicht ein bisschen zu optimistisch?“ Doch Tatsuha wirkte völlig arglos: „Das passt schon! Ich bin ein Mönch, weißt du? Ich habe diese göttlichen Instinkte und so. Von dir geht keine düstere Aura aus, höchstens ein bisschen Depression. Du bist in Ordnung!“ Yumas Braue zuckte.

´Verarscht ihr mich?´

Er schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und marschierte davon: „Schon mal dran gedacht, dass du in meinen Augen nicht in Ordnung sein könntest?“ Erneut folgte ihm der Schwarzhaarige: „Also, lässt du mich?“

„Nein!“

Verfluchter Alkohol.

\---

Eine halbe Stunde später hielt Tatsuha am Straßenrand. Er schaute am Gebäude hoch und rümpfte die Nase: „Autsch. Was für ´ne heruntergekommene Gegend!“ „Wenn´s dir nicht passt, ich halte dich nicht zurück“, ertönte es von seinem Rücken. „Home sweet home“, trällerte der Junge und half Yuma vom Motorrad. Mit etwas Mühe schafften sie es in den dritten Stock, wo Yuma seine Schlüssel zückte und eine mit Graffiti beschmierte Tür öffnete: „Fühl dich wie zu Hause, aber handele nicht danach, was bedeutet, in dieser Wohnung wird nur addiert, nicht subtrahiert, kapisch?“ „Si, kapisch“, strahlte Tatsuha und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, „wow, von persönlicher Note hast du aber auch noch nie was gehört, oder? Das ein oder andere Poster? Ein paar Magnete am Kühlschrank? Topfpflanzen?“ Yuma streifte sich den Mantel ab und fiel vornüber aufs Bett: „Ist eh nur temporär gewesen, morgen fliege ich zurück nach Amerika. Gute Nacht.“ Tatsuhas Kopf fuhr auf: „Was?! Hey, du hast mir gesagt, ich könnte hier drei Tage verbringen!“ Yuma murmelte gleichgültig: „Kannst du auch, Kleiner, die Miete ist für den ganzen Monat bezahlt. Gute Nacht.“ Tatsuha entgegnete: „Ich heiße Tatsuha. Tatsuha Uesugi.“

„Hochinteressant. Gute Nacht.“

„… Sagst du mir auch deinen Namen?“

„Nein. Gute Nacht.“

„Komm schon! Sei nicht so unkooperativ!“

„Ich lasse dich in meiner Wohnung übernachten. Für mich ist das Kooperation genug. Gute. Nacht.“

Tatsuha schmollte. Eine ganze Weile saß er dort und lauschte der gleichmäßigen Atmung seines unfreiwilligen Zimmergenossen. Als er ein paar leise Schnarchlaute von ihm vernahm, grinste er dämonisch, schlich zu dem am Boden liegenden Mantel und begann eifrig, die Taschen zu durchwühlen. Das erste, was er fand, war ein Bild von zwei braunhaarigen Jungen.

Der ältere der beiden schlief soeben seinen Rausch neben ihm aus.

Der Jüngere erschien ihm seltsam vertraut.

Doch als er sich auch nach mehreren Minuten schärfster Konzentration nicht an das "Wann" und "Wo" erinnern konnte, legte er es als Zufall zu den geistigen Akten und wühlte erneut im Mantel herum. Als nächstes fiel ihm eine Brieftasche in die Hände. Er fischte den Personalausweis heraus.

´Yuma Kitazawa. Kitazawa… Noch nie gehört. ´Yuma´... ´Traum´, hm?´

Er sah zu dem schlafenden Mann hinüber, steckte die Brieftasche zurück an ihren Platz und machte sich auf, sich eine Decke zu suchen. Dabei blieb er jedoch an einem Mantelzipfel hängen und stolperte. Mit lautem Krachen fiel er zu Boden und rieb sich wimmernd die Nase. Schnell schaute er Richtung Bett. Yuma hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt. Ein Hoch auf den Alkohol! Als er aufstand, stieß sein Fuß an ein kleines, schweres Objekt.

Eine Pistole.

Tatsuha starrte auf sie hinab. Dann hob er sie hastig auf, putzte sie mit seinem Ärmel und schob sie flink zurück in die Manteltasche. „Meine Güte“, dachte er, während er einen Schrank durchstöberte und eine dort entdeckte Wolldecke herauskramte, „Amis und ihre Paranoia!“


	3. New York, New York

Yuma schloss den Koffer und begann damit, die Reisetasche zu packen.

Tatsuha hockte rittlings auf einem Küchenstuhl und plapperte pausenlos auf ihn ein. Wie dankbar er ihm wäre, dass er ihm eine Bleibe gab, wie cool sein Auftritt als „Drunken Master“ in der vergangenen Nacht gewesen war und wie aufregend er Amerika fände. Der Brünette machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und leistete herausragende Arbeit bei der Verschleierung seines Mordskaters. Er machte sich keine Gedanken darüber, warum Tatsuha ihn auf einmal ständig mit Namen ansprach. Er würde ihn ihm wohl irgendwann im Suff genannt haben. Der Schwarzhaarige schien damit absolut nichts zu verbinden und so tat auch er es nicht. Das letzte Hemd verschwand in der Tasche und Yuma griff sich seinen Mantel. Während er ihn anzog, sagte er: „Also gut, mach Pause! Ich bin dann mal weg. Wenn du ihn nicht mehr brauchst, wirf den Schlüssel einfach in den untersten Briefkasten. Um alles andere kümmere ich mich. Verstanden? Okay. Mach´s gut.“

„Hey, warte“, rief der Junge, „ich revanchier mich für die Freundlichkeit und bring dich zum Flughafen! Ich spendier dir sogar einen Kaffee!“ Yuma winkte gereizt ab: „Strapazier meine Gastfreundschaft nicht über! Wir sind keine Freunde, noch nicht mal Bekannte. Ich kann dich noch nicht mal leiden! Außerdem bin ich durchaus in der Lage, mir ein Taxi zu rufen!“ Tatsuhas Augen wässerten sich: „Aber ich muss mich doch irgendwie für deine Freundlichkeit erkenntlich zeigen! Ich weiß! Gegenüber ist ein Cafe! Lass uns dorthin gehen!“

Yuma schlug sich verzweifelt mit der Hand vor die Stirn.

\---

Ein Schweißtropfen erschien auf Yumas Hinterkopf, während er Tatsuha dabei beobachtete, wie dieser einen Pfannkuchen nach dem anderen inhalierte: „Du den Kaffee, ich den ganzen Rest, wie? Du gehst mit einer Unverschämtheit durchs Leben, die Ihresgleichen sucht. Bist du sicher, dass du Eiri Uesugis Bruder bist?“

Tatsuha nickte strahlend: „Selbstverständlich! Ich kann dir ein Autogramm von ihm besorgen! Isst du das noch?“ Yuma schob ihm seufzend seinen Obstsalat zu: „Ich bin nicht sonderlich interessiert an ihm, herzlichen Dank. Seit wann hast du eigentlich nichts mehr gegessen?“ Tatsuha hielt kurz kauend inne: „Gestern Mittag habe ich noch eine Portion Reis verdrückt, danach gab es nur noch Snacks. Nicht sehr sättigend, wenn du verstehst! Weißt du, was ich mich schon die ganze Zeit frage? Du hast ihn schon gestern bei seinem richtigen Namen genannt, das macht kaum einer, noch nicht mal ich oder meine Schwester. Ich glaube sogar, nur mein Vater besteht noch auf das ´Uesugi´. Warum nennst du ihn nicht wie alle anderen Eiri Yuki?“ Yuma zuckte kurz. Dann schloss er verärgert die Augen und knurrte schlicht: „Weil der Name nicht zu ihm passt.“

´Ja, wie kann er es wagen, den Namen meines Bruders zu entweihen, den er auf dem Gewissen hat?!´

Tatsuha legte den Kopf schief. Dann schmunzelte er: „Eigentlich hast du recht! Aber wenn ich darüber nachdenke, wie es sich anhören würde, wenn sein Freund die ganze Zeit ´Uesugiiiiiiii´ durch die Wohnung brüllen würde… Nein, dann lieber ´Yukiiiiiiii´!“ Yumas Hand ballte sich unter dem Tisch. Wenn er daran dachte, wie respektlos sie mit dem Andenken seines Bruders umgingen, wurde ihm schlecht vor Wut. Andererseits wusste es sein Gegenüber offenbar nicht besser. Es war immerhin sieben Jahre her.

„Er hat sich nach seinem Amerikaaufenthalt umbenannt. Schon bevor er als Schriftsteller berühmt geworden ist. Ich habe nie verstanden, warum er plötzlich nicht mehr zu uns gehören wollte. Er war immer so nett, aber dann…“

Yuma hob überrascht den Kopf. In Tatsuhas Stimme hatte sich etwas eingeschlichen, was er nur als „Schwere“ bezeichnen konnte. Doch so plötzlich wie es kam, so schnell war die eigenartige Emotion auch schon wieder verschwunden. Der Junge schwatzte unbekümmert weiter. „Seitdem trägt er unsichtbare Gewichte am Mundwinkel“, er zog mit den Zeigefingern seine eigenen nach unten, „und wechselt, wenn du Glück hast, maximal fünf Wörter mit dir! Und vier davon sind immer ´Scheiße´, ´Verschwinde´, ´Vollidiot´ und ´Schnauze´.“

„… … … Und er hat dir nie erzählt, was ihn zu dieser drastischen Persönlichkeitsveränderung veranlasst hat?“

„Nein. Das Einzige, was ich mir immer wieder anhören musste, war, dass mich das nichts angehen würde und ich meine Nase nicht in Sachen stecken sollte, die zu hoch für den Intellekt eines Brötchens sind.“

Tatsuha lachte lauthals. Dann schob er sich ein Frühstücksei in den Mund und fuhr fort: „Irgendwann habe ich mir dann gedacht, wenn er bereit ist und ich kein dummes Balg mehr, wird er es mir schon erklären. Dann werde ich ihn verstehen und ihm helfen können! Und dann wird wieder alles wie früher!“ Den Kloß in seinem Hals verschluckte er mitsamt dem Ei: „Außerdem glaube ich, dass er mich mit seinem Schweigen nur vor irgendetwas richtig Üblem schützen will. Ich war damals erst zehn Jahre alt. Er hält mich wahrscheinlich nur auf Abstand, weil er nicht möchte, dass ich auch einen psychischen Knacks bekomme, hahahaha.“ Er löffelte schnell den Obstsalat, um sich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er wollte den Brünetten nicht mit seiner trübsinnigen Geschichte vergraulen. Kein Mensch mochte schließlich düstere Schwarzseher, richtig? Er wusste nicht einmal, weshalb er Yuma das alles erzählte.

Dieser ließ indessen eine wichtige Information sacken. Siebzehn Jahre. Der Bengel war erst siebzehn verdammte Jahre alt! Er wusste absolut nichts über die Geschehnisse in Amerika, nicht das kleinste unwichtige Detail. Er ließ sich seit sieben Jahren von seinem Bruder wie Dreck behandeln, ohne sich zu beschweren, ja, er rechtfertigte die abweisende Haltung sogar noch und verteidigte Eiri vehement. Wie unglaublich edelmütig und liebenswert.

Wie hoffnungslos naiv!

Tatsuha begriff anscheinend selbst nicht, dass ihn Sorgen, Angst und Trauer um seinen Bruder um unglaubliche sieben Jahre hatten altern lassen! Und seine Verwandtschaft! Hielten diese emotional völlig verkeilten Wahnsinnigen es für normal, dass ein Teenager mit dem gleichen Gesicht seines dreiundzwanzigjährigen Bruders umherlief?

Er war noch ein Kind, in Dreiteufelsnamen!

Und plötzlich schlich sich ihm ein Gedanke auf, den er auch nach mehreren Versuchen nicht beiseite zu schieben vermochte.

Was würde wohl geschehen, wenn sie ihren reizenden kleinen Bruder verlieren würden?

\---

Yuma schob sich energisch durch die Menschenmassen des Flughafens. Er war so zornig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nur dieses Mal war er selbst das Ziel seiner Wut.

Wie hatte er auch nur einen Moment darüber nachdenken können, einem unschuldigen, nichtsahnenden Menschen das Hirn wegzublasen?! Tatsuha war gottverdammte zehn Jahre alt gewesen und hatte nicht das Geringste mit der ganzen Sache zu tun gehabt! Mit den mörderischen Gedanken Seguchi gegenüber hatte er sich nach einiger Zeit ja arrangieren können. Aber Tatsuha...?!

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Normalerweise hatte er eine exquisite Auffassungsgabe, aber er hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, dass es sich bei den Uesugibrüdern um Zwillinge handelte und sich Tatsuha im verzweifelten Versuch, sich aus dem Schatten seines berühmten Bruders herauszulösen, die Haare gefärbt hatte. Dass er wirklich um so viel jünger war, hätte er noch vor zwei Stunden für unmöglich gehalten. Er fuhr unbeherrscht herum: „Was zur Hölle willst du noch von mir?! Schon allein die Tatsache, dass ich dir meine Wohnung zur Verfügung stelle, kann mich in Teufels Küche bringen! Ich habe dich für volljährig gehalten! Hast du schon mal den Begriff ´Jugendschutzgesetz´ gehört? Hör auf, mir Ärger zu machen und hefte dich nicht wie eine Klette an mich!“ Tatsuha, der ihm mit treuherzigen Augen folgte, grinste ihn glücklich an: „Ich weiß auch nicht, ich kann dich einfach gut leiden! Hey, Yuma, wenn du wieder zurückkommst, besuchst du mich dann?“

„Ich komme nicht zurück. Habe ich auch nie behauptet. Und jetzt geh!“

„Woher willst du das jetzt schon wissen? Schließlich hast du japanische Wurzeln. Und wenn du zurückkommst, kannst du mir was über Amerika erzählen. Weißt du, Herr Sakuma lebt auch in Amerika und kommt nur ab und zu nach Japan zurück. Es muss dort klasse sein, wenn ein Gott wie er es sich als neue Wahlheimat aussucht, stimmt´s?“

„Junge, hat dir eigentlich nie jemand beigebracht, zu erkennen, wann Schluss ist? Wie deutlich muss ich meine Antipathie noch ausdrücken, bis du endlich kapierst, dass deine Anwesenheit unerwünscht ist?“

Beide blieben stehen, er drehte sich um-

Und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. Wieder einmal.

Tatsuha schien grundsätzlich nur das zu hören, was er hören wollte, denn er strahlte ihn noch immer ungebrochen wie ein Heizstab an und sah beinahe so aus, als wenn er ihn jeden Augenblick fragen würde, ob er ihn nicht mitnehmen könnte, gerade so, wie er es letzte Nacht getan hatte.

´Warum nicht? Dann werden wir sehen, wie Seguchi reagiert, wenn man ihm einen seiner Lieben nimmt. Mal sehen, ob er dann auch still und vernünftig handelt.´

Yuma schüttelte energisch den Kopf und eilte weiter Richtung Flugkontrolle. Ja, er war bereit gewesen, den NG- Direktor zu töten. Er war kein Kind von Unschuld, schon allein, weil er dazu bereit gewesen war. Der Gedanke, Tatsuha atmend und an einem Stück mit in die Staaten zu nehmen, stellte schon eine wesentliche Verbesserung vorangegangener Mordgelüste dar. Nichtsdestotrotz war es ein Verbrechen.

´Und wie es sie treffen würde. Nicht mal geistesgestörte Bastarde wie Eiri und Seguchi werden den Verlust eines Familienmitglieds einfach so wegstecken können. Es wäre sogar noch süßere Rache, ihnen dieselbe Trauer und Hilflosigkeit aufzuzwingen, wie du sie nach Yukis Tod erleiden musstest, als sie einfach nur ins Nirwana zu befördern!´

Immer noch spürte er Tatsuhas vehemente Präsenz im Rücken. Er war sich inzwischen fast sicher, dass dieser Junge mindestens so verrückt wie der Rest seiner Familie sein musste. Einem wildfremden Mann in die Wohnung zu folgen war schon eigenartig genug. Aber ihn auch noch am Flughafen verabschieden zu wollen, als würden sie sich ewig kennen…

´Lass sie das Leid fühlen, das du durchgemacht hast! Nimm den Bengel mit! Du hast die Möglichkeit! Carpe diem!´

Endlich kam die Kontrolle in Sichtweite. Je schneller er dieses Land verließ, desto schneller würden sich seine Nerven wieder beruhigen. Er durfte nur seinen gefährlichen Gedankengang nicht zu Ende stricken.

´Das bist du Yuki schuldig!´

Er blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Tatsuha in seinen Rücken prallte, drehte sich aber nicht nochmal um.

„Hör auf, mir hinterherzurennen, Kleiner. Es sei denn, du willst mich auf dem ganzen Weg begleiten.“

´WAS?!´

Er hörte, wie Tatsuha den Atem anhielt. Eine Minute lang sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort.

´Was soll das?! Bin ich noch ganz richtig im Kopf, es tatsächlich in Erwägung zu ziehen? Und er! Warum scheint es mir so, als ob er diesen Wahnsinn wirklich überdenken würde?!´

„… Was wäre denn, wenn ich dich den ganzen Weg begleiten wollte?“

´Wie bitte?! Stopp! Bis hierhin und nicht-´

„Dann kaufst du dir besser so schnell es geht ein Ticket. Ich warte noch genau zehn Minuten.“

´Heilige Mutter Gottes…´

\---

Er hatte es getan.

Er hatte einen Flugangestellten bestochen, um einem Minderjährigen ohne Ausweis und Reisepass ein Flugticket kaufen zu können. Er hatte besagten Minderjährigen sowie eine Browning durch die Erpressung eines ihm gut bekannten Kontrolleurs bis auf den Flugsteig geschleust. Und nun saß er im Sitz der Maschine und starrte völlig lethargisch auf die Kopfstütze des Vordermanns, während Tatsuha mit infantiler Begeisterung am Fenster klebte und die immer kleiner werdende Landschaft bestaunte, bis sie unter einem Wolkenschleier verdeckt wurde. „Das ist ja so cool“, hauchte der Junge, „ich wollte schon immer mal fliegen, aber Tohma und Aneki haben mich nie mitnehmen wollen. Als ich Aniki mal gebeten habe, mich nach Amerika zu begleiten, hat er mich rausgeschmissen und zwei Wochen nicht mit mir geredet. Dabei wollte ich es auch sehen, das Land, von dem Tohma immer so geschwärmt hatte. Und dann treffe ich dich und auf einmal fliege ich nach Amerika! Das ist so… COOL! Ich meine, so viel Glück haben normalerweise nur die Helden in Filmen, stimmt´s?!“ Yuma warf ihm einen ermatteten Seitenblick zu: „Ist das der Grund, warum du so mir nichts, dir nichts auf mein Angebot eingegangen bist? Ich habe dir nicht mal Zeit gelassen, Klamotten zusammenzupacken!“Tatsuha winkte lässig ab: „So eine Gelegenheit bekomme ich in meinem Leben nicht mehr! Und da verlangst du, dass ich mir Gedanken über meine Ausstattung mache? Harhar, ich habe nur wenige Dinge, an denen mein Herzblut hängt, und solange ich mein Motorrad und meine Nittle Grasper- Sammlung habe, ertrage ich jedes noch so schwere Los mit stolz erhobenem Haupt, harharhar-“ „Nun“, erwiderte Yuma, „dann bin ich ja froh, dass wir wenigstens dein Bike noch rüberschicken konnten. Dann hast du zumindest eins der beiden dabei, stimmt´s?“

„- harhar... MEINE GRASPER- SAMMLUNG!!!“

Alle Mitreisenden starrten schockiert in die Richtung, aus der plötzlich heftiges Wehgeschrei ertönte. Yuma tätschelte Tatsuha den Kopf und wandte sich entschuldigend an die heranstürmende Stewardess: „Flugangst. Würden Sie uns bitte was Hochprozentiges bringen? Nur ein Schnapsgläschen voll, zur Beruhigung.“ Sie nickte und eilte davon. Er kümmerte sich wieder um das nervliche Wrack neben sich und sagte: „Meine Güte, da dachte ich, du machst dir vielleicht Sorgen darum, dass du das Land verlässt, ohne deiner Familie Bescheid zu sagen, stattdessen brichst du in Tränen aus, weil du einen Haufen nichtbrennbaren Müll liegenlassen musstest? Du bist schon ein Spinner.“ Tatsuha nagte an seinem Jackenkragen: „Das ist kein Müll! Herr Sakumas Stimme ist wie ein Licht im Dunkeln, seine Erscheinung wie die Niederkunft eines Gottes! Er tröstet, beruhigt, beschwingt oder ermuntert mich, ist bei mir, wann immer ich ihn brauche! Herr Sakumaaaaa-“ Yuma sah ihn flach an: „Er ist ein Mensch. Und, wenn ich seine Auftritte richtig deute, ein ziemlich durchgeknallter obendrein.“

Die Stewardess kam zurück, wurde Zeugin, wie der Junge seinem braunhaarigen Kompagnon die Seele aus dem Leib würgte und drehte sich um, um ein größeres Glas Cognac zu besorgen.

Yuma wurde plötzlich ernst: „Jetzt verrate mir doch bitte mal eins. Warum hängst du dich so an einen eigentlich völlig Fremden, von dem du sowieso niemals wirklich beachtet werden wirst? Überleg doch mal. Sakuma ist weltberühmt, du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass er sich jemals für ein namenloses Gesicht in der Masse seiner Anhänger interessieren wird? Such dir lieber ein nettes Mädchen, heirate und stirb irgendwann als glücklicher Großvater mit einem Riesenhaufen Enkel auf dem Schoß und einem schmucken Häuschen in der Vorstadt.“ Tatsuha ließ ihn los und stand mit bockig auf der Brust verschränkten Armen da: „Herr Sakuma ist und bleibt mein Gott! Er ist einfach perfekt! Außerdem ist er für mich nicht so unerreichbar wie für den ordinären Durchschnittsfan, ha! Mein Schwager ist nämlich sein bester Freund. Irgendwann wird er mich bemerken, Hals über Kopf meinem unwiderstehlichen Selbst verfallen und sich mir jede Nacht mit Wonne hingeben, AHAHAHAHAHA-“

Yuma musterte den irre lachenden Teenager unbeeindruckt und wandte sich entschuldigend an die anderen Fluggäste: „Tut mir leid, tut mir leid, er ist heute erst entlassen worden. Aber er ist absolut harmlos, das versichere ich Ihnen.“ Energisch zog er ihn hinunter: „Du bist ein Idiot. Nur weil du ein einflussreiches Familienmitglied hast, muss das nicht heißen, dass es eine Beziehung zwischen dir und seinem Freund unterstützen wird. Wie alt ist Sakuma eigentlich? Achtunddreißig?“ „Dreiunddreißig“, schnappte Tatsuha entrüstet, um danach verträumt hinzuzufügen, „Im besten Alter.“

„Stimmt, vorausgesetzt, du wärest es auch. Aber du bist erst Siebzehn, okay? Die Hälfte seiner Jahre! Mach endlich die Augen auf, Junge, der Kerl ist völlig außerhalb deiner Reichweite. Verdammt, er ist älter als ich!“

„Das Alter spielt in der Liebe überhaupt keine Rolle. Und ich liebe ihn aufrichtig! Selbst, wenn er Hundert wäre, würde das nichts daran ändern. Und außerdem sieht er viel jünger und ich viel älter aus, als wir wirklich sind, somit gibt es nicht das geringste Problem. Aha, jetzt sind dir also die Argumente ausgegangen, was?“

„Nicht wirklich, aber ich beuge das Haupt vor deiner grenzenlosen Fantasie. Und tu bitte was gegen dein Nasenbluten!“

„Recht so, recht so. Die Macht ist mit mir.“

„Du bist einfach nur eine Riesenpfeife. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dir das Wort ´Kindesmissbrauch´ geläufig ist. Wenn es auch nur einen vernünftigen Menschen in deiner näheren Umgebung gibt, wird er dich daran hindern, dich mit Sakuma einzulassen. Und wenn du den armen Teufel tatsächlich lieben würdest, ließest du ihn in Frieden, ehe er Dinge mit dir anstellt, die er später bereut. Und ich kann dir versichern: Das wird er.“

„Warum mischen sich alle Leute in mein Verhältnis mit Herrn Sakuma ein? Könnt ihr euch nicht um eure eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern?!“

„Selbstverständlich. Sogar nichts lieber als das, Kleiner. Tu und lass, was immer du willst. Allerdings…“

Yuma packte Tatsuha am Kragen und zog ihn an sich. „Nur, solange ich nicht in der Nähe bin. Jetzt, wo ich für dich verantwortlich bin, tanzt du nach meinen Regeln, hast du das verstanden? Soll heißen: Keine öffentlichen Liebesbekundungen an einen männlichen Sänger, kein Alkoholkonsum, kein Rauchen, egal in welcher Form. Und vor allem“, er zog ihn noch etwas näher heran, „kein Ausreißen mehr, kapiert?“

Tatsuhas Augen weiteten sich: „Woher-“ Verächtlich schubste ihn Yuma zurück in den Sitz: „Oh, bitte! Hältst du mich für geistig umnachtet? Dein Bruder durfte dich nicht erwischen, du hattest nichts zu beißen und noch nicht mal eine Bleibe! Sag mir, bist du im Allgemeinen ausgebüxt oder nur heimlich zum Konzert gegangen?“ Der Junge grinste breit. „Ich wollte einfach unbedingt das Wochenende mit Herrn Sakuma verbringen. Wäre alles glattgelaufen, hätte ich übermorgen schon wieder die Schulbank gedrückt. Aber“, er faltete die Hände und funkelte gen Himmel, „das Schicksal hat mir dich geschickt und jetzt bin ich auf dem Weg nach A- me- ri- ka, A- meeeee- ri- ka, A- me- ri- ka…“ Yuma kniff sich in den Nasenrücken, während Tatsuha leise und vergnügt vor sich hinsummte.

Schicksal, was?

Für den Rest der Reise sagte er kein Wort mehr, wohingegen sein Begleiter ihm in unbändigem Enthusiasmus die Ohren abkaute.

\---

„Wow.“

„Mach den Mund zu, Kleiner. Das hier unterscheidet sich nicht so sehr von Tokio, dass es zu deiner Fliegenfängerei berechtigen würde.“

Yuma schulterte Koffer und Tasche und marschierte an Tatsuha vorbei, der in andächtiger Überwältigung am Ausgang des Flughafens stand und die ersten Eindrücke der Stadt in sich aufsog. Der Junge schluckte und lief ihm hinterher: „Machst du Witze?! Es ist anders! Total anders! Es ist der Wahnsinn! Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich hier bin! Yuma, das ist einfach der Hammer!“ Er sprang von einem Schaufenster zum nächsten: „Amerikanische Waren!“ Er starrte an den Fassaden der Hochhäuser hinauf: „Amerikanische Gebäude!“ Er umklammerte einen kümmerlich schlecht entwickelten Baum, der als Auflockerung des Gesamtbildes am Straßenrand gepflanzt worden war und seine Aufgabe mehr schlecht als recht erfüllte: „Amerikanische Natur!“ Dann erregte etwas seine volle Aufmerksamkeit und große, leuchtende Augen füllten sich mit Tränen: „Yuma! Yuma, sieh nur! Ein echter, originaler, amerikanischer McMoralds!“ Sein Begleiter begutachtete besagtes Phänomen desinteressiert und winkte amüsiert dreinschauende Passanten vorbei: »Er ist etwas zurückgeblieben. Kümmern Sie sich bitte nicht weiter um ihn.« An Tatsuha gewandt meinte er: „Du hast also Hunger? Lass es uns ausprobieren.“ Damit steuerte er das Fastfoodrestaurant an: „Mal ehrlich, ich verstehe beim besten Willen nicht, worüber du dich so dermaßen freust. NY ist eine Großstadt wie jede andere auch. Und gerade als Japaner solltest du Menschenmassen und Wolkenkratzer gewohnt sein.“

Tatsuha hüpfte neben ihm her: „Du übersiehst das Wesentliche! Das hier ist nicht Japan! Für jemanden wie dich, der tun und lassen kann, was er will und frei in der Welt herumreist, mag das eine Bagatelle sein, aber für mich ist das alles hier was Besonderes.“ Yuma rieb sich das Kinn: „Das liegt ganz einfach daran, dass ich älter bin als du. Sobald du volljährig bist, brauchst du auch auf niemanden mehr Rücksicht zu nehmen. Warum bist du so entsetzlich ungeduldig? Genieß doch lieber deine Jugend, in der du noch die ganze Verantwortung auf die Erwachsenen abschieben kannst!“ Er grüßte den Kassierer und bestellte zwei Kidsmenüs. Tatsuha zog augenblicklich eine Schnute: „He, was soll das denn? Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Und ich hab Hunger, Yuma!“ Der Brünette winkte seelenruhig ab: „Es wird dir reichen. Vertrau mir.“

Sie beobachteten den Angestellten dabei, wie er zwei Tabletts flink mit Schachteln und Tüten unbekanntem Inhalts belegte. Tatsuhas Augenbraue zuckte: „… Das ist ´Kids´?“ Yuma seufzte: „Das ist etwas, woran du dich besser schnell gewöhnst. Die Esskultur der Amis unterscheidet sich ganz erheblich von der eurigen. Bei uns heißt es so viel wie möglich so schnell wie möglich so billig wie möglich. Aber glaub nicht, dass wir freiwillig so denken. Mit drei Jobs Minimum kann man sich bei den Preisen für gesunde Lebensmittel eben nicht jeden Tag eine ausgewogene Kost leisten. Was möchtest du trinken?“ „Cola“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige, noch immer überwältigt von der Menge, die die Kinder des Landes herunterzuschlingen vermochten.

Yumas Blick wanderte zum Werbeplakat: „Hey, welche Überraschung möchtest du? Diesen Monat gibt´s Miniimitate von international bekannten Rockstars. Wie einfallsreich... Mal sehen... Plink, Bobby William, Gary Gate… Oh, die süße Shana Train ist dabei. Hoffentlich steckt er mir die in die Tüte. Was gibt´s noch? Oh, der kommt mir bekannt vor… Verdammt, wie hieß er noch gl-“

„RYUICHI SAKUMA!!!“

Es war schlagartig mucksmäuschenstill im Saal. Yuma drehte sich langsam und mit zuckendem Mundwinkel um. Tatsuha stand vornübergebeugt und mit beiden Handflächen auf den Tresen gestützt stocksteif da und visierte raubtierartig den Kassierer an, dessen Hand auf halbem Wege zu einer Jenny Gomez- Figur erstarrt war. Der arme Mann hatte sich wegen des Aufschreis so erschrocken, dass ihm das fertiggestellte Tablett entglitten war und sich der Inhalt nun langsam auf dem Boden verteilte. Völlig verstört stand er vor dem Regal und lenkte seine zitternden Finger extrem vorsichtig in Richtung einer anderen Statue. Tatsuhas Augen folgten seinen Bewegungen. Mit jedem Zentimeter, der die Hand näher an das Objekt seiner Begierde heranrücken ließ, schrumpften seine Pupillen weiter und ein feiner Streifen Spucke lief ihm aus dem Mund.

„Ryu… ichi… Sa… ku... maaaaaaaaa…“

In der nächsten Sekunde beförderte Yumas verärgerte Faust Tatsuhas Nase mit Nachdruck auf die Tischplatte und brach damit die dunkle Magie des Augenblicks.

„AUTSCH!“

»Geben Sie ihm seinen Herrn Sakuma, wenn Ihnen Leib und Leben lieb ist. Und für mich bitte Shana Train, wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht.«

Der Kassierer nickte wimmernd und beeilte sich damit, ein neues Menü zusammenzustellen, um sich, so schnell es irgend ging, des psychopathischen Ausländers entledigen zu können. Yuma bezahlte und die beiden setzten sich an die Fensterfront. „Guten Appetit“, wünschte ein seliger Tatsuha, packte voller Vorfreude seinen Burger aus und biss hinein. Er erstarrte. Yuma sah ihn interessiert und genüsslich kauend an. Der Junge benötigte einige Sekunden angestrengten Nachdenkens, ehe er seinen Unterkiefer wieder in Bewegung setzte und schweigend aß. Wortlos verzehrten sie ihr Mahl und erst, als sie ihre Tabletts in dem Servierwagen verstauten und den McMoralds verließen, fragte Yuma beiläufig: „Wie war deine erste amerikanische kulinarische Erfahrung?“ Tatsuha runzelte die Stirn: „In Ordnung… schätze ich.“ Der Ältere schmunzelte hinterhältig: „Willkommen in den USA. Verabschiede dich von der guten japanischen Hausmannskost, Junge.“ Als sein Begleiter beharrlich schwieg, sah Yuma zu ihm hinunter und seufzte schließlich. Er gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter: „Sei nicht zu enttäuscht. Erstens bin ich kein annähernd schlechter Koch, deshalb werden wir nicht jeden Tag Fastfood essen müssen. Zweitens gewöhnst du dich leider schneller an den Fraß, als dir lieb ist. Und drittens ist das Essen nicht alles, was ein Land ausmacht. Gehen wir. Ich bin echt todmüde.“ Tatsuha sah ihm überrascht nach.

´Hat er mich gerade getröstet? Hätte ich dem Grummelbart gar nicht zugetraut. Ich hab ihn für denselben Typ wie Aniki gehalten. Hab ich mich so getäuscht?´

Yuma pfiff ein Taxi heran und verstaute sein Gepäck: „Jetzt beweg dich schon, Junge! Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!“ Tatsuha stutzte, ehe sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

´Nein, wohl doch nicht.´

Als sie eine knappe halbe Stunde später in Yumas Wohnung standen, staunte Tatsuha nicht schlecht: „Also, weißt du, als ich deine Bude in Japan gesehen habe, habe ich dich ja eher für den leichtlebigen Typen, der mit wenig zufrieden ist, gehalten. Aber wenn ich das hier so sehe…“ Der Brünette legte seinen Mantel ab und hängte ihn an die Garderobe. Dann schob er seinen Gast vor sich her durch den kurzen Flur in den offen angrenzenden, großen Raum hinein: „Und was bin ich jetzt, bitteschön? Yuppie? Spießer? Alter Mann? Ich habe Bedürfnisse und ich habe Ansprüche. Wenn ich ein paar mickrige Monate in einer Bruchbude hause, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich es mein ganzes Leben lang tun will. Das hier ist das Wohnzimmer. Und das ist der einzige Fernseher, den ich besitze. Regel: Abends zwanzig Uhr, mittwochs und samstags achtzehn Uhr gehört er mir. Ansonsten kannst du gucken, was du willst, sofern es deinem Alter entspricht.“ Tatsuha rümpfte die Nase: „Das Ding ist riesig! Und du verlangst echt, dass ich auf die Gelegenheit verzichte, mir ein paar Por-“ Eine Hand packte ihn am Kragen und schraubte seine Luftzufuhr ab.

„Nur Sendungen bis Siebzehn! Verstanden! Ich schwör´s!“

Wieder in Freiheit röchelte er ein wenig, während Yuma auf zwei Türen wies: „Dort ist die Küche, dahin geht´s zur Abstellkammer. Oder, in deinem Fall, zum Gästezimmer. Regel: Mindestens zweimal die Woche, montags und donnerstags, kochst du. Es ist mir egal, ob du in der Lage dazu bist oder nicht, ich bin ein genügsamer Esser. Der Inhalt der Abstellkammer bleibt, wie er ist, denn ich habe keine Lust, wegen einer Flasche Cola jedes Mal in den Keller zu rennen. Ansonsten kannst du sie dir einrichten, wie du magst.“ Tatsuha schürzte die Lippen und stiefelte zur Tür: „Du bist zu gut zu mir. Ich meine, nicht jeder würde seinem Mitbewohner eine ganze Abstellkammer zur Verfügung stellen. So viel Gastfreundschaft ist wirklich rüh-“ Als er in das Zimmer blickte, klappte seine Kinnlade herunter, und er brauchte eine Zeitlang, um sich wieder zu fassen.

„Das ist doch keine Abstellkammer! Das ist… das ist… Das Ding hat sogar einen Balkon!“

„Sicher. Ich sagte ja, in deinem Fall Gästezimmer. Oben habe ich einen richtigen Stauraum, aber ich habe meine Utensilien eben gerne in der Nähe der Küche. Und das ist nun einmal das einzige Zimmer in der Nähe der Küche. Mitkommen.“

Sie stiegen eine Treppe hinauf in den zweiten Stock. Ein breiter Flur teilte weitere vier Räume voneinander ab. Yuma wies nach links: „Vorne ist das Bad, hinten ist die Rumpelkammer, von der ich eben gesprochen habe. Auf der anderen Seite liegen mein Arbeitszimmer und mein Schlafzimmer. Regel: Nach der Nutzung werden die sanitären Anlagen gereinigt. Ich will keine Haare im Abfluss oder offene Zahnpastatuben neben einem verkalkten Wasserhahn sehen, kapiert?“

„Du bist im Grunde deines Wesens weiblich, nicht wahr?“

Yuma griff erneut Tatsuhas Kragen und starrte ihm scharf in die Augen: „Regel: Die Räume auf der rechten Seite sind tabu. Du wirst auf keinen Fall reingehen. Du wirst sie noch nicht einmal ansehen. Du wirst sie niemals, egal aus welchem Grund- nicht, wenn ich abwesend bin, nicht, wenn es sich um einen Notfall handelt, nicht einmal, wenn ich um mein Leben schreie- betreten. Hast du das verstanden?“

Tatsuha sah ihn an. Es war todernst gemeint. Er nickte: „Okay. Du brauchst nicht so zu tun, als wenn ich meine Gastgeber bei der ersten Gelegenheit ausspionierte! Ich mach keinen Schritt rein, versprochen.“ Yuma musterte ihn noch ein paar Sekunden, ehe er ihn losließ: „Dann werden wir sicher gut miteinander auskommen. Kaffee?“ „Gern“, nickte der Schwarzhaarige, „He, Yuma. Ich würde gerne wissen… Wie lange darf ich denn hierbleiben?“ Yuma runzelte die Stirn, während sie sich Richtung Küche aufmachten. Daran hatte er, wenn er ehrlich war, noch gar nicht gedacht. Schließlich hatte er diese ganze verdammte Sache nicht geplant. Er konnte schlecht sagen „Für immer, weil du der Hauptzeuge der Anklage sein würdest“. Möglicherweise würde das ein gewisses Panikgefühl bei seinem Gast auslösen, was er gut hätte verstehen können. Er seufzte und rieb sich erschöpft die Augen. Er hatte sich in einem Augenblick der Schwäche in eine ausweglose Lage gebracht. Anscheinend war er doch nicht so clever, wie er sein ganzes Leben lang gedacht hatte. Wenn er nicht in den Knast wandern wollte, blieben ihm nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder musste er Tatsuha bis zu seinem Lebensende festhalten. Oder er musste ihn…

Er kniff sich in den Nasenrücken: „So lange, wie du brauchst, um dir dein eigenes Rückfahrticket zu besorgen. Ich bin nicht bereit, für die Launen eines Teenagers noch weiter Geld auszugeben. Du wirst dir dein eigenes verdienen müssen. Also liegst du mir mindestens noch zwei Monate auf der Tasche. Fang an, dir einen Job zu suchen.“

Tatsuha ließ die Information sacken. Zwei Monate. Zwei Monate in einem fremden Land, bei einem fremden Typen, den er besoffen auf der Straße aufgegabelt hatte. Zwei Monate, ohne Chance auf Umkehr. Zwei Monate in einem Job, ohne ausreichende Kenntnisse der einheimischen Sprache. Zwei Monate ohne seine Familie. Ohne seinen Vater, Eiri, Mika, Tohma, Shuichi…

Yuma hob verwirrt und etwas beunruhigt eine Augenbraue, als sein Gegenüber in ein strahlendes Grinsen ausbrach, dass selbst der Mittagssonne Konkurrenz machte. Der Junge salutierte so zackig und professionell, wie es ihm möglich war.

„Jawohl, Sir!“

\---

Das Wochenende verlief ereignislos, da Tatsuha voller Elan die Gegend auskundschaftete und sich Yuma wegen beruflicher Neuorganisation in seinem Arbeitszimmer einschloss und nur dann den Kopf herausstreckte, wenn Tatsuha auf seinen Rundgängen kleinere Erledigungen für ihn tätigen sollte. Er musste tatsächlich einiges an Papierkram hinter sich bringen, da er nicht gerade einen kurzen, spritzigen Urlaub im Ausland verbracht hatte. Aber die größte Schwierigkeit bereitete ihm die Vertuschung der Anwesenheit eines minderjährigen Japaners in seiner Wohnung.

Am Montagmorgen schließlich hörte Tatsuha endlich das Schlagen einer Tür im Obergeschoss. »Guten Morgen«, trällerte er seinem Mitbewohner in gebrochenem Englisch entgegen, „ich hab schon befürchtet, du wärst vor deinem Bildschirm eingegangen und würdest friedlich vor dich hin rotten! Ich habe Frühstück gemacht! Möchtest du ein oder zwei Spiegeleier?“ Yuma hob zwei Finger und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Während er eine Schulter rotieren ließ, fragte er: „Und, kennst du dich schon besser im Viertel aus?“ „Ja“, lächelte der Junge, „ich weiß jetzt, wo die nächsten drei Supermärkte stehen, habe vier Plätze kennengelernt, die man besser nicht nachts aufsuchen sollte, war in zwei Fastfoodläden und kann dir genau sagen, wer vom ersten bis zum fünften Stock im Haus gegenüber wohnt. Mann, ich weiß sogar, wo der nächste Passbildautomat steht! Was hast du mit den Fotos eigentlich vor?“ Yuma zwickte sich in den Nasenrücken: „Wenn du dir das wirklich nicht selbst denken kannst… Hör zu, ich muss heute zur Arbeit und werde frühestens um neunzehn Uhr wieder da sein. Ich will, dass du heute daheim bleibst. Es gibt zu viele Schwierigkeiten, in die sich ein Ausländer hier bringen kann.“ „Und mich gleich mit“, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Tatsuha nörgelte, aber er ließ sich nicht erweichen. Der Schwarzhaarige kaute auf einem Erdnussbutterbrot: „Was arbeitest du eigentlich?“

„Geht dich nichts an.“

„Manno…“

„Fang gar nicht erst an. Wenn ich es dir sagen wollte, hätte ich es schon längst getan. Überleg du dir lieber, womit du demnächst dein Geld verdienen willst.“

„Da muss ich nicht überlegen! Ich werde Tellerwäscher und steige ganz im Sinne des American Dreams zum Millionär auf, harharhar!“

„Stell dich in diesem Fall schon einmal auf eine sehr lange Zeit als Tellerwäscher und auf eine kaum erwähnenswerte als Millionär ein.“

„Du hast es wirklich drauf, Leute zu motivieren, was? Hey, du brauchst mir deinen Job gar nicht zu verraten. Ich bin nämlich ein Mönch, weißt du? Ich habe diese Fähigkeiten…“

„Bestehen die Fähigkeiten der modernen Mönche zufällig darin, den Ungläubigen so lange auf den Sack zu gehen, bis sie ihre Tätigkeit freiwillig preisgeben?“

„Nö. Aber ich wette um zehn Dollar, dass ich deine erraten kann!“

„Sag bloß.“

„Hm... Haare zurückgegelt und Pferdeschwanz. Dunkelgrüne Krawatte und weißes Hemd unter braunem Anzug. Braune Schnürstiefeletten. Gesamteindruck: Nicht zu elegant, aber auch nicht wirklich leger. Hmmm…“

Yuma seufzte und fischte in seiner Brusttasche herum: „In meiner unendlichen Güte werde ich dir einen weiteren Hinweis geben. Pass genau auf.“ Er faltete das gefundene Accessoire auseinander und setzte es auf. Tatsuha starrte ihn an: „Ein ganz ordinärer Büroangestellter?! Och, und ich hatte gehofft, du wärst was so richtig Cooles, wie aus dem Fernsehen. Ein verdeckter Ermittler oder ein überbezahlter Manager oder ein Supermodel oder…“ „Okay, ich hab´s begriffen“, knurrte Yuma, während er verärgert seine Lesebrille zurück in die Tasche steckte, „aber ich gebe zu, du erstaunst mich immer wieder, Kleiner.“ „Ha“, explodierte Tatsuha, „ich wusste es! Mein Geld, wenn´s recht ist!“ Yuma stand auf und verschwand im Flur: „Kann mich nicht daran erinnern, deine Wette angenommen zu haben.“ Tatsuha sah ihm hinterher: „Du bist eine harte Nuss, ist dir das klar?“ „Yupp“, grinste der Ältere, „vergiss nicht: Kein Ausgang für dich, bis ich wieder da bin. Einen schönen Tag, Kleiner.“

\---

Yuma klopfte an die Tür und brauchte nicht lange zu warten, ehe sie aufgerissen wurde und die Bewohnerin in seine Arme sank: „YU! Oh Gott, Yu, du bist zurück! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Warum zum Teufel hast du dich so lange nicht gemeldet?!“ Er lächelte traurig: „Hi, Süße. Es tut mir leid, aber die letzten Wochen waren ziemlich hektisch für mich. Wie geht´s dir?“ Die schlanke Blondine löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und zog ihn ins Appartement: „Wie es mir geht? Verdammt, Yu, du gehst für fast ein Jahr nach Japan, und nicht aus so einem banalen Grund wie zum Beispiel der Erweiterung deines Horizontes, nein, sondern um einen der berühmtesten Männer des Showbusiness abzuknallen! Drei Wochen, nachdem du mir erzählt hast, dass du endlich die Chance dafür bekommst, hast du mir immer noch kein Lebenszeichen geschickt! Ich dachte, du wärst draufgegangen! Und dann stehst du einfach so vor meiner Tür, als wär nichts gewesen! Wie es mir geht?! Scheiße geht´s mir!“ Und damit versetzte sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Er schloss stumm die Augen.

Für eine Weile sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort. Endlich flüsterte sie: „Du hast es also getan. Du hast Seguchi erschossen, nicht wahr? Ist es wirklich… vorbei?“ Yuma mied ihren Blick, antwortete dann aber sichtlich beschämt: „Es hat… nicht geklappt. Mir ist… etwas dazwischengekommen. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir… so leid.“ Die Augen der jungen Frau weiteten sich. Yuma beobachtete verstört, wie Tränen ihre Pupillen überschatteten und ihre Wangen hinunterflossen.

Der einzige Mensch, der ihn verstehen konnte. Und er hatte ihn enttäuscht.

Plötzlich fiel sie ihm jedoch ein zweites Mal in die Arme: „Danke! Danke! Oh, Gott sei Dank, du hast es nicht getan! Du hast ihn nicht ermordet! Yu, bitte! Tu so etwas nie, nie wieder! Als du mir damals von deinem Plan berichtet hast, dachte ich, mein Herz bliebe stehen!“ Er sah sie verständnislos an: „Was? Aber… ich dachte, du hättest es dir genauso gewünscht wie ich?“ „Red keinen Unsinn“, schrie sie ihn an, „du bist kein Mörder! Wenn du es durchgezogen hättest… Wahrscheinlich hätten dich die Leibwächter an Ort und Stelle erschossen! Oder man hätte dich festgenommen und dich lebenslang weggesperrt. Oder vielleicht hätten sie dich zum Tode verurteilt! Das will ich nicht! Ich will nicht, dass du mich auch noch verlässt!“

Sie krallte ihre Fingernägel in seine Jacke und schluchzte hemmungslos. Zögerlich legte er ihr die Hände auf die Schultern: „Es tut mir leid. Ich bin so ein Idiot. Ich… ich kann ihm einfach nicht verzeihen… aber ich wollte dir keinen Kummer bereiten. Vergib mir. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, Jess.“ Sie hob langsam den Kopf: „Schwör mir, dass du nie wieder so eine Dummheit begehst, Yu! Schwör mir, dass du bei mir bleibst! Lass es sein. Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen.“ Er schluckte nervös und wandte sich ab. Sie sah ihm irritiert hinterher: „… Yu?“

Er kratzte sich unruhig am Hinterkopf und grinste sie verlegen an: „Also, weißt du, da wäre diese klitzekleine Sache…“

\---

Klick.

„Du störst.“

„Auch dir einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, geliebter Schwager.“

„Was willst du?“

„Vater hat bei uns angerufen und gefragt, ob wir vielleicht eine Ahnung hätten, wo sich Tatsuha aufhalten könnte. Er sagte auch, dass er mehrmals versucht hätte, dich zu erreichen, da er das Wochenende ja bei dir verbracht hätte, aber du seist leider nicht erreichbar gewesen.“

„Was redest du da, Seguchi? Ich habe den Scheißer seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen.“

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, Vater eben dies zu antworten, bin dann aber zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es nicht gut für sein Herz wäre, zu erfahren, dass sein einziger verbliebener Erbe spurlos verschwunden ist. Kannst du mir folgen, Eiri?“

„Was heißt hier ´spurlos verschwunden´, Mann, mach dich nicht lächerlich. Er ist eben früher zur Schule gegangen, ungewöhnlich, aber sowas soll sogar bei einem geistig Armen ab und zu vorkommen. Der Alte hat zu viel Freizeit, wenn er einen Siebzehnjährigen schon nach drei Stunden als vermisst meldet. Und bei einem von unserer Sippe sollte man mindestens drei Wochen warten! Und was soll der Mist damit, dass er bei mir sein soll?“

„Offenbar hat ihn Tatsuha am Freitagmittag mit den Worten verlassen, dass er sich übers Wochenende bei dir einquartiert, um Ryuichis Konzert beiwohnen zu können. Weiterhin hat er ihm versprochen, am Sonntagabend wieder zu Hause zu sein. Was anscheinend nicht geschehen ist.“

„… Das hat er nicht getan.“

„So wie es aussieht, hat er tatsächlich genau das getan.“

„Er hat gelogen und ist allein nach Tokio gekommen? Ohne Bleibe? Drei. Tage. Lang?!“

„So sieht es aus. Ich habe Vater vorerst in dem Glauben gelassen, Tatsuha wäre bei uns und sei nicht transportfähig. Besser, er ist wütend auf einen völlig verkaterten Jüngsten, als wenn er sich Sorgen um einen vermissten Jüngsten machen muss.“

„Dieser miese, kleine, völlig verblödete…“

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du dich an der Suche beteiligst. Ich fürchte nämlich, dass Tatsuhas Leben verwirkt ist, sollte Mika ihn vor uns finden.“


	4. Eine Frage der Einstellung

„Na schön“, warnte Yuma und hielt Tatsuha eine kleine Karte vors Gesicht, „stell dich auf fatale Konsequenzen ein, solltest du ihn verlieren!“ Tatsuhas Augen leuchteten, als er seinen nagelneuen Ausweis unter die Lupe nahm: „Danke, Alter! Ich schwöre, ich werde ihn hüten wie meinen Augapfel! Das ging ja echt superschnell, hahaaa.“ „Natürlich legt man sich etwas ins Zeug, wenn man eine Entführung verschleiern will“, dachte Yuma und lehnte sich seufzend in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er griff nach seiner Tasse und nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee, während er seinen Mitbewohner dabei beobachtete, wie dieser gutgelaunt durch Zimmer pirouettierte.

„Volljährig, volljährig, endlich bin ich volljährig!“

Als er an ihm vorbeiwirbelte, hob Yuma gemächlich ein Bein und ließ es ihm im glatten Bogen auf den Kopf fallen: „Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass das keinem Freifahrtschein in den Rotlichtbezirk des Lebens gleichkommt. Solange ich weiß, wie alt du wirklich bist, greifen meine Regeln. Die da wären?“ „Okay, okay“, presste der unter dem Gewicht zusammengeknautschte Junge hervor, „Zigaretten, Alkohol, Drogen, Sex und ungenehmigte Geldgeschäfte werden mit dem Tod bestraft.“ Der Brünette ließ zufrieden sein Bein sinken.

Dann runzelte er die Stirn. Das letzte, um was er sich kümmern musste, war, Tatsuha davon abzuhalten, mit seiner Familie Kontakt aufzunehmen, denn das würde zweifellos schwerwiegende Folgen- vor allem für ihn- haben. Doch wie brachte man einen Teenager schonend dazu, das eigene Handy zu entsorgen, ohne sich hochgradig verdächtig zu machen? Yuma kniff sich in den Nasenrücken. Jessicas wertvoller Tipp war gewesen, es ihm einfach zu klauen, den Briefverkehr zu überwachen und ausgehende E- Mails zu filtern. Aber wie sollte er das in die Praxis umsetzen? Tatsuha rund um die Uhr observieren? Wie sollte das gehen? Nein, seine einzige Chance bestand darin, den Jungen davon zu überzeugen, dass er niemandem etwas über seinen neuen Aufenthaltsort berichten wollte. Und so begann er zögerlich: „Hör mal, ich muss da was mit dir besprechen. Wegen deiner Familie-“

Im nächsten Augenblick hing ihm ein völlig aufgelöster Tatsuha an der Hüfte, der ihm die Luft abschnürte und ihn dazu nötigte, seinen Kaffee so schnell wie möglich auf dem Tisch abzusetzen, ehe sich sein heißer Inhalt in seinem Schoß ergoss.

„YUMA, BITTE, SAG NIEMANDEM BESCHEID!!! Ich weiß, ich bin minderjährig und es tut mir leid, dass du dich in Schwierigkeiten bringst, weil du mich hier wohnen lässt! Aber ich flehe dich an, sag niemandem ein Sterbenswörtchen davon! Ich schwöre, ich tue alles, was du von mir verlangst! Und wenn irgendjemand doch was herausfindet, nehme ich alles auf meine Kappe, versprochen! Aber wenn du meinem Bruder, meinem Schwager oder sonst wem jetzt berichtest, dass ich mit dir nach Amerika geflogen bin, stehen sie im Nullkommanichts hier auf der Matte! Für die ist das nur ein Katzensprung! Und wenn sie gar meine Schwester schicken, dann bin ich TOT!!! Willst du mein Leben auf dem Gewissen haben, Yuma?! Willst du das?!“

Yumas Augenbraue zuckte. Welcher Teufel zog hier eigentlich die Fäden? Warum war das alles so verdammt leicht?!

„Soll das heißen, dass du niemandem drüben Bescheid geben willst?“

„JA! Es darf niemand wissen, dass ich hier bin! Wenn sie mich finden, dann… Oh, ich glaube, ich muss mich übergeben…“

´Von mir erfährt keiner was, verlass dich drauf.´

„Bleib locker, Kleiner. Ich schätze, solange wir uns im Punkt einig sind, dass du meine Anordnungen befolgst, kann nichts passieren.“

„Heißt das also…“

„Ich respektiere deine Wünsche, wenn du dich an die Regeln hältst. Deal?“

„Deal! Danke! Du bist der netteste Mensch, dem ich je begegnet bin!“

Yuma prustete los und spuckte in hohem Bogen seinen Kaffee wieder aus, von dem er eine Sekunde vorher einen Schluck genommen hatte, während Tatsuha sich wieder fröhlich seinem Ausweis widmete. Er rieb sich stöhnend die Stirn: „He, aber du musst ja ganz schön beliebt sein, wenn sich deine Verwandten so große Sorgen um dich machen, dass sie dich zu lynchen bereit sind, sobald du dich für ein paar Wo… Mon… sobald sie dich für eine gewisse Zeit aus den Augen verlieren.“ Tatsuha stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, sodass er seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte. Er sprach so leise, dass er ihn kaum verstand.

„Ich bin nur solange beliebt, wie ich der Bestimmung folge, die meine Geschwister auf mich abgewälzt haben.“

Yuma hob eine Augenbraue: „Wie meinen?“ Doch Tatsuha wirbelte herum und strahlte über beide Ohren: „Ich sagte, dass ich die Hoffnung von ganz Japan bin, wusstest du das nicht? Ich werde ein berühmter Mönch, ach, was sage ich, der Mönch überhaupt, harharhar! Alle Welt wird zu mir kommen, um den göttlichen Segen zu erhalten und unser Tempel wird nie zur Ruhe kommen! Und ich werde Unmengen von Talismanen verkaufen, steinreich werden und ins Fernsehen kommen. Und wenn ich erst die Welt gerettet habe, wird Herr Sakuma mich in die Arme nehmen und sagen ´Mein Held´! Und dann werden wir bis ans Ende unseres Lebens heißen, feuchten, atemberaubenden Sex habAUTSCH!“ Yuma saß mit auf einer Hand abgestütztem Kinn am Tisch und sah ihn resigniert an, als hätte er sich mit der Tatsache abgefunden, dass sein Mitbewohner nicht mehr alle Kühe im Stall hatte: „Mein Fehler. Warum frage ich überhaupt?“ Seine Tasse, die er Tatsuha mitten ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte, pellte sich von der Nase des Jungen und fiel zu Boden, um dessen breites, obszönes Grinsen offenzulegen.

\---

Eiri und Tohma saßen vor ihren Cocktails an der Bar und starrten schweigend in den glänzenden Alkohol. Nachdem der Produzent seine vor Wut rasende Ehefrau notdürftig davon hatte abhalten können, die Stadt auf der Suche nach ihrem kleinen Bruder zu verwüsten, hatten sie sich getroffen und alle Orte, an denen er sich hatte aufhalten können, abgelaufen.

Er blieb unauffindbar. Telefonate mit seinen Freunden hatten nichts ergeben. Alle Versuche, ihn auf seinem Handy zu erreichen, hatten nicht gefruchtet. Und nun waren die beiden müde, hungrig-

Und extrem sauer.

Während die Erde um Eiris Körper offen bebte, verriet dem aufmerksamen Beobachter nur das Zucken um Tohmas lächelnden Mund seinen inneren Aufruhr. Schließlich fuhr die Hand des Autors auf den Tresen und ließ die anwesenden Gäste- ganz zu schweigen vom Bartender, der berufsbedingt nicht genügend Abstand halten konnte- furchtsam zusammenschrecken: „Verdammt, Seguchi! Wo ist diese kleine Kanaille?! Ich weigere mich einfach, zu glauben, dass jemand, der die Eltern mit mir teilt, so unaussprechlich dumm sein kann und sich bei Wildfremden einquartiert! Er muss irgendwo in der Nähe sein!“ Tohma stützte sich auf gefaltete Hände und antwortete scheinbar ruhig: „Wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst, habe auch ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, Eiri. Sonst würde ich sicher nicht einen ganzen Tag und meine Nerven opfern, um ihn suchen zu gehen. Und langsam bin ich sogar bereit, diese Sache einfach Mika zu überlassen. Wenn sie ihn nicht findet, schafft es niemand. Für Mitleid ist kein Platz mehr in meinem Körper. Das hat der Schmerz meiner Füße schon seit Stunden verdrängt.“ Eiri knurrte böse: „Wahrscheinlich hat er eine Braut vom Konzert abgeschleppt, das ganze Wochenende Spaß mit ihr gehabt und ganz vergessen, dass die Woche irgendwann auch mal wieder anfängt! Und wir sitzen hier rum und machen uns einen Kopf, nur weil der Alte seinen Putzmeister vermisst.“ „Ich denke“, fuhr Tohma fort, „dass wir uns in dem Punkt einig sind, dieses Mal nicht so großzügig über seine Fisimatenten hinwegzusehen. Für drei Tage einfach spurlos zu verschwinden, geht eindeutig zu weit. Wenn ich ihn erstmal zwischen die Finger bekomme, wird er sich wünschen, Ryuichi nie kennengelernt zu haben.“

Während der kleinere Blonde seinen Drink in einem Zug leerte, kniff Eiri die Augen zusammen und visierte einen der Eiswürfel im eigenen Glas an. Stimmt. Das Konzert. Hatte er dort nicht jemanden gesehen, der seinem Bruder verdammt ähnlich gesehen hatte? Er war es also tatsächlich gewesen! Warum hatte er ihn sich nicht geschnappt, dann wären ihm die Rennerei und Tohma erspart geblieben. Aber er hatte doch nichts gefunden? Es sei denn, Tatsuha hatte gemerkt, dass er entdeckt worden war, und schnell genug die Flucht ergriffen. In der Halle, zwischen den ganzen verrückten Idioten, die Nittle Grasper nicht nur für eine Band, sondern für eine gute Band hielten, hätte er sich problemlos verstecken können.

Eiris Miene verfinsterte sich zusehends. Er hatte seinen kleinen Bruder auf frischer Tat ertappt und eine einzigartige Chance vertan, ihm jeden in seinem Stumpfhirn vorhandenen Unsinn ein für allemal auszutreiben. Aber nun konnte er nur hoffen, dass Tatsuha möglichst bald entweder mutig, dumm oder ahnungslos genug war, um nach Hause zurückzukehren und sich den Einlauf seines Lebens abzuholen. Eiri würde seinen Teil dazu beitragen.

Einen großen Teil.

Und gab es da nicht noch etwas an dem Konzert, was ihm seltsam vorgekommen war?

Nach langem Grübeln zuckte er schließlich mit den Schultern. Wenn es ihm nicht wieder einfallen wollte, konnte es nicht allzu wichtig gewesen sein. Er setzte das Glas an die Lippen und trank das brennende Nass auf Ex.

\---

Tatsuha hockte etwas entmutigt auf einer Bank auf dem Bürgersteig und kratzte sich am Kopf, während er die winzigen Jobanzeigen der Tageszeitung durchging. Nicht nur, dass es ihm aufgrund seines mangelnden Sprachtalents schwerfiel, die Konditionen zu entziffern, er hatte zudem bereits mehrere Vorstellungsgespräche hinter sich gebracht und ausnahmslos direkte Absagen erhalten.

Es war nicht so, dass er es nicht verstehen konnte. Und Yuma hatte ihm schließlich nicht einfach eine Berufsbezeichnung geben können, von deren Anforderungen er keinen blassen Schimmer hatte. Er hatte allerdings auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein wenig von Yumas Spaßvogelinstinkten in die Entscheidung einfließen würde, doch der Brünette hatte es sich tatsächlich nicht nehmen lassen, ihn als „buddhistischen Mönch“ einzutragen. Und damit würde er in diesem Land wohl kein Stück weiterkommen.

Er seufzte schwer und kreiste eine weitere Annonce ein. Komme was wolle, er brauchte einen Job. Nicht etwa, um so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Japan fliegen zu können, nein, er wollte seinem neuen Freund nur nicht länger als nötig auf dem Geldbeutel liegen. Und er wusste, dass Yuma schon jetzt eine ganze Menge in ihn investiert hatte.

Er würde es auf Heller und Pfennig zurückbekommen.

Er runzelte die Stirn und studierte seinen Stadtplan. Dieser Arbeitsplatz lag gar nicht weit entfernt. „Okay“, sagte er zu sich, „der nächste und definitiv letzte Versuch! Diesmal kriege ich den Job!“ Er sprang auf und boxte mit entschlossener Miene die Luft, ignorierte die Passanten, die ihn mit einem erstaunten Blick bedachten, und lief los.

\---

In einer Bar in einer kleinen Seitenstraße stöhnte eine junge Blondine zum hundertsten Mal und stützte sich schmollend auf einen Besenstiel: »Oh Mann, ich will nicht mehr! Fegen, fegen, den ganzen Tag fegen!« »Du fegst doch gar nicht«, ertönte es von der anderen Seite des Raumes, »du stehst die ganze Zeit rum und beschwerst dich. Mach weiter, ich kann nicht schrubben, solange hier überall Dreck liegt!« »Wir sind Bartender, Ryan«, kam die hitzige Antwort, »wir sollten überhaupt nicht schrubben müssen!« »Grace, reg dich doch einfach ab und mach deine Arbeit«, tadelte eine dritte Stimme, »sonst wird es Abend und am Boden kleben immer noch die Reste von gestern.« Die junge Frau fuhr herum: »Mil, seit Monaten schieben wir täglich Überstunden, nur weil unsere Chefin jeden Bewerber für den Job abweist! Es ist nur eine verdammte Putzstelle, Herrgott! Man muss keine Uni besucht haben, um diese Arbeit zu verrichten! Manchmal habe ich diese verrückte Kuh sowas von satt!« »Nicht ´verrückt´, Grace«, konterte ihre Kollegin, nachdem sie ein auf Hochglanz poliertes Glas ins Regal zurückgestellt hatte, »extravagant.« Grace ließ den Besen fallen, der klappernd zu Boden fiel, und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust: »Ich sage euch- und ich kann es für euch jederzeit gerne wiederholen-, Shannon Langley ist die Personifikation von Geistesstörung!«

Eine Tür fiel ins Schloss und die Umgebungstemperatur sank auffallend.

»Ho? Würdest du das auch für mich noch einmal wiederholen?«

»Hallo, Shannon«, grüßte Ryan mit völlig ausdrucksloser Miene, »wir sind fast fertig. Wie läuft es auf der anderen Seite?« »Das Restaurant ist hervorragend besucht, wie immer, mein Hübscher«, lächelte die Chefin und warf ihm eine Kusshand zu, »allerdings wäre es mal wieder an der Zeit, den Müll rauszubringen. Grace, würdest du das bitte übernehmen?«

Die Angesprochene flog regelrecht zur Tür hinaus.

»Und Ryan«, sagte Shannon gelassen, während sie elegant an ihrer Zigarettenspitze zog und auf Graces verlassenen Platz wies, »wisch hier besonders gründlich. Angstschweiß ist so entsetzlich hartnäckig.«

Später im Hof warf Grace im hohen Bogen den Abfall in die dafür vorgesehenen Container. Sie ballte die Fäuste. Von allen möglichen Augenblicken musste die alte Hexe ausgerechnet dann hereinkommen, wenn sie ihrem aufgestauten Frust Luft machte! Das war wirklich typisch ihr Glück! Egal wo, wann oder wie das ansonsten tolerante und fröhliche Mädchen mal einen seiner seltenen Wutausbrüche hatte, immer erwies es sich als großer Fehler. Andere Menschen tadelten und beschwerten sich jede Sekunde, nur sie hatte immer das Pech, dabei von den falschen Leuten gehört zu werden.

Sie schmiss einen weiteren Müllsack hinein.

Sie musste verflucht sein. Anders konnte sie es sich nicht erklären. Seit sie in das aktive Arbeitsleben eingetreten war, hatte sie mehr Jobs verloren als ein sechzigjähriger Vollidiot! Und das nicht, weil sie faul, unfähig oder ungeeignet gewesen war. Nein, weil sie ständig zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort explodierte!

Noch ein Sack.

Sie arbeitete schon fast ein Jahr in Shannons Bar. Sie war der Frau herzlich dankbar. Sie war die einzige Arbeitgeberin, die ihr jemals mehr als eine Chance eingeräumt hatte. Und sie machte ihre Arbeit gut, einzig weil sie wusste, dass ihr die Chefin nicht jedes Wort übelnahm. Aber wie oft hatte sie sich inzwischen schon wieder in ihrer Wortwahl vergriffen?

Sie packte wutschnaubend den letzten Sack und pfefferte ihn mit einem gellenden Schrei Richtung Container-

Den er elegant überflog und an einem anderen Hindernis mit einem Knall zerplatzte.

Grace starrte mit Schrecken in die überraschten Augen eines jungen Mannes, an dessen Körper nun Essensreste und Verpackungsfolien hinabglitten und dunkle, fettige und farbige Spuren hinterließen. Einige Sekunden, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort. Aber dann stiegen Tränen in Graces Augen auf und sie fiel lauthals heulend auf die Knie.

»NEEEEEEEIIIIIIIN! Warum stehst du da?! Du hast kein Recht, da zu stehen! Oh Gott, womit habe ich so viel Unglück verdient?! Warum hast du mir so viel Ungeschicklichkeit in die Wiege gelegt?! Ich werde meinen Job verlieren- schon wieder- und außerdem wird mein ganzes Monatsgehalt für die Reinigung draufgehen! UAAAAAHAHAAAAA-«

Der Junge war erst erschrocken vor ihr zurückgewichen, begann nun aber offensichtlich verzweifelt nach Hilfe Ausschau zu halten. Er stürzte auf sie zu und fasste sie an den Schultern, während er in einer fremden Sprache beinahe panisch auf sie einredete. Nach einiger Zeit, in der seine Bemühungen nicht mehr gebracht hatten, als sie lauter schreien zu lassen, schien er sich auf etwas zu besinnen und er rief laut, um ihr Wehklagen zu übertönen: »Ist Sie in Ordnung?! Haben Sie verletzte? Bitte sagen Geschehenes! Ich helfe Sie!«

Die Worte sackten und Grace sah ihn ein wenig irritiert an. Ihre Verwirrung ließ sie ihr seelisches Leid für den Augenblick vergessen und das ohrenbetäubende Gezeter wich einem leisen Schnüffeln. Der Fremde atmete sichtlich auf und lächelte etwas unsicher: »Hallo, Glück, dass Sie zur Vernunft kommen. Ich dachte, Sie hätten Schlimmeres erlebt…« Sie wischte sich die Tränen ab und fragte: »Wer sind Sie?« Er antwortete sofort: »Mein Name ist Tatsuha U... Kitazawa. Ich kam hier für den Job. Äh, tut mir leid für meine Sprache. Ich bin aus Japan…«

Sie wäre am liebsten direkt in Ohnmacht gefallen. Dieser Mann kam wegen der Arbeit, die ihr so dermaßen gegen den Strich ging! Und sie hatte ihm mit ihrer Idiotie alle Chancen für eine Annahme verbaut! Sie hasste sich selbst in diesem Moment mehr als all ihre ehemaligen Vorgesetzten. Sie sah ihn schweigend an. Er stutzte und lächelte schließlich schief, während er sich peinlich berührt am Hinterkopf kratzte. Als er die Hand zurückzog, klebte Joghurt und… mehr an ihr. Wie in Trance blickten beide auf die bunte Masse.

„Bäh.“

Obwohl er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, es in Englisch auszudrücken, wusste sie genau, was er meinte.

Sie schlug sich vor die Stirn und flüsterte resigniert: »Es tut mir leid, Herr Kitazawa, das müssen Sie mir glauben! Es ist mir so, so unangenehm! Wenn ich es irgendwie wieder gutmachen kann…« Er überlegte, und als er den Sinn ihrer Worte begriffen hatte, grinste er breit: »Naja, Sie können mich der Boss von dem Geschäft zeigen. Sie arbeiten hier, nein?« Sie fuhr auf: »Sie meinen, Sie wollen sich in diesem Aufzug vorstellen?! Das ist doch lächerlich! Sie wird Sie niemals einstellen, wenn Sie nach kompletter Müllhalde stinken!« Er lachte leise: »Gute… Referenz? Ich kann Müll auswerfen. Keine Sorge, ich treffe viel mehr gut als Sie.«

»Das klappt doch nie!«

»Ich weiß nicht, wenn ich es nicht versuche, nein?«

»Gehen Sie nach Hause und ziehen Sie sich um! Wo ist denn daran das Problem?!«

»Ich haben Angst, dass der Job dann an… anderweitig? Vergeben ist.«

»Es kommen nicht nonstop Bewerber in die Bar, keine Sorge!«

»Nein. Ich glaube, ich muss jetzt gehen.«

Er richtete sich auf und zog sie mit auf die Füße. Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. Dann ließ sie kurz den Atem entweichen und hob den Zeigefinger: »Warten Sie hier, Herr Kitazawa. Ich lass mir was einfallen.«

Sie rannte in das Gebäude und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem Bündel Kleider wieder heraus: »Hier, ziehen Sie das an. Es ist die Arbeitskleidung meines Kollegen. Vielleicht macht das nicht den besten Eindruck, aber es ist immer noch besser als der Oogie Boogie- Look.« Er nahm die Sachen verwundert entgegen und sah sie dann erwartungsvoll an. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob eine Augenbraue: »Nun? Ich dachte, Sie möchten mit der Chefin reden?« Er legte den Kopf schief und sie konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, irgendetwas zu übersehen.

Schließlich spaltete ein riesiges, zotiges Grinsen das Gesicht des Jungen: »Oh, ich verstehe! Sie wollen sehen, nicht wahr? Meinen Körper? Sie sind ein… hm, wie heißt? Schmutziges Mädchen? Eine Minute nur…« Und sofort begann er, mit ein wenig zu viel Begeisterung für ihren Geschmack, sich sein verdrecktes Oberteil über den Kopf zu ziehen. Sie schrie entsetzt und lief hochrot an: »AH, NEIN! Verzeihung! Kommen Sie mit! Da drüben geht es zum Klo!« Er ließ sich lachend von ihr ins Haus ziehen und in die Herrentoilette stoßen. Während er darin kicherte und rumorte, raufte sie sich zornig die Haare. Sie war so dumm! Der arme Kerl musste ja sonst was von ihr denken! Sie ließ die Hände sinken und schielte nachdenklich zur Tür. Dann schmunzelte sie und dachte: »Schüchtern scheint er nicht zu sein…«

\---

Shannon stieß Rauch aus ihrer Nase aus und musterte den jungen Mann von oben bis unten. Grace fummelte nervös an ihrem Revers herum. Sie fühlte sich beinahe in ihr eigenes Vorstellungsgespräch zurückversetzt. Endlich räusperte sich Shannon und klopfte ihre Zigarettenspitze im Aschenbecher aus.

»Sie möchten sich also für die Stelle in meiner Bar bewerben, habe ich das richtig verstanden?«

»Ja! Ich bin absolut ehrlich, unglaublich fleißig und völlig unverdächtig, immer gutgelaunt und außerdem ein echter Hingucker! Mit mir können Sie gar nichts falsch machen!«

Schweißtropfen erschienen an den Hinterköpfen der Anwesenden, während Tatsuha gewinnend in die Runde lächelte. Shannon massierte sich die Schläfen. Grace kniff die Augen zusammen. Seine Antwort war einstudiert. Anders konnte sie sich die wenigen Fehler nicht erklären. Aber musste der Teil mit „völlig unverdächtig“ wirklich betont werden?

»Und Ihr Name ist Tatsuha U. Kitazawa?«

»Nein, nur Tatsuha Kitazawa, Madam. Das ´U.´ war ein… Fehler… ah… Missverständnis?«

»Ach.«

»Ja.«

»Was haben Sie gelernt, Herr Kitazawa?«

»Ich bin ausgebildeter buddhistischer Mönch, Madam. Brauchen Sie Seelenfrieden, Glücksbringer oder einfach nur eine Touristenattraktion? Da sind Sie bei mir an der richtigen Adresse! Außerdem habe ich einen Tempel in Japan sauber gehalten. Ich bin der perfekte Hausmann und eine zuverlässige Putzkraft!«

Grace sackte noch ein wenig mehr in sich zusammen. Es war nicht überraschend. Und doch hatte sie gehofft, dass es dieses Mal mit ihrem neuen Kollegen klappen würde. Sie wollte wirklich, wirklich keine Überstunden mehr schieben.

»Wie alt sind Sie?«

»Einundzwanzig.«

»Illegal eingewandert?«

»Nein, Madam! Und ich habe sogar eine Green Cart! Nun ja, nicht dabei, aber…«

»Warum möchten Sie ausgerechnet bei uns arbeiten?«

»Um Geld zu verdienen, Madam! Ich arbeite mich gerade durch alle möglichen Anzeigen dieser Zeitung hier, sehen Sie, vom Gärtner bis zum Börsenmakler, aber aus irgendeinem Grund haben mich bis jetzt alle abgelehnt…«

Grace lächelte melancholisch und bemühte sich gar nicht, die Tränen der Verzweiflung zurückzuhalten.

„Übersetzen Sie mir bitte den Satz ´Als Peter nach Hause kam, war es bereits spät in der Nacht´.“

»Wenn Peter geht zu dem Haus, es sein spät in der Nacht schon.«

Tatsuha war offensichtlich so in seinem Element, dass er nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, dass Shannon die letzte Frage auf Japanisch gestellt hatte. Aber er sah sich erstaunt um, als alle anderen überrascht die Luft anhielten. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Unsicherheit wider und er hob schnell die Hand: »Oh, warten ihr bitte! Darf ich ein Mal probieren wieder?« Grace ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Es wäre zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein. Aber nun musste es jedem klar geworden sein, dass er ihre Sprache nicht besonders gut beherrschte. Und Shannon war ein ungeduldiger Mensch…

»Sie sind eingestellt.«

Adieu, regelmäßiger Feierabend. Lebt wohl, zusätzliche Stunden Schlaf. Es war schön mit euch, ihr...

Wie bitte?

»Ehrlich?! Vielen herzlichen Dank! Ich versprechen arbeiten sehr gut! Sie haben keine Sorgen!«

Sprachlos starrte Grace auf Tatsuha, der sich wiederholt enthusiastisch vor der milde lächelnden Chefin verbeugte. Sie hob ungläubig die Hand: »Mo... moment mal! Sind Sie sich wirklich sicher?! Ich meine… er spricht nicht sonderlich gut Englisch, nicht wahr?« Shannon sah sie erschüttert an: »Aber Grace, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so rassistisch veranlagt bist!« »Was hat das mit Rassismus zu tun«, fauchte das Mädchen empört, fasste sich jedoch sofort wieder. Sie hustete in ihre Hand: »Außerdem, sehen Sie sich sein Outfit an! Das ist wohl sehr anmaßend bei einem ersten, unverbindlichen Treffen!« »Was ist an einem Bartenderanzug für eine Stelle in einer Bar denn ´anmaßend´«, fragte Shannon und legte unschuldig einen Finger an die Lippen. »RAAAH«, schrie Grace, »ER VERSTÖSST GEGEN ALLE BESTEHENDEN REGELN EINES KORREKT ABGEHALTENEN VORSTELLUNGSGESPRÄCHS! UND SIE STELLEN IHN EINFACH SO EIN?!« »Es hört sich ja beinahe so an«, hauchte die Chefin da, »als ob du gar keinen neuen Mitarbeiter haben möchtest! Liebst du deine derzeitigen Aufgaben denn wirklich so sehr? Das konnte ich nicht ahnen! Also, Herr Kitazawa, unter diesen Umständen-«

Grace sprang vor und hielt ihr die flache Hand dicht vors Gesicht. Shannon stoppte mitten im Satz und sah sie erwartungsvoll durch ihre Finger hindurch an. Grace packte Tatsuha am Arm und zog ihn energisch hinter sich her: »Willkommen im ´Heaven´s Den´! Mein Name ist Grace Bennett, schön, Sie kennenzulernen. Das hier sind Millicent Coleman und Ryan Walker. Sie fangen sofort an! Ich zeige Ihnen, wo Ihre Arbeitsutensilien stehen und was Sie zu tun haben.« Sie drückte ihm ihren Besen in die Hand, der an der Wand angelehnt war: »Zuerst müssen Sie fegen und wischen. Dann werden Sie das Klo putzen. Der Abwasch kann noch warten, aber der Flur muss dringend von Spinnen befreit werden. Danach-«

Shannon lächelte amüsiert, als die beiden jungen Leute von dannen zogen. Die Bartenderin, die noch immer die Gläser polierte, fragte schließlich wie nebenbei: »Sie hat nicht unrecht. Warum haben Sie ihn eingestellt?« Shannon wandte sich ihr entgeistert zu, als wenn die Antwort klar auf der Hand liegen würde, und entzündete eine neue Zigarette: »Oh, du Dummerchen! Warum denn wohl?« Sie machte einen tiefen Zug und blinzelte Tatsuha schäkernd hinterher, als sie den Rauch wieder ausstieß: »Natürlich, weil er in Ryans Klamotten fast so gut aussieht wie Ryan!«

\---

»Hey, Yuma, würdest du diese Formulare noch ausfüllen?«

´Ja, ja.´

»Yuma, wo warst du die ganze Zeit?! Deinetwegen hatten Greg und ich doppelte und dreifache Arbeit! Wir haben was gut bei dir!«

´Ja, ja.´

»Ich bin wirklich froh, Sie wieder bei uns zu haben, Kitazawa. Und jetzt WÜRDEN SIE MIR BITTE ERKLÄREN, WO DIE AKTEN ´BARCLAY´ HINGEKOMMEN SIND, FÜR DIE SIE DAMALS ZUSTÄNDIG WAREN?!«

´Ja, ja.´

Er hasste seinen Job. Seit er am Tag zuvor den ersten Schritt in sein Büro getan hatte, stand weder Tür noch Telefon still und es schien ihm, als wenn man von ihm erwarten würde, die Arbeit des letzten Jahres in einer Woche aufzuholen. Er hatte gekündigt, verdammt! Andere hätten seine Aufgaben erledigen müssen! Stattdessen kam es ihm so vor, als wenn die reizenden Wiederkollegen untätig auf seine Rückkehr gewartet hätten.

Als Yuma das letzte Formular endlich fertig ausgefüllt hatte und seinen Kopf schlaff auf die Tischplatte fallen ließ, klingelte einmal mehr sein Telefon und er trommelte genervt mit den Fingern auf seine Stuhllehne. Ohne auf das Display zu sehen nahm er ab und brummte in den Hörer: »Hier Kitazawa. Und ich schwöre, wenn es nicht wichtig ist, dreh ich deine Eier durch den Fleischwolf und verfüttere deine zuckenden Überreste an die Krähen!«

„Und ich suche dich als geschändeter Geist heim und gehe dir so lange auf den Sack, bis du dich im Hudson River ersäufst. Und dann kannst du mir erklären, wo du bitteschön bei mir Eier gefunden hast.“

„Oh, entschuldige, Jess. Ist ein anstrengender Tag.“

„Was du nicht sagst. Nun, ich kann auch ein andermal anrufen. Aber warte nicht darau-“

„Entschuldige, Prinzessin! Es war nicht für dich bestimmt, okay? Sag dem guten, alten Yu, was dir auf der Seele brennt.“

„Es ist lange her, seit wir das letzte Mal zusammen gegessen haben, nicht wahr? Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mich heute nicht einladen willst. Ich vermisse deine Hausmannskost.“

„… Jess, hältst du das tatsächlich für eine gute Idee? Du weißt, dass er da sein wird…“

„Ein Grund mehr. Ich möchte ihn kennenlernen.“

„Jess…“

„Yu, bitte! Ich bin drüber hinweg. Du bist derjenige, dem das Loslassen schwerfällt. Allerdings bin ich neugierig. Du sagtest, sie seien sich unglaublich ähnlich. Ich will mich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen.“

„Na schön. Dann komm so um zwanzig Uhr zu mir. Was hältst du von Shabu- Shabu?“

„Klingt perfekt. Außerdem esse ich alles, was du zubereitest, das weißt du. Bis heute Abend.“

„Bis dann.“

Er legte auf und sah betrübt aus dem Fenster. Er wusste, dass sie nicht so „drüber hinweg“ war, wie sie behauptete. Doch genauso wusste er, dass er ihr ihre Entscheidungen nicht ausreden konnte. In der nächsten Sekunde wurde die Tür aufgerissen und sein Vorgesetzter scheuchte ihn zu seiner nächsten Aufgabe.

\---

»Und dann«, lachte Tatsuha, »habe ich die letzte CD vor seiner Nase genommen! Du hast ihn sehen sollen! Ich habe Furcht, er wird mir auf einmal die Augen auskratzen!« Grace geierte lauthals und hielt sich den Bauch: »Meine Güte, bist du ein Arsch! Der arme Kerl hat sich so abgemüht dafür!« Tatsuha hob abwehrend die Hände: »Hey, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er musste sich beeilen! Ich war eben schneller! Nein, in Ernst. Ich habe sie ihn später nehmen lassen. Ich hatte so schon ein Stück davon.« Grace wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln: »Ich wette, er hat geweint vor Glück... He, Tatsuha. Gute Arbeit heute. Du kannst fürwahr sehr gut putzen. Shannon sah auch zufrieden aus. Und jetzt hast du auch noch Feierabend! Ich werde gleich grün vor Neid!«

Sie waren erst für ein paar Stunden Kollegen, hatten sich aber schon auf das gegenseitige „Du“ geeinigt. Nachdem man jemandem einen prall gefüllten Müllsack an den Kopf geworfen hatte, hatte man sowieso praktisch schon Blutsbrüderschaft geschlossen.

Tatsuha streckte stöhnend die Beine aus und stützte sich nach hinten mit den Händen auf der Stufe ab, auf der er saß: »Aber ich habe wirklich mir alles leichter gedacht. Für Arbeiter hat man es echt nicht leicht. Wie lange musst du noch stehen?« Sie sah in den dunklen Abendhimmel hinauf: »Noch fünf Stunden. Aber heute wird mein letzter Tag als Leibeigene sein! Ab morgen brauche ich die ganzen Handlangerarbeiten nicht mehr zu machen, hahahaaa! Dafür haben wir ja jetzt di... Oh, verzeih.« Tatsuha winkte grinsend ab: »Alles gut. Ich weiß, ich kann nur putzen. Aber das hier ist mein erster richtiger, bezahlter Job! Ich bin glücklich sehr!« Sie stutzte: »Du bist Einundzwanzig und hast noch nie gearbeitet?« Er zuckte ein bisschen zusammen und begann zu stottern: »Oh, nein, so meinen das nicht. Ich… Vater haben… Art von…«

Ehe ihm jedoch das Wort „Familienbetrieb“ einfallen konnte, war sie aufgesprungen und verharrte drohend über ihm: »Ach so, diese Art kenne ich! Hast reiche Eltern und lässt dir alles von ihnen in den Hintern schieben, was, du Parasit?« Er ruderte entsetzt mit den Armen und rief: »Was?! Nein, nein! Nicht falsch! Ich meine falsch! Mein Vater hat-« Doch sie lächelte beschwichtigend und stupste ihm auf die Nase: »Schon kapiert, keine Sorge, Tatsuha. Es war nur ein Witz. Genieß deinen letzten Abend in Freiheit, denn morgen wirst du Shannon richtig kennenlernen! Komm auf keinen Fall zu spät!« Damit beendete sie ihre Pause und öffnete die Tür zum Flur, der sie zurück in die Bar führen würde. Tatsuha sprang auf und faltete die Hände hinter dem Kopf: »Übrigens, Dankeschön.« Sie wandte sich erstaunt um und runzelte die Stirn: »Wofür?«

»Dass du mir den Job gegeben hast.«

»Was redest du da? Es war Shannon, die dich eingestellt hat.«

»Schon, aber ich wäre nach den Dreckattentat gar nicht dort gegangen, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst. Du hast mir getan leid, wenn du so geweint hast, also habe ich gedacht, ich mache mich über dich lustig…«

Er hielt kurz inne, als ihre Augenbraue zuckte und sich ihre Faust zitternd erhob. Schnell kramte er ein kleines Wörterbuch, das Ryan ihm zugesteckt hatte, aus seiner Hosentasche und blätterte unruhig darin.

»AUFMUNTERN! Ich dachte, ich könnte aufmuntern! Darum habe ich so getan, als ob ich gehe hinein in schmutzigen Sachen. Ich hoffte, du wirst es lustig denken. Naja, aber du hast mir dann Dinge zum Umziehen gebracht und… Siehst du?«

Grace sah ihn an wie ein kaputtes Auto: »Du hast dich lächerlich gemacht, um mich zum Lachen zu bringen?!« Tatsuha stellte die Daumen auf: »Habe funktioniert, nein?«

\---

Yuma hörte die Tür schlagen und lehnte sich aus der Küche heraus: „Ach was, kommst du doch noch zurück? Ich hatte gehofft, du hättest dich aus dem Staub gemacht.“ In Wirklichkeit war er die letzten zwei Stunden lang auf dem Zahnfleisch gelaufen, als er von der Arbeit zurückgekommen war und sich der Schwarzhaarige offenbar noch immer in der großen Welt herumtrieb. Jede Sekunde, die der Junge sich unter seinen Mitmenschen aufhielt, bedeutete das Risiko, dass jemand das Verbrechen aufdeckte, welches er begangen hatte. Der Brünette ließ nun den lange angehaltenen Atem entspannt entweichen.

Er hatte sich immer gefragt, wie sich ein Krimineller fühlen musste. Jetzt wünschte er sich, es nie herausgefunden zu haben. Doch es war zu spät.

Tatsuha kam königsgleich in den mit wohltuenden Gerüchen erfüllten Raum getänzelt: „Ich konnte nicht eher wiederkommen, weil ich nämlich eine AN- STEL- LUNG habe!“ Yuma hustete fast in den Kochtopf, aus dem er gerade eine Kostprobe entnommen hatte: „WAS?! Gleich am ersten Tag?! Wie zum Teufel hast du das hinbekommen?! Die meisten Leute ziehen wochen... nein, monatelang durch die Stadt, ohne Erfolg zu haben! Und du reist einfach ein, wedelst mit einem gefälschten Ausweis, faselst einige einstudierte Phrasen und wirst prompt eingestellt?!“ „Nicht ´prompt´“, verteidigte sich Tatsuha großzügig, doch seine Nase war so lang, dass er damit den Lichtschalter auf der anderen Seite der Wand hätte betätigen können, „ich bin den ganzen Morgen rumgerannt und habe mich vorgestellt! Es waren unzählige Gespräche! Ich war total entmutigt!“

„Wie viele?“

„Vier.“

„Du verschissener kleiner Rotzlöffel!!! Gib meinen Landsleuten die Arbeit zurück!“

Tatsuha lachte lauthals, als Yuma ihn mit seinem Trockentuch zu strangulieren versuchte, stutzte jedoch plötzlich und schnüffelte. Yuma hielt inne und sah ihn fragend an. Der Junge sah sich um und meinte schließlich: „Haben wir Besuch? Hier riecht es nach Parfüm. Und ich hoffe stark, dass es nicht von dir stammt.“ Yuma wischte sich über die Stirn: „Blödmann. Natürlich nicht. Eine Freundin ist zum Essen gekommen. Sie möchte dich kennenlernen. Es gibt übrigens Shabu- Shabu. Vielleicht wird das den McMoralds wieder wettmachen.“ „Juhu“, jauchzte der Junge, „Landsmahlzeit!“

In diesem Augenblick betrat jemand die Küche und er drehte neugierig den Kopf. Yuma stellte die Frau vor: „Kleiner, Jessica Logan. Jess, Kleiner Schmarotzer.“ Tatsuha zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper, als er sich höflich verbeugte und ihr dabei ungeniert auf die Beine starrte: „Eigentlich heiße ich Tatsuha U... Kitazawa. Ich bin Yumas Cousin aus Japan. Sehr erfreut.“ „Sehr gut gemacht, Kleiner“, lobte ihn sein Mitbewohner, „aber sie weiß, wer du bist und wie du hergekommen bist. Sie ist aber auch die einzige Mitwisserin. Und das bleibt so, verstanden? Sie ist übrigens meine langjährige beste Freundin.“ „Und all die Jahre hoffe ich schon auf mehr“, seufzte Jessica, „sehr erfreut, Tatsuha. Meine Güte, du siehst wahrlich nicht wie Siebzehn aus. Kein Wunder, dass Yu darauf bestand, dass in deinem Ausweis ein anderes Alter steht.“ „Huh“, machte Tatsuha, „haben Sie etwa den Ausweis gefälscht?“ „Jawohl, und es ist eine verdammt gute Arbeit, wenn ich das so sagen darf“, brüstete sie sich, „aber von Yu brauche ich kein Lob zu erwarten. Und dabei hab ich es nur für ihn getan! Alter Spießer.“ Von der Kochstelle hörte man nur schweres Seufzen und das Klappern einer Suppenkelle.

Jessica und Tatsuha verließen den Raum und setzten sich an den bereits gedeckten Esstisch. Die Frau faltete ihre Hände und stützte ihr Kinn darauf ab, während sie ihren Gegenüber aufmerksam studierte: „Du siehst eigentlich ganz normal aus. Was hat dich geritten, als du meinem Kumpel einfach hierher gefolgt bist?“ Er grinste arglos: „So eine Gelegenheit muss man doch beim Schopfe packen, oder etwa nicht? Wie hätten Sie denn gehandelt?“ Jessica lächelte sympathisch: „Du kannst mich duzen, so alt bin ich nicht, auch wenn ich so aussehe- nein, schon gut, ich bin nicht blind- und ich duze dich schließlich auch ungefragt, stimmt´s? Und mal sehen, wie hätte ich gehandelt?“ Und mit einem Mal verdunkelte sich ihre Miene: „Ich hätte mir wahrscheinlich erstmal die schwerwiegenden Probleme ins Gewissen gerufen, die mein Helfer meinetwegen bekommen könnte, auf meine Vernunft und weniger auf mein Ego gehört und wäre letztendlich mit meinem Arsch zuhause geblieben, wo ich hingehöre.“

Ihr freundlicher Umgangston war verschwunden und sie blickte ihn strafend und mitleidlos an, als sie Dinge ansprach, über die er nicht richtig nachgedacht hatte. Jetzt, wo die Worte brutal ehrlich in sein Bewusstsein sackten, zerplatzte die fröhlich- bunte Luftblase, in der er die letzten Tage verbracht hatte, und Tatsuha zuckte schwer getroffen zurück. Unterstellte sie ihm, Yumas Freundlichkeit ausgenutzt zu haben? Und wie konnte sie behaupten, zu wissen, wo er hingehörte? Er empfand ihre Worte als anmaßend und sie erbosten ihn.

Er wollte eben trotzig protestieren, als Yuma mit dem Topf hereinkam und ihn in die Mitte des Tisches stellte: „Jess, das haben wir schon besprochen, oder? Selbst, wenn er mich schamlos für seine Zwecke benutzt hat, habe ich auch mein Scheffelchen dazu beigetragen. Ich bin erwachsen und er noch ein unbedarftes Kind. Ich hätte ihn abweisen können, was ich nicht getan habe, und jetzt habe ich die Sache eben am Hals. Hör auf, dich damit zu belasten. Wenn es rauskommt, hast du von absolut nichts gewusst, hörst du? Fühl dich ja nicht verpflichtet, mir beizustehen!“ Sie schnaubte und wandte wütend den Blick ab.

Tatsuha ließ den Kopf hängen. Bis vor wenigen Sekunden war ihm alles noch so klar und vielversprechend vorgekommen, doch mit einem Satz hatte sie seine rosarote Brille zerstört.

Jessica schmollte uneinsichtig: „Tse, naja, was soll man von einem Kind erwarten, das sich einem Star wie Ryuichi Sakuma an den Hals wirft, ohne auch nur einmal an die Konsequenzen zu denken? Da kümmert es sich natürlich erst recht nicht um ein kleines Licht wie Yu Kitazawa.“ „Jess, es reicht“, knurrte Yuma verärgert, „du wolltest ihn kennenlernen, nicht zusammenstauchen. Es ist meine Schuld, also halt dich mit deiner Kritik bitte an mich, okay?“

Tatsuha merkte, wie sich die Atmosphäre spannte. Er wollte nicht, dass sich sein neuer Freund seinetwegen streiten musste. So unangenehm ihm Jessicas Vorwürfe auch waren, und so sehr sie ihn auch verletzten, sie war Yumas beste Freundin. Er würde mit ihr auskommen müssen, schließlich hatte sie wesentlich ältere Rechte als er. Und wenn sich Yuma zwischen ihm und ihr würde entscheiden müssen, bestand kein Zweifel, wie die Wahl ausfallen würde.

Tatsuha mochte ihn. Und er hatte nicht vor, in naher Zukunft von seiner Seite zu weichen. Und so bemühte er sich, Konversation zu halten: „Du sprichst fließend Japanisch, nicht wahr? Das ist wirklich beeindruckend! Wo hast du es gelernt?“

Die beiden Älteren sahen überrascht auf. Tatsuhas Gesichtsausdruck war freundlich neutral. Jessicas Pupillen verengten sich: „Willst dich mit Komplimenten einschmeicheln, was? Dumm bist du nicht.“ Dann schnaufte sie verächtlich und grinste, während sie sich auf eine Faust stützte und sich Fleisch, Nudeln und Gemüse auf den Teller lud: „Ich habe es von meinem Verlobten gelernt.“

Yumas Aufmerksamkeit entging nicht, dass Tatsuhas Mimik zitterte, als wenn es ihn ungeheure Kraft kosten würde, das Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten: „Du bist verlobt? Wie schön! Vorhin hatte ich irgendwie den Eindruck, du würdest Yuma anbaggern, haha.“

„Er ist tot.“

Tatsuha zuckte zusammen, und sie beobachtete ihn kurze Zeit, bevor sie sich seufzend entspannte und sich mit einer Hand frustriert durchs Haar fuhr: „Schon seit sieben Jahren, also zieh nicht so ein Gesicht. Hör zu, es tut mir leid, dass ich gesagt habe, was ich gesagt habe. Du scheinst in Ordnung zu sein. Wirst sicher deine Gründe haben, warum du von daheim weg wolltest. Lass es uns noch einmal versuchen, okay? Hi, ich bin Jessica Logan. Nenn mich Jess.“

„… Tatsuha Uesugi. Freut mich.“

Und der Rest des Abends verlief tatsächlich harmonisch und mit immer enthusiastischerer Berichterstattung von Seiten Tatsuhas, in der er aufführte, wie er an seinen Job gekommen war, wie durchgeknallt seine neue Chefin war, dass er den ganzen Tag Toiletten gesäubert hatte und dass seine jüngste Kollegin zweiundzwanzig Lenze zählte, total sein Typ war, ein unglaublich dreckiges Lachen aufwies und ihm beim ersten Aufeinandertreffen einen Müllsack ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte.


	5. Der Wahrheit zum Trotz und andere Einsichten

Am nächsten Morgen sah Yuma Tatsuha mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln dabei zu, wie dieser jeden Zentimeter seines Motorrads, welches ihm Jessica nach einem Jahr der fürsorglichen Pflege zurückgegeben hatte, inspizierte und die ganze Zeit kaum verständliches Zeug vor sich hinbrabbelte: „… Kawakami, meine Fresse… cool… das hier… nicht schlecht… in der Stadt… ooooh… schick…“ Er tippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Asphalt. Nach fast zehn Minuten stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften und schnauzte: „Bist du fertig? Ich finde es ja wirklich sehr schmeichelhaft, dass du meiner Maschine derartig huldigst, aber wir müssen-“ „Pst“, zischte der Junge und wandte sich wieder einer unglaublich interessanten Schraube zu. Yumas Mundwinkel zuckte. Er erinnerte sich wieder an die Abschiedsworte seiner Freundin.

´Bist du blind? Außer dem Aussehen hat der Typ nichts mit seinem Bruder gemein! Hast du gesehen, wie offen er mit mir geredet hat? Eiri war mir gegenüber bis zuletzt reserviert! Du hättest sehen sollen, wie er immer dafür gesorgt hat, dass Yuki zwischen uns steht! Es grenzte schon an Lächerlichkeit!´

Auf sein trotziges Schweigen hatte sie mit einem Seufzer, als ob sie die Last der Welt auf den Schultern tragen würde, reagiert.

´Was ich meine, ist: Lass dich nicht von der Vergangenheit hinreißen, okay? Der Junge hat absolut nichts damit zu tun. Stell bitte nichts Irrationales an…´

Jetzt, wo sie ihm seine Voreingenommenheit vor Augen geführt hatte, verglich er seine Eindrücke immer kritischer. Er kannte Eiri nicht persönlich und hatte als Referenz für seine Abneigung lediglich die Äußerlichkeiten der beiden Uesugis verwendet, doch er erkannte nun deutlich, dass sich Tatsuha kaum in Eiris Charakterbild, welches ihm damals von seinem Bruder beschrieben worden war, einordnen ließ.

Und trotzdem. Er war der Bruder des Mörders seines Bruders! Wie konnte sie so… abgebrüht sein und Sympathien für ihn entwickeln?! Stimmte es wirklich, dass alle Beteiligten über Yukis Tod hinweggekommen waren und allein er sich weiterhin stur von Rachegedanken leiten ließ? Entsprach es tatsächlich der Wahrheit, dass er an völlig unsinnigem Hass festhielt, den er noch dazu an der falschen Person ausließ?

Yumas schlechtes Gewissen und die Sorgen um seine Zukunft wurden immer größer. Wenn Tatsuha ihm doch wenigstens einen Grund gegeben hätte, ihn zu hassen! Aber der Teenager streifte, statt ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen, lieber durch das Viertel, fand sofort, wie gefordert, eine Arbeit, bemühte sich um seine Freundin und liebte sein Motorrad.

Yuma stöhnte und fuhr sich, wütend auf die Welt, durchs Haar. Im nächsten Augenblick ertönte Tatsuhas Stimme: „Okay, okay! Geduld ist eine Tugend! Bin ja schon fertig! Aber dass du auch Motorrad fährst, hättest du mir ruhig verraten können. Immerhin teilen wir ein Hobby!“ „Man kann es nicht wirklich ein Hobby nennen“, zuckte Yuma mit den Schultern, „mir gefällt nur das Fahrgefühl. Es ist aufregender als Autofahren. Außerdem streikt mein Wagen ständig.“ „Also gut“, donnerte Tatsuha, ohne ihm zugehört zu haben, „ich habe entschieden! Wir holen mein Bike mit deinem ab und dann machen wir den Highway unsicher! Oh Mann, das wollte ich schon immer mal sagen!“ Damit schwang er sich auf den Sozius und blickte Yuma erwartungsfroh an. Dieser stöhnte ein weiteres Mal und fummelte an seinem Schlüsselbund herum: „Na fein. Am Flughafen werden wir dann eh besser einen Parkplatz finden. Ich hole dir einen Ersatzhelm.“ Dann schlenderte er die Stufen zu seiner Haustür hinauf, zögerte kurz und sah sich zu Tatsuha um: „Ich kann dich echt nicht ab.“ Das Lächeln des Jungen blieb ungebrochen: „Verstanden. Aber keine Angst. Das vergeht.“

Nein. Nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit.

\---

Tatsuha drückte sich fester an Yumas Rücken, als er wiederholt drohte, durch den Fahrtwind aus dem Sitz geschleudert zu werden. Natürlich hatte er einen Heidenspaß, immerhin war er kein Mädchen, aber er musste oft genug nachjustieren, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren und einem kläglichen Ende auf der Straße vorzubeugen. Eine weitere Kurve kam vor ihnen in Sichtweite und sie legten sich gekonnt hinein. Der Vorteil eines erfahrenen Beifahrers war die ersparte Rücksicht, da schließlich beide wussten, wie sie sich auf einem Bike verhalten mussten. Und so konnte man entspannt und vor allem schnell fahren.

Was Yuma in vollem Maße ausnutzte. Sie hatten ein Wahnsinnstempo drauf. Tatsuha fragte sich insgeheim, ob diese Geschwindigkeit überhaupt zugelassen war. Doch Yuma war deswegen nicht im Geringsten besorgt und so sparte auch er sich unnötige Gedanken und genoss den Wind im Gesicht und das Vibrieren des Motors unterm Gesäß.

In solchen Augenblicken fühlte er sich frei. Frei von Sorgen. Frei von Verantwortung. Frei von Pflichten.

Und vor allem frei vom Schicksal.

Er hasste es nicht. Er hasste weder seine Berufung zum Mönch noch die damit verbundenen Aufgaben. Er hasste weder seinen Vater, der all seine Hoffnungen und Erwartungen in ihn steckte und ihn damit fast erdrückte, noch seine Lehrer, die jedes kleine Vergehen in der Schule sofort rügten und mit Nachsitzen bestraften. Er hasste seinen Schwager nicht, der seine Schwester nur geheiratet hatte, um unauffällig in der Nähe seines Bruders bleiben zu können, und auch nicht seine Schwester, die sich wissend dazu bereiterklärt hatte. Er hasste auch seinen anderen Schwager nicht, der seinem Bruder in kürzester Zeit Geheimnisse entlockt hatte, um die er sich jahrelang vergeblich bemüht hatte. Und er hasste auch seinen Bruder nicht, der ihn seit seinem zehnten Lebensjahr wie ein lästiges Übel, welches man entweder ignorieren oder beschimpfen musste, behandelte.

Schule und Tempelarbeiten unter einen Hut zu bringen war ein Kinderspiel. Er war sogar nicht der schlechteste Schüler, in Mathematik war er ein regelrechtes Genie. Die Besucher des Tempels mochten ihn. Seine fröhliche Art war in den meisten Fällen genau der Schuss Optimismus, den die Hinterbliebenen eines Verstorbenen, die ins Wanken gekommenen Bräute oder die vom Schicksal gebeutelten Arbeitslosen dringend brauchten. Und er genoss es, ihnen helfen zu können.

Nein. Tatsuha liebte sein Leben und alles und jeden darin.

Doch manchmal übermannte ihn das Gefühl, einfach nicht zur Familie zu gehören. Fast alles drehte sich entweder um Eiris Seelenheil oder um das öffentliche Ansehen. Hatte er damals mit seinem Bruder spielen wollen, um ihn aufzumuntern, hatte ihn Mika jedes Mal nicht zu sanft an der Schulter gepackt und ihm befohlen, ihm nicht auf die Nerven zu gehen. Vergaß er aus Freude über einen neuen Wurf Kois im Gartenteich, die Haupthalle zu fegen, brüllte ihn sein Vater an, dass er mit seinem Kopf voller Flausen den Ruf des Tempels ruinieren würde. Bat er Eiri um einen Platz zum Schlafen, konnte er sich anhören, wie sehr es dieser hasste, wenn er grundlos und unangemeldet auf der Matte stand.

Passierten Dinge wie diese, verbrachte er die Nacht meistens mit dem Kopf unter der Bettdecke, um niemanden mit seinem Schluchzen aufzuwecken.

Er quälte sich seit sieben langen Jahren mit einem psychischen Druck, dessen Ursache ihm seine Umwelt vorenthielt, und mehr als einmal hatte sein Leben gedroht, ihm über den Kopf zu wachsen. Und wäre er nicht gekommen, Tatsuha konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob er durchgehalten hätte.

Es war auf Tohmas und Mikas Hochzeit geschehen. Er hatte beim ausgelassenen Spielen einen Kerzenständer umgeworfen und dabei auch gleich einen Teil des Buffets zum Einsturz gebracht. Mika war außer sich gewesen und hatte ihn fünf Minuten lang übers Knie gelegt, ehe Tohma sie beschwichtigen konnte und ihn in den Garten gescheucht hatte. Niemanden hatten die Tränen des schlechten Gewissens interessiert, die ihm über die Wangen geflossen waren, oder das verzweifelte Bitten um Vergebung. Niemanden, außer einen.

-flashback-

„Schwesterherz, es... es tut mir leid! Ich... habe es nicht mit Absicht... gemacht, ich schwöre es! Wenn... wenn man sie zusammenkratzt, kann man sie dann... nicht in Schälchen füllen? Als... Nachtisch? Mika! Tohma! Es tut mir doch... leid…“

„Hey, was machst du da? Warum weinst du? Kann ich dir helfen, Na No Da?“

„WAAAAAH!!! Wer sind Sie?! Wa... Warum schleichen Sie sich so... an mich ran?! Ich hab nichts getan... ehrlich!“

„Haha, keine Angst, davon bin ich nicht ausgegangen. Und warum weinst du?“

„... Ich... ich habe was Schlimmes angestellt…“

„Hm? Du hast doch gerade gesagt, du hättest nichts getan…Oh, meine Güte! Bitte nicht wieder anfangen, ich habe es nicht so gemeint! Hier, möchtest du einen Lutscher? Noriko hat mir zum Glück zwei gegeben, damit ich ihr nicht den ganzen Abend auf den Geist gehe und den Schnabel halte, hahaha! Den mit Erdbeere kannst du haben, aber den mit Cola esse ich selber, das ist nämlich meine Lieblingssorte, No Da!“

-flashback end-

Und so war seine erste Begegnung mit einem Gott verlaufen. Er war Ryuichi Sakuma für den Rest der Feier nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen, was den Sänger offenbar nicht im Geringsten gestört hatte. Im Gegenteil, er hatte Torte mit ihm geteilt, mit ihm auf dem Arm getanzt und sogar beim Kirschkernweitspucken mitgemacht. Um anschließend gemeinsam vor Mika zu flüchten, nachdem ein Kern im Glas eines Gastes versunken war. Er hatte sich nicht erinnern können, wann er das letzte Mal so viel Spaß gehabt hatte. Leider war es nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen.

Ryuichi war nie wieder zu Besuch in den Tempel gekommen. Er hatte Tohma gefragt, warum er sich nicht mehr blicken ließ, und der Blonde hatte ihm geantwortet, dass es einfach Ryuichis Art war, sich an nichts fest zu binden und dass bei ihm die Redensart „Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn“ eine völlig neue Bedeutung bekommen würde. Sein Gesicht musste Bände gesprochen haben, denn Tohma hatte ihm im Anschluss dieses Gespräches seine erste Nittle Grasper- CD geschenkt.

Und damit eine Manie ausgelöst, die der Blonde sicher nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Wann immer Tatsuha sich fortan einsam oder ungerecht behandelt gefühlt hatte, hatte er der Stimme des Sängers gelauscht, und sie hatte stets zuverlässig Hoffnung in ihm aufkeimen lassen, dass der innere Frieden seiner Familie eines Tages zurückkehren würde.

Solange dies nicht geschah, hatte er sich geschworen, exzessiv für alle zu leben. Er hatte begonnen zu rauchen, zu trinken, sich mit Mädchen und Jungen gleichermaßen zu amüsieren und immer, grundsätzlich immer zu lachen, wenn er unter Beobachtung stand.

Es war unglaublich schwer gewesen, aber mit Ryuichis Hilfe hatte er es sieben lange Jahre durchgehalten. Und mit der Zeit war die Dankbarkeit über ein wenig Wärme über die Bewunderung zu einem Star bis zur größtmöglichen menschlichen Empfindung angewachsen.

Liebe.

Fixe Idee? Besessenheit? Nein, er war sich absolut sicher, dass er Ryuichi von ganzem Herzen liebte, schon lange, bevor es Tohma herausgerutscht war, das der Sänger bisexuell war. Und seit er wusste, dass er als Mann tatsächlich Chancen hatte, hatte es für ihn kein Halten mehr gegeben. Alle hatten von Anfang an versucht, ihm einzureden, dass Ryuichi nicht interessiert war.

Lüge!

Ryuichi war der Einzige, der sich für ihn interessierte. Und an diesem Gedanken hatte sich Tatsuha jahrelang so festgehalten wie in diesem Moment an Yumas Hüfte.

Der Brünette hustete ein wenig und wandte ihm halb den Kopf zu, ehe er laut rief, um den Verkehr zu übertönen: „Du musst mir noch Luft zum Atmen lassen, Kleiner! Bist du in Ordnung? Wenn du Schiss hast, fahr ich langsamer!“ Tatsuha öffnete überrascht die Augen und sah hoch.

Wirklich der Einzige?

Er überlegte kurz, dann brüllte er grinsend zurück: „Hat dein lahmer Bock nicht mehr drauf?“

\---

Er zog seine Mütze tiefer ins Gesicht und rückte die Sonnenbrille zurecht, ehe er durch die Automatiktür schritt und sich begeistert umsah. Er wirbelte zu seinem Begleiter herum und rief: „Ist das nicht phänomenal?! Die Kollektion, die Mr. Harty für mich entworfen hat, wird in der ganzen Stadt angeboten! Ich bin so aufgeregt, Na No Da!“ „Ja, great“, kam prompt die Antwort, „und wenn du noch diskreter bist, wird sich auch deine Tarnung auszahlen.“

„Ups“, kicherte Ryuichi, „tut mir leid, aber die Modebranche ist so spannendes Neuland, ich bin total aufgekratzt!“ K starrte einige Verkäuferinnen an, die sich neugierig zu ihnen umgewandt hatten. Sein Blick allein entfachte in ihnen ein nie erfahrenes Interesse an ihrer Arbeit. „Nun“, seufzte er, „wenigstens scheinst du Spaß daran zu haben. Ich habe schon befürchtet, dass du dich lieber voll und ganz auf deinen nächsten Film konzentrieren wolltest. Aber ab und zu eine Pause ist in Ordnung, you know? Schließlich war das Konzert ziemlich anstrengend…“ Ryuichi stellte die Daumen auf: „Ach was, gar nicht! Es hat gut getan, mal wieder mit Tohma und Noriko zu spielen. Und zu sehen, dass wir immer noch so viele Fans haben!“

Dann verdunkelte sich seine Miene: „Aber warum hat mich Tohma so schnell wieder weggeschickt? Ich wäre gern noch einige Zeit in Japan geblieben. Außerdem schien es mir, als wenn ihn was bedrücken würde… War es wirklich okay, einfach abzureisen?“ K zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wenn der Boss sagt, du sollst gehen und dir keine Sorgen machen, wird es wohl nichts Wichtiges gewesen sein. Es gibt nichts, was er nicht regeln könnte, also no worries, Ryuichi.“ Der Sänger strahlte: „Sie haben recht, wie immer, K! Also gut, ich nehme das, das und das! Und wohin gehen wir als nächstes?“ K sammelte ein grünes Sweatshirt und zwei Bluejeans zusammen und übergab alles der Kassiererin. Dann rieb er sich das Kinn, wie in tiefer Überlegung: „Hm, im Fashionstore gegenüber vom Schnellimbiss waren wir noch nicht. Ah, ich wünschte, wenigstens ein Geschäft würde sich weigern, die Kollektion zu verkaufen. Meine Magnum wird noch ganz rostig, wenn es weiterhin so wenig Probleme gibt…“ Sie verließen den Laden und überquerten die Straße-

Um beinahe von einem Motorrad erfasst zu werden.

Ryuichi quiekte entsetzt, während K ihn am Kragen packte, zurückriss, im selben Augenblick seine Waffe zückte und zornentbrannt brüllte: »FREAK!!! Pass gefälligst auf, wo du hinfährst, du selten dämlicher VOLLIDIOT!« Das Bike drosselte noch nicht mal die Geschwindigkeit, aber die Stimme des Sozius drang, ein wenig atemlos, an ihre Ohren: „Selber Freak!!! Wohl nicht mehr ganz bei Trost?! Ihr habt Rot, Schwachköpfe!“

»Das tut überhaupt nichts zur Sache! Kommt zurück, damit ich euch euer bisschen Verstand aus dem Schädel… Wie bitte?!«

Während K fassungslos auf die Ampel blickte, flitzte das Bike um eine Ecke und verschwand, und mit ihm seine Besitzer, die ihnen frech die Mittelfinger zeigten. „Hey, K“, jubelte Ryuichi, „das war ein Landsmann von mir… Oder? Hm, ich habe mich so an Englisch gewöhnt, dass ich gar nicht mehr merke, wie ich rede.“ „No“, erwiderte K, während er aufmerksam Ryuichis Zustand erfasste, „du hast recht. Irgendwie ist mir die Stimme von dem Beifahrer auch vertraut… Ach, sicher irre ich mich. Damn, ich habe eine gute Gelegenheit verpasst, ein paar Dummköpfe zu erschießen.“ Der Sänger ließ seine zitternden Hände diskret in den Hosentaschen verschwinden und kaute wie in ernster Überlegung auf den Lippen: „Er klang wie der jüngere Bruder von Herrn Yuki! Ja, genau, der lustige Schwarzhaarige! Och, er hat mich nicht erkannt, dabei hätte ich mich gern ein wenig mit ihm unterhalten…“

„Ich bitte dich. Der Junge befindet sich in Japan. Schließlich geht er noch zur Schule und es ist absolut unmöglich, dass ihn der Boss oder sein chronisch zorniger Bruder mit nach Amerika nehmen, nicht einmal während der Ferien. Keine Chance, dass er auf einem Motorrad durch New York rast.“

„… Ja, Sie haben sicher recht… Haha, das waren noch Zeiten, damals, als ich ihn in meinen Armen in den Schlaf gesungen habe.“

K schielte schräg zu seinem Schützling hinüber. Im Gegensatz zu dem Rest der Familie wusste er, dass es sich bei Ryuichis Begeisterung für das Kind nicht um sexuelles Interesse handelte. Doch in der heutigen Zeit, mit der tragischen Vergangenheit der Uesugis, konnte man durchaus verstehen, dass sie vorsichtig geworden waren und hinter jeder freundlichen Geste einen Übergriff vermuteten. Es ärgerte ihn trotzdem ein wenig, dass sie dem unschuldigen Sänger tatsächlich ein derartiges Vorhaben zutrauten.

Andererseits war Tatsuha gefährlich. Selbst ohne jede Absicht, den Teenager ungebührlich anzufassen, konnte seine Anziehungskraft nahezu jedes einigermaßen bisexuell veranlagte Wesen verführen.

Ryuichi wünschte sich einen Freund. Tatsuha wünschte sich einen Geliebten. Und nicht irgendeinen, sondern Ryuichi Sakuma. Und das Problem war gegenwärtig.

K seufzte schwer. „Ein Glück, dass sich dieser Troublemaker weit, weit weg befindet“, dachte er, „ich brauche wirklich nicht noch die andere Hand voll Ärger.“ Damit schnappte er Ryuichi am Arm, ehe der viel zu jung gebliebene alte Mann in einem offenliegenden- und mit lediglich einem Gitter und grell blinkenden Warnlichtern entschieden unzureichend abgesicherten- Kanalschacht verschwinden konnte.

\---

Yuma lehnte an seinem Motorrad und wartete. Nachdem er seinem Bekannten am Zoll sein Anliegen erklärt und ihn davon überzeugt hatte, Tatsuhas Bike gegen eine geringe Gebühr ohne die benötigten Papiere auszuhändigen, musste er dem Jungen einmal mehr die Zeit zur sorgfältigen Kontrolle lassen. Tatsuha untersuchte seinen Schatz eingehend und strahlte schließlich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd: „Alles okay, Baby! Wohin brausen wir jetzt, Yuma? Zeig mir die Stadt! Zeig mir die Stadt!“

„Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass wir erst Mittwoch haben. Anständige Leute müssen arbeiten.“

´Ja, anständige- Ach, halt´s Maul, Gewissen!´

„Meine Chefin ist da sehr liberal. Heute habe ich extra Spätschicht bekommen, damit ich eine Stadtrundfahrt machen kann. Und ich muss morgen dafür nur einmalig eine Nachtschicht dranhängen! Ist das nicht nett?!“

„Ich kann kaum glauben, dass es hier derart großzügige Naturen gibt.“

„Nicht wahr? Nicht wahr? Also, wohin geht´s?!“

„Für mich zur Arbeit.“

„Och, Yuma, komm schon! Meld dich krank oder so! Dein olles Büro kommt auch einen Tag ohne dich aus!“

„Es geht nicht ums Büro. Ich will nur möglichst wenig Zeit mit dir verbringen.“

„Lügner. Du fängst schon an, mich zu mögen. Wehr dich nicht gegen den Lauf der Dinge und erlieg einfach meinem natürlichen Charme!“

„Wohl eher naturidentisch. Ich fange vielleicht an, dich zu mögen, sobald du anfängst, wie ein Siebzehnjähriger auszusehen. Bis dahin: So long, honey!“

Yuma ließ den Motor seiner Maschine aufheulen und stob davon. Tatsuha streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und ließ sich seufzend auf den Sitz seiner eigenen gleiten. Er sah sich um. Er hatte gehofft, seinem starrköpfigen Obermieter wenigstens bis zu dessen Arbeitsplatz folgen zu können, doch mit dem Tempo konnte er einfach nicht mithalten, zumal Yuma nicht wollte, dass er mithielt. Offensichtlich meinte es der Brünette mit der Geheimhaltung seiner Tätigkeit tatsächlich ernst. „Egal“, dachte er und gab Gas, „jetzt wird erst mal erkundet, was das Zeug hält. Mit dem Vorschuss, den mir Frau Langley gewährt hat, besorge ich mir auch gleich mal Herrn Sakumas US- exklusives Soloalbum! Die Gegend, in der wir diese beiden Volltrottel fast plattgemacht hätten, sah gut sortiert aus. Jetzt muss ich nur dorthin zurückfinden…“

\---

K schlürfte seinen Kaffee, stark und schwarz, und beobachtete Ryuichi dabei, wie dieser eine Erdbeersahnetorte verschlang, als hätte er einen Monat in der Bastille verbracht. Er hatte den unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen, den Sänger den Weg bestimmen zu lassen, und sich deswegen knappe zwei Stunden im Kreis bewegt.

„K! Diese Torte schmeckt himmlisch! Wollen Sie wirklich nicht mal probieren?“

„Danke, aber ich habe keinen besonders ausgeprägten süßen Zahn. Iss sie ruhig auf.“

Der Sänger zog einen Schmollmund: „Es ist kein Wunder, dass Sie wegen jeder Irritation der Normalität aus der Haut fahren, wissen Sie? Ihnen fehlen die Kohlenhydrate. Die würden Sie im Nullkommanichts in eine heitere Stimmung versetzen.“ Oh, Sakuma erwies ihm die Ehre! K hob eine Augenbraue: „Ich habe auch ohne gute Laune.“

„Aber Sie werden sofort zum Amokläufer, wenn Ihnen andere Leute in die Quere kommen! Wenn ich Sie darauf hinweisen darf: Ihre Mitmenschen sind mehr als bloße bewegliche Ziele!“

„Darum geht es nicht. Ich bin gerade nur ein bisschen beunruhigt, weil wir uns durch deine mangelnde Orientierung zur Zeit weitab meines Appartements befinden und ich einen Anruf vom Direktor eines sehr erfolgreichen Filmstudios, das eventuell an einer Zusammenarbeit interessiert sein könnte, in genau… zehn Minuten erwarte, mein Handy ausgerechnet heute den Geist aufgibt und mein Schützling in seiner künstlerischen Exzentrik beinahe in jedes noch so unbelebte Hindernis rennt, welches sich ihm in den Weg stellt und so eine baldige Heimkehr so gut wie unmöglich macht. Kannst du dir auch nur im Geringsten vorstellen, was ich alles angestellt habe, um überhaupt mit Mitchell sprechen zu dürfen?“

„Hört sich für mich nach einer Entschuldigung für ziemlich schlechtes Management an, K.“

Ks Tasse verharrte auf ihrem Weg zum Mund und stahlblaue Augen bohrten sich in Sakumas. Nach einigen Sekunden senkten sich Ks Lider, er stellte den Kaffee ab und erhob sich: „Ich muss ein Telefon finden. Ich bin sicher, hier in der Gegend befindet sich irgendwo ein öffentliches. Bleib. Hier. Wenn du noch Hunger hast, bestell dir, was dein Herz begehrt, aber bitte treib dich nicht unbeaufsichtigt herum, got it?“ Damit drehte er sich um und verließ das Café. Sakumas Pupillen wanderten ihm nach, während er wenig enthusiastisch am Strohhalm seines Milchshakes saugte. Schließlich fuhr er sich frustriert durchs Haar. „Mist, das wäre echt nicht nötig gewesen“, dachte er, „ich weiß doch, wie K auf Kritik an seiner Arbeit reagiert!“ Er seufzte und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Nach dem Beinaheunfall hatten seine Nerven relativ blank gelegen. Natürlich wusste K das- wenn nicht er, dann niemand- und war vermutlich deswegen recht gelassen geblieben, aber der Sänger gefiel sich gar nicht, wenn er seine Anspannung an anderen ausließ. Die Sache mit den Bikern war schließlich nicht Ks Schuld gewesen. Außerdem war nichts passiert, wenn man mal von dem Schrecken absehen mochte, der ihnen in dem Augenblick durch die Glieder gefahren war. Dass er danach ein wenig wie in Trance durch die Straßen geirrt war, war selbstverständlich eine Folge davon gewesen. Normalerweise hatte er einen hervorragenden Orientierungssinn! Und jetzt, wo er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, wusste er ganz genau, wo er sich befand!

Wie zum Beweis kramte Ryuichi einen Stadtplan aus seiner Jackentasche. Den er natürlich auch nur bei sich hatte, weil der überbesorgte K ihn auf Knien darum gebeten hatte. Er faltete ihn auseinander und ließ den Blick weise nickend über die bunten Linien gleiten.

Fünf Minuten später steckte er ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn wieder weg und dachte: „Da ich ja genau weiß, wo ich bin, ist es nun wirklich nicht nötig, es mir zu beweisen. Ich bin… in einem Café in… einer Straße… in New York. Richtig. Na also, er hat überhaupt keinen Grund, an meiner Orientierung zu zweifeln!“

Er saugte den letzten Rest Shake aus dem Becher und grinste einem kleinen Mädchen zu, die ob der durchdringenden Gurgelgeräusche leise kicherte. Anschließend starrte er eine Ewigkeit, nämlich fast fünf Minuten, aus dem Fenster. Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde schürzte er seine Lippen ein wenig mehr, bis er mit einem voll ausgeprägten Schmollmund dasaß und schließlich genervt schnaubte.

´Laaang- wei- liiiig…´

Vor dem Laden auf der anderen Straßenseite parkte ein Motorrad. Es war ein anderes Modell, aber Ryuichis Hand, die sein Kinn gestützt hatte, senkte sich langsam, als er das Outfit des Fahrers erkannte.

´Der Sozius!´

Er sprang so hastig auf, dass einige Gäste ihr Besteck erschrocken fallen ließen, und rannte aus dem Café. Beinahe wäre er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag über den Haufen gefahren worden, wenn er nicht im letzten Moment die rote Ampel registriert hätte. Er trat von einem Bein aufs andere, während sein Ziel, welches mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, sich den Helm vom Kopf streifte und nachdenklich zwischen drei Musikgeschäften abzuwägen schien. Dann entschied es sich für den kleinsten und verschwand durch die Tür. Sakuma grinste triumphierend und dachte: „Jetzt hab ich dich! Du wirst dir erstmal eine kleine Belehrung in Sachen Straßenverkehrsordnung anhören! Und du kannst dich bei deinem traurigen Schicksal beklagen, dass K nicht da ist, um mich zurückzuhalten!“

Die Ampel schaltete auf Grün.

\---

Tatsuha durchforstete die Auslagen. Wenn ihn seine Intuition nicht täuschte, würde er hier ein paar Nittle Grasper- CDs oder sogar Sakuma- Filme finden. Kleine Läden hatten manchmal echte Liebhaberstücke im Repertoire... Jawohl.

Tränen des Glücks rannen ihm über die Wangen, als er die limitierte Edition von „Sleepless Beauty“ in die Höhe streckte und ein Himmelschor seinen Fund besang. Eifrig vertiefte er sich in die übrige Ware: „´Angel Dust´- Version Noriko… ´Angel Dust´- Version Tohma… ´Angel Dust´- Version Ryuichi! Yahoooo, ich liebe Amerika! ´Shining Collection´- Extended Edition… Da… da ist ja ein Song drauf, den ich gar nicht kenne! Buddha, sei mir gnädig! Und hier! Das erste Soloalbum von Herrn Sakuma! Das muss das Paradies sein…“

Plötzlich wurde die Eingangstür des Ladens mit solcher Wucht aufgestoßen, dass ihn der laute Knall zurückweichen und ausrutschen ließ. Er ging der Länge nach zu Boden und stöhnte leise. Durch sein etwas benommenes Hirn drang eine Stimme, die ihn wahrscheinlich selbst noch im Koma in Euphorie hätte ausbrechen lassen können.

„Wo ist der Besitzer des blauen Motorrades da draußen“, brüllte Sakuma aufgebracht, „ich verlange, dass er sich mir augenblicklich stellt!“ Tatsuha sprang wie magisch angetrieben mit ausgebreiteten Armen und sternfunkelnden Augen auf und rief enthusiastisch: „Hier, Herr Sakuma!!!“ Der Sänger fuhr herum-

Und starrte nur in fragende Augen einiger verwirrter Kunden, die mit dem jungen Biker aus seiner Erinnerung nicht das Geringste gemein hatten.

Tatsuha duckte sich hinter das Regal, hinter dem er blitzschnell abgetaucht war und raufte sich entsetzt die Haare. Denn in dem Augenblick, indem sich ihm der Sänger zugewendet hatte, hatte ihn ein furchterregender Gedanke durchfahren.

In dem Fall, dass er ihn erkennen würde, wäre er geliefert!

So infantil Ryuichi auch sein konnte, er würde naiv anmutende Fragen stellen. Und sie ebenso naiv an Tohma Seguchi weitergeben, sobald er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Und wenn er ihn darum bitten würde, über ihre Begegnung Stillschweigen zu bewahren, würde sich mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit Herr Sakuma rühren und noch direktere Fragen stellen!

Tatsuha biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Und wenn er ihn nicht verraten würde, würde er sich strafbar machen. Soviel hatte er von Jessicas Standpauke mitgenommen. Er konnte nicht einfach seinen Star zum Lügen verleiten!

Er ließ ächzend den Kopf hängen. Sein Gott stand nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und hatte nach ihm verlangt. Und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als jeden Kontakt zu vermeiden! Was hätte er für eine Gelegenheit wie diese gegeben und musste sie nun ungenutzt verstreichen lassen! Doch im Augenblick musste er seine Prioritäten abwägen.

Ryuichi Sakuma oder die amerikanische Freiheit.

Er hatte immer geglaubt, wenn ihn der Sänger einmal bei seinem Namen nennen und ihn mit seinem ganzen Selbst anlächeln würde, könnte er selig sterben. Jetzt, da dieser Moment in greifbare Nähe gerückt schien, erquickte ihn der Gedanke an den Tod auf einmal nicht mehr so sehr. Vor allem, weil dieser Tod höchstwahrscheinlich mit einem baldigen Eintreffen der vier Reiter der Apokalypse zusammenhing: Vater, Eiri, Tohma… und allen voran Mika. Tatsuha stellten sich alle Haare auf.

Sein Sterben würde langsam und qualvoll sein.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte, die in seine Richtung hallten: „Komm raus, du Delinquent! Es hat keinen Sinn, dich zu verstecken, hier kommst du nicht an mir vorbei!“ Er kaute voller Seelenleid seine Fingernägel, während ihm Tränen in Bächen die Wangen herunterliefen. Dies war vielleicht seine einzige Chance, sich endlich seiner großen Liebe zu offenbaren, und er musste sich hinter einem Regal verstecken! Aber dann stutzte er. Hatte ihn Sakuma gerade als Delinquent bezeichnet? Die Schritte wurden lauter und er begann unweigerlich, zu schwitzen: „Ich hoffe, du und dein Kumpel hattet euren Spaß, als ihr uns fast plattgemacht habt! Denn jetzt ist Zahltag, mein Lieber! Ich sorge dafür, dass ihr das nächste Mal die Höchstgeschwindigkeit einhaltet!“ Wovon redete der Brünette eigentlich? Kumpel? Plattgemacht? Höchstgeschwind… Oh.

Oh.

Tatsuha verlor die Farbe, die ihm die freudige Begegnung beschert hatte und ließ seine Kiefer auseinanderklappen. Die beiden Idioten, denen Yuma gerade noch hatte ausweichen können…

Ryuichi?!

„Du wirst dir wünschen, nie den Führerschein gemacht zu haben! Und K wird sicher auch bald wieder hier sein. Die Abreibung kannst du dann deinem Kumpel weitergeben!“

´… Es tut mir leid, Herr Sakuma.´

Es gab so etwas wie Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Tatsuha hätte nie gedacht, dass er sein eigenes Leben einmal über das seines Idols stellen würde. Aber er sah nur noch einen einzigen Ausweg für sich. Er wusste nicht, wie stark die Waffe außerhalb Japans sein würde, doch ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als es zumindest zu versuchen. Er holte tief Luft. Zwei schlanke, jeansbekleidete Beine erschienen in seinem Blickfeld. Und in der Sekunde, in der sich Sakuma vorbeugen und hinter das Regal sehen wollte…

»OH MEIN GOTT!!! RYUICHI SAKUMA IST HIER!!!«

Der Sänger verharrte in seiner Position. Einige Augenblicke war es mucksmäuschenstill. Doch dann explodierte die Ladentür und geschätzte zwei Millionen Passanten stürmten das kleine Geschäft.

»RYUICHI SAKUMA?! WO?!«

»HERR SAKUMA! EIN AUTOGRAMM! BITTE EIN AUTOGRAMM!«

»ICH HABE SIE IN ´TRÄNEN DES VOLLMONDS´ GESEHEN! SIE WAREN UNGLAUBLICH!«

»RYUICHI! ICH WILL EIN KIND VON DIR!!!«

„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir-“, dachte Tatsuha wie ein Mantra, als er Ryuichis verzweifelte Schreie hörte und sich mit vollem Körpereinsatz durch die Masse nach draußen kämpfte, auf sein Bike sprang und sich in den Verkehr retten konnte. Nachdem er mehrere Häuserblöcke hinter sich gelassen hatte und nichts mehr von dem Aufruhr erkennen konnte, verlangsamte er die Geschwindigkeit und schluckte. Für seinen Gott hatte er soeben bereitwillig die einzigartige „schicksalshafte Begegnung“ geopfert, um ihn nicht in die Sache mit Yuma und sich hineinzuziehen.

Und Yuma hatte er die ganze Zeit bereitwillig in Gefahr gebracht, ohne sich auch nur einmal der Folgen bewusst zu werden, die seinen neuen Freund ereilen konnten. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass Jessica recht gehabt hatte. Er war egoistisch, blauäugig und entnervend naiv. Kein Wunder, dass sie am Vorabend so unfreundlich mit ihm umgegangen war. Sie wollte Yuma beschützen, so wie er Ryuichi beschützen wollte.

Mit einer Entschuldigung war es nicht getan. Aber es war ein Anfang.

\---

Yuma wankte, erschöpft von der Arbeit, das Treppenhaus empor, als ihm einer seiner Nachbarn in heller Aufregung entgegeneilte: „Kitazawa! Meine Güte, es wird Zeit, dass du kommst! Was ist denn nur mit deiner Wohnung los?! Seit einiger Zeit tropft es von meiner Decke! Du hast doch keinen Rohrbruch, oder?!“ Yuma erbleichte und rannte die letzten Stufen hoch.

Als er die Tür aufriss, entspannte er sich mit einem Seufzen wieder und zog sie dem Nachbarn vor der Nase zu. Sich die Stirn reibend watete er mühsam zu Tatsuha, der als Häuflein Elend in der Wohnzimmerecke hockte und auf dessen Heulfällen einige winzige Männchen Wellenreiten veranstalteten, und fragte: „Was ist denn jetzt wieder mit dir los? Hat dir ein unverschämter Hooligan deine geliebte Maschine zerkratzt?“

„Uuuuuuuhhh… Ryuichi… verpasste… Uhuhhhhhhhhh… Schicksal… verpasste… Entschuldig... dige bitte... WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-“

Yuma nickte gefällig und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen: „Ja, natürlich, schon gut. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was los ist, aber ich muss dich wirklich bitten, alles weitere im Bad zu besprechen. Es wird schon jetzt lang genug dauern, das ganze Wasser abzuschöpfen. Wenn du dich über die Wanne beugst, kannst du dich deinem Leid von mir aus noch bis morgen früh hingeben. Abmarsch.“

Es dauerte zwei Stunden, ehe der Tränenfluss versiegt war und Yuma den Grund für die Überflutung seines Wohnzimmers erfuhr. Es brauchte noch eine weitere und einige zornige Klopfer mit nachbarschaftlichen Besenstielen, bevor sein lautes Lachen nicht mehr im ganzen Haus zu hören war.


	6. Amazing Grace

Tatsuha schrubbte sorgfältig den Boden der Bar, während ihm Shannon aufmerksam dabei zusah. Schließlich stieß sie Rauch aus ihrer Nase aus und klopfte den Rest ihrer Zigarette aus ihrer Spitze. Sie kicherte: „Du hast dich in den letzten Tagen wirklich sehr angestrengt, Tatsuha. Du putzt so gründlich, dass der fragwürdige Eindruck, den du beim ersten Mal hinterlassen hast, völlig verblasst! Und ich habe gedacht, es könnte nicht besser werden. Gibt es einen Grund für deine Energie?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass er lügen würde: „Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich bin immer sehr gründlich in allem, was ich tue! Außerdem bezahlen Sie mich schließlich dafür, Chefin. Ich will Ihnen keinen Grund zur Beanstandung geben, haha.“ Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und grinste schief: „Ho? Mich willst du also beeindrucken? Ich bin geehrt, Süßer. Und da dachte ich, du würdest dich für jemand ganz anderen ins Zeug legen…“

Sie lachte, als er etwas trotzig hüstelte und sich schnell umdrehte, um eine Ecke zu säubern, die längst keinen Dreck mehr enthielt. Sie seufzte: „Ach, noch einmal jung sein. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mit ihr tauschen. Von so einem knackigen Recken umworben zu werden, muss wunderbar sein!“ Er lachte: „Sie sind erst Achtunddreißig, Frau Langley! Und Ryan würde mir die Nase ins Gehirn treiben, wenn ich Ihnen zu nahe käme!“ „Hm, fürwahr“, hauchte sie, „wenn er nicht wäre, würdest du es also versuchen?“ Er schreckte zurück und trat dabei beinahe den Eimer um: „Um Himmels Willen, machen Sie sich nicht unglücklich! Ryan ist in allen Belangen der bessere Angestellte!“

Sie wandelte an ihm vorbei und kniff ihm dabei ins Gesäß: „Aber nicht doch, ich flirte doch nur ein bisschen mit dir, Kleiner. Als ob du Milchgesicht mit einem Hengst wie Ryan mithalten könntest! Oh, übrigens, könntest du Grace nachher sagen, dass sie die Gläser besser polieren muss? Ich habe wieder einiges an Wasserflecken daran gefunden. Sie ist eine hervorragende Bartenderin, aber ihre Reinlichkeit lässt noch etwas zu wünschen übrig. Zeig ihr, wie man es richtig macht, bevor du Feierabend machst, ja?“ „Muss ich“, schmollte Tatsuha sichtlich verlegen, „ich glaube, sie nimmt mir meine Einmischung übel. Es wäre sicher besser, wenn Millicent das übernehmen würde.“ Shannon versank kurz in Gedanken. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Nein. Nein, ich denke, du bist der Richtige für diesen Job.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu: „Lass dir keine Gelegenheit entgehen, Romeo!“

Ein Schweißtropfen bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, während sie im Restaurant verschwand.

Weil er sich von Anfang an gut mit Grace verstanden hatte, hatten sich Gerüchte wie Lauffeuer unter der Belegschaft verbreitet. Und weil alle ihre Kollegen großzügige Naturen waren, gaben sie den beiden jüngsten Angestellten so oft es ging Arbeiten, die sie zusammen erledigen konnten. Leider hatte sich dabei eine Tatsache herausgestellt, die sich als nicht ganz förderlich für ein harmonisches Arbeitsverhältnis erwies.

Tatsuha war ein Alleskönner.

Ob es sich um Schrubben, Wischen, Fegen, Bohnern handelte… selbst im besagten Gläserpolieren besaß er die besseren Fähigkeiten. Er hatte sogar schon ein paarmal in der Küche auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes aushelfen dürfen, weil seine Kochkünste recht schnell entdeckt worden waren. Am Anfang war es noch lustig gewesen, Graces Murren und Kriegserklärungen zuzuhören.

Irgendwann hatten sie aber beide gemerkt, dass es ihr einfach an Geschick mangelte, welches sie auch mit Entschlossenheit nicht auszugleichen schaffte. Und so emotional, wie er sie kennengelernt hatte, ließ sie ihn ihr Missfallen seitdem spüren.

Kurzum, Grace war neidisch auf ihn.

Er seufzte. Shannon schien es noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, wie schnippisch sie ihm in letzter Zeit entgegentrat. Sie dachte wohl immer noch, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen anzubahnen begann.

Tatsuha wusste es besser.

Er zuckte ein klein wenig zusammen, als er die Hintertür klappern hörte und durch Graces gedämpftes Brummen sofort wusste, dass sie auch heute wieder schlechte Laune hatte. Er seufzte erneut und setzte dann ein strahlendes Lächeln auf. Als Grace hereinkam, begrüßte er sie und gab auch gleich Shannons Anweisung an sie weiter. Ihr düsterer Blick musterte ihn einen Augenblick lang, dann grunzte sie kurz, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass die Nachricht angekommen war, und band sich ihre Schürze um. Er beobachtete sie, während sie bereitwillig die Gläser aus dem Regal holte und sie im Licht kritisch hin- und herdrehte.

Er wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu und fragte beiläufig: »Du sehen müde aus. Geht es dich nicht gut?« Er fühlte ihren stechenden Blick. Er erhielt so lange keine Antwort, dass er gerade die Frage erneut stellen wollte, als ihre Stimme ertönte: »Nein, mir geht es tatsächlich nicht gut. Aber es ist nichts, was ein perfekter Mensch wie du verstehen könnte.« Er brummte leise. Zum Auswringen des Mopps wandte er sich ihr zu und dachte: „Aber deswegen musst du nicht jeden grammatikalischen Fehler betonen, nur um mir eins auszuwischen.“ Laut sagte er: »Ich bin gleich fertig, du kannst aber bereits anfangen, wenn möchtest du. Ich sein mir sicher, dass du es auch alleine schaffen kannst.« Sie legte ein Glas schief und schnippte es mit dem Finger an: »Wirklich? Nun, wenn du da sicher sein tust. Da kann ich mir ja richtig was drauf einbilden, nicht wahr?« Er seufzte wieder und stützte sich auf seinem Mopp ab. Einige Zeit schwiegen sie, das einzige Geräusch das helle Quietschen des Glases, wenn Grace mit dem Poliertuch darüberfuhr.

»Wie lange willst du noch sauer sein?«

Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge: »Aber ich bin doch nicht sauer!« Er lachte kurz bitter auf: »Ach nein?! Was ist das dann, diese Show, die du… die du…« Er stützte den Mopp an seiner Schulter ab und zog das Wörterbuch aus der Tasche. Er blätterte hastig darin herum.

Gerade, als er das passende Wort gefunden hatte, erwähnte sie wie nebenbei: »Abziehst.«

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte. Er war nicht der Typ, der leicht wütend auf ein Mädchen wurde, doch Grace brachte ihn mit ihrer Attitüde an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Mit seinen löchrigen Sprachkenntnissen konnte er noch nicht einmal richtig kontern, selbst wenn er etwas Passendes zu erwidern hatte! Er fühlte sich entsetzlich hilflos.

»Es ist nicht mein Schuld, als du bist schlechter als ich in allen Sachen.«

»Natürlich nicht, Herr Perfekt! Ich bin die Letzte, die etwas an dir kritisieren könnte. Wenn man mal von deiner sprachlichen Ausdrucksfähigkeit absieht…«

»Kannst du vielleicht sprechen Japanisch?! Ich finde, mein Englisch ist gut unter gegeben Umständen!«

»Sicher, für jemanden, der sich selbst nicht versteht...«

»Es sein schon ziemlich traurig, wenn deine Muttersprache Einziges ist, mit dem du mich triumphieren kannst!«

»Ach, lass mir doch diese eine Sache, damit ich überhaupt einen Grund habe, am Leben zu bleiben.«

»Verdammt, Grace! Ich kann nichts für deine… deine…«

»Sprich dich ruhig aus, Herr Perfekt. Ich als personifizierte Unfähigkeit kann schließlich nichts dagegenhalten.«

Er senkte den Kopf. Warum hatte sich ihre Beziehung nur so schlecht entwickelt? Wäre sie glücklich gewesen, wenn er zurückgesteckt hätte und sie ab und zu hätte „gewinnen“ lassen? Noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte er es in Erwägung gezogen.

-flashback-

„Ahahahahaha-“

„Ist ja gut! Ich hab´s verstanden, Yuma! Ich werde dir nie wieder erzählen, wenn einer meiner Lebensträume wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt! Wie kannst du dich nur über meine Seelenpein so schamlos amüsieren?!“

„Verzeih, aber es war einfach zu gut! Erzähl mir nochmal den Teil, in dem du vor Sakuma geflüchtet bist! Wenn ich es mir bildlich vorstelle… HAHAHAHAHA!“

„Sehr witzig.“

„Nun, genau genommen habe ich nicht den geringsten Grund zum Lachen. Mein Parkett ist ruiniert! Hast du eine Vorstellung, wie teuer sowas ist? Eigentlich müsste Sakuma mir meinen Bodenbelag ersetzen… … … Gnihihihihi-“

„Mann, gestern war der schwärzeste Tag meines Lebens. Aber wenigstens du hast Spaß.“

„Definitiv.“

„…“

„Hey, reich mir mal die Butter rüber.“

„Yuma?“

„Was ist?“

„Es tut mir leid. Ich meine, dass ich dir diese Schwierigkeiten eingebrockt habe.“

„Ein bisschen spät für Einsicht, meinst du nicht? Aber keine Sorge, ich habe einen Bekannten, der verlegt das Zeug billiger.“

„Ich meine doch nicht das Parkett!“

„… Ich weiß. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Wenn ich es nicht gewollt hätte, hätte ich es nicht getan. Und jetzt die Butter, bitte.“

„Warum hast du mich verteidigt, als Jess mich so fertiggemacht hat? Schließlich… Sie hatte recht, nicht wahr?“

„Hm, weiß nicht genau. Vielleicht ist es mir egal, ob du mir dankst oder dich entschuldigst. Ich schätze, ich habe einfach nichts von dir erwartet. Butter!“

„Warum klingt das in meinen Ohren irgendwie nach Beleidigung?“

„Keine Ahnung. Sollte keine sein.“

„Also gut! Ich habe mich entscheiden!“

„Entschieden? Für was?“

„Ich werde dir beweisen, dass ich es wert bin, Erwartungen in mich zu setzen!“

„… Butter?“

-flashback end-

Das Gespräch mit Yuma hatte es ihm unmöglich gemacht, Rücksicht auf irgendwen zu nehmen. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, alles zu geben. Er strengte sich nicht an, um Grace zu beeindrucken. Er strengte sich an, um Yuma nicht zu enttäuschen.

Er packte seine Putzutensilien zusammen und stolzierte erhobenen Hauptes an ihr vorbei: »Dann sei halt eingeschnappt, wenn du glücklich bist! Glaub nicht, dass mir deine… deine…«

»Berechtigte Kritik.«

»… Sticheleien irgendwas ausmachen! Ich gebe weiter Bestes mich-«

»Mein Bestes.«

»- weil ich ihm nämlich beweisen werde, dass ich bin… bin...«

»Ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Gesellschaft.«

»… verlässlich! Dass ich kein kleiner Parasit bin!«

Grace zog nachdenklich die Augenbraue hoch: »´Ihm´? ´Parasit´? Wer ist er und warum nennt er dich so?« Tatsuha blieb kurz vor der Tür stehen und nuschelte schmollend: »Mein Cousin. Er bezeichnet mir immer als Schmarotzer und Nervensäge und Plagegeist. Aber ich werde es ihn noch beweisen.« Er wirbelte herum und strahlte sie voller Optimismus an: »Dass er mich vertrauen kann!« Damit verließ er den Raum. Sie hörte ihn noch eine Weile im Flur klappern, ehe es still wurde und er sich zweifellos auf dem Nachhauseweg befand. Sie starrte auf das Glas in ihrer Hand: »Mir. Dass er mir vertrauen kann, du Sprachgenie. Und außerdem hast du was vergessen…«

Als Shannon zehn Minuten später den Kopf zur Tür hereinstreckte und sich erkundigte, ob er ihr das Polieren beigebracht hatte, nickte Grace, ohne zu zögern.

\---

Es war bereits spät am Abend und der Flur, durch den er lautlos schlich, war dunkel, lediglich vorbeifahrende Autos erhellten Wände und Mobiliar für einige Augenblicke.

Dieses Mal würde er es schaffen, seinem Gefängnis zu entkommen. Und dann würde er den Mann finden, dem er die entsetzlichste Viertelstunde seines Lebens zu verdanken hatte. Er würde ihn finden und sich fürchterlich an ihm rächen, für alles, was er hatte durchmachen müssen! Auf Zehenspitzen umrundete er eine Ecke…

„Bang. Gotcha, fella.“

Das Licht wurde angeknipst und ihm entfuhr ein spitzer Schrei, als es ihn mitten in die Augen traf. Ein sehr gereizt aussehender Manager im himmelblauen Pyjama lehnte an der Wand und stöhnte völlig übermüdet: „Damn, wie lange soll das eigentlich noch so weitergehen?! Ist es denn wirklich zu viel verlangt, dich ruhig zu verhalten und die letzten paar freien Tage bis zum Aufnahmebeginn hier im Hotel zu verbringen?! Was erhoffst du dir eigentlich da draußen? Außer einem schnellen, schmerzhaften Tod erwartet dich gar nichts! Du glaubst doch nicht tatsächlich, einem wildfremden Typen in einer Stadt wie New York zufällig ein zweites Mal über den Weg zu laufen! Get real!“ Ryuichi zog sich das Nachtsichtgerät vom Gesicht und rückte den Gürtel seines schwarzen Ninjakostüms zurecht: „Alles, was ich will, ist Gerechtigkeit! Ich finde schon Mittel und Wege, ihn ausfindig zu machen! Und was den Mob vor dem Haus betrifft, habe ich bereits eine geniale Idee, unbemerkt passieren zu können!“ Seine Hände verschwanden hinter seinem Rücken. Als sie wieder zum Vorschein kamen, enthielten sie...

Während sich K die Schläfen massierte, strahlte Ryuichi siegesgewiss: „Mit diesen anatomisch auf mich zugeschnittenen Haftsaugern werde ich mich an der Außenwand dieses Gebäudes entlangbewegen können, ohne unnötige Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Die Fans werden gar nicht wissen, dass ich mich nicht mehr im Zimmer befinde! Somit besteht überhaupt keine Gefahr für mich und ich kann mich ganz auf meine Rache konzentrieren! Muha- MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!“

Der Blonde verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schloss missmutig die Augen: „Ryuichi. Das sind keine Haftsauger, das sind Pömpel, die du zweifelsfrei von der Hoteltoilette entwendet hast. Sie sind nicht auf dich, sondern auf die Hoteltoiletten zugeschnitten. Und ganz zu schweigen davon, dass gewisse physikalische Gesetze ein solches Manöver niemals zulassen würden, musst du dich im Delirium befinden, wenn du denkst, dass ich dich an der Gebäudefassade herumkriechen lassen werde, um irgendeinen Freak zu suchen, dessen Gesicht du nicht kennst… No, streich das. Ich werde dich nicht an der Gebäudefassade herumkriechen lassen, völlig egal aus welchem Grund!“

„Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can-“

Entsetzte Verzweiflung gab ihm die Energie, den enthusiastischen Sänger nach minutenlangem Kampf vom Fensterbrett ziehen zu können. Ryuichi schmollte beleidigt: „Kommen Sie schon, K! Es geht hier nicht um irgendein kleines Vergehen! Er hat zweimal versucht, mich umzubringen! Zuerst hat er versucht, mich kaltblütig zu überfahren, und als das nicht funktioniert hat, hat er Fans auf mich gehetzt! FANS, K!!! Wie abgrundtief verdorben muss ein Charakter sein, um einen wehrlosen Mitmenschen einer Meute von Fans auszuliefern!“

„Du vergisst den Fahrer des Motorrades. Dafür kannst du den Sozius nicht verantwortlich machen.“

„Ich meine, jeder weiß schließlich, was Fans mit dir anstellen können!“

„Und ich habe dich gebeten, im Café zu warten. Es ist deine Schuld, wenn du gute Ratschläge einfach in den Wind schießt…“

„Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was aus mir geworden wäre, wenn Sie mich nicht gerettet hätten! Sie… sie waren schon an meiner Unterhose angelangt, K!“

„Ryuichi…“

„An meiner Unterhose!“

K kratzte sich unsicher am Kopf, während sein traumatisierter Schützling etwas von „unvorstellbarem Grauen“ und „Impotenz“ brabbelte. Dann packte er die schluchzende SD- Version am Kragen und lenkte seine Schritte in Richtung ihrer Zimmer.

´Er ist fixiert. Not good, definitely not good.´

„Was hältst du von dem Vorschlag, uns ein paar Drinks zu genehmigen? Das wird dich sicher auf andere Gedanken bringen“, schlug der Manager großzügig vor und lächelte aufmunternd. Ryuichi zog eine lange Spur Rotz zurück in den Kopf und sah misstrauisch hoch: „Aber nicht an der Hotelbar.“ Ks Augenbraue zuckte kurz, aber heftig: „Strapazier meine Geduld nicht über, lad.“

\---

Es war nicht viel los für einen Samstag, doch Grace wunderte sich nicht sonderlich darüber. Vor nicht langer Zeit hatte keine vier Straßen weiter ein neuer Laden eröffnet und gab seine Getränke noch immer für einen Spottpreis ab. Nur ihre Stammkunden waren ihnen treu geblieben und sie wusste, dass auch der Rest bald wieder eintrudeln würde, sobald er sich bewusst wurde, dass das „Heaven´s Den“ eben doch die besten Drinks im Umkreis ausschenkte. Bis dahin hatte sie sich vorgenommen, die ruhige Zeit vollends auszukosten.

Derzeit arrangierte sie stressfrei einige Flaschen in einem unteren Regal um. Als die Türglocke einen ihrer melodischen Zufallstöne spielte, brauchte sie deswegen erst ein paar Sekunden, um sich aufzurichten und die Neuankömmlinge begrüßen zu können.

Was sie erblickte, missfiel ihr ebenso sehr wie ihrer Kollegin.

Millicent warf ihr einen diskreten Seitenblick zu und beide Frauen ballten, unbemerkt von den Gästen, ihre Hände und zählten still bis drei. Grace knurrte frustriert, als ihre „Schere“ fair verlor und setzte ihr strahlendes Arbeitslächeln auf, als sie sich den beiden sehr seltsamen Gestalten, die sich an den Tresen setzten, hinzugesellte: »Guten Abend, meine Herren. Was darf ich Ihnen bringen?« Der Große mit blondem Pferdeschwanz lächelte charmant: »Was können Sie denn empfehlen, reizende Bardame?«

Während sie an seinem Verhalten nichts aussetzen konnte, bereitete ihr sein Aufzug geringfügige Sorgen. Denn abgesehen von seiner verspiegelten Sonnenbrille, die er, trotz der Dunkelheit, abzunehmen keine Anstalten machte, war ihr sofort die Beule in seinem beigefarbenen Jackett aufgefallen. Und sie konnte schwören, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Metall aufblitzen gesehen zu haben.

Sie lächelte: »Sie sehen aus wie jemand, der gerne pur trinkt. Ich würde auf Whiskey tippen. Wir haben hervorragenden Bourbon da.« »Klingt vielversprechend«, grinste er, und sie wusste sofort, dass er nicht nur den Bourbon meinte. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Begleiter, der völlig in sich gekehrt mit einem Finger im Mund die Karte studierte. Er trug eine ausgefranste Jeanslatzhose über einem gelbgestreiften T- Shirt, und als wenn das nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, aufzufallen wie der buchstäbliche bunte Hund, komplettierte der tief ins Gesicht gezogene, wenig stilechte rote Schutzhelm mit „Safety First“- Schriftzug die Katastrophe. Ihr Mundwinkel zitterte ein wenig, doch sie rief sich Shannons Motto ins Gedächtnis.

´Der zahlende Gast ist König.´

Solange sie zahlten, konnten sich also alle Menschen ein bisschen Exzentrik erlauben.

Schließlich streckte ihr Kunde einen abgekauten Finger in die Höhe und piepste: »Ich nehme einen Grasshopper, Na No Da! Mit Vanilleeis, bitte!« Sie stutzte. Seine glockenklare Stimme erinnerte sie nicht unbedingt an die eines Erwachsenen. Und war er nicht verdächtig klein und… pausbäckig? Sie starrte ihn kurz an, danach seinen Begleiter, richtete sich schließlich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf, ohne auch nur im Entferntesten an die eigentlich angepeilte Bedrohlichkeit heranzureichen, und teilte den beiden unmissverständlich mit: »Entschuldigen Sie, aber als anständiges Lokal dürfen und werden wir auch bei Begleitung und Einverständnis eines Erwachsenen keine alkoholhaltigen Getränke an Minderjährige ausschenken. Sollten Sie kein Verständnis für unsere Einstellung zeigen, muss ich Sie auf höflichste Art bitten, zu gehen. Außerdem muss ich Ihnen wohl nicht erklären, dass ich eine solche Verantwortungslosigkeit gegenüber Ihrem Nachwuchs nicht gutheißen kann.«

Sie sahen sie schweigend an, dann sich gegenseitig. Der Blonde nickte dem Kleinen kurz zu und dieser begann fieberhaft, in seinem Rucksack zu wühlen.

Millicent machte sich die kurze Ablenkung zunutze und trat mit ausdruckslosem Blick an ihre Kollegin heran: »Dieser Typ sieht nicht danach aus, als wenn er einen langen Geduldsfaden besitzen würde. Was machst du, wenn er plötzlich Amok läuft? Du weißt, dass er eine Waffe trägt, nicht wahr?« »Gut zu wissen, dass du es wusstest und mich trotzdem zu ihnen geschickt hast«, zischte Grace erregt zurück, »aber abgesehen von deiner kollegialen Freundlichkeit kann ich es nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren, Kinder zu bedienen! Und außerdem ist das illegal! Nachher haben wir eine Anzeige am Hals, weil sich das Balg nicht beherrschen konnte und an einer Alkoholvergiftung gestorben ist! Willst du das der Chefin erklären?!«

»Äh, Entschuldigung?«

Grace fuhr herum und schielte direkt auf einen ihr vor die Nase gehaltenen Ausweis. Der Blonde stützte sich müde auf einer Hand ab: »Ich hoffe, das klärt alle bestehenden Missverständnisse. Ich schätze, das hätten wir besser sofort machen sollen…« Sie starrte auf das Geburtsdatum, dann auf den freundlich lächelnden Besitzer, dann wieder auf das Geburtsdatum… und auf den Besitzer.

»DREI... UND... DREISSIG?!?!«

»Die meisten Leute sagen mir, dass ich jünger aussehe. Lustig, nicht wahr? Hahaha!«

Millicent trat ihrer Kollegin nach ein paar Minuten heimlich vors Schienbein, woraufhin deren als kleine Blase entfleuchte Seele zurück in den Körper fuhr. Grace stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf die Theke und senkte den hochroten Kopf: »Verzeihen Sie mir meine Voreiligkeit. Die Drinks kommen sofort. Natürlich gehen sie aufs Haus, die Herren.« »Es ist wirklich kein Problem«, lächelte der Kleine, »ich bin´s gewohnt, No Da! Ähm… gibt´s dafür mehr Vanilleeis?« »So viel Sie wollen«, schluchzte sie und dachte, immer noch beschämt: »Warum passiert sowas immer nur mir?!«

Als sie den Fremden ihre Getränke zuschob, musterte sie den Blonden eindringlich und nahm schließlich ihren ganzen Mut zusammen: »Darf ich fragen, warum Sie die Brille nicht abnehmen, obwohl es draußen schon lange dunkel ist? Da ist es ja kein Wunder, dass man misstrauisch wird und voreilige Schlüsse zieht.« Er hob eine Augenbraue: »Stimmt schon, Fräulein. Aber können Sie mir sagen, warum ein Kunde ohne Brille weniger verdächtig wirkt?«

»Das ist doch wohl klar! Wenn jemand seine Augen versteckt, kann man ihn nicht mehr identifizieren!«

»Und warum ausgerechnet die Augen? Der Großteil eines Körpers ist im Normalfall bedeckt. Wieso stören sich die Menschen ausgerechnet an den Augen?«

»Man sagt doch, dass die Augen das Fenster zur Seele sind. Kein Wunder, dass man sich sicherer fühlt, wenn man erkennen kann, was der andere denkt.«

»Das ist alles Einbildung. Der berühmte Strohhalm, an dem sich die Leute festhalten, wenn ihnen der Boden unter den Füßen wegbricht. Meine Augen sagen Ihnen genauso viel wie meine Zehennägel. Nichts für ungut.«

»Passt schon. Wollen Sie mir Ihre These beweisen und mich gleichzeitig richtig glücklich machen?«

»Gern. Was kann ich für Sie tun?«

»Sie nehmen die Brille und Ihr Freund den kom… den Helm ab.«

»Tut mir leid, wir kommen nicht ins Geschäft. Sonst noch was?«

»Och, kommen Sie schon, K! Sie ist nett und lustig und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie uns in Schwierigkeiten bringen will! Außerdem ist mir warm!«

»Du hältst dich raus. Ich erinnere dich nur ungern an dein Intermezzo im Musikladen.«

Grace schluckte besorgt, als sie sah, wie sich der Kleine auf seinem Hocker zusammenkrümmte und erbärmlich winselte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie die beiden einordnen sollte. Einerseits wirkten sie nicht wie Terroristen oder ähnlich besorgniserregende Gestalten, andererseits war ihr ihre Maskerade alles andere als geheuer. Als sich der Blonde nach mehreren Drinks schließlich Richtung Toiletten verzog, packte sie deswegen die Gelegenheit am Schopf und beugte sich nach einigen Augenblicken näher an den Kleinen heran: »Nun, mein Herr? Wie wäre es mit einem Zauberkunststück?« Sofort sendete er eine Aura der Neugierde aus und nickte eifrig. Sie grinste innerlich.

Sie stellte zwei kleine Gläser auf den Tresen direkt vor seine Nase und füllte eine braune Flüssigkeit bis zur knappen Mitte hinein. Über einen Löffel goss sie anschließend vorsichtig cremefarbenen Likör darüber und kicherte, als er sein Kinn auf seine Unterarme sinken ließ, um sie besser beobachten zu können. Offenbar hatte er diesen Shot noch nie gesehen. Er schien höchst fasziniert von der Tatsache zu sein, dass sich die Schichten nicht vermischten, und sie gab voller Eigenlob zu, dass ihr Lieblingscocktail mal wieder perfekt gelingen würde. Zum Abschluss füllte sie den schmalen Rand des Glases noch mit Rum auf und winkte ihn mit ihrem Zeigefinger noch ein Stück näher heran.

Blitzschnell ließ sie das firmeneigene Feuerzeug aufblitzen und zog die Flamme vor seiner Nase durch den Alkohol. Mit einem erschrockenen Schrei fuhr sein Kopf vor den kleinen Stichflammen zurück und von dem Schwung fiel sein Helm zu Boden. Einige Sekunden war alles still und Grace starrte in den weit aufgesperrten Mund von…

Als K zurückkam, eröffnete sich ihm eine sehr seltsame Szene.

Sein Schützling strampelte panisch auf seinem Hocker herum, während ihm die Bartenderin in die Backen kniff und begeistert seine Mundwinkel auseinanderzog. Dabei schmiegte sie ihre Wange an seine und kreischte ausgelassen: »Wie SÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜSS!!! Mil, sieh ihn dir an! Er ist so SÜÜÜÜÜÜSS!!!« »Hm«, kam die trockene Antwort, »ich denke, du solltest ihn jetzt loslassen. Er ist zehn Jahre älter als du.« Die Angesprochene jubelte weiter: »Diese Knopfaugen! Und diese Pausbäckchen!« Die wenigen anderen Gäste sahen ein wenig verdattert dem Treiben zu, bis sich K aus seiner Schreckstarre befreite und sich bemühte, die fremde Frau von dem Sänger zu lösen: »Fräulein, bitte sehen Sie davon ab, meinem Freund den Kopf abzuschrauben! Er braucht ihn noch! Er verdient sein Geld damit!«

Sie ließ schließlich von ihm ab, himmelte ihn aber mit Sternen in den Augen weiter an: »Sie müssen mir unbedingt sagen, wie Sie es schaffen, mit Dreiunddreißig noch so frisch und straff auszusehen! Was nehmen Sie zu sich, um sich so gut zu halten?« Ryuichi blinzelte und rieb sich etwas angefressen die Wangen: »Täglich zehn Lollis und fünf Eisbecher. Na No Da.« Während sich Grace voller Motivation Notizen machte, beugte sich K verärgert zu ihm hinunter und zischte: „Warum zum Teufel hast du dein Gesicht gezeigt? Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich hier wieder ein Fanpulk bildet! Du bist so unverantwortlich!“

Von hinten wurde der Helm zwischen ihnen nach vorne gereicht. Millicent sah K nichtssagend an: »Ich bitte, meine Kollegin zu entschuldigen. Sie ist noch recht kindisch. Die Bifis gehen auch aufs Haus.« Und etwas leiser flüsterte sie Ryuichi zu: »Unsere Kundschaft heute gehört nicht unbedingt zu Ihrer Zielgruppe. Sie sind hier absolut sicher, Herr Sakuma. Gönnen Sie sich etwas Ruhe und Entspannung. Und Sie, Herr Leibwächter, sollten wirklich Ihre Brille abnehmen. Sie verängstigen unsere übrigen Gäste und machen sich auffälliger, als Sie eigentlich sind. Bitte vergessen Sie nicht, dass Sie sich in Amerika befinden. Große Blonde stechen hier nicht so sehr ins Auge wie in Japan. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen.« Damit begab sie sich zurück hinter die Bar und begann seelenruhig, Gläser zu spülen.

Zuerst stutzten die Männer, dann sahen sie sich an und K zog zögerlich seine Brille von der Nase. Grace hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefasst und lächelte sie freundlich und ahnungslos an. Trotz ihres Gefühlsausbruchs bei Ryuichis Anblick schien sie tatsächlich nicht zu wissen, wer er war. K liebte sie dafür.

Und Sakuma nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihre Wissenslücke ausführlich zu füllen.

»Wenn das so ist: Ich bin Ryuichi Sakuma, komme aus Japan, wo ich in der landesweit berühmten Band Nittle Grasper gesungen habe und bin jetzt hier Schauspieler, um meine Karriere auszuweiten. Haben Sie vielleicht ´Ich und meine erste Liebe´ gesehen? Ich habe den Keith gespielt. Junge, die Arbeit hat Spaß gemacht.«

K sah seinen Schützling entgeistert an.

Millicent sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

Grace sah ihn mit unschuldiger Verwirrung an.

Doch dann schlug sie mit einer Faust verstehend in die Hand und lachte: »Jetzt weiß ich, warum mir Ihr Name gleich so bekannt vorkam! Natürlich! Meine Güte, wie konnte ich ihn nur vergessen? Unser neuer Mitarbeiter kaut mir seit seinem Antritt regelmäßig die Ohren mit Ihnen ab!« »Tatsächlich«, murmelte K, dessen Pupillen noch immer starr auf Sakuma hafteten. »Ja«, jauchzte sie, »er ist auch Japaner und total vernarrt in Little Graper! So ein Pech, dass er schon Feierabend hat, er würde bestimmt sonstwas tun, um Sie live erleben zu können, haha!« »Oh, wirklich schade«, säuselte Sakuma, »und es heißt ´Nittle Grasper´.« »Nun, ich denke, wir können uns glücklich schätzen, dass er nicht anwesend ist«, Ks Fixierung hatte sich noch immer nicht gelöst, »ansonsten wäre es hier jetzt nicht mehr so lauschig, nicht wahr, Ryuichi?« »Ja, da haben Sie natürlich recht, K«, lachte der Sänger, »aber er hätte unserer unwissenden Bardame hier sicher erzählen können, wie unglaublich großartig Nittle Grasper ist und dass man wirklich was verpasst, wenn man uns nicht kennt. Harhar!«

Endlich sah K zu Grace hinüber und sagte entschieden: »Wir möchten zahlen. Ich denke, wir haben Ihre Gastfreundschaft lange genug in Anspruch genommen.« Sie wurde blass: »Oh, ich hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht irgendwie beleidigt? Ich schwöre Ihnen, ich hatte nie die Absicht-« Er lächelte: »Nein, nein! Sie waren sehr… amüsant, wirklich! Ich glaube nur einfach, dass sich mein Freund hier inzwischen mehr als genug hinter die Binde gegossen hat.«

Nachdem er ihre Rechnung beglichen und zum Zeichen seiner Aufrichtigkeit ein mehr als großzügiges Trinkgeld spendiert hatte, zog er Sakuma am Arm aus der Bar und beugte sich, kaum, dass sie das Gebäude verlassen hatten, zornig zu ihm hinunter: »Sag mal, spinnst du?! Jetzt finden wir schon mal einen Laden, in dem wir uns ungestört ein paar ruhige Stunden aufhalten können, ohne dass du von lüsternen Weibern umlagert wirst, und du gibst willentlich diese Anonymität auf? Was ist bloß in dich gefahren?!«

Sakuma schwieg eine Weile, sah ihn dann aber sichtlich verwirrt an. »Ganz ehrlich«, stammelte er mit für ihn ausgesprochen seltenem Ernst, woraufhin K erstaunt eine Augenbraue hochzog und seine Hand sinken ließ, »ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, warum mich ihre Ignoranz so aufgeregt hat. Ich sollte froh sein, dass sie mich nicht zu öffentlichen Sex gezwungen hat, stimmt´s? Ich sollte froh sein, dass man mir nicht die Kleider vom Leib gerissen und die Haut abgezogen hat, stimmt´s?!« Der Blonde fand für den Ausdruck, den er auf dem Gesicht seines Schützlings sah, keine Worte. Er tendierte etwa zwischen völlig entgeistert und offen verängstigt. Sakuma wandte seinen Blick ab und starrte zu Boden: »Ich meine, wann habe ich das letzte Mal so entspannt in einer öffentlichen Einrichtung verkehren können, K? Das muss Jahrzehnte her sein! Und ich habe einfach-«

»Wenn ich dazu was sagen dürfte…«

Beide fuhren erschrocken herum, um in das milde lächelnde Gesicht von Grace zu blicken.

»Ich vermute, Sie fühlten sich schlichtweg beleidigt. Wenn man so lange von Groupies verfolgt wurde wie Sie, entwickelt man wahrscheinlich automatisch den Wunsch, einfach in Frieden gelassen zu werden. Aber wenn dieser Zeitpunkt dann tatsächlich kommt, fühlt man sich unsicher und mit einem Schlag vergessen. Obwohl man bekommt, was man wollte, fühlt man sich nicht wohl, weil es nicht das ist, woran man gewöhnt ist. Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, es war wirklich nicht meine Absicht, Sie irgendwie vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Aber Sie sollten sich wirklich nicht so abhängig von öffentlicher Anerkennung machen. Auch ohne Berühmtheit kann man ein sehr glückliches Leben führen, Herr Sakuma.«

Der Sänger blinzelte überrascht und schien angestrengt zu überlegen. Doch plötzlich verwandelte er sich mit einem hohlen Geräusch zurück in seine Mini- Version und strahlte sie fröhlich an: »Wow! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Lösung so einfach ist! Ich glaube, Sie haben tatsächlich recht! Mir geht´s schon wieder viel besser! Danke, Doktor Bardame!«

K schaltete sich ein: »Ja, herzlichen Dank. Hätte nie gedacht, dass sich Ryuichi mal zu niederer Geltungssucht herablassen würde.« Von dem finsteren Schmollmund des Brünetten lenkte er geschickt mit der Frage ab, warum sie ihnen gefolgt war und ob er sich bei der Abrechnung geirrt hätte. »Nein, keine Sorge«, winkte Grace hektisch ab, »ich… ähm… habe da nur eine kleine Bitte…« »Alles für die clevere Dame«, lächelte er zurück. Sie wandte sich an Ryuichi und streckte ihm zögernd eine Autogrammkarte mit seinem Konterfei entgegen: »Ja, also… die hat er mir gegeben, weil ich meinte, noch nie von seiner Lieblingsband gehört zu haben, und jetzt… Hm… könnten Sie mir vielleicht ein Autogramm geben? Für ihn, meine ich.«

Von einer auf die andere Sekunde glühte der Kleine wie ein Heizstab und zückte strahlend einen Buntstift aus seinem Rucksack: »Na klar, Na No Da!!! Das mach ich gern!« Er schnappte sich die Karte und lehnte sie an Ks Rücken. Nachdem er eine Weile gekritzelt hatte, fragte er: »Wie heißt er denn, wie heißt er denn?!« »Ta-«, begann sie, hielt jedoch abrupt inne und grinste durchtrieben, »ach, schreiben Sie doch bitte einfach ´Herr Perfekt´.« Der Sänger kicherte und beendete sein Werk. Dann gab er ihr die Karte zurück und sie las stumm die Botschaft.

´Für den besten Freund, den eine Doktor Bardame haben kann! Halt dir Frau Perfekt warm, Herr Perfekt! Ich feuere dich feste an! Ryuichi Sakuma.´

Nun war sie es, die hochrot anlief und entsetzt mit den Armen fuchtelte: »Oh, um Himmels Willen, Sie haben das völlig missverstanden!« Doch die beiden standen schon auf der anderen Straßenseite und hatten sie gar nicht mehr gehört. Ryuichi drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um und schrie begeistert: »Vielen Dank für heute! Sie machen echt die besten Drinks, die ich je getrunken habe!!!« Lachend winkte er, bis ihn K um die nächste Ecke gezogen hatte. Sie blieb fassungslos und mit offenem Mund zurück, während einige Passanten, die den Ausruf gehört hatten, kurz stehenblieben und dann neugierig die Bar begutachteten, ehe ein Großteil von ihnen darin verschwand.

Sie schaute noch einmal auf die Karte. In einer der oberen Ecken leuchtete ihr ein Mini- Ryuichi entgegen und zeigte ihr das Victory- Zeichen. Nach diversen Minuten zogen sich ihre Mundwinkel hoch und sie steckte das Autogramm selig lächelnd in eine Gesäßtasche.

\---

Tatsuha machte gerade eine kleine Pause im Hinterhof, als er ihr altes, klappriges Fahrrad um die Ecke quietschen hörte. Voller böser Vorahnungen stöhnte er gereizt und biss schnell von seinem Apfel ab, um sich nicht zu einschlägigen Kommentaren hinreißen zu lassen. Irgendwann, so hoffte er, würde sich seine Kollegin schon wieder einkriegen und ihn nicht mehr wie ein Kameradenschwein behandeln. Er sah ihr aus den Augenwinkeln dabei zu, wie sie den Drahtesel an den Mülltonnen abstützte und ihn mit einem Hochsicherheitsschloss, welches seinen Wert um ein Vielfaches überschritt, absicherte. Dann fischte sie ihre Handtasche aus dem zerbrechlich wirkenden Körbchen und stapfte geradewegs auf ihn zu. Er wünschte sich nun, sich nicht auf die Treppenstufen, sondern auf die kleine Bank unter dem Seitenfenster gesetzt zu haben, doch er hatte mit ihr nicht unterhalb einer Stunde gerechnet.

Als sie ihn erreicht hatte, baute sie sich bedrohlich vor ihm auf und sah ihn todernst an. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte innerlich und wich ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite aus, um ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch nachdem sie sich auch nach mehreren Augenblicken nicht bewegt hatte, sah er perplex hoch und schluckte automatisch.

Ihre Augen verrieten Gewitterstimmung.

Aus Mangel an Möglichkeiten zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und stotterte unsicher: »Äh… Dir auch einen… wunderschönen guten Tag?« Sie kniff die Lider ein wenig zusammen, um anschließend zu seinem großen Erstaunen einen Schmollmund zu ziehen und den Kopf zur Seite zu wenden. Mit leiser, fast unwilliger Stimme brummelte sie schließlich: »Also… ich wollte nur sagen… Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so unmöglich benommen habe. Mein Verhalten war total kindisch und ich möchte dich um Verzeihung bitten. Und… ah… ja… also hiermit.« Und damit glitt ihre Hand in ihre Jackeninnentasche und holte ein Stück Papier heraus, welches sie ihm ein bisschen betroffen entgegenhielt: »Freunde?«

Er hatte gar nicht auf das Geschenk gewartet, sondern war gleich nach ihrer Entschuldigung in ein glückliches Grinsen ausgebrochen: »Angenommen! Ich bin so froh, dass wir uns verstehen wieder! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie gemein ich mich gefühlt habe, als du mich hast so… angefeindet?« Sie schnaubte grinsend: »Ich glaube, du meinst, dass du dich mies gefühlt hast. Aber naja, ich versteh dich ja trotzdem…« Sie lachten beide erleichtert.

Dann sah sich Tatsuha die Karte an: »Und was haben wir hier? Ist das Einladung in ein besonders exklusives Imbissbu- HEILIGE SCHEISSE!!!« Die letzten Worte stieß er in Japanisch aus und seine Augäpfel trennten sich beinahe von den Nerven, als sie ihm aus dem Kopf traten. Sie fiel bei dem Anblick fast zu Boden vor Lachen: »Und, gefällt dir meine bescheidene Reuegabe?«

»Schei- Wann hast du das denn bekommen?! Oh nein... Sag bloß nicht, er war gestern hier und hat was getrunken...«

»Oh doch, mein Lieber. Und es war nur drei Stunden nach deinem Feierabend. Hehe.«

»NEEEEEIN!!!«

Er raufte sich aufgebracht die Haare. Doch dann fiel im plötzlich wieder ein, dass er ihm sowieso aus dem Weg zu gehen hatte. Warum?! Warum ergaben sich auf einmal haufenweise Gelegenheiten, seinen Gott zu treffen, jetzt, wo es ihm nicht möglich war, sie in aller Feierlichkeit zu nutzen?!

Er lächelte melancholisch auf die Karte hinab. Die Worte ergaben erst auf den zweiten Blick einen Sinn und er kicherte amüsiert: »Herr Sakuma also auch, nein? Na, wenn mich alle so stark unterstützen, dann muss irgendwas dran sein.«

»Hm? An was muss was dran sein?«

»Haha, schon gut, ich schätze, Ryan hat recht, wenn er dich ´verträumt´ nennt. Wie auch immer. Ich danke dir, Frau Perfekt. Du bist wirklich erstaunlich, Grace.«

Tatsuha trat nahe an sie heran und küsste sie ohne Vorwarnung auf den Mund. Dann rannte er lachend mit hocherhobenem Autogramm zurück in die Bar.

Und ließ seine erschütterte Kollegin zurück, die sich für einen sehr, sehr langen Augenblick nicht rührte und dann langsam und hauchzart mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Lippen strich.


	7. Leben im Big Apple

Tohma und Mika stiegen gedankenverloren die Stufen des Polizeipräsidiums hinab. Keiner der beiden sprach ein Wort und sie sahen sich auch nicht an. Keinem von beiden ging das Gespräch mit dem Beamten, der ihre Anzeige aufgenommen hatte, aus dem Kopf.

-flashback-

"Sie hätten viel eher kommen müssen. Fast vier Wochen lang zu warten, um einen Jugendlichen als vermisst zu melden, ist eindeutig grob fahrlässig, Herr Seguchi."

Tohma lächelte gereizt: "Sie kennen ihn nicht, Herr Wachtmeister. Mein Schwager gehört nicht zu dem Typen Mensch, um den man schnell besorgt ist. Eigentlich wollten wir ihn selbst finden, aber meinem Schwiegervater geht es wegen der Sache inzwischen so schlecht, dass ich es für besser gehalten habe, doch professionelle Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen."

"Ihr Schwiegervater scheint damit der Einzige in Ihrer Familie zu sein, der ein bisschen gesunden Menschenverstand im Kopf hat."

"Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich?! Wir als nächste Verwandte sollten die Situation nun wirklich am besten einschätzen können!"

"Frau Seguchi. Nichts für ungut, aber Ihr minderjähriger Bruder verschwindet spurlos und ohne erkennbaren Grund und Sie reden von der Möglichkeit einer korrekten Einschätzung? Können Sie sich vorstellen, wie oft wir Sätze wie ´Ich weiß nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist´ oder ´Sie hat sich nie was anmerken lassen´ hören? Auch und gerade von engsten Verwandten? Sie stecken nicht in seinem Kopf, selbst Sie als nahestehende Person können die Situation nicht einschätzen. Ist Ihnen bekannt, dass die Chance, das Opfer einer Straftat lebendig aufzufinden, nach maximal einer Woche erfahrungsgemäß gen Null tendiert?"

Das Ehepaar zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Mikas Augen füllten sich mit blankem Entsetzen und auch Tohmas Gesicht verlor trotz seiner eisern gehaltenen Fassung erheblich an Farbe.

Der Polizist nahm seufzend seine Brille ab und putzte sie: "Verzeihen Sie bitte. Das war unnötig. Ich wollte Ihnen nur bewusst machen, welche Risiken Sie mit Ihrem falschen Stolz eingegangen sind. Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass Ihr Bruder trotz seines erwachsenen Auftretens noch ein sehr junger, unerfahrener Mensch ist. Auch wenn er, wie Sie sagen, frühreif ist, steckt sicherlich noch eine Menge Naivität in ihm. Nun, jetzt, da Sie uns unterrichtet haben, sollte es kein Problem sein, ihn zu finden. Vor allem, wenn er tatsächlich aussieht wie Eiri Yuki. Den kennt schließlich fast jeder hier in Japan..."

-flashback end-

Mikas Hand schob sich langsam zu ihren Lippen empor. Tohma griff ohne hinzusehen ihr Handgelenk, um sie am Nägelkauen zu hindern. Stattdessen verhakten sie ihre Finger ineinander.

Er spürte die kaum sichtbaren Beben, welche durch ihren Körper fuhren, und zog sie näher an sich. Mika bewahrte bemerkenswerte Haltung, doch er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, welche Schreckensvisionen ihr gerade durch den Kopf gingen. Zumal er sie ebenfalls zu deutlich sah. Doch ohne sich davon einschüchtern zu lassen, straffte er gefasst die Schultern: "Wir werden ihn finden. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

"Finden, ja. Aber in welchem Zustand?!"

"Mika. Vergiss nicht, dass wir hier von Tatsuha reden. Er ist selbständiger als viele Erwachsene. Bevor ich mich davon überzeugen lasse, dass er sich hat umbringen lassen, glaube ich eher, dass er abgehauen ist!"

"Warum sollte er?! Er wird sich wohl kaum eingeengt gefühlt haben! Wir haben ihn schließlich immer alles machen lassen, wozu er Lust hatte!"

"Hör auf, Mika. Es wird uns nicht weiterbringen, wenn wir uns streiten."

"Wie kannst du so kaltschnäuzig damit umgehen?! Unser kleiner Bruder ist verschwunden und... und... was ist, wenn mit ihm dasselbe wie mit..."

Und endlich fing sie an, gepresst zu schluchzen. Tohma drückte ihre Hand fester und starrte unbeirrt geradeaus: "Tatsuha ist nicht Eiri, Mika. Dafür haben wir gesorgt."

"... Wir... hätten eher kommen müssen, Tohma..."

"..."

Der Blonde erwiderte nichts mehr. Doch Zweifel fraß sich wie Säure in seinen Geist und nur seine über Jahre gestählte Disziplin ermöglichte es ihm, seiner Frau die Unterstützung zu bieten, die sie benötigte. Eine stumme Frage hing wie Blei zwischen den Eheleuten.

Konnte es sein, dass sie Tatsuha doch nicht so gut kannten, wie sie die ganze Zeit angenommen hatten?

\---

Tatsuha ballerte mit den Fäusten gegen Yumas Schlafzimmertür und brüllte aus Leibeskräften: "Guten Morgen, guten Morgen! Der Herr wollte um Punkt acht geweckt werden, um sich an seinem freien Tag mit seinem Lieblingscousin und den Herzdamen auf einen längst überfälligen Stadtbummel zu begeben! Aufwachen! Du musst mir alles zeigen, was mir bis jetzt entgangen ist! Chinatown! Empire State! Chrysler! FREI- HEITS- STATUE!!!"

Yumas Lider hoben sich wie in Zeitlupe und er starrte aus blutunterlaufenen Augen geradeaus auf den fahlen Lichtschein, der zwischen den zugezogenen Vorhängen ins Zimmer fiel. War es wirklich das, was man für einen einmaligen Ausrutscher in einem sonst rechtschaffenen Leben verdiente? Folter?!

"Und dann fahren wir zur Brooklyn Bridge und dann-"

Psychische Folter in Reinstform? Jeden zweiten Tag vom Opfer auf brutalste Weise aus dem hart erarbeiteten Schlaf gerissen zu werden ohne sich wehren zu können?

"Nicht zu vergessen das Picknick! Jess hat mir eine Lunchbox versprochen! So eine richtig amerikanische! Ich hatte noch nie eine amerikanische Lunchbox! Yuma! Steh auf! Du musst auch noch unsere vorbereiten! Ich habe schon Omelett gemacht, aber du bekommst doch das Fleisch viel besser hin! YUMA! AUF- STEHN! AUF- STEHN! AUF- STEH-"

"JETZT HALT ENDLICH DIE FRESSE! ICH HAB´S JA BEGRIFFEN!!!"

Der Brünette weinte Tränen der Verzweiflung, als er mühevoll ein Bein über die Bettkante hievte und ob der Eiseskälte erzitterte. "Nur noch fünf Minuten", dachte er bitter, "wäre das denn echt zu viel verlangt gewesen?" Er hörte den Teenager pfeifend die Stufen hinabhüpfen und stöhnte geschlagen. Er hatte am Vorabend mit einigen Kollegen die Bars unsicher gemacht und nun eine Jahrhundertmigräne, die den Boden schwanken und einen Kopfschuss wie ein sanftes Streicheln erscheinen ließ.

Plötzlich schlug er die Hand vor den Mund und würgte reflexartig. Nur mit Glück schaffte er es noch rechtzeitig ins gegenüberliegende Bad.

Unten in der Küche vernahm Tatsuha die eindeutigen Geräusche eines Katers, der einen solchen Zorn nur entwickelte, wenn man ihn mit einem liebestollen Terrier über Nacht in eine Orangenkiste sperrte.

In eine sehr kleine Orangenkiste.

Er sah an die Decke und kalkulierte die Zeit, die sein Gastgeber unter diesen widrigen Umständen im Bad verbringen würde, und grinste schließlich breit. Flink öffnete er einen der untersten Schränke, zog einen angebrochenen Sechserpack Bier hinter einigen anderen Lebensmittelpackungen hervor und entnahm die bereits vierte Dose. Mit einem Zischen legte die metallene Lasche das wertvolle Nass frei und er machte einen beherzten Zug.

Ah, Glückseligkeit.

Er griff nach der Fernbedienung für Yumas Hightech- Stereoanlage und flippte durch die verschiedenen Lieder der aktuell spielenden Nittle Grasper- CD. Bei einem der US- exklusiven Titel legte er sie wieder beiseite und wiegte sich zur Musik.

Er hatte sich eine ganze Woche auf diesen Tag gefreut. Als Yuma eines Abends wie nebenbei verkündet hatte, dass er frei haben würde und Jessica, die zu dem Zeitpunkt bei ihnen gewesen war, ihn dazu breitgeschlagen hatte, einen Ausflug mit ihnen zu unternehmen, hatte es für ihn kein Halten mehr gegeben. Yuma hatte sich natürlich über seinen Enthusiasmus lustig gemacht, doch Tatsuha war es egal gewesen. Keiner der beiden konnte sich vorstellen, wie viel ihm das Zusammensein bedeutete.

So unglücklich das erste Treffen mit Jessica auch verlaufen war, inzwischen verstanden sie sich so gut, dass man sie bei einem kürzlich getätigten Spaziergang sogar für ein Paar gehalten hatte. Vor allem sie hatte sich in seiner Gegenwart mittlerweile deutlich entspannt. Das lag vermutlich daran, dass sie erkannt hatte, wie sehr er sich bemühte, ihrem Freund keine weiteren Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten. Als eine der wenigen angenehmen Ausnahmen, mit denen er sich problemlos in seiner Muttersprache unterhalten konnte, hatte er in den letzten Wochen oft ihre Gastfreundschaft in Anspruch genommen, und es schien sie wenig gestört zu haben. Sogar übernachtet hatte er schon bei ihr, als Yuma einmal Nachtschicht hatte schieben müssen und ihm allein zuhause langweilig geworden war.

Er begann, sich langsam zur Musik zu drehen.

Zuhause?

Er wusste nicht, wann er damit angefangen hatte, Yumas Wohnung als das eigene Heim anzusehen. Den Brünetten hatte es nicht gestört, oder zumindest hatte er es sich nicht anmerken lassen, als er das erste Mal von "zuhause" gesprochen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es für sie beide einfach weniger umständlich gewesen, als jedes Mal von "deiner Wohnung, meiner Wohnung" zu reden. Doch im Gegensatz zu Yuma, der sich wahrscheinlich nichts weiter dabei dachte, bedeutete der Begriff für Tatsuha etwas Tieferes, Innigeres. Vor allem, weil dieses "zuhause" selbst in aller verlassener Kälte wärmer erschien, als sein richtiges in Japan.

Er drehte sich schneller.

Weil er das Gefühl hatte, da zu sein.

Yuma verhielt sich stets abweisend, fast schon betont abweisend ihm gegenüber. Aber gleichzeitig vermittelte er ihm ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit, der Standhaftigkeit, der Vertrauenswürdigkeit. Tatsuha konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum er sich in Yumas Gegenwart so sicher fühlte. Manchmal glich dessen Verhalten dem Eiris aufs Haar, trotzdem verletzte es ihn nicht einmal halb so sehr wie das seines großen Bruders. Vielleicht lag es an der Blutsverwandtschaft, dass Eiris Animosität einen heftigeren Eindruck auf ihn hinterließ, als das eines Fremden. Oder es waren die kleinen Zeichen, die Yuma ihm ständig hinterließ, die ihn an der Abneigung zweifeln und ihn immer die innere Ruhe wiederfinden ließen.

Er kochte Pilze, die Tatsuha liebte, obwohl sie bei ihm selbst Brechreiz auslösten.

Er behauptete steif und fest, nicht bis nach Mitternacht auf Tatsuhas Rückkehr vom Job gewartet zu haben, obwohl er nur fünf Minuten später mit bleierner Müdigkeit ins Bett fiel.

Er machte sich auf brutalste Weise über die mangelnde Qualität Nittle Graspers lustig, während er ihm eine streng limitierte Single unter die Nase hielt, die er ihm besorgt hatte, obwohl Tatsuha ihn nie darum gebeten hatte.

Und er mutierte zu einem schäumenden Berserker, der im gestreiften Pyjama, rot glühenden Augen und zerzaustem Haar im Küchentürrahmen stand und zwei vor Angst zitternde Bierdosen in der Hand zerquetschte, obwohl Tatsuha hätte schwören können, sie in ihr Versteck zurückgestellt zu haben.

Der Junge tänzelte zu Yumas geliebter Zimmerpflanze hinüber und hob zärtlich ihre Blätter an, um den Rest seines Biers in ihrer Erde zu versenken. Schweiß lief ihm übers Gesicht, während er schmeichelnd säuselte: "Geschätzte Katinka! Erst letzte Woche haben sie im Fernsehen gezeigt, wie gut Blumen gedeihen, wenn man ihnen ab und zu einen Schluck Alkohol zugute führt. Deswegen, und selbstverständlich nur deswegen, habe ich ein ganz klein wenig Bier besorgt, um dir beim Wachsen ein wenig zur Hand gehen zu können. Spürst du schon was, geschätzte Katinka? Oh, ich kann den strahlenden Glanz deiner Blüten schon erkennen! Yuma wird sicher sehr glücklich sein, dich in so guter Verfassung anzutreffen, sodass er sicher nichts Unüberlegtes tun wird, wenn er durch Zufall das gar nicht verdächtig gut versteckte Sechserpack finden sollte, nicht wahr, geschätzte Katinka?"

\---

Yumas Nachbar, der im Stockwerk unter ihnen wohnte, gähnte herzhaft und steckte sich eine Zigarette an, während er die Vorhänge beiseiteschob und sich auf den Balkon begab. Dort lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken ans Geländer, legte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer den Rauch aus der Nase aus.

"Guten Morgen, Herr Walsh! Sie sehen gut aus! Ein herrlicher Tag heute, habe ich recht?"

Er öffnete langsam die Augen und starrte lange und ausgiebig in Tatsuhas, die ihm keinen Meter entfernt entgegenstrahlten. Der Junge hing, mit hochrotem Kopf nach unten an das Geländer der oberen Wohnung gefesselt, über dem Abgrund, der als siebter Stock bekannt war. Der Nachbar erwiderte, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen: "Lass mich raten: Du hast schon wieder Kitazawas Gesetz gebrochen." Tatsuha nickte grinsend und winselte, als ihm der gesteigerte Blutdruck in seinem Schädel die Bewegung übelnahm.

"Wann werde ich wohl mal wieder aufwachen und den Himmel über New York genießen können, ohne an einer deiner Schultern vorbeisehen zu müssen?"

"Nun, das Problem ist ja weniger das Brechen als das Erwischtwerden. Das nächste Mal werde ich-"

Verdächtiges Schnippelgeräusch einer Schere erfüllte die Luft und Tatsuhas Augen sprangen aus ihren Höhlen, als er den Kopf senkte und Yuma sah, der sich mit dem Schneidgerät an den Schnüren zu schaffen machte, die ihn zwar an Ort und Stelle banden, aber gleichzeitig auch vor einem jämmerlichen Ableben bewahrten: "HIIIIIIII!!! Ich meine natürlich, es gibt kein nächstes Mal! Ich schwör´s!!!" Schritte entfernten sich und er atmete erleichtert auf. Walsh rief wenig beeindruckt hinauf: "Jesses, Kitazawa, versuch doch wenigstens ein bisschen, normal zu sein! Deine Erziehungsmethoden könnten bei dem einen oder anderen Beobachter auf Widerspruch stoßen, weißt du? Außerdem behandelt man so doch keinen Verwandten!" Tatsuha nickte eifrig: "Da hörst du´s, Yuma! Herr Walsh versteht mich! Nimm dir ein Beispiel an ihm! Er ist immer so nett, er spendiert mir sogar manchmal die eine oder andere Zigarett-" Er saugte blitzschnell die Lippen zwischen die Zähne, als er die bestürzten Augen des Nachbarn bemerkte.

Dieser hielt sich nicht mit Nebensächlichkeiten auf und verschwand mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit in seinem Zimmer. Keinen Moment später öffnete er auswanderungsbereit die Tür-

Für einen eine schwarze Aura versprühenden Halbjapaner.

Kurze Zeit darauf fragten sich einige vorübergehende Passanten angesichts der beiden kopfüber am Geländer baumelnden Personen, ob derlei Aktivitäten zu einem neuen Trendsport gehörten.

\---

Yuma trank einen Schluck Kaffee und tippte wiederholt mit seiner Fußspitze auf den Boden. Tatsuha und sein Leidensgenosse, die mit gesenkten Häuptern vor ihm knieten, drucksten nervös herum. Doch schließlich fasste sich Tatsuha ein Herz und wies mit einem anklagenden Zeigefinger auf ihn: "Was du tust, ist unmenschlich! Ich rauche und trinke seit meinem elften Lebensjahr! Eine völlige Abstinenz ist unter diesen Umständen unverantwortlich! Um nicht zu sagen gefährlich! Ich habe Entzugserscheinungen! Du kannst nicht einfach-"

Die Atmosphäre um Yuma schien an Schwerkraft zu gewinnen und ließ einige Möbel unter dem Druck aufächzen. Tatsuha senkte blitzschnell den Kopf noch weiter als zuvor: "JA, DU KANNST!!!"

Ihr Nachbar schien sich genötigt, mannhaft einzugreifen: "Komm schon, Kitazawa, meinst du nicht, dass du überreagierst? Dein Cousin ist Einundzwanzig, wie lange willst du ihn denn bevormunden? Du kannst ihn doch nicht die ganze Zeit rumkommandi-"

Ein Stuhl zerbarst im Feld der erhöhten Gravitation. Walsh warf sich zu Boden: "JA, DU KANNST!!!"

Yuma fasste sich nach weiteren fünf bedrückenden Minuten an die Stirn und stöhnte gequält: "Also gut. Ich werde nicht sagen, dass ich dich, wenn ich dich das nächste Mal erwische, nach Japan zurückschicke." Tatsuha zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Yuma winkte ab: "Es wird dich ja sowieso nicht davon abhalten, es wieder zu versuchen, solange du meinst, mich überlisten zu können. Das läuft jetzt schon seit zwei Wochen so. Am Anfang habe ich wirklich gedacht, dass du die Sache ernstnimmst, aber inzwischen bin ich klüger. Mach, was du willst, mit wem du es willst. Mir ist es egal." Er stand auf und begab sich zur Spüle, um sein Gedeck abzustellen. Dann drehte er sich in Richtung Treppe. Sein Gesicht machte keinen Hehl daraus, wie tief enttäuscht er war.

Tatsuha biss sich verstört auf die Unterlippe. Es war der selbe Blick wie der, mit dem ihn seine Verwandten bedachten, wenn er sich nicht so verhielt, wie sie es von ihm erwarteten. Seine Finger krampften sich zusammen und er senkte den Kopf noch ein Stück weiter.

Nach drei Stufen drehte sich der Brünette halb um und richtete zornig aufgeflammte Augen auf den Teenager: "... Würde ich gerne sagen, aber das würde dir so passen, was, du Bazille?! Wenn ich dich nochmal erwische, leg ich dich so übers Knie, dass du wegen der Schwellung in keine deiner Hosen mehr passen wirst! Wenn du also nicht unten ohne durch die Stadt rennen müssen willst, schlage ich vor, dass du deine Restbestände so schnell und diskret wie möglich aus der Wohnung schaffst! Und wenn du gar auf die Idee kommen solltest, deinen Schlagerstar in unseren vier Wänden zu bezirzen, pack ich deine CD- Sammlung zusammen und schicke sie nach Timbuktu, aber nicht, ohne vorher deine Lieblingsscheibe mit meiner Flex zu polieren! Ist das jetzt endlich angekommen, du unverschämter Nestbeschmutzer?!"

Tatsuha starrte überrascht auf den Boden, hob dann aber grinsend den Kopf und nickte entschlossen: "Jawohl, Sir!" Yuma sah ihn argwöhnisch an: "Warum habe ich so meine Zweifel...? Ach, egal. Mach endlich, dass du fertig wirst. Jess kann jede Sekunde auf der Matte stehen, und ich versichere dir, wenn wir nicht bereit zum Abmarsch sind, wird dieser Ausflug die Hölle..." Damit wandte er sich um und stieg die Treppe empor.

Walsh ließ den Atem erleichtert entweichen: "Puh, das lief besser, als ich befürchtet hatte. Sag mal, seid ihr immer so liebevoll zueinander?" Tatsuha nickte unbeschwert strahlend: "Er sieht gemeiner aus, als er ist. Ich weiß, dass er mich mag, deshalb ist es nicht schlimm!"

"Ach ja? Woran machst du das fest?"

Tatsuha setzte ein Schafsgesicht auf: "Er macht mich jedes Mal zur Sau, wenn ich was anstelle, was ihm gegen den Strich geht. Zuhause würde ich nicht einmal Stubenarrest bekommen. Sie würde es ignorieren. Sie ignorieren alles, weil sie sich nicht mit mir auseinandersetzen wollen. Sie lassen mir alles durchgehen, damit ich still bleibe." Walsh runzelte die Stirn: "Bist du dir sicher? Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass man ´nen netten Kerl wie dich so mies behandelt." Tatsuha sah ihn groß an: "Oh, nein, das haben Sie missverstanden! Sie machen es nicht, weil sie mich nicht mögen oder so! Sehen Sie, meine Familie hat mit viel Mist zu kämpfen. Vor allem mein Bruder scheint was Furchtbares durchgemacht zu haben, von dem ich nicht mal ansatzweise was weiß, weil mich jeder in Watte packt und raushalten will. Aber... das ist nicht das, was ich will, verstehen Sie? Ich möchte ihnen helfen können. Stattdessen ignorieren sie mich. Nur, weil sie denken, dass das das Beste für mich wäre. Das verstehe ich ja alles! Ich verstehe, dass sie mich lieben, auf ihre Weise. Aber ich fühle mich ausgestoßen. Als wenn ich nicht Teil der Familie wäre. Und manchmal... ist es schwer, überhaupt so etwas wie Zuneigung in ihrem Verhalten herauszulesen. Yuma ist da ganz anders. Er tut zwar missmutig, aber handelt nicht so." Tatsuha lachte vergnügt: "Er ist total einfach zu durchschauen!"

Er ging zum HiFi- Schrank und öffnete eine schmale Seitentür: "Sehen Sie mal, das ist meine neue Nittle Grasper- Sammlung. Wissen Sie, was für einen Aufstand er gemacht hat, als er den Platz dafür räumen musste? Aber er hat´s getan. Mein Bruder hätte eher den Schrank verbrannt. Und das hier ist meine Lieblings- CD. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass keiner meiner Verwandten in Japan weiß, welches meiner Stücke ich am liebsten habe..." Er sah melancholisch lächelnd auf die CD hinab: "Aber er hatte es nach drei Tagen rausgekriegt..."

Während Walsh sich bekümmert am Hinterkopf kratzte und Tatsuha mit einer Frage zum erwähnten Ausflug ablenken konnte, schloss Yuma, der am oberen Ende der Treppe mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand lehnte und der Konversation heimlich gefolgt war, reserviert die Augen.

\---

"Yu, ich liebe dich, aber manchmal bist du echt ´ne Tranfunzel."

Jessica ließ gereizt den Atem zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen entweichen, während Yuma gleichgültig mit den Achseln zuckte, sich an die Brüstung lehnte und hinaus auf die Skyline Manhattans blickte: "Beschwer dich bei dem Saufkopp da. Müsste ich ihm nicht ständig auf die Finger klopfen, hätte ich unser Essen früher fertig bekommen." "Schieb nicht immer die Schuld auf Tatsuha", kritisierte sie missbilligend, "du hättest früher aufstehen können, Schlafmütze." "Oh", er wandte sich ihr überzogen erstaunt zu, "seit wann vertrittst du denn so vehement seine Interessen? Er hat dich ja ziemlich schnell um den Finger gewickelt. Standest du am Anfang nicht noch auf meiner Seite?" Sie zog einen Schmollmund: "Ah, nun... Das war dann und dies ist jetzt. Jeder, wie er es verdient!" Er schüttelte künstlich entsetzt den Kopf: "Ich fass es nicht! Meine beste Freundin, pädophil!" Es brachte ihm einen Schlag in den Magen ein.

Sie sahen zu Tatsuha hinüber, der von Grace irritiert dabei beobachtet wurde, wie er die Nase an der Fensterscheibe plattdrückte. Sie lächelte etwas angespannt und fragte: »Warum bist du denn so aufgeregt? Wenn du aus Tokio kommst, solltest du so einen Ausblick wirklich gewöhnt sein, oder? Immerhin stehen dort auch einige der höchsten Gebäude der Welt...« Er wandte sich ihr zu und sein Blick verriet ihr, dass er sie in diesem Moment für die stumpfeste Person der Erde hielt: »Das ist doch nicht Gleiches! Das hier ist die Freiheitsstatue! Die Freiheitsstatue! Und das sein Amerika! Ich bin noch nie glücklich gewesen! Meine, nicht glücklicher...« »Das ist nur New York, nicht Amerika«, erwiderte sie mit zuckender Augenbraue, »und bitte lehn dich nicht so ans Fenster, du machst mich ganz nervös!« Er sprang von der untersten Sprosse des Geländers und näherte sich ihr lauernd: »Oh, ich dich mache nervös? Machst du dir Sorgen, dass was passieren wird mir? Das ist so süß von dir!« Sie bekam einen hochroten Kopf und boxte ihm gegen den Oberarm: »Mach dich nicht lustig! Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen, wenn jemand vor meinen Augen abzustürzen droht! Das kann auch ein Wildfremder sein, es würde mich trotzdem betreffen!« Er zwirbelte anzüglich grinsend eine der unter ihrer Ballonmütze hervortretenden Haarsträhnen auf und beugte sich nah an ihr Gesicht: »Na, wenn du mich so freundlich bittest, kann ich Nein nicht sagen, nicht wahr? Ich mich stelle hierhin, damit du hast sicheren Griff auf mich.« Er nahm ihre Hand, führte sie unter seinem Arm hindurch und klemmte sie fest, als Grace beschämt versuchte, sie wegzuziehen. Grinsend sah er aus dem Fenster: »So, ich kann nun nicht weg. Du hast mich ganz fest im Griff, scheint mir. Gefällt es dir auch so gut wie mir?«

Während Grace Tatsuha unsanft vors Schienbein trat und dieser daraufhin einen Sturz vortäuschte, nur, um eine Entschuldigung zu haben, seine Arme um ihre Hüfte winden zu können, tippte Jessica Yuma auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihm zu: "Apropos ´um den Finger wickeln´... Denkst du, das ist in Ordnung? Als er sagte, dass er eine Freundin mitnehmen wollte, war ich ja erst nicht besorgt, aber... Das scheint mir nicht so harmlos zu sein, wie er es uns weismachen möchte. Und hinzu kommt, dass das Mädchen nicht ganz abgeneigt zu sein scheint. Nicht, dass sie mit ihm... Ich meine, sollten wir nicht vorsichtig sein? Er ist immerhin minderjährig..." Yuma seufzte: "Ich weiß. Er ist immer so. Denkt nicht nach und springt, bevor er sicherstellt, dass das Wasser tief genug ist. Ich werde mal mit ihr reden. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Im Anschluss an den Besuch des Wahrzeichens zogen sie kreuz und quer durch die Stadt, immer bemüht, mit Tatsuha mitzuhalten, der sich in unbändigem Enthusiasmus auf alles stürzte, was ihm in irgendeiner Weise fremdländisch vorkam. Sie besuchten die von ihm am Morgen geforderten Sehenswürdigkeiten, hängten aus gutem Willen das Rockefeller Center dran und machten einen ausgedehnten Einkaufsbummel, den vor allem die Frauen genossen, während ihre beiden Anhängsel im Anschluss dafür verantwortlich waren, das Erworbene nach Hause zu schleppen.

Nach einem heftigen Kampf und Sieg des Feilschens mit einer Verkäuferin einer sehr teuren Boutique, zu dem sie sich spontan zusammengeschlossen hatten, verstanden sich Jessica und Grace prächtig und waren kaum noch zu trennen. Erst, als sie alle die Energie endgültig verließ und sie sich zu einem verspäteten Mittagessen im Central Park niederließen, bekam Yuma die Gelegenheit, Grace auf sein Belangen hin anzusprechen.

Tatsuha wurde von Jessica mit Chicken Nuggets gefüttert und Grace fühlte sich fehl am Platze, somit stand sie von der Decke, die sie zum Essen ausgebreitet hatten, auf und gesellte sich zu Yuma, der etwas abseits am Ufer des Sees stand und gedankenverloren aufs Wasser starrte. Er schreckte auf, als sie sich neben ihn stellte, und schmunzelte verstohlen, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Wenn er vorher Zweifel gehabt hatte, dass sie sich für seinen Mitbewohner interessierte, waren sie jetzt spurlos weggewischt. Trotzige Eifersucht sprach aus all ihren Zügen, und mit einem Schmollmund warf sie immer wieder heimliche Blicke zu den anderen beiden hinüber, die sich unbeschwert amüsierten.

Yuma räusperte sich dezent und sie fuhr erschrocken auf. Sie wandte sich ihm zu und lächelte herzlich. Er musste zugeben, dass sie wirklich sehr hübsch war. Es wunderte ihn gar nicht, dass Tatsuha seinerseits eindeutiges Interesse an ihr zeigte. Doch sie war Zweiundzwanzig, fünf Jahre älter als er. Eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden würde ihnen allen große Schwierigkeiten einbringen. Für ihn konnte es zwar nicht schlimmer kommen, aber für diese Frau würde es ein großer Schock sein, zu erfahren, dass ihr Freund die gesetzliche Reife noch lange nicht erreicht hatte, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es sie gegebenenfalls zu einer Kriminellen machte. Nein, er musste sie irgendwie davon abhalten, Tatsuha zu nah an sich heran zu lassen.

Er fragte sie freundlich: »Wie sieht es aus, hast du Spaß mit uns, Grace? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht so prickelnd ist, mit einer Gruppe loszuziehen, in der man nur eine Person kennt.« Sie schüttelte den Kopf: »Ah, nein, gar nicht! Mir macht sowas eigentlich nichts aus, ich komme mit den meisten Menschen gut aus... Naja, wenn sie über meine Tollpatschigkeit hinwegsehen können. Aber du und Jess, ihr seid sehr nett. Hoffentlich mache ich euch nicht zu viele Umstände?«

Er lachte: »Nö. Überhaupt nicht. Ob wir drei oder vier Mäuler stopfen müssen, ist relativ egal. Hat dir das Sushi geschmeckt?« »Ja, sehr! Eine wundervolle japanische Erfindung«, strahlte sie, »und die frittierten Scampis waren auch vorzüglich!« Er verbeugte sich tief: »Oh, ich nehme Komplimente immer dankbar an! Freut mich, dass es dir gemundet hat.« Sie sah ihn groß an: »Du hast die gemacht...?! Ah, entschuldige. Ich habe bisher noch nie einen Mann getroffen, der wirklich gut kochen kann, außer professionell, versteht sich! Die meisten fühlen sich besser, wenn sie Frauen in ein Restaurant schleppen können.« »Dafür habe ich keinen Nerv«, gab er zu, »und Jess hat mich frühzeitig wissen lassen, dass sie meine Küche vorzieht.«

»Wo hast du Kochen gelernt?«

»Ganz traditionell in Japan bei meiner Mutter. Nach der Scheidung meiner Eltern sind wir, mein Bruder und ich, mit unserem Vater nach Amerika gezogen. Und später, als mein Bruder studierte, ist er immer zu mir zum Parasitieren gekommen, deshalb bin ich in Übung geblieben, haha!«

Sie kicherte und sah zu Jessica hinüber: »Sie hat Glück, so einen Freund gefunden zu haben. Und dein Bruder hat wohl noch mehr Glück, mit so einem Privatkoch zuhause. Kompensiert er dich wenigstens für deine Arbeit mit regelmäßigem Abwasch?« Yumas Lachen verstummte und ein Seufzen entfuhr seiner Kehle: »Nein, dazu hat er leider keine Gelegenheit mehr. Er ist vor sieben Jahren gestorben.«

»... Das tut mir sehr leid.«

»Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber lass dir nicht die Laune verderben. Ich bin nicht der einzige Mensch mit einer solchen Geschichte, und nicht jeder braucht stetiges Mitgefühl. Es ist lange her. Nichts zu bedauern.«

Sie strich sich durchs Haar und sah zu Boden. Schweigen erfüllte die Luft, und Yuma nutzte die Stille, um seine Annäherung zu planen. Er verschränkte die Arme und räusperte sich erneut: »Und, was hältst du von Tatsuha? Wenn man euch so sieht, könnte man denken, ihr seid liiert oder dergleichen.« Sofort lief sie puterrot an und spielte nervös an ihren welligen Strähnen: »Ah, nein, haha... Wir sind nicht zusammen oder so, ich meine, wir sind Arbeitskollegen und haben uns gleich gut verstanden, aber wir sind noch nicht... ich meine, nicht so weit. Wie soll ich sagen... er ist natürlich sehr nett und so.. und attraktiv... Äh, aber ich steh nicht so auf Jüngere, weißt du... Nun, ähm, was ich sagen will...« Sie sah zu den beiden auf der Decke hinüber und dunkelte noch etwas nach: »Ja, das war es. Nicht auf Jüngere.«

Sie vermied peinlich berührt jeden Sichtkontakt und Yuma seufzte innerlich. Was hatte dieses Balg angestellt, um sich eine erwachsene Frau innerhalb eines knappen Monats so verfallen zu machen? Wenn ihn sein Stolz nicht davon abgehalten hätte, hätte er Tatsuha darum gebeten, ihm Nachhilfeunterricht zu verpassen. Er bereute es fast, eingreifen zu müssen. Sie schien ein nettes Mädchen zu sein und hätte selbst entscheiden dürfen, mit wem sie sich einlassen wollte. Doch gerade deswegen musste er es verhindern. Er wollte nicht, dass sie seinetwegen in Schwierigkeiten geriet.

Er nickte erleichtert: »Oh, dann ist es ja gut. Weißt du, es wäre mir unangenehm gewesen, mit dir darüber zu sprechen, wenn du an ihm interessiert gewesen wärst.« Sie horchte auf: »Über was?« Er zuckte mit den Schultern: »Ich sage das allen Mädchen, die sich mit Tatsuha einlassen. Du hast es ja schon gemerkt. Er ist gutaussehend und umgänglich. Nicht zu vergessen beherrscht er es meisterhaft, Leute zu manipulieren. Besonders Frauen fühlen sich durch seine ständige Schäkerei oft zu ihm hingezogen, deshalb sag ich es dir jetzt vorsorglich, nur für den Fall, dass er versuchen sollte, dich rumzukriegen: Er hat eine Freundin in Japan... Nein, nicht nur Freundin, sie sind mehr oder weniger... Ach, was soll´s. Sie sind verlobt. Er ist fest gebunden, also zeig ihm ruhig seine Grenzen, wenn er aufdringlich werden sollte, ja?«

Sie wurde sehr still und er fühlte sich schlecht. Aber so war es immer noch besser, als wenn er ihre weiße Weste auf dem Gewissen hatte. Schließlich sah sie lächelnd auf: »Vielen Dank für die Warnung, Yuma. Aber ich denke nicht, dass zwischen uns irgendwas laufen wird. Wie gesagt, ich stehe nicht auf Jüngere. Wir sind nur Freunde.« Ihre Augen hatten etwas von ihrem Glanz eingebüßt.

Im nächsten Moment warf sich Jessica um Yumas Hüfte und grollte missmutig zu ihm herauf: »Yu, steh hier nicht den ganzen Tag rum! Wir haben noch eine weiten Weg vor uns! Als nächstes müssen wir zum Times Square! Pack zusammen, Schatz!« Sie schob ihn Richtung Picknickplatz und warf Grace dabei einen kurzen, aber eindeutigen Blick zu.

´Das ist meiner.´

Die wellige Blondine kicherte leise und selbst in ihren Ohren klang es ein wenig hysterisch. Erst sagte man ihr, dass ein potenzieller Heiratskandidat vergeben sei und sie ihre Finger gefälligst bei sich behalten sollte, und direkt im Anschluss sagte man ihr...

Nun, das Gleiche mit etwas mehr optischem Nachdruck.

Als Tatsuha seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legte und ihr belanglose Dinge ins Ohr flüsterte, sah sie deswegen nur traurig lächelnd zu Boden.

\---

»Barmann! Noch ´ne Runde für uns!«

Jessica ließ sich etwas schwankend zurück auf ihren Stuhl fallen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: »Also wirklich, Freun... de, wir sind ers drei Stunden hier und ihr redet vom Ausklang?! Ihr seid so jung, und trotzdem seid ihr so verweichlicht?! Um zwei Uhr nachs fängt das Leben in Manhattan doch ers rich... tig an!« »Äh, Jess, schon vergessen? Ich bin älter als du«, erinnerte sie Yuma zögerlich und gab dem Mann an der Bar ein Zeichen, nur noch Halbe auszuschütten. Dann trank er sein Bier aus und ließ seinen Blick über die Tischnachbarn wandern. Zu seiner Rechten gab sich seine Freundin die Kante, während Grace ihm gegenüber soeben versuchte, ihren Gin Tonic zusammen mit einem Tequila Sunrise zu inhalieren. Als es nicht ganz so zu munden schien, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, ließ sie ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen und heulte deprimiert: »Mist! Wa... rum läuft eigentlich nie was so, wie ich es möchte?! Immer, immer kommt irgendwas da... zwischen, was mir den Wind aus ´n Segeln nimmt! Ich bin so dumm! Habe mir tatsächlich Hoff... nungen gemacht...«

Ein Schweißtropfen bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wovon sie sprach.

Jessica schlug ihr energisch auf die Schulter: »Schwester, sei nich traurig, wir finden einen anderen für dich. Aber... aber du verstets... verstehst doch sicher, dass ich dir meinen Ma... Mann nicht einfach überlassen kann, auch wenn ich dich echt gut leiden kann, nich wah? ´S gibt ´ne Menge Fisch im Wald, Schwester, ´ne Menge! Wir finden schon einen!« Yuma strich sich leidend durch die Haare, als sie weiter auf Grace einredete, die ihr offensichtlich nicht ganz folgen konnte und plötzlich verdächtig schläfrig wirkte. Bei seinem Glück fielen die beiden gleich an Ort und Stelle in Ohnmacht und ließen ihn auf der Rechnung und der Organisation der Heimkehr sitzen. Er sah zu seiner Linken.

Tatsuha schielte neidisch auf Graces Cocktails, sagte aber nichts und lutschte an den Eiswürfeln seiner Cola. Als er Yumas Blick spürte, sah er ihn direkt an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Yuma fragte mehr höflich als interessiert: "Und, ist für dich alles so abgelaufen, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?" Er war überrascht, als der Junge nicht in sein obligatorisches Grinsen ausbrach, sondern nur schwach lächelte: "Ja, alles gut. Bin total... total..." Yuma hob ebenfalls ein Braue: "Zufrieden? Glücklich? Dankbar?" Tatsuha dachte kurz nach.

"Ausgebrannt."

Sein Kopf fiel neben Graces auf die Tischplatte.

Sofort hielt Yuma die Hände zu einem "T" erhoben: »Schlusspfiff! Alle Spieler erledigt! Rechnung, bitte!« Er tippte Jessica an, die noch nicht bemerkt hatte, dass ihre Gesprächspartnerin sie nicht mehr hören konnte: "Lass uns die beiden nach Hause schaffen. Du bist noch fit genug, um dich um Grace zu kümmern, stimmt´s? Schafft ihr´s allein?" Jede andere volltrunkene Frau hätte er nicht gefragt und sie einfach begleitet, doch er hatte Jessica einmal bevormunden wollen und die Zeche mit einem Zahn bezahlen müssen. Seitdem achtete er peinlich genau darauf, sie ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen zu lassen.

Jessica zwinkerte mühsam und sprang dann auf: "Pah, allein! Natürlich schaffen wir´s allein! Sind doch keine Säuglinge mehr, was, Schwester?!" Sie schlug Grace nochmal auf die Schulter und hievte sich den Arm der jüngeren Frau dann über die Schulter, um sie auf die Beine zu ziehen und aus dem Gebäude zu bugsieren. Er sah ihr bewundernd nach. Sie konnte eine Menge Alkohol verkraften, bevor sie beschwipst wurde, und sie bewegungsunfähig zu machen, war beinahe unmöglich. Grace war bei ihr in sicheren Händen.

Er bezahlte schließlich doch für alle, ehe er sich Tatsuha unter den Arm klemmte und ebenfalls den Raum verließ. Draußen hatte es Jessica geschafft, ein Taxi anzuhalten, das tatsächlich bereit war, zwei stockbesoffene Frauen nach Hause zu befördern. Sie drehte sich ihm noch einmal zu und raunte in sein Ohr: "War schön heute, Schatz. Müssen wir wieder... holen, nicht wahr? Hat dir doch auch gefallen?" Er schnaufte lächelnd und antwortete: "Ja, es war schön. Und jetzt ab mit euch, bevor es sich der Fahrer anders überlegt." Sie zögerte kurz und versuchte dann, ihn auf den Mund zu küssen. Er wich geschickt aus und landete einen Treffer auf ihrer Wange: "Gute Nacht, Jess." Sie funkelte ihn finster an: "Ah. Nacht. Spielverderber."

Er sah den Rückblenden des Autos nach, ehe er seine Hand ausstreckte und sich selbst ein Taxi heranwinkte. Tatsuha nuschelte etwas Unverständliches in sein Revers, als er ihn auf den Rücksitz gleiten ließ und dem Fahrer seine Adresse nannte. Er beugte sich näher an ihn heran: "Hm? Wie war das?" Der Junge schlug die Augen halb auf und schien kurz mit den Worten zu ringen. Dann sah er ihn an und sagte: "Das wird dir jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen, aber ich sag´s trotzdem. Das heute... Es hat sich nicht angefühlt wie ein Ausflug mit Freunden. Ich habe viele Ausflüge mit Freunden gemacht, damals in Japan. Es hat sich nie so angefühlt wie heute."

Yuma starrte etwas perplex zurück. Diesen Kommentar hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet, vor allem, nachdem sich Tatsuha den ganzen Tag lang prächtig zu amüsieren geschienen hatte. Eigentlich hätte es ihn nicht interessieren sollen, was der Junge dachte, und doch fragte er etwas verdrossen: "´Damals´? Meine Güte, es ist erst etwas über einen Monat her! Aber erleuchte mich. Was, bitte, war es deiner geschätzten Meinung nach?" Tatsuha schüttelte den Kopf und schien wenig bereit, ihm zu antworten. Er schnaufte missbilligend.

´Na toll. Soll das heißen, ich habe meinen freien Tag umsonst geopfert? Unverschämtes Balg...´

Yuma zuckte etwas zusammen, als Tatsuha sich plötzlich an seine Schulter lehnte und sein Gesicht hineingrub: "Willst du wirklich wissen, an was es mich erinnert hat?" Yuma seufzte. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf Ratespielchen.

Sein Blick traf den misstrauischen des Fahrers und er wies forsch erst mit dem Daumen auf sich selbst, dann auf Tatsuha und schließlich mit dem Zeigefinger nach vorn: »Hetero. Cousin. Blick nach vorn.« Der Mann machte eine beschwichtigende Geste und tat, wie geheißen.

Tatsuha regte sich eine Weile nicht und Yuma dachte bereits, dass er wieder eingeschlafen war. Doch dann spürte er etwas Feuchtes durch seinen Mantel dringen und sah verwundert hinunter.

Tatsuha weinte still in seine Schulter hinein.

Yuma sah ihm eine Weile dabei zu, ehe er die Augen schloss und ihm seufzend eine Hand in den Nacken legte. Wortlos strich er ihm mit den Fingern über die Haut und lauschte dem leisen Schniefen. Endlich murmelte der Teenager mit einem kaum vernehmbaren, hysterischen Glucksen: "Bevor Eiri angefangen hatte, sich einzuigeln, haben wir oft solche Ausflüge unternommen. Du bist fast genauso herrisch und.. und zynisch wie meine Geschwistern, aber... Warum fühl ich mich bei dir so viel besser?"

Yuma seufzte erneut, während er seinen Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen ließ. Er antwortete ruhig: "Wenn du Heimweh hast, flieg zurück nach Japan."


	8. Auf der Jagd

Minako sah unsicher von der Tischplatte auf ins müde lächelnde Gesicht Mikas. Sie hatte die Schwester ihres Freundes bei einer seiner Geburtstagsfeiern kennengelernt und danach nur selten gesehen, aber die Frau in ihrer Erinnerung hatte deutlich besser ausgesehen als die aschfahle, zu dünn erscheinende Brünette, die jetzt vor ihr saß. Sie senkte ihren Blick erneut und konzentrierte sich auf ihren sanft vor sich hin dampfenden Tee. Mikas Anwesenheit war ihr unangenehm, zumal sie der Grund ihres Besuches aufwühlte.

Mika räusperte sich und stellte die eigene Tasse ab. Sofort schoss Minako in die Höhe: "Möchten Sie noch etwas davon, Frau Seguchi? Oder kann ich Ihnen sonst was bringen? Snacks oder so? Ich habe einiges-" "Nein", winkte Mika schmunzelnd ab, "danke. Ich möchte deine Gastfreundschaft nicht überbeanspruchen. Es würde mir wirklich reichen, wenn du mir noch einmal ganz genau erzählen würdest, über was Tatsuha an dem Freitag mit euch geredet hat. Bist du dir wirklich ganz sicher, dass er nichts erwähnt hat, was uns bei der Suche weiterhilft?" Das Mädchen wrang seine Hände: "Ganz sicher. Ich habe den Polizisten schon dreimal gesagt, wie es abgelaufen ist! Warum glaubt mir denn niemand?!" Mika rieb sich die Stirn: "Das tun wir doch, vertrau mir. Aber es könnte doch sein, dass du etwas vergisst? Etwas, was er nur so nebenher gemurmelt hat? Etwas, was uns einen Hinweis darauf gibt, warum er verschwunden ist oder wo er sich aufhält?"

Minako riss wütend den Kopf hoch und rief aufgebracht: "Meinen Sie, darüber hätte ich mir nicht schon die ganze Zeit den Kopf zerbrochen?! Ob ich nicht irgendwas übersehe, weil´s schon so lange her ist? Oder weil´s einfach total normal für Tats gewesen ist?! Ich denke und denke und träume sogar jede Nacht von ihm, wie er mir Zeichen gibt, die mich ihn finden lassen, nur um dann aufzuwachen und zu merken, dass er mich in Wahrheit völlig im Dunkeln gelassen hat! Ich habe gedacht, wir wären Freunde! Und dann tut er so, als wenn er drei Tage zum Konzert seinen Lebens gehen würde und haut stattdessen einfach ab, ohne sich zu verabschieden! Meinen Sie, dass alles sei mir egal?! Dass es mich nichts angehen würde?!"

Sie rieb sich schluchzend die Augen und bemerkte deshalb Mikas bestürztes Gesicht nicht. Diese überlegte kurz und sackte dann ein Stück in sich zusammen: "Verzeih mir. Ich habe verdrängt, dass du dir genauso viele Sorgen machen musst wie wir."

Das Mädchen schreckte entsetzt auf. Es schämte sich bereits jetzt für den Ausbruch. Es war normal, dass es Tatsuhas Familie im Moment noch viel entsetzlicher gehen musste, als sie es sich vorstellen konnte. Und sie war trotzdem so aus der Haut gefahren und hatte seine Schwester angebrüllt.

Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und unterdrückte hartnäckig die weiterhin aufsteigenden, als sie murmelte: "Nein, entschuldigen Sie bitte, Frau Seguchi. Ich werde es noch einmal erzählen, es ist ja nicht so, dass mir davon die Zunge abfault." Sie sah verstört lächelnd auf: "Vielleicht erinnere ich mich ja tatsächlich nicht an alles und mir fällt es wirklich wieder ein, wenn ich es immer wieder durchkaue! Ich werde mich anstrengen, also keine Angst! Und ich bin sicher, dass es Tatsuha gutgeht! Den wirft so schnell nichts um!"

Sie bemühte sich, aufmunternd zu lachen, klang dabei jedoch mehr hysterisch als alles andere.

Mika lächelte bewegt. Dann griff sie nach ihrer Tasse und hob sie auffordernd an: "Darf ich auf dein vorheriges Angebot zurückkommen? Ich hätte doch noch gern einen Schluck dieses vorzüglichen Tees..."

\---

Uesugi Senior wählte eine Nummer und hielt sich wartend den Telefonhörer ans Ohr. Nach kurzer Zeit klickte es auf der anderen Seite und eine freundliche weibliche Stimme fragte: "Polizeistation Kyoto, Okami am Apparat, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Er erwiderte: "Guten Tag, Uesugi hier. Ich rufe wegen meines vermissten Sohnes an. Ich würde gern erfahren, wie weit Sie mit Ihren Ermittlungen sind..."

"Einen Augenblick, Herr Uesugi, ich verbinde."

Es dauerte fast fünf Minuten, bis sich der zuständige Beamte meldete, und wäre er nicht so verzweifelt gewesen, hätte Tatsuhas Vater wahrscheinlich zwischendurch aufgegeben. Doch so konnte er endlich mit dem Polizisten sprechen.

"Herr Uesugi, guten Tag. Wie geht es Ihnen und Ihren Verwandten?"

"Den Umständen entsprechend. Kommissar, haben Sie schon ein Lebenszeichen von ihm gefunden?"

"Tut mir leid, aber nein. Es ist erst eine Woche her, seit Sie uns verständigt haben, bitte geben Sie uns etwas mehr Zeit. Wir tun unser Möglichstes."

"Noch keine Hinweise?"

"Wir haben alle Konzertbesucher befragt, die sich online oder per Bankkarte ein Ticket gekauft haben, aber keiner von ihnen hat ihren Sohn erkannt. Leider übersteigt die Anzahl der Tageskassenverkäufe solche Sonderfälle um ein Vielfaches, und wir können nicht mehr tun, als sie öffentlich aufzurufen, sich bei uns zu melden und eine Aussage zu machen. Wenn die Leute nicht von sich aus zu uns kommen, haben wir keine Möglichkeit, sie ausfindig zu machen. Außerdem steht nicht fest, dass es Ihr Sohn überhaupt bis zum Konzert geschafft hat. Nichts gegen das Urteilsvermögen Ihres Ältesten, aber ihn ´vielleicht´ gesehen zu haben, bringt uns nicht weiter."

"Verstehe. Könnten Sie uns eine Liste der Besucher zukommen lassen?"

"... Herr Uesugi, ich verstehe, dass Sie sich an der Suche beteiligen möchten, aber die Bestimmungen zum Datenschutz verbieten es mir, eine solche Liste zu erstellen."

"Ah."

"Bitte überlassen Sie die Bestandsaufnahme uns. Wir tun, was in unserer Macht steht. Wenn Ihnen jemand einfällt, der uns weiterhelfen kann, kontaktieren Sie uns. Wenn wir eine Spur finden, sind Sie der erste, der es erfährt."

Uesugi Senior dankte dem Polizisten und verabschiedete sich desillusioniert. Als er den Hörer auf die Gabel zurücklegte, dachte er daran, dass sie schon alle Möglichkeiten durchgegangen waren und nicht mehr potenzielle Zeugen hatten aufbringen können als die Beamten.

Er drehte sich um und wanderte mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Armen Richtung Tempel, um zu beten. Das war das Einzige, was der alte Mann tun konnte. Er sah zum Himmel hinauf.

Nun, vielleicht hatten sie doch eine Aussicht auf Erfolg mehr als die Polizei. Seine Kinder hatten an einem Abend verdächtig miteinander getuschelt und waren sofort verstummt, als sie ihn bemerkt hatten. Sie hatten ihm versichert, dass die Sache nichts mit Tatsuhas Verschwinden zu tun hatte, doch sie konnten ihm nichts vormachen. Sie hatten einen weiteren Verdacht, und spärlich, wie die Hoffnungen verteilt waren, hielt er sich gerne an dieser fest. Er musste ihnen vertrauen.

\---

Taki Aizawa fühlte sich wie erschlagen, als er die Treppen zu seinem Apartment hinaufstieg und sich dabei das Geschwafel seines Bandkollegen anhörte: "Ist ja gut, Ma, ich hab´s begriffen. Ich weiß, dass du am Boden zerstört bist wegen der Sache. Aber der Produzent weiß das nicht. Es war ein vollkommen faires Angebot, das er uns unterbreitet hat. Eine solche Drohung hättest du dir echt schenken können... Nein, du hattest kein Recht dazu! Selbst wenn es meine Schuld ist, dass uns Seguchi seit Monaten im Nacken sitzt und alle Vorstellungen versaut, musst du die Sache mit deinen Starallüren nicht noch komplizierter machen! Haben wir uns nicht versprochen, es zusammen zu packen? Und jetzt gebiehrt sich unser Gitarrist wie ein verzogenes Balg... Ma, es war doch wohl klar, dass wir wieder von ganz unten anfangen müssen. Meintest du etwa, Seguchi würde uns eine Chance geben, auf einem Level weiterzumachen, welches wir ihm verdanken?"

Er schloss seine Haustür auf. Im Flur warf er seine Jacke über die Garderobe und schlüpfte aus seinen Stiefeletten: "Jetzt hör mir mal zu! Ich habe mich der Sache heute allein angenommen und dem Mann die Schuhe geleckt... Ja, verdammt! Wenn es der Sache dienlich ist, bin ich sogar noch zu was ganz anderem bereit! Er ist jetzt wenigstens wieder damit einverstanden, sich unsere Neuen mal anzuhören. Bitte, nimm dich zusammen und versuch nicht nochmal, ihm die Nase ins Gehirn zu drehen! Ich will so eine Demütigung nicht zweimal beim selben Kerl durchmachen müssen... Danke. Wir treffen uns nächste Woche dann also vor ´Soulhunter´. Und bete dafür, dass wir gut genug sind, ihn davon zu überzeugen, Seguchi dem Großen die Stirn zu bieten... Ja, du auch. Bis dann."

Er warf sein Handy stöhnend auf den kleinen Tisch im Flur und schlich, sich die Augen reibend, in sein Wohnzimmer.

"Es ist wirklich erbauend, mitanzusehen, wie sehr du dich bemühst. Du hast also tatsächlich Herrn Natsume überzeugen können. Du hast anscheinend nichts von deinem herben Charme verloren, Aizawa."

Taki hob den Kopf und starrte wortlos auf Tohma, der es sich auf seiner Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte und ihn freundlich lächelnd begutachtete. Durch die Müdigkeit unterdrückt, gelangte die überlebenswichtige Information, dass der Mann, der einen Mordanschlag auf ihn verübt hatte, erst quälende drei Sekunden später in sein Gehirn, und der Blonde lachte leise, als sein Gegenüber die Augen aufriss und entsetzt zurückwich.

Taki stieß an ein massives Hindernis und als er sich umdrehte, blickte er direkt auf die Brust eines Mannes im schwarzen Anzug, der mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen stand und den Fluchtweg blockierte. Er wirbelte herum und machte zwei weitere Personen aus, die in den Ecken des Zimmers puppenstill lauerten. Er schluckte hart und lenkte seinen Blick zögerlich wieder auf Tohma.

Dieser hatte sein Lächeln nicht unterbrochen und sagte nun im Plauderton: "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Herr Natsume zustimmen würde. Ich denke, ich werde demnächst mal mit ihm reden müssen, was meinst du?" Taki starrte nur. Tohma seufzte: "Du bist ein denkbar schlechter Gastgeber, Aizawa. Dein Besucher sitzt hier, mit ganz ausgetrocknetem Hals, und du bietest ihm noch nicht einmal etwas zu trinken an? Was hast du nur für eine Erziehung genossen?"

Takis Ausdruck verriet pures Misstrauen und schließlich fragte er mit sichtlicher Anstrengung: "Was wollen Sie von mir?" Der Blonde strahlte: "Einen Kaffee, wenn´s recht ist. Ich habe auf deinem Bord eine ganz ausgezeichnete Marke entdeckt, darf ich sie ausprobieren?"

Der Sänger setzte sich vorsichtig in Bewegung und ging durch den offenen Durchgang in die Küche, nahm die besagte Packung an sich und befüllte die Kaffeemaschine. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Tohma wusste, dass er mit der Frage nicht die gastronomischen Wünsche seines Gastes in Erfahrung hatte bringen wollen. Doch im Moment schien es ihm sicherer, darauf einzugehen, ehe der Produzent die Geduld verlieren und ihn massakrieren lassen würde.

Während das Gerät duftend vor sich hin gurgelte, stützte er sich auf der Arbeitsplatte ab, um seine zitternden Knie zu entlasten. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als die scheinheilig sanfte Stimme erneut ertönte: "Du siehst gut aus. Was macht das Geschäft?" Ohne sich umzudrehen erwiderte er: "Das wissen Sie sicher besser als ich. Schließlich halten Sie Kontakt zu all unseren Gesprächspartnern und raten zwingend von uns ab." Im nächsten Augenblick fürchtete er, dass diese Antwort vielleicht etwas zu temperamentvoll geklungen hatte und sich Tohma nun möglicherweise provoziert fühlte. Doch es war die Wahrheit, und er war zu müde für ein Psychoduell mit dem NG- Direktor. Er wollte einfach nur wissen, was der Mann in seiner Wohnung zu suchen hatte. Und vielleicht noch, wie er hineingekommen war.

... Oder vielleicht war es besser für ihn, nichts davon zu erfahren.

All seine Instinkte schlugen inzwischen Alarm, und so sehr er sie auch zu ignorieren versuchte, es lag Gefahr in der Luft. Er hoffte, dass es sich nicht um Gefahr für sein Leben handelte. Er war sich noch nicht mal irgendeiner Schuld bewusst.

Tohmas Lachen erklang: "Du klingst verbittert. Behaupte nicht, du hättest es nicht kommen sehen. Gib nicht mir die Schuld an deinem mangelnden Erfolg. Es hätte anders laufen können, mein Lieber."

Dem hatte er nichts entgegenzusetzen. Jede Entscheidung ließ eine andere zurück, die sich bei gebürtigem Abstand als die Bessere herausstellen konnte. Doch man musste das Beste aus der Situation machen, in die man sich hineinbugsiert hatte. Er musste das Beste aus seiner Situation machen. Und er machte den Job gut.

Er goss den Kaffee in eine Tasse und brachte sie dem Hausfriedensbrecher: "Was dazu?" Tohma winkte ab: "Nein. Eine solch edle Sorte muss man pur genießen. Trinkst du nichts, Aizawa?" Taki sah unsicher zur Seite: "Keinen Durst." "Du bist auffallend mundfaul", bemerkte der Blonde und studierte ihn über den Tassenrand, während er einen Schluck nahm und selig lächelte, "meine Güte, ausgezeichnet. Keine schlechte Wahl. Aber kannst du dir so etwas Ausgefallenes überhaupt leisten?" Taki sah zur anderen Seite: "Ja. Ich bin nicht ganz so dumm, wie Sie glauben. Ich habe mich während der Zeit bei NG finanziell ausreichend abgesichert. Halten Sie mich für so blauäugig, dass ich einen Rückschlag nicht einkalkuliert hätte? Da muss ich Sie enttäuschen!" Er schlich zum gegenüberliegenden Sessel und ließ sich zurückhaltend darauf sinken. Er war eingeschüchtert genug, um sich auf die Zunge beißen zu müssen, um den Blonden nicht vorher um Erlaubnis zu bitten.

Es war seine Wohnung, in Dreiteufelsnamen!

Tohma hob eine Augenbraue: "Ah. Ich habe dich wohl tatsächlich unterschätzt. Vor allem deine Bereitschaft zur... Revanche, sollte ich sagen. Habe ich recht, Aizawa?" Taki sah ihm endlich direkt in die Augen. Argwohn spiegelte sich in seinen Pupillen: "... Wie meinen Sie das?" Tohma schlug die Beine übereinander.

"Lass mich dir eine kleine Geschichte erzählen. Es gab da einst einen Sänger, jung und erfolgsverwöhnt, in Anstellung eines der besten Labels des Landes. Er hatte mit seiner Band einige Hits gelandet, doch noch bevor ihm der große Durchbruch gelang, bekam er Konkurrenz. Große Konkurrenz. Konkurrenz, die er sich irgendwann sicher war, nicht mit fairen Mitteln besiegen zu können."

"Herr Seguchi, was soll-"

"Also versuchte er, seinen Feind mithilfe der Presse zu verunglimpfen, denn er hatte herausgefunden, dass er mit einem bekannten Schriftsteller in einer gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehung lebte. Er hoffte, die Öffentlichkeit damit gegen ihn aufbringen zu können. Doch der Schuss ging nach hinten los. Es brachte der anderen Seite nur noch mehr Beachtung ein. Unser eifersüchtiger Sänger lockte den Konkurrenten daraufhin in eine Falle, ließ ihn auf brutale Weise zusammenschlagen und drohte ihm mit Erpressung, wenn er nicht mit dem Singen aufhören würde. Doch auch dieser Versuch schlug fehl, denn der Konkurrent hatte in seinem Geliebten einen feurigen Beschützer, der, von hitzigem Zorn beseelt, seinerseits unserem Sänger eine Aufwartung machte und im Gegenzug dessen besten Freund krankenhausreif prügelte. Das Erpressungsmaterial nahm er ebenfalls an sich und unser Sänger stand erneut mit leeren Händen da."

"Warum erzählen Sie mir-"

"Als letzten Ausweg überlegte sich unser Sänger nun, den Konkurrenten mitsamt seines Beschützers beiseite zu schaffen. Er entdeckte ein dunkles Kapitel im Leben des Geliebten und versuchte, ihn damit zu erpressen. Doch- man glaubt es kaum- selbst diese Schandtat verlief im Nirgendwo, denn, unterstützt von der Liebe des Konkurrenten, fürchtete der Beschützer keine noch so grausame Denunzierung und jagte den Sänger mit Schimpf und Schande davon."

"Jetzt hören Sie endlich au-"

"Aber unser Neidischer wollte sich nicht geschlagen geben. In seiner Dummheit plante er neue Intrigen, um den Geliebten das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Was er nicht ahnen konnte, war, dass der Beschützer einen Schutzengel hatte. Einen allmächtigen Schutzengel. Und dieser Schutzengel war sehr erbost über die Eskapaden unseres Sängers. So erbost, dass er ihm die Mätzchen endgültig austreiben wollte."

"Herr Seguchi, bitte..."

"Er ließ ihn mit einer kleinen Handbewegung eine fatale Schreckensvision erleben. Doch, weißt du, ein Schutzengel ist kein Todesengel. Unser Sänger kam mit einem blauen Auge davon. Alle dachten, dass er seine Lektion gelernt hatte und die Geliebten nun in Frieden ziehen lassen würde. Jedoch..."

Taki ließ die Hände von den Ohren sinken und sah zögernd auf. Was sollte dieses offene Ende bedeuten? Tohma glaubte doch nicht, dass er noch etwas angestellt hatte, oder? Ihm wurde plötzlich entsetzlich heiß. Schweiß lief ihm von den Wangen, als er bemerkte, wie aufmerksam ihn der Blonde studierte. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und er schluckte zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal. Tohma fuhr seelenruhig mit seiner Geschichte fort.

"Es reichte unserem sturen Sänger nicht, dreimal verloren zu haben. Nein. Er wollte die Sache zu einem ihm gebührenden Abschluss bringen. Also..."

"A... also?"

"Er erfuhr, dass der Beschützer einen kleinen Bruder hatte. Einen kleinen Bruder, dem weder der Beschützer noch der Schutzengel besondere Beachtung schenkten, weil sie ihn in seiner Unschuld für absolut ungefährdet hielten. Diese erhebliche Missdeutung machte sich unser Sänger zunutze. Der kleine Bruder hatte ein Idol, das er sehr verehrte. Dieses Idol gab eines Abends ein großes Konzert, an dem der Bruder unbedingt teilhaben wollte. Er lief von zuhause weg, machte sich auf den Weg zum Festplatz... und verschwand auf mysteriöse Weise. Niemand hatte seitdem je wieder von ihm gehört. Aber nach einiger Zeit erinnerten sich alle an die vergangenen Taten unseres Sängers. Und plötzlich wurde ihnen klar, dass auch für diese Tat nur ein Mann in Frage kommen konnte."

Taki erhob sich langsam. In seinem Blick wechselte sich Fassungslosigkeit mit angsterfüllter Erkenntnis ab. Tohma ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

"Der neidische Sänger, der ihnen allen schon so viel Unglück bereitet hatte."

Auf Tohmas Zeichen kreisten seine Leute Taki ein und packten ihn an den Armen, als er zur Seite auszubrechen versuchte. Zwei hielten ihn fest, der dritte ließ drohend seine Fingerknöchel knacken.

"Doch dieses Mal wollte es der Schutzengel ihm nicht mehr durchgehen lassen. Er war am Ende seiner Geduld angelangt."

"Warten Sie, Herr Seguchi! Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wovon-"

Eine Faust traf Taki im Magen, gerade als er lautstark seine Unschuld beteuern wollte. Die Luft wurde dabei aus seinen Lungen herausgequetscht und ihm entfuhr nicht mehr als ein keuchendes Hauchen.

"Auf der verzweifelten Suche nach dem kleinen Bruder kreuzten sich endlich ihre Wege, und der Engel nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen, die er nie im Leben vergessen sollte."

Zwei Schläge in Takis Gesicht ließen ihn Sterne sehen.

"Er war erzürnt genug, um zu töten."

Nach weiteren Fausthieben und einem direkten Treffer an der Schläfe registrierte Taki den Rest der Abreibung kaum noch. Er war nicht undankbar für diese Tatsache, denn Tohmas Leibwächter hatten schon immer sehr durchschlagskräftige Rechte bewiesen. Aber er konnte sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass ihm die Welt unfair gegenüberstand. Er hatte keine Ahnung von dem, wovon Tohma gefaselt hatte, und musste doch eine Tracht Prügel einstecken, die ihn innerhalb von Sekunden an die Schwelle der Bewusstlosigkeit befördert hatte. Vor allem... Was sollte er gegen die Blutergüsse unternehmen, die ihm zweifellos für die nächsten zwei bis drei Wochen das Gesicht "verschönern" würden? Er hatte in den nächsten Tagen einen Auftritt, und so dermaßen entstellt würde ihm Natsume noch nicht einmal die Tür öffnen! Er spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Ein nie erfahrener Blitz durchfuhr sein Nervensystem, als sein Kiefer nach einem besonders heftigen Treffer besorgniserregend knackte. Ein aus tiefster Seele stammender Schrei entfuhr seinen Lippen-

Und die Schläge verklangen. Er fiel ein Stück nach vorn, und nur die Hände der Schläger hielten ihn noch auf den Beinen.

Tohma stand seufzend auf und umrundete den Tisch. Er scheuchte den Prügelknecht beiseite und packte Taki am Kinn, um seinen Kopf anheben zu können: "Aber weißt du, was den Schutzengel hätte besänftigen können? Wenn unser Sänger ihm den Ort genannt hätte, an dem er den kleinen Bruder festhielt. Mir ist der Verlauf der Geschichte nur bis zu diesem Punkt bekannt, Aizawa. Ich überlasse es dir, sie zu Ende zu stricken. Du hast genug Fantasie dafür, habe ich recht? Wie hättest du es denn gerne? Möchtest du, dass der Engel seinen Bruder zurückbekommt?" Er strich sanft die blutverschmierten Haarsträhnen aus Takis Gesicht und fuhr fast bedauernd fort: "Oder möchtest du, dass unser Sänger seine wohlverdiente Strafe bekommt?"

Taki öffnete ermattet die Augen, von denen er nicht wusste, wann er sie geschlossen hatte. Er hustete ein wenig Blut in Tohmas Hand, was diesen kaum zu berühren schien, und keuchte mühevoll: "Ich... habe keine Ahnung... wovon Sie reden..."

Tohma wartete noch einige Sekunden, ehe er merkte, dass Taki nichts weiter dazu zu sagen hatte. Er ließ ihn los und ging an den Männern vorbei in die Küche. Taki wurde herumgerissen und stand nun mit Blick auf Tohmas Rücken. Er versuchte, sich nicht vorzustellen, was der Blonde als nächsten Schritt plante. Aber was sollte er sagen? Er konnte ihm keine Informationen geben, die er nicht hatte!

Der Produzent stemmte seine Hände am Rand des Ceranherdes ab und schüttelte den Kopf: "Oh, Aizawa, du enttäuschst mich. Schon wieder. Wie oft, meinst du, lasse ich es zu, dass mich Menschen enttäuschen?" Er drehte einen der Regler bis zur maximalen Stärke auf und ging zur Seite, während er seine Leute heranwinkte. Taki beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Ein sehr, sehr ungutes Gefühl. 

Ein ungutes Gefühl, das sich in blinde Panik verwandelte, als die Männer ihn anschließend energisch zur Kochstelle zerrten und der dritte seinen Schädel packte, zur Seite drehte und seine Wange dicht über die sich aufheizende Herdplatte zwang. Ein lauter Schreckensschrei entfuhr dem Sänger, und entsetzte Augen hefteten sich auf den glühenden Kreis. Er brachte die Energie auf, seine Arme freizuziehen und damit gegenzudrücken, doch weitere Freiheiten ließ man ihm nicht. Die Tränen der Angst kullertern ihm aus den Augenwinkeln und verdampften zischend auf der heißen Herdoberfläche.

Einige Zeit lang lauschte Tohma dem verzweifelten Schluchzen und seufzte dann erneut: "Aizawa, denk bitte an deine Karriere. Meinst du wirklich, ein Sänger mit einem Gesicht voller Brandnarben hätte besonders große Aussicht auf Erfolg? Ich habe nicht die Lust und nicht die Zeit, mich ewig mit dir zu beschäftigen. Früher oder später wird mich der Spaß an unserem kleinen Katz- und Mausspiel verlassen und ASK hätte wieder eine reelle Chance auf ein Comeback. Willst du dir die jetzt wirklich verbauen, nur um deinen Rachedurst zu stillen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden!"

"Und was ist mit Ma und Ken? Sie verlassen sich auf dich, nicht wahr? Könnten sie weitermachen ohne dich? Ich bezweifle es stark."

"ICH WEISS NICHT, WOVON SIE REDEN!!!"

Takis trotziger Ausruf brachte ihm nicht mehr ein, als dass seine Arme auf den Rücken gedreht wurden und ihn ein Tritt von den Beinen holte. Nur die Hände des Leibwächters, der seinen Kopf wie in einem Schraubstock über das Ceranfeld gebeugt hielt, bewahrte ihn jetzt noch vor dem schmerzhaften Kontakt. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub, und Schweiß, Blut und Tränen tropften immer wieder von seinem Gesicht in den heißen Tod. Er schluchzte verzweifelt. Tohma wusste genau, was ihn am härtesten treffen würde und zögerte nicht, es als Druckmittel einzusetzen. Aber was wollte er von ihm? Er war an der völlig falschen Adresse!

"Ich weiß... es wirklich nicht..."

Zum Glück war Tohma ein hervorragender Beobachter, sodass er seinen Leuten ein Zeichen geben konnte, ehe Taki die Kraft verließ und er, vom Schmerz und Stress erschöpft, zusammensacken konnte. Sie hievten ihn von der Gefahrenquelle weg und Tohma legte ihm eine Hand an die heiße Wange: "Ich schätze, das ist alles, was du mir heute zu sagen hast, was, Aizawa? Also gut. Spielen wir eine Zeit lang nach deinen Regeln. Wann können wir wiederkommen, hm? Morgen früh, mittags oder abends? Die Dauer des Gesprächs verlängert sich natürlich proportional zur Tageszeit. Die Wahl liegt bei dir."

Taki schüttelte hoffnungslos den Kopf. Seine glanzlosen braunen Augen fanden Tohmas und mit einem letzten verzweifelten Aufbegehren versuchte er, dem sturen Mann seinen Standpunkt klarzumachen: "Ich... habe nicht den leisesten Schimmer... was Sie von... mir wollen..."

Er fiel in Ohnmacht, ehe Tohma etwas erwidern konnte.

Dieser blickte lange auf den schwarzen Haarschopf hinab, ehe er mit den Fingern schnippte und die Männer Taki fallen ließen. Er widmete ihnen seine Aufmerksamkeit: "Beschattet ihn rund um die Uhr. Lasst ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen, bis ich euch neue Anweisungen gebe, verstanden?" Der Schläger meldete sich zu Wort: "Herr Direktor, glauben Sie wirklich, dass er was mit der Sache zu tun hat? Ich habe so meine Zweifel. Es so vehement abzustreiten... Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er unschuldig ist." Tohma winkte verärgert ab: "Nein. Wir können es noch nicht mit Gewissheit sagen. Wenn er etwas weiß, haben wir ihm jetzt einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt. Wie ich ihn kenne, wird er in dem Fall irgendwann in naher Zukunft die Nerven verlieren und einen Fehler begehen. Lasst ihn ruhig wissen, dass er beobachtet wird. Mit psychischem Druck konnte er noch nie gut umgehen. Mit etwas Glück führt er uns zu Tatsuha. Oder zu jemandem, der weiß, wo er ist."

Er stellte den Herd ab und sie verließen anschließend wortlos die Wohnung. Als er draußen mit gerunzelter Stirn in seine Limousine stieg und über das Geschehene nachdachte, läutete sein Handy. Gedankenverloren nahm er das Gespräch entgegen: "Seguchi... Ah, Eiri. Wie lief es mit Tatsuhas Lehrer? Hat er etwas... Nichts. Verstehe... Er bereut es, dass er ihn hat gehen lassen? Sicher nicht mehr als wir... Aha. Haben Ayaka und Nakano ihm gesagt, dass er sich keine Vorwürfe machen soll und er es nicht wissen konnte? Besser, wir stellen uns gut mit dem Mann. Wenn das Ganze vorbei ist, will ich nicht, dass es sich wiederholt... Ja... Nein. Bei mir hat sich auch nichts ergeben... Nein. ich lasse ihn beschatten, aber... Eiri, ich denke, Aizawa ist eine Sackgasse. Ich habe Einiges riskiert, um was aus ihm herauszubekommen, aber er hat steif und fest behauptet, nichts damit zu tun zu haben. Und ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich ihm. Er sah nicht aus, als wenn er lügen würde... Ja, ich weiß... Ja, er ist eine falsche Schlange, deswegen gebe ich ja noch nicht auf. Ich will nur nicht, dass du dich auf diesen Verdacht versteifst. Irgendwie habe ich nämlich das unangenehme Gefühl, etwas ganz Entscheidendes zu übersehen."

\---

"Kenichiro! Mach endlich die Tür auf und komm raus! Deine Unhöflichkeit wirft ein schlechtes Licht auf uns! Du hast einen Gast, also geh hinunter und unterhalte dich mit ihm!"

Sein Vater hämmerte an die geschlossene Zimmertür und rief ununterbrochen Belehrungen dazu. "Lass mich in Ruhe", schrie Kenichiro erbost zurück, "ich habe alles gesagt, was ich weiß! Wenn sie mich nicht endlich in Frieden lassen, denke ich mir halt Lügen aus! Wenn sie damit zufrieden sind, kann ich stundenlang quatschen wie ein Wasserfall! Frag sie doch mal, wie ihnen das gefallen würde!!!" Damit drückte er sich weiter in das an die Wand gelehnte Kissen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Handheld. Von draußen ertönte ein gereiztes Seufzen und sich entfernende Schritte. Er atmete unbewusst auf.

Shuichi saß angespannt auf der Wohnzimmercouch und knabberte nervös auf einem Keks, als der Hausherr die Treppe hinabstieg und sich geschlagen am Kopf kratzte: "Es tut mir leid, Herr Shindo, aber es hat heute wohl keinen Sinn. Ich weiß, dass es Ihnen sicher Umstände macht, aber ich werde noch einmal in aller Ruhe mit ihm reden und ihn dazu bringen, Sie anzurufen. Ist das in Ordnung?"

"Ah! Ja, natürlich, das geht klar! Hier ist meine Handynummer, er kann sich jederzeit melden, wenn ihm etwas einfällt", rief der Sänger. Der Vater nickte dankbar: "Sie müssen wissen, für ihn war Tat... Ich meine, ist Tatsuha der beste Freund. Am Anfang konnte er überhaupt nicht glauben, dass er weggelaufen ist. Normalerweise reden die beiden nämlich über alles, verstehen Sie? Bitte, Sie dürfen nicht denken, dass es ihm egal ist, was aus dem Jungen wird, er ist nur so zornig, weil er die Möglichkeiten fürchtet." "Keine Sorge", erwiderte Shuichi ernst, "ich kann mir vorstellen, was in ihm vorgeht. Ich möchte ihn auch gar nicht quälen, aber je länger wir warten, desto größer wird das Risiko, dass Tatsuha... dass Tatsuha..." "Ich verstehe", nickte der Vater verständnisvoll, "ich werde alles daran setzen, ihn zur Kooperation zu bringen." Shuichi nickte: "Danke. Das wäre sehr hilfreich." Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

Als er draußen auf der Straße stand, dachte er an das Gespräch, welches er mit dem Rest der Uesugi- Familie geführt hatte, nachdem Tohma und Mika die Anzeige aufgegeben hatten. Die beiden hatten wiedergegeben, was der Polizist zu ihnen gesagt hatte, und alle waren danach völlig von Sinnen gewesen.

Ihr Vater hatte sich einsilbig entschuldigt und sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen, um sich eine Weile hinzulegen. Sie hatten sich kurzzeitig große Sorgen um seinen Gesundheitszustand gemacht, doch Eiri hatte zynisch gewitzelt, dass der Alte nicht eher den Löffel abgeben würde, als wenn er Tatsuha die Hosen strammgezogen hätte. Nicht einmal er selbst hatte gelacht. Was Eiri betraf...

Er hatte getobt. Hätte er selbst sich nicht wie eine Klette um die Hüfte seines Lebensgefährten geschlungen, wäre der Blonde schnurstracks zum Polizeipräsidium marschiert und hätte sich eine Strafe wegen Beamtenbeleidigung eingehandelt. Oder gar Schlimmeres.

Mika hatte geweint. Nicht hysterisch oder zornig, wie sie es sonst tat, wenn sie lediglich ihre Wünsche durchsetzen wollte. Nein, es war ein stilles, kaum hörbares Wimmern von einer Ecke des Tisches gewesen, und es hatte ihn mehr aufgewühlt, als alle verrückten Begebenheiten, in die sie ihn, seit sie sich kennengelernt hatten, verwickelt hatte.

Ihm selbst war zum Heulen gewesen. So sehr ihn der seltsame Humor, die Konkurrenz um die Gunst Ryuichis und die spontanen Annäherungsversuche des jüngsten Uesugis auch geplagt hatten, er mochte ihn. Sehr sogar. Ihn plötzlich nicht mehr im ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt auftauchen zu sehen, keine unverschämten Grabschereien mehr erleiden oder Betteleien um eine bestimmte Nittle Grasper- CD ertragen zu müssen, missfiel Shuichi. So sehr, dass er Eiri mit einem Wutausbruch überrascht hatte, als dieser sich vom Stürmen der Polizeistation nicht gleich hatte abbringen lassen wollen.

Ayaka hatte zwar nicht geweint, aber sich auffällig dicht an Hiroshis Arm geklammert, der ihr mit besorgtem Gesicht die Hand gedrückt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich der Gitarrist mehr als fremd im Kreis der Familie gefühlt, zumal er noch nicht über ausreichend Bindung zu den einzelnen Mitgliedern verfügte. Schon gar nicht zu Tatsuha, dem er nur drei- oder viermal begegnet war und mit dem er lediglich einige höfliche Floskeln gewechselt hatte. Doch in seinem Gesicht hatte man deutliche Besorgnis erkennen können. Immerhin war ein zukünftiges Familienmitglied verschwunden. Und seine Verlobte hatte Angst darum.

Und dann war da noch Tohma gewesen. Er hatte mit seinen klaren Anweisungen dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Runde nicht völlig auseinandergefallen war. Doch selbst Shuichi als ganzheitlicher Schwachkopf hatte erkennen können, dass der Produzent all seine Kräfte hatte zusammennehmen müssen, um nicht aus der Haut zu fahren. Wenn eine Situation sogar Tohma erschüttern konnte, war sie es definitiv wert, gefürchtet zu werden. 

Und das tat Shuichi aus vollem Herzen. Sie mussten Tatsuha finden. So schnell wie möglich.

Er sah noch einmal zurück zum Haus und stutzte, als er eine Gestalt an einem der oberen Fenster blitzschnell abtauchen sah. Er runzelte die Stirn und traf eine Entscheidung. Geschwind lief er den Weg zurück und durch den schmalen Garten auf die Seite des Hauses. Dort rief er bestimmt hinauf: "Kenichiro! Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst! Bitte, ich will dich nicht bedrängen, aber wir brauchen deine Hilfe! Wenn du irgendwas weißt, dann sag´s mir! Hat dir Tatsuha vielleicht ein Versprechen abgerungen? Sollst du uns nicht sagen, wohin er gegangen ist?"

Er wartete einige Sekunden erfolglos, ehe er fortfuhr: "Wenn das der Fall ist, dann verstehe ich dich ja! Aber Tatsuha könnte in Schwierigkeiten stecken! Ich schwöre dir, wenn du mir sagst, wo ich ihn finden kann, wird er kein Sterbenswörtchen davon erfahren, von wem ich die Information habe! Aber wenn ihm irgendwas passiert-"

Er hielt sich schnell den Mund zu. Diese Drohung konnte er nicht aussprechen. Dieser Junge trug nicht die geringste Schuld an den Vorkommnissen, und selbst wenn Tatsuha nicht heil aus der Sache herauskommen würde, lag die Verantwortung allein bei Tatsuha selbst. Bei ihm und ihnen allen,weil sie zu spät gehandelt hatten.

Er atmete resigniert aus und sah wieder hinauf: "Nein, vergiss, was ich gesagt habe. Ich warte. Denk bitte nochmal über alles nach, in Ordnung? Du kannst dich stets bei uns melden, wenn dir was einfallen sollte. Jederzeit, hörst du?" Er erhielt keine Antwort und er hatte keine mehr erwartet. Er drehte sich um und ging.

Auf einmal vernahm er das Geräusch eines sich öffnenden Fensters und er riss hoffnungsvoll den Kopf hoch. Kenichiro sah mit hochrotem Gesicht und vor Zorn blitzenden Augen auf ihn herab.

Der anschließende Protest sollte Shuichi noch lange in den Ohren widerhallen und ihn um den Schlaf bringen.

"So, ich werde Ihnen jetzt zum allerletzten Mal sagen, wie es gelaufen ist, klar? Danach will ich nie wieder was von diesem Scheißkerl hören, haben Sie das kapiert?! Ich bin am Freitag in die Schule gegangen, ich habe mich mit Minako und Tatsuha getroffen, Tatsuha hat gesagt, dass er zum Geburtstagskonzert von Ryuichi Sakuma gehen kann, weil sein Alter es ihm erlaubt hätte und sein Bruder eingewilligt hätte, ihn bei sich aufzunehmen, wir konnten nicht mit, weil sie beim Verkauf nur Einzelkarten abgegeben haben, was wir vorher nicht gewusst haben, sonst wären wir auch zum Ticketkauf und zum Konzert gegangen, dumm gelaufen, er hat uns versichert, dass er Fotos macht und sie uns am Montag zeigt und ist glücklich pfeifend von dannen gezogen. Ist das jetzt in Ihren Schädel reingegangen?! Nichts hat er uns gesagt! Gar nichts! Nicht, dass ihn sein Bruder zum Teufel geschickt hat, nicht, dass er eigentlich gar nicht zum Konzert hätte gehen dürfen, nicht, dass er mit Lügen um sich geschmissen hat, um´s doch zu tun. Und ganz bestimmt nichts davon, dass er auf unbestimmte Zeit an einem unbestimmten Ort untertauchen will. Und wenn er´s doch getan hat, dann hat er´s so geschickt verpackt, dass es ein Hornochse wie ich nicht kapieren konnte! Versprechen?! Meinen Sie, ich sei so stumpf, dass ich Gefahr nicht erkennen würde, wenn sie mir ins Gesicht springt?! Als wenn ich in dem Fall immer noch den Mund halten würde! Ich hab gedacht, ich wär sein bester Freund, aber da hab ich mich wohl getäuscht, denn seinem besten Freund wird man wohl sagen, wenn man sowas Hirnverbranntes abziehen will! Oder sich zumindest vorher verabschieden! Und genauso bescheuert ist es, wenn man sein Versprechen gegenüber dem besten Freund bricht, nur, weil man von irgendeinem Penner gekidnappt wird! Tatsuha ist so was von unten durch bei mir! Wenn Sie ihn finden, können Sie ihm bestellen, dass ich seine verdammte Hackfresse nie wiedersehen will! Und jetzt verschwinden Sie und lassen Sie mich endlich mit diesem Dreckskerl in RUHE!!!"

Damit knallte das Fenster mit einer solchen Wucht zu, dass es Shuichi wunderte, dass es nicht aus dem Rahmen gesprungen war. Er rieb sich bekümmert den Nacken.

Nach einer Minute peinlichen Schweigens rief er schließlich etwas weniger verzweifelt nach oben: "Danke, Kenichiro. Ich verspreche dir, dass wir ihn finden werden. Dann werde ich ihm sagen, wie viele Sorgen du dir um ihn gemacht hast. Und dann kannst du ihm Eine verpassen, die sich richtig gewaschen hat, okay?"

Danach drehte er sich um und ging.

In seinem Zimmer zog Kenichiro die Knie noch weiter an und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihnen.


	9. Wo ist der Mann, für den ein Kampf sich lohnt?

Yuma hockte mit überschlagenen Beinen auf dem Sofa, Tatsuha im Schneidersitz daneben. Beide hielten einen Controller in der Hand, doch während der Teenager beim Spielen hin- und herzuckte und zeitweise lautstark zeterte, bewegte sich sein Mitbewohner so gut wie gar nicht. Nach fünf Minuten warf Tatsuha mit einem Schrei sein Pad auf die Polster und lehnte sich frustriert zurück: "Das gibt´s doch echt nicht! Wie kannst du mich in einem Game, dass ich seit einem Jahr täglich spiele, so verdammt fertigmachen?! Das ist voll unfair!" Yuma griff nach dem Bier, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand, und nahm einen großen Schluck: "Hör auf zu jammern. Du hast eine Herausforderung verlangt, ich habe sie dir gegeben. Und selbst ein Gelegenheitsspieler wie ich kann so einen Schmarotzer wie dich jederzeit in die Schranken weisen. Liegt an der Lebensphilosophie."

Der Junge schmollte und warf die Hände in die Höhe: "Mann, wann redest du mich endlich mit meinem Namen an, Alter?! Ich heiße Tatsuha! Tatsuha!" Er packte Yumas Gesicht und drückte dessen Wangen zusammen: "Sprich mir nach! TA- TSU- HA!" Yuma nuschelte gehorsam: "SCHNGA- RO- SCHA."

Während Tatsuha ihn ausdruckslos anstarrte, schrillte die Türglocke, und der Junge sprang aufgeregt auf: "Auf geht´s ins Sakuma- Traumland, hehe!" Yuma nickte und hob sein Glas in einem stillen Toast: "Beste Grüße." "Werd ich ausrichten", grinste der Junge und verschwand im Flur. Während er sich seine Jacke überwarf und sich eine Baseballkappe aufsetzte, drückte er den Knopf am Intercom: »Bin unterwegs!« Er schlüpfte in seine Turnschuhe und rief Richtung Wohnzimmer: "Ich bin weg! Ich komm so um Mitternacht wieder, wenn´s recht ist!" Ein Brummen verriet ihm Yumas Einverständnis und grinsend verließ er die Wohnung.

Grace erwartete ihn bereits etwas errötet vor dem Haus: »Hallo. Tut mir echt leid wegen der Verspätung. Ich, äh... habe den Bus verpasst.« Er lachte: »Macht nichts. Ich kenn euch Frauen ja, ihr braucht immer länger etwas, deswegen habe ich dich eine Stunde früher bestellt, als ist eigentlich notwendig.« Sie dunkelte nach: »HÄH?!« Er platzte heraus und hielt sich schützend die Hände über den Kopf, als sie bedrohlich eine Faust hob: »Oh, sei nicht sauer! War es doch richtige Entscheidung, nicht? Haha! Ich soll dir übrigens ein Hallo von Yuma ausrichten.« Sie sah nach oben und den Brünetten am Fenster stehen.

»Hm.«

Er drückte ihr lächelnd einen Helm in die Hand und stahl bei der Gelegenheit einen Kuss von ihrer Wange: »Schön, dass du kommen konntest. Danke, dass du mit mir zur Premiere gehst. Es wird bestimmt ein schöner Abend, versprochen.« Sie setzte sich schnell den Helm auf, um ihm nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr sie seine Berührung beeinflusste: »Ja, nun, wenn man auf Knien vor mir rutscht, noch dazu vor Gästen, kann ich schlecht ablehnen. Ich wäre mir wie ein kaltherziger Oberschurke vorgekommen, hätte ich dich abgewiesen.« »Hehe«, grinste er triumphierend, »Strategie ´Armes Opfer´ erfolgreich!« »Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es Absicht war«, seufzte sie. Sie schlenderten einige Meter zu Tatsuhas Motorrad, welches am Straßenrand wartete, und stiegen auf.

Als Tatsuha den Motor startete, presste sich Grace so fest es ging an seinen Rücken. Sie war schon einmal von ihm nach Hause gefahren und mit seinem Fahrstil sehr vertraut gemacht worden. Ein zweites Mal würde sie sich nicht der Demütigung hingeben, wie eine Banshee um ihr Leben zu schreien. Sie hörte ihn kichern und rollte mit den Augen. Natürlich war auch diese Reaktion beabsichtigt gewesen und sie hatte ihm vollends in die Hände gespielt.

\---

Dank Tatsuhas Sonderkarten konnten sie die meterlange Schlange vor dem Kinoeingang bald hinter sich lassen und unter den neidischen Blicken der Wartenden als eine der Ersten die breite Treppe zu dem Vorführraum betreten, in dem die Erstaufführung von Ryuichi Sakumas neuestem Film stattfinden würde. Grace sah sich beindruckt um: »Wow, ich wusste nicht, dass Herr Sakuma schon so berühmt bei uns ist! Hast du nicht gesagt, dies ist erst seine dritte Hauptrolle?« Tatsuha grinste breit unter dem Schirm seiner Mütze hervor, stolz darauf, dass es sein Idol mal wieder geschafft hatte, alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen: »Tja, das ist eben Ryuichi Sakuma. Es ist egal, was tut er, er ist immer ein Göttin!« »Ein Gott«, berichtigte ihn Grace verlegen lächelnd, doch dann verzog sich ihr Mund zu einem perfiden Grinsen, »naja, aber dafür, dass der Film so schlechte Kritiken bekommen hat, scheinen ihn ja wirklich viele Leute sehen zu wollen.«

Sie hob abwehrend die Hände vors Gesicht, als ihr ein schlagartig schäumender Tatsuha empfindlich nahe kam: »Filme, die von Kritikern werden zerrissen, kommen beim Publikum meist am besten an! Außerdem haben gesagt alle, und ich zitiere wörtlich, ´selbst die hervorragende Leistung des Hauptdarstellers kann die einfallslose Farce von fast drei Stunden schlecht recherchierter Historie nicht retten´! Es allein Ryuichis Verdienst ist, dass er überhaupt wert ist, gesehen zu sein!« Sie seufzte leise. »Worauf habe ich mich nur eingelassen«, sie wich ein Stück zurück, als sich ihr Tatsuha noch entrüsteter entgegenlehnte, »schon gut, Yoda, schon gut! Ich will deinen Herrn Sakuma ja auch gar nicht bemängeln. Jesses, du bist echt ein fanatischer Jünger...«

Sie lachte amüsiert und zupfte seine hoffnungslos verrutschte Mütze zurecht, während er nur pikiert schmollte. Als sie den Saal betraten, entglitt ihr aber doch ein anerkennender Pfiff. »Hui, machen die sich immer so viel Mühe bei einer Premiere? Ich meine mit der ganzen Dekoration und«, sie nickte einem jungen Mann, der ihr ein Glas Sekt zur Begrüßung überreichte, dankbar zu, »damit?« Sie hob als Andeutung das Glas und nippte daran, während sie die Umgebung aufnahm.

»Wow, sie haben sogar Mannequins, die einen Samuraikampf imitieren, aufgestellt! Ob die Schwerter echt sind?«

Tatsuha breitete begeistert die Arme aus: »Ich weiß nicht, ob das immer so ist, aber das ist alles so cool! Das Geld bis jetzt absolut wert!« Er starrte ein wenig sehnsüchtig auf den Sekt hinab, den ihm eine Kellnerin reichte, und bat dann um Saft. Grace kicherte: »Weißt du, wenn du von Herrn Sakuma redest, benimmst du dich wie ein kleines Kind vor dem Weihnachtsbaum.« Sie bemerkte sein kurzes Zucken nicht und sah stattdessen auf seinen Saft hinab: »Sieh an, der große Kunstkenner weiß ein Schlückchen Alkohol nicht zu schätzen?«

Er sah sie giftig an: »Ich hätte ja gern... Aber ich darf nicht.« Sie hob eine Braue: »... Yuma?« »Yuma«, nickte er schwer seufzend, »er trinkt zwar selbst oft und gern, aber mir hat er jeglichen Konsum verboten, solange ich bei ihm wohne.«

»Hm, nun ja, ich schätze, seine Wohnung, seine Regeln. Aber hier... Meinst du nicht, dass du an solch besonderen Abenden wie heute eine Ausnahme machen kannst?«

»Ich kann nicht!«

Er sah sich paranoid um und beugte sich zu ihr hinüber: »Er riecht es, ich schwör´s! Selbst, wenn ich nur ein winziges Glas trinke, und wenn ich mehrere Stunden danach unterwegs bin, riecht er es!« Er rieb sich fröstelnd die Oberarme: »Vielleicht... vielleicht nimmt er nachts Blutproben oder so!« Er ballte eine Faust: »Ich darf ihn nicht enttäuschen! Keinen Tropfen will ich konsumieren, solange ich unter seinem Dach lebe!« Trotz der starken Worte kullerte ihm ein pathetisches Tränchen aus dem Augenwinkel und Grace fühlte sich verpflichtet, ihn moralisch zu stärken: »Ähm... Das ist sehr lobenswert! Ich bewundere Menschen, die sich so diszipliniert für eine Sache einsetzen! Lass dich nicht unterkriegen!«

Sie zuckte unbewusst zurück, als er ihr seine glänzenden Augen zuwandte. Mit Feuereifer packte er ihre Hände, woraufhin ihre Gläser klirrend zu Boden fielen, und drückte sie gerührt: »Danke, Grace! Wenn es ist für dich, ich kämpfe mich durch Himmel und Hölle!« Sie schielte schwitzend auf die sich auf dem Teppich ausbreitenden Flüssigkeiten hinab: »Ja... Äh... Jederzeit wieder.« Sie beobachtete mit nicht geringem schlechten Gewissen, wie ein Angestellter die Sauerei mit finsterem Blick aufwischte, während Tatsuha sie ahnungslos die Treppe hinaufzog.

Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, ob er bewusst mit ihr flirtete und ob er sich wirklich darüber klar war, was Kommentare wie dieses mit ihrem Magen anstellten, doch in einem Punkt war sie sich sicher. Sie mochte ihn. Gern. Sehr gern.

Sie hatte sich entgegen besseren Wissens schwer in den direkten, forschen, immer zu Späßen aufgelegten jungen Mann verliebt. Die Gefühle für ihn überstiegen inzwischen entschieden die erste kleine Schwärmerei, mit der es begonnen hatte. Und jedes Mal, wenn er ihr schöne Augen machte, spürte sie diese hoffnungslose Resignation in ihrem Innern. Immerhin machte er keinen Hehl daraus, wie sehr er sich auch zum anderen Ufer hingezogen fühlte. Wäre Tatsuha jünger gewesen, vielleicht so sechszehn, siebzehn Jahre alt, hätte sie seine Obsession gegenüber Ryuichi Sakuma als jugendliche Spinnerei abgetan, aber ein Einundzwanzigjähriger war erwachsen genug, um zu wissen, welchen Typ er bevorzugte.

Nein. Tatsuha war unvermeidlich schwul. Oder zumindest bisexuell, wenn sein Umgang mit Frauen nicht nur ein reines Ablenkungsmanöver darstellte. Ganz zu schweigen von verlobt. Vielleicht handelte es sich bei "der Verlobten" sogar um einen Mann? Yuma hatte sie zwar freundlicherweise davor gewarnt, Gefühle für seinen Cousin zu entwickeln, aber sie konnte ihm nicht verdenken, einer Wildfremden die ungewöhnlichen sexuellen Neigungen seines Verwandten vorenthalten zu haben. Wenigstens hatte er sie diskret darauf hingewiesen, dass eine engere Beziehung mit Tatsuha außer Frage stand.

Nun... wenn es nicht so absolut geklungen hätte, hätte sie eventuell in Erwägung gezogen, den Kampf gegen die andere Frau aufzunehmen. Aber wie sollte sie sich gegen einen Mann behaupten?

»Unmöglich«, seufzte sie deprimiert und Tatsuha drehte ihr verwirrt den Kopf zu, »... Hm?« »Ach, nichts«, winkte sie schnell ab und setzte sich auf den Platz, den er ihr anbot, »ist die letzte Reihe wirklich okay? Ich meine, mir macht es nichts aus, aber eigentlich streiten sich immer alle um die mittleren Plätze...« Er ließ sich neben sie in den Doppelsitz fallen und gestikulierte vage mit einer Hand: »Oh, weißt du, ich... Äh... Ich hab nicht so gerne Chaoten im Kreuz, die mir stopfen Popcorn und Eiscreme in Kragen, deshalb...«

»Bist du ganz sicher? Die drei Hauptrollen haben sich angekündigt, dir ist klar, was das bedeutet, richtig? Ich wette, sie sitzen da vorn in dem abgetrennten Bereich. Wenn wir uns in die Nähe setzen, kannst du vielleicht sogar mit Herrn Sakuma sprechen!«

»NEIN! ... Äh, nein, das ist schon gut so! Ich bin nicht so wild darauf! Ich... himmele ihn lieber aus der Entfernung an, hahaha...«

»Okay. Das musst du wissen. Ähm... ist dir bewusst, dass du weinst?«

Tatsuha sprang energisch auf: »Ich besorge mir einen Snack! Willst du auch was knabbern? Oder hast du Durst?« Sie ließ sich tatsächlich von seiner emotionalen Not ablenken und legte nachdenklich einen Finger ans Kinn: »Hm, kannst du mir eine Tüte M&Ms und ein Wasser mitbringen? Aber die M&Ms mit Nüssen. Und ein großes Wasser, bitte. Ich geb dir das Geld nachher wieder.« Er beugte sich überheblich zu ihr herunter und sah ihr tief in die großen Augen: »Willst du beleidigen mich? Ich hab dich eingeladen, ich bezahl Rechnung. Ist ganz einfach, oder?« Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog er von dannen. »Da treffe ich schon mal einen brauchbaren Mann und dann ist er selbstverständlich vergeben«, dachte Grace verbittert, während sie ihm hilflos nachschmachtete.

Um sie herum füllte sich der Kinosaal nach und nach und sie musste ab und zu Tatsuhas Platz gegen freche Neuankömmlinge verteidigen, die offenbar die Meinung vertraten, dass ein Doppelsitz an ein einsames Mädchen völlig verschwendet war.

Plötzlich wurde es stockdunkel um sie herum. Das allgemeine Geschnatter der Menge verstummte allmählich in Verwunderung. In die Stille hinein erklang fernöstliche Musik, die von einem konzentrierten Lichtstrahl auf eine der Treppen begleitet wurde.

Grace hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wann er an der Stelle, an der er stand, erschienen war, doch ein Samurai in voller Kampfrüstung wurde von dem Scheinwerfer erhellt, und nach einigen Sekunden der allgemeinen Überraschung begann er, mit tiefer, eindrucksvoller Stimme zu sprechen.

»Seid willkommen, verehrte Gäste. Mein Name ist Soji Okita. Ihr habt richtig gehört, Soji Okita von der Shinsengumi.«

Er begann damit, langsam die Stufen Richtung Leinwand hinabzusteigen.

»Ihr werdet euch vielleicht fragen, was dieser tote Mann von euch will. Und ich antworte: Leiht diesem bemitleidenswerten Krieger euer Ohr, denn er möchte euch eine Geschichte erzählen, voller Leid, Last und Versuchung, aber auch von Freundschaft, Ehre... und tiefster Liebe. Lauscht meinen Worten gut, denn-«

Seine Rede wurde rüde unterbrochen. Von einem jungen Mann, der auf der unteren Seite der Treppe erschien, schwer bepackt mit Bechern, Snacktüten sowie einer Packung Keksen zwischen den Zähnen, und der ihn unglücklicherweise erfolgreich an jedem weiteren Vorankommen hinderte. Beide verharrten verblüfft, und die Anwesenden erkannten schnell, dass dies in der Showeinlage nicht eingeplant war. Grace sank tiefer in ihren Sitz und legte stöhnend eine Hand über die Augen, als sie erkannte, um wen es sich bei dem Störenfried handelte. Wie es in solchen Situationen üblich war, versuchten beide gleichzeitig, zur selben Seite auszuweichen.

Zweimal.

Dreimal.

Schließlich schien der Samurai angestrengt nachzudenken, zog dann schweigend ein langes Katana, vermutlich eine harmlose Replik, so hoffte Grace zumindest, aus der Scheide an seinem Gürtel, holte aus und schwang es in einem weiten Bogen dicht an Tatsuhas Bauch vorbei. Der Junge stieß ein erschrockenes Grunzen aus, weil er mit seinem Ballast nicht sprechen konnte, und duckte sich flink weg. Ein zweiter Hieb auf Höhe der Knöchel entlockte den Zuschauern ein Raunen, während Tatsuha ihm mit einem kleinen Hüpfer auswich.

Die Angriffe waren schnell genug, um bei Amateuren Eindruck zu schinden, doch Tatsuha, traditionell erzogen und mit einigen Jahren Kendo und Selbstverteidigung gesegnet, hatte sofort erkannt, dass es seinem Gegenüber nur um die Aufrechterhaltung der Atmosphäre ging. Ein abschließender Stoß knapp an seinem Ohr vorbei ließ ihn dennoch ein wenig zusammenzucken, denn er erfolgte erstaunlich rasant. Egal, aus welchem Grund es beabsichtigt war, dieser Kerl hatte Erfahrung im Umgang mit einem Schwert!

Atemlose Spannung herrschte, als der Samurai kurz in Angriffsstellung verharrte und dann, ehe er die Waffe mit einem eleganten Schwung wegsteckte, verschmitzt tadelte: »Setzt Euch, hungriger Reisender, sonst verpasst Ihr noch etwas!« Tatsuha nickte hastig und verhaltenes Gelächter folgte ihm, als er sich an ihm vorbeiquetschte, eiligst die Stufen emporstieg und sich zu seinem Platz durchschob. Dort angekommen ließ er die Kekse fallen und flüsterte begeistert: »Das war ja so cool!« Grace brummte desinteressiert und lehnte sich noch ein Stück weiter von ihm weg, um vergessen zu können, dass sie ihn kannte.

Der Samurai hatte inzwischen die Reihe für die Ehrengäste erreicht und drehte sich energisch mit ausgebreiteten Armen zu seinem Publikum um.

»Wie gesagt, lauscht meinen Worten gut, denn vielleicht hängt es von Eurem...«

Er wies auf eine direkt vor ihm sitzende Frau.

»... Oder Eurem...«

Er hob den Zeigefinger Richtung seitlicher Plätze.

»... Oder Eurem...«

Und nun schien er direkt auf Tatsuhas Nasenspitze zu zeigen, obwohl sich Grace ziemlich sicher war, dass er ihrem Begleiter nach der Unterbrechung keine weitere Beachtung mehr geschenkt hatte.

»... Zuspruch und Mitgefühl ab, ob dieser verirrte Geist, diese arme Seele, die heute demütig vor euch erschienen ist, ihre letzte Ruhe neben ihrer unendlich Geliebten einnehmen darf!«

Er löste den Riemen seines altertümlichen Helmes und streifte ihn ab, woraufhin stellenweises Jubelgeschrei ertönte. »Aber vergesst nicht, dass eine Geschichte in erster Linie eines sein soll: Unterhaltsam! Also, viel Spaß mit den nächsten Stunden Kinoerlebnis, das euch hoffentlich von den Socken reißen wird«, rief Sakuma strahlend und verbeugte sich unter rasendem Applaus.

»Mal ehrlich«, jammerte Grace verlegen, während sie mit den Füßen auf den Boden stampfte, anstatt wie Tatsuha stehenden Beifall zu geben, weil sie Süßigkeiten und ihr Wasser in Händen halten musste, »normalerweise passen die Platzanweiser draußen bei solchen Begebenheiten doch auf, damit so was Peinliches wie eben nicht vorkommen kann! Pennen die alle?!« »Nah«, lachte Tatsuha, »hab mich vorbeigeschlichen! Als sie uns sagten, dass wir eine Weile warten müssten, hab ich gewusst gleich, dass hier was Tolles abgeht! Das konnte ich doch nicht einfach verpassen, oder?« Grace schüttelte geschwächt den Kopf: »Oh Mann, du bist so egoistisch. Aber naja, ich muss zugeben, das war wirklich kein schlechtes Intro. Die Leute lieben ihn, was?« »Na klar«, grinste er, »Herr Sakuma hat ein ganz eigenes Charisma, dem man nicht so einfach widerstehen kann! Und er hat mich angesehen! Oh, ich bin so aufgeregt!« Insgeheim aber schwitzte er metaphorische Sturzbäche und dankte dem Himmel für seine Mütze. Ohne sie hätte ihn Sakuma vielleicht sogar erkannt. Aber so...

Er zog sie tiefer ins Gesicht und sein Kinn tiefer in seinen Kragen zurück und saugte herzhaft an dem Strohhalm seiner Cola, um die Schreckensvisionen, die in ihm aufstiegen, zu unterdrücken.

Nachdem alle geladenen Stars unter Beifall und Jubel eingezogen waren, begann endlich der Film. Es war eine Liebesgeschichte, gebettet auf angeblich historischem Hintergrund der letzten Samuraitruppe des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts, und Grace musste zugeben, dass es ihr tatsächlich sehr gut gefiel. Möglicherweise war es ihr Mangel an Kenntnis der japanischen Geschichte, der sie die elementaren Fauxpasse der Verantwortlichen schlichtweg übersehen ließ. Sie wusste nicht, wie die Kämpfer der "Shinsengumi" wirklich gekleidet waren, sie kannte keine Namen, die falsch artikuliert wurden, und sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob eine Schlacht tatsächlich so ausgegangen war, wie es im Film dargestellt wurde.

Doch sie wusste, was ihr ans Herz ging, und darunter fielen die vielen herben Schicksalsschläge, die die Protagonisten beutelten, die Verletzungen, die ohne modernste Anästhesie gebrannt haben mussten wie die Hölle, und die tragische Beziehung zwischen Soji Okita und seiner Herzdame. Und als er am Ende nach einem besonders stürmischen Kampf ausgerechnet gegen seinen verräterischen Lehrmeister unter ihrem verzweifelten Wehgeschrei verstarb, konnte Grace nichts anderes tun, als sich mit zitternden Fäusten die eigenen Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln zu wischen und die Zähne zusammenzubeißen, um ein leises Wimmern unter Verschluss zu halten.

»Ich wette, Tatsuha lacht sich ins Fäustchen«, dachte sie bitter, ohne ihn anzusehen, »Männer sind immer so rational. Und gerade ihm als Japaner werden die ganzen Ungereimtheiten sicher nicht entgangen sein. Ich schwöre, wenn er gleich auf dem Nachhauseweg die ganze Zeit nur über die fehlende Logik herzieht, trete ich ihm in die... Hmpf!« Sie presste trotzig die Lippen aufeinander und warf einen winzigen verstohlenen Blick zur Seite.

Im nächsten Moment erschien Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn, der langsam an ihrer Schläfe abperlte.

Tatsuha hockte stocksteif neben ihr und heulte sich die Augen aus.

Eine Weile war ihr Freund interessanter als das Ende des Films, doch als er sich lautstark die Nase schnäuzte und voller Anteilnahme die Namen der Liebenden jammerte, brachen auch bei ihr die letzten Dämme. Zum Glück waren sie nicht die Einzigen, die von dem Schauspiel so gerührt waren, dass ihre Emotionen Amok liefen, und so fiel es nicht weiter auf, als sie ihre Finger ineinander verhakten und plärrend den Abspann über sich ergehen ließen.

\---

»Das war ja so traurig«, betonte Grace und trocknete sich das Gesicht mit einem Taschentuch ab, »ich traue mich gar nicht, zu fragen, wie mein Make Up jetzt aussieht, weil es irgendwie so... taktlos wäre!« Tatsuha kicherte gurgelnd und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen: »Ja, es war sehr... mitreißend, richtig? Das... Hehe... das ist eben Herr Sakuma! Aber... aber muss zugeben ich, dass er hatte auch gute Partnerin.«

»Yupp. Sie hat die Rolle der Geliebten echt wunderbar ausgefüllt. An manchen Stellen habe ich wirklich gedacht, dass sie was füreinander empfinden würden. Ich meine, in der Realität.«

»Ack! Also... ich nicht gehen würde soooo weit...«

Grace lachte, als sich seine gedämpfte Laune auf seinem Gesicht deutlich abzeichnete. In seiner Anwesenheit die Möglichkeit zu erwähnen, dass Ryuichi Sakuma vergeben sein könnte, kam einem Verlust der eigenen Ohren gleich. Er holte bereits Luft, um ihr einen langen und nachdrücklichen Vortrag darüber zu halten, dass es häretisch war, zu glauben, dass irgendeine andere Person auf der Welt außer er selbst dazu bestimmt war, an Sakumas Seite zu wandeln, und so warf sie geistesgegenwärtig ein: »Uns stehen jetzt noch einige Stunden des Anhimmelns und der Autogrammvergabe bevor, nicht wahr? Spar dir lieber deinen Atem, du Ultra!« Das ließ ihn glücklicherweise den Mund zuklappen.

Sie traten in die kühle Nacht hinaus, zusammen mit vielen anderen Kinogängern, die ein wenig Frischluft schnappen wollten, ehe sie sich in den Kampf um berühmte Unterschriften stürzten. »Interessierst du dich nur für Herrn Sakuma«, fragte Grace neugierig, »oder hast du noch jemand anderen im Auge?« Er legte eine Hand ans Kinn und schnaufte: »Natürlich nichts wichtiger ist als Herr Sakumas formvollendete Handschrift, aber ich denke, ich werde mich auch noch bei zwei, drei anderen anstellen, wenn ich es hinbekomme zeitlich.« »Oh«, meinte sie ehrlich erstaunt, »meine Landsleute konnten dich also tatsächlich von ihrem Können überzeugen? Ich hab dich eigentlich für einen Mann mit totalem Tunnelblick gehalten.« »Hätte ich nur den Tunnelblick, wäre mir kaum strahlende Schönheit von meine Begleiterin aufgefallen«, entgegnete er und feixte breit, als ihre Wangen erröteten, »und selbst?« Sie war überrascht, als hätte sie gar nicht daran gedacht, auch ein Andenken für sich selbst zu erhaschen, doch jetzt runzelte sie die Stirn und dachte kurz nach. »Hm, ich glaube, ich versuche mein Glück bei ´Toshizo Hijikata´. Ich mag diesen Schauspieler schon lange, er ist wirklich gut«, sie sah grinsend auf, »und natürlich extrem heiß, findest du nicht?«

Tatsuha hatte keine Ahnung, warum in dem Moment, in dem sich ihre grünen Augen auf ihn richteten, ohne an ihn zu denken, ein unbequemer Stich durch sein Herz fuhr. Sicher, Grace war attraktiv und nett, aber er war nicht so egozentrisch, dass er einem Mädchen, mit dem er ausging, keine eigene Fantasie gönnte. Wieso missfiel es ihm also bei ihr so sehr, dass er nicht ungeteilter Mittelpunkt ihrer Aufmerksamkeit war? Immerhin hatte er sie danach gefragt! Verwirrt wandte er sich ab und bemühte sich, seinen plötzlichen Unmut zu überspielen: »Haha, was du fragst mich nach dem Sexappeal eines Mannes? Du seltsam bist.«

Das wiederum überraschte Grace, und sie dachte verwirrt: »... Huh? Ist er wirklich so auf Sakuma eingeschossen, dass er sich für keine anderen Männer interessiert?« Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich hauchzart nach oben.

´Das ist wirklich sehr ehrenhaft. Ryuichi Sakuma, du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich um deinen Platz in seinem Herzen beneide!´

Während sie niedergeschlagen seufzte, entging ihr der Blick, mit dem Tatsuha sie bedachte, während sie ihren Gedanken nachhing. "Scheibenkleister", fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, "was war das denn für ein superniedliches Lächeln?! Hab ich irgendwas besonders Cooles gesagt? Hm, aber jetzt sieht sie irgendwie bedrückt aus... Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie trösten..." Seine Finger zuckten zurück, als er sie unbewusst ausstreckte, um Grace über die Wange zu streicheln. Sie hatte seine Bewegung nicht bemerkt, und so klatschte sie munter in die Hände und lief an ihm vorbei: »Also gut, ich bin erfrischt genug! Wollen wir jetzt gehen, um für unser Glück zu kämpfen?« Er schluckte trocken und nahm die Kappe ab, um sich nervös durchs Haar zu streichen, ehe er sie sich wieder aufsetzte und ihr folgte: »Ah... klar, sicher. Bereit, wenn du es bist!«

Er musste wohl an seiner Einstellung arbeiten. Er schien ein bisschen zu überfürsorglich in ihrem Beisein zu werden. Und das gefährdete Yumas "Kein Sex bis Einundzwanzig"- Regel in ausgesprochenem Maße. Außerdem hatte Tatsuha auch eigene Regeln, die er seit Jahren eisern befolgte, und eine sehr wichtige davon lautete: "Flirte mit Freunden, aber leg sie nicht flach!"

\---

Ein paar Stunden später standen sie und viele andere Leute erledigt auf der Straße und schnauften um die Wette. »Jesses«, brachte Grace nur atemlos hervor, »ich dachte, die trampeln mich tot! Hast du das Gerät hinter mir gesehen? Die Frau war völlig blind in ihrer Bewunderung! Ich bin froh, dass so viele Sicherheitsleute da waren, die hätte mich glatt plattgemacht!« Tatsuha stützte sich auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab und ächzte ermattet: »Pah, du hattest ja noch leicht es! Ich musste dreimal durchmachen das! Und ich noch nicht einmal habe das einzige Autogramm bekommen, was ich wirklich haben wollte, obwohl ich bin ein Veteran!«

»Du bist selbst schuld! Warum hast du dich nicht zuerst bei Sakuma angestellt?! Du hättest dir doch denken können, dass du´s in der Zeit nicht schaffst, zu allen durchzukommen!«

»Aber es so voll war bei ihm! Wenn ich mich gestellt zuerst zu ihm, hätte ich gar keine anderen sammeln können!«

Tatsuha ballte die Fäuste und blickte gen Himmel: »Und jetzt habe ich eine einzigartige Chance verpasst! Ich hätte mich mit ihm in Samurairüstung fotografieren lassen können!« Er brach zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend in Tränen aus und Grace schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. Gerade, als sie ihn trösten wollte, rempelte ihn jedoch ein vorbeilaufender Mann an und keifte aggressiv: »Kannst du auch woanders rumgammeln?! Immer diese Blödiane, die sich mitten in den Eingang pflanzen!« Mit einem wütenden Murmeln zog er von dannen. Die beiden sahen ihm ein wenig verstimmt hinterher und sie schimpfte: »Liebe Güte, er hat ja nicht unrecht, aber kann man das nicht auch freundlicher sagen?« Sie schoben sich ein Stück weiter, um zu vermeiden, Nachzüglern im Weg zu stehen.

»Sieh es doch mal so«, begann Grace erneut, wurde jedoch von einem spitzen Schrei unterbrochen, der aus der Menge kam. »Diebe! Man hat mir mein Portemonnaie gestohlen«, kreischte eine Frau aufgebracht. Bewegung ging durch die Reihen. Jeder prüfte augenblicklich voller Sorge nach, ob sich sein Eigentum noch am vorgesehenen Platz befand. Wütender Protest hier und da zeugte vom Gegenteil. Grace und Tatsuha konnten zwar aufatmen, da sie wohlweislich alle Wertgegenstände in den Innentaschen ihrer Jacken verstaut hatten, doch plötzlich durchfuhr sie ein Gedanke wie der Blitz. Sie sahen sich entgeistert an: »Der Typ von vorhin!«

Tatsuha rannte los, ehe sie überhaupt eine Meinung äußern konnte, und sie stellte fest, dass sie nicht die Einzigen waren, die Lunte gerochen hatten, denn auch einige andere Männer und ziemlich sportliche junge Frauen nahmen die Verfolgung auf. Die Tatsache, dass er es nicht alleine mit einem Räuber aufnehmen würde, beruhigte sie sehr, und so entschied sie sich, einfach zu schweigen und auf seine Rückkehr zu warten.

Sie und ihre Leidensgenossen standen untätig und zunehmend frustriert herum, als plötzlich ein erneuter Aufruhr entstand. Erst befürchtete sie, dass noch andere Taschendiebe auf die Idee gekommen waren, die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen, doch dann erkannte sie, was der wirkliche Auslöser war und entspannte sich unwillkürlich. Ryuichi Sakuma und sein blonder Manager traten in den Hinterhof und wurden sofort von begeisterten Fans umringt. Grace hörte Sätze wie »So ein Glück, vielleicht kann ich doch noch mit ihm reden!« und »Siehst du, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass viele Stars durch die Hintertüren verschwinden!« und sie lächelte verstehend. Deshalb hatte sich Tatsuha, der Veteran, also dagegen gewehrt, einfach den Haupteingang des Kinos zu benutzen. Er kannte sich offensichtlich ebenfalls bestens mit den Gewohnheiten der Prominenz aus.

Ihr Lächeln erlosch. Und jetzt war er sonst wo, eifrig den Spuren eines Kriminellen folgend, ohne Gelegenheit, diese letzte Chance wahrzunehmen! Verdammt! Sie sah auf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass Sakuma inzwischen die Nase gestrichen voll von aufdringlichen Fans haben musste, aber... Tatsuha hatte es sich doch so gewünscht! Vielleicht, wenn sie wirklich, wirklich freundlich fragte, würde der schwerbewaffnete blonde Leibwächter nicht gleich zornig um sich schießen.

Doch als sie zögerlich nähertrat, hörte sie Ks entschlossene Stimme nachdrücklich rufen: »Es tut mir leid, Herrschaften, aber Herr Sakuma hat einen langen Tag hinter sich und ist erschöpft. Bitte verstehen Sie, dass er keine weiteren Autogramme mehr verteilen oder Ihnen andere Gefälligkeiten erweisen kann!« Enttäuschte Buhrufe erklangen, aber Grace konnte die Absage durchaus verstehen. Ein wenig geknickt wich sie vor der drängenden Masse zurück. Und plötzlich übertönte ein freudiger Ruf alle anderen Stimmen.

»FRAU PERFEKT!!!«

Ryuichi lief ihr strahlend entgegen, als sie verdutzt den Kopf hob, und griff begeistert ihre Hände: »Wow, Sie sind auch hier, Frau Perfekt! Was für ein Wahnsinnszufall! Haben Sie sich etwa meinen Film angesehen?! Hat er Ihnen gefallen?! Sind Sie alleine hier?! Haben Sie Hunger?! Ich könnte Ihnen einen Hamburger spendieren, wir wollten uns gerade einen Imbiss genehmigen, nicht wahr, K?!« Sie starrte ihm ins Gesicht, dann auf ihre Hände, dann in sein Gesicht, dann zu K: »Was? Äh, nein... Ja... Nein... Ich meine... Was?«

K schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und befreite sie aus dem Griff des überenthusiastischen Sängers: »Schön, Sie wiederzusehen, Fräulein Bardame. Wie geht es Ihnen?« Sie lächelte schief: »Oh, danke, Herr K, mir geht es sehr gut! Es überrascht mich ein wenig, dass Sie beide sich an mich erinnern...« Eiligst fügte sie, als sie Ryuichis verdächtig wässrige Augen bemerkte, hinzu: »Angenehm überrascht! Ich meine, ich freue mich natürlich sehr darüber! Und... Äh... Ich habe den Film gesehen, er war sehr ergreifend!« Wieder fand sie ihre Hände in einem Schraubstock wieder und Ryuichi hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab: »Nicht wahr? Nicht wahr? Bin ich in Ihren Augen jetzt ein bisschen berühmter geworden, Frau Perfekt?!« »Äh... Ja... Sicher...«, stotterte sie überrumpelt.

Und dann spürte sie es.

Eine dunkle Aura umwaberte die zurückgelassene Gruppe treuer Anhänger, und unzählige Paare rotglühender Augen visierten sie voller Hass an.

... Hatte sich wohl Aschenputtel so unter den missgünstigen Blicken ihrer Stiefschwestern gefühlt?

Sie begann unweigerlich, zu schwitzen und zog vorsichtig ihre Hände zurück, um ein wenig Abstand zu gewinnen: »Sie waren wirklich gut, Herr Sakuma, auch wenn ich mehr ein Fan von Hijikatas Darsteller bin...« Sie dachte, dass es wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee war, dem blutgierigen Mob klarzumachen, dass es sich bei ihr um keine ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz handelte. Doch dafür wirkte Ryuichi nun ein wenig angefressen. »Aber Frau Perfekt! Ich hatte eine viel größere Rolle als er! Und Sie haben sich nicht einmal ein Autogramm von mir abgeholt«, quengelte er unzufrieden.

»Ja, nun... Also, ich möchte damit nicht sagen, dass Sie nicht gut waren! Ich meine nur...«

Verzweifelte Tränen rannen ihre Wangen herunter, als sie dachte: »Tatsuha, wo bist du, wenn ich dich brauche?!« K sah sich aufmerksam um: »Da fällt mir ein, sagten Sie nicht, dass Ihr Kollege ein begeisterter Fan sei? Sind Sie vielleicht mit ihm hier?« Sie nickte erleichtert, als das Thema wechselte: »Ja, er ist auch hier. Im Moment ist er allerdings anderweitig beschäftigt.« Der Brünette leuchtete regelrecht auf: »AHA! Hat er sich mein Autogramm geholt?!«

»Ähem... Das ist auch so eine Sache...«

»...«

»AH! Nein! Verstehen Sie das bitte nicht falsch, er hat sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als mit Ihnen reden zu dürfen, es hat sich nur einfach nicht ergeben! Sie waren immerhin der begehrteste Star, es war überhaupt kein Durchkommen! Und weil mein Freund noch einige andere Autogramme haben wollte, hat er sich... erst... dort...«

Grace erkannte zu spät, dass sie sich in die Nesseln gesetzt hatte, als Ryuichis Augen voll unverhohlenem Zorn aufflammten. Entschlossen ballte er eine Faust: »UN- ENT- SCHULD- BAR! K! Selbst meine treuesten Fans ziehen meine Kollegen mir vor!« Er zog sein Schwert und reckte es empor wie die Freiheitsstatue ihre Fackel: »Auf keinen Fall kann ich zulassen, dass sich meine treuesten Fans ohne Andenken an mich aus dem Staub machen!« Er schwang voller Energie herum und brüllte: »ICH GEBE JEDEM HIER EIN HANDSIGNIERTES AUTOGRAMM MIT PERSÖNLICHEM GRUSS!« Während alle in tosendes Jauchzen ausbrachen, richtete er die Spitze der Klinge auf die hoffnungslos eingeschüchterte Grace und sagte finster: »Und mit Ihnen fange ich an!«

\---

Tatsuha und seine Komparsen kehrten siegestrunken von ihrer erfolgreichen Jagd zurück, als ihnen lauter Freudentaumel entgegenschlug. Die Darbietung, welche sich ihm eröffnete, verschlug ihm die Sprache.

Die Zurückgebliebenen hatten einen Kreis gebildet und warfen Grace unter lauten Hurrarufen immer wieder hoch in die Luft, während sie sich in Panik die Lungen aus dem Leib schrie. Ein Schweißtropfen rann ihm die Schläfe hinunter, ehe er aus seiner Schreckstarre erwachte und sich zu ihrer Rettung bequemte, indem er sich mitten in den Pulk stürzte und sie zielsicher in seinen Armen auffing. Er hätte eine situationsbedingte Frage stellen können, wenn sie ihm nicht augenblicklich Arme und Beine fest um Hals und Taille geschlungen und ihm damit die Luftzufuhr abgeschnitten hätte. Gurgelnd taumelte er zurück, während sich um ihn herum Teile des imaginären Puzzles zusammensetzten, als seine Begleiter ebenfalls wieder zu ihren Bekannten aufschlossen und nach dem Grund des Tumults fragten. Die bunt zusammengewürfelten Antworten sagten ihm alles, was er wissen musste.

»Du hattest recht, Ryuichi Sakuma war wirklich da!«

»Eigentlich wollte er uns abwimmeln, aber sie hat ihn umstimmen können!«

»Wie sie´s geschafft hat? Ist mir doch schnurz, sieh mal, er hat sich mit mir in Kampfpose ablichten lassen!«

´Oh.´

Tatsuha klopfte seiner heftig zitternden Freundin beruhigend auf den Rücken: »Oh Mann, da hab ich ja wieder das Beste verpasst, was?« Er zögerte ein bisschen, räusperte sich dann aber vorsichtig und bemerkte wie nebenbei, aber hörbar hoffnungsvoll: »Öhm... Also... Hast du für mich auch...«

Weiter kam er nicht, denn sie sprang energisch ab und schmiss ihm aufgebracht zwei Polaroid- Fotos ins Gesicht. Auf dem einen strahlte ihm Ryuichi, der leidenschaftlich eine völlig überrumpelte Grace umarmte und grinsend das Victory- Zeichen zeigte, entgegen. Auf der Rückseite stand spöttisch in neonroter Schrift: "Haha, ich hab mir Frau Perfekt geschnappt! Pass das nächste Mal besser auf, Herr Perfekt!" Das andere Bild zeigte Sakuma in Angriffsstellung und eine einzelne Zeile: "Macht es dir Spaß?"

Er stutzte, doch ehe er genauer über die Frage nachdenken konnte, heulte Grace aufgelöst: »Nie wieder! Ich will nie wieder was mit Stars und Fans und ihren komischen Anwandlungen zu tun haben! Die sind ja alle nicht mehr ganz dicht!« Damit wankte sie orientierungslos davon und er eilte ihr prustend hinterher, um zu verhindern, dass sie in ihrem Schwindel einen Laternenpfahl rammte.


	10. Ein harter Arbeitstag und wie man ihn ausklingen lässt

"Okay, Baby", grinste Tatsuha mit erregter Vorfreude, "shake your hips for me!" Er förderte eine großzügige Auswahl einschlägiger DVDs aus seinem Rucksack zutage und fächerte sie in seinen Händen auf, um eifrig ihre Titel zu lesen: "Was sehen wir uns denn zuerst an? ´Drained Dry´? ´Midsummernights Cream´? Oder doch besser ´Moon Spoon´? Ach je, immer diese Entscheidungen!" Er warf Yumas überdimensionalem Fernseher einen prüfenden Blick zu. Dann warf er die DVDs geradewegs über die Schulter aufs Sofa und kramte erneut im Rucksack, um eine herauszufischen, die ihm der junge Mann in der Videothek als "echtes Juwel" angepriesen hatte: "Ach, was soll die Zurückhaltung?! Die Nacht ist noch jung und die Spritze voll, also fangen wir doch gleich mit dem harten Stoff an, harhar!"

Er legte die Disc fröhlich vor sich hin summend in den DVD- Player ein, rückte sich bequem auf seinem Platz am Boden zurecht, zog Chipstüte, Cola und die Schachtel mit Taschentüchern näher zu sich heran und schmiegte die Schultern zufrieden seufzend in die Polster der weichen Couch. Er hatte sich tagelang auf diesen Abend gefreut, nämlich, seit ihm Yuma eröffnet hatte, dass er die ganze Woche würde Überstunden schieben müssen.

Normalerweise warnte ihn der Brünette niemals so freundlich vor. Tatsuha vermutete reine Gehässigkeit dahinter, um ihm die Gelegenheit vorzuenthalten, ungestraft verbotenen Aktivitäten nachzugehen. Doch dieses Mal war Yuma wahrscheinlich nichts anderes übrig geblieben, denn er hatte zuvor fest versprochen, mit Tatsuha Bowlen zu gehen. Nun, da der gemeinsame Männerabend geplatzt war, war er natürlich etwas enttäuscht, hatte jedoch die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gepackt und sich mit vielen, vielen, vielen Pornos eingedeckt, um den längst, längst, längst überfälligen, nicht ganz harmlosen Videoabend in absolut nachvollziehbar beabsichtigter Einsamkeit nachzuholen. Nur ein winziges Fünkchen schlechten Gewissens bohrte in seinem Herzen, das er erfolgreich mit dem Argument, Yuma selbst trüge an dem Ungehorsam Schuld, bekämpfte.

Ihm Sex zu verbieten. Ihm! Ein unentschuldbares Vergehen!

Und wenn er schon nicht auf die ihn umgebenden Schönheiten zurückgreifen durfte und sich noch dazu von seinem plötzlich ach so greifbaren Idol fernhalten musste, musste man ihm doch wenigstens diese Form der körperlichen Erleichterung zugestehen! Es wäre Verschwendung wertvoller Ressourcen gewesen, nicht wenigstens einmal die Regel des Nullkonsums pornografischer Medien zu brechen!

... Und was Yuma nicht wusste, konnte ihn auch nicht erzürnen. So der idiotensichere Plan eines pubertierenden Rotzlöffels.

Leider nicht der des unfairen Schicksals, denn gerade, als der blumig visualisierte Titel über den Bildschirm flimmerte und sich Tatsuha den ersten Schluck gefärbtem Zuckerwassers gegönnt hatte, rasselte ein Schlüssel im Flur und jemand, zweifelsohne Tatsuhas frühzeitiges Verderben, betrat mit einem leidenden Stöhnen die Wohnung.

In Sekundenbruchteilen hatte Tatsuha alle verräterischen Beweismittel zurück in den Rucksack gewischt, schmiss ihn mit aller Kraft gen Gästezimmer und fahndete alarmiert nach der Fernbedienung. Der Bildschirm verdunkelte sich in dem Moment, in dem Yuma um die Ecke bog, und Tatsuha atmete unwillkürlich auf. Bis er bemerkte, dass seine Tür während des beherzten Wurfes geschlossen gewesen war.

Zum Glück für den Teenager, der entsetzt nach Luft schnappte, schien Yuma nicht er selbst zu sein, denn er bemerkte das klaffende Loch im Holz gar nicht, als er daran vorbeischlenderte. Ebenso wie seinen Mitbewohner, der ihm mit wachsender Besorgnis hinterherschaute, als er wortlos in der Küche verschwand.

Tatsuha schluckte nervös und schlich zur Küchentür, um vorsichtig seitlich am Rahmen vorbeizulinsen: "Ähm... Yuma? Ist irgendwas passiert? Du bist so... still." Seine im Verlauf ihres Zusammenlebens stetig gestiegene Paranoia machte sich bemerkbar und erschüttert verdächtigte er gewisse Videotheksmitarbeiter des Hochverrats. Seine vernünftige Seite schob derartige Vermutungen jedoch rigoros beiseite. Yuma hatte gute Beziehungen, aber er kannte nicht jede Videothek in NY persönlich. Haha.

Nein, er war schlichtweg lediglich mies gelaunt. Wahrscheinlich war etwas im Büro schiefgelaufen, was auch erklären würde, warum er in diesem Augenblick, viel zu früh, zuhause auf der Matte stand. Der Junge schob sich beschwichtigend lächelnd ins Zimmer: "Hast du dein Projekt abgeschlossen? Du siehst ziemlich kaputt aus. Habt euch ganz schön ins Zeug gelegt, was?" Der Brünette stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, schief gekrümmt und kraftlos, und antwortete nicht. Langsam wurde Tatsuha wirklich unruhig und schlich sich vorsichtig und so harmlos wie möglich an ihn heran: "Hör mal, was immer auch geschehen ist, ich bin mir sicher, dass sich alles einrenken wird! Also Kopf hoch!" Aufmunternd klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter.

Endlich kam Bewegung in den schlaffen Körper. Yuma drehte sich schwerfällig um. Mit gemischten Gefühlen folgte Tatsuha einem durchdringenden Blick auf seinen freiliegenden Unterarm. Er hob ihn sich vors Gesicht: "... Was?"

Schneller, als er reagieren konnte, stürzte sich Yuma urplötzlich auf die nackte Extremität und biss dreimal herzhaft hinein. Seine enthusiastischen Kiefer machten dabei ein Geräusch wie ein in schneller Abfolge ausgelöster Tacker und Tatsuha schrie laut auf, während er ihn energisch von sich stieß: "AAAAARGH! HAST DU´N KNALL?! DAS TUT DOCH WEH!!!"

Mit Tränen in den Augen rieb er sich die schmerzende Gliedmaße, in der sich nun einige Zahnabdrücke abzeichneten. "... Fleisch...", brummte Yuma und wankte wie in Trance auf ihn zu, "... Fleisch..." "Häh", kam es intelligent zurück, doch voller Grauen quiekte Tatsuha, als sich Yuma anschickte, erneut anzugreifen. Geistesgegenwärtig riss er den Kühlschrank auf, griff blindlings nach einem nur halb verpackten Wiener und schleuderte es schreiend dem stöhnenden Ungetüm entgegen.

Eine Stunde später hockte er am Küchentisch und konnte sich nur mit viel Mühe auf dem Stuhl halten, weil er so laut lachte, dass es von mehreren Seiten mit Besenstielen an die Wände pochte. Yuma saß ihm mit dickem Bauch und befriedigtem Gesichtsausdruck gegenüber und puhlte sich mit einem Holzstäbchen die letzten Fasern Steak aus den Zahnzwischenräumen. Er hatte drei davon verzehrt, in Rekordgeschwindigkeit, ohne was dabei, herzlichen Dank. Jetzt knurrte er gereizt: "Jaja, du findest das natürlich unglaublich witzig, nicht wahr?! Aber das war es ganz und gar nicht! Fünf. Tage. Und kein einziges erbärmliches Stück totes Tier im Umkreis von drei Meilen! Hast du überhaupt eine Vorstellung, durch was für eine Hölle ich gestiefelt bin?! Totales Chaos bei der Arbeit und wenn ich denn mal Zeit habe, was zu essen, gibt´s überall nur Grünzeug zu kaufen! Haben wir vegetarischen Monat oder was?! Als ich gestern dann endlich ´nen Imbiss gefunden habe, der nicht auf spontanen Jahresurlaub gegangen war, hab ich mir natürlich gleich einen doppelten Hot Dog bestellt. Weißt du, was passiert ist?! Die Würstchen waren vegan!"

Tatsuha ergab sich seinem Schicksal und fiel japsend zu Boden. Yuma schnaubte und ließ bei der zweifellos traumatischen Erinnerung wütend die Faust auf den Tisch knallen: "Ich war kurz davor, dem Burschen, der mir die Dinger eingetütet hatte, die Hand abzuhacken! Mit diesen winzigen Plastikgäbelchen, die sie in die Pommes stecken, du weißt schon. Ich schwöre dir, die ganze Welt hat sich gegen mich verschworen!" Er atmete tief durch: "Hattest echt Glück, dass wir noch Fauna im Kühlschrank hatten. Mensch, ich hab doch nicht die Spitze der Nahrungskette erklommen, um mich von Wurzeln zu ernähren!" Tatsuha rang verzweifelt nach Luft und kletterte an seinem Stuhl empor. "Weißt du, Tofu und Pilzgerichte und so können wirklich klasse schmecken, wenn man sie richtig zubereitet! Aber naja, ich versteh dich ja. Bin ja selbst kein Vegetarier...", kicherte er mitfühlend, "hast wohl wirklich ´ne anstrengende Woche hinter dir. Aber darf ich fragen, warum du schon zurück bist? Ohne jedweden Hintergedanken, versteht sich", fügte er ein wenig zu rasch hinzu, "ich meine nur, du warst in den letzten Tagen kaum hier, und wolltest du nicht bis Sonntag beschäftigt sein?"

Yuma nickte nur: "Eigentlich schon, aber wir konnten unseren Auftrag überraschenderweise früher abschließen. Und darüber werde ich mich sicher nicht beklagen. Mein Rücken bringt mich um." Um seine Aussage zu unterstützen, rollte er ächzend den Kopf hin und her, woraufhin die angespannten Muskeln in seinem Nacken umgehend knackten: "Ich glaube, ich sehe noch ein bisschen fern und gehe früh zu Bett. Kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal eine Nacht richtig durchschlafen konnte..." Er stand auf und wandte sich Richtung Wohnzimmer: "Aber erstmal ein bisschen verdauen. Mal sehen... Ein, zwei Folgen CSI werden mich sicher genügend auflockern, um friedlich schlummern zu können."

Ehe er aber auch nur einen Schritt auf seinen DVD- Schrank zumachen konnte, hatte ihm Tatsuha schon breitbeinig den Weg versperrt und strahlte ihn sonnig an: "Ach was, Yuma! Entspannung erreicht man einzig und allein mit einem schönen heißen, herrlich aphrodisierend duftenden Lavendelbad! Lass doch den blöden Fernseher, das ganze Elend der Welt wird dich nur noch mehr aufregen!" Er packte ihn an den Schultern, drehte ihn Richtung Treppe zum zweiten Stock und schob ihn mit Nachdruck hinauf. "Komm schon, komm schon", säuselte er betörend, "du ziehst dich jetzt aus und ich lass dir schon mal Wasser ein. Du wirst sehen, es wird dir danach viel besser gehen!" "Aber ich habe doch gerade erst gegessen", protestierte Yuma schwach, "und ein voller Magen schwimmt nicht gern! Für Sodbrennen habe ich jetzt echt keinen Nerv..." Tatsuha klopfte ihm auf den Rücken: "Keine Sorge, derartige Gerüchte sind völlig überbewertet! Da kann gar nichts passieren!"

Nachdem er seinen Mitbewohner mit sanfter Gewalt in dessen Schlafzimmer bugsiert und im Bad warmes Wasser für die Wanne aufgedreht hatte, stürzte er betont leise die Treppe wieder hinunter, entriss dem DVD- Player den verräterischen Film und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, um ihn so schnell wie möglich in seinem Zimmer zu verstecken.

Ein spitzer Schrei entfuhr seiner Kehle, als Yuma keine zwei Schritte hinter ihm stand und sich geistesabwesend am Kopf kratzte, während er sich suchend umsah: "Hab ich hier irgendwo meine Hausschuhe stehen lassen? Verdammt, ich sollte mir einen Hund anschaffen, der mir abends Schlappen und Zeitung bei Fuß bringt..." Tatsuha strich sich mit einem flinken Handstreich die abstehenden Nackenhaare glatt und erwiderte etwas heiser: "Was brauchst du einen Hund, wenn du mich hast?! Kann dir ein Köter Steaks braten, hm?" Er trat hinter das Sofa und klaubte die Schuhe zusammen, stets darauf bedacht, Yuma nicht den Rücken zuzuwenden, und krächzte atemlos, während er ihm die Gegenstände entgegenstreckte: "Da, nimm." Yuma griff nickend nach den Pantoffeln und tätschelte ihm den Kopf: "Danke, Wauzi." Er schwankte von dannen.

Tatsuha atmete erleichtert auf, als er das Klacken der Badezimmertür vernahm. Yuma hatte ihn offenbar nicht durchschaut. Er rieb sich erwartungsfroh die Hände. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht würde er an diesem Tage doch noch auf seine Kosten kommen! Mit zunehmendem Speichelfluss lenkte er seinen Blick zurück auf den Fernseher, riss sich jedoch gleich darauf energisch davon los und schüttelte resolut den Kopf. Er durfte sich jetzt nicht hinreißen lassen. Wenn Yuma sich spontan dazu entschließen würde, der unteren Etage doch noch einmal einen Überraschungsbesuch abzustatten, würde er ihn in seinem Zimmer einmauern. Und das wollte doch niemand.

Also setzte er sich keusch auf das Sofa und begann, weniger keuschen Gedanken nachzugehen. In seiner eigenen kleinen Welt himmelten ihn attraktive Frauen in allen möglichen Posen an und er erwies ihnen mal als Postbote, mal als Klempner und mal als ganz ordinärer Hausfreund den einen oder anderen... Dienst, um sie vom harten Alltag abzulenken.

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er während seiner frivolen Fantasterei eingenickt war, und so schreckte er, noch vollends im Casanovamodus, heftig auf, als das Telefon nur einen Meter von seinem Kopf entfernt schrillte. Ohne Nachzudenken griff er den Hörer und schnurrte anzüglich: »Hier Bademeister Touch- Uha am Apparat! Ich gebe dir die HLW deines Lebens, Schätzchen, gnihahaha!«

Man konnte das Stutzen am anderen Ende des Apparates förmlich sehen.

Nach einigen peinlichen Sekunden ertönte es nicht sonderlich angetan: »Falls ich nicht richtig bei Kitazawa sein sollte, tut mir die Störung außerordentlich leid. Bitte machen Sie mit dem weiter, was... auch immer Sie getrieben haben.« Die dunkle Stimme brachte Tatsuha aus dem Konzept. In keinem Pornohimmel gab es auch nur einen männlichen Darsteller, der so extrem sexuell uninteressiert klingen durfte! Ein Klicken weckte ihn endlich vollständig auf und er rief aufgeregt in den Hörer: »AH! Nicht doch! Warten Sie, Sie sind... Mist.« Er legte auf und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Es würde Yuma gar nicht gefallen, zu erfahren, dass sein Heim für einen seiner Bekannten soeben zu einer Telefonsexzentrale mutiert war. Aber halt. Wenn der Kerl dachte und auch in dem Glauben gehalten würde, sich verwählt zu haben...

Es schrillte erneut und Tatsuha griff schnell wie der Blitz zu: »Bei Kitazawa!« »... Sie sind nicht Yuma«, sagte der Unbekannte schlicht. Tatsuha lachte verlegen: »Da haben Sie recht, ich bin Tatsuha Kitazawa, sein Cousin. Bin zur Untermiete. Sehr erfreut!«

»... Bademeister Touch- Uha?«

»Ungh...«

Natürlich. Natürlich konnte Yuma keine etwas weniger gewitzten Bekannten haben. Natürlich musste er sich mit solchen Leuten umgeben, die locker an seine Scharfsinnigkeit heranreichten und Tatsuha damit das Leben vorsätzlich erschwerten. Er räusperte sich etwas lauter als nötig: »Ja, ähm... tut mir leid deswegen. War ein Malheur. Ich war...«

»In Gedanken«, schlug man ihm hilfsbereit vor. »Ganz recht«, rutschte es ihm sofort heraus und im nächsten Moment zuckte seine Augenbraue, »Nein! Ich meine, ich war... in meine Rolle versunken! Ja! Ich übe. Für ein Theaterstück.«

»Theaterstück.«

»Ganz recht.«

»Wie heißt es denn, wenn man fragen darf?«

Bäche von Schweiß rannen Tatsuha das Gesicht hinunter, ehe er stotterte: »...Baywatch. Ein... Äh... Musical! Und... Äh... es ist noch... in der Probephase...« »Wie schade«, erklang es gespielt enttäuscht, »es klingt wirklich interessant. Nicht so... trocken.«

Es war nicht Tatsuhas Art, schnell beschämt zu werden, doch nun lief er hochrot an, wie damals, als ihn die Mutter einer Bekannten an die Bettpfosten gekettet vorgefunden hatte. Nackt. Mit einem umgeschnallten Penisring. Unter dem eine Cocktail- Hi No Maru geklemmt hatte. Das Wortspiel war vollkommen beabsichtigt gewesen. Die Stimme eines wildfremden Mannes hätte nicht so eine heftige Reaktion in ihm auslösen sollen, aber der verstörend gelassene Bariton wirkte so derartig entlarvend, dass Tatsuha das Gefühl hatte, von innen nach außen gekehrt zu werden.

Er schüttelte sich widerwillig und fragte ein wenig gereizt: »Das... das mal verstellt... hinten... ignorieren... ich meine, ungeachtet dessen! Wer Sie sind und was wollen Sie von Yuma? Er ist gerade in der... äh... er ist im Bad und ich nicht wollen ihn nerv... stören.« Er schlug sich vor die Stirn. Er beherrschte Englisch inzwischen sehr gut, wenn man Graces und Jessicas Anerkennung- Yuma ließ sich ja niemals zu so etwas herab- Glauben schenkten konnte, doch wenn er nervös war, verabschiedeten sich alle grammatikalischen Fortschritte und ließen ihn erbarmungslos mit einigen wenig ausgeprägten Schulkenntnissen zurück.

Zum Glück schien sein Gesprächspartner ihn trotzdem zu verstehen, denn er antwortete: »Ah, gut, dass Sie mich dran erinnern. Das ganze Gerede um HLW hat mich etwas abgelenkt. Ich bin Kitazawas Kollege. Ich muss was Berufliches mit ihm besprechen. Wenn Sie Ihr Handwerkszeug also für ein paar Minuten entbehren könnten...?« Tatsuha schluckte kleinlaut. Der Kerl wusste wirklich, wie man in einer Wunde bohrte. Und er hatte Yuma für schlimm gehalten!

»Ich bring´s ihm. Einen Moment.«

»Vielen Dank, Herr Touch-«

Er senkte schnell den Hörer und sprintete die Treppe hinauf, riss die Tür zum Badezimmer auf und streckte dem erstaunten Brünetten das Gerät entgegen: "Ein Kollege!" Yuma konnte gerade noch zupacken, ehe er die helfende Hand wegzog, als hätte er sich verbrannt, und die Tür mit einem lauten Knall wieder zuschlug. Yuma zog eine misstrauische Grimasse und hob den Hörer ans Ohr: »... Corey.« »Richtig geraten«, kicherte es am anderen Ende, »was hat mich verraten?«

Scheiße. Ausgerechnet.

»Seine puterrote Rübe. Ich kenne nur eine Person, die diesem abgebrühten Bastard derart zusetzen könnte.«

»Zu meiner Verteidigung: Er hat´s herausgefordert.«

»Das glaube ich dir sogar. Was hat er gesagt?«

»Etwas so selten Dämliches, dass es nur direkt einem Porno entnommen sein konnte.«

»... Hm. Corey, habe ich dich nicht darum gebeten, auf jeden Fall mein Handy zu benutzten?«

»Tja, entschuldige mal, aber dein Handy ist so tot wie meine selige Großmutter, und es ist leider sehr dringend. Umsonst trete ich deine Wünsche nicht mit Füßen, verlass dich drauf.«

Scheiße hoch zwei.

»Also, wer ist der Typ?«

»Warum rufst du an?«

»Antwort durch Gegenfrage? Du machst dich sehr verdächtig, mein Freund.«

»Corey!«

»Schon gut! Nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt, wie ich sehe...«

»Hast du nicht die Dringlichkeit deines Anrufes betont? Also, was kann so wichtig sein, dass du...«

»Unser Schuldner ist wieder aufgetaucht.«

»... Das glaube ich einfach nicht! Tagelang suchen wir diesen verdammten Arsch und kaum geben wir auf und legen ihn zu den Akten, kommt er zurück! Dem Kerl mach ich die Hölle heiß, wenn wir ihn schnappen. Könnte schon längst jenseits der Grenze sein, der Idiot!«

»Du vergisst, dass es besser für uns ist, dass er uns nicht entwischt ist.«

»Dann soll er sich gefälligst vor meinem Feierabend erwischen lassen! Hn... Na schön, hör zu. Ich bin nackt, todmüde und klatschnass. Ich bin in einer Stunde da.«

»Ich geb dir ´ne halbe.«

»Sklaventreiber.«

»Das ist dafür, dass du mir genau eine Information zu viel hast zukommen lassen.«

»Homophob.«

»Fünfzehn Minuten.«

»Woah! Mach mal halblang!«

\---

Corey legte lachend den Hörer auf. Doch seine Miene verdunkelte sich unmittelbar. Nachdenklich sah er aus dem Fenster seines Büros auf die belebten Straßen New Yorks hinab. Nach einigen Minuten angestrengten Grübelns stand er auf, öffnete die Tür zum Flur und klopfte an die gegenüberliegende. Einem unbetonten Grunzen folgend, welches nur ein langjähriger Mitarbeiter als freundliche Aufforderung des Eintretens deuten konnte, steckte er den Kopf in das dahinterliegende Zimmer: »Sag mal, Greg... Hat Kitazawa eigentlich einen Cousin?« Der braungebrannte Kollege sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an: »Wie kommst du denn darauf? Er hat doch selbst mal damit angegeben, dass er der Hahn im Korb seiner Verwandtschaft sei. Der hat nur haufenweise Cousinen.« Er lachte laut: »Und außerdem, was fragst du mich?! Du bist sein bester Freund! Was könnte ich wissen, was dir nicht längst bekannt ist?«

»Hm...«

»... Hey, Fitts. Ist irgendwas passiert? Wenn das hier zur Abwechslung mal ´ne ernste Unterhaltung sein soll...«

Corey winkte lässig ab: »Nah. Nichts Ernstes. Tut mir leid wegen der Störung.« »Kein Problem«, nickte der andere und vertiefte sich wieder in seinen Papierkram, ohne weiteres Interesse zu zeigen. Corey verließ das Zimmer und stand anschließend gedankenverloren im Gang. Nur sein starrer Blick und die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen deuteten darauf hin, dass ihn ein Rätsel beschäftigte, welches nach baldiger Aufklärung lechzte.

\---

Yuma trabte hastig die Treppe hinunter in die Küche und packte sich vorsorglich eine Konserve Partywürstchen in seine Umhängetasche: "Nur für den Fall, dass das hier wieder länger dauern wird." Er wandte sich an einen breit grinsenden Tatsuha: "Bleib nicht wieder bis in die Puppen wach, kapiert? Deine Chefin wird sich vielleicht ein- oder zweimal von deinem Dackelblick um den Finger wickeln lassen, aber ich glaube kaum, dass sie sich auf tägliche halbstündige Verspätungen einzustellen bereit ist!" "Jaja", erwiderte der Junge unbeeindruckt, "auch, wenn ich nicht so aussehe, ich lerne aus meinen Fehlern! Hast ja recht, hast ja recht." Yuma zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch: "Du bist aber verdächtig einsichtig. Lust, zu beichten?" Ehe Tatsuha etwas erwidern konnte, schaute er auf seine Armbanduhr und zischte ungehalten: "Ach du Scheiße! Schon so spät?! Ich muss los, sonst kann ich mir wieder stundenlange Nörgelei anhören!" Er sah sich geschäftig um und murmelte: "Mist. Jacke... Jacke... Wo hab ich meine verflixte Jacke denn wieder hingelegt...?"

Er wies nach oben und drehte sich halb zu Tatsuha um: "Muss noch im Bad liegen. Holst du sie mir schnell? Ich zieh mir schon mal die Schuhe an." Tatsuha zuckte mit den Schultern und lief die Treppe hinauf ins Bad. Als er nach der Jacke, die tatsächlich an einem Haken an der Wand hing, griff, klingelte das Telefon, das Yuma vergessen hatte, mit nach unten zu bringen, erneut und er nahm gehetzt ab: »Bei Kitazawa!« "Gut gemacht", ertönte Yumas Stimme, "nach Coreys Kommentaren habe ich schon befürchtet, dass du dir eine ganz neue Begrüßung für Anrufer hast einfallen lassen." Tatsuha heulte auf: "Ich kenn den Typen nicht und kann ihn schon nicht leiden! Sag ihm gefälligst, dass das ein bedauernswerter Unfall gewesen ist und nicht wieder vorkommen wird!" Er hörte die Wohnungstür klappern und sah irritiert auf die Jacke hinab: "Hey, warte! Was ist mit-" Yuma unterbrach ihn: "Hab ´ne andere angezogen. Wir sehen uns... bald. Denke ich. Wenn nicht, ruf Jess an, die wird sich um die Wohnung kümmern."

"Hör auf, so zu tun, als ob du jederzeit ins Gras beißen könntest! Das ist nicht witzig, Mann!"

"Es ist wirklich rührend, wie sehr du dich um mich sorgst."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort legte Yuma auf und Tatsuha schmollte auf den Hörer hinab, als wäre er Schuld an der Herzlosigkeit seines Besitzers. Dann seufzte er kurz leidend, doch plötzlich erhellte sich seine Miene.

Yuma war weg. Und damit der Weg zu einem Paradies frei.

Er hastete die Treppe hinunter in sein Zimmer und kam bald darauf mit der munter um den Zeigefinger rotierenden DVD zurück. Einmal mehr klingelte das Telefon und er zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen, als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass er vielleicht noch ein wenig hätte warten sollen, bis die Luft sicher rein war. Zögerlich meldete er sich: »Bei Kitazawa?« Eine weibliche Stimme ließ ihn aufatmen: »Hallo, Tats. Hier ist Grace.«

»Ach, du bist es nur...«

»Wow, wie soll ich diese Denunzierung denn nun wieder verstehen?«

»Was? Nein! Grace, Engel, du weißt doch, dass ich mich immer maßlos freue, dein entzückendes Flöten zu hören!«

»... Bis morgen.«

»WARTE! Schon gut, tut mir leid, ich werde aufhören, zu klingen wie ein... ein... Wie hat sich Millicent ausgedrückt?«

»Liebeskrankes Brahmahähnchen.«

»Richtig. Warum rufst du an?«

»Ich wollte dir nur empfehlen, früh zu Bett zu gehen. Shannon ist wegen der letzten Tage ziemlich mies gelaunt. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dir freiwillig kündigen würde, aber sie kennt haufenweise beängstigende Methoden, um sich ihre Mitarbeiter gefügig zu machen. Tu mir den Gefallen und komm nicht nochmal zu spät.«

»Wie süß, machst du dir Sorgen um mich?«

»Sicher.«

»... Hättest du nicht anfangen müssen, zu stottern und zu bekräftigen, dass du überhaupt keinen Grund hast, dich um mich zu sorgen?«

»Wieso denn das? Tats, du liest eindeutig zu viel von diesem Harem- Mist.«

»Du würdest mir also keine Scheuerbürste in die Rückseite schieben, wenn ich dich unbeabsichtigt unter der Dusche überraschen würde?«

»Haha, du bist witzig. Als ob ich duschen würde, während du in meinem Wohnzimmer hockst.«

»Ein Mann kann träumen.«

»Eine Frau auch...«

»Wie war das? ´Tschuldige, hab dich akustisch nicht verstanden.«

»War nicht wichtig. Komm nicht zu spät. Tschüss!«

»Werde ich nicht. Bis morgen.«

Tatsuha legte auf und lächelte sanft. Seine blonde Kollegin war ihm über die Monate ganz schön ans Herz gewachsen. Er genoss die langen Gespräche mit ihr, sei es nun während der Arbeit oder bei ihren immer häufiger stattfindenden Freizeitaktivitäten. Zum Kuckuck, er fühlte sich wohl in ihrer Nähe, selbst, wenn sie kein Wort miteinander wechselten... sei es nun während der Arbeit oder bei ihren immer häufiger stattfindenden Freizeitaktivitäten! Er konnte mit ihr lachen. Er konnte mit ihr streiten. Und er träumte von ihr. Vorzugsweise nackt. Ja, sie war ihm wirklich sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Andere hätten es wahrscheinlich als Liebe bezeichnet. Doch Tatsuha war sich sicher, dass es nicht mehr als ein ziemlich starkes Mögen sein konnte. Schließlich konnte man nicht mehr als eine Person lieben, richtig? Und er liebte Ryuichi Sakuma.

Richtig?

Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass seine Gedanken allzeit zölibatär zu bleiben hatten. Er war ein Mönch, kein Engel. Und deshalb küsste er die DVD und murmelte: "Nun, bekommt man nicht das Echte, muss man sich zu helfen wissen!" Er hüpfte vergnügt zum DVD- Player und drückte auf den Auswurfknopf. Einige stille Sekunden wartete er, doch dann runzelte er die Stirn und drückte ihn noch einmal. Als nichts passierte, betätigte er vorsorglich den Powerknopf, doch als sich auch da nichts rührte, bemerkte er, dass die kleinen Lämpchen, die den Bereitschaftsmodus der Geräte anzeigten, erloschen waren. Keines von ihnen ließ sich in den Standby- Modus schalten.

Der Junge stand eine Weile verdutzt da, ehe ihn eine dunkle Ahnung beschlich. Vorsichtig rückte er das TV- Gerät ein wenig zur Seite...

Ihr Nachbar Walsh zuckte heftig zusammen, als ein animalischer Schrei durch die Decke seiner Wohnung drang, seufzte, nahm seine Bierflasche in die Hand und trat auf den Balkon hinaus, um scharf zu pfeifen und hinaufzurufen: "Hey, Tatsuha! Was geht bei euch da oben denn wieder ab?! Kann man echt nicht einen ruhigen Abend lang ungestört schreiben? Ich hab ´nen Abgabetermin einzuhalten, Menschenskind!" Er hörte kraftloses Schlurfen und wenig später erschien Tatsuha in seinem Sichtfeld. Walsh legte verwirrt den Kopf schief: "Warum das lange Gesicht?"

Tatsuha ließ sich ermattet wie ein alter Teppich über das Geländer fallen, sodass seine Arme schlaff über dem Abgrund baumelten und Sturzbäche von verzweifelten Tränen hinunter auf den Asphalt strömten. Jedweder Energie beraubt wimmerte er herzzerreißend: "Er hat die Kabel mitgenommen."

"... Was für Kabel?"

"Na, alle! Für den Fernseher, für den DVD- Player, für den Videorekorder, sogar für die Stereoanlage! ... Das mit der Stereoanlage war bestimmt seine Art, mir eins auszuwischen. Ganz sicher."

Walsh schüttelte resigniert den Kopf: "Junge, du musst endlich begreifen, dass du Kitazawa nicht austricksen kannst. Der hat ´nen sechsten Sinn für Verarsche, glaub es mir doch!" Tatsuha schniefte einmal tief durch und richtete sich mühsam auf: "Sie haben wahrscheinlich recht. Ich habe ihn unterschätzt." Er richtete seinen Blick Richtung untergehende Sonne. Seine Augen gewannen einen Teil ihres trotzigen Glanzes zurück, als er entschlossen eine Faust gen Himmel reckte und stolz verkündete: "Er ist ein formidabler Gegner. Aber ich werde ihn irgendwann besiegen!"

"Ein Mann kann träumen."

Als er Tatsuhas beleidigte Schnute sah, kicherte Walsh mitleidig. Ehe er einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Flasche nahm, fragte er interessiert: "Aber was um Himmels Willen wolltest du dir denn ansehen, was so dermaßen gegen seine Prinzipien verstößt?"

"´Brainsuckers From Outer Space´."

Walsh spuckte Bier, Rotz und Speichel an seine Balkontür.

\---

Tatsuha wanderte durch das Viertel. Mit nichts außer schwarzer Bildschirme und stummer Lautsprecherboxen als Spielgefährten gab es allein zu Haus recht schnell recht wenig zu tun. Und so hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, ein wenig um die Häuser zu schleichen und sich den einen oder anderen Comic zu kaufen.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihn Ryuichi, zornig oder nicht, jemals in einer derart riesigen Stadt aufspüren würde, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er ihn fand. Es brauchte nur einen dummen Zufall, den zu Tode gelangweilten Teenager und die einzige Buchhandlung der Gegend. Zum Glück trug Tatsuha seine Schirmmütze, die sein Gesicht in Schatten legte, als er um ein Regal bog und unerwartet gegen einen kleineren Mann in absolut unauffälligem Anpanmankostüm stieß. Er brauchte nicht einmal genauer hinzusehen, um zu wissen, um wen es sich bei seinem Opfer handelte, er sprang nur hastig zurück, nuschelte ein erschrockenes »Tut mir leid!« und eilte davon, ehe der Sänger überhaupt angemessen reagieren konnte. Tatsuha hechtete aus dem Laden, in eine Seitenstraße, drehte sich um und lugte, geduckt und bereit, jederzeit zu flüchten, vorsichtig um die Ecke.

Ryuichi schüttelte irritiert den Kopf, um die winzigen Ks, die um seinen Kopf schwirrten, zu verjagen: "Na... Na No Da... Was war denn das?" Der echte K trat an ihn heran und packte ihm unter die Arme, um ihn aufzurichten: "Ich habe dir schon zigmal gesagt, dass du in Gebäuden nicht rennen sollst, no?! Kein Wunder, dass du wahllos Leute über den Haufen rennst!" "Aber K", beschwerte sich Ryuichi, "den habe ich nicht umgerannt, er hat mich umgerannt!" "Weil du ihm direkt vor die Füße gesprungen bist", gab K gereizt zurück, "ich hab doch Augen im Kopf, lad, also verkauf mich nicht für blöd, okay?! Warum hast du das überhaupt gemacht?!" Der Sänger schmollte kurz, sparte sich eine Antwort und hüpfte von dannen.

K seufzte gequält. So sehr er eine gepflegte Menschenjagd auch genoss, sie verlor jeglichen Reiz, wenn man nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte, wo sich das Ziel befand. Und sein Mündel hatte über die Zeit eine fast schon obsessive Entschlossenheit entwickelt, den frechen Sozius zu finden, dessen Erscheinung K selbst inzwischen beinahe schon wieder vergessen hatte.

Er wusste, dass sich Ryuichi einen Spaß aus der ganzen Sache machte. Es war wie eine Schnitzeljagd, wie eine Abenteuerreise für das zu groß geratene Kind, und so hetzte er seinen unglücklichen Leibwächter Abend für Abend für Abend durch die Gegend, um einen Mann zu finden, den keiner von ihnen überhaupt noch hätte identifizieren können.

Allerdings war er erstaunlich ausdauernd dabei. Normalerweise konnte keine Sache die Aufmerksamkeit des Sängers sonderlich lange fesseln. Doch diese beschäftigte Ryuichi auffällig intensiv. Vielleicht erwartete er seinen Traummann hinter dem Visier des Motoradhelms. Aber wahrscheinlicher war es, dass der traumatische Zwischenfall mit den F... den F... den vielen treuen Verehrern im CD- Laden damals mit der plötzlichen Hartnäckigkeit des Sängers zu tun hatte.

K hatte den Brünetten nie für rachsüchtig gehalten. Inzwischen dachte er anders darüber.

Ryuichi winkte ihm enthusiastisch vom Eingang des Geschäftes aus zu. K seufzte noch einmal und setzte sich unwillig in Bewegung. Es würde wohl wieder eine lange Nacht werden.

Tatsuha beobachtete nervös, wie sich die beiden vertrauten Gestalten von ihm entfernten und schließlich unter den anderen abendlichen Spaziergängern verschwanden. Langsam richtete er sich wieder zur vollen Größe auf, zog seine Mütze tiefer ins Gesicht und wankte davon. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber es kam ihm so vor, als wäre das erwartungsvolle Zittern in seinen Beinen dieses Mal nicht ganz so stark gewesen wie sonst, wenn er in die unmittelbare Nähe seines Idols geriet.

Und war es das Licht, oder war ihm Ryuichi an diesem Abend seltsam... alt vorgekommen?


	11. Träume auf Abwegen

»Hey, Grace, schwing mal ein bisschen die Hufe, wir müssen die Palette noch für heute Abend aussortiert haben«, rief Ryan der Blondine über seine Schulter hinweg zu, die hastig dabei war, die Theke von Utensilien und Resten von Staub und Alkohol zu befreien, um ihren Kollegen Platz für eine große Kiste zu schaffen. »Ist ja gut, ich habe es kapiert«, entgegnete sie gehetzt und wischte flink mit einem Lappen über das Holz, »Fertig! Stellt das Zeug hier hin!« Ryan und Millicent ließen ihren Ballast auf der angebotenen Stelle nieder und verschwanden wieder durch die Hintertür, um zurück in den Keller hinabzusteigen und weiteren zu holen.

Grace knurrte verstimmt: »Mal ehrlich, Chefin, hätten Sie die neuen Gläser nicht nach und nach einführen können? Das wäre wesentlich weniger stressig gewesen!« Shannon, zur Abwechslung nicht in eleganter Robe, sondern in legerer Arbeitskleidung, sah unschuldig lächelnd vom Spülbecken, in dem sie alte Gläser säuberte, auf: »Oh, du kennst mich ja, so spontan wie Gebirgswetter! Ich habe sie in der Auslage gesehen und als ich auch noch erfuhr, dass sie heruntergesetzt waren, konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen! Und jetzt, im direkten Vergleich... Ich ertrage diese alten Blumenvasen einfach nicht mehr!« Sie schluchzte und tupfte sich mit dem Zipfel ihrer Schürze Krokodilstränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

Tatsuha, der neben ihr stand und die Spülwaren abtrocknete, um sie anschließend sorgsam in Papier einzuwickeln und in einem Karton zu verstauen, grinste breit: »Und es war eine weise Entscheidung, Chefin! Die Neuen sehen echt edel aus!« »Ohohohoho, sie sehen nicht nur edel aus, mein Lieber, sie sind es«, bekräftigte Shannon ihre Wahl mit einem stolzen Lachen und einer überheblich in die Hüfte gestemmten Faust. Dann bekamen ihre Augen einen gefährlichen Glanz und sie blickte bedrohlich auf ihre beiden jüngsten Mitarbeiter hinab: »Vergesst das nicht und überlegt es euch besser dreimal, bevor ihr in ihrer Nähe einen von euren kleinen Liebhaberzwisten vom Zaun brecht! Jedweder Schaden wird euch schonungslos vom Gehalt abgezogen, verstanden, ihr heißen Hüpfer?!«

»Warum sagen Sie das nur uns?! Was ist mit Ryan und Mil?!«

»Hahaha, Frau Langley kennt uns halt zu gut, Grace!«

»Ach, halt die Klappe und trockne weiter!«

»Um der Gerechtigkeit Genüge zu tun mache ich jetzt Pause, Schatz. Lass uns nachher die Plätze tauschen, ja?«

»Ohooo nein, du bleibst schön hier! Heute wird nicht gefaulenzt, sonst werden wir ja nie vor Einlass mit der Spülerei fertig! Wir müssen noch sechs Kisten auspacken, Tatsuha. Sechs. Und nicht nur das, auch überprüfen und auf Hochglanz bringen! Und du ergibst dich egoistischen primitiven Instinkten?!«

»Ich habe ja kein Problem mit Überstunden, ich hab gerade nur ein bisschen Hunger!«

»Siehst du?! Genau das meine ich!«

»HABT IHR MICH VIELLEICHT NICHT VERSTANDEN?!«

Shannon spritzte den beiden simultan Wasser ins Gesicht, um ihre erhitzten Gemüter abzukühlen, und donnerte gebieterisch: »Grace, glaub ja nicht, dass du Macken, die du in deiner jugendlichen Lebendigkeit in die neuen Gläser schlägst, als Lieferschäden deklarieren kannst! Ich höre auch das leiseste Klirren, also behandle sie gefälligst wie rohe Eier! Und du bist gefälligst auch vorsichtiger, Tatsuha! Ich habe die alten nämlich einer Kollegin versprochen, die so gut zahlt, dass ich einen schönen Teil der Investition schon wieder herausbekomme! Warum, meint ihr eigentlich, mache ich mir die Mühe, sie so sorgsam zu verstauen?!«

»Ent... entschuldigung.«

»Ah. ´Tschuldigung.«

»Ehrlich«, stöhnte sie gereizt, »dafür, dass ihr beiden immer wieder betont, nichts miteinander zu haben, streitet ihr wie ein altes Ehepaar!« Dann breitete sich ein perfides Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie fügte verschmitzt hinzu: »Und versöhnt euch wie ein junges.« Sie lachte schadenfroh, als Grace sie mit einem entsetzten Blick anstarrte, Tatsuha die Sache hingegen ernsthaft zu überdenken schien. Schließlich ächzte die Blondine nur geschlagen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Aufgabe.

\---

Letztendlich hatte sich keiner von ihnen eine Pause gegönnt, und so hatten sie es tatsächlich geschafft, die Ausstattung der Bar vor abendlichem Einlass auszutauschen. Shannon hatte nicht nur verschiedene neue Gläser, sondern auch einige seltene Spirituosen erstehen können, die nun einen Teil des ursprünglichen Dekors ersetzten.

Während Grace, Millicent und Ryan geschickt umeinander herumtänzelten, um ihren zahlreichen Kunden die schönsten Shakes und Cocktails zu kredenzen, und Shannon, nun wieder ganz feine Dame, mit einigen Stammgästen scherzte und schäkerte, bewältigte Tatsuha in der Spülküche die letzte Fuhre Abwasch, ehe ihm der wohlverdiente Feierabend winkte.

Seine Gedanken kreisten zur Abwechslung nicht um die Frage, was er seinem brummigen Mitbewohner zum Dinner kochen sollte, um ihn in eine bessere Laune als dem obligatorischen "Leben und leben lassen" versetzen zu können. Nein, es war tatsächlich wieder sein, seit einigen Wochen sträflich vernachlässigter, heißgeliebter Popsänger, der ihm durch den Kopf ging und er fühlte sich beinahe heimisch dabei.

Es war wirklich ausgesprochen unfair. Jahrelang hatte er sich ganz der Jagd auf Ryuichi Sakuma verschrieben, ohne auch nur ein Mal, ein einziges Mal, überhaupt wirklich darauf hoffen zu dürfen, für einige Minuten mit ihm allein sein und ihm all seine Gefühle offenbaren zu können. Jetzt, wo es nahezu an Selbstmord grenzte, auch nur einen Verdacht von Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, traf er ihn öfter, als ihm lieb war. Die Häufigkeit der Begegnungen hatte seit dem Kinobesuch, an den Grace aus gewissen Gründen nicht gerne erinnert wurde, sogar noch ein wenig zugenommen, denn seit er ein zweites Mal mit ihr konfrontiert worden war, hielt es Ryuichi anscheinend für eine gute Idee, das "Heaven´s Den" ab und zu für einen ruhigen Abend aufzusuchen und sich mit der lustigen "Doctor Barmaid" zu unterhalten. Bei ihrem ersten Besuch wäre Tatsuha ihm und K beinahe vor die buchstäbliche Flinte gelaufen, doch hatte er sich noch rechtzeitig hinter eine große Topfpflanze retten können, die er im Anschluss aus "Bewässerungsgründen" dicht vorm Gesicht haltend am Tresen vorbeigetragen hatte und so unerkannt hatte flüchten können. Die Bartendercrew hatte zum Glück begriffen und sich nichts anmerken lassen.

Tatsuha seufzte leise. Natürlich war es nicht nur die Angst vor seiner rachsüchtigen Familie und der Wunsch, Yuma aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten, was ihn auf Abstand hielt. Auch die Sorge, wie die beiden reagieren würden, sollten sie in ihm durch einen dummen Zufall auch noch ihren Beinaheunfallflüchtigen erkennen, ließ ihn erschauern.

Allerdings...

Wenn man es genau nahm, war das ja nun wirklich nicht seine Schuld gewesen, oder? Eigentlich hatte Yuma ja das Motorrad gesteuert und war vielleicht ein winzigkleines bisschen zu schnell unterwegs gewesen. Und... Naja... eigentlich war es Ryuichis eigene Schuld gewesen, weil er bei Rot über eine Ampel hatte trotten wollen...

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. Selbst, wenn das stimmte- und es stimmte auf jeden Fall- schien Ryuichi das nicht im Geringsten zu kümmern. Wenn das, was Grace ihm nach ihren Gesprächen erzählte, tatsächlich zutraf, war der Sänger noch immer fuchsteufelswild und völlig versessen darauf, dem "Sozius der Hölle" eine Lektion zu erteilen. Nicht, dass er abgeneigt gewesen wäre, von Sakuma eine Lektion zu erhalten. Aber auf Ks locker sitzenden Abzug konnte er dabei beileibe verzichten. So hatte er zumindest lange gedacht.

In letzter Zeit jedoch war der Fan in ihm wieder lauter geworden. Lauter, mutiger und vor allem gieriger. Er wollte sich nicht mehr mit Graces wenig detaillierten Berichten zufriedengeben, wollte nicht mehr mit Nachrichten auf Servietten abgespeist werden, wollte sich nicht mehr wie ein vom Ehemann überraschter Liebhaber aus dem Haus schleichen müssen, um verzweifelt auf die nächste reine Luft zu warten, wollte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, wenn Initiative gefragt war! In letzter Zeit hatte er sich immer häufiger gefragt: "Was kann den groß passieren?"

Und Tatsuha war bewusst geworden, dass es ihn nicht mehr interessierte, was Sakuma mit ihm machen würde. Was wiederum nur bedeuten konnte, dass ihm seine Liebe inzwischen mehr als alles andere auf der Welt bedeutete. Und das wiederum musste bedeuten, dass er, sollte er weiterhin Chance um Chance verspielen, den Sinn seines Lebens verlöre! Und das konnte doch niemand aus seiner Sippschaft ernsthaft begrüßen, oder? Natürlich hatten sie alle das eine oder andere Wörtchen zu seiner Leidenschaft zu sagen, aber das war doch nur deswegen, weil sie alle dachten, dass es sich dabei nur um ein paar ungerechtfertigte, oberflächliche, körperliche Bedürfnisse eines frühreifen Teenagers handelte. Aber was wäre nun, wenn er sie davon überzeugen konnte, dass es die einzig wahre Liebe war, die ihm Sakuma so wichtig machte?

Was, wenn er Sakuma davon überzeugen konnte, dass er seine einzig wahre Liebe war?

Tatsuha hatte lange, sehr lange darüber nachgedacht. Und endlich war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es die Sache wert war, ein Risiko einzugehen. Ryuichi Sakuma würde ihn verstehen. Ryuichi Sakuma verstand jeden seiner Mitmenschen. Und er würde ihn oder Yuma sicher nicht ans Messer liefern, wenn man ihm die Umstände ausführlich erklärte. Und so hatte Tatsuha sich entschieden. Bei nächstbester Gelegenheit würde er sich Ryuichi Sakuma offenbaren.

Kaum, dass er den Gedanken zu Ende gesponnen hatte, vernahm er ein lautes Raunen aus dem sonst eher gemäßigten Schankraum und er spitzte neugierig die Ohren. Er ließ vor Schreck beinahe einen Stapel brandneuer Kristallgläser fallen, als wenige Augenblicke später Grace durch die Tür gestürmt kam und ihn begeistert am Ärmel packte, um ihn mit sich zu ziehen: »Er ist da, Tats! Schnell, beeil dich, bevor sich Shannon wieder einmischt und ihm die Leute vom Hals schafft!« Tatsuha übermannte ein plötzlicher Anfall von Nervosität, und er stellte sich spontan dumm: »Was? Wer ist da, Grace? Sprich nicht so, als könnte deine Umwelt Gedanken lesen!«

»Ryuichi, Mann! Ryuichi Sakuma ist gerade reinmarschiert! Hast du nicht gestern noch getönt, dich ihm beim nächsten Mal stellen zu wollen?«

»Naja, schon, aber-«

»Nun, dies ist das nächste Mal! Jetzt mach doch schon ein bisschen zu, du weißt doch noch, was Ryan mit dem letzten Typen machen musste, der ihn in Shannons Gegenwart bedrängt hat! Noch ist sie abgelenkt, also komm schon!«

»Wa... warte! Ich... Ähm... Öh... ich bin mit dem Abwasch noch nicht fertig!«

Grace ließ ihn los und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Ihr Kopf neigte sich misstrauisch zur Seite, als sie leise zischte: »Oh, du ziehst den Schwanz ein, richtig...? Ich glaub es nicht, du willst echt wieder kneifen! Aber nicht mit mir, mein Freund!« Sie wirbelte um ihn herum und begann, ihn kräftig Richtung Tür zu schieben: »Ich denk nicht dran, deinen Angebeteten wieder stundenlang auszuquetschen, nur, um dir die einsamen Stunden zu versüßen! Du... gehst... zu... ihm!« Sie schob mit aller Kraft, ebenso hartnäckig hielt Tatsuha dagegen, wobei ihm seine Statur glücklicherweise einen Vorteil bot: »Grace, warte doch! Ich will ja zu ihm, aber ich bin noch in Arbeitsklamotten! Ich kann ihm doch so nicht unter die Augen treten!« Sie hielt überlegend inne und ließ dann tatsächlich nach, woraufhin er beinahe rücklings auf den Allerwertesten plumpste. Schnaubend kratzte sie sich am Hinterkopf und bohrte ihm dann einen drohenden Zeigefinger in die Brust: »Na schön, du Weichei, der geht an dich. Aber glaub ja nicht, dass du heute davonkommst! Zieh dich um und puder dir von mir aus die Nase, aber danach kommst du zu uns und stellst dich ihm vor, klar?!«

»Glasklar.«

Er atmete auf, als sie die Küche verließ und sich zurück an ihre Arbeit machte, und stützte sich schwer an der Spüle ab. Was tun? Ryuichi Sakuma war da, der leibhaftige Ryuichi Sakuma, und diesmal konnte- und wollte- er ihm nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen. Er hatte stets von einer solchen Situation geträumt und genau gewusst, was er ihm wie sagen würde, und jetzt sollte es also endlich ernst werden...

Er legte seine Schürze und das weiße Kopftuch ab, strich sich schnell durchs Haar und über seine Jeans. Nein, oh nein, das ging gar nicht. Ob er sich womöglich noch einmal heimlich Ryans Anzug ausleihen durfte? Sicher, das Ding saß überall etwas locker, aber er sah trotzdem immer noch blendender darin aus als in diesen abgewetzten legeren Sachen. Andererseits... Sollte ihn jemand für einen Angestellten halten und bei ihm bestellen, würde er in Teufels Küche kommen. Außerdem fiel er so nicht so stark auf... Tatsuha schüttelte den Kopf, ging energisch zur Tür, blieb mit der Hand auf der Klinke stehen, um tief durchzuatmen und stürmte fest entschlossen in den angrenzenden Flur.

Grace lachte soeben ehrlich erheitert über einen von Ks Witzen, während sie ihren Bostonshaker gekonnt führte und den Inhalt danach in zwei gekühlte Gläser fließen ließ: »Der war wirklich gut, Herr Winchester. Und es ist diesmal nicht einmal jemand zu Tode gekommen! Ich bin beeindruckt!« Ryuichi kicherte vergnügt, während er einer jungen Frau neben sich einen Bierdeckel mit seiner Unterschrift zuschob, die ihn dankbar entgegennahm und selig strahlend zu ihrem Tisch zurückeilte, an dem ihre Freundinnen sie voller Spannung erwarteten: »Wissen Sie, Doktor Bardame, in letzter Zeit wird er zunehmend kriegsmüde. Ich fange sogar langsam an, mir Sorgen zu machen!« »Sei du mal ganz still«, knurrte K und nippte an seinem Glas, »was meinst du wohl, warum ich letztens an nervlicher Überlastung leide, hm?!«

»Haben Sie Ihren Unglücksfahrer etwa immer noch nicht gefunden, Herr Sakuma? Ich will mich ja nicht einmischen, aber meinen Sie nicht, dass es den Aufwand nicht wert ist? Es ist doch niemand zu Schaden gekommen, nicht wahr?«

»Wie können Sie das so einfach sagen?! Ich habe mich doch fast zu Tode erschreckt! Sie sind so herzlos!«

»Oh nein, ich... Verzeihen S-«

»Nein, Ryuichi, die Doktor Bardame hat völlig recht! Komm endlich drüber hinweg! Ich bin es so leid, jede verdammte Nacht jeden verdammten Winkel dieser verdammten Stadt durchforsten zu müssen! Ich habe nicht mal Lust, mein nagelneues Scharfschützengewehr auszuprobieren, und ich habe mich wochenlang darauf gefreut! Ich hätte mir nicht träumen lassen, dass mir der Anblick einer funkelnden Waffe einmal böse Vorahnungen bescheren könnte, aber du hast es tatsächlich geschafft, mir mein Schätzchen zu vermiesen!«

»Aber K, er lauert irgendwo da draußen und wartet nur darauf, mir wieder F... wieder Fa... wieder laut zu schreien, wenn er mich sieht! Ich weiß es! Sie haben ein Herz aus Stein! Buhuhu-«

»Oh, glaub mir, ich bin schon reichlich mitfühlend! Aber selbst ich brauche ab und zu Schlaf! Sieh doch mal, Erwachsene können nicht jede Nacht durchmachen! Im Alter muss man ab und zu seine Energiereserven auftanken!«

»Aber K, Sie sind jünger als ich!«

Grace lachte erneut, diesmal teils über Ryuichis verzweifelt verzerrtes Gesicht, welches voller Gram an einer Serviette kaute, teils über K, der sich eingestehen musste, dass sein Argument unter gegebenen Umständen nicht sonderlich legitim war. Während sie teilnahmsvoll kicherte, wanderte ihr Blick auf der Suche nach einem gewissen Jemand zum Seitengang. Sie stutzte.

Ein Auge starrte sie durch den Türspalt hindurch düster an, und der Eigentümer wollte sich offenbar nicht bequemen, ihnen seine Aufwartung zu machen.

Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn und nickte sachte zu den beiden abgelenkten Gästen hin. Der Spalt zog sich einige Zentimeter weiter zu. Sie seufzte machtlos und wandte sich wieder lächelnd Ryuichi zu, der sie etwas gefragt hatte, was sie zu ihrer Schande überhört hatte. Sie wollte Tatsuha nicht zu etwas drängen, was ihm so offensichtliche Magenschmerzen bereitete. Ihr Freund musste selbst wissen, wann er seinem Star näherzukommen gedachte.

Dieser lehnte still an der Wand hinter der Tür, durch die er das Trio aufmerksam beobachtet hatte und es im Anschluss an Graces stille Aufforderung auch noch eine ganze Weile tat. Er wusste natürlich schon länger, wie gut sich seine Barmaid mit den meisten Menschen verstand, selbst, wenn sie ihr noch völlig fremd waren. Er wusste es natürlich. Grace redete viel und gerne, und ihre Offenheit stieß selten auf Ablehnung. Er schätzte, dass sie nicht umsonst gerade diesen Job erlernt hatte.

Also warum erfasste ihn jetzt, in diesem Moment, bei dieser Begebenheit, eine heftige innere Unruhe, wenn er sie so frei und ungezwungen mit Ryuichi herumulken sah? Warum fühlte er sich seltsam... hintergangen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass sie wahrscheinlich nur aus beruflichen Gründen so freundlich zu ihm war?

Moment.

Wahrscheinlich?

Seit wann hielt er es für möglich, dass Grace aus irgendeinem anderen Grund als beruflicher Professionalität mit Ryuichi schäkerte? Halt, falsch, das klang ja noch verrückter! Grace schäkerte nicht, und schon gar nicht mit dem Angebeteten eines Freundes. Von dem sie wusste, dass es der Angebetete eines Freundes war.

Er zog die Tür ruckartig zu, als er Zeuge wurde, wie Grace einen Lutscher, der im Eifer des Gefechts aus Ks Brusttasche gekullert und zu Ryuichis großem Entsetzen knirschend hinter der Theke gelandet war, aufhob, auspackte und dem strahlenden Sänger grinsend in den weit aufgesperrten Mund schob. Wusste sie denn nicht, dass man fremde Leute nicht einfach mit der Hand füttern durfte? Noch dazu mit Süßigkeiten, dem Symbol der Leidenschaft?

Er fasste sich an die Stirn und runzelte sie unwillig. Sie musste es wissen, richtig? Obschon sie manchmal ziemlich naiv sein konnte. Um nicht zu sagen einfältig. Ja, gerade jetzt war sie ziemlich einfältig. Und er hatte keine Lust mehr, ihr dabei zuzusehen. Er hatte vergessen, warum er überhaupt in den Schankraum unterwegs gewesen war. Ach ja, er hatte Ryuichi konfrontieren wollen. Aber irgendwie fühlte er sich nach dem Sichten der Lage fehl am Platze, sodass er weder Willen noch Herz aufbrachte, sie bei ihrem trauten Zusammensein zu stören. Wozu auch? Sie unterhielten sich doch auch prächtig ohne ihn!

Er schlenderte zur Spülküche zurück und sah lustlos hinein. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und wanderte weiter zum Umkleideraum. Er hatte seinen Anteil an Arbeit eindeutig abgeleistet, außerdem hatte er seit drei Stunden Feierabend. Und er hatte auf einmal wirklich, wirklich keine Lust mehr auf diesen Ort.

Er zog sich schleppend und bedrückt um, ohne den Grund für seine Beklemmung zu kennen. Und es machte ihn wütend.

Als er schon auf der Stufe der kleinen Treppe vor der Hintertür hockte, die zum Hof führte, hörte er plötzlich Schritte hinter sich. Grace erschien keine fünf Sekunden später hinter ihm und sah ihn verwundert an: »Was machst du denn hier? Haben wir nicht abgemacht, dass du Herrn Sakuma heute Gesellschaft leistest?« Er warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu und wandte sich dann schnaufend ab: »Oh? Ist das denn wirklich das, was du dir wünschst?«

»... Wie meinst du das?«

»Naja, ihr habt so nett miteinander geplaudert, da dachte ich, ich störe euch besser nicht.«

»Was...? Natürlich haben wir geplaudert, meinst du, er würde hier regelmäßig auftauchen, wenn ihm die Barleute die kalte Schulter zeigen würden? Du hättest dich jederzeit daran beteiligen können! Haha, und das schüchtert Herrn ´Mir gehört die Welt´ ein? Komm schon, wir gehen zusammen hin, dann fällt es gar nicht auf. Aber warte einen Moment, ich muss den teuren neuen Wein raufholen. Er gibt ´ne Runde von dem Edelgesöff aus, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Hahaha, aber natürlich kannst du das, immerhin ist er dein Goooott, nicht wahr?«

Sie dachte sich nichts weiter dabei und verschwand im Weinkeller. Als sie wenige Minuten später zurückkehrte, saß er noch immer reglos auf den Stufen. Sie deutete seine Begeisterungslosigkeit allerdings als Schüchternheit und lächelte mitleidig, ehe sie an ihn herantrat und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Vergnügt flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr: »Was ist los, Schatz? Hast du Angst davor, in seiner Gegenwart nur noch unverständliches Geschwafel herauszubringen? Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin ja bei dir!« Sie stutzte und grinste breit: »Obwohl... wahrscheinlich ist es genau das, was dich stört, hm? Willst mit deinem Herzallerliebsten allein sein, was? Tut mir leid, aber Herr Sakuma ist so eine enorm unterhaltsame Gesellschaft, ich bekomme gar nicht genug von ihm, hihihi-«

Es hatte ein harmloser Spaß sein sollen. Einer von der Art, wie sie sich Tatsuha fast täglich mit ihr erlaubte. Deshalb hielt sie es für legitim, ihm einen Teil der Verlegenheit, in die er sie so oft brachte, zurückzugeben. Der Tonfall, in dem sie ihre Worte formulierte, erschien ihr auch als ein hörbarer Indikator, es als Scherz erkennen zu können. Doch nichts hätte sie auf die heftige Reaktion vorbereiten können, die trotz dieser Vorsichtsmaßnahme aus ihm herausbrach.

Mit einem Ruck riss er sich von ihr los und fuhr mit einem ausgestreckten Arm herum. Dabei traf er ihre Schulter so hart, dass sie eine der Flaschen, die sie heraufgeholt hatte, mit einem erschrockenen Quieken fallen ließ: »Ach, wirklich? Du weißt, dass ich hätte das ohne diesen freundlichen Hinweis nicht gemerkt überhaupt! Ist ja nicht zu übersehen, dass er dir gefällt sehr gut!« Sie starrte fassungslos auf die Scherben und den auseinandergespritzten Inhalt hinab: »Scheiße... Oh, Scheiße... Shannon wird toben... Was... Was ist in dich gefahren?!« Tatsuha funkelte sie wütend an: »Du mir zuhörst?!« Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung wischte er drohend nach den restlichen Flaschen, doch Grace wich ihm blitzschnell aus und hielt schützend ihre freie Hand davor. Erregt rief sie: »Hast du ´n KNALL?! Eine davon kostet fünfhundert Dollar, du Schwachsinniger! FÜNFHUNDERT, verdammt nochmal! Und ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon du redest!«

»HA«, fauchte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, »du es gar nicht merkst, wie du ihm schöne Augen machst, wie? Das soll ich glauben?!« Er posierte überzogen wie ein frischverliebtes Schulmädchen und blinzelte anzüglich, während er einer imaginären Person den Hof machte: »Seht mich an, ich bin eine unschuldige Jungfrau und weiß überhaupt nicht, was Flirten überhaupt ist!« Sie sah ihn verständnislos an: »Ich... ich habe nicht mit Sakuma geflirtet! Ich habe mich mit ihm unterhalten, ja, und auch angeregt, das gebe ich zu, aber das heißt doch nicht gleich, dass ich was von ihm will! Ich kenne ihn doch kaum!«

»Oh, ihr schon über das ´Gar nicht´ hinweg seid, hm? Tja, herzlichen Glückwunsch! Flirten sein hervorragende Art, jemanden näher kennenzulernen, nicht wahr? Du auf richtigem Weg sein! Und ich... Ich dir dabei nur Hindernis wäre...«

Langsam wurde Grace ärgerlich: »Jetzt hör aber mal auf! Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich mich nicht im Geringsten für ihn interessiere! Die Gespräche sind rein beruflicher Natur!« Er sah sie übertrieben verständnisvoll an: »Ach so, du werden für Quatschen bezahlt! Und ich dachte, du müsstest nur Getränke austeilen.«

»Ich bin keine Kellnerin, Tatsuha, ich bin Bardame! In eine Bar kommen Menschen, häufig gezielt einsame Menschen, die Abstand vom Alltag nehmen und sich mit jemandem gepflegt unterhalten wollen. Wir haben dasselbe Ansehen wie Friseure und Psychiater, verdammt! Es ist mein Job, meinen Gästen zuzuhören und sie mit eigenen Beiträgen zu zerstreuen. Es ist mein Job, freundlich zu Kunden zu sein!«

»Ah, du bist also nur freundlich, weil es dein Job verlangt, was? Und zu allen Kunden gleich.«

»Ja, natürlich!«

»Da kenn ich noch anderes Gewerbe mit gleichem Prinzip.«

Sie sah ihn entgeistert an, ehe sie stotterte: »Das hast du gerade nicht gesagt...« Er blieb trotzig stumm und endlich färbte gerechter Zorn Graces Wangen dunkelrot: »Du Drecksack hast mich gerade nicht als...« Den Rest des Satzes verschluckte sie, bis Tatsuha keck nachbohrte: »Und wenn? Für einen Wildfremden tust du dich Herrn Sakuma ganz schön an Hals werfen. Du das bestreiten willst etwa?!« Grace sah schweigend zu Boden. Sie bebte am ganzen Körper und packte die Flaschen fester, um sie in einem Anfall von Wut nicht in die Mitte der unglücklichen Schwester zu schleudern. Langsam richtete sie einen stechenden Blick auf Tatsuha, der ihn schonungslos erwiderte, und fauchte: »Bin ich es etwa, die sich jedes Mal verkriecht, wenn auch nur ein Hauch der Möglichkeit besteht, Herrn Sakuma näher zu kommen? Bin ich es, die immer, wenn er damit rechnet, mich endlich mal kennenzulernen, im letzten Moment einen Rückzieher macht, sodass du dir jedes Mal eine neue blöde, fadenscheinige Entschuldigung ausdenken musst? Bin ich es, die dich dauernd drängt, Informationen aus ihm herauszupressen? Ich soll seine Vertraute werden, ohne seine Vertraute zu werden? Wie soll das gehen?! Häh?! SAG ES MIR!«

»Du könntest zum Beispiel ein bisschen beiläufiger-«

»Beiläufiger?! Wie fragt man ´Bevorzugen Sie Fotzen oder Schwänze´ BEILÄUFIGER?! Tatsuha, das sind Dinge, die man normalerweise keinem Wildfremden erzählt! Ich bräuchte mindestens ein Jahr enge Vertrautheit, bevor ich einem Bekannten auch nur ansatzweise zu erkennen geben würde, dass ich auf seine Freundin stehe! Und Sakuma hat dich noch nicht einmal SEHEN DÜRFEN!«

»Ich habe meine Gründe! Versuch du nicht, die Tische zu wen... meine, den Spieß umzudrehen! Es ist deine Schuld, dass-«

»FICK DICH!«

Er verstummte abrupt. Etwas in ihrer Stimme warnte ihn erheblich davor, auch nur noch einen Schritt weiterzugehen. Und er tat es nicht. Er hörte nur in stillem Zorn die Worte, die sie für eine lange Zeit klaglos mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte.

»Weißt du was? Es ist sowieso völlig egal. Herr Winchester glaubt mir schon lange kein Wort mehr. Für ihn bin ich nur der Feigling, der sich nicht traut, seine Manie zu offenbaren. Du weißt schon. ´Es geht nicht um mich, sondern um die Freundin einer Freundin´. Herr Sakuma scheint mir ja noch glauben zu wollen, aber du hast es ja sicher schon selbst gemerkt. Die letzten Nachrichten waren mehr an mich als an den ominööösen ´Herrn Perfekt´ gerichtet. Wahrscheinlich denkt er noch, mir einen lang ersehnten Gefallen damit zu tun, ha! Gut zu wissen, wie du es mir dankst, mich für dich zum Affen zu machen. Aber ich will, dass du dir eins klarmachst, und wenn auch die ganze Welt meint, es besser zu wissen: Nicht ich bin der Feigling. Du bist es!«

Tatsuha sah sie noch einige Augenblicke lang durchdringend an, ehe er fragte: »Bist du fertig?« Sie nickte nur und er wandte sich von ihr ab: »Ich verschwinde.« Eine Sekunde lang hielt er inne, als wollte er dem noch etwas hinzufügen, besann sich jedoch eines Besseren und wanderte grimmig davon. Grace sah ihm finster hinterher und regte sich erst wieder, als das Geräusch seines Motorrades sich im allgemeinen Straßenverkehr verlor. Ihre Wut ebbte ab und machte einer tiefen Niedergeschlagenheit Platz.

Sie hatte nie über ihren Umgang mit Ryuichi Sakuma nachgedacht. Er war ein Star. Und ein Kunde, ein inzwischen sehr guter Kunde. Und eine zugegebenermaßen ziemlich interessante Persönlichkeit, mit der es sich ungezwungen herumwitzeln ließ. Hatte sie sich in diesem lockeren Umgang vergessen? Wirkte es auf Dritte tatsächlich so eindeutig? Die Gesichter der eifersüchtigen Kinogänger fielen ihr wieder ein und ihr schauderte. Hatten diese Leute etwa auch gedacht, dass sie und er... näher miteinander bekannt waren, und deswegen so feindlich reagiert?

Hinter ihr fiel eine Tür ins Schloss. »Grace, wo bleibst du denn«, rief Shannon in den Flur und bog um die Ecke, »die Leute werden ungeduldig! Und es ist sehr unhöflich, Herrn Sakuma so lange warten zu las-« Ihre Augen richteten sich auf die riesige Rotweinpfütze zu Graces Füßen.

»... Fräulein...«

´Oh, Scheiße.´

\---

Tatsuha lag schlaflos im Bett. Nachdem er nach Hause gekommen war, hatte er sich geduscht, ein Sandwich verzehrt, sich einen Millizentimeter von Yumas Whiskey- mehr hätte der misstrauische Pedant bemerkt- gegönnt, ein wenig ferngesehen und sich dann früh hingelegt. Seitdem wälzte er sich ruhelos auf der Matratze hin und her.

Er wurde einfach das ungute Gefühl nicht los, einen gewaltigen Fehler begangen zu haben.

Der Grund entzog sich seinem Verständnis. Sein Ausraster war vollkommen gerechtfertigt gewesen. Grace hatte es eindeutig zu gut mit Ryuichi gemeint. Jeder aufmerksame Beobachter konnte erkennen, dass die beiden einen entschieden auffällig positiven Draht zueinander hatten. Wer konnte ihm also seine Eifersucht verübeln? Gerade, weil ihm in dieser Beziehung die Hände gebunden waren.

Und trotzdem.

Was ihm in ihrer Stimme als Warnung gedient hatte, wusste er nicht, doch aus irgendeinem Grund war er in dem Moment froh gewesen, nicht weitergesprochen zu haben. Sicher, er fühlte sich im Recht. Aber sie hatte auch nicht unrecht. Er hatte viel zu verlieren, doch was war das schon, wenn er Sakuma die ganze Zeit hätte gewinnen können? Es stimmte. Er war feige. Er nannte den Sänger sein Ein und Alles, war aber nicht bereit gewesen, seinen amerikanischen Traum für ihn zu opfern. Er hatte sich damit zufriedengegeben, von Grace über die Umstände auf dem Laufenden gehalten zu werden. Was bedeutete das?

Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

Jetzt, wo er in Ruhe darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er all die Zeit nie anwesend gewesen war, wenn Grace Ryuichi bedient hatte. Er hatte ihn und K ein paarmal gesehen, war aber sofort geflüchtet und hatte sich versteckt, um geduldig auf Grace zu warten, die stets fröhlich und gern an ihn weitergab, was ihr der Sänger anvertraute. Doch es war kein direktes Tratschen. Einige wenige Informationen, solche, die sie als "exklusiv" bezeichnete, behielt sie für sich. Berufsehre einer Barmaid, wie sie es nannte, und Tatsuha hatte sie immer dafür respektiert, selbst, wenn ihm die Neugier die Eingeweide zerfressen hatte.

... Respektierte sie noch immer. Natürlich respektierte und mochte er sie immer noch. Die Frage war, traf das jetzt, nach seinem unschönen Vorwurf, auch noch auf sie zu? Unerwarteterweise schnürte ihm der Gedanke, sie könnte ihm nicht verzeihen, die Luftröhre zu.

... Verzeihen? Warum würde er sie um Verzeihung bitten wollen? Schließlich war sein Ausraster gerechtfertigt gewesen! Es gab Dinge, die tat man Freunden nicht an! Darunter fiel auch, den Traummann des Freundes anzumachen!

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Zimmerdecke.

Aber war es tatsächlich so schlimm, wie es ihm vorkam? Er kannte Grace nun seit ein paar Monaten, sogar so gut, dass er entschieden hatte, dass sie als "Zeitvertreib für einsame Nächte" nicht mehr in Frage kam. Sie war Vieles, viel Gutes und auch viel Schlechtes, doch Verschlagenheit gehörte garantiert nicht zu ihren Attributen. Und um dem Freund hinterrücks das Herz zu brechen, dazu gehörte eine Menge davon. Sie war immer aufrichtig mit ihm gewesen, selbst ihre eigene Phase des Neides- den auf sein handwerkliches Geschick- hatte sie offen ausgetragen. Sie war ein Mensch, der seine Gefühle nicht verbergen konnte. Er wusste, wann sie traurig war, er wusste, wann sie glücklich war. Und er wusste, dass sie ihn mochte. Auf die eindeutige Art und Weise, wie er ihr unterstellt hatte, Ryuichi Sakuma zu mögen. Aber wie sollte das bei einer grundehrlichen Person wie Grace möglich sein? Selbst, wenn sie es schaffen würde, ihn mit dem Sänger zu hintergehen, hätte sie das mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren können? Er stellte sich Sänger und Barmaid als höhnisch lachendes Pärchen vor.

Und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

Hatte er gerade einen Hauch Eifersucht auf den Sänger verspürt...?

... Vielleicht hatte er einen Fehler begangen. Nein, Moment, so weit war er schon vor dem ganzen anstrengenden Gedankenprozess gewesen, oder?!

Er wühlte sich stöhnend beidhändig durchs Haar und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Es würde ihm niemals möglich sein, unter diesen Umständen einzuschlafen! Außerdem hatte er vom vielen Grübeln entsetzlichen Durst bekommen. Er stand auf und schlenderte zur Küche, wo er sich ein Glas Wasser füllte und sich am Tisch niederließ.

Zwischen kleinen Schlucken und kurzsichtigen Blicken aus dem Fenster hörte er Schlüsselrasseln und einen dumpfen Knall.

Yuma war heimgekehrt.

Der Brünette kam Minuten später gähnend in das Zimmer gewankt und hob eine Hand zum Gruß: "Yo, Kleiner. Es ist spät, warum bist du noch wach?" Tatsuha seufzte deprimiert und zuckte mit den Achseln: "Ärger bei der Arbeit gehabt. Nichts Besonderes." Yuma hob eine Augenbraue: "Hm? Das kommt selten genug vor. Und noch seltener ist es, dass du Schlaf darüber verlierst. Willst du reden?" Tatsuha öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, öffnete ihn erneut und winkte dann verloren ab: "Schon gut. Du kannst eh nichts dran ändern."

"Oh, ich will nichts dran ändern, mein Freund, ich will es wissen und mich amüsieren!"

Der Blick, mit dem ihn der Schwarzhaarige bedachte, entlockte Yuma ein Kichern. Er ließ auch für sich ein Glas Wasser einlaufen und fragte vergnügt: "So schlimm? Was hat man dir denn Schrrrröckliches angetan, um Himmels Willen? Hat man dir Ryuichi Sakuma ausgespannt?" Tatsuha richtete einen langen, strafenden Blick auf ihn und er sah lange erwartungsvoll zurück. Dann setzte er sein Glas ab: "Echt jetzt?" Der Junge schniefte pikiert: "Naja, nicht ganz so dramatisch, aber..."

"Wurde er in irgendeiner Boulevardzeitung mit einem superschicken Model gepaart? Ich hoffe ja immer noch auf die Bekanntgabe seiner Vermählung. Würde mir einen Teil meines Seelenfriedens zurückgeben..."

"Nein, nein, nichts so Oberflächliches! Ich habe... Nun, ich habe Herrn Sakuma getroffen und-"

Im Nu stand Yuma neben ihm und zog ihn drohend am Ohr in die Höhe, sodass er entsetzt schrie: "Kein Hautkontakt! Ich schwöre es, kein Hautkontakt!" Nachdem sich der Brünette zufrieden von ihm entfernt hatte und er die schmerzende Stelle zu einem unangenehmen Kribbeln heruntermassiert hatte, murmelte er weiter: "Er war Kunde in der Bar. Da wäre ich ihm kaum von großem Nutzen gewesen. Ich hab ihn mir nur aus der Ferne angeschaut." Wieder erleuchtete ehrliches Erstaunen Yumas Gesicht: "Nanu? Und dann bist du mit deiner Heiligenverehrung schon durch?! Gerade unter solchen Umständen hätte ich dich selig masturbierend auf der Couch vermutet, mit deinen Kopfhörern auf und ´nem Aktfoto von ihm zwischen den Zähnen!"

"... Ich schätze, einen solchen Ruf habe ich wohl verdient, haha..."

Tatsuha brach deprimiert ab und senkte betreten den Kopf. Sie saßen einige Zeit still beisammen, bis er seine Gedanken geordnet glaubte, noch einen Schluck Wasser nahm, um seine trockene Kehle zu befeuchten, und mühsam hervorbrachte: "Es ist... es ist irgendwie nicht mehr dasselbe. Ich kann´s nicht erklären... Vorher bin ich Feuer und Flamme gewesen, wenn ich nur geglaubt hatte, Herrn Sakumas Anwesenheit zu spüren. Und jetzt... ich..." Er brach frustriert stöhnend ab und Yuma studierte ihn eine Weile. Dann fragte er ungerührt: "Es prickelt, aber es brennt nicht mehr?"

"Ja! Genau das! ... Was bedeutet das?"

Yuma warf dankbar die Arme in die Höhe: "Das bedeutet, dass sich deine kindische Schwärmerei endlich in Luft auflöst! Halleluja!" "Kindische Schwärmerei", wiederholte Tatsuha flach. Yuma verdrehte die Augen: "Du musst endlich einsehen, dass die Sache mit Sakuma keine Liebe ist! Ich glaube dir ja, dass du fest davon überzeugt bist. Aber du bist befangen, Kleiner. Und du bist zu jung, um es besser zu wissen." Tatsuha schnaubte verärgert und sah zur Seite: "Du bist wie alle anderen. Du denkst, mich besser zu kennen als ich selbst!" Yuma entfuhr ein zynisches Lachen: "Vertrau mir. Komm in mein Alter, und du wirst erkennen, dass alle anderen goldrichtig gelegen haben. Und ab diesem Punkt wird es richtig unangenehm werden. Denn wenn du dann zurückblickst, möchtest du im Boden versinken vor Scham." Er lachte laut und ignorierte Tatsuhas bösen Blick. Der Schwarzhaarige brummte finster: "Und ich liebe ihn doch."

"Dann erklär mir, oh hochweiser Guru, warum er dich offenbar nicht mehr ganz so heiß macht."

"Das... Vielleicht liegt es an mir."

"Oh, es liegt auf jeden Fall bei dir, gar keine Frage! Aber inwiefern?"

"Mein Gott! Vielleicht werde ich impotent!"

"... Denk lieber nochmal nach."

"Ich weiß es nicht! Vielleicht... vielleicht... strenge ich mich nicht genug an."

Yuma bedachte ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick und einem noch mitleidigerem Kopfschütteln: "Er ist sechszehn Jahre älter als du, schon allein deswegen lebt er in einer völlig anderen Welt. Aber er ist der Einzige, der nach anstrengendem Bemühen eventuell bereit ist, dir einen kleinen Teil von etwas zu schenken, was dir deine gesamte restliche Umgebung verwehrt." Er gähnte und stand auf: "Meine Güte, diese Unterhaltung ist so öde, dass ich kaum noch die Augen offenhalten kann! Ich gehe zu Bett. Gute Nacht." Er hob eine Hand, um Tatsuhas Protest im Keim zu ersticken, und bevor er das Zimmer verließ, sah er seinen Mitbewohner noch einmal sehr eindringlich an und murmelte vorsichtig, als ob der Einwand taktisch unklug war: "Normalerweise vergöttern Jugendliche unbewusst Prominente, weil sie sich sicher sein können, dass sie unerreichbar bleiben. Weniger Stress, verstehst du? Greift das Selbstwertgefühl nicht so an. ´Es liegt nicht an mir, er war sowieso von Anfang an unerreichbar´ oder so ähnlich. Ich hab echt keine Ahnung, wieso du dir für deine Sache ausgerechnet einen Star ausgesucht hast, aber du solltest endlich mal ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, was du dir wirklich von Sakuma erhoffst. Und wo du schon dabei bist, nicht nur von ihm."

\---

Die Atmosphäre am Arbeitsplatz war wie erwartet gedrückt. Grace redete kein Wort mit Tatsuha. Es war noch früh, und so war Shannon auf der anderen Seite im Restaurant beschäftigt und konnte die Stimmung nicht durch gekonnt platzierte Ironie entschärfen. Ryan und Millicent wagten es nicht, Öl ins Feuer zu gießen, und begnügten sich deshalb damit, neue Cocktails zu kreieren und ihre Kollegen schweigend zu beobachten. Und Tatsuha schlafwandelte mit seinem Wischmopp durch den Raum, weil ihn das Gespräch mit Yuma so aufgewühlt hatte, dass er danach erst recht nicht mehr zur Ruhe gekommen war. Er hatte die ganze Nacht über dessen Worte nachgedacht. Und er hatte erkannt, was der Brünette mit "Etwas" gemeint hatte.

Es war Aufmerksamkeit.

Es war ihm nicht schwergefallen, auf diese Lösung zu kommen. Und auch nicht, sich einzugestehen, dass es genau das war, was er sich von dem Sänger wünschte. Schließlich lag es nahe, die Aufmerksamkeit seiner großen Liebe wecken zu wollen. Das war nicht das Problem.

Das Problem- oder besser Rätsel- war, dass es ihm in letzter Zeit absonderlich leicht gefallen war, nicht an Sakuma zu denken, obwohl er ihm jetzt näher war als irgendwann sonst. Früher hatte er Stunden damit verbracht, Pläne zu entwerfen, wie er an Tohmas wachsamen Augen vorbeigelangen und sich nachhaltig in Sakumas Gedächtnis würde einbrennen können. Inzwischen war es ihm wichtiger, Yumas Lieblingsbeschäftigungen herauszufinden und daran teilzuhaben. Früher hatte ihn ein Lied des Sängers in Euphorie versetzen können. Inzwischen konnte er seine CDs tagelang unbenutzt liegen lassen, ohne es zu merken, wenn nicht unbedingt Shannon neben ihm saß und ihm einen seiner Ohrstöpsel klaute, um mitzuhören und ihm zwischendurch von ihrer japanischen Stiefmutter zu erzählen. Früher gab es kaum einen Traum, in dem Ryuichi nicht auf die eine oder andere Weise aufgetaucht wäre. Inzwischen war er selbst in dieser Monopolstellung abgelöst worden. Von niemand Geringerem als...

Tatsuha warf Grace einen heimlichen Blick zu. Natürlich war es ihm schon länger aufgefallen, dass er es sich durchaus vorstellen konnte, mit der Blondine ins Bett zu gehen. Warum auch nicht? Sie war hübsch! Er wusste nicht genau, wie oft ihm dieser Gedanke in den letzten Wochen durch den Kopf gegangen war.

Hübsch. Hübsch. Hübsch, hübsch, hübsch.

Aber anbetungswürdig wie Sakuma? Sicher nicht. Und doch nahm die Bartenderin einen stetig wachsenden Teil seiner Gedanken in Anspruch. Obwohl... War es ein Wunder? Sie sahen sich fast jeden Tag, wohingegen ein Treffen mit Sakuma einem Glücksgriff gleichkam. Grace war jederzeit präsent. Parat.

Greifbar.

Und da war es wieder. Das Bedürfnis nach Aufmerksamkeit. Ein Bedürfnis, welches Ryuichi im Moment einfach nicht erfüllen konnte, ohne zu einer Gefahr für Tatsuhas gerade liebgewonnene Freiheit zu werden. Natürlich erhielt er auch von Yuma Aufmerksamkeit. Und von Jessica. Und von Shannon, Millicent, Ryan, sogar von Herrn Walsh und ihren anderen Nachbarn. Er erhielt von all diesen bis vor Kurzem noch wildfremden Menschen mehr Aufmerksamkeit als von seinen Verwandten und Bekannten daheim, die ihn natürlich nicht völlig ignoriert, aber auch nicht wirklich als gleichberechtigten Gesprächspartner angesehen hatten. Vielleicht war es sein vorgetäuschtes Alter, welches seine Mitmenschen in Amerika auf einer höheren Ebene mit ihm kommunizieren ließ, doch der Grund kümmerte ihn herzlich wenig. Es tat einfach gut, nicht wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden, das vor der eigenen Dummheit beschützt werden musste. Und ganz besonders viel von dieser ganz exotischen und wunderbar angenehmen Aufmerksamkeit ließ ihm Grace angedeihen. Und sie beachtete ihn nicht nur.

Grace verließ sich auf ihn.

Es war ein großartiges Gefühl, mit ihr zusammen zu sein, weil sie ihm selbstverantwortliches Handeln zutraute, ja, es von ihm erwartete, und das nicht nur bei der Arbeit. Tatsuha erhielt alles von Grace, was er sich jahrelang von seinem Vater, von Eiri, von Mika und allen anderen ersehnt hatte. Bei Sakuma hatte er dasselbe Verlangen aus vollster Überzeugung Liebe genannt. War er so oberflächlich, dass sich seine Gefühle einfach auf den Nächstbesten übertrugen, der ihm ein bisschen Beachtung schenkte? Er wusste es nicht. Und er wusste auch nicht, ob er mit ihr darüber reden sollte. Kurzum: Tatsuha war ratlos. Und es sah nicht danach aus, als ob ihm Grace in naher Zukunft die Entscheidung abzunehmen bereit war, wenn er die finsteren Gewitterwolken, die sie umgaben, korrekt deutete.

Nach einer halben Stunde eisernen Schweigens hielten ihre Kollegen die giftige Umwelt nicht mehr aus. »Würde es euch was ausmachen, endlich das Kriegsbeil zu begraben? Euer Starrsinn ist unerträglich«, bemerkte Millicent in ihrem ruhigen, ebenmäßigen Tonfall, in dem nichtsdestotrotz ein gehöriger Anteil Unmut mitschwang, »wieso schreit ihr euch nicht einmal gepflegt an und bringt es hinter euch? Dann könnten wir alle wieder zur Tagesordnung übergehen!« Grace rieb etwas kräftiger als nötig mit ihrem Lappen über die Tischplatte und tat so, als hätte sie nichts gehört. Tatsuha tat es ihr mit dem Boden gleich. Ryan seufzte geschlagen: »Ihr könnt froh sein, dass Shannon nicht hier ist, sonst würde sie euch die Leviten lesen. Wollt ihr eure schlechte Laune an jedem auslassen, den ihr trefft? Meint ihr, dadurch löst sich das Problem von selbst?« Er erhielt dieselbe Reaktion mit noch betonterer Nichtbeachtung. Er warf Millicent einen genervten Blick zu und zuckte mit den Achseln.

»Ihr seid so gute Freunde«, fuhr er weiter fort und wunderte sich über das kurze Zucken, welches durch zwei angespannte Rücken fuhr, »und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Grund für eure Funkstille so unverzeihlich ist, dass ihr das aufs Spiel setzen wollt. Redet wenigstens miteinander, wie ihr es immer tut! Oder wollt ihr uns weiter die Laune vermiesen?!« Endlich erwiderte Grace schnippisch: »Mit euch hat das nichts zu tun, keine Sorge.« »Vielleicht hat es mit uns nichts zu tun«, widersprach er ihr mit einem leisen Knurren in der Stimme, und sie wusste, dass dies ein deutliches Zeichen dafür war, dass seine Geduld zur Neige ging, »aber es geht uns durchaus etwas an! Meinst du, uns gefällt es, den ganzen Tag mit euren Flappen konfrontiert zu werden?! Und traust du es dir wirklich zu, den Gästen heute Abend gute Miene vorzugaukeln? Du weißt selbst, dass du so gut nicht bist!« Sie biss schuldbewusst die Zähne aufeinander, denn sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. Trotzdem vermied sie es, Tatsuha anzusehen, und er tat es ihr gleich. Beide hatten sich am Tag zuvor einfach zu ungerecht behandelt und hintergangen gefühlt, als dass sie einfach einzurenken bereit waren.

Wieder sah Ryan Millicent an, die nach einigen stillen Sekunden auffordernd nickte. Die beiden Bartender nahmen jeweils eines von Shannons neuen Schätzen in die Hand und warfen es ohne Umschweife ihren Kollegen zu.

»Grace!«

»Tatsuha!«

Die beiden Streithähne wandten sich simultan um und schrien voller Entsetzen auf, ehe sie lossprinteten und sich der Länge nach zu Boden warfen, um die kostbaren Gläser gerade noch rechtzeitig aufzufangen. Ebenso zeitgleich fuhren ihre puterroten Köpfe in die Höhe: »HABT IHR ´NEN KNALL?!« Ryan nahm unbeeindruckt ein weiteres Glas in die Hand und begann unter ihren besorgten Augen, es zu putzen: »Was ist los? Habt ihr ein Problem?«

»Natürlich haben wir ein Problem! Was zum Teufel sollte das?! Was, wenn wir die Dinger nicht erwischt hätten?!«

» Zerschlagt sie doch! Wollt ihr nicht Dampf ablassen?«

»Bist du noch ganz bei Trost, Ryan?! Die kosten ein Vermögen!«

»A... außerdem will ich nicht wissen, was Frau Langley mit uns machen wird, wenn...«

Ryan sah Millicent höchst erstaunt an: »Hörst du das? Sie fürchten Shannon, fürchten die Kosten, aber sie sind gleichzeitig vollends bereit, etwas viel, viel Wertvolleres ohne Umschweife zu zerschmettern! Das nenne ich Courage!« Seine Kollegin hielt ein Glas ins Licht, um es auf Flecken zu überprüfen, während sie nur trocken bemerkte: »Was für zwei Vollidioten.«

Tatsuha und Grace zuckten ächzend ein Stück zurück und sahen sich kurz betroffen an, wichen dann aber wieder peinlich berührt aus. Doch Ryan überbrückte für sie die letzte Zurückhaltung: »Für dich sollte es sowieso keinen Unterschied machen, nicht wahr, Grace? Du musst eh schon den Wein ersetzen, den du gestern zerdeppert hast.« Tatsuhas Kopf fuhr in die Höhe und große Augen hefteten sich auf Grace, die trotzig zu Boden starrte. Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und stöhnte schließlich geschlagen. Er packte sie nicht gerade sanft am Arm und zog sie mit sich, doch sie ließ es sich erstaunlicherweise kommentarlos gefallen: »Wir müssen reden. Wenn ihr uns eine Weile entschuldigen würdet...?« »Nichts lieber als das«, brummte Ryan emotionslos, »und sollte euer Gespräch keine Früchte tragen... Fühlt euch nicht genötigt, zurückzukommen.« Die beiden jungen Leute schauderten eingeschüchtert und schlichen von dannen. Die beiden Älteren rollten mit den Augen: »Endlich!«

Zwei Minuten später standen Tatsuha und Grace auf dem Hinterhof und drucksten verlegen herum, ehe er sich ein Herz fasste und sich räusperte: »Du hast den Wein auf deine Kappe genommen?« Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: »Ja, nun... Shannon war ziemlich aufgebracht deswegen, und ich war... auch aufgebracht... und so hatte ich keine Lust, ihr die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Es war... einfacher so.«

»... Verstehe. Danke.«

»... Hn.«

Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile, in der sie ihre Gedanken zu ordnen versuchten. Grace war allerdings etwas schneller in ihren Bemühungen, und so murmelte sie, als Tatsuha eben den Mund aufmachte: »... Es tut mir leid. Ich... vielleicht lagst du nicht ganz falsch.« Verärgert fuhr sie auf und richtete einen anklagenden Zeigefinger auf ihn: »Aber bilde dir ja nichts ein! Du warst ein totales Arschloch und hattest nicht das geringste Recht, mich so anzuschreien! Aber... aber ... Naja, vielleicht habe ich es mit Sakuma wirklich ein wenig übertrieben.« Er wollte etwas einwerfen, was sie jedoch energisch unterband: »Bevor du auch nur noch ein Wort über so was Lächerliches verlierst: Ich habe weder was mit ihm noch will ich irgendwas von ihm, kapiert?! Ich gebe zu, dass es echt superleicht ist, mit ihm auszukommen, aber der Mann übt auf mich nicht die geringste Anziehungskraft aus! ... Und wenn du das jetzt auch wieder auf irgendeine Weise gegen mich auslegst, kratz ich dir die Augen aus!«

Tatsuha starrte sie überrumpelt an, erwiderte aber nach schweren, bedrückenden Schweigeminuten ernst: »Nah. Mir tut es leid. Du hattest recht, ich habe völlig überreagiert. Ich bin ein Feigling. Und ein Idiot.« Er ließ die Hände in seine Hosentaschen gleiten und blickte geistesabwesend auf die Straße am Ende der Gasse: »Ich hatte in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel Stress. Ich habe ihn gar nicht als solchen wahrgenommen, aber ich schätze, gefesselt und geknebelt vor einen Sack Süßigkeiten gesetzt zu werden, den man nicht anrühren kann, schlägt ganz schön aufs Gemüt. Weißt du, aus Gründen, die ich nicht nennen will, ist es mir derzeit einfach unmöglich, Herrn Sakuma persönlich kennenzulernen. Dich das ultimative Ziel erreichen zu sehen, welches mir versagt bleiben soll... Ich bin einfach ausgetickt.«

»Ha! Das ist der passende Ausdruck dafür.«

Sie schwiegen wieder eine Weile kleinlaut vor sich hin, bis sich Tatsuha erneut ein Herz fasste und, sich beinahe schüchtern am Hinterkopf kratzend, gestand: »Aber inzwischen fürchte ich, das war gar nicht das Ausschlaggebende. Ich habe... über uns nachgedacht und frage mich, ob...« Er brach ab und stöhnte verdrossen. Warum war das so verdammt schwer?! Am Vortag war er drauf und dran gewesen, Ryuichi Sakuma in aller Öffentlichkeit seine Liebe zu gestehen! Und auch sonst nahm er nie ein Blatt vor den Mund! Aber hier schaffte er es nicht einmal, einem Mädchen zu sagen, dass er sie vielleicht ganz gut leiden konnte?!

Grace drängte misstrauisch: »Ob...?« Ihr gefiel irgendwie nicht, in welche Richtung das Gespräch ging. Oder vielleicht gefiel es ihr auch ein bisschen zu sehr, und das gefiel ihr nicht. Dies hatte eine ganz gewöhnliche Aussprache werden sollen, sie hatten sich anschreien, entschuldigen und vertragen sollen. Also warum kam es ihr so vor, als ob ihr Gegenüber eine Bombe platzen lassen wollte, die ihre ganze bisherige Bekanntschaft auf den Kopf stellen würde?

Richtig. Es war sein Verhalten. Tatsuhas Gestik und Mimik schrien geradezu Reformation. Er schien hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, alles beim Alten zu belassen... Oder etwas Grundlegendes zu verändern. Und so unsicher wie er, ob er es aussprechen sollte, war sie, ob sie es hören wollte. Es konnte nur in zwei Richtungen gehen. Entweder würde er nichts mehr von ihr wissen wollen... Oder das Gegenteil war der Fall. Und sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit beidem umgehen sollte.

Tatsuhas Augen wanderten unruhig zwischen denen von Grace und verschiedenen Steinen auf der Erde hin und her. Doch plötzlich stieß er einen frustrierten Schrei aus, packte sie an den Oberarmen, beugte sich kurzerhand zu ihr herunter und küsste sie.

Überrumpelt riss sie die Augen auf, doch die Überraschung hinderte sie vorerst an jeglicher Gegenwehr. Es war nicht einer von seinen gewöhnlichen flüchtigen Küsschen, die er ihr öfters mal auf Wange oder Lippen gab, wenn sie gerade mal ein wenig unachtsam war, sondern ein echter, ausgewachsener, absolut nicht zu verleugnender Zungenkuss. Und wann hatte sie die überhaupt reingelassen?!

Grace erwachte aus der Erstarrung und versuchte energisch, Tatsuha von sich wegzudrücken, doch er packte sie fester und zog sie an sich, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Sie sah Sterne, und in dem verzweifelten Bemühen, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, biss sie zu und boxte ihm zusätzlich eindringlich gegen die Schultern, doch das veranlasste ihn nur, sie nach hinten zu lehnen und ihren Schreckensschrei dazu zu nutzen, ihr seine Zunge noch ein Stück tiefer in den Rachen zu schieben.

Als sie merkte, dass jeder Widerstand zwecklos war, ließ sie ihre Augen zufallen und es geschehen. Ihr Verstand brüllte zwar Zeter und Mordio, aber ihr Herz schmolz dahin wie Eis in der Sonne. Wer würde sich schon dagegen wehren wollen, vom Schwarm geküsst zu werden? Und dieser Schwarm war ein hervorragender Küsser, auch, wenn er dabei entschieden zu aufdringlich vorging.

Nichtsdestotrotz gebot es ihr Stolz, ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen, die ihn zu Boden schickte, kaum, dass er es erlaubt hatte, sich voneinander zu lösen. »Au«, ächzte er entgeistert und rieb sich mit großen Augen die glühende Wange, »Na, das ist mir aber schon lange nicht mehr passiert!« Grace, steckengeblieben irgendwo zwischen Berserker und Wolke Sieben, funkelte ihn hitzig an: »Was?! Dass die Frau in deinen Armen mit deiner Vorgehensweise nicht einverstanden ist?!« Er grinste selbstgefällig: »Nein, dass sie mir nach getaner Arbeit trotzdem Eine scheuert!« Ihre Braue zuckte gefährlich und sie entschied sich, noch ein paarmal kräftig nachzutreten.

Nachdem sie sich endlich abgeregt hatte, wandte sie sich von ihm ab und fuhr sich zitternd durchs Haar. Er rappelte sich wieder auf, die Blutlecks in seinem Körper großzügig ignorierend, und murmelte vor sich hin: »Nun, das klärt zumindest eine Sache.« Sie visierte ihn geierartig an und fluchte: »Und was, zum Teufel?! Ich hoffe sehr für dich, dass du eine verdammt gute Erklärung dafür hast, warum du deine Kollegin aus heiterem Himmel heraus sexuell belästigst!«

»Grace... Ich glaube... ich liebe dich.«

Sie musterte ihn sehr perplex, sehr lange und sehr intensiv.

»Du... glaubst?!«

»Hm... Ja. Sieh mal, das ist nicht so einfach... Ich meine, ich bin seit meiner frühesten Jugend Herrn Sakuma verfallen, mit Haut und Haaren, aber... wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin... Das ist ein ganz anderes Gefühl, und doch... Wenn ich genau definieren müsste, auf wen ich gestern so eifersüchtig gewesen bin...«

»Woah«, rief Grace und kreuzte die Arme, »Moment mal! Auszeit! Was soll das werden?! Sag mir nicht, dass du hier gerade eine Liebesbeichte loswerden willst?!« Tatsuha sah sie kurz stumm an und griff plötzlich erneut nach ihr: »Lass es mich noch einmal überprüfen, ja?«

»AUF GAR KEINEN FALL!!!«

Er beobachtete sie etwas enttäuscht dabei, wie sie aufgebracht nervöse Kreise zog: »Hey, warum zierst du dich eigentlich so? Magst du mich etwa nicht?« Sie lachte beinahe hysterisch auf: »Mach dich nicht lächerlich, natürlich mag ich dich! Aber... Du hast mir gerade gesagt, dass du...« Er nickte nur.

»Ich meine, du hast praktisch darum gebeten...«

Nicken.

»Also, wenn ich dich nicht völlig falsch verstehe, möchtest du... wir... dass wir beide...«

Eifriges Nicken.

»Aber... aber... aber... DAS IST UNMORALISCH UND DAS WEISST DU GENAU!«

Tatsuha zuckte überrascht zusammen, als sie ihn so unerwartet anbrüllte. Im ersten Augenblick begriff er nicht, was sie sagen wollte, doch dann meinte er zu verstehen und erschrak. Konnte es sein, dass sie es herausgefunden hatte? Seinen Ausriss? Seine illegale Einwanderung? Seine Minderjährigkeit?!

»Wo... woher weißt du...«

»Ha! Oh, bitte! Yuma hat es mir verklickert, gleich bei unserem ersten Treffen. Und Menschenskind, ich bin verdammt froh darüber! Eigentlich hätte ich auch selbst drauf kommen können, bei deinem Aussehen...«

»Yuma?! Das nicht sein kann! Er war doch dagegen am meisten, es herumzuposaunen!«

Nun sah Grace ihn irritiert an: »Was? Warum sollte er-« Tatsuha ließ sie nicht ausreden, sondern fasste sie fest an den Schultern und beschwor sie eindringlich: »Grace, das muss nichts heißen doch! Diese Sache muss uns nicht vorbeugen... Nein... hindern, oder?! Wir... wir müssen doch nicht wegen ein paar sinnloser Gesetze aufeinander verzichten!« Sie starrte ihn entgeistert an und versuchte dann, sich aus seinem Griff zu winden: »Für dich mag das ja kein Hindernis sein, Casanova, aber für mich!«

»Aber es muss doch keiner wissen! Ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab, verlass dich auf mich!«

»Tatsuha... Bring mich nicht dazu, dich zu verabscheuen. Du meinst, wenn alles still und heimlich geregelt wird, ist es okay?! Verbrecher denken so!«

Er verstärkte verzweifelt seinen Griff und bemühte sich, sich so weit zu beruhigen, dass er ihr seinen Standpunkt unmissverständlich klarmachen konnte: »Warte! Bitte hör mir zu, Grace! Der Kuss eben... er hat mich über etwas klarwerden lassen! Ich hab es ja selbst nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber Herr Sakuma... Herr Sakuma... Er ist nicht mehr die einzige wichtige Person in meinem Leben! Ja, ich gebe es zu, er verzaubert mich immer noch! Wenn er in der Nähe ist, kann ich meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden! Ich habe ihn nun einmal so lange geliebt, ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie es anders sein könnte! Aber wenn du bei mir bist, Grace, dann... verblasst er irgendwie! Es ist... es ist, als wenn ihr von dem gleichen Stern angestrahlt werdet und euch das Licht teilt! Ich weiß dann kaum noch, wen ich zuerst bewundern soll! Das Gefühl, mit dir zusammenzusein, ist zwar anders, aber... es gefällt mir. Besser oder nicht, es ist da, und ich will es spüren, so oft wie möglich. Ich weiß, dass das egoistisch klingt, aber ich will es ausprobieren. Ich will ausprobieren, ob ich dich mehr liebe als ihn!«

Die Antwort kam prompt in Form eines Schlags mitten ins Gesicht und er taumelte stöhnend einige Schritte zurück. Grace zwang sich zur Ruhe, aber die gesunde Farbe in ihrem Gesicht verriet ihren inneren Aufruhr: »Du bist doch krank! Wie kannst du so kaltschnäuzig damit umgehen?!« Er biss bei ihrem unerbittlichen Anblick verdrossen die Zähne aufeinander: »Verdammt, das ist ungerecht! Warum kann ich nicht einmal bekommen, was ich will?! Und das nur wegen... wegen...« »Ja«, brüllte sie verzweifelt dazwischen, »wegen deiner Verlobten! Und sie tut mir aufrichtig leid! Mit jemandem liiert zu sein, der es fertigbringt, eiskalt ihren Anspruch zu leugnen!« Tatsuha hielt inne und sah fassungslos auf: »... Wie bitte?« Grace wischte sich energisch einige Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln: »Aber nur, weil sie dir offenbar nichts bedeutet und ich sie nicht kenne, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich mich einfach in eine Beziehung dränge! Wofür hältst du mich eigentlich?!«

»Wovon redest du überhaupt?!«

»Hör endlich auf, mich für dumm zu verkaufen! Ich weiß von deiner Verlobten in Japan! Und ich gehöre nicht zu dem Typ Frau, die ihr eigenes Glück auf Kosten einer anderen durchsetzt! Wenn ich bedenke, wie hemmungslos du mit jedem jungen Mädchen flirtest, das du hier antriffst... Wie viele Leute willst du eigentlich ´lieben´, bis du zufrieden bist, Tatsuha?!«

»Ich bin nicht verlobt!«

Sie sah ihn lang und streng an. Dann drehte sie sich ruckartig um und versuchte, in die Bar zurückzugehen: »So unverschämt... Du machst mich krank. Zu lügen, ohne rot zu werden...« Doch er sprang auf, packte sie am Arm und hinderte sie so an der Flucht.

»Grace. Ich. Bin. Nicht. Verlobt.«

Dieses Mal starrten sie sich gute fünf Minuten lang in die Augen, Grace misstrauisch, Tatsuha fest, doch als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er sich selbst von ihrem mörderischsten Drohblick nicht aus der Fassung bringen ließ, huschte endlich so etwas wie Zweifel über ihr verspanntes Gesicht: »Du... du... bist nicht...?«

»Ich bin nicht verlobt, nein.«

»Aber... aber Yuma...«

Er ließ sie los und rieb sich peinlich berührt den Nacken: »Hör zu, ich kann mir leidlich vorstellen, warum er dich von mir fernhalten will. Aber glaub mir bitte, wenn ich sage, dass ich garantiert nicht vergeben bin, okay?« Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt: »... Du lässt dich jetzt nicht zu Wortklaubereien herab, oder? Von wegen ´Ich bin nicht verlobt´, weil du in Wirklichkeit verheiratet bist oder so...« Er lachte laut auf: »Nein, Grace, davon wüsste ich zumindest beim besten Willen nichts.« Er kicherte, erleichtert, dass es nur eine Fehlinformation gewesen war, welche seine Freundin von ihm ferngehalten hatte: »Aber wenn du so lange gedacht hattest, ich sei verlobt, wie hast du dir dann bloß meine Vernarrtheit in Herrn Sakuma erklärt?«

Sie zuckte ertappt zusammen und wedelte abwehrend mit der Hand: »Ach, äh, weißt du... Das... das ist doch Schnee von gestern, haha...« Er verharrte und lenkte dann ein sehr süffisantes Grinsen auf ihr sich rasant erwärmendes Gesicht: »Ho? Da tun sich ja ganz neue Abgründe bei Frau Perfekt auf, was? Du hältst mich also für einen richtig schlimmen Finger, hm?« Er schlich wie eine Raubkatze um sie herum und drängte sie immer weiter an die Wand, bis sie dagegen gepresst stehenbleiben musste und er eine Hand neben ihren puterroten Kopf stemmen konnte: »Wie sieht´s aus, Fräulein? Stehst du etwa auf böse Jungs?« Und damit tauchte er ab und verpasste ihr zum zweiten Mal einen innigen Kuss, der Feuerwerke hinter ihrer Stirn entzündete.

Sie konnte der Versuchung nicht mehr widerstehen. Er hatte sie praktisch um eine engere Beziehung angefleht. Yuma mochte seine Gründe gehabt haben, sie anzulügen, und vielleicht war es auch Tatsuha selbst, der sie belog. Doch sie hatte seinem Frontalangriff nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen, und irgendwie hatte sie auch nicht mehr die Kraft dazu, es zu wollen.

Was immer die Zukunft auch bringen mochte, im Moment war sie sehr weit entfernt.


	12. Von der Schlinge um deinem Hals und wie du merkst, dass sie sich zuzieht

Yuma richtete seinen Kragen vor dem großen Spiegel im Flur und fragte: »Bleibst du über Nacht?« »Ja«, erwiderte Grace fest, »ich muss morgen früh raus und so, wie ich uns kenne, wird das heute wieder ziemlich spät. Wäre also super, wenn ich mir den Nachhauseweg sparen könnte. Ganz großes Bitte?« »Okay, okay! Sieh mich nicht an wie ein Welpe, dem man bei Unwetter das Haus verweigert«, schnaubte er und beugte sich dann näher an sie heran, »aber sollte unser Don Juan dir vorschlagen, ein Bett zu teilen...« »Bekommt er meine Absätze zu spüren. Verlass dich auf mich«, winkte sie lässig ab. Er brummte zufrieden und öffnete die Wohnungstür: "Schmaro! Ich verschwinde! Vergiss nicht, dass ich es erfahren werde, wenn du irgendwas Komisches versuchst!"

Aus der Küche erklang ein frustriertes Stöhnen: "Weißt du, wann ich allen meinen kriminellen Ambitionen sofort entsagen würde? Wenn du mich endlich mal mit meinem Namen ansprechen würdest!"

"Tats..."

"J... JA?!"

"... ächlich? Das ist mir neu."

"Manno..."

Yuma nickte Grace zum Abschied zu und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Sie wartete einige Zeit, bis die Geräusche auf dem Flur verstummt waren, und ließ dann einen erleichterten Atemzug entweichen.

Fast einen Monat waren sie und Tatsuha nun schon ein Paar. Fast einen Monat, nachdem er sie beschworen hatte, seinen strengen Cousin auf keinen Fall wissen zu lassen, dass sie miteinander ausgingen, da dies mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit in einer sofortigen Zwangstrennung resultiert wäre. Ein Monat voller Lügen und Scheinheiligkeiten. Grace mochte es nicht, jemanden anlügen zu müssen, schon gar keine Freunde. Aber es faszinierte sie so sehr wie es sie erschreckte, dass es ihr nicht die geringste Not bereitete, für Tatsuha zu lügen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie Yumas Veto gegen jedwede Beziehung, die sein Schützling eingehen wollte, einfach nicht verstand. Wenn er eine persönliche Abneigung gegen sie gehabt hätte, wäre das noch etwas anderes gewesen, doch sein Umgang mit ihr war stets von Freundlich- und Höflichkeit geprägt. Warum duldete er also keine Liaison zwischen ihr und seinem Cousin?

Sie war zugegebenermaßen etwas naiv, aber nicht dumm. Was immer es auch war, sie spürte, dass die beiden Vettern ihr etwas Wichtiges verheimlichten. Doch kurzum, es interessierte sie nicht. Mit Tatsuhas Geständnis war ein Traum für sie in Erfüllung gegangen, auch wenn es unter gewissen Vorbehalten geäußert worden war, und sie hatte jede Sekunde genossen, die sie seitdem mit ihm verbracht hatte. Was waren schon ein, zwei oder auch drei Flunkereien, wenn sie dafür mit dem Mann, den sie liebte, zusammen sein durfte?

Sie drehte sich um, als Tatsuha mit einem Tablett auf dem Arm aus der Küche trat. »Okay«, freute er sich, »die Katze ist weg, die Mäuse können auf den Tischen tanzen!« Sie folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer: »Wohin geht er eigentlich? Wieder sein Job?«

»Ja. Nicht, dass ich mich unter diesen Umständen beschweren will, aber er schiebt in letzter Zeit immer mehr Überstunden.«

»Aber ist er nicht erst vor Kurzem heimgekehrt? Normalerweise gehst du doch nicht mittendrin nach Hause, oder?«

Tatsuha tupfte sich theatralische Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln: »Tja, alles ist eben wichtiger für ihn als sein geliebter kleiner Cousin! Kaum ruft ihn ein Kollege an, schon steht er bereits mit einem Bein vor der Tür, und ich kann sehen, wo ich bleibe. Ich schwöre es, als ich ihn kennengelernt habe, hätte ich ihn nie für eine solche Arbeitssau gehalten!« Er schnüffelte resigniert, und Grace stutzte: »Als du ihn kennengelernt hast?« Er zuckte zusammen: »Ah... Ja, das war... vor ein paar Jahren. Er hatte gerade erst angefangen, zu arbeiten, weißt du? Noch viel jugendliche Begeisterung für Freizeitaktivitäten, haha! Jetzt ist er wie ein alter Mann, gönnt sich kaum noch Spaß...« Grace wirkte verwirrt: »Hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass ihr zusammen aufgewachsen seid?« Sein Atem stockte. Sein Gehirn arbeitete mit einem Schlag auf Hochtouren, und er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er aus den Ohren qualmen würde, wenn es anatomisch möglich gewesen wäre: »Äh... Ähm... Das... das stimmt! Wir sind schon zusammen aufgewachsen... Am Anfang! Die ersten Jahre haben wir zusammen verbracht, aber... aber nach der Scheidung seiner Eltern ist er ja hierher gezogen und... es war erstmal Funkstille. Und dann habe ich ihn erst mit... Fünfzehn wiedergesehen.« Grace sah ihn ein wenig verloren an, nickte dann aber schließlich bereitwillig: »Ach so. Da hab ich wohl was falsch verstanden. Ich hätte schwören können, dass du mal erwähnt hast, die ganze Zeit Kontakt mit ihm gehalten zu haben.« »Naja, kann schon mal passieren«, hauchte er erleichtert, froh darüber, das Steuer noch herumgerissen zu haben.

Grace setzte sich mit frischer Begeisterung auf das Sofa und bestaunte die exotisch anmutenden Speisen, die auf dem Tablett standen: »Und das sind also echte japanische Süßigkeiten?! Sehen lecker aus! Wenn auch ein bisschen... gewöhnungsbedürftig.« Tatsuha platzte heraus: »Hahaha, es sind die Bohnen, richtig?! Die kommen bei den meisten Ausländern erstmal nicht besonders gut an, und am Ende können sie nicht genug davon kriegen! Probier sie einfach, ich verspreche dir, dass es dir schmecken wird, wenn du dich erstmal an das Konzept gewöhnt hast.« Er schlenderte kichernd zum Fernsehschrank und startete eine bereitliegende DVD, während sie mit spitzen Fingern skeptisch ein kleines Brötchen hochhob und vorsichtig hineinbiss.

Tatsuha ließ sich neben sie fallen und schob sich ein Wagashi in den Mund: »Und?« Sie kaute nachdenklich, ehe sie murmelte: »Das ist gar nicht mal schlecht! Wie kommt man auf so eine Idee? Ich meine, es schmeckt ein kleines bisschen erdig, aber... irgendwie hat es was!« »Dan~ ke«, grinste er, »pass mit dem Dango auf, die Konsistenz ist sehr zäh. Nicht, dass es dir im Hals stecken bleibt und ich es dir herauslutschen muss.« Er wackelte süffisant grinsend mit den Augenbrauen.

Sie konzentrierten sich eine Weile auf den Film, ehe sich Grace seufzend an seine Schulter sinken ließ. Beinahe automatisch schlang sich sein Arm um ihre Hüfte und er fragte sie leise ins Ohr: »Du siehst traurig aus. Bedrückt dich was?« Sie seufzte erneut und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Kragen: »Ach, es ist nichts. Shannon hat gestern nur wieder versucht, mich zu verhören.«

»Wegen uns?«

»Weswegen sonst? Manchmal führt sie sich total kindisch auf und an anderen Tagen benimmt sie sich wie ein altes Waschweib! Das Dumme ist nur, dass sie nicht blöd ist! Ich schwöre dir, sie riecht Lunte!«

»Was kann sie schon tun, wenn wir es beide dementieren?«

»Aber es nervt mich! Ich versteh ja, dass du deinem Kontrollfreak von einem Cousin keinen reinen Wein einschenken willst, aber können wir nicht wenigstens ihr von uns erzählen? Es ist anstrengend, ihr dauernd aus dem Weg zu gehen oder sich Ausreden einfallen lassen zu müssen!«

Tatsuha rieb sich die Augen: »Ich weiß. Mich versucht sie ja auch bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit auszupressen. Aber bitte behalt es für dich. Ich will einfach nicht, dass es rauskommt. Zumindest... jetzt noch nicht.« Grace wandte ihm ihr leicht beleidigtes Gesicht zu: »Weißt du wirklich immer noch nicht, ob du Herrn Sakuma vergessen kannst?« Er lächelte sie erweichend an. »... Tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass es dir gegenüber nicht fair ist, aber...«, er küsste sie zärtlich und wanderte mit den Lippen an ihrem Hals herunter, »gib mir noch Zeit. Im Moment ist es das Beste, wenn wir unsere Beziehung geheim halten«, er strich mit einer Hand unter ihr Shirt und sah sie mit seinen dunklen Augen eindringlich an, »vertrau mir in diesem Fall, okay?« Dann küsste er sie ein weiteres Mal auf den Mund und streichelte sanft ihren Rücken. Grace seufzte noch einmal halb enttäuscht, halb selig und vergaß ihre lauen Proteste.

Dies hier war die eigene Integrität auf jeden Fall wert.

\---

Yuma versuchte nachdrücklich, sich auf seinen Monitor zu konzentrieren. Er musste seine Berichte bis zum nächsten Mittag fertiggestellt haben und sein Freund und Kollege machte nicht besonders viele Anstalten, ihn bei dieser schweren Aufgabe zu unterstützen. Im Gegenteil, Corey saß ihm bewegungslos gegenüber, mit gefalteten Händen im Schoß und gekreuzten Beinen auf der Tischplatte und redete kein Wort. Nur seine stechenden grünen Augen verrieten die Unmenge ungestellter Fragen, die ihm durch den Kopf jagen mussten.

Schließlich hielt Yuma die drückende Stille nicht mehr aus: »Wenn du mir was zu sagen hast, rück damit raus, damit du heute noch zum Arbeiten kommst, Fitts. Ansonsten brüte um Gottes Willen in deinem eigenen Büro weiter, du gehst mir auf den Sack!« Corey starrte noch einige Sekunden, beugte sich dann aber über den Tisch und fasste inbrünstig Yumas Hände: »Du weißt, dass du jederzeit über alles mit mir reden kannst, nicht wahr?«

»... Und jetzt bist du mir unheimlich.«

»Warum hast du mir nie etwas von einem Cousin erzählt?«

»Oh Gott, jetzt fängt er wieder damit an!«

»Und ich werde damit nicht aufhören, ehe ich nicht eine vernünftige Erklärung bekommen habe! Du warst bis jetzt der Ein- und Einzige, und plötzlich kann ich dich nicht mehr mit ´Kita~ zawa´ anreden, weil es zu Missverständnissen führen könnte! Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, wie tief verletzt ich wegen dieses Misstrauensbeweises bin?!«

Yuma sah Coreys weinerlichen Blick und murrte: »Das hat doch nichts mit Misstrauen zu tun, ich habe einfach nicht gewusst, dass du dich so sehr für jede einzelne Facette meines Privatlebens interessierst! Ich werde ab jetzt peinlich genau darauf achten, dir keinen einzigen Ast meines Stammbaums vorzuenthalten.« »Das solltest du auch«, protestierte der Rotblonde erzürnt und hob einen Handrücken an die Stirn, »beste Freunde sollten keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben! Und im Gegenzug werde ich dich ab jetzt über jede meiner Liebschaften auf dem Laufenden halten.« »Fühl dich nicht dazu genötigt«, warnte Yuma und tippte desinteressiert weiter. Corey sah ihn noch eine Weile erwartungsvoll an, doch als er merkte, dass für seinen Freund die Sache damit erledigt war, seufzte er, zuckte mit den Schultern und verließ das Büro, um sich an die eigene Arbeit zu machen.

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, erlaubte sich Yuma, angespannt durchzuatmen. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, nahm seine Lesebrille ab und knabberte nervös an einem der Bügel. Wie hatte er es so weit kommen lassen können? Nach dem unglücklichen Anruf hatte Corey ihn mit Fragen zu seinem neuen Verwandten geradezu bombardiert und selbst jetzt versuchte er noch immer, Yumas kleine Momente der Unachtsamkeit auszunutzen, um an Informationen zu gelangen. Der Brünette wusste zwar, dass es sich dabei um harmlose Neugierde handelte und keine problematischeren Intentionen dahintersteckten. Corey war einfach nur beleidigt, dass ihm sein bester Freund eine kleine, scheinbar unscheinbare Verwandtschaft verschwiegen hatte.

Doch würde er auch nur einen kleinen Teil des Hintergrundes erfahren, konnte es für Yuma brandgefährlich werden. Denn Corey war hartnäckig und wusste, wie er Leute zum Reden brachte. Wäre er im Mittelalter als Inquisitor geboren worden, hätten die Gerichte auf jedwede Folter verzichten können. Er hätte absolut pazifistisch alles aus den Verdächtigen herausgeholt und danach noch das Dorf zur Gruppentherapie eingeladen.

Zum Glück kannte er ihn lange genug, um all die Stolpersteine und Fallstricke in den unschuldig anmutenden Fragen zu erkennen. Aber Tatsuha hätte einem Verhör keine zehn Minuten standhalten können. Er hatte ihm deswegen eingebläut, Corey in eventuellen zukünftigen Gesprächen in jedem Fall wie einen lästigen Reporter zu behandeln und zu keinem Punkt Kommentare abzugeben. Tatsuha hatte sich erstaunlich gern dazu bereiterklärt. Wahrscheinlich saß ihm noch die Verlegenheit vom letzten Mal in den Knochen. Umso besser für ihn.

Angespannt genug, um auf seinen Fingernägeln zu kauen, starrte er gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster auf die grauen Fassaden der Nachbarhochhäuser. Er spürte, wie sich ein winziger Kloß, der seit seiner Rückkehr wie ein Galgenstrick auf seine Gurgel drückte, ausweitete und ihm zunehmend die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Er hatte sich immer gefragt, was ein Mörder dachte, der durch die Nachrichten darauf hingewiesen wurde, dass die Tatwaffe gefunden worden war. Und mit ihr ein noch nicht identifizierter Fingerabdruck.

Wie es dem Vergewaltiger ging, der zur Gegenüberstellung geladen wurde und in den Augen seines Opfers erkannte, dass er das Gebäude nicht wieder so frei verlassen würde, wie er es betreten hatte. Und erfahren musste, dass sein kräftig gebauter Zellengenosse wegen desselben Vergehens einsaß und Männern nicht abgeneigt war.

Wozu ein einfacher Einbrecher bereit war, der nach erfolgreichem Beutezug zur Vordertür verschwinden wollte und draußen die Stimmen der vom Nachbarn verständigten Wachtmeister vernahm. Und am Hinterausgang erkannte, dass sich dort ihre Kollegen postiert hatten.

Er hatte seine Antworten gefunden. Es war ein Gefühl wie siedend heiße Lava, die dir zähfließend den Rücken hinunterrann. Wie ein Eimer flüssiger Stickstoff, der in deinen Nacken hauchte. Wie ein Magen mit Eigenleben, der gegen sein enges Gefängnis aufbegehrte, indem er sich so lange um sich selbst drehte, bis er sich vor Schwindel übergab.

Yuma fühlte sich wie die in die Enge gedrängte Ratte, die er war. Er konnte nachts kaum noch schlafen, aß nur noch das Nötigste, trank viel zu viel, obwohl gerade jetzt ein klarer Kopf das Wichtigste war und flüchtete sich in seine Arbeit, um dem Grund seiner Misere aus dem Weg zu gehen, weil er ihm einfach nicht mehr unbefangen ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

Er hatte Tatsuha in den letzten Wochen kaum noch getroffen, was ihm nur recht und billig war. So unaufmerksam der Junge seiner Umgebung auch erscheinen mochte, das Gegenteil war der Fall. Tatsuha war ein scharfer Beobachter und sich auch nicht zu fein, einer Sache auf den ungemütlichen Grund zu gehen. Nicht ganz so ehrgeizig darin wie Corey, aber nahe dran. Yuma legte seine schweißgebadete Stirn auf gefalteten Händen ab und versuchte energisch, das penetrante Zittern seiner Finger auf ein Minimum zu beschränken. Selbst die Dame am Empfang hatte sich vor Kurzem nach seinem Befinden erkundigt, was ihm unangenehm verdeutlicht hatte, wie verdächtig er bereits auf seine Umwelt wirkte. Es war nicht mehr nur seine vom schlechten Gewissen zugespitzte Einbildung. Nein, er schlitterte langsam aber sicher in ernstzunehmende Schwierigkeiten!

Streich das. Er befand sich mittendrin, seit er Tatsuha zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Gab es davor irgendwelche Probleme in seinem Leben? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Er konnte sich auf keinen Aspekt seines normalen Tagesablaufs mehr konzentrieren. Nur ein Gedanke dominierte seinen geräderten Verstand.

Knast: Unausweichlich.

\---

»Nnnnnein, hör auf! Was... was, wenn er wiederkommt und...«

»Vertrau mir, der schuftet immer wie ein Ackergaul, aber in letzter Zeit ist es besonders schlimm. Er wird ganz sicher nicht vor vier Uhr zurückkommen. Wir haben also jede... Menge... Zeit...«

»KYA! Nicht da, du-«

»Gefällt´s dir etwa nicht...?«

»... Uuuums Gefallen geht es doch gar nicht, aber-«

»Dannn... hier vielleicht?«

»HYA!«

»Erwischt.«

»Hihihahaha-«

"Kitazawa! PST! Hey, Kitazawa!"

Zwei hochrote Köpfe schossen in die Höhe und blickten panisch über die Sofalehne Richtung offener Balkontür. Grace bemühte sich eiligst, ihre zerzauste Frisur wieder ein wenig zu richten und schielte verstohlen nach rechts und links: »Gott, für eine Sekunde dachte ich, Yuma stände neben uns und sähe sich unbemerkt das Schauspiel an, bis seine Sicherungen durchknallen und er mich lyncht...« »Wenn einer gelyncht werden würde, wär ich das«, versuchte Tatsuha, der stöhnend seine Stirn auf den braunen Stoff sinken ließ, sie zu beruhigen, »ich dachte, mir bleibt das Herz stehen...« Er sprang empfindlich gestört auf und stapfte ins Freie, sich in aller Hektik das Hemd wieder zuknöpfend, und rief über die Brüstung: »Er ist nicht da, Herr Walsh! Nur ich und meine absolut unverkennbar, hundertprozentig rein platonische Freundin! Kann ich was für Sie tun?« Der Nachbar staunte verwirrt zu ihm hinauf, brach aber in ein lautes Gelächter aus, als Graces schüchtern lächelndes Gesicht neben Tatsuhas griesgrämigem erschien: »Pfuahaha... Oh, meine Güte, hab euch bei ´Etwas´ gestört, hm? Das tut mir wirklich exorbitant leid, das müsst ihr mir glauben!« »So hören Sie sich auch an«, grummelte Tatsuha in die Handfläche, auf die er sich stützte, und Grace bohrte ihm einen Ellenbogen in die Seite: »Guten Abend, Herr Walsh! Ein... ein schöner St... sternenhimmel heute. Eine gute Inspiration, nicht wahr?«

»Sie müssen es ja wissen, Fräulein Bennett. Aber sind Sie sicher, dass nicht nur Sie beide die Sterne sehen? Gnihihihihi-«

Grace presste aufs Äußerste verlegen die Lippen aufeinander und ließ sich von Tatsuha ein wenig zurückschieben, wodurch sie dankbarerweise die anzüglich wackelnden Augenbrauen des Nachbarn aus dem Blickwinkel verlor: »Also, wenn Sie die Situation erfasst haben, könnten wir dann bitte alle zu unseren Beschäftigungen zurückkehren? Vorausgesetzt natürlich, es gäbe nichts, was wir für Sie tun können?!« Der Mann winkte über sein mühsam unterdrücktes Kichern ab und stemmte dann die Hände in die Hüften: »Hey, tut mir wirklich leid, okay? Aber es ist ziemlich wichtig. Ich fahre morgen für zwei Tage auf Lesereise und ausgerechnet heute ist mir mein Rechner abgeschmiert! Ich hab zwar Sicherungen gemacht, aber leider nicht von dem ersten Kapitel einer neuen Idee, die ich aus Testzwecken vortragen möchte. Jetzt ist mir eingefallen, dass ich Kitazawa vorgestern einen Ausdruck zum Probelesen gegeben hab! Wäre super, wenn er den noch irgendwo rumliegen hätte! Ich brauch den wirklich dringend! Könntet ihr mir den suchen?«

Tatsuha knurrte genervt von oben herab, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, und Walsh schlug die Handflächen in stillem Gebet zusammen: »Oh, bitte, bitte! Ihr hättet so was von was gut bei mir!« Grace sah ihren Freund mitleiderregend an und er warf die Hände in die Höhe: »Oh Menschenskinder, von mir aus! Mal sehen, ob ich was finde!« »Sie sind ein Schatz, Fräulein«, rief Walsh, der den stummen Austausch mitangesehen hatte, entzückt aus, und handelte sich damit ein drohendes Grollen Tatsuhas ein, der sich danach tatsächlich daran machte, den Ausdruck zu suchen.

Er kam nur langsam voran, da er Graces Hilfsbereitschaft mit dem Hinweis abgeblockt hatte, dass Yuma an die Decke gehen würde, würde ein Fremder seine Schubladen durchsuchen. Sie begnügte sich also damit, die offenen Flächen nach verdächtigen Papieren abzusuchen, was jedoch nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war. Nach einer halben Stunde gaben sie entnervt auf und traten erneut auf den Balkon heraus, wo Walsh geduldig rauchend wartete. Tatsuha zuckte mit den Schultern: »Nichts gefunden. Vielleicht war es so schlecht, dass er es sofort verbrannt hat?« Wieder stieß ihm Grace in die Seite und Walsh seufzte schwer: »Du nimmst mir die Unterbrechung wirklich sehr übel, richtig? Ich hab mich doch schon entschuldigt! Habt ihr wirklich überall nachgesehen?« »Yupp«, nickte Tatsuha, »das heißt... Naja, fast.« Walsh legte fragend den Kopf schief, als er sich trotz dieser Aussage nicht dazu zu bequemen scheinen wollte, das Versäumnis nachzuholen: »... Und? Soll ich auf Knien rutschen?« Diesmal entfuhr Tatsuha ein kurzes Lachen, doch dann verschränkte er die Arme auf der Brust und bockte: »Alles, was bleibt, sind Tabuzonen.«

»Als da wären?«

»Yumas Büro und sein Schlafzimmer.«

Walsh schrie verzweifelt auf und raufte sich die Haare und Grace verstand seine Frustration nur zu gut: »Also genau die Orte, wo der Verbleib am wahrscheinlichsten wäre...« Der Nachbar fiel tatsächlich auf die Knie: »Tatsuha, wenn du auch nur einen Hauch von Sympathie für mich empfindest...« Tatsuha starrte ihn an, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal: »Wer zum Teufel sind Sie?!«

»Ich flehe dich an! Ich brauche dieses Manuskript!!!«

»Und ich alle meine Organe. Yuma hat gedroht, wenn er mich beim Schnüffeln erwischt, verkauft er sie an den Meistbietenden, und er wird mit denen beginnen, die nicht zum unmittelbaren Tod führen!«

»Hab doch Erbarmen! Meine Existenz hängt von meinen Verkaufszahlen ab!«

»Und meine von meinen Organen.«

Der Mann brach in Tränen aus und Grace biss mitfühlend die Zähne aufeinander. Sie legte sanft eine Hand auf Tatsuhas Oberarm und stotterte: »H... hör mal, ich weiß ja, dass mich das nichts angeht, aber... Ich kannte auch mal jemanden, der in der Branche tätig war, und es ist echt hart, wenn du in Verzug gerätst... ich meine, natürlich, Yuma hat alles Recht auf seine Privatsphäre, aber du bist sein Cousin... und du brauchst ja nicht so nachhaltig hinzusehen, nur mal schnell Tür auf, rein, raus...« Sie sah fest zu Walsh herunter, der hoffnungsvoll hinaufblinzelte: »Aber wenn es nicht zufällig offen herumliegt, geben wir auf. Wäre das akzeptabel?« Walsh breitete die Arme aus: »Mehr verlange ich nicht! Und ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab. Das schwöre ich bei allem, was ich je geschrieben habe!« Sie sah Tatsuha unschlüssig an.

Das letzte Wort würde er, der das Risiko trug, bei lebendigem Leibe ausgeschlachtet zu werden, sprechen müssen.

Er war mehr als unwillig. Die einzige Regel, die er nicht gebrochen hatte und es auch niemals vorgehabt hatte. Doch Graces flehende Augen, obschon ohne ihr Wissen, zerschmetterten jeden Widerstand in seinem Körper und Geist. Das musste aber nicht heißen, dass es ihm egal war, dass er Yumas letzte und absolute Grenze übertreten würde. Unruhig wischte er sich über die Stirn und drehte sich murmelnd um: »Na schön. Ich werfe einen einzigen Blick rein. Was dann nicht zur Mitnahme bereitliegt, hat eben nicht sollen sein. Klar?!«

»Glasklar! Ich schulde dir was!«

»Sie wissen gar nicht, wie viel.«

Als er die Treppen hinaufstieg, fühlte er sich, als würden sie sich unter seinen Füßen verformen, größer und steiler werden mit jedem Schritt, den er Richtung verbotene Zone machte, und es wurde ihm tatsächlich ein wenig schlecht dabei. Konnte man es ihm verdenken? Das hier war nicht einfach ein kindlicher Trotz gegen übertrieben wirkende Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, dies war Missachtung eines völlig nachvollziehbarem, auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhendem Wunsches nach Respekt, und im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte Yuma nie auch nur den Anschein gemacht, sein Zimmer durchsuchen zu wollen. Er wusste nicht, wie der Brünette ihm jedes Mal auf die Schliche gekommen war, aber er hatte nie herumgeschnüffelt, soviel wusste er einfach.

Er gönnte sich eine kurze Pause. Was, wenn er ihn auch diesmal überführen würde? Was, wenn es diesmal nicht glimpflich ausgehen würde?

... Was, wenn ihn Yuma auf die Straße setzte?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Selbst wenn, wäre das längst nicht mehr so desaströs wie zum Anfang ihrer Beziehung. Tatsuha hatte jetzt Freunde, nicht nur Yuma und seine Arbeitskollegen, sondern auch einige andere im Viertel, die ihn notfalls einige Tage aufzunehmen bereit sein würden. Und außerdem hatte er Grace. Die Frage war vielmehr, wollte er es darauf ankommen lassen? Und es war ihm klar: Er wollte nicht. Er lebte gern bei Yuma. Yuma gehörte inzwischen praktisch zur Familie und er würde Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, um es seinen anderen Verwandten zu verdeutlichen, sollten sie sich weigern, ihn als seinen "zweiten" Aniki zu akzeptieren. Und deshalb drehte sich gerade die Welt um ihn, und nicht auf die schöne Art. Er wollte Yuma nicht verlieren. Und schon gar nicht so, wegen eines Dritten, wegen eines zu Recht unverzeihlichen Vertrauensbruchs.

Er ging weiter und blieb vor dem Arbeitszimmer stehen. Vorsichtig legte er die Hand auf den Türknauf und atmete einige Male tief durch. Leise kicherte er. Er fühlte sich, als stünde er kurz davor, eine Straftat zu begehen. War es eine Straftat? Würde ihn Yuma anzeigen können? Wahrscheinlich. Immerhin waren sie nicht verwandt, wie gern es sich Tatsuha auch eingeredet hätte. Würde er es tun?

Er überlegte fieberhaft. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er die Barrikade gar nicht überqueren können, denn Yuma schloss stets mit akribischer Vorsicht ab, eben um genau solche Situationen wie diese zu vermeiden. Tatsuha drückte das sich unerhört heiß anfühlende Messing herunter und...

Oh Jemine.

Ausgerechnet. Ausgerechnet an diesem Tage hatte Yuma offensichtlich vergessen, dass er seinem Mitbewohner nicht weiter traute, als er ihn werfen konnte!

Tatsuha lugte zitternd durch einen Türspalt, der selbst eine Maus noch vor ernstzunehmende Probleme gestellt hätte, bevor er sich dazu durchringen konnte, sie weiter aufzuschieben. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entfuhr ihm, als er das Ambiente zügig aufnahm. Es war recht ordentlich, bis auf einige verstreute Zeitungen, einer Karte auf dem Tisch mit aufgemalten Linien und einer kleinen Horde herumliegender Highlighter. Die Möbel beschränkten sich auf einen großen Büroschreibtisch, einen angeschraubten PC- Tisch, drei Aktencontainer und ein offenes Wandregal mit diversen Büchern, Mappen und Heften. Tatsuha verzichtete auf das genaue Durchlesen der ihm ins Auge springenden Titel und überflog alle Bestandteile nur hektisch, ehe er pfeilschnell zurücktrat und die Tür vor der eigenen Nase fest zuzog.

Er japste wie nach einem Dauerlauf. Nach guten fünf Minuten, in denen er darüber nachdachte, dass die beiden Wartenden unten erstaunlich geduldig mit ihm waren und er sie aber auch sicher aus dem Fenster geworfen hätte, wenn sie ihn zur Eile angetrieben hätten, hatte er sich soweit beruhigt, dass er sich bereit fühlte, in das Allerheiligste der Wohnung einzudringen.

Yumas Schlafzimmer. Nicht einmal im Traum hatte es Tatsuha jemals freiwillig betreten. Nun gut, einmal, in einem Alptraum. Der glücklicherweise nicht allzu lang angedauert hatte, da ein dämonischer Yuma ihn beim Spionieren überrascht hatte... Was ihn nicht wirklich überrascht hatte. Aber besser ein Ende mit Schrecken als ein Schrecken ohne Ende. Auch, wenn das Ende ein blutiges war.

Gespannt hielt er die Luft an und trat ein.

Grace saß unten mit angezogenen Beinen auf der Couch und wippte nervös hin und her. Tatsuha ließ sich außergewöhnlich viel Zeit mit dem Durchstöbern der Gefahrenzonen und immerhin hatte sie ihn mehr oder weniger dazu genötigt, was ihr nun in Gestalt eines leichten Bauchschmerzes drückende Gewissensbisse bescherte. Sie selbst hätte jeden Eindringling anstandslos gevierteilt, der unerlaubt in ihren Sachen gewühlt hätte. Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee gewesen, sich von den verzweifelten Augen des Nachbarn beeinflussen zu lassen.

Sie hob ruckartig den Kopf, als sie dumpfe Schritte die Treppe hinabschreiten hörte, und sprang erwartungsvoll auf: »Und...?« Tatsuhas Augen waren von seinen Ponys überschattet und er schüttelte nur abweisend den Kopf. Sie folgte ihm niedergeschlagen, als er an ihr vorbei zum Balkon ging und tonlos hinunterrief: »Nichts.« Walsh stand da wie ein begossener Pudel und ließ enttäuscht die Schultern hängen: »Oh. Mist. Ich hatte so gehofft, dass es sich noch auffände...« »Das tut uns leid, Herr Walsh«, bedauerte Grace, »was werden Sie nun tun?« Er seufzte und kratzte sich leidend am Kinn: »Tja, ich werde die Nacht durchmachen und es neu schreiben. Es ist sehr ärgerlich, denn ich befürchte, ich werde es nicht nochmal so hinbekommen, aber ich schätze, das Feintuning kann ich immer noch vornehmen, wenn der Rohentwurf einigermaßen gut ankommt. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch damit die Zeit gestohlen habe. Danke für die Hilfe!«

»Kein Problem. Gern geschehen.«

Unten wurde die Balkontür zugeschoben und auch Grace und Tatsuha begaben sich wieder ins Haus. Natürlich war die sinnliche, komfortable Stimmung von einst verflogen. Sie machte trotzdem einen beherzten Versuch, die gedrückte Atmosphäre aufzulockern und das kleine Vergehen vergessen zu machen, indem sie ihre Arme um Tatsuhas Hals schlang und ihn munter anstrahlte: »Also... wollen wir dann weitermachen, wo wir unterbrochen worden sind?« Sie küsste ihn, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, und er hielt sie nicht auf, doch nach einigen Minuten drückte sie ihn seufzend wieder von sich und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen: »Vermasselt, was?« Tatsuha setzte sich neben sie: »´Tschuldige...«

»Nah. Ich versteh dich. Es ist kein besonders schönes Gefühl.«

»... Hm.«

»Er wird es nicht rausfinden, mach dir keine Sorgen. Und es ist keine so große Sache, wie wir jetzt denken, glaub mir. Okay, du hast euer Versprechen gebrochen, aber du hast es weder böse gemeint, noch irgendwelchen Schaden angerichtet! Mit Worten wie ´Ich bring dich um´ will man nur vermeiden, dass andere die eigenen Glücksbärchi- Unterhosen entdecken oder peinliche Tagebucheinträge lesen. Ein kurzer Blick ist halb so schlimm!«

Er antwortete nicht und sie studierte mit wachsender Besorgnis sein auf einmal sehr blasses Gesicht. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte: »Hey. Bist du in Ordnung? Du siehst nicht gut aus...« Er schwieg noch eine Weile, ehe er aufstand und sie fast geistesabwesend musterte. »Grace...«, murmelte er schließlich, »geh nach Hause.« Sie sah ihn irritiert an: »... Huh?«

»Geh heim.«

Er schlenderte ermattet in den Flur zur Wohnungstür und sie stolperte ihm perplex nach: »Warum...? Tatsuha! Hör mal, ich weiß, ich hätte dich nicht dazu drängen dürfen, aber Herr Walsh sah so deprimiert aus, er hat mir einfach leid getan! Es tut mir leid!« »Es ist nicht deinetwegen«, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, »ich hab jetzt nur einfach... das Bedürfnis, allein zu sein.« Er nahm ihre Jacke vom Haken an der Garderobe und hielt sie für sie auf. Sie blickte kurz stumm darauf hinab und schlüpfte dann in die Ärmel: »Ich hab meine Nase wieder zu tief in fremde Sachen gesteckt. Typisch.«

»Es ist nicht deinetwegen...«

»Ja, klar. Und deswegen schmeißt du mich auch raus.«

Er packte sie an den Schultern und wirbelte sie energisch herum: »Es ist nicht wegen dir, verdammt nochmal!« Angesichts ihrer erschrockenen Miene wischte er sich kopfschüttelnd mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und setzte danach ein gezwungenes, aber sanftes Lächeln auf: »Bitte glaub mir, es ist nicht wegen dir. Ich bin nur... Ich bin jetzt irgendwie schlecht drauf und will es nicht an dir auslassen. Verzeih.« Sie öffnete die Tür und trat schmollend hinaus: »Na schön. Ich denke trotzdem, dass du der ganzen Angelegenheit zu viel Relevanz angedeihen lässt. Es war nur ein einziger Blick! Jesses.« Er hielt sie am Arm fest: »Es tut mir leid... Wir sehen uns morgen?« Sie überlegte, drehte sich um und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf den Mund: »Sicher. Tatsuha... Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken, okay? Es ist halb so schlimm.« Er lächelte so überzeugend wie möglich und winkte ihr nach, bis sie im Aufzug verschwunden war. Dann schloss er die Tür, lehnte sich an ihre Innenseite und glitt daran zu Boden.

War es das wirklich?

\---

Es war fünf Uhr morgens und Yumas vernebeltes Gehirn fragte ihn, ob es nicht vernünftiger war, das Bett zu vergessen und die verbleibende Stunde Schlaf auf dem Sitz der Straßenbahn Richtung Arbeit zu verbringen. Autofahren war in seinem Zustand eh nicht mehr möglich.

Er rieb sich die Stirn und taumelte die Treppen zu seinem Apartmenthaus hoch. Er hatte versucht, seinen Kummer in Alkohol zu ertränken, was im ersten Moment auch wunderbar zu klappen schien. Doch irgendwann war die selige Vergessenheit wieder der bitteren Realität gewichen, und selbst der Konsum einer ganzen Flasche Whiskey hatte ihn nicht mehr so betäuben können, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wie tief er im Schlamassel steckte. Er hatte die Stunden damit verbracht, Corey zu verfluchen, ihn und seine elende Wissbegierde, seine Insensibilität, seine Sturheit. Erst seit seinem Einmischen schien die Lage zunehmend aussichtsloser zu werden. Doch in den Tiefen seiner Seele war ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, dass niemanden eine Schuld an der vertrackten Situation traf. Niemanden, außer ihn selbst. Nicht erst Coreys zufallsbedingte Intervention hatte die Gefahr mit sich gebracht. Sie war immer da gewesen, und er hatte gedacht, sich ihrer bewusst zu sein. Doch es war Selbstbetrug gewesen. Erst jetzt hatte er begriffen, was er vor einigen Monaten angerichtet hatte. Und dass es keinen Ausweg gab. Nicht jetzt, nicht vorher.

Mit Tatsuhas Entführung- und es war eine, egal, wie gut es dem Jungen in Amerika auch gefiel- hatte Yuma sein Leben verspielt.

Er wusste, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis die Bombe platzte, und jetzt, ausgerechnet jetzt, bekam er Angst. Sein Verstand suchte nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit, die nicht existierte, und die dunkle Seite seines Menschseins manifestierte sich, wie damals am Flughafen.

´Wieso lange darüber nachgrübeln? Mach dem ganzen ein Ende! Hier und jetzt!´

"Verschwinde", dachte Yuma mürrisch, "wenn ich auf dich höre, gerate ich nur in Schwierigkeiten!" Er schaffte es ohne schmerzhaften Bauchklatscher in den Aufzug und drückte den Knopf für das siebte Stockwerk.

´Knall ihn ab und verscharr seine Leiche irgendwo im Central Park.´

´Oh ja, das ist wirklich hochoriginell. Was brächte das schon? Man würde ihn finden und mich wegen Mordes einbuchten!´

´Wie sollten sie ihn zu dir zurückverfolgen?´

´Viele Leute wissen inzwischen von ihm. Und wenn herauskommt, dass er Eiri Uesugis Bruder ist, werden mit Sicherheit alte Bekannte ihr Maul aufmachen.´

´Die selbst großes Interesse daran haben sollten, das unerkannt Gras über die Sache wächst.´

Yuma schüttelte den Kopf und verließ den Aufzug, der inzwischen angekommen war. Er machte sich auf den Weg über den unverschämt schwingenden Fußboden zu seiner weit, viel zu weit entfernten Wohnungstür.

´Es braucht nicht viel. Ein Schuss, eine Autofahrt keine halbe Stunde, eine Schaufel...´

´Die Tat braucht nicht viel. Aber das Leben danach.´

´Feigling. Yuki hatte mehr Rückgrat.´

´Yuki ist tot.´

´Und er ist bis heute nicht gerächt. Feigling.´

´Tatsuhas Familie muss inzwischen auf dem Zahnfleisch laufen. Wenn sie nicht gar daran zerbrochen ist. Yuki ist gerächt.´

´Auge um Auge, Zahn um-´

´Wie oft wird dieses Zitat wohl noch als selten dämliche Entschuldigung für ungerechtfertigtes Gemetzel missbraucht werden?´

´Ich bin dein Gedanke, also tu nicht so scheinheilig!´

Der Brünette brauchte einige Minuten, um den Schlüssel zu finden, und konnte sich währenddessen nicht auf seine innere Stimme konzentrieren. Es kostete ihn weitere zehn, um das Schlüsselloch zu treffen und in seine Wohnung zu gelangen.

Tatsuha indessen lag wach in seinem Bett und grübelte. Die Entdeckung, die er in Yumas Schlafzimmer gemacht hatte, ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Er erinnerte sich flüchtig, eine braune Mappe mit Walshs Namen und einigen weiteren Worten auf dem Nachtschränkchen gesehen zu haben, doch was seine Aufmerksamkeit weitaus mehr auf sich gezogen hatte, war etwas anderes gewesen. Er wusste selbst jetzt, nach stundenlangem Kopfzerbrechen, noch immer nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Was hatte Yuma ausgerechnet mit ihnen zu schaffen?

Er wälzte sich schwerfällig auf die Seite und starrte durchs Fenster in den schwarzen Nachthimmel hinaus. Er machte sich Sorgen. Möglicherweise wäre sein Fund sogar ein Grund für mehr gewesen. Doch im Moment sah sich Tatsuha einem unlösbaren Paradox gegenüber, was ihn daran hinderte, einseitige Schlüsse zu ziehen. Oder überhaupt irgendwelche Schlüsse. Er war zu verwirrt dafür.

Das Bild, das er sich über all die Zeit von Yuma gemacht hatte... War es echt?

Tatsuha runzelte die Stirn, wütend auf sich selbst. Natürlich war es das! Yuma war immer ehrlich mit ihm gewesen. Er hatte ihm nie Honig ums Maul geschmiert oder anderweitig versucht, sich sein Vertrauen zu erschleichen. Im Gegenteil, jeder andere hätte sich von seinen denunzierenden Kommentaren schon längst in die Flucht schlagen lassen! Yuma war auf den ersten Blick unsozial, aber im Nachhinein der beste Freund, den er sich hatte wünschen können. Aber... wenn er unterschwellige Motive für seine Gastfreundschaft hatte...

Ja, klar. Weil es auch gänzlich seine Schuld gewesen war, dass sich Tastuha damals praktisch als Handgepäck an sein Gelenk gekettet hatte und sich auch durch die erheblichen Bemühungen, ihn loszuwerden, nicht hatte abschütteln lassen. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte überzeugt. Er war ihm aus freien Stücken gefolgt. Seine Anwesenheit hier hatte absolut nichts mit Yumas Geheimnis zu tun. Sein Yuma war echt. Und das war alles, was im Moment zählte. Es musste für das alles eine vernünftige Erklärung geben. Und Yuma würde sie ihm geben, wenn es an der Zeit war. Davon war er überzeugt.

Draußen klapperte die Eingangstür und Tatsuha zuckte heftig zusammen. Jetzt würde es sich herausstellen, ob seine Schnüffelei aufflog oder ob der Frieden gewahrt blieb. Gespannt lauschte er Yumas unregelmäßigen Schritten, die an seinem Zimmer vorbeischlurften und am Treppenabsatz stehenblieben. War er betrunken? Welch ein Glück, in besoffenem Zustand würde der Brünette sicher nicht erkennen, ob sich etwas am Inventar geändert hatte, und wenn er am nächsten Morgen mit einem Kater aufwachte, würde es sich ihm nicht mehr erschließen, ob er diese kleinen Veränderungen im Suff nicht selbst zu verantworten gehabt hatte! Er war heilfroh, dass er Walshs Manuskript in der verblüfften Trance nicht mitgenommen hatte, denn eine solch grundlegende Veränderung hätte er nicht vertuschen können.

Und Yuma würde keine Gefangenen machen, soviel stand fest.

Tatsuha atmete erleichtert auf, verspannte sich jedoch unmittelbar, als die Schritte, die eben noch die ersten Stufen emporgestiegen waren, auf einmal wieder herunterkamen. Glühendheiße Panik entflammte seinen Rücken, als die Geräusche auf ihn zukamen und Yuma offensichtlich an seiner Zimmertür eine Pause einlegte. Erwischt? Nicht erwischt? Erwischt?! Hatte er etwas übersehen? Eine Laserfalle? Eine Überwachungskamera? Einen Spitzel hinter dem Bild im zweiten Stock?! Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn aus, als die Klinke heruntergedrückt wurde und die Tür mit einem leisen Quietschen aufschwang, und er war froh, mit dem Gesicht abgewandt zu liegen, sodass Yuma denken musste, er würde schon schlafen, und vielleicht Gnade vor Recht walten ließ. Er hörte jedes Knistern unter Yumas Füßen, als der Brünette sich dem Bett näherte und eine Weile still daneben stehenblieb.

... Erwischt?

Nur eiserner Disziplin hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er bei dem anschließenden unangenehm vertrauten Geräusch nicht heulend aufsprang und sich vorzeitig verriet, indem er auf Knien um Verzeihung bettelte. Dank Sakumas Manager und Leibwächter hatte er schon gelegentlich das metallische Klicken beim Entsichern einer Pistole gehört und auch die wenig freudvolle Erfahrung als Ziel war ihm nicht ganz fremd. Aber als sich diesmal die Mündung einer Waffe an seinen Hinterkopf legte, spürte er eine seltsame, nie gekannte Beklemmung in seinem Magen aufsteigen. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass sein Gastgeber, aus welchem Grund auch immer, eine Pistole besaß- und den dazugehörigen Waffenschein, vielen Dank- und es hatte ihn nie gestört. Wäre es K gewesen, der nun hinter ihm stand, er hätte nur provokant gelacht und trotzdem weiter von Sakuma fantasiert. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass es Yuma war, der sie auf ihn richtete. Yuma war nicht K. Er alberte nie mit seiner Waffe herum. Etwas an der Situation verstörte ihn und mit jeder verstreichenden, totenstillen Sekunde wurde sein Angstschweiß realer. Und als er schon meinte, an dem eigenen angehaltenen Atem zu ersticken-

Verriet ihm ein weiteres Klicken und ein Rascheln, dass Yuma seine Waffe gesichert und den Arm gesenkt hatte. Seine Stimme ertönte, leise, alkoholgeschwängert und trist, so, wie Tatsuha sie noch nie gehört hatte, und ihm wurde schlecht.

"Ich wünschte, ich wäre nie in dieses verfluchte Land gereist. Dann hätte ich dich niemals kennengelernt und säße jetzt nicht in dieser gottverdammten Scheiße!"

Danach hörte Tatsuha nur noch, wie er wieder hinausschlich, die Treppe emporstolperte, sich im Bad erst eine Weile übergab und dann zu seinem Zimmer kroch. Erst, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, erlaubte sich der Junge, unkontrolliert zu zittern und seine Finger in die Bettdecke zu krampfen.

Yuma hatte ihn mit einer Waffe bedroht. Es war kein Spaß gewesen oder sein typischer Sarkasmus, wenn er ihm mit dem Tode drohte. Yuma hatte soeben ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen, ihn im Schlaf zu erschießen.

Tatsuha stand wie in Trance auf und zog sich quälend langsam an. Was hatte er getan, um Yuma zu einer solchen Reaktion zu treiben? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er von ihm halten sollte. Was er wusste, war, dass er plötzlich Angst hatte. Und dass er Yuma auf keinen Fall eine Gelegenheit geben wollte, es sich anders zu überlegen. Er musste weg.

Also packte er im Schneckentempo, weil sich seine Glieder anfühlten wie angenähter toter Hering, einige Sachen in seinen Rucksack, verließ sein Zimmer, durchquerte Wohnzimmer und Flur Richtung Ausgang, sah noch einmal unschlüssig zurück...

Und verließ die Wohnung, die wie ein zweites Zuhause für ihn geworden war.

Oben in seinem Schlafzimmer kniete Yuma ahnungslos an seinem Bett und lag halb darauf, sein Gesicht in seinen verschränkten Armen vergraben. Schließlich presste er hervor: "Es tut mir leid... Es tut mir leid, Yuki! Sein Bruder hat dich umgebracht, und hier hocke ich, unfähig, dasselbe zu tun!" Sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich, als ein gebrochenes Schluchzen seiner Kehle entfuhr.

´Ich kann´s einfach nicht!´


	13. Auf der Flucht

Yuma schlürfte aufmerksam an seinem Kaffee und beobachtete den Eingang zum "Heaven´s Den". Er brauchte nicht allzu lange zu warten, bis das Objekt seiner Begierde nach dem Erlöschen der letzten Lichter aus der kleinen Seitengasse kam und Anstalten machte, sich auf einen abgehalfterten Drahtesel zu schwingen. Er hupte kurz, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, und stieg aus seinem Auto, um über die Straße zu laufen und freundlich zu grüßen: »Hallo, Grace! Wie geht´s?«

Grace lächelte ihn sonnig an: »Alles in Ordnung, danke. Aber was führt dich denn so spät noch hierher? Die Bar hat gerade geschlossen, wenn du auf einen Drink aus bist...« »Nah«, winkte er lässig ab, »ein Besäufnis macht es auch nicht besser.« »Worum geht es denn«, fragte sie neugierig. Er antwortete zögerlich: »Sag mal... Mein Cousin kommt doch noch zur Arbeit, oder?« Sie legte irritiert den Kopf schief: »Was? Ja, natürlich! Wie kommst du darauf, dass er gekündigt haben könnte?« »Nicht direkt gekündigt«, seufzte er ratlos, »mehr so, dass er... einfach nicht mehr herkommt.«

»Ich habe erst heute mit ihm gesprochen. Er ist auch nicht unmotiviert oder so. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Aber... warum machst du dir überhaupt Sorgen? Hat er irgendwas gesagt?«

»Nein. Schon gut. Danke für die Auskunft.«

Damit winkte er ihr zu und ging zurück zum Wagen. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und schickte sich an, aufzusteigen. Yuma drehte sich aber noch einmal um und rief: »Ach, noch etwas! Weißt du zufällig, ob er Freunde hat, bei denen er übernachten könnte?« Sie schüttelte den Kopf, und so brummte er nur leise, wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht und trabte davon. Auch sie setzte sich auf ihr Fahrrad und begann, in Richtung ihrer Wohnung davonzuradeln, als seine Stimme plötzlich dicht hinter ihr ertönte und sie beinahe vor Schreck das Gleichgewicht verlor. Er lenkte sein Auto neben sie und fragte höflich: »Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen? Es ist schon spät... Oder besser gesagt, ziemlich früh. Nicht ganz ungefährlich für ein junges Mädchen...« Sie atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich verbissen auf den Weg: »Nein, ich schaff es schon allein. Ich fahre hier fast jeden Tag und es ist nie was passiert. Trotzdem danke.«

»Wie du willst. Bis irgendwann.«

»Ja. Bis irgendwann.«

Er gab Gas und bog um eine Ecke, um selbst nach Hause zu fahren. Er musste es sich abgewöhnen, nach der Arbeit noch durch die Gegend zu eiern. Es tat ihm nicht gut, noch mehr Schlaf einzubüßen, als ihm sein Job sowieso schon versagte. Andererseits kam es inzwischen wohl kaum mehr darauf an. Bald würde er wohl mehr Ruhe bekommen, als ihm lieb war. Es waren einige Tage vergangen, seit ihm bewusst geworden war, dass Tatsuha das sinkende Schiff verlassen hatte, und er konnte sich diese recht kopflos anmutende Flucht nicht anders erklären, als dass er mitbekommen hatte, was er in seinem betrunkenen Zustand gesagt... und getan hatte. Wenn der Junge ihn vorher als Heilsbringer verehrt hatte, musste er nun also herbe enttäuscht von ihm sein. Harmlos ausgedrückt. Und früher oder später würde er sich von dem Schrecken erholt haben und schnurstracks zur nächsten Polizeistation laufen, um die Beamten auf einen potenziellen Amokläufer aufmerksam machen zu können.

Zum Glück warf Yuma der Gedanke nicht mehr aus der Bahn. Er hatte seit Tatsuhas Verschwinden genug Zeit gehabt, sich für einen Weg entschieden, und er war sich klar geworden, dass er nicht kaltblütig genug war für einen Kampf. Das monatelange schlechte Gewissen hatte ihm beinahe den letzten Nerv geraubt, und wenn er sich vorstellte, ein noch viel schlimmeres Verbrechen auszuüben und danach damit leben zu müssen, wurde ihm schon davon so übel, dass er sehr aktiv schlucken musste, um sein Armaturenbrett sauber zu halten.

Yuma hatte sich mit der Aufdeckung seiner Vergehen abgefunden.

Und seitdem ging es ihm entschieden besser. Er hatte einige organisatorische Dinge erledigt, wie dem Bestellen eines Gärtners für Yukis Grab, einem Anstandsbesuch bei Freunden, die er lange nicht gesehen hatte und vielleicht nie mehr sehen würde, und der profanen Suche nach einem Nachmieter. Er hätte sich vorher auch gerne bei seinem Opfer entschuldigt, doch obgleich er nun wusste, wo sich Tatsuha versteckt hielt- der hauchdünne Schweißfilm auf Graces Stirn während des vorangegangenen Gespräches war aufschlussreicher als ihr flunkerndes Lächeln gewesen- hielt er es für keine gute Idee, diesem Wunsch nachzugeben. Wenn er plötzlich bei Grace auf der Matte stand und Einlass verlangte, hätte sich Tatsuhas Vorstellung eines schießwütigen Psychopathen wahrscheinlich unangenehm verhärtet. Er wollte ihm nicht noch mehr Stress bereiten, als es seine idiotische nächtliche Kurzschlussreaktion sowieso schon getan hatte.

Yuma seufzte. Blieben noch Corey und... Nun, sein Kollege würde es eh schon bald von anderer Seite erfahren, und so entschied er sich dagegen, ihm die Sache vorzeitig zu offenbaren. Ob er sich jetzt oder hinter einer Panzerglasscheibe die Beschimpfungen und Vorwürfe anhören würde, machte keinen Unterschied. Allerdings gab es jemand anderen, den er besser auf die trostlose Zukunft vorbereiten sollte. Sie hatte es verdient, fair gewarnt zu werden. Er zückte sein Handy und wählte ihre Nummer. Angesichts der Zeit wunderte es ihn nicht, dass es einer ganzen Weile und eines zweiten Anrufes bedarf, ehe sie sich bequemte, ihn anzunehmen.

"Yu, du weißt, ich bin immer für dich da, wenn Not am Mann ist", ertönte es krächzend aus dem Hörer, "aber glaub nicht, dass du mich in aller Herrgottsfrühe aus dem Bett scheuchen kannst und ungestraft davonkommst." Er kicherte schuldbewusst und entgegnete: "Tut mir so leid, Prinzessin. Und das, obwohl du deinen Schönheitsschlaf doch so dringend nötig hast!"

"Ich bin grad echt nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt. Was willst du?"

"Ich hab mir nur gedacht, dass wir uns schon lang nicht mehr gesehen haben."

"Nun, woran das wohl liegen mag? Etwa an einem gewissen Arbeitstier, dass sich lieber mit Kollegen als mit Freunden umgibt?"

"Ich weiß, ich hatte einfach viel zu tun. Deswegen rufe ich ja an. Ich würde dich gerne mal wieder sehen."

"... Und das konnte echt nicht bis morgen warten?"

"Nö."

Ein frustriertes Stöhnen drang in sein Ohr und er lachte leise. "Na schön", murmelte sie verschnupft, "übermorgen hab ich frei. Du wirst mich um Punkt neun Uhr abholen. Dann werden wir zusammen frühstücken, dann gehen wir einkaufen, dann gehen wir spazieren, dann gehen wir Mittag essen, dann gehen wir wieder spazieren, dann gehen wir in den Vergnügungspark und zum Abschluss lädst du mich zu Kino und Dinner ein." "Woah", platzte es aus ihm heraus, "einen ganzen Tag?! Ich dachte eher an einen beschaulichen Abend bei dir..." "Schlag ein oder lass sein", ertönte es kalt. Er lachte, obwohl ihm ein Schweißtropfen die Schläfe herunterlief: "Oh Mann, du setzt mir hier echt die Pistole auf die Brust, ist dir das klar?" Er stutzte und biss sich auf die Zunge, ehe er betroffen den Kopf senkte und leise fortfuhr: "Okay, abgemacht. Ist wahrscheinlich auch besser, wenn wir viel Zeit haben. Ich habe dir nämlich etwas mitzuteilen." Sie klang auf einmal sehr aufmerksam: "Hm? So förmlich? Was gibt es denn so Weltbewegendes?" "Nicht jetzt", seufzte er, "ich versprech es dir, übermorgen erzähle ich dir alles."

"Yu..."

"Gute Nacht, Jess."

"Yu, du-"

Er legte auf, ehe sie den Satz beenden konnte und seufzte nochmal. Es würde nicht leicht werden, aber wenn er dieses Treffen unterhaltsam genug gestaltete, würde es ihm später vielleicht leichter fallen, loszulassen. Denn wenn es ihm um etwas besonders leid tat, dann war es seine Freundschaft zu Jessica.

\---

Grace fiel stöhnend mit der Tür ins Haus, erleichtert, endlich die eigenen vier Wände erreicht zu haben. Sie streifte sich die Jacke ab und verfehlte unachtsam den Garderobenhaken, was sie jedoch nicht bemerkte. Stattdessen schlenderte sie gramgebeugt in ihr Wohnzimmer.

»Yo«, grüßte sie ihr neuer Untermieter, der leger auf ihrer Couch lag, sofort strahlend, wurde bei ihrem Anblick dann aber schlagartig ernst, »meine Güte, wie siehst du denn aus? Hast du ´nen Geist gesehen?« »Schlimmer«, erwiderte sie und ließ sich zu seinen Füßen auf das Sofa sinken, »Yuma hat mich erwischt und ausgefragt. Ich hab mein Bestes gegeben, aber ich glaube, er weiß es. Er wollte mich nach Hause fahren. Vielleicht hat er gehofft, einen Blick in meine Wohnung werfen zu können. Ich könnte schwören, dass ich noch immer seine Präsenz im Nacken fühle. Hoffentlich ist er mir nicht gefolgt und bespitzelt uns jetzt von irgendwo...« Tatsuha lachte: »Nein, keine Sorge, Yuma ist ganz einfach ein Kavalier. Einer Frau nicht wenigstens eine Mitfahrgelegenheit anzubieten verstößt gegen seinen Ehrenkodex, haha... ha...« Er brach ab und sah zu Boden.

Richtig. Yuma war zuvorkommend. Rücksichtsvoll. Höflich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, sprang auf und ging in die Küche, um seiner Freundin einen Kaffee zuzubereiten.

Grace sah ihm erschöpft nach. Ihr gefiel die Geheimniskrämerei nicht, doch wollte sie ihm auch nicht vorschreiben, wie er seine Beziehung mit seinem Vetter zu führen hatte. Sicher war nur, dass sie sich richtig gestritten haben mussten, wenn selbst der ausgekochte Tatsuha erstmal einen gewissen Abstand benötigte. Es war vier Tage her, seit er in den frühen Morgenstunden völlig aufgelöst vor ihrer Tür gestanden und um Einlass gebeten hatte. Es war fast unheimlich gewesen, wie er sich für den Rest der Nacht und den gesamten langen Vormittag selbst in einem unruhigen Schlaf noch an sie geklammert hatte. Es war so... untypisch für den sonst so forschen jungen Mann gewesen, dass sie ihn kurzerhand bei Shannon entschuldigt und seine Arbeit mit übernommen hatte. Sie fragte sich wirklich, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen sein mochte, um ihn so neben sich stehen zu lassen. Doch ihr Freund hatte an dem Morgen kein Wort zu ihr gesagt, und auch, als sie ihn nach ihrer Heimkehr danach gefragt hatte, war er kurz angebunden gewesen und hatte zur Ablenkung mehr als üblich herumgewitzelt. Allerdings war sie froh darüber gewesen, dass er sich anscheinend wieder beruhigt hatte, sodass sie nicht zu eindringlich um Aufklärung gebeten hatte. Tatsuha ging es besser. Das war im Moment alles, was zählte.

Als sie eine Stunde später frisch geduscht und zufrieden schlummernd in seinen Armen lag und er sich vom Fernsehprogramm berieseln ließ, schweiften seine Gedanken notgedrungen zurück zu der schicksalsträchtigen Nacht. Dank Graces Unterstützung hatte er Zeit gehabt, über die ganze groteske Situation nachzudenken. War dieser Vorfall... wirklich geschehen?

Yuma hatte ihn mit seiner Pistole bedroht. Allein der Gedanke klang abstrus in seinen Ohren. Sie kannten sich inzwischen so lange. Natürlich, Yuma drückte ständig in den verschiedensten Begebenheiten sein Missfallen aus. Aber das war es eben. Yuma sagte, wenn ihm etwas nicht gefiel. Er schlug ihm auf den Kopf, boxte ihm in die Rippen, stellte ihm ein Bein oder nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten, wenn er sich mal wieder eine übertriebene Unverschämtheit erlaubt hatte. Aber er tat nichts, was ihm wirklich, wirklich Schmerzen zugefügt hätte. Das war einfach nicht sein Stil. Yuma war direkt. Höflich, aber direkt. Schonungslos direkt. Die fast feige anmutende Vorgehensweise in dieser bestimmten Nacht passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Und je intensiver Tatsuha darüber nachdachte, desto uneiniger wurde er sich darüber, ob alles tatsächlich so abgelaufen war, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte.

Er hatte es schließlich nicht gesehen. Seine Einschätzungen basierten auf Geräuschen und Yumas Satz, den er ihm zugeraunt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er überreagiert. Möglicherweise war alles nur halb so schlimm gewesen. Yuma hatte sich im sturzbesoffenen Zustand über irgendetwas geärgert und es an ihm ausgelassen, womöglich noch nicht einmal bewusst. Und er hatte viel zu viel hineininterpretiert.

Weil er das Schlafzimmer gesehen hatte.

Richtig. Die unheilvolle Entdeckung musste es gewesen sein, die seine Nerven in einen so angespannten Zustand versetzt hatte, dass sie bei der kleinsten Belastung geborsten waren... Nun, es war nicht wirklich die kleinste. Jemandem eine Knarre an den Kopf zu halten, war nicht unbedingt die feinste englische Art. Aber... negierte ein einziges Fehlverhalten wirklich monatelange Liebenswürdigkeit? Wenn man im Falle von Yuma von Liebenswürdigkeit sprechen konnte.

Doch. Doch, Yuma war liebenswürdig. Etwas barsch, grob und aufbrausend, aber nichtsdestotrotz liebenswürdig. Er hatte ihn durchgefüttert, ein Dach über dem Kopf gegeben, seelische Unterstützung geboten, wo er sie nicht vermutet hätte. Und allem voran hatte er ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben, nach Amerika zu fliegen.

... Warum hatte er ihn mitgenommen? Jetzt, nach so langer Zeit, hatte Tatsuha erstmals eingehend darüber nachgedacht. Bisher war er davon ausgegangen, dass es seine eigene aufdringliche Art gewesen war, die ihm Zugang zum Land seiner Träume verschafft hatte. Aber Yuma war nicht der Typ, der sich von einem quengelnden Balg zu irgendetwas drängen ließ.

Jetzt glaubte Tatsuha, zu wissen, warum.

Yuma kannte Eiri und Tohma. Soviel war sicher. Diese drei hatten irgendeine Verbindung zueinander. Und nicht unbedingt eine freundschaftliche. Tatsuha war sich sicher, dass es sich dabei um die Vorkommnisse mit seinem Bruder vor sieben Jahren handeln musste, was bedeutete, dass Yuma wusste, was passiert war. Und offensichtlich noch immer ziemlich erzürnt darüber war. Und darin lag das Problem.

Tatsuha fürchtete sich vor Yuma.

Der Halbjapaner war ein Mann, der seine beiden Brüder nicht sonderlich mochte, vielleicht sogar... hasste. Und doch ließ er es zu, dass Tatsuha ihm in ein anderes Land folgte. Der Junge fuhr sich zähneknirschend durchs Haar.

Musste das wirklich etwas heißen? Er selbst hatte schon oft beim Bogenschießen in der Schule auf Tohmas imaginären Kopf geschossen oder gegen Eiris Autoreifen getreten. Sie waren nicht sonderlich liebenswert. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass er sie nicht liebte. Und Yumas Kooperationsbereitschaft schlug die Eventualität nicht aus, dass es sich bei Tatsuhas Leben in den USA um eine Verschwörung handelte.

Er hatte Yuma auf dem Konzert kennengelernt. Noch dazu auf der Flucht vor Eiri. Yuma kannte die beiden, wie gut, konnte er nicht mit Gewissheit sagen. Was, wenn Yuma sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht hatte, ihn zu verpetzen? Tatsuha erschauerte so stark, dass Grace unzufrieden grunzte. Aber war ein Exil in Amerika nicht eine etwas zu übertriebene Erziehungsmaßnahme? Er ließ es sich durch den Kopf gehen.

Und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es bei diesen Dreisten Drei durchaus möglich war.

Es hätte Yumas Freundlichkeit trotz der Beziehung zu seiner Familie erklärt. Das würde auch bedeuten, dass Yuma ihn gegen seinen Willen am Hals hatte, aber möglicherweise dazu gezwungen wurde, ihn zuvorkommend zu behandeln. Tatsuha runzelte angesäuert die Stirn. Er hätte es vorgezogen, ehrlich von Yuma gemocht zu werden. Warum war ihm Yumas Zuneigung so wichtig?

Ach ja. Er hatte ihn ja zu seinem Aniki auserkoren. Typisch für ihn, sich die Komplizierten herauszupicken.

Er zog Grace fester an sich und rutschte tiefer in die Polster der Couch hinein. Sein Schädel pochte vom vielen Denken und so entschloss er sich, noch eine weitere ruhige Nacht darüber zu schlafen. Auch wenn die Umstände rätselhaft waren, war zumindest eins ganz klar. Yuma konnte ihm einen Teil, wenn nicht alles, über Eiris traumatisches Erlebnis damals in New York berichten. Es blieb abzuwarten, ob sich Tatsuha dazu würde durchringen können, seinen Mann zu stehen und ihn danach zu fragen.

\---

Yuma lachte sich amüsiert ins Fäustchen, als er dabei zusah, wie Jessica sich beinahe dabei überschlug, die Straße schneller zu überqueren, als es Ampeln und Verkehr zuließen. Sie warf sich, nachdem sie fast einem Opa den Krückstock aus der Hand getreten und nahezu über einen Kinderwagen gefallen war, überglücklich in seine Arme und versuchte, ihm einen Kuss zu stehlen, was er jedoch mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung verhinderte. "Mach mal halblang", lachte er und klopfte ihr beruhigend auf den Rücken, "du tust ja gerade so, als wäre ich von einer mehrjährigen Expedition zurückgekehrt! Und am Telefon hast du dich noch so angehört, als wenn du mich unter die Schienen eines Schaufelradbaggers wünschen würdest!" Sie ließ ihn los und boxte ihm schmollend in die Rippen: "Oh, verzeih, dass ich vor Freude keine Luftsprünge mache, wenn man mich um vier Uhr morgens aus der Tiefschlafphase klingelt, du Mimose! Ich war todmüde, Mann!" Sie ordnete flink ihre durcheinandergewirbelten Haare: "Und wenn ich dich daran erinnern muss, es ist fast zwei Monate her, seit wir was zusammen gemacht haben, geschweige denn, etwas alleine zusammen gemacht haben. Alles, an was du denkst, ist Arbeit, Arbeit und mehr Arbeit!"

"´Tschuldige."

Sie winkte barmherzig ab: "Ach, schon gut. Ich kenn euch Jungs ja. Ganz der öffentlichen Ordnung ergeben. Aber sag, was hat dich geritten, einen Gedanken an deine arme, vergessene Freundin zu verschwenden?" Er lächelte sie verlegen an und reichte ihr den Arm, den sie widerspruchslos ergriff: "Ist es so schlimm? Ich gebe zu, ich bin manchmal wohl... zu vertieft in meine Aufgaben. Ich gelobe Besserung." Er konnte ihr schlecht sagen, dass ihm seine Schuldgefühle jedes Mal das Leben zur Hölle machten, wenn er nach Hause kam und in Tatsuhas bewundernde und völlig ahnungslose Augen blickte. Wie der Junge einen suspekt handelnden Fremden so dermaßen hoch achten konnte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Obwohl sich dieser Umstand inzwischen wohl ein für allemal erledigt hatte.

Er senkte den Blick und schluckte trocken. Warum schmerzte der Gedanke, seinen unfreiwilligen Untermieter enttäuscht zu haben, so sehr? Es hätte ihm gleichgültig sein müssen, schließlich war Tatsuha nichts weiter als ein Mittel zum Zweck. Doch wie so Vieles in dem schlecht durchdachten Plan war auch das Bemühen um Abstand gründlich schiefgegangen.

"Hey, Yu... Geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst blass aus."

Er schreckte auf und starrte auf Jessica hinunter, die ihn besorgt musterte. Es würde bald vorbei sein. All die Selbstvorwürfe, Zukunftsängste und insbesondere die inneren Stimmchen würden schon bald verstummen. Yuma lächelte erlöst: "Es ist nichts. Lass uns diesen Tag genießen. Wo, sagtest du, möchtest du frühstücken?"

Und das taten sie. Jessica fragte zwar immer und immer wieder misstrauisch, wo ihr Begleiter ihren alten, muffigen Yuma gefangen hielt, doch sie kam nicht umhin, die seltene gute Laune ihres Freundes in vollen Zügen auszukosten. Nach einem besonders üppigen Frühstück wandelten sie Hand in Hand, worauf sie bestand und er zur Abwechslung nichts einzuwenden hatte, durch den Central Park. Selbst das Wetter meinte es gut mit ihnen, denn nach einer trüben, ungemütlichen Regenwoche zeigte sich der Herbst an diesem Tage von seiner schönsten Seite.

Goldene Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das bunte Laubwerk der Bäume und strahlten auf die leichte Wellen schlagende Oberfläche des Sees, an dessen Ufer sie entlangschlenderten. Plötzlich hielt Jessica an und seufzte. Yuma wusste automatisch, an was sie dachte, denn sie standen in der Nähe einer prächtigen Trauerweide, deren Äste weit über das Wasser reichten und sich darin spiegelten, und sein Herz wurde schwer. Andächtig ging sie näher heran und legte eine Hand an den rauen Stamm: "Einer seiner Lieblingsplätze. Wir haben oft ganze Abende hier verbracht. Gelacht. Getrunken. Picknicke gehalten. Und mehr gelacht." "Hm", machte Yuma und sah verträumt an dem Baum hoch, "ich kann nicht glauben, dass es tatsächlich schon sieben Jahre her ist. Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als hätte ich erst gestern mit ihm gesprochen." Sie lachte leise in eine Hand: "Geht mir genauso."

Dann wurde sie ernst: "Doch dann wache ich auf und... alles ist beim Alten. Aber weißt du, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, dann verliert die Realität an Bedeutung. Mit dir fühle ich mich nicht allein." Er senkte betroffen den Blick, was sie zum Glück nicht bemerkte, weil sie einige Ponysträhnen zwischen ihren Finger nach vorne strich und mit einem kritischen Stirnrunzeln begutachtete: "Während deiner Japanreise habe ich noch einige graue Haare mehr bekommen! Als wenn mich der Gram über seinen Tod nicht schon genug hätte altern lassen! Wehe, du tust mir das nochmal an, Yu!"

Er schluckte und massierte sich unruhig den Nacken. Sie machte es ihm nicht leicht. Wie sollte er ihr die Situation nur schonend beibringen? "Das nächste Mal erwartet dich vielleicht eine schrumpelige Mumie, wenn du zurückkehrst", platzte sie lachend heraus. Lächelnd legte er ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und zog sie auf den Weg zurück: "Jess, du übertreibst. Du bist imstande, dein Leben ohne meine Hilfe zu meistern." Sie grinste überheblich zu ihm empor: "Dass ich es kann heißt nicht, dass ich will!" Er sah sie groß an und sie streckte ihm kess die Zunge heraus, ehe sie ohne Vorwarnung lossprintete: "Der Letzte zahlt das Mittagessen!" "Hey", rief er überrumpelt hinterher, ließ langsam den Arm sinken und schloss traurig die Augen. Nein, sie machte es ihm wirklich nicht leicht.

Natürlich verlor er das Rennen, teils aus voller Absicht, teils auch, weil sie keine annähernd unsportliche Frau war und durchaus einen routinierten Sprint einlegen konnte. Beim anschließenden Einkaufsbummel zeigte er sich ebenfalls nicht nur sehr spendabel, sondern bewies zur Abwechslung eine Engelsgeduld, als sie immer neue Kleider, Blusen und Hosen anprobierte, die er selbstverständlich alle zu begutachten und bewerten hatte. Seltsam, wie eine sonst eher lästige, öde Aufgabe auf einmal Spaß machen konnte. Allerdings war er trotzdem mehr als dankbar, als sie nach einer Ewigkeit anmutenden Stunden endlich ihre erbeuteten Schachteln und Tüten zur vorläufigen Aufbewahrung in einem öffentlichen Schließfach verstaute, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Vergnügungspark machten.

Er hatte schon lange keinen mehr besucht, und ohne Jessicas ausdrücklichen Wunsch wäre er sicher nicht auf die Idee gekommen, es mal wieder zu tun. Doch nun benahmen sie sich beide beinahe wieder wie Kinder, als sie freihändig Achterbahn fuhren, verzweifelt versuchten, ihr schmelzendes Softeis mithilfe ihrer Zungen am Kleckern zu hindern oder sich strahlend mit den verschiedenen Maskottchen des Parks ablichten ließen. Und wie Kindern, denen selbst stundenlanger Aufenthalt auf dem Spielplatz noch zu kurz erschien, kam auch für Yumas Geschmack der Abend viel zu früh. Er lud Jessica in ein recht teures Restaurant ein, welches sie schon seit längerer Zeit hatte besuchen wollen. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, ihr die wenig berauschenden Zukunftsaussichten daheim unter vier Augen eröffnen zu können, nur für den Fall, dass sie es nicht so gefasst aufnehmen würde, wie er hoffte, doch ein perfekter Tag wie dieser musste eben auch zu einem perfekten Ende gebracht werden. Oder zumindest so perfekt wie möglich. Und dazu war ein feines Lokal eben besser geeignet als die eigenen, gewöhnlichen vier Wände.

Er wählte ein abgeschiedenes, ruhiges, gemütliches Eckchen, um wenigstens eine notdürftige Privatsphäre zu haben, und ließ sich dankend auf dem Stuhl nieder, den ihm einer der Ober zurechtrückte. Jessica tat es ihm gegenüber gleich und nachdem sie sich Getränke bestellt hatten und unter sich waren, seufzten sie simultan. Verblüfft sahen sie sich an und kicherten. Jessica fragte belustigt: "Bist du etwa schon kaputt? Kommst langsam in die Jahre, was?" "Musst du gerade sagen", grinste er zurück, "ich bin wohl kaum der Einzige, dem die Füße abfaulen! Oder glaubst du, ich bekäme nicht mit, wie du sie unterm Tisch massierst?" "Öhm", sie errötete leicht und zog die Hände unter der Tischdecke hervor, um die Arme trotzig vor der Brust zu verschränken, "ich bin nur... vorhin vor einen Stein getreten! Ich könnte noch meilenweit laufen, wenn´s sein muss!"

"Wie du meinst, Großmütterchen."

"Sei nicht so vorlaut, sonst bestell ich mir dreimal Dessert, und du musst es bezahlen!"

"Oje, nicht nur lahm, sondern auch fett!"

"Urgh!"

Sie stemmte schmollend einen Handballen unters Kinn und starrte übertölpelt zur Seite, um nicht dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie er sich ins Fäustchen lachte. Als wenig später Wein und Karten aufgetischt worden waren, hob er ihr entschuldigend sein Glas entgegen: "Auf einen wundervollen Tag zu zweit." Und nach kurzem Überlegen fügte er noch hinzu: "Auf dass er uns für immer im Gedächtnis bleiben wird." Sie stieß verschmitzt grinsend an: "Keine Sorge, ich werde deine Großzügigkeit nicht so schnell vergessen. Möglicherweise komme ich sogar eines Tages darauf zurück."

\---

Tatsuha schaltete sein Motorrad ab und lehnte sich seufzend ein Stück zurück, um am Gebäude hoch zum Balkon von Yumas Wohnung emporzublicken. Es hatte ihn einiges an Überwindung gekostet, herzukommen, und noch immer war das mulmige Gefühl in seiner Magengrube nicht abgeklungen. Ob Yuma sehr sauer auf ihn war? Grace hatte zwar gesagt, dass er ziemlich gefasst gewirkt hatte, als er sie vor der Bar aufgesucht hatte, aber er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er ein Mädchen niemals bedrängen oder gar bestürmen würde, selbst, wenn in ihm ein Jahrtausendgewitter wütete. Er schluckte und stieg ab, um langsam wie eine halb bewusstlose Schildkröte durch den Haupteingang zu schleichen und sich dem Aufzug zuzuwenden. Nach kurzer Überlegung entschied er sich für die Treppen, ganz einfach weil sie ihn mehr Zeit beim Aufstieg kosten würden.

Er schimpfte sich einen Feigling, als er die zahlreichen Stufen erklomm. War er nicht auf der Suche nach Antworten? Sollte er nicht regelrecht darauf brennen, Yuma nach all den seltsamen Geschehnissen ausfragen zu können? Er hatte die letzten Tage davon geträumt, den Brünetten auf dem heißen Stuhl schmoren zu sehen und endlich auf denselben Wissensstand gehoben zu werden wie alle anderen. Die einzige Schwierigkeit würde es sein, Yuma zum Reden zu bringen. Und das war ein große Schwierigkeit. Gewaltig, um nicht zu sagen. Tatsuha biss die Zähne zusammen und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Er war sich sicher, dass es die Sache wert war.

´Also reiß dich zusammen, Mann, und lass es drauf ankommen! Er wird dir sicher nicht gleich das Herz rausreißen. Wenn du ihm alles in Ruhe erklärst, wird er dich vielleicht sogar nur ein wenig verdreschen. Wegen dem Schlafzimmer und so...´

Tatsuha schrumpfte ein wenig in sich zusammen und schluckte trocken. Um an seine Antworten zu kommen, musste er Yuma gestehen, dass er sein Schlafzimmer gesehen hatte. Nun, wenn sie sich wie Erwachsene darüber unterhalten würden, konnte es wohl wirklich nicht so schlimm werden. Leider sah Yuma in ihm keinen Erwachsenen, sondern einen Teenager, der zu parieren hatte...

Tatsuha drehte sich um und lief einige Stufen hinab, überlegte, drehte sich erneut um und schlurfte sie wieder hinauf. Dann blieb er stehen und ballte eine Faust.

´He, warum bin ich eigentlich der Einzige, der hier Gewissensbisse hat, häh? Was ist mit ihm? Sollte es ihm nicht leid tun, mir so einen Schrecken eingejagt zu haben?!´

Er beschleunigte sein Tempo. Genau, sie standen sich völlig gleichwertig gegenüber! Auch Yuma hatte Grenzen übertreten und war unerlaubt in sein Zimmer gekommen! Ha!

Gleich darauf hatte er einen Absatz erreicht und sank auf alle Viere, während sich eine depressive Aura um ihn legte.

Mit der Ausnahme, dass er ihm niemals verboten hatte, in sein Zimmer zu kommen. Was bedeutete, dass er nach wie vor der Übeltäter blieb.

Er zog sich tapfer am Geländer hoch und bemühte sich redlich, eine positive Einstellung zu bewahren. Was konnte Yuma schon anstellen? Er war auch nur ein Mensch! Zur Not würde er sich schon angemessen wehren können! Immerhin war er selbst kein Schwächling! Und als letzten Ausweg gab es ja noch Fenster! Die... nur einige Dutzend Meter in die Tiefe führten...

Ugh.

Tatsuha kletterte weiter, nachdem er sich mit einem beherzten Schlag auf beide Wangen Mut gemacht hatte. Er weigerte sich, sich weiter Gedanken zum bevorstehenden Urknall zu machen, und schaltete sein Gehirn vorübergehend aus.

Vorsichtig öffnete er bald darauf die Tür zum siebten Stockwerk und glitt lautlos durch den Spalt. Wie ein nicht ganz erwarteter nächtlicher Besucher presste er sich an den Wänden entlang zu Yumas Wohnungstür. Er hatte bei seinem überhasteten Auszug vergessen, seinen Schlüssel mitzunehmen, sodass er nun vor verschlossenen Toren stand und ihm nichts anderes übrigblieb, als ordnungsgemäß um Einlass zu bitten. Was wahrscheinlich bei dem bewaffneten Bewohner auch erheblich klüger war...

Er schluckte ein letztes Mal und klopfte zaghaft. Nichts rührte sich. Unbewusst atmete er auf und klopfte etwas ausdrücklicher. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und Yuma war außer Haus. Andererseits bedeutete das, dass er sich ganz umsonst herbemüht hatte. Und bemüht im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! Noch immer erhielt er keine Antwort. Zum dritten Mal hob er eine Hand. Aller guten Dinge waren drei. Wenn auch diesmal niemand reagierte, hatte es wohl nicht sein sollen, und er konnte zu Grace zurückkehren, erleichtert, seiner Pflicht von Bemühen um Waffenstillstand nachgegangen zu sein.

"Kann ich helfen?"

Tatsuha entfuhr ein wenig maskuliner Schrei, was wiederum Walsh dazu veranlasste, entsetzt zusammenzuzucken und dabei eine von zwei gut bestückten Einkaufstüten fallen zu lassen. Er starrte den entsetzt an die Wand gepressten Jungen wortlos an und blinzelte schließlich perplex: "Ähm... Ich muss wohl nicht fragen, ob ich dich erschreckt habe. Tut mir leid deswegen..." Tatsuha ließ die angehaltene Luft in einem angespannten Ausatmen entweichen und krächzte etwas schrill: "Kein Problem! Ich dachte nur... ich dachte, Sie wären..."

"Kitazawa?"

"... Ja...?"

Walsh kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf: "Hattet ihr Streit? Es tut mir wirklich furchtbar leid. Ich hab dich seit... Naja, seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Ich meine... ich habe kein Geschrei oder so gehört und dachte, es wäre alles gutgegangen, aber anscheinend ist doch was passiert, nicht wahr? Kitazawa ist total gereizt und du bist verschwunden. Ich habe schon gedacht, dass er dich gelyncht und deine Leiche irgendwo verscharrt hat, haha!" Sein Lachen klang gezwungen, und Tatsuha merkte, dass er sich anscheinend echte Vorwürfe wegen des Vorfalls machte. Er richtete sich lächelnd auf: "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich war nicht wegen Ihnen weg. Ich hatte nur was zu erledigen, hatte nichts damit zu tun." Erleichterung strahlte in Walshs Augen auf und er nickte zufrieden: "Oh? Das beruhigt mich sehr. Aber warum stehst du hier wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt?"

"Ich hab blöderweise meine Schlüssel vergessen. Ist Yuma nicht da?"

"Nee. Der ist heute Morgen ganz früh weggefahren. Ich glaube, er trifft sich mit seiner Freundin, dieser Logan. Wollten sich einen schönen freien Tag machen oder so."

Tatsuhas Augenbraue zuckte. Was erlaubte sich Yuma eigentlich?! Hier stand er, fast wahnsinnig vor Selbstvorwürfen und Todesangst, und dieser egoistische Mistkerl vergnügte sich mit Jessica?!

"Hn. Das... ist sehr aufschlussreich. Danke, Herr Walsh."

Der Nachbar wies auf den Aufzug: "Also... Wenn du nicht reinkommst, kannst du gern bei mir warten. Da bekommst du auf jeden Fall mit, wann er wiederkommt." Tatsuha wehrte ab: "Nein, danke. Ich warte lieber direkt hier. Es kommt eigentlich ganz gelegen. Ich würde gern eine Weile allein sein. Trotzdem danke." "Kein Problem", Walsh zuckte mit den Schultern und kramte in einer Tüte, um ihr ein buntes Päckchen zu entnehmen und es Tatsuha in die Hand zu drücken, "hier, beim Bäcker um die Ecke gab es Kostproben umsonst. Ich wollte sie Kitazawa vor die Tür stellen, aber wenn du tatsächlich auf ihn warten willst, wirst du Wegzehrung brauchen. Du weißt doch, dass es ziemlich lange dauern kann, wenn die beiden zusammen unterwegs sind, oder? Probier die Erdbeertörtchen. Sind sehr delikat."

\---

"Und dann...", Jessica schluckte den Bissen herunter, ehe sie entrüstet weitersprach, "und dann hat mir dieses Rotzbalg doch glatt weismachen wollen, dass es im Auftrag seines Vaters gekommen war! Als ob ihm jemand so einen Schwachsinn abnehmen würde?! Sehe ich wirklich so dumm aus, Yu? Ich meine, ich habe jahrelang daran gearbeitet, mir einen guten Ruf aufzubauen, und immer wieder verirren sich solche scheele Gestalten in meinen Laden! Als ob ich jedem Vollidioten Waffen verhökern würde!" Sie schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und säbelte aufgebracht an ihrem Fisch herum: "Spinner laufen draußen rum, das gibt´s gar nicht! Erst letzte Woche..." Sie brach ab und hob misstrauisch die Augenbrauen: "Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Yuma schreckte von seinem Steak, in dem er geistesabwesend herumgebohrt hatte, auf und bemühte sich, seinen schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck mit der Hand, auf die er sich stützte, zu verdecken: "Hm? Oh! Ja, sicher! Was hat sie ihm denn geantwortet?" Jessica verzog das Gesicht zu einer verständnislosen Grimasse, schüttelte dann aber seufzend den Kopf: "Das Thema hatten wir vor zehn Minuten, Yu. Und ich hielt es für abgeschlossen. Du hast kein Wort von dem gehört, was ich danach gesagt habe?"

"Verzeih."

"Ach, schon gut. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass zwölf Stunden traute Zweisamkeit zu viel für dich werden würden. Woran denkst du? An die Arbeit morgen? Oder die Arbeit übermorgen?"

Yuma holte Luft, ließ sie wieder entweichen, zögerte und entschied sich schließlich für die Wahrheit. Er tupfte sich die Mundwinkel mit seiner Serviette sauber, obwohl er nur einen kleinen Teil seiner Mahlzeit verzehrt hatte, warf sie kraftlos zur Seite und strich sich durchs Haar: "Erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich dir etwas Wichtiges mitteilen wollte? Ich denke nicht, dass jetzt der geeignete Zeitpunkt gekommen wäre, aber ich war noch nie sonderlich gut darin, den richtigen Takt zu finden." Sie horchte interessiert auf und aus irgendeinem Grund leuchteten ihre Augen: "Hm, wenn du willst, können wir noch etwas damit warten. Zum Beispiel so lange, bis wir alleine sind?" Er stützte seine Stirn auf einer Hand ab und starrte auf den Teller, während er nach Worten rang: "Nein. Es kommt nicht darauf an. Jetzt ist so gut wie später. Jess, ich... ich..." Jessica faltete die Hände, stützte sich darauf ab und lächelte ihn erwartungsvoll an: "... Du, was?"

"Ich... Du... Wir... Ähm... Du weißt, dass du mir sehr wichtig bist, nicht wahr?"

"Ich habe eine grobe Vorstellung, ja."

"Deswegen... deswegen halte ich es für richtig, dich angemessen an meinem Leben teilhaben zu lassen, und... und..."

"Und?"

"... An meiner Zukunft. Deshalb..."

"Deshalb?"

"Jess, ich muss dir sagen... dass... dass..."

"Dass?"

"Ich... Ich fürchte, dass wir uns schon sehr bald werden trennen müssen, Jess."

Sie saß ihm mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck gegenüber und schwieg für eine Weile. Dann brachte sie ein scharfes "Was?" hervor. Er lehnte sich seufzend zurück, glücklich darüber, die Katze endlich aus dem Sack gelassen zu haben. Etwas lauter und weniger abgehackt sagte er: "Tatsuha ist abgehauen." Noch immer lastete ihr leerer Blick auf ihm, und er schwitzte darunter, bis sie sich endlich entspannte und merkwürdig ernüchtert ebenfalls zurücksinken ließ: "Ich bin tatsächlich ziemlich dumm, nicht wahr?" Er sah sie verwirrt an: "Hm?"

"Da sitz ich hier und denke doch glatt, dass du mir einen Heiratsantrag machen willst, und was kommt dabei heraus? Es ist nur dein verehrter Vetter, der wieder Ärger macht."

"Jess... Ich würde dich niemals heiraten, und das weißt du genau."

"Ein Mädchen kann träumen, oder? Jesses, Yu, warst du schon mal so enttäuscht, dass du dich gefühlt hast, als würdest du ziemlich schnell in Treibsand versinken? Und damit vermutlich glücklicher sein?!"

"Naja, ich habe mich vielleicht ungeschickt ausgedrückt. Ich wollte dich schonen."

"Mich in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen ist mir immer noch lieber, als mich lächerlich zu machen, Yu! Außerdem, worüber machst du dir denn Sorgen?"

Er sah sie entgeistert an: "Hast du mich nicht gehört? Ich habe gesagt-" "Dass Tatsuha abgehauen ist, ja, ich habe dich gehört", versicherte sie ungeduldig, "aber wo ist das Problem? Er kennt sich inzwischen gut genug aus, um sich allein durchzuschlagen." "Darum geht es nicht", fuhr er auf, "was ist, wenn er mich anzeigt?" Sie schnaubte abfällig: "Der Junge ist doch viel zu blauäugig, um dich wegen irgendetwas anzuzeigen. Er denkt doch immer noch, dass du sein strahlender Ritter in goldener Rüstung bist. Keine Angst, er hält schon dicht. Sei doch froh, dass du ihn los bist!"

Er sah sie lange fasziniert an. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sich ihr Lebensumstand in ihrem Verhalten niederschlug, doch wenn es passierte, wurden ihm ihre wenn auch losen, aber nichtsdestotrotz bestehenden Verbindungen zu allerhand zwielichten Gestalten schmerzlich bewusst. Ihr Umgang mit derlei Gesindel hatte sie abgehärtet, teilweise sogar skrupellos werden lassen. Skrupellosigkeit, wie sie sie jetzt zum Ausdruck brachte.

"Corey weiß von ihm."

"Tse, dass du dieses alte Waschweib überhaupt so lange raushalten konntest, verwundert mich stark. Ein Grund mehr, weshalb der Bengel überall besser aufgehoben ist als bei dir. Eine gute Sache, wenn sie ihn nicht gerade in deiner Wohnung auffinden, habe ich recht?"

"Jess", betonte er, "ich kann ihn nicht allein herumstromern lassen. Er ist erst Siebzehn." "Nein", konterte sie scharf, "er ist Einundzwanzig. Alt genug, um auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen." Sie bemerkte seinen fassungslosen Blick und fügte lächelnd hinzu: "Und wenn du ihm keinen sehr guten Grund dafür gibst, dir zu misstrauen, wird er niemals auf die Idee kommen, dir irgendetwas anhängen zu wollen. Vertrau mir." Er wich ihr stumm aus und klopfte mit dem Mittelfinger sachte auf die Tischdecke. Sie hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue und ihr Blick verdunkelte sich: "... Was ist los, Yu?" "Weißt du", er lachte kurz auf, "du hast diese schlechte Angewohnheit, mich immer einen Moment zu spät vor Dummheiten zu warnen."

"... Was hast du getan?"

"Ich stand kurz davor, ihm die Birne wegzupusten. Und ich fürchte, das hat er sehr genau mitbekommen. Weswegen er vermutlich das Weite gesucht hat."

Ihre Hände fuhren in ihr Haar und verweilten eine ganze Weile über ihren Augen. Er nahm nervös einen Schluck von seinem Wein und wartete geduldig, bis sie ihre Gedanken geordnet hatte. "Okay", hauchte sie, "okay, es ist vielleicht nicht ganz so einfach, wie ich gedacht habe. Aber noch kein Grund zur Panik. Wir müssen ihm einfach nur eine Erklärung auftischen. Eine verdammt gute Erklärung. Er ist naiv. Und unser Vorteil ist, dass er dir glauben will. Also, lass dir was einfallen, während ich ihn suche." "Oh, ich weiß sehr genau, wo ich ihn finden kann", beschwichtigte sie Yuma, behielt die entscheidende Information aber wohlweislich für sich. "Wirklich", fuhr sie auf, "dann geh und hol ihn verdammt nochmal zurück, bevor er was anstellen kann!"

"Vorhin schienst du noch überglücklich, ihn los zu sein."

"Vorhin hat er auch noch keine Gefahr für dich dargestellt."

Sie fingerte unruhig mit ihrer Serviette herum: "Wir müssen ihn überzeugen, dass es nur ein Witz war oder so. Er wird dir sicher wieder vertrauen. Wir müssen nur... Ugh... Zur Not... Zur Not müssen wir ihn so lange festhalten, bis er..." Yuma legte beinahe mitleidig den Kopf schief. Sie befand sich jetzt genau an dem Punkt verzweifelter Ratlosigkeit, den er glücklicherweise schon hinter sich gebracht hatte, und sie tat ihm aufrichtig leid.

"Bis er... was, Jess?"

"Ich weiß nicht", brüllte sie unbeherrscht und duckte sich gleich darauf, als andere Gäste ihr wütende Blicke zusandten, "bis er dir glaubt! Bis er sich bereiterklärt, den Mund zu halten! Bis er... still ist!" Yuma seufzte schwer und beugte sich bestimmt vor: "Jess... Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, mich zu stellen." Sie hob den Kopf und starrte ihn ungläubig an: "... Wie bitte?" Er nickte lächelnd: "Nun, nicht freiwillig! Oder zumindest nicht solange, wie er bei mir bleiben will. Aber wenn er denn partout ein eigenes Leben beginnen will... Oder nach Japan zurück... Ich habe nicht mehr vor, ihn aufzuhalten. Es tut mir leid, Jess, aber ich will ihn nicht bis zu seinem Lebensende festhalten. Oder sagen wir besser, ich kann es nicht. Nenn mich feige, aber... Ich kann´s einfach nicht."

"Und deswegen willst du aufgeben? Einfach so?!"

"´Einfach so´? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es ihm so einfach gemacht habe."

"Yu, du musst das nicht tun! Ich helfe dir! Wenn wir mit ihm reden-"

"Nein, Jess. Ich habe mich entschieden. Und weißt du, was? Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen wie in den letzten Nächten. Ich habe einen riesigen Fehler begangen. Und jetzt habe ich die Chance, dafür zu büßen. Es... erleichtert irgendwie, es aus dieser Perspektive zu betrachten."

Sie schlug mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch und er schielte aus den Augenwinkeln zu den Kellnern hinüber, die miteinander tuschelten. Er hatte ja gleich gewusst, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war, mit ihr in der Öffentlichkeit darüber zu reden. Es war wohl nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis man sie vor die Tür setzte. Sie zischte gerade mal so laut, dass er es mit viel Anstrengung hören konnte: "Ich sagte doch, dass ich dir helfen werde! Vertraust du den Behörden jetzt etwa mehr als mir?! Hast du vergessen, wie sorglos sie mit seinem Fall umgegangen sind?! Sie werden dich bis zum Jüngsten Tag einlochen, ohne sich die leisesten Gedanken um deine Motive zu machen!"

Er nickte erneut und stand auf: "Ich weiß. Deswegen habe ich es dir gesagt. Ich möchte, dass du dich auf das Schlimmste einstellst. Früher oder später werden sie kommen und mich verhaften. Entschuldige mich bitte. Ich gehe kurz austreten und bezahle auch gleich. Es sieht nicht so aus, als wären wir hier länger willkommen." Sie krampfte ihre Hände unter der Tischdecke zusammen, als er sich von ihr abwandte: "Das kann ich nicht. Das will ich nicht! Was wird aus mir, Yu? Du bist alles, was mir noch bleibt! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dich mir wegnimmt! Und wenn ich ihn... wenn ich ihn..." Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und hockte sich mit einem durchdringenden Blick neben ihr hin, packte sie am Arm und fauchte durchdringend: "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du auch nur daran denkst! Ich war an diesem Punkt und glaub mir, es war nicht lustig! Also hör auf damit!" Damit überließ er sie endgültig sich selbst.

Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, doch sie weigerte sich, auch nur noch einen Laut von sich zu geben. Doch in ihrem aufgelösten Verstand wütete es. Reichte es nicht, dass sie ihn an diesen vermaledeiten Ausländer verloren hatte?! Wollte ihr das Schicksal jetzt auch noch ihn wegnehmen?! Bilder tanzten vor ihrem inneren Auge, Bilder von einem brünetten, liebevoll lächelnden jungen Mann, von einem blonden Kind, das mit einem strahlenden Gesicht neben ihm herlief, bis sich die Umgebung plötzlich verdunkelte und nur eine Leiche mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in ihrem eigenen Blut liegend zurückblieb, das Kind mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen danebenstehend.

Als die hellbraunen Haare des Toten plötzlich dunkler und länger wurden, die starren Züge einige ältere Konturen gewannen und sich goldene Strähnen tiefschwarz färbten, schloss Jessica ihre Augen so fest, dass ihre Lidmuskeln zu schmerzen begannen.

\---

Yuma stöhnte und entstieg dem Aufzug, während er sich die pochenden Schläfen rieb. Seine Freundin hatte auf dem Heimweg kein einziges Wort mit ihm gewechselt, was ihn nicht überrascht hatte. Sie war wütend auf ihn, auf seine Schwäche, auf seine fehlende Bereitschaft, um die eigene Freiheit zu kämpfen. Er verstand sie gut, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sehr er gelitten hatte. Sie hatte sich nichts zuschulden kommen lassen, sie konnte nicht ahnen, wie seine Nerven in den vergangenen Monaten unter dem Druck der Verantwortung strapaziert worden waren. Sie würde darüber hinwegkommen, daran hatte er keinen Zweifel. Sie musste es nur erst akzeptieren, dass sie sich bald nicht mehr gegenseitig allzeit zur Verfügung stehen würden. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihm war sie stark. Sie würde es schaffen.

Er reckte und streckte seine steifen Muskeln und kramte in seiner Hosentasche, um seinen Schlüssel zutage zu fördern, verharrte aber an Ort und Stelle, als seine Augen auf einem dunklen Schatten landeten, der reglos neben seiner Tür hockte.

Tatsuha saß stumm da, mit angezogenen Knien an der Wand lehnend, mit den Armen um seinen Rucksack geschlungen und einem finsteren, schnurgeradeaus gewandten Blick. Yumas Geist entschied sich spontan, sich selbst aufzugeben, und jedweder Gedanke schlief auf dem Weg zum Nervenzentrum ein.

Viele unangenehme Minuten vergingen, in denen Yuma einfach nur auf seinen verschwunden geglaubten Mitbewohner herabstarrte, und sich Tatsuha zu weigern schien, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und selbstverschuldet ein Donnerwetter auszulösen.

Doch dann setzte sich Yuma stumm in Bewegung, machte einen Bogen um das unerwartete Hindernis, schloss seine Tür auf und trat in seine Wohnung. Tatsuhas Pupillen wanderten vorsichtig zur Seite, als er sich sicher sein konnte, dass er ihn nicht mehr beobachtete. Kalter Schweiß tropfte ihm von der Wange, als er darauf wartete, beschimpft, getreten oder noch schlimmer, ignoriert zu werden, bis er auf Knien um Vergebung bat. Ihm war kalt, er hatte Hunger- die Kuchenhäppchen hatten ihn während der fünf Stunden, die er nun bereits auf dem Flur verbracht hatte, nur notdürftig am Leben gehalten- und er hatte Scheiße gebaut. Riesenscheiße.

Und Yuma zu sehen, half seiner Entschlossenheit nicht unbedingt auf die Sprünge. Würde der Brünette ihn bis zum Morgengrauen in der Kälte schmoren lassen wie Eiri? Würde er ihn anbrüllen und foltern wie Mika oder ihr Vater? Oder würde er die ganze Angelegenheit mit einem gleichgültigen Lächeln abtun und ungeachtet aller Probleme zur Tagesordnung übergehen...?

Neben ihm erschien ein offensichtlich gut benutzter Lederschuh.

"Willst du da Wurzeln schlagen?"

Tatsuhas Mundwinkel zogen sich kaum merklich nach oben. Erst, als er seine steifen Glieder in Bewegung setzte und sich ächzend aufzurichten versuchte, verschwand der Schuh wieder in der Wohnung, deren Tür für den Nachzügler weit offen stehenblieb. Als der Junge hindurchtrat, war er der Ansicht, dass ihn die Antworten auf einmal doch nicht mehr ganz so brennend interessierten.


	14. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

»Und dann hat er dich reingelassen. Einfach so.«

Grace rümpfte ungläubig die Nase. Tatsuha grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen: »Yupp, einfach so. Hat die Sache nicht einmal angerissen!« »Wir können also mit einer gewissen Sicherheit behaupten, dass er nichts von der... Spioniererei spitzgekriegt hat«, mutmaßte sie mit nicht unerheblicher Erleichterung. Er zuckte mit den Schultern: »Schätze schon.« Sie klopfte sich mit ihrem Kugelschreiber gegens Kinn und schnalzte beeindruckt mit der Zunge: »Hm. Also, wenn sich mein Cousin ohne ein Wort der Warnung tagelang nach Werweißwo absetzen würde und plötzlich mitten in der Nacht wieder angeschissen käme, würde ich ihm sicher etwas ganz anderes auftischen als ´ne warme Mahlzeit. Und ihm hat es gar nichts ausgemacht?«

»Naja, ich will nicht sagen, dass es ihm gar nichts ausgemacht hat. Er war recht still, und wenn der schweigt, hat es die gleiche Wirkung wie eine ausgerissene Alraune.«

»Er hat dich also bekocht und dir beim Essen zugesehen? Nichts weiter?«

Tatsuha kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und murmelte kleinlaut: »Doch. Er hat sich entschuldigt.« Graces Augen wurden in ihrer Überraschung noch größer. »Ich war überglücklich, dass er mich überhaupt wieder willkommen geheißen hat«, druckste er herum, »und ich wollte ihn nicht sofort verärgern, da habe ich es erst für mich behalten. Und dann hat er sich aus heiterem Himmel entschuldigt. Die Sache... wegen der ich ausgezogen bin. Er hat sie mir erklärt. Er war wegen was anderem auf Hundertachtzig gewesen und hat es an mir ausgelassen, weil er zu betrunken war, um klar zu denken. Ich meine, ich habe es mir ja schon gedacht, aber es war beruhigend, es aus seinem Mund zu hören. Ich wollte die Stimmung einfach nicht kaputtmachen, verstehst du?« Sie schnaufte: »Die vielen Stunden Grübelei und geistige Vorbereitung, mit denen du dir bei mir das Leben schwergemacht hast, waren also komplett umsonst, weil du im entscheidenden Augenblick gekniffen hast. Ach, sieh mich nicht so leidend an, ich versteh dich ja. Ihr habt euch also nicht wirklich ausgesprochen, oder?« Er schüttelte den Kopf.

»Und über uns beide habt ihr auch nicht gesprochen, korrekt?«

»Ähm... Nein...«

»Ich hätte es mir denken können. Warum habe ich mir Hoffnungen gemacht?«

Er wand sich unter ihrem strengen Blick: »Grace, das ist nicht so einfach! Bitte glaub mir, ich will ihm ja von uns erzählen, aber ich muss bei dieser Sache wirklich den haargenau richtigen Zeitpunkt treffen!« »Nämlich den Tag, an dem ich endlich meinen einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag feiern kann«, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und schlug sich gleich darauf vor die Stirn, weil er wusste, dass es völlig unmöglich war, ihre Beziehung vier Jahre lang geheimzuhalten. Er sah ihre misstrauisch erhobene Augenbraue und wedelte unschuldig mit der Hand: »Ahahaha, es ist nichts, ich dachte nur, ich hätte ´ne Fliege im Gesicht. Hat so komisch gekribbelt, haha!« »Das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Solange es kribbelt, lässt sich noch auf Gehirntätigkeit schließen, selbst wenn man sie in den Taten nicht mehr erkennen kann«, entgegnete sie spitz und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit, mit großer Sorgfalt in Schönschrift Preise auf die neuen Getränkekarten zu schreiben.

Ein Schweißtropfen rann ihm die Schläfe hinunter: »Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich arbeite dran, das musst du mir glauben!« Sie seufzte schwer: »Schon gut. Ich kann warten. Zumindest so lange, bis ihr eure Kontroversen bewältigt habt.« Er boxte mit der Faust in die Luft: »Danke! Ich wusste, ich kann auf dich zählen! Und da fragen sich alle, warum ich ältere Frauen bevorzuge! Ihr seid nicht so entsetzlich anhänglich wie diese verzweifelten Schulmädchen und viel weniger anstrengend!« Ihre grünen Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, und er bemerkte zu spät, dass er einen großen Fehler begangen hatte.

»... ´Älter´?«

»Öh... So meinte ich das nicht, Grace...«

»Meine untertänigste Entschuldigung, dass ich ein Jahr früher geboren wurde als du, Märchenprinz!«

»Nein, nein, Grace, du bist überhaupt nicht alt! Es war doch nur... so eine... Bemerkung! Ich mache andauernd dumme Bemerkungen, haha, du weißt doch, dass man da nicht drauf hören darf!«

»Verzeih mir bitte, dass ich schon so alt und verschrumpelt bin, während sich mein ein Jahr jüngerer Freund in der Blüte seiner Jugend befindet!«

»Ich hab mich falsch ausgedrückt! Es liegt an der Sprache!«

»Du sprichst inzwischen hervorragendes Englisch, Tatsuha, ich denke schon, dass ich mich darauf verlassen kann, dass mir meine altersschwachen Ohren keinen Streich spielen.«

»Verzeih mir! Du bist nicht alt! Du bist sehr hübsch!«

»... Hübsch?«

»SCHÖN!!! Wunderschön! Du bist die wunderschönste Frau der Welt, Grace!«

Er hatte sich vor der Theke auf die Knie geworfen und flehte wie ein geprügelter Hund zu ihr hinauf, als ihn plötzlich etwas am Kinn griff und seinen Kopf sanft zur Seite zog: »Ho? Sieh mal einer an. Wenn unsere Grace die schönste Frau der Welt ist, wo bleibe ich denn dann?« Grace grüßte den Neuankömmling mitleidlos: »Chefin.« Tatsuha starrte entsetzt in Shannons lächelndes Gesicht. Er hatte genug Übung darin, zu erkennen, dass es ihren Augen entschieden an Humor mangelte. Seine eigenen füllten sich mit verzweifelten Tränen, als er seine hoffnungslose Lage erkannte.

´Ich nehm alles zurück! Ältere Frauen sind unglaublich anstrengend!´

\---

"Yo, Jess! Rate mal, wer wieder aufgetaucht ist! Da versetzt mich der kleine Bastard tagelang in Angst und Schrecken, und dann platzt er gestern bei mir rein, als wenn nichts geschehen wäre! Naja, ich bin seine Extravaganz ja inzwischen gewöhnt... Hör zu, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich mich entschuldigt hab und er mir die Sache abgenommen hat. Es wird also anscheinend doch noch etwas dauern, bevor die Bullen bei mir anklopfen, haha! Du hattest mal wieder recht, er ist herzallerliebst naiv. Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dir so einen Schrecken eingejagt habe. Mach dir keine Gedanken mehr, okay? Wir sehen uns!"

Ein Knacken in der Leitung implizierte, dass Yuma aufgelegt hatte, und ein durchdringendes Piepen ertönte. Jessica saß neben ihrem Telefon auf der Couch und starrte blind durch ihren Anrufbeantworter hindurch.

Tatsuha war zurückgekommen.

Yuma hatte erleichtert und sogar glücklich geklungen, etwas, was sie im Bezug auf den nervigen Jugendlichen nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Es war jetzt also alles wieder Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen. Tatsuha glaubte weiterhin an seinen amerikanischen Traum und vertraute seinem brüderlichen Freund einmal mehr.

ALS OB!!!

Jessica packte den Zipfel des Kissens, welches sie an die Brust gepresst gehalten hatte, und schleuderte es mit aller Kraft in eine Ecke des Zimmers. Sie sprang auf und begann damit, unruhig umherzuwandern. Dabei strich sie sich immer wieder übers Gesicht, um ihre rasenden Gedanken in Ordnung zu bringen. Yuma musste es doch ahnen, oder? Er konnte nicht so einfältig sein, dass er Tatsuhas Auftauchen mit einem Vertrauensbeweis gleichsetzte, richtig? Er konnte nicht wirklich denken, dass er imstande war, den Missgriff einfach zu vergessen, richtig?!

ES WAR EINE VERDAMMTE FALLE!!!

Nicht einmal Tatsuha konnte so dumm sein, darüber hinwegzusehen, mit einer Knarre bedroht worden zu sein! Jessica richtete ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen auf ihre eigene, die, zum Reinigen auseinandergebaut, auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag. Mit einem urplötzlichen, kräftigen Tritt beförderte sie die Einzelteile in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen und fuhr sich zitternd durchs Haar.

Sie hasste sie mit Inbrunst, obwohl sie mit ihnen ihren Lebensunterhalt bestritt. Waffen waren kein Spielzeug. Sie waren nicht nötig. Sie waren nicht "cool". Und vor allem bedeuteten sie keine Sicherheit. Sicher, der Junge hatte ihr einmal erklärt, warum ihm der Umstand, dass viele Amerikaner bewaffnet durch die Gegend liefen, keine Sorgen bereitete. Aber konnte man sich wirklich an den Anblick gewöhnen? An den Umgang? An die aktive Nutzung?! Sie kannte Claude K. Winchester nicht und wollte ihn auch nicht kennenlernen. Einen Mann, der so unverantwortlich mit allen möglichen Schusswaffen umging, hätte sie niemals akzeptieren können. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand in den Lauf einer geladenen Pistole blicken und es als harmlosen Witz abtun konnte!

Was immer gerade passierte, Yuma wurde GETÄUSCHT!!!

Irgendetwas lief gründlich schief, und sie wusste, dass ihr Freund gerade ungebremst in sein Verderben rannte! Warum konnte er es nicht sehen?! Er war sonst so gerissen! Aber in Tatsuhas falschem Lächeln sah er überhaupt keine Gefahr?! Bemerkte er gar nicht, dass ihn der Junge vollständig um den Finger gewickelt hatte?!

Was hatte der kleine Mistkerl vor? War er schon bei der Polizei gewesen? Hatten sie ihn darauf angesetzt, Yuma auszuspionieren? Ihn zu provozieren, damit sie ihm mehr anhängen konnten als bloße Entführung? Das musste es sein. Tatsuha war ihr Lockvogel. Deswegen war er zurückgekommen, ohne irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Sie wollten Yuma dazu bringen, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Und ihn dann loswerden, indem sie ihn wegen versuchtem Mordes einbuchteten. Und später, wenn die Haftstrafe verbüßt war, konnten sie ihn als gefährlich einstufen lassen und ihn bis zu seinem Lebensende in eine Anstalt einweisen lassen. Es würde nicht schwer sein. All die... Missstände in ihrer Vergangenheit würden ausreichen, um in ihm eine potenzielle Gefahr sehen zu können. Sie würden ihn verschwinden lassen. Und niemanden würde es interessieren. Sie konnten es. Es war schon einmal passiert. Und sie wollten es wiederholen.

Jessica warf sich zurück auf die Couch und versenkte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Nach einiger Zeit hob sie langsam den Kopf und blickte starr die gegenüberliegende Wand an. Sie musste etwas tun. Sie musste ihrem Freund helfen.

Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihr ihren... Yu... ein weiteres Mal wegnehmen würden!

\---

Yuma schlenderte mit einer Tasse brühend heißem Kaffee in der einen und einem Dokument, welches er mehr schlecht als recht studierte, in der anderen Hand durch den Korridor seines Bürokomplexes, als hinter ihm eine vertraute Stimme ertönte. Er rollte mit den Augen und einen Moment später hängte sich Corey breit grinsend mit einem Arm über seine Schulter: »Hey, Kumpel! Hast du schon gehört? Wir haben zwei neue Kolleginnen bekommen! Die eine ist ein echt scharfer Feger! Was hältst du von ´ner Doppelverabredung?« Yuma sah ihn wenig erwartungsvoll von der Seite an: »Und ich nehme an, du kümmerst dich um den scharfen Feger, ja? Und was erwartet mich, bitteschön?« Corey lachte laut. »Ihre Freundin soll mächtig was in der Birne haben«, lockte er, sich absolut keiner Schuld bewusst, »du stehst doch auf die intellektuelle Sorte, oder?« Yuma schüttelte geschlagen den Kopf: »Sicher. Solange nicht alle ihre Werte versteckt sind. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, ich muss arbeiten!« Corey ließ sich unbeeindruckt mitschleifen: »Also ja?«

»Keine Lust.«

»Komm schon, Kitazawa, hilf mir ein bisschen aus, ich verlang doch nicht viel von dir!«

»Apropos verlangen. Hast du mir die Akten von der Versicherung besorgt, um die ich dich gebeten habe?«

Corey fasste in seine Jackettasche und zog eine aufgerollte Mappe hervor, die er Yuma reichte: »Also?«

»Du nervst mich, Mann! Warum gehst du nicht allein mit ihr aus?!«

»Weil sie das nicht will!«

»Du hast sie mit dem Vorwand eingeladen, sie als ´Kollegin´ besser kennenzulernen, richtig?«

»Naja...«

»Kein Wunder, dass sie ihre Freundin nicht außen vorlassen will. Das Mädchen wird mir sympathisch. Scheint nicht nur hübsch zu sein.«

»Hilfst du mir?«

»... Hn. Na schön. Aber nur dieses eine Mal. Und wehe, wenn du´s nicht ernst meinst!«

Corey fiel ihm um den Hals: »Oh, danke! Ich versichere dir, ich werde es nicht vermasseln!« »Oh, daran habe ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel«, murmelte Yuma genervt und stieß ihn nachdrücklich von sich, um seine Brille zu richten. Corey wanderte eine Zeitlang aufmerksam neben ihm her. Dann bemerkte er zufrieden lächelnd: »Ich bin beruhigt. Du siehst wieder ein wenig besser aus.« Yuma hob eine Augenbraue: »War es so schlimm?«

»Genug, um sich Sorgen zu machen. Willst du drüber reden?«

»Nein.«

»Komm schon, du weißt, dass es hilft!«

»Ich will trotzdem nicht!«

»Aber ich bin-«

»- mein bester Freund, ich weiß, ich weiß«, seufzte Yuma und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro, warf die Papiere auf den Tisch und ließ sich in seinen Lehnstuhl sinken. Corey setzte sich ihm auf seiner Seite gegenüber und stützte sich auf gefaltete Hände: »Wir haben doch sonst keine Geheimnisse voreinander, Yuma.« »Weil du nicht locker lässt, ehe du sie mir alle aus der Nase gezogen hast«, brummte sein Kollege widerwillig und vertiefte sich in den Text auf seinem Monitor. Corey mutmaßte frei heraus: »Ist es ´ne Sache zwischen dir und Touch- Uha?« Yuma prustete kurz auf: »Wie lange willst du dir das noch merken? Aber ich gebe zu, er ist ein Meister darin, nachträgliche erste Eindrücke zu hinterlassen...« Dann riss er sich sichtlich zusammen, um ihn ernst ansehen zu können: »Ja. Und vertrau mir, von mir erfährst du nichts.«

\---

Tatsuha wischte mit einem Lappen die letzten Schlieren von der Fensterscheibe und sprang vom Sims, auf dem er gekniet hatte, herunter, um sein Werk zu betrachten. Er nickte zufrieden und ließ den Lappen in den Eimer mit Wasser plumpsen, der neben seinen Füßen stand, hob ihn auf und trug ihn zur Küchenspüle, um ihn auszugießen. Dann ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und griff nach dem am Boden liegenden Staubsauger, um die Teppiche einer gründlichen Reinigung zu unterziehen. Danach würde er fertig sein mit dem Saubermachen der Wohnung und sich ein Sandwich genehmigen, ein bisschen Fernsehen und sich dann schlafen legen.

Er seufzte. Es war nicht mehr ganz so lustig, seit Yuma sich in seinem Job vergrub und sie sich kaum noch sahen. Ihm war klargeworden, dass er den Brünetten nach dem ersten Schrecken während seiner Flucht ganz schön vermisst hatte. Es war ihm nicht so aufgefallen, da er in letzter Zeit nicht mehr nur ihn als Bezugsperson hatte, aber konnte es sein, dass Yuma ihm aus dem Weg gegangen war? Noch immer ging?

Er seufzte erneut. Hatte er außer der Schnüffelei sonst irgendetwas Unentschuldbares verbrochen? Etwas, was Yuma dazu veranlasste, sich von ihm fernzuhalten? Tatsuha gefiel es nicht, allein zu sein. Es war öde und deprimierend und man hatte zu viel Zeit, sich Unsinn einfallen zu lassen. Zum Beispiel einen Frühjahrsputz zu starten, obwohl draußen Spätherbst herrschte. Oder trotz Wochenende vor drei Uhr ins Bett zu gehen.

Kurzum, ihm war mal wieder furchtbar langweilig, und deshalb machte sein Herz einen Hüpfer, als unerwarteterweise die Wohnungstür klapperte und sein Mitbewohner ins Zimmer schlurfte. Sie sahen sich eine Weile stumm an, als wären beide überrascht, den anderen zu sehen.

Yuma ließ zuerst den Blick abschweifen und nickte nur kurz zur Begrüßung. Er sah sich irritiert um: "Was wird das hier, wenn´s fertig ist?" Es war noch immer ein komisches Gefühl, wieder miteinander zu reden. Jedes Wort, das sie wechselten, war ein hauchdünner Zwirnsfaden, mit dem sie ein zerbrechliches, zartes Tuch in die Atmosphäre woben. Und ein falscher Satz konnte es unbarmherzig zerfetzen. "Ich habe ein wenig Ordnung geschafft", lächelte Tatsuha, verschluckte die Bemerkung, dass es dringend nötig gewesen war, und fügte stattdessen hinzu, "ich hab immerhin in der letzten Woche meine Pflichten ein wenig vernachlässigt." Yuma musterte ihn von der Seite und brummte dann nur. Er ging auf die Treppe zu: "Schon gegessen?" "Nee", antwortete ihm Tatsuha, "bin ich noch nicht zu gekommen..." "Okay", seufzte Yuma, "ich mach uns gleich was." Dunkle Augen bekamen einen feuchten Glanz: "Wirklich?!" Es war schon etwas länger her gewesen, seit Tatsuha Yumas Kochkünste hatte genießen dürfen, und deswegen lief ihm nun beim bloßen Gedanken das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

Er beeilte sich mit dem Staubsaugen und stellte das Gerät gerade ab, als Yuma umgezogen wieder erschien und sich die Ärmel seines Pullovers hochkrempelte. Er betrat die Küche und begann: "Tatsu-"

"JA?"

"- taage steht heute auf dem Speiseplan", betonte er langsam und deutlich mit einem hinterhältigen Seitenblick. Tatsuha schmollte ihn düster an: "Manno..." Ein leises Kichern ertönte aus der Küche und er grinste verstohlen. Es hatte sich nicht viel geändert. Und aus irgendeinem Grund heiterte ihn diese Tatsache signifikant auf.

Konnte ihn ein freundlicher Mensch wie Yuma wirklich hintergehen? Tatsuha ballte eine Faust und starrte darauf hinab. Nein. Unmöglich. Selbst, wenn er etwas vor ihm verheimlichte, er war jetzt fest dazu entschlossen, ihm zu vertrauen. Er wusste, dass eine Aussprache unvermeidbar war, aber er konnte warten, bis sich Yuma dazu bereiterklärte.

Zur Not sogar so lange, bis die Hölle zufror.

Als sie knapp eine Stunde später an kross frittierten Hühnerteilchen knabberten, fragte Yuma wie nebenbei: "Und, wie war der Aufenthalt bei Grace?" "Super", platzte es automatisch aus Tatsuha heraus, "sie hat ´ne sehr schöne Wohnung! Nicht ganz so geräumig wie deine, aber hell und sauber, und außerdem hat sie eine alte Frau als Nachbarin, die ihr ständig Mahlzeiten rüberbringt, weil sie zu viel zubereitet, und sie hat ein Wasserbett! Grace meine ich, nicht die Nachbarin. Es schwappt dann immer so leise, wenn man sich umdreht, und es fühlt sich an, als läge man auf einer Luftmatratze am Meer! Sehr ent... span... nend..."

Tatsuha verstummte und schluckte mit sichtlicher Mühe den gerade gekauten Bissen herunter, ehe er seine Essstäbchen niederlegte, beide Hände hob und mit äußerster Eindringlichkeit betonte: "Es ist absolut nichts passiert." Yuma, der während seiner Ausführungen damit begonnen hatte, ihn aus auffallend kleinen Augen zu fixieren, schob sich ein weiteres Stück Fleisch in den Mund: "Hm..."

"Ich schwör´s dir! Nichts!"

Das stimmte sogar. Oder zumindest traf es auf die ersten drei Nächte zu, in denen Tatsuha vom Schock so gelähmt war, dass selbst sein Körper völlig neue Prioritäten gesetzte hatte. Hinterher, als die Rationalität in seine Gedanken und Knochen zurückgekehrt war, waren die Nächte zwar nicht mehr ganz so harmlos abgelaufen... Aber sie hatten Kondome benutzt. Es konnte also gar nichts passiert sein.

"Hm", brummte Yuma noch einmal misstrauisch und studierte Tatsuhas schwitzendes Gesicht, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte und sich wieder auf seinen Teller konzentrierte, "Nun, ich schätze, Grace ist vertrauenswürdig genug." "Grace", protestierte Tatsuha sofort weinerlich, "und was ist mit mir?!" Yuma schnaufte kurz: "Ich würde dir zutrauen, mit einer Klasse Schulmädchen in meinem Bett Orgien zu feiern, wenn ich nicht ständig abschließen würde." Tatsuha zuckte heftig zusammen. Sollte das eine Anspielung sein? Wusste Yuma es und wartete nur darauf, dass Tatsuha mit der Wahrheit herausrückte? War es ein Test, in dem er gerade im Begriff war, zu versagen?

Yuma hatte die Reaktion mitbekommen und runzelte argwöhnisch die Stirn. Tatsuha spürte die plötzliche Elektrizität in der Luft und fuchtelte verzweifelt mit den Händen: "Woah, hey! Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich niemals so weit gehen würde! So eine Respektlosigkeit würde ich mir nie erlauben!" Sogar in seinen Ohren hörte es sich sehr glaubhaft an.

Und tatsächlich, einige gefährliche Sekunden musterte ihn Yuma außerordentlich kritisch, nickte dann jedoch und widmete sich wieder seinem Abendbrot. Sehr, sehr leise, kaum hörbar und extrem vorsichtig atmete Tatsuha auf. Yuma war selbst schuld, versuchte er sich selbst zu versichern, warum auch hatte er nicht abgeschlossen?!

\---

Am nächsten Tag holte Tatsuha Grace mit dem Motorrad von der Arbeit ab, um sie nach Hause zu fahren und einige Kleidungsstücke abzuholen, die er bei ihr vergessen hatte. Er stand an der Wohnungstür, während sie sie, frischgewaschen, wie er freudig bemerkte, in eine Einkaufstüte packte und ihm reichte. »Hier, bitte. Das müsste alles sein«, sagte sie und wischte sich mit einem Handgelenk über die Stirn, ehe sie beide Fäuste in die Hüften stemmte und scherzhaft drohte, »eigentlich bin ich ganz froh, dass du nicht dauerhaft eingezogen bist. Es ist eh schon so eng hier, auch ohne ´ne Latte wie dich! Komm ja nicht so schnell wieder!«

Er lachte laut auf: »Keine Sorge, Schätzchen, ich werde es mir sicher nicht noch einmal mit ihm vermasseln! Du kennst mich doch, ich trete nicht zweimal ins selbe Fettnäpfchen.« Sie legte die Stirn kraus: »Reden wir hier vom selben Mann?« Doch dann lächelte sie und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter: »Ich freu mich für dich. Ich weiß ja, wie wichtig Yuma für dich ist.« Sie verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust: »So wichtig, dass man schon fast eifersüchtig werden könnte.« »Och, du Ärmste«, raunte er tröstend und zog sie an sich, »keine Angst, dich hab ich auch ganz doll lieb.« Um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen, drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund, den sie nur zu gern erwiderte.

Beidseitiger Enthusiasmus führte schnell dazu, dass sich die Liebkosungen intensivierten. Erst, als Tatsuha Grace rückwärts Richtung Schlafzimmer drängen wollte, schreckte sie aus ihrer Trance auf und zog bestürzt die Hand aus seiner Hose: »GAH! Halt mal! Haben wir uns nicht geeinigt, dass wir es die nächsten Tage ruhig angehen lassen?! Du hast gesagt, er sei gestern überraschend früh heimgekehrt! Vielleicht ist das heute auch wieder so! Du verbringst doch gern Zeit mit ihm, willst du dir so eine Chance entgehen lassen?!« Er stöhnte unwillig und presste sich gegen den Handballen, mit dem sie sein Gesicht wegschob: »... Dann halt ´nen Quickie.« »Ich denke nicht«, drohte sie finster. Er wusste genau, dass sie schnellen Sex verabscheute, und sie würde auch für ihn nicht damit anfangen. Stattdessen schubste sie ihn energisch zum Ausgang: »Komm schon, willst du ihn wirklich sofort wieder verärgern? Sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst!«

Flink drehte er sich nochmal zu ihr um und küsste sie auf die Wange: »Ist ja schon gut! Wir sehen uns also morgen?« Sie nickte zustimmend: »Vergiss nicht, Punkt Drei. Und jetzt raus hier.« Mit einem kräftigen Schwung beförderte sie ihn auf den Flur und schlug ihm mit ausgestreckter Zunge die Tür vor der Nase zu. Er seufzte enttäuscht und lief gutgelaunt zum Aufzug, um sich auf den Heimweg zu machen.

Yuma war nicht zurück, wie er eine halbe Stunde später betrübt feststellen musste, als er ihre gemeinsame Wohnung betrat. Nun ja, er hatte es nicht wirklich erwartet. Der Brünette hatte, auch ohne freiwillig Überstunden zu schieben, eine längere Arbeitszeit als Tatsuha und kam somit sowieso immer später nach Hause. Manchmal wartete Tatsuha auf ihn, um seine Hausmannskost genießen zu können, meistens aber machte er sich selbst daran, etwas zuzubereiten. So wie jetzt auch.

Er wusch sich im Bad die Hände, streifte sich seine Küchenschürze mit der Aufschrift "I kiss better than I cook" über und wollte sich eben an die Arbeit machen, als ein Klopfen durch den Flur hallte. Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn und lief zur Tür. "Hallo", grüßte ihn die junge Frau, für die er sie öffnete, "wir haben uns lang nicht mehr gesehen!" "Jess", grinste er erfreut und machte ihr Platz zum Eintreten, "stimmt, ist schon etwas her, nicht wahr? Gut siehst du aus! Vielleicht ein bisschen blass. Isst du auch genug?" Sie trat ein und er schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Du bist lustig. Sowas kannst du eine Frau doch nicht fragen, Idiot! Musst wohl doch noch Einiges lernen, was, Casanova?"

Er schnaubte und bot ihr einen Platz an der Küchentheke an, auf den sie sich dankbar sinken ließ. Dann begann er emsig, Kartoffeln zu schälen: "Willst du zum Essen bleiben? Ich mache Kroketten!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, überlegte es sich jedoch anders und klappte den Mund zu.

Er hob eine Augenbraue, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit von seiner Arbeit abzulenken: "Also, wenn du Yuma sprechen wolltest... Er ist noch nicht zurück. Ich hab auch keine Ahnung, wann er wiederkommt, tut mir echt leid." Er hörte sie seufzen und drehte sich ihr nun doch halb zu: "Bedrückt dich was? Es sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich, so herumzudrucksen..." Sie sah ihn eine Weile nur stumm auf eine Hand gestützt an. Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, machte ihn ihr durchdringender Blick nervös und er fragte sich, was er dieses Mal angestellt hatte, um ihren Zorn auf sich zu ziehen. Dann seufzte sie erneut und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihr, wie er jetzt erst feststellte, leicht fettiges Haar und wich seinem Blick aus. Im Allgemeinen erkannte er im Schein der Küchenlampe nun auch ihre trüben Augen und die dunklen Ringe darunter. Sie sah furchtbar müde aus, und er begann, sich wahrhaftig Sorgen zu machen.

"Ähm... ich kann ihn anrufen. Wenn es um dich geht, wird er sicher früher Feierabend machen..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und winkte ab, als wäre es gar nicht wichtig, wo sich ihr Freund gerade aufhielt: "Nein. Nein, eigentlich wusste ich schon, dass Yu nicht hier sein würde. Ich bin auch nicht seinetwegen gekommen, sondern wollte mit dir reden." Er spitzte die Ohren: "Oh? Okay, wenn ich erst kochen darf, können wir beim Essen miteinander-" Wieder hob sie die Hand und unterbrach ihn erfolgreich: "Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen. Das Kochen kannst du dir sparen, es könnte länger dauern. Würdest du mit mir kommen?" Er legte verwirrt den Kopf schief: "Huh? Jetzt?! Aber... es ist schon so spät und-"

"Es bereitet mir Sorgen, Tatsuha. Ich weiß, es kommt plötzlich, und möglicherweise auch ungelegen, aber... es ist wirklich sehr wichtig."

Er sah ihr in die erschöpft wirkenden Augen und atmete schließlich gedehnt aus. "Okay", murmelte er, "aber wo soll es denn hingehen? Ich wüsste nicht, was so wichtig ist, dass du es mir so dringend zeigen musst." Sie schloss die Augen und rieb sich ihren Oberarm: "Es geht um meine Vergangenheit. Und Yus, um genau zu sein. Ich will... dass du eine wichtige Sache erfährst." Er starrte entgeistert auf die Arbeitsplatte. Seine Gedanken rasten auf einmal in eine unangenehme Richtung. "Hör mal", erwiderte er zögernd, "wenn es Yuma betrifft, zöge ich es vor, es von Yuma zu erfahren. Nichts für ungut."

"Das ist eine Sache, die du niemals von ihm erfahren wirst. Willst du es wissen, ist jetzt deine einzige Chance."

Sie sah ihn fest an, während er gespannt die Luft anhielt. "Dann...", stotterte er unsicher, "dann soll es halt nicht sein. Ich... ich will nicht, dass er sich hintergangen fühlt. Außerdem kann es wohl kaum etwas sein, was mich was angeht, nicht wahr?" Er lachte leise, doch sie stand schnaufend auf und wanderte Richtung Treppe: "Was wäre, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass es dich sehr wohl etwas angeht? Und dass es dich wirklich, wirklich sehr interessieren dürfte?"

´Was?´

Tatsuha blinzelte perplex und versuchte, seine durcheinandergeratenen Gedanken zu ordnen: "Was meinst du dami... He, wo willst du hin?"

"Zu Yus Schlafzimmer. Ich habe da was zu erledigen."

"Aber er will nicht, dass da jemand reingeht!"

Sie drehte den Kopf und lächelte ihn mitleidig an: "Falsch, Junge. Er will, dass du da nicht reingehst." Damit stieg sie ohne ein weiteres Wort die Treppe hinauf und verschwand aus seinem Sichtfeld. Tatsuha biss sich ein wenig verärgert auf die Zunge.

´Reg dich nicht auf. Sie ist seine beste Freundin. Ist doch wohl klar, dass sie ganz andere Privilegien genießt als ein Rotzlöffel, den er gerade ein paar Monate kennt.´

Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen und er sah fassungslos auf die Stufen. Moment. Wenn sie Yumas Zimmer betreten durfte... Dann war es sicher nicht das erste Mal, dass sie in sein Schlafzimmer ging. Und wenn es nicht das erste Mal war, dass sie in sein Schlafzimmer ging...

Bedeutete das, dass sie davon wusste?

Er hielt sich mit einer zittrigen Hand die Stirn. Jessica kannte Tohma und Eiri? Jessica war genauso involviert wie Yuma? Und jetzt wollte sie ihm etwas zeigen, was mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun hatte und ihn betraf, obwohl er sie vorher noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte? Hieß das... dass sie ihm sagen konnte, was mit seinem Bruder geschehen war? Warum er sich zurückgezogen hatte? Warum er... kalt geworden war?

Tatsuha schluckte trocken. Er hatte es von Yuma erfahren wollen. Er wollte es noch immer lieber von Yuma hören als von irgendwem sonst. Er schuldete ihm die Möglichkeit, sich zu rechtfertigen! Aber...

Was, wenn sie recht behielt und es Yuma niemals über sich bringen würde, ihn einzuweihen? Wenn er es einfach nicht schaffen würde, das dazu benötigte Vertrauen zu gewinnen und auf ewig vergeblich wartete?

Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, hatte er es aufgegeben, es von Eiri selbst, oder Tohma, oder wenigstens Mika oder ihrem Vater zu erfahren. Er war wirklich erwachsen genug, um die eine oder andere Horrorgeschichte zu hören, ohne dauerhaften Schaden zu nehmen, oder etwa nicht? Wahrscheinlich wollte seine Familie gar nicht darüber reden, sondern es einfach nur vergessen. Ohne darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen, dass er sich ausgestoßen vorkam, als Einziger, der keine Ahnung hatte. Zur Hölle, selbst Shuichi wusste Bescheid, und er hatte ältere Rechte als Shuichi! Und hier war Jessica und bot ihm endlich- freiwillig- Aufklärung an. Was sollte es sonst sein, außer diesem Geheimnis?

Tatsuha biss die Zähne zusammen und rieb seine Hände übers Gesicht.

Er sollte es nicht tun. Er sollte es von Eiri hören. Oder von Tohma. Oder eben verdammt nochmal von Yuma! Aber er war so neugierig! Sie hatten ein Recht es für sich zu behalten. Aber er hatte ein Recht, zu erfahren, warum er sieben lange Jahre lang gelitten hatte, ohne etwas verbrochen zu haben!

Er zog sich die Schürze über den Kopf, ging in den Flur, streifte sich seine Jacke über und wartete auf Jessica. Wenn jeder ihm die Wahrheit vorenthielt... blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als nach jedem Strohhalm zu greifen.

Oben stand Jessica neben Yumas Bett vor einem kleinen Schrein, auf dessen Ablage zwei Räucherstäbchen vor einem schlicht eingerahmten Foto vor sich hin glühten. Sie betete still. Als sie die Augen öffnete, die sie zu diesem Zweck geschlossen hatte, nahm sie das Bild, drückte einen festen Kuss aufs Glas und stellte es vorsichtig zurück. Dann zog sie einen sorgsam zusammengefalteten Zettel aus der Jackentasche und legte ihn davor.

´Hab keine Angst, mein Geliebter. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sich deine Tragödie nicht wiederholt. Vertrau mir, ich werde uns beschützen.´

Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum, ohne zurückzublicken.

Als sie ins Wohnzimmer trat, überraschte es sie nicht, Tatsuha startbereit vor der Wohnungstür vorzufinden. Sie lächelte kaum sichtbar und fragte, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits wusste: "Ist dir inzwischen klargeworden, was du willst?" Er nickte nach kurzem Zögern: "Ich... will es wissen." Und ganz leise, sodass sie es kaum verstand, fügte er hinzu: "Selbst, wenn es nicht das ist, was ich denke... Ich muss jede Gelegenheit nutzen."

Sie nickte zufrieden und ging energischen Schrittes zur Tür: "Das freut mich. Noch etwas. Ich möchte, dass du fährst." "Aber ich habe nur mein Motorrad", protestierte er. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach dem Zweithelm, der neben seinem auf der kleinen Kommode im Korridor lag: "Perfekt." Damit trat sie hinaus auf den Hausflur und überließ jede weitere Entscheidung ihm.

Er sah ihr nach, dann zu Boden, warf noch einen unsicheren Blick zurück ins Wohnzimmer...

Und dann nahm er seinen Helm und seine Schlüssel, löschte das Licht und folgte ihr.


	15. Jess und Yu

Sie lotste ihn quer durch die nächtliche Stadt. Die Straßen waren relativ leer. Durch ihr platzsparendes Verkehrsmittel konnten sie die wenigen dichter befahrenen Strecken umgehen oder sich bei Bedarf hindurchschlängeln und kamen somit gut voran. Trotzdem kam es Tatsuha so vor, als wären sie ewig unterwegs gewesen, als sie ihn endlich in eine dunkle Seitenstraße biegen und vor einem alten, sichtlich verlassenen Gebäude anhalten ließ. War es Vorfreude oder das eigenartige Gefühl des Unbehagens, was die Strecke so derart lang hatte erscheinen lassen? Er wusste es nicht, und jetzt, wo sie ihr Ziel offenbar erreicht hatten, nutzte ihm die Grübelei sowieso nichts mehr. Also stellte er kommentarlos sein Bike ab, hängte den Helm an die Lenkstange und wanderte Jessica hinterher, die auf die schief in den Angeln hängende Tür zuging.

Neben dem Treppenaufgang hockte ein abgerissen aussehender junger Mann mit einer angebrochenen Bierflasche in der Hand. Tatsuha sah, wie Jessica ihm leicht zunickte und wortlos weiterging. Ihre Augen trafen sich, und der Fremde grinste ihn schief an, als er auf das Bike wies: »Schöne Maschine.« Tatsuha zögerte eine Sekunde lang. Dann presste er ein zustimmendes Grunzen hervor und eilte seiner Freundin hinterher. Ein wenig unruhig flüsterte er ihr zu: "Ähm... Hör mal, aber... Kann ich mein Motorrad einfach da draußen stehen lassen? Ich möchte nicht unbedingt, dass es sich... nun... in seine Einzelteile auflöst, während wir weg sind, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine..." Ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, sagte sie fest: "Mach dir keine Sorgen." Er sah ihr entgeistert nach, warf noch einen vorsichtigen Blick zurück und lief dann weiter.

In der halb verfallenen Lobby des Hauses trafen sie noch auf einen weiteren Mann, der stumm auf einem kleinen, recht mürbe wirkenden Tisch saß und eine Zigarette paffte. Auch ihn schien Jessica zu kennen, aber nichts weiter mit ihm zu bereden zu haben. Sie bogen in einen Seitengang ab, der zu einer schmalen Treppe führte, und stiegen hinauf. "Gibt es hier kein Licht", beschwerte sich Tatsuha, als er blindlings in etwas Weiches, Glitschiges trat und sich nicht einmal vorstellen wollte, was es gewesen sein könnte. Ihre Kontur schüttelte den Kopf: "Das Gebäude ist viel zu alt. Es steht schon seit Jahren leer, Wasser und Strom dürften hier nicht einmal mehr funktionieren, wenn die Gesellschaften es wieder anstellen würden." Sie blieb stehen und sah seufzend aus einem der zerschellten Fenster in die Nacht hinaus, deren Reklametafeln und Straßenlaternen genug Licht einfallen ließen, um die Flure und Zimmer in ein dunkles Grau zu tauchen, in welchem ein Besucher halbwegs sicher manövrieren konnte, ohne Knochenbrüche zu riskieren. Tatsuha gefiel das Ambiente nicht. Und noch weniger ihre melancholische Stimmung. Er tippte sie sanft an: "Jess?"

"Hm", machte sie nur und ging weiter. Ein weiterer, dicker Mann im Flur des dritten Stockwerks löste beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bei ihm aus, weil er sich erst bewegte, als er nichtsahnend an ihm vorbeimarschierte. Er war stolz auf sich, nicht laut geschrien zu haben, aber er meinte, in der Düsternis ein weißes Grinsen erkannt zu haben, als er nach dem Atem rang, der ihm gestockt war. Er hoffte inständig, dass Jessica wusste, was sie tat. Tatsuha diskriminierte niemanden, aber diese Leute wirkten wenig vertrauenserweckend.

Noch zwei Absätze brachten sie hinter sich, bis Jessica endlich nach einem Türknauf griff und in den dahinterliegenden Raum trat. Es war ein großes Zimmer mit einer breiten Fensterfront, die so viel Kunstlicht hindurchließ, dass Tatsuha wieder Details erkennen konnte. Außerdem war es fast völlig leer, wodurch es Schatten schwerfiel, sich auszubreiten. Nur eine Kommode, ein kleiner Tisch und eine mottenzerfressene Couch standen an der Wand. Auf dem Sofa saß ein vierter Mann mit einer Zigarette im Mundwinkel und auf der Tischplatte gekreuzten Füßen. Er hob zwei Finger an den Schirm seiner Mütze. Tatsuha schluckte, erwiderte den Gruß nicht und wandte sich wieder Jessica zu.

Diese lehnte sich an den Fenstersims, und das einfallende Licht verdunkelte ihre Erscheinung, sodass er nur ihre Silhouette wahrnehmen konnte. Zögerlich sah er sich um: "Ähm... Ich verstehe nicht. Was willst du mir hier zeigen? Es ist nur ein leeres Zimmer..." "Hm", machte sie erneut, "ja. Jetzt ist es nur ein leeres Zimmer." Sie senkte den Kopf, fügte dann aber hinzu: "Obwohl... Es war schon damals ziemlich verwahrlost. Weißt du, diese Gegend ist nicht unbedingt ein Nobelviertel. Rau, aber wenigstens billig. Es war alles, was wir uns damals leisten konnten." Tatsuha runzelte die Stirn: "´Ihr´?" Sie sah auf: "Ich habe es dir einmal gesagt, nicht wahr? Dass ich verlobt war?" Er nickte langsam, und sie breitete die Arme aus: "Wir haben hier gewohnt. Natürlich noch nicht in derselben Wohnung, aber dies war seine Bude. Mir gehörte eine im ersten Stock. Es war... praktisch, wenn auch nichts anderes Positives hervorgehoben werden konnte." Sie lachte und machte einige schnelle Schritte zurück zum Eingang, wo sie mit der Fußspitze gegen die Tür trat, sodass diese mit einem Knacken aufschwang: "Nicht mal die Türen schlossen richtig. Du hattest in diesem Haus sofort viele Freunde, die dich regelmäßig besuchen kamen, ob du wolltest oder nicht. Eigentlich war´s eher ´ne große Wohngemeinschaft."

Sie schlenderte zurück zum Fenster und sah hinaus: "Es war keine glorreiche Zeit... Aber eigentlich hat sie mir gefallen." Sie brach ab und schien in Erinnerungen zu versinken. Tatsuha musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm dieser Ort schwer missfiel. So gern er hören wollte, was sie ihm offenbaren konnte, wollte er das Haus- und seine seltsamen Bewohner- so schnell es ging wieder hinter sich lassen. "Ich verstehe", murmelte er deswegen tapfer, "aber verzeih, wenn ich nicht ganz verstehe, was das mit mir zu tun hat?" Wieder lehnte sie sich gegen den Sims und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Wie du siehst, hatten wir nicht viel Geld", begann sie, "selbst ein Rattenloch wie dieses verlangt Miete, und als Studenten hatten wir nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, uns nur um die Beschaffung von Barem zu kümmern. Wir befanden uns in einer ziemlichen Misere, als eines Tages einer seiner Professoren meinen Verlobten einem seiner Bekannten vorstellte, einem vermögenden Geschäftsmann aus Japan. Stinkreich, kann ich nur sagen, und natürlich hatte so jemand auf uns arme Tropfe mächtig Eindruck gemacht. Dieser Geschäftsmann hatte einen Jungen dabei, nicht sein Kind, aber anscheinend sehr wichtig für ihn, und er hatte nach einem Hauslehrer, wie sie sich so schön ausgedrückt hatten, dafür gesucht. Mein Geliebter war sehr nett, weißt du? Gelassen, intelligent, witzig... Ein Mensch, mit dem die meisten gut auskamen."

Sie seufzte und Tatsuha horchte gespannter zu. Handelte es sich dabei etwa um...

"Er gefiel dem Japaner auf Anhieb. Es hatte niemanden verwundert. Der Junge schien erzogen und liebenswürdig genug zu sein, und außerdem bot man ihm einen Batzen Geld für den Job, also hat er nicht lange überlegt und gleich eingeschlagen. Woher hätte er es auch besser wissen sollen? Ich war am Anfang auch begeistert gewesen. Das Geld hat uns echt ausgeholfen, verstehst du? Nicht mehr jeden Cent umdrehen, endlich mal ein bisschen Luxus... Es war erst wunderbar.

Irgendwann aber wurde mir bewusst, dass ich zwar einkaufen gehen konnte, aber viel öfter alleine einkaufen gehen musste. Erst habe ich mir nichts dabei gedacht, hey, ein neuer Job braucht immer ein wenig Eingewöhnungszeit. Also habe ich gewartet. Auf Besuche, auf Anrufe, Zettel, die er mir unter der Tür durchschiebt... Es wurde immer seltener, und wenn wir uns trafen, schien er zunehmend abgespannt und müde, sodass wir gar nichts unternehmen konnten.

Zuerst wollte er es nicht zugeben, aber nach einem Monat rückte er doch mit der Sprache heraus. Das Kind war offensichtlich ein wenig... gestört. Es hatte große Schwierigkeiten, mit anderen Menschen auszukommen. Anscheinend war es zuhause seit frühester Kindheit der Tratscherei seiner Umgebung ausgeliefert gewesen. Traurige Sache, wirklich, aber kein Grund, sich beinahe aggressiv dagegen zu wehren, mit irgendjemandem sonst Kontakt zu pflegen, außer meinem Verlobten. Es war mir während unserer wenigen gemeinsamen Ausflüge nicht so aufgefallen, ich habe einfach gedacht, es wäre Schüchternheit. Aber er gestand mir später, dass der Junge ihn geradezu bekniete, mich nicht an ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit teilhaben zu lassen, weil er Angst vor mir hätte.

Weißt du, es wäre eigentlich gar kein so großes Problem für mich gewesen, ein bisschen zurückzustecken. Immerhin sitzt man seinen Freunden bei normalen Jobs auch nicht ständig im Nacken. Aber die Forderungen der Japaner... Sie wurden immer zahlreicher, immer unverschämter. Der Junge wurde sonniger, lebhafter, und der Geschäftsmann war natürlich sehr glücklich darüber. Also überließ er ihn immer öfter der Obhut meines Verlobten, kümmerte sich bald kaum noch um ihn. Schon bald war uns beiden klar, dass er keinen Hauslehrer gesucht hatte... sondern einen Babysitter, einen Spielgefährten für sein Balg. Oder vielleicht besser... ein Spielzeug."

Sie sah Tatsuha durchdringend an.

"Mein Verlobter hatte versucht, mit ihm darüber zu reden, doch er hat die Probleme nur weggelacht, ihn überhaupt nicht ernstgenommen! Dafür hat er ihm mehr Geld gegeben. Ha, glaubt man das? Als ob sowas zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen kompensierte! Ich hatte immer weniger Verständnis für die langen, einsamen Abende, die ich erdulden musste, und immer mehr Streit mit ihm. Aber kann man es mir verdenken? Er gehörte zu mir, nicht zu irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Japsen, der ihm dazu noch den letzten Nerv raubte! Andererseits brauchten wir das Geld mehr als je zuvor, weil er seinen anderen Job geschmissen hatte. Wir steckten in einem Teufelskreis, und niemanden hat es gekümmert, dass es uns zu viel wurde!

Vor allem ihm wuchs die Sache über den Kopf. Es hätten nur ein paar Wochen sein sollen, die er sich um den Jungen kümmern sollte, aber dem kleinen Bastard gefiel es bei ihm so gut, dass er gar nicht mehr weg wollte! Und sein lieber, reicher Onkel hat ihm selbstverständlich den Wunsch erfüllt! Er sollte ihn niemals verlassen!"

Sie lachte laut auf und rieb sich mit einer Hand die Stirn. Plötzlich riss sie die Augen auf und das stechende Blau traf Tatsuha bis ins Mark.

"Dieses Miststück hatte kein Recht, so etwas zu verlangen! Ich war seine zukünftige Ehefrau, es hätte ein Eid für mich sein sollen! Irgendwann, ich glaube, es war nach knapp zwei Monaten, hatten wir einen fürchterlichen Streit. Es war so schlimm, dass ich ihm beinahe geraten hätte, seinen kleinen Freund zu heiraten. Ich habe es natürlich nicht getan. Ich habe es nicht gewagt, aus Angst, dass er mich wirklich verlässt. Aber ich glaube, er hat geahnt, was es war, das ich gerade noch zurückhalten konnte. Auf jeden Fall habe ich nie den Blick vergessen, mit dem er mich gemustert hat. Er war am Ende, Tatsuha. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es ist, in einer Sackgasse festzustecken, weder vor zu wollen noch zurück zu können? Er sprach aus, worum ich ihn mehr als einmal gebeten hatte. Er wollte Schluss machen. Mit dem Stress, dem Ärger... Ich hatte lange gehofft, dass er endlich kündigt.

Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich mir schon gesagt habe, dass alles anders gekommen wäre, hätte ich ihn an diesem Tag nicht gehen lassen. Selbst ohne die finanzielle Stütze hätten wir es irgendwie geschafft. Es gab ärmere Leute in New York. Leider hatte er andere Pläne. Oh, zugegeben, er wollte dem Ganzen ein Ende setzen. Nur leider hatte er wohl erst mit dem lästigen Anhängsel sprechen wollen, ehe er dem Mentor die Entscheidung überbrachte. An demselben Abend... starb er."

Tatsuha wich zurück: "... Was?" Sie lächelte ihn emotionslos an: "Er starb." Sie ging einige Schritte zu einer der leer stehenden Ecken des Raumes und dort in die Hocke, um mit ihren Fingern fast zärtlich über den staubbedeckten Boden zu streichen: "Hier, um genau zu sein. Hier hat seine Leiche gelegen." Tatsuha hauchte atemlos: "... Wie...?" "Erschossen", antwortete sie leise und traurig, "erschossen von demselben Balg, um das er sich monatelang liebevoll gekümmert hatte." Sie sah ihn an und schenkte ihm ein winziges Lächeln, was ihm plötzlich jedoch sehr, sehr unheimlich vorkam: "Undank ist der Welt Lohn, nicht wahr?"

Er trat noch einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf: "Nein... Moment mal... Das kann... nicht stimmen... Die... dieser Junge..." Sie erhob sich und ging langsam auf ihn zu: "Du hast es ganz richtig erfasst." Er wich noch weiter zurück und sein Kopf ruckte zur Seite, als rostige Federn knarrten und der fremde Mann sich lässig vor dem Ausgang platzierte. Jessica war inzwischen nähergekommen: "Der Geistesgestörte..."

´... Nein.´

"... dieser verdammte Freak, der unsere harmonische Beziehung unterwandert hat..."

´Das kann einfach nicht sein...´

"... und der meinen Verlobten eiskalt umgebracht hat..."

´SAG ES NICHT!!!´

"... ist Eiri Uesugi. Dein großer Bruder."

\---

Yuma stöhnte gequält, als er mit schweren Tüten bepackt seine Wohnungstür mit dem Rücken zuschob und aus seinen Schuhen schlüpfte. Trautes Heim, Glück... Nun, nicht ganz allein, aber er vermutete, dass es darauf nicht wirklich ankam. Es war schon reichlich spät, und so fürchtete er, dass sich Tatsuha bereits etwas zum Essen zubereitet hatte, anstatt auf ihn zu warten, doch er hatte trotzdem zur Sicherheit einige Lebensmittel eingekauft. Er sah sich im Wohnzimmer um, ging hindurch in die Küche und stellte die Tüten nebenbei auf der Theke ab. Während er den Mantel von seinen Schultern gleiten ließ, bemerkte er einige Kartoffeln, die teilweise geschält auf der Arbeitsplatte lagen, Messer und Brettchen einsatzbereit daneben. Er runzelte die Stirn und warf den Mantel über einen Stuhl.

"Schmaro?"

Er ging zur Gästezimmertür und klopfte leicht an: "Yo, Kleiner? Du hast deine Reste in der Küche vergessen." Als keine Antwort kam, warf er einen kurzen Blick in das Zimmer und wunderte sich, dass niemand anwesend war. Eigentlich hatte er seinen Mitbewohner bereits so gut erzogen, dass er stets hinter sich saubermachte, und der Zustand der Küche ließ darauf schließen, dass er sich irgendwo in der Wohnung befand.

Doch auch eine Überprüfung des Bads brachte keine zufriedenstellenden Ergebnisse, und so schnaufte er nur ratlos, zuckte aber gleich darauf mit den Schultern. Vielleicht hatte er etwas vergessen und war noch einmal auf einen Sprung in den naheliegenden Supermarkt gegangen. Noch kein Grund zur Panik.

"Och", fauchte Yuma angespannt, als er sich eine Hand in den Nacken legte und die steinharten Muskeln massierte, "keinen Sinn, darüber nachzugrübeln. Wer nicht will, der hat schon. Bleiben mehr von den Instantnudeln für mich." Gesagt getan, stellte er sich an den Herd und stellte sich Wasser auf, um in der Zwischenzeit seinen Einkauf in die Schränke zu räumen.

Kurze Zeit später saß er vor einer Schale dampfender Nudelsuppe und schlürfte sie mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen. Er war sehr hungrig gewesen, und was immer auch Tatsuha vorbereitet hatte, er hätte sowieso nicht auf die Fertigstellung warten können. Nach einer Viertelstunde saugte er den Rest Brühe aus der Tasse und stellte sie gähnend in die Spüle. Zur Hölle damit, er war zu müde für den Abwasch. Er würde ihn am nächsten Morgen erledigen, vorausgesetzt, Tatsuha würde sich seiner nicht noch erbarmen, wenn er wieder zurückkam.

Er wankte vollmundig gähnend die Treppe hinauf und in sein Schlafzimmer. Mist, hatte er schon wieder vergessen, abzuschließen? Er wurde wohl unvorsichtig auf seine alten Tage. Irgendwann würde der schwarzhaarige Bastard doch noch hereingestolpert kommen und sich zu Recht fragen, warum Yumas Wände mit Bildern von seinem Bruder und Schwager vollgekleistert waren. Und teilweise zerrissen und wie ein Mosaik wieder zusammengesetzt. Nun, und auf den zweiten Blick würden ihn wahrscheinlich auch die Handvoll quer darüber gekritzelten Drohungen und die ganzen Dartpfeile verwundern.

Yuma kicherte und wischte sich über die Stirn. Dann stemmte er die Hände in die Seiten und betrachtete seine Werke. Eigenartig, wie er vor seinem Umzug nach Japan vor den Bildern gestanden und ihre Motive zum Teufel gewünscht hatte. Wenn er sie nun anschaute... spürte er nur noch eine gewisse Antipathie, aber nichts wirklich Gefährliches mehr. Tatsuhas Anwesenheit hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn gehabt, ohne, dass er es auch nur einmal bewusst bemerkt hatte. Und es fühlte sich gut an. Er wusste nicht recht, wie er es seinem Bruder im Jenseits würde erklären können, aber dieser Junge, der eigentlich sein Feind sein sollte, hatte ihm jeden Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Es wurde Zeit, frisch zu tapezieren.

Er streckte sich und kratzte sich, noch einmal gähnend, am Hinterkopf, nur, um zu spüren, wie einige Haarsträhnen einige Millisekunden zu lang an seinen Fingern klebenblieben. Angeekelt grunzte er und machte sich unwillig auf ins Badezimmer. Eine Dusche würde er gerade noch hinbekommen, ehe er in Ohnmacht fallen würde.

\---

"Nein", presste Tatsuha mühsam hervor, "das... das ist unmöglich... Es muss ein Irrtum sein!" "Es ist kein Irrtum", zischte Jessica gereizt zurück, "meinst du, ich würde das Gesicht dieses Mörders je vergessen?! Nein, mein Freund, dein geschätzter Bruder hat meinen Geliebten auf dem Gewissen!"

"Eiri hätte so etwas niemals getan! Er war immer freundlich und liebenswürdig, selbst zu all den Scheißkerlen, die ihn schlechtgeredet haben! Er hätte niemals einem anderen Menschen das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, und es ihm vor allem nicht genommen!"

"Aber er hat! Meine Situation ist der lebende Beweis. Die Polizei hat Fotos. Fotos und übrigens auch ein aufschlussreiches Geständnis. Und rate mal, von wem."

"Ich glaube dir nicht. Ich würde nicht einmal Eiri selbst glauben, wenn er es mir ins Gesicht sagen würde! Ich kenne ihn! Er ist kein Mörder!"

"ABER ER HAT GEMORDET! MEINEN! VERLOBTEN!!!"

"DANN MUSS ER EINEN VERDAMMT GUTEN GRUND DAFÜR GEHABT HABEN!!!"

Jessica war von seinem Ausbruch nicht so beeindruckt, wie er gehofft hatte, und schnaufte nur abfällig: "Oh, ja. Natürlich hatte er nicht einfach zu Protokoll gegeben, dass er einfach nur ein besitzergreifender Psychopath war und seinen einzigen Freund mit niemandem hatte teilen wollen. Stattdessen hat er den Namen meines Verlobten in den Dreck gezogen, indem er behauptet hat, von ihm sexuell bedrängt und dann noch an zwei ihm unbekannte Tagelöhner verkauft worden zu sein, die er gleich mit abgeknallt hat. Lächerlich. Sie lagen übrigens irgendwo dort, wo du gerade stehst." Tatsuha horchte erleichtert auf und machte vorsorglich einige Schritte zur Seite: "Siehst du! Ich wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte! Es war Notwehr! So macht alles einen Sinn! Hätte er sich vielleicht vergewaltigen lassen sol-" Jessica trat so fest gegen den Tisch, dass er durch die Luft flog und an der Wand zersplitterte.

"NICHTS MACHT EINEN SINN! ER BRAUCHTE KEIN VERDAMMTES ARSCHLOCH! ER HATTE MICH!!!"

Sie wanderte rastlos auf und ab, während Tatsuha trotz langsam aufsteigenden Zorns weise die Lippen aufeinander presste: "Als ob er jemals sexuell frustriert gewesen wäre! Lass es mich dir sagen, wir hatten ein ausgefülltes Sexleben, er hatte es zu keinem Zeitpunkt nötig gehabt, auf deinen durchgeknallten Bruder zurückzugreifen! Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er nicht schwul war! Pft, sie haben Alkohol in seinem Blut gefunden, und anscheinend nicht zu knapp." Sie sah Tatsuha an und erkannte das Blitzen in seinen Augen: "Oh, du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Es war für alle anderen genauso klar, dass der Rausch ihn zu diesem Schritt getrieben haben musste. Dass er der miesen Klette nicht mehr nüchtern ins Gesicht sehen konnte, hat niemanden interessiert. Sie alle wollten nur das sehen, was ihnen mit dem Geld deines Schwagers golden eingerahmt wurde!"

Tatsuha starrte sie ratlos an: "Huh? Was meinst du damit?" "Er war es, der die Polizei... gebeten hat, Gras über die Sache wachsen zu lassen", erwiderte sie giftig, "Seguchi hat dafür gesorgt, dass die Untersuchung so oberflächlich wie möglich vonstattengegangen war, und dass sein armer, kleiner Eiri nicht zu sehr in die Mangel genommen wurde. Ich wurde nicht einmal verständigt. Offiziell war ein Student bei einem Auslandspraktikum verschwunden! Ich habe über ein ganzes verdammtes Jahr nicht gewusst, wo mein Verlobter abgeblieben war! Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen, was ich durchgemacht habe?!"

Tatsuha sah zu Boden. Er konnte ihr in diesem Fall nicht sicher widersprechen. Tohma hatte zweifellos das Geld und die Macht, verschiedenste Sachen zu vertuschen. Vorausgesetzt, es hatte sich tatsächlich um einen deutlichen Fall von Notwehr gehandelt, worüber in seinem Gehirn absolut kein Zweifel bestand, war seine Intervention also durchaus möglich. Und er hatte eine grobe Vorstellung davon, warum er es getan hatte. Einen echten, vorsätzlichen Mord, noch dazu an drei Männern, hätte aber auch ihn an die Grenzen seines Einflusses gebracht, darüber war er sich im Klaren. Doch er sah auch ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, ihr diese Gedanken mitzuteilen. Jessica brauchte offensichtlich fachmännische Hilfe. Und er war sicher einer der Letzten, von dem sie sich diesen Hinweis hätte gefallen lassen.

\---

Yuma streckte sich stöhnend in der Wanne aus. Nachdem sie ihn einladend angefunkelt hatte, hatte er einem warmen Vollbad in Kräuteröl letztendlich doch nicht widerstehen können, und lag nun inmitten mintgrüner Blubberbläschen, die angenehm duftend ab und zu in der Luft zerplatzten. Es war wirklich ein hervorragendes Mittel zur Entspannung, und er fühlte den Schmerz in seinen Gliedern bereits abklingen. Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass Tatsuha sich nicht mehr sonst wo herumtrieb und ihm Schwierigkeiten bereiten konnte, konnte er die Stille auch endlich wieder genießen.

Das Leben war gut zu ihm.

\---

"Hör mal", begann Tatsuha vorsichtig, "ich möchte dir danken, dass du mir diese Geschichte erzählt hast. Ich kann mir denken, dass da eine Menge schiefgelaufen ist und so, aber..." Er brach bedrückt ab und strich sich durchs Haar. Sie sah ihm nachdenklich dabei zu und bekundete schließlich: "Du glaubst mir nicht." "Das ist es nicht", wehrte Tatsuha energisch ab, "es ist sicher so abgelaufen, wie du gesagt hast, aber... Aber ich kann mir unter diesen Umständen einfach nicht vorstellen, dass mein Bruder der Täter ist. Er würde niemals töten! Nicht... nicht mit Absicht..."

"Könntest du mir mal sagen, woher ich Eiri Uesugi sonst kennen sollte", forderte sie ihn beinahe gelangweilt heraus, was ihm ein echtes amüsiertes Lachen entlockte. "Ich bitte dich", sagte er stolz, "Eiri ist ´ne Berühmtheit! Okay, in Amerika vielleicht nicht so. Aber es kann ja sein, dass du dich über mich schlau gemacht hast, nachdem ich Yuma so viele Probleme bereitet habe. Ohne es zu merken, wie ich betonen möchte." Sie setzte wieder diesen mitleidigen Gesichtsausdruck auf, den sie früher am Abend schon einmal bei ihm angewendet hatte: "Was für einen Grund hätte ich denn dafür, den Namen deines mir fremden Bruders für meine Geschichte zu missbrauchen?" Sie trat ihm erneut langsam entgegen und er fühlte ein Prickeln seinen Rücken heraufkrabbeln: "Vielleicht bist du verzweifelt?"

"Weswegen?"

"Dein Freund-"

"Verlobter."

"... Dein Verlobter ist tot, und niemand will dir sagen, wie es dazu kam und wer es getan hat. Ich verstehe dich ja, mit der Zeit kann so eine Ahnungslosigkeit ganz schön aufs Gemüt schlagen! Irgendwann sucht man dann nur noch einen Sündenbock, egal, wen es trifft, man will dem eigenen Herzen einfach nur noch Erleichterung verschaffen. Als du mich überprüft hast, ist dir eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen meinem Bruder und diesem gemeinen Kind aufgefallen, und nun meinst du, du hättest den Mörder gefunden."

"... Machst du dich über mich lustig?"

"Nein!"

Und es war die Wahrheit. Tatsuha angelte nach Strohhalmen. Er wünschte sich, dass seine etwas löchrige Theorie stimmen möge und weder Eiri noch Tohma etwas mit dieser grausigen Geschichte zu tun hatten. Tief in seinem Innern spürte er aber, dass sie zumindest irgendwie involviert waren. Wie sonst hätte er sich Yumas Schlafzimmer erklären sollen? Was ihn auf eine Frage brachte, die sich lange in seinem Unterbewusstsein versteckt hatte und nun an die Oberfläche grub: "Was... was spielt Yuma in all dem für eine Rolle...?"

Sie stand nun direkt vor ihm und hielt eine Hand auf: "Zuerst gib mir mal deine Motorradschlüssel." Er runzelte die Stirn: "Wozu?!" Sie sah ihn durchdringend an und schob ihm ihre Finger in den Solarplexus: "Jetzt!" Er lugte unsicher zu dem Mann an der Tür hinüber, der das Paar aufmerksam beobachtete, ballte eine Faust und zog mit der anderen die Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche, um sie in ihre Hand fallen zu lassen. "Dan~ ke", flötete sie...

Und warf sie in hohem Bogen durch eine der kaputten Fensterscheiben. "HE", schrie Tatsuha entrüstet auf, "bist du irre?!" Sein ganzer Körper zuckte nach vorn, verharrte jedoch augenblicklich, als ein metallenes Klicken, ähnlich dem, das er vor wenigen Tagen in seinem Bett hatte vernehmen müssen, durch die Luft hallte. Er blickte zur Seite und wurde blass, als er erkannte, dass der fremde Mann eine Pistole auf ihn richtete. Zudem grinste er ihn unverhohlen an und schwenkte die Waffe ein wenig Richtung Wand. Tatsuha ließ sich vorsichtig zurücksinken und wandte sich mit großen Augen an Jessica, die sich nicht einmal umgedreht hatte. »Was für ´nen Aufwand«, brummte der Mann seltsam gutgelaunt, »hättest du sie nicht gleich Jake geben können? Da unten ist ´ne Riesenmüllhalde, das dauert doch ewig, bis wir die Mühle anschmeißen können!« »Halt die Klappe«, knurrte Jessica, »so ist zumindest sichergestellt, dass ihr mich nicht in dem Augenblick stehen lasst, in dem ihr eure Bezahlung in der Tasche habt.«

Der Mann schnaufte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Tatsuhas Augen wurden hart: "Du hast ihnen meine Maschine versprochen?" "Yupp", bestätigte sie gleichgültig, "ich bin zwar nicht mehr knapp bei Kasse, aber für solche Idioten geb ich trotzdem nicht gerne mein Geld aus." Er atmete ein paarmal tief durch und schloss die Augen, um sich nicht in einem Wutanfall zu vergessen. Die Situation verlangte inzwischen eindeutig eine Menge Vernunft und Raffinesse und er begann damit, sich einzureden, dass sich gerade kein gewaltiger Kloß in seiner Kehle entwickelte. Er musste ruhig bleiben. Dies war Jessica, Yumas beste Freundin! Er hatte sich stundenlang angeregt mit ihr unterhalten! Es war undenkbar, dass diese gute Seele urplötzlich sein- oder irgendein- Leben bedrohen würde! War dies ihre Version von Humor? Er öffnete die Augen wieder und stellte die Frage noch einmal: "Was für eine Rolle spielt Yuma?" Sie sah ihn ungläubig an und schüttelte dann schmunzelnd den Kopf: "Du hast es wirklich noch nicht begriffen?"

"Ich würde trotzdem fragen."

"Verstehe."

"Jetzt sag es endlich! ... Bitte."

"Mein Verlobter hieß Yuki Kitazawa. Yumas echter kleiner Bruder."

\---

Yuma rubbelte aufgewärmt und selig mit einem flauschigen Handtuch seine Haare trocken, während er über den nun etwas kühl erscheinenden Flur tapste. Er konnte seine Kieferknochen bedrohlich knacken hören, als ihm das größte Gähnen dieses Abends entfuhr, und er ließ sich vollkommen ermattet auf sein Bett sinken. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich kurze Haare, denn dann wären sie allein durch die Reibungswärme getrocknet und er hätte nicht noch einmal aufstehen müssen. Er schlüpfte in seine Pyjamahosen und rieb sich ein ärgerlich brennendes Auge. "Meine Güte", dachte er, "soll ich tatsächlich mal bei Grace anrufen? Mitternacht durch und er ist immer noch nicht zurück?" Er warf einen Blick auf sein Handy und entschied sich dagegen. Tatsuha war schon oft wesentlich später heimgekommen. Er war nur etwas geschädigt durch den Ausriss, das war alles. Es war sicher alles in Ordnung.

Er streckte sich über das Bettlaken und löschte die Räucherstäbchen vor Yukis Bild, nahm es in die Hand und sah es eine Weile stumm an.

´Gute Nacht, Brüderchen. Hoffentlich bist du nicht zu sauer auf mich. Du kannst nicht sagen, dass ich´s nicht versucht hätte, nicht wahr?´

Er seufzte, stellte das Bild zurück, stand mit einem mühsamen Schwung auf und ging zur Tür, um seine noch viel zu feuchte Mähne zu föhnen.

Als er die Hand schon auf dem Türgriff hatte, stutzte er plötzlich. Mit gerunzelter Stirn wandte er sich dem Totenschrein zu und entdeckte einen zusammengefalteten Zettel, den er sich nicht erinnern konnte, hingelegt zu haben. Verwirrt hob er ihn auf und öffnete ihn, um die wenigen Zeilen zu überfliegen, die gleichmäßig darauf geschrieben standen.

Das Atmen fiel ihm auf einmal wesentlich schwerer als noch vor einigen Sekunden.

Er griff sich ans Herz und machte gekrümmt einige Schritte rückwärts, bis er an die Wand neben der Tür stieß. Dann ließ er das Papier achtlos fallen, sprintete zum Schrank, riss sich die Hose vom Leib, kleidete sich in Rekordgeschwindigkeit mit den erstbesten Sachen ein, die ihm entgegenfielen und rannte beim Verlassen des Zimmers beinahe die Tür ein. Als keine Minute später die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fiel, wehte ein leichter Durchzug durch das offenstehende Zimmer und drehte das Blatt, sodass die beschriftete Seite nach oben wies.

´Yu,

ich weiß, was für ein guter Mensch du bist, deswegen weiß ich auch, dass du dich nicht von ihm trennen wirst. Aber glaub mir, es wird dich umbringen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dich mir wegnehmen. Ich liebe dich zu sehr. Sie konnten uns damals nicht trennen, und jetzt sind sie zurück. Ich habe Angst, Yu! Und bevor wir noch einmal eine so schreckliche Zeit durchmachen müssen, werde ich es beenden. Ein für allemal. Keine Sorge, ich werde dich zusehen lassen, mein Geliebter. Sie werden ihren kleinen Spion niemals wiederfinden. Das wird sie lehren, uns in Frieden zu lassen.

In Liebe,  
Jess´

\---

"Was... was meinst du mit... echt...?"

"Oh bitte! Für wie blöd hältst du mich?!"

Jessica winkte ungeduldig ab, als würde sie darauf warten, dass sich Tatsuhas Haut wie eine Maske abschälen und die darunterliegenden, pechschwarzen Partien freilegen würde: "Du willst seinen Platz einnehmen! Aber meinst du im Ernst, dass dich Yu damals aus lauter Herzensgüte aufgelesen und nach Amerika mitgenommen hat?! HA! Du musst uns Amis für gehirnverkalkt halten! Kein Mensch nimmt dir ab, dass ausgerechnet du an Wunder glaubst!" Tatsuhas Pupillen wanderten betreten von einem Punkt zum anderen: "Aber... du meinst, er hat mich nur... wegen Yuki...?" Sie schüttelte resigniert den Kopf: "Schluss mit der Scharade. Denk doch mal nach. Yu hat dich illegal einwandern lassen. Er hat dir einen gefälschten Pass besorgt. Er hat dich unerlaubt bei sich wohnen lassen. Er hat dein Bike durch den Zoll geschleust. Er deckt deinen Job. Und er hat keinerlei Interesse daran, deiner Familie etwas über deinen Verbleib zu berichten. Man müsste ein völlig weltfremder Eremit auf irgendeinem Berg mitten im Ozean sein, um bei so viel Einsatz keinen Betrug zu wittern!"

Er dachte darüber nach. Natürlich waren ihm zwischendurch Zweifel gekommen. Aber Yuma hatte ihm nie- oder zumindest nur einmal- einen Grund gegeben, seine Motive anzuzweifeln. Sicher, er wollte die Wahrheit im Grunde auch nicht wissen. Er wollte einfach nur in Freiheit leben. Und das hatte ihm sein Freund ermöglicht. Welches Recht hätte er gehabt, die Mittel zu verurteilen?

Aber dass es darauf hinauslief, dass er selbst eines dieser "Mittel" war... Er erinnerte sich. Jetzt, wo er in dieser prekären Situation steckte, erinnerte er sich an das Bild, dass er in Yumas Tokioter Wohnung in dessen längst entsorgtem Mantel gefunden hatte. Er erinnerte sich, warum ihm Yuki- es war ihm nun ziemlich bewusst, dass es sich bei dem jüngeren der beiden Kinder um Yuki gehandelt haben musste- so seltsam vertraut vorgekommen war. Er hatte in auf einem anderen Bild gesehen. Als ältere Version, auf einem Foto, welches er einmal durch Zufall unter Eiris Wohnzimmertisch gefunden hatte. Und dessen kaum erwähnenswerte Betrachtung mit einem dreiwöchigen Hausverbot honoriert worden war.

"Heißt das... er will... Rache? Rache für... für seinen Bruder? Und will er mich... will er mich etwa..."

Sie sah ihn lange schweigend an. Dann lachte sie wie über einen gelungenen Witz: "Du bist wirklich gut, das muss ich dir lassen. Kein Wunder, dass er dir immer noch vertraut." Sie ging zum Fenster und schaute in die Nacht hinaus: "Yu war damals in Japan, um Seguchi zu töten." Sie hörte zufrieden, wie ihr Gefangener ein gurgelndes Ächzen ausstieß, und fuhr fort: "Beim Konzert sollte es geschehen. Er war nahe dran, aber dann ist ihm etwas dazwischengekommen. Dieses Etwas warst du. Und er ist dich nicht mehr losgeworden, wie dieses Zeug, dass sich bei Husten ganz hinten im Hals bildet und die ganze Zeit die Schleimhäute reizt. Und er hat dich hergebracht, mit dem einzigen Gedanken, deiner lieben Familie doch noch eins auswischen zu können."

Tatsuha kniff die Augen zusammen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Jessica kicherte vergnügt, als sie ihn schmollen sah, und wurde dann wieder ernst: "Aber Yu ist naiv. Hat nicht die geringste kriminelle Ader. Er versteht nicht, dass sie ihn stattdessen drangekriegt haben. Sie haben dich geschickt, nicht wahr? Wann habt ihr ihn aufgespürt? Wie seid ihr überhaupt auf ihn aufmerksam geworden?" Er brachte nur ein verständnisloses "Hm?" heraus.

"Du bist hier, um ihn zu reizen. Wie das Zeug im Hals. Du willst ihn so lange reizen, bis er wieder einen Fehler begeht, und ihm dann ein noch schlimmeres Vergehen anhängen, damit ihr ihn ein für allemal loswerden könnt, richtig? Mach mir nichts vor, ich durchschaue euer dreckiges Spiel."

Tatsuha war völlig verwirrt. Im ersten Moment hatte er sich vom glückseligen Nutznießer in ein bedauernswertes Opfer verwandelt, und jetzt war er plötzlich der kaltblütige Bösewicht? Was zum Teufel meinte sie?! "Ich glaube, du tickst nicht mehr ganz richtig", platzte es aus ihm heraus, "denkst du vielleicht, ich wäre freiwillig mit ihm mitgegangen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er mich hasst?!" Im nächsten Moment blieb ihm die eigene Spucke im Hals stecken, denn sie zog mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit ebenfalls eine Pistole aus ihrer Jacke und zielte damit direkt auf sein Gesicht.

"Kein vernünftiger Mensch wäre mit einem wildfremden Mann in ein weit entferntes Land gereist- gleichgültig, ob er nun gewusst hätte, dass er ihn hasst oder geglaubt hätte, dass er ihn liebt- ohne ein ganz bestimmtes Ziel zu verfolgen!"

Nun, sie hatte in diesem Punkt nicht ganz unrecht. Doch sie kannte Tatsuha Uesugi eben nicht besonders gut.

\---

Yuma raste weit über dem Tempolimit über den Highway und verfluchte seine Gutgläubigkeit in jeder verstreichenden Sekunde. Wie hatte er mit einer solchen Zuversicht daran glauben können, dass sie sich wieder beruhigen würde? Er hätte sich denken können, dass so etwas geschehen würde! Er hätte es sich denken müssen! Er kannte Jessica besser als jeder andere. Nichts, was sie tat, kam für ihn jemals überraschend. Also warum war er blind davon ausgegangen, dass die Nachricht von Tatsuhas Rückkehr sie von ihrem Adrenalintrip herunterholen würde?!

Und jetzt, jetzt war es vielleicht schon...

Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Nein. Es war sicher nicht zu spät. Er würde es schaffen.

Es kostete ihn zehn Minuten, um eine empörte Streife abzuhängen, die für kurze Zeit die Verfolgung auf den Raser aufnahm, ehe sie deprimiert aufgab, doch diese Spanne ermöglichte es ihm gleichzeitig, noch sehr viel schneller fahren zu können, da er nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte. Bald darauf folgte er einer Abfahrt, die er schon öfter in seinem Leben genommen hatte, als er sich hätte merken können. Nun dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis die Häuser eines ihm nur zu gut bekannten Viertels vor ihm aufragten. Häuser, die eines frischen Anstriches nur zu dringend bedurften. Und noch einigem anderem. Früher hatte er die Gegend als nicht so entsetzlich hässlich empfunden. Aber wenn du ein Familienmitglied verlierst, verliert selbst die unmittelbare Umgebung ihren Reiz, und du willst sie einfach nur noch ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste niederbrennen. Jessica musste sich in diesem Moment so fühlen. Und er hatte sie schon wieder im Stich gelassen, obwohl er ihr immer wieder versichert hatte, sie nicht allein zu lassen. Und für wen?

Tatsuha. Den Feind!

Yuma wich geschickt einem betrunkenen Stadtstreicher aus, der wie aus dem Nichts über die Straße taumelte. In Gegenden wie dieser musste man ständig mit so etwas rechnen. Und mit mehr. Hatte sie einige ihrer Kumpel aktiviert? Und wenn ja, wie viele? Er wusste, dass die Bewohner dieses Stadtteils keinen Freundschaftsdienst umsonst leisteten und hoffte inständig, dass Jessicas Barschaft für mehr als einen oder zwei Handlanger nicht ausgereicht hatte. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie sich zumindest einen angeschafft hatte, denn sie hatte offensichtlich vor, Tatsuha aus dem Weg zu räumen, und um eine Leiche fortzuschaffen, dafür reichte selbst ihre Erfahrung nicht aus.

Und endlich erkannte er von weitem sein Ziel. Das steinalte, graue Haus ragte ein Stück weiter empor als seine Nachbarn, und so erkannte Yuma schon aus einiger Entfernung einen Schatten, der sich andauernd von links nach rechts bewegte. War es der dritte Stock?

Yuma knirschte mit den Zähnen. Problem Nummer eins. Kurz vor der Kurve, die zu Jessicas ehemaligem Wohnhaus führte, stieg er von seinem Motorrad und stellte es am Straßenrand ab, um lautlos zur Häuserecke zu schleichen und in die Gasse zu spähen. Problem Nummer zwei saß mit einer Bierflasche jonglierend neben dem Eingang und würde kaum zu umgehen sein. Jetzt wusste er zumindest, dass sich hier tatsächlich etwas abspielte, was nicht ganz koscher war. Yuma überlegte. Er fischte sein Handy aus der Tasche. Wenn er Tatsuha und Jessica sicher herausbringen wollte, benötigte er dringend Hilfe.

"... Ja?"

"Hey, Corey. Ich brauche Unterstützung, und zwar verdammt schnell."

"Yuma? Wo bist du? Welche Art Unterstützung?"

"Die diskrete Sorte."

"Immer, wenn du dir Diskretion wünschst, geraten wir in Teufels Küche! Ich bin für die Musketiernummer. Alle für einen!"

"Corey, ich habe keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen, aber es geht um Leben und Tod!"

"Dann ist die diskrete Sorte erst recht unangebracht! Quatsch nicht rum und sag mir, wo du bist!"

"Versprich mir, dass du alleine kommst."

"Kitazawa, du weißt, dass ich mit sowas keine Witze mache, also-"

"Corey", zischte Yuma eindringlich in den Hörer und schnitt seinem Freund erfolgreich das Wort ab, "versprich mir, dass du alleine kommst!" Ein Massenauflauf würde Jessica nicht aus dieser verzwickten Situation helfen, ihr eher noch die Last von zu vielen Zeugen aufbürden. Wenn es nur Tatsuha war, den es zu überzeugen galt, hatte er vielleicht eine Chance. Er konnte seinen rotblonden Kollegen förmlich mit sich ringen sehen, doch schließlich schnaufte es geschlagen durch die Leitung: "Okay, ich habe verstanden. Jetzt sag schon, wo ich dich finde." Yuma atmete erleichtert auf: "Danke, Corey. Ich bin in der vierund-"

Ein Klicken ertönte, ein kurzes Piepen und dann war alles still. Yuma sah verdutzt auf sein Handy und schüttelte es ein paarmal, setzte es wieder ans Ohr und wählte nochmal Coreys Nummer. Nichts geschah. Als er es mit zunehmend nervösem Zittern in den Fingern aus- und wiederanstellte, blitzte einige Male ein durchgestrichener Quader auf und erlosch dann. Yuma sperrte die Augen auf und hätte das Gerät beinahe an der nächstbesten Häuserwand zerschmettert. Stattdessen begnügte er sich mit einem stummen Schrei.

Sein Akku hatte den Geist aufgegeben.


	16. Vergebung ist ein feiges Wort

"Du hast etwas vor, und ich werde verhindern, dass du damit durchkommst."

Panik breitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer in Tatsuhas Verstand aus. Nicht schon wieder! Warum schien er in letzter Zeit für viele Leute ein höchst attraktives lebendiges Ziel abzugeben?! Behutsam hob er die Hände und brachte tatsächlich einige Worte aus seinem staubtrockenen Mund hervor: "Hey! Wa... warte einen Moment! Was hast du denn vor?! Du hast mir doch sicher nicht diese ganze Geschichte erzählt, um mich jetzt umzunieten, oder?!" "Ich habe sie dir erzählt, um deine Reaktionen auszutesten", erwiderte Jessica, als wäre er ein Idiot, "ich wollte eine hochnäsige Bestätigung hören, dass du es auf Yu abgesehen hast. Ich dachte mir, dass es mir dann vielleicht leichter fallen würde." "Aber ich will ihm nicht schaden", piepste Tatsuha verzweifelt und räusperte sich schnell, "er ist mein Freund, und mein Gönner! Ich beiße doch nicht die Hand ab, die mich auf Wolken trägt, Jess! Ich bin vielleicht ein bisschen dumm, aber doch kein Volltrottel! Ich verdanke ihm mehr als ich ihm jemals zurückgeben kann, da denkst du doch nicht wirklich, dass ich ihn verpfeife!"

Jessica runzelte ganz leicht die Stirn, und mit Erleichterung erkannte er einen Hauch von Zweifel in ihren Augen. Wenn er es schaffte, ihr Vertrauen zu wecken, kam er vielleicht noch einmal mit heiler Haut davon. Dann würde er flüchten können. Zu Yuma vielleicht. Oder zu Grace. Oder in die japanische Botschaft, um dort Tohma anrufen zu können und auf Knien um Verzeihung zu bitten, bis er ihn abholen kam.

Aber er würde Yuma nicht verpfeifen.

"Warum ist Yuma nicht hier", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme, "wenn er mich ebenso tot sehen will wie du, enthältst du ihm dann nicht den besten Teil vor?" Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft zuckte sie vor ihm zurück und er begriff sofort, dass es aus Schuldbewusstsein geschah. Hoffnung regte sich in ihm. Konnte es sein, dass Yuma doch nicht mehr ganz so sehr auf Rache aus war, wie sie ihm weismachen wollte? Immerhin lag fast ein halbes Jahr dazwischen, in dem er eine ganze Menge... Dinge mit ihm veranstaltet hatte. Tatsuha kannte sein eigenes Charisma sehr gut. Hatte sich Yuma tatsächlich all die Zeit dagegen wehren können? Er atmete angestrengt durch und entschied, dass es eine Spur war, die es zu verfolgen lohnte: "Jess... Tust du das alles hier... gegen seinen Willen?"

Ihre Augen verhärteten sich zu einem eisigen Blau, als sie ohne jede Warnung abdrückte.

\---

Der Späher an der Eingangstür sah misstrauisch auf, als sich in seinem Gesichtsfeld etwas regte. Ein hochgewachsener Mann kam leise singend und weit weniger unauffällig torkelnd um die Ecke geschlendert und blieb, als er den Treppenaufgang und das Motorrad von Jessicas Begleiter erreicht hatte, leicht schwankend davor stehen. Anscheinend musterte er das Gefährt, was dem Aufpasser einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Was, wenn der Typ das Ding kannte? Er war nicht wie ein Penner gekleidet, eher wie ein mittelständiger Büroangestellter. Es war nicht zu weit hergeholt, dass ihm Bike und Besitzer vertraut sein könnten.

Der junge Mann rappelte sich auf und spazierte zu dem offenbar beschwipsten Neuankömmling hinüber. Besser, er wurde den Kerl schnell los, ehe sich die Müllsäcke vermehrten. "Na, Kumpel", grüßte er grinsend, "kann ich dir vielleicht weiterhelfen?" Der Fremde schreckte auf, und nun erkannte er erstaunt, dass er einen Helm trug, dessen Sichtschutz bei dem Ruck zuklappte. Ehe er die seltsame Erscheinung kommentieren konnte, erklang es dumpf und mit gelegentlichen Pausen, wenn der Alkohol im Magen Freudenhüpfer machte, weil er sich in der Blutbahn so wohl fühlte: "Oh! Oh, nein, isch... ah... schuche nur mein Motorrad...! Habesch... habesch hier irgendwo abgeschtellt... und... hm... isch könnte schwören, dasch isch esch hier abgeschtellt habe... Nein?"

Die Augenbraue des Spähers zuckte. Na toll, ausgerechnet jetzt verirrte sich so ein Spinner in diese gottverlassene Gegend. Wollte in dem Zustand noch Motorrad fahren! Die Bullen hätten ihn schneller eingelocht, als er das Zündschloss hätte finden können. Und nebenbei hätte er sie auf ihre kleine Party aufmerksam gemacht. "Schö... schönes Schtück hascht du hier, Freund", ertönte es weiter, "Isch... isch doch deinsch, oder?" "Klar, Mann", seufzte er, "aber weißt du was? Ich glaube, ich hab dein Bike gesehen!"

"Eh... ehrlisch?!"

"Ja, Mann! Geh einfach die Straße zurück und immer der Nase nach, Hauptsache, weit weg von hier. Erstens wirst du dann sicher irgendwann drauf stoßen und zweitens wird dir heute Nacht nichts Schlimmes passieren, kapiert?"

"Kapirscht, Freund! Dange! Oh... Kann isch disch noch um einen klitschekleinen Gefallen bitten?"

Der Späher stöhnte genervt und folgte einem Wink mit der Hand, näherzukommen. Im nächsten Augenblick war die Welt um ihn herum abgestellt.

Yuma ließ den Bewusstlosen leise zu Boden gleiten und nahm den Helm ab, mit dem er ihm eine so harte Kopfnuss verpasst hatte, wie es ihm möglich gewesen war. Problem Nummer eins war kaum der Rede wert gewesen. Möglicherweise hatte er Glück und der Weg zu seinen Freunden war ein Spaziergang im Park.

In diesem Augenblick knallte ein Schuss durch die Nacht. Die Rationalität verließ das sinkende Schiff, als Yumas Verstand zu einem Eisberg gefror und er blindlings lossprintete.

\---

Tatsuha entließ den gestockten Atem in einem langen, zittrigen Zug. Vorsichtig blickte er schräg hinter sich und sah noch ein bisschen Putz dort abbröckeln, wo sich das Einschussloch befand. "Halt dein Maul", drohte es von vorne, "halt dein Maul, oder ich stopfe es dir mit Blei!" Er wandte sich langsam zurück an Jessica, die ihn noch immer zielsicher im Visier hatte. "Tu nicht so, als würdest du ihn kennen", knurrte sie voller unterdrücktem Zorn, "du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie er tickt! Ich tue nichts- NICHTS- gegen seinen Willen! Ich tue alles- ALLES- für ihn! Und du Scheißbalg maßt dir an, zu denken, ihn nach ein paar kläglichen Monaten durchschaut zu haben?! FICK DICH! Du weißt nichts ! GAR NICHTS! Du weißt nicht, wie es ist, nur einen einzigen Menschen zu haben, der dich versteht! Der wirklich weiß, wie es in dir aussieht! Der als Einziger in der Lage ist, deine Welt ein bisschen strahlen zu lassen, eine Welt, die von dieser verfluchten Trauer so tiefschwarz ist, dass die Dunkelheit selbst deine Schreie verschluckt! Du hast keine AHNUNG!"

"Jess", presste er hervor, "redest du von Yuma... oder von dir?"

\---

Der Mann in der Lobby konnte sich gerade mal auf die Beine und zur Seite retten, als die Tür aufgetreten wurde und ein Mann nach minimaler Orientierungspause ohne abzubremsen auf ihn losgestürmt kam. Zuerst dachte er schadenfroh, dass der Angreifer den Überraschungsmoment eingebüßt hatte und nun wahrscheinlich nicht wusste, wie es weitergehen sollte. Er sollte keine Sekunde später eines Besseren belehrt werden, als der Tisch, den er als Stuhl missbraucht hatte, wie ein Fallbeil auf seine Schulterpartie niedersauste und darauf zerbrach. Den Schrei, der ihm über die Lippen gleiten wollte, schob eine geballte Faust sehr erfolgreich zurück in die Bronchien, und somit entfleuchte ihm nur ein tonloses Ächzen.

Yuma wartete nicht, bis der Körper den Boden berührte, sondern stürmte durch den Saal die Treppe bis zum dritten Stock hinauf. Der Schatten auf dem Hinweg war ihm in der Hektik entfallen, und so erstaunte ihn das Bein, über welches er spontan stolperte und der Länge nach hinfiel. Sofort stürzte sich ein schweres Gewicht auf ihn und versuchte, einen dicken Arm um seinen Hals zu schlingen. Yuma boxte geistesgegenwärtig mit einem Ellenbogen rückwärts, anstatt sich damit aufzuhalten, den Würgegriff lockern zu wollen. Er traf ein fleischiges Gesicht, welches schmerzerfüllt quiekte und ihn tatsächlich losließ. Er rollte sich ab, stieß mit dem Bein an etwas Hartes und trat zu. Ein Blecheimer schepperte durch die Luft und genau gegen die Nase eines untersetzten Mannes, den Yuma in der Finsternis nicht richtig erkennen konnte. Ein Stöhnen ertönte, doch war das Geschoss viel zu leicht, um effektiven Schaden anzurichten, und so erfolgte der Gegenangriff zu schnell.

Yuma ächzte laut auf, als sich ein Fuß in seinem Magen grub. Und ein zweites Mal. Und ein drittes. Den vierten Tritt fing er mit den Armen ab und drehte ein Gelenk aus seiner Schale. Ein nur gedämpfter Schrei ertönte, weil Yuma seinen Gegner dabei gekonnt auf den Bauch gezwungen , sich auf ihn geworfen und ihm das Gesicht in den abgewetzten Teppich gedrückt hatte. Er packte eine völlig wertlose Vase von einer niedrigen Kommode und hob sie hoch über den Kopf. "Warte", ertönte es verzweifelt aus der Wolle, "ich kann dich zu ihnen bringen!" Er schlug zu, stand etwas unsicher auf, als sich der Mann nicht mehr rührte und wischte sich ein bisschen Speichel vom Mund: "Ich brauche keinen Fremdenführer, vielen Dank." Damit wandte er sich zum Gehen.

Leider war dieser Gegner ein härterer Brocken als die beiden anderen. Und ein gefährlicherer. Das wurde Yuma schmerzhaft bewusst, als er ein weiteres Mal auf dem Gesicht landete und zwischen dem Pfeifen in seinen Ohren plötzlich auch das Entsichern einer Waffe vernahm. Blitzschnell rollte er sich zur Seite und entkam so nur knapp dem Schuss. Und er hatte nicht die Absicht, dem Mann eine weitere Gelegenheit zum Abdrücken zu geben. Deshalb fuhr seine Hand wie von selbst zu seinem Schulterhalfter, zog die Browning und feuerte.

\---

Ein Schuss schreckte sowohl Jessica als auch ihren Freund an der Tür auf. Ein weiterer ließ sie sich nervöse Blicke zuwerfen. Der Mann zappelte nervös und schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob er lieber durch die Tür oder durchs Fenster fliehen wollte: »Scheiße! Hat uns etwa jemand erwischt?!« Jessica fasste sich recht schnell wieder und schnalzte nur wütend mit der Zunge: »Unmöglich. Hier lebt weit und breit doch keine Sau, die sich um das Wohlergehen ihrer Mitmenschen kümmern würde! Das ist sicher nur Frankie. Schwachkopf. Kaum spendiere ich ihm ´ne Knarre, schon fühlt er sich wie Freischütz und ballert auf harmlose Ratten. Geh und sag ihm, dass er sich gefälligst eine andere Zeit für sein Jagdfieber aussuchen soll!«

Er sah sie zweifelnd an, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und verschwand im Flur. Sie starrte Tatsuha zornig an: "Hast du auch nur ein Wort von dem gehört, was ich gesagt habe?! Du sollst gefälligst nicht so tun, als wüsstest du Bescheid! Natürlich rede ich von Yu, du verdammter kleiner Bauernfänger! Er ist mein Freund, und ich werde ihn beschützen. Egal, was ich dafür tun muss!" Sie hob die Pistole an, und ihre Augen füllten sich mit gestressten Tränen: "Ich hab genug von dieser Angst! Du Dreckskerl wirst uns nicht mehr wehtun können! KEINER VON EUCH VERSCHISSENEN ARSCHLÖCHERN!!!"

Als ein weiterer Schuss erklang, kniff Tatsuha reflexartig die Augen zu. Als jedoch einige Sekunden vergingen, ohne dass eine scharlachrote Schmerzwelle über ihn hinwegrollte, wagte er es wieder, sie zu öffnen.

Und tat es gerade rechtzeitig, um Yuma durch die Tür stürmen, sich wie eine Wand vor ihm aufbauen und mit felsenfestem Griff seine eigene Waffe auf Jessica richten zu sehen.

Er hatte keine Zeit dazu, sich zu überlegen, was gerade passiert war, denn Yumas Hand fuhr in seinen Rücken, packte ihn am Handgelenk und drückte ihn fest in die hinter ihnen liegende Mauer. Zitternd sah er über eine breite Schulter hinweg auf Jessica.

Die junge Frau schien fassungslos, als ob sie nicht einmal nach einer ausdrücklichen Einladung damit gerechnet hatte, ihren Freund an diesem Ort anzutreffen. "Yu", flüsterte sie entgeistert, "was... was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du... du hättest Nachtschicht?" Er ging gar nicht auf ihre Beschwerde ein: "Ich bin hier, Jess. Alles wird gut. Nimm die Waffe runter." Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf: "Yu, du weißt nicht, was du tust! Ich muss es tun!" "Du musst gar nichts", widersprach er ihr ebenso heftig, "du bist durcheinander, das verstehe ich. Und er auch, richtig?" Er neigte den Kopf ein ganz klein wenig zur Seite, um Tatsuha hinter sich ein Zeichen zu geben, auf der Stelle zu antworten. Und vorher ganz genau zu überlegen, wie diese Antwort auszusehen hatte.

Tatsuha nickte eifrig, obwohl sie es kaum sehen konnte, und brachte mühsam hervor: "Klar! Versteh ich absolut!" Er spürte, wie ihm die Kontrolle entglitt. Wo die erwartete Welle des Schmerzes ausgeblieben war, breitete sich jetzt eine Woge der Erleichterung in ihm aus, die ihm weiche Knie bescherte und ihn für ein paar Sekunden schwindeln ließ. Yuma war bei ihm. Und er stand auf seiner Seite! Seine beiden Hände entwickelten ein Eigenleben und krampften sich in den festen Stoff von Yumas Mantel, während seine Stirn auf ein Schulterblatt sank. "Siehst du", hörte er die weiche, dunkle Stimme versichern, "du bist nicht allein. Wir sind bei dir! Lass uns darüber reden, Jess!" Eine Pause trat ein, so als wenn sie ernsthaft darüber nachdenken würde. Doch an Yumas verspannten Schultern erkannte er, dass seine Überzeugungsversuche nicht von Erfolg gekrönt waren.

"Nein... Nein, er macht uns was vor! Siehst du es nicht, Yu?! Siehst du nicht sein falsches Gesicht?!"

"Nein, Jess, ich sehe es nicht. Er hat mich oft angeflunkert, aber nie faustdick belogen!"

"Du bist blind, Yu! Du bist... voreingenommen! Deine Schuldgefühle versperren dir die Sicht darauf, was für eine falsche Schlange er ist! Er will dich ausliefern!"

"Er hätte jedes Recht dazu."

"Bitte, geh zur Seite. Es wird ganz schnell gehen, ich verspreche es! Wenn du ihn laufen lässt, wird er unser Leben zerstören!"

"Ich hab versucht, ihm seins zu nehmen!"

"GEH ZUR SEITE!!!"

"NEIN!!!"

Tatsuha wurde von Yumas Arm ein Stück nach links gezogen, als Jessica versuchte, ihn von rechts zu umrunden: "Mädchen, es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der nächste Schnüffler bei uns auf der Matte stehen würde, schnallst du das nicht?! Ist das das Leben, das du dir wünschst? In meinen Ohren klingt das eher nach ständiger Angst und Isoliertheit! Ich will so etwas nicht. Weder für mich, noch für dich, Jess! Bitte! Nimm. Die. Waffe. Runter!" Zum ersten Mal seit seinem Auftauchen schien sie zu registrieren, dass auch er eine Waffe hatte. Und damit rigoros auf ihre Brust zielte. "Du...", stammelte sie ungläubig, "du richtest eine Waffe auf mich? Obwohl du weißt, wie sehr ich sie hasse?!" Yuma atmete durch und antwortete so sanft wie möglich: "Du zwingst mich dazu. Nimm deine runter, und ich steck meine weg. Was meinst du, ist das ein Vorschlag?"

"Aber... dann läuft er weg! Er ist ein flinkes Wiesel, er wird weglaufen!"

"Nein, das wird er nicht. Er wird bei uns bleiben und sich anhören, was wir ihm zu sagen haben. Richtig, Junge?"

"JA... Ja, klar! Ich hör´s mir an! Ich wette, ihr habt einen guten Grund für... all das..."

"Siehst du? Er ist in Ordnung! Bitte, Jess! BITTE!"

Die Stimme brach beim letzten Teil etwas, und Tatsuha konnte sich lebhaft die Verzweiflung vorstellen, die Yuma gerade verspürte. Er dachte an ein Jahr lang Hoffnung, die brutal zerschlagen worden war, und Mitgefühl vibrierte in seinem Herzen. Eine Freundin war eine Freundin, ob sie nun psychische Divergenzen aufwies oder nicht. Und im Moment zwang er ihn dazu, sich gegen Jessica und für eine flunkernde Rotznase zu entscheiden, die er kaum kannte. Sein Griff verfestigte sich.

Auch Jessica schien endlich von Yumas Bekundungen erreicht zu werden, denn als er es wagte, erneut über die stramme Schulter zu lugen, senkten sich ihre Hände zusehends. War sie endlich zur Vernunft gekommen? "Yu, ich", die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen gesammelt hatten, quollen über und liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter, "ich..." Yuma ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen und entspannte sich etwas: "Ich weiß, Jess. Ich weiß. Es kommt alles in Ordnung. Versprochen."

Und in diesem Augenblick stürzte der Mann, der Tatsuha zuvor die Tür versperrt hatte, hinein und riss seine Pistole hoch, um direkt auf Yumas Kopf zu zielen.

"NEIN", schrie Jessica panisch und hielt ihm eine Hand entgegen, doch es kümmerte ihren Komplizen nicht. Yuma reagierte jedoch ähnlich schnell, und fast gleichzeitig mit dem Krachen der Tür, die gegen die Wand knallte, hatte er umgeschwenkt und feuerte in schneller Abfolge dreimal auf den Eindringling, der daraufhin gegen den Türrahmen geschleudert wurde und stöhnend daran zu Boden sank. Seine instinktive Reaktion hatte aber den Nachteil, dass er damit ein Stück freie Schussbahn auf Tatsuha freilegte, der, abgelenkt von der Aufregung zu seiner Rechten, zusätzlich zur Seite sprang. Und dessen Augen sich entsetzt weiteten, als Jessica ihre Waffe wieder erhob und abdrückte.

Und wieder schloss er in stillem Gebet seine Augen. Und wieder kam nicht der erwartete Schmerz. Oder zumindest nicht die Menge davon, die er sich vorgestellt hatte. Stattdessen traf ihn ein schweres Gewicht volle Breitseite und stieß ihn hart gegen die Wand, sodass sein Hinterkopf gegen die Mauer prallte und ihm einen dumpfen Stich in die Schläfen versetzte. Er hob beide Hände zum Gesicht und ächzte leise: "A... Autsch! Huh?" Verdattert sah er auf und auf den etwas gekrümmten Rücken seines Freundes. Und dann erbleichte er in schrecklicher Vorahnung.

Yuma hatte sich im letzten Moment vor ihn schieben können, bevor die Kugel den Lauf von Jessicas Pistole verlassen hatte. Und sie für ihn abgefangen.

Seine linke Hand, die er nicht zum Zielen benötigte, hob sich und presste sich auf eine Stelle an seiner linken Hüfte und Tatsuha flehte instinktiv zu allen Gottheiten, die er kannte, dass keine lebenswichtigen Organe zerschmettert worden waren. Das Blut, das begann, tröpfchenweise auf den schmutzigen Boden zu kleckern, ließ Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen, und er hielt sich erschüttert den Mund zu.

"Ah..."

Jessicas bestürztes Halbwort drang in seine Ohren, ohne dass er es wirklich hörte. In diesem Moment konnte er nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sie hatte Yuma angeschossen.

Dieser stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf und richtete sich, nachdem er von der Wucht des Treffers zusammengezuckt war, wieder ein wenig auf. "Jess", presste er hervor und schluckte trocken, "es ist okay. Es ist... nichts passiert." "Was soll das heißen, es ist nichts passiert", brüllte sie ihn schockiert an, "du... du bist..." Ihre Stimme schwächelte.

"Du bst... verletzt... Ich... ich habe dich..."

Er hob ruckartig den Kopf: "DU HAST GAR NICHTS!" Leiser fügte er hinzu, als sie heftig zusammenzuckte: "Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Komm..." Er streckte ihr seine nun blutverschmierte Hand entgegen, auf die sie voller Schrecken hinabblickte: "... gib mir deine Waffe und lass uns dem endlich ein Ende setzen." Sie rieb sich die Stirn und rang sichtlich nach Luft: "Ah... AH... AHH...! Das kann nicht wahr sein! Ich habe... ich habe... ich wollte doch nur..." Und quälend langsam hob sie den Kopf und starrte mit kalter Verbitterung direkt in Tatsuhas Gesicht.

"Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

Er schrumpfte in sich zusammen und krallte sich einmal mehr in Yumas Mantel fest. So sehr ihn der Zustand seines Freundes auch besorgte, so viel Angst hatte er davor, das nächste Opfer zu sein. Yuma schien erhebliche Schmerzen zu haben. Und Jessica schien das letzte bisschen Verstand verloren zu haben.

Wieder schob Yuma ihn schützend weiter hinter sich, in der Hoffnung, ein unüberwindbares Hindernis für sie darzustellen. Sein Handicap bereitete ihm größte Schwierigkeiten und er klang nicht mehr ganz so beherrscht wie zuvor: "Ist... ist es nicht! Es ist... weder seine, noch deine, noch... meine Schuld. Ich bin dir... bin dir nicht böse, Jess, leg einfach... leg einfach die Waffe weg und lass es gut... sein!" Doch sie war zu aufgebracht, um auch nur ein Wort von dem zu verstehen. "Es ist alles seine Schuld", kreischte sie aufgebracht. "Ist es nicht", brüllte Yuma, am Ende seiner Geduld angelangt, zurück.

"ALLES, ALLES IST SEINE SCHULD!"

"NEIN, VERDAMMT... NOCHMAL!"

Und nun brachen all ihre Dämme. Sie heulte offen und ohne den kleinsten Versuch, sich zusammenzureißen. "Doch, verdammt nochmal", äffte sie ihren Freund nach, "er, sein verfluchter Bruder, seine ganze vermaledeite Sippschaft! Wenn sie nicht wären, wäre damals nie etwas passiert!"

"Er kann nichts... für seine Geburt!"

"ER KONNTE ETWAS FÜR DEINEN TOD!!!"

Yuma hielt die Luft an und sah ihr durchdringend ins Gesicht: "Jess. Konzentrier dich. Sie mich an." Tatsuha runzelte die Stirn. Was lief hier ab? Yumas... Tod? War es nur ein Versprecher ihrerseits, oder verlor Jessica zusehends den Bezug zur Realität?

"SEIN BESCHISSENER EGOISMUS HAT UNS DAS GENICK GEBROCHEN! WOMIT HABEN WIR DAS VERDIENT?!"

"Jess, sieh mich an. Erkennst... du mich?"

"ICH LASS DICH NICHT NOCH EINMAL STERBEN! JETZT GEH ZUR SEITE!!!"

"Das werde... ich nicht! Jess, sieh mich... an! Ich... bin Yuma! Ich bin nicht Yuki!"

"ZUR SEITE!!!"

"NEIN!!!"

"Warum bist du auf seiner Seite", kreischte sie aufgelöst, "wie kannst du ihn verteidigen, nach allem, was er uns angetan hat?! Wie kannst du..." Sie brach ab und starrte ihn aus tränenverschwommenen Augen an. Ihr Blick fiel auf die blutdurchtränkte Stelle seines Shirts. Und plötzlich sank sie wie in Zeitlupe auf die Knie.

"Du... bist noch immer sauer auf mich, nicht wahr?"

Yumas Hände zitterten. Tatsuha hoffte inständig, dass er dem Geschehen besser folgen konnte als er selbst, denn Jessica sah nun beinahe so aus, als wäre ihre gesamte Welt in sich zusammengebrochen. Obwohl sie noch immer die Pistole auf sie gerichtet hielt, schien sie auf einmal wie ein unsicheres Kind, dass nicht mehr wusste, in welche Richtung die Mutter gelaufen war. Und Yuma war nervös. Und angeschossen. Jessicas Stimme klang weinerlich.

"Du wirfst mit noch immer vor, dass ich dich nicht aufgehalten habe, nicht wahr?"

"Nein, Jess. Yuki hätte... das niemals getan, das weißt... du! Und jetzt sieh... mich um Gottes Willen an!"

Sie tat es, und ihr Blick war leer.

"Es ist seine Schuld. Aber letztendlich... habe ich dir die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt. Ich habe dich vor die Wahl gestellt. Ich habe gedroht, dich in einer schwierigen Zeit allein zu lassen."

"Du hast... nichts Falsches getan! Nimm die Waffe... runter!"

"Ich habe dich dazu getrieben, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen..."

"Hör auf! Nimm... die Waffe runter!"

"Ich habe es ihm ermöglicht, dir wehzutun."

"NIMM DIE WAFFE RUNTER!"

Jessica lächelte ihn an. Es war ein strahlendes Lächeln, wie er es von ihr gewohnt war. Nur verrieten ihm die Tränen, die in stillen Bächen von ihrem Kinn tropften, dass es nicht von Herzen kam. Sie unterbrach den Blickkontakt nicht, als sie leise flüsterte: "Ich wollte dich so sehr, dass es wehtat. In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten. Dabei habe ich es überhaupt nicht verdient, deine Frau zu werden." Ihre Hände hoben sich, und Yuma stieß seinen Schützling unsanft gegen die Wand, sodass dieser stolperte und ein Stück zusammensackte: "Scheiße! Hör auf!" Jessica verschwand aus Tatsuhas Blickfeld, und so bekam er nicht mit, dass sie nicht auf seiner Höhe stoppte.

"Jess!"

Tatsuha fing sich und stützte sich an der Mauer ab, um sich wieder gerade aufrichten zu können.

"JESS!!!"

Ein letzter Schuss fuhr Tatsuha durch Mark und Bein und ließ ihn verharren. Langsam und mit Mühe, zu atmen, drehte er den Kopf und horchte. Hatte sie Yuma etwa... noch einmal getroffen? Der Rücken, den er anstarrte, war stocksteif, nur ein leichtes Zittern verriet, dass der Besitzer noch am Leben war. Er tastete vorsichtig nach einem steinharten Schulterblatt.

"... Yu... ma...?"

"... Mach die Augen zu."

"Wa...?"

Mit einem Ruck drehte sich der Brünette um und schlug beide Hände rechts und links von Tatsuha gegen die Wand: "MACH DIE AUGEN ZU!!!" Tatsuha schreckte zusammen und tat automatisch, wie geheißen. Yumas Stimme hatte keinen Widerspruch geduldet. Er quiekte entsetzt, als ihn sein Freund anschließend eisern am Oberarm packte und ihn unter stetigem Stolpern seinerseits zur Tür zerrte. Dort warf er ihn hochkant auf den dunklen Flur.

Tatsuha schrie erschrocken und riss die Augen auf, als er ausrutschte und schmerzhaft auf den Hosenboden landete. Er sah auf und blickte direkt in stechende, braune Pupillen. Yuma sah voller Abscheu auf ihn herab und knurrte dann drohend: "Rühr dich... rühr dich nicht vom Fleck. Komm mir ja nicht... nach. Wenn du diese Tür... auch nur streichelst, breche... ich dir alle Finger." Tatsuha konnte nur verständnislos nicken, ehe Yuma sie mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zuschlug.

Was war geschehen? Warum hatte er ihn so... erschüttert angesehen?

Im Zimmer trat Yuma über die Leiche des Komplizen hinweg zu dem stillen Körper, der vor dem Fenster im matten Licht am Boden lag. Eine stetig wachsende Lache aus dunkler Flüssigkeit hatte sich dort gebildet, wo Jessicas Kopf auf die Dielen gefallen war. Er würde den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht niemals vergessen, das war ihm schmerzlich bewusst. Sie schien erst zufrieden gewesen zu sein, als die Mündung ihre Schläfe gestreift hatte. Sein Gehirn war wie leergefegt, und es bereitete ihm Übelkeit, sich an die Sekunde zu erinnern, in der es ihres in die staubige Luft gespritzt hatte.

Er ging neben ihr in die Hocke und legte zwei Finger an ihren Puls. Es war eine beinahe schon automatisch erfolgende Geste, und er ließ es zu, obwohl er wusste, dass sie tot war. "Du hast es geschafft", dachte er emotionslos, als er sie bestätigt zurückzog, "du hast immer gesagt, dass Vergebung eine Entschuldigung für Schwächlinge sei, die zu feige sind, sich ihrer Verantwortung zu stellen. Sieh dich an, Jess. Du konntest nicht einmal dir selbst verzeihen." Mit der größten Sorgfalt, ihre Lage nicht zu verändern, griff er in ihre Jacke und wühlte in den Innentaschen herum, bis er ihr Handy ertastete und hervorzog. Wie im Gegenzug streifte er sich den Mantel ab und legte ihn behutsam über den Körper.

Beim Aufstehen fuhr eine übermächtige Pein durch seine Glieder und er fiel beinahe auf die Fensterbank, an der er sich daraufhin japsend abstützte. Das Gesicht zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse verzogen, gönnte er sich ein kurze Pause, ehe er das Handy aufklappte und Coreys Nummer heraussuchte.

Irgendwie wirkte es beruhigend, die flapsige Begrüßung seines Kollegen zu hören, die nach einer kurzen Wartezeit und einem leisen Klicken ertönte.

"Yo. Hör mal zu, Giftspritze, ich hab im Moment echt Wichtigeres zu tun, als mich mit dir rumzuärgern, okay? Ich will nur eins wissen: Hast du ´ne Ahnung, wo sich Yuma rumtreibt?"

"Vierundzwanzigste... Hill Street. Du brauchst nicht mehr... allein zu kommen."

"Yuma?! Du ARSCHLOCH!!! Weißt du eigentlich, was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe, seit du mich vorhin abgewürgt hast?!"

"Ich habe nicht aufgelegt. Mein... Akku war leer."

"Dann tu gefälligst endlich mal was wegen dieser Antiquität! Nicht mal das GPS hat mehr funktioniert! Ich renn hier auf dem ZAHNFLEISCH! Was zum Teufel ist los bei dir?! Ich habe mir schon-"

"Jess ist tot."

"- alle möglichen Horrorvisionen ausgem... Was?"

"Ich brauch dich hier. Spiel von mir aus die Musketiernummer. Es ist nicht mehr wichtig. Und bestell einen Krankenwagen, wo du schon dabei bist. Ich hab hier zwei Leichen und, wenn sie sich inzwischen nicht erholt haben und getürmt sind, drei Verletzte rumliegen, also treib die Jungs ein bisschen an."

"Hey, warte mal, ich fürchte, ich hab den ersten Teil nicht ganz verstanden, könntest du den wieder-"

Yuma legte auf. Er stülpte stöhnend eine Hand über die Wunde und dachte: "Ah... Vier Verletzte. Scheiße, das brennt..." Mit einem letzten Seitenblick auf seine Freundin verließ er das Zimmer.

Draußen hob Tatsuha aufgescheucht das Gesicht von den Knien, als er die Tür klappern hörte. Mit einem besorgten Laut wollte er sich auf Yuma stürzten, doch dieser streckte ihm drohend eine Hand entgegen: "Bleib, wo du bist!" Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete der Junge, wie er sich gegen das Holz lehnte und langsam daran zu Boden rutschte. Er war nicht tot, was eine gute Sache war! Allerdings beunruhigte Tatsuha die Blutspur, die sich von Yumas Taille aus das blaue Jeansbein entlang herunterzog, zutiefst. Außerdem rann dem Brünetten der Schweiß in Bächen die Wangen herab, und selbst um Dunklen konnte man erkennen, dass er kalkweiß im Gesicht war. Noch einmal versuchte er, einen Schritt in Yumas Richtung zu tun, doch dieser wiederholte seine abweisende Geste, diesmal mit Nachdruck: "Verdammt, ich sagte, bleib mir vom Leib! Willst du unbedingt Alpträume von freiliegenden Gedärmen bekommen, oder was?!" Und so stand Tatsuha erst ein wenig dumm herum, ehe er sich schräg gegenüber ebenfalls wieder hinsetzte. Aus irgendeinem Grund er wagte er es nicht, ihn auf seinen Zustand anzusprechen. Yuma war angespannt genug. Vielleicht war er nur deshalb noch am Leben, weil er die Verletzung ignorierte?

Die Stille, die nur von Yumas schweren Atemzügen durchbrochen wurde, wurde mit den Minuten, die tatenlos verstrichen, immer unerträglicher für den Jungen. Er wusste nicht, was nebenan abgelaufen war, doch er hatte Yuma durch die dünnen Wände dumpf mit jemandem sprechen hören. Was war mit Jessica passiert? Tatsuha räusperte sich: "Wie... Ähm... wie geht´s ihr?" Yuma reagierte nicht, sodass er nach einer Weile dachte, er hätte ihn überhört, und seine Frage nochmal stellen wollte, als der Brünette auf einmal doch noch den Mund öffnete, ohne ihn anzusehen.

"... Besser. Es geht ihr... besser."

Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als diese seltsam tonlos gegebene Antwort zu akzeptieren, denn für Yuma war das Thema erledigt. Stattdessen wiegte er den Kopf ein Stückchen zur Seite und fragte: "Was hat sie... dir erzählt? Oh, und kurz... und knapp bitte, meine Aufnahmekapazität ist... derzeit ein wenig begrenzt." Tatsuha nickte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, Yuma etwas zu verschweigen, und außerdem brannte in ihm das Verlangen, aus dem Mund seines Freundes ein Demento zu hören. Er berichtete in wenigen Sätzen, was er erfahren hatte, und es verwunderte ihn selbst, in welch eine kompakte Form sich eine ganze Tragödie quetschen ließ.

Als er geendet hatte, klebte er fast verzweifelt an Yumas Lippen. Eiri... Sein Aniki konnte kein Mörder sein, oder?

Oder?!

Yuma brummte nur verstehend und nickte dann leicht: "Dann weißt du... jetzt wohl alles." Tatsuha fiel alles aus dem Gesicht. Das konnte nicht sein! Offenbar hatte er seine Gedanken in seinem Elend laut ausgesprochen, denn Yuma sagte leise: "Es ist die Wahrheit." Dann wandte er sich dem Jungen endlich halb zu und sah ihn direkt an: "Aber... es ist unsere Wahrheit. Eine Medaille hat... immer zwei Seiten. Für Jess und mich... ist sie inzwischen relativ nutzlos... geworden, aber vergiss nicht, dass dein Bruder eine andere... Wahrheit hat." Er drehte seinen Kopf ermattet wieder geradeaus, als Tatsuha seinen mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick hob: "Lass dich nicht... abwimmeln. Er und Seguchi wollen... wahrscheinlich nicht darüber reden... es möglicherweise sogar vergessen... Aber lass dir ihre Wahrheit nicht... vorenthalten, so wie wir. Du siehst, wohin... es uns geführt hat." Der Junge überlegte und legte sein Kinn zurück auf seine Knie.

Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile. Diesmal war es Yuma, der die Stille unterbrach: "Darf ich dich... um einen Gefallen bitten?" Tatsuha war überrascht, so förmlich gebeten zu werden: "Ja, natürlich."

"Trag... es ihr nicht nach. Jess... Sie hat Yuki mehr geliebt als irgendwer sonst. Nach seinem Tod... hat sie gewisse... psychosomatische Schwächen entwickelt. Ich bin sicher, dass du es gemerkt hast, als du... ihr vorhin zugehört hast. Wenn man es auf den Punkt bringen will... Sie ist durchgedreht. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was ich anrichte, als ich... meine Ermittlungsergebnisse mit ihr geteilt habe... ... ... Nein. Ich hätte es trotzdem getan. Nicht zu wissen, was mit einem geliebten... Menschen geschehen ist... Ich konnte es ihr nicht antun. Es wäre früher... früher oder später aufs Gleiche hinausgelaufen."

Er lehnte gedankenverloren den Hinterkopf an die Tür: "Sie war natürlich... in psychiatrischer Behandlung gewesen. Fast zwei Jahre lang... sogar. Es war deswegen, weil sie plötzlich angefangen hat... mich wie... wie Yuki zu behandeln. Es kam mir so vor, als würde sie... ihn in mir sehen. Als wäre ich eine Art... Reinkarnation. Wir sahen uns ziemlich ähnlich, weißt du? Naja, wie Brüder halt. Aber für sie... Ich hätte gern gewusst, wie... sie mich gesehen hat. Nach der Therapie erschien sie mir erst... wieder normal. Sie galt als vollständig gesundet... aber... Jetzt... wo ich darüber nachdenke... Möglicherweise war in ihren Augen ich der Wahnsinnige, der schlichtweg vergessen hatte, wer er wirklich war. Vielleicht... waren die letzten Jahre nur eine scheinbare Akzeptanz... Sie hat das Spiel einfach mitgespielt, weil sie... den armen Irren nicht verstören wollte, haha. Ich frage mich, ob ihr Sinn für die Realität nur inkonsequent war... oder ob ich seitdem... nie wieder ´Yuma´ für sie gewesen bin? Es war mir immer bewusst, dass ich nur ein Ersatz... war, jedes Mal, wenn sie mir ihre Liebe versicherte. Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass... es so schlimm werden könnte..."

Tatsuha lauschte bedrückt den Worten, in denen er eine tiefe Enttäuschung wahrnahm, und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, die Frage zu stellen: "Liebst du sie?" Yuma schnaufte und legte sich eine Hand über die Augen. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem melancholischen Lächeln: "Was spielt das jetzt noch für... eine Rolle?" Tatsuha sah betroffen zu Boden. Hieß das, dass Jessica...

Ein gurgelndes Lachen erfüllte die Luft: "Vielleicht... wenn sie nur einmal meinen Namen ausgesprochen hätte..." "Es tut mir leid, Yuma", nuschelte Tatsuha in seine Unterarme, "es tut mir so leid." "Nichts davon ist deine Schuld", war die emotionslose Antwort.

Im Anschluss daran ließ Yuma schwach den Kopf hängen und sah auf seine Armbanduhr: "Pass auf, die... Polizei wird bald hier sein. Spiel nicht den... Helden und tu einfach, was sie sagen, auch wenn es... wenn es ein bisschen rau zugehen könnte. Deine Familie wird... sich bestimmt um den Rest kümmern."

"... Yuma?"

"´Tschuldige, aber... ich brauch ´ne Pause. Nur ´n kleines Nickerchen. Ich bin... echt am Ende. Tut mir leid... Kleiner..."

"... Yuma."

Tatsuha erhielt keine Antwort mehr, auch nicht nach einigen Minuten, die er seinem Freund gönnte, um eventuell ein oder zwei Worte formulieren zu können. Er setzte sich auf und krabbelte Böses ahnend auf ihn zu: "Yuma?!" Er packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn erst sanft, dann jedoch zunehmend stärker, als er sah, dass die braunen Augen fest verschlossen waren. Er bemühte sich, die riesig erscheinende Menge an Blut zu ignorieren, die sich am Boden angesammelt hatte, und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf Yumas beinahe friedlich aussehendes Gesicht. Ein frischer Kloß ganz neuer Ausmaße bildete sich in seinem Hals.

"Yuma... Komm schon, das ist nicht mehr witzig! Du... du weißt doch, was die im Fernsehen immer über Verletzungen sagen, oder? Wenn du verletzt bist... und... und einschläfst... dann wachst du vielleicht nie wieder auf! Mach die Augen auf, Yuma! Komm schon! Du kannst dich nicht einfach aus dem Staub machen... Komm schon... An... iki..."

In der Ferne ertönten Sirenen, die schnell lauter wurden. Tatsuha hörte sie gar nicht.


	17. Aufgeflogen!

Corey entstieg besorgt und sehr schlechtgelaunt seinem Auto.

Sein Morgen hatte so angenehm begonnen. Es war ruhig im Büro gewesen, selbst sein ach so launischer Kollege Kitazawa war relativ guter Stimmung gewesen und hatte lieber mit ihm herumgewitzelt als Dokumente auszufüllen, was eine echte Seltenheit war. Später hatte er sich im McMoralds sein Lieblingsessen gegönnt, auf das er aus Rücksicht auf die schlanke Linie so heldenhaft oft verzichtete. Nachmittags hatte die neue Kollegin ihn von sich aus angesprochen und deutlich durchschimmern lassen, dass sie einer persönlichen Bekanntschaft nicht vollends abgeneigt war. Und abends hatte er einen Fünf- Dollar- Schein entdeckt, der unter seiner Schuhsohle klebte- ein bisschen unappetitliches Kaugummi daran hatte seine Freude nicht sonderlich gedämpft- und tatsächlich von niemandem vermisst wurde. Er hatte sich für einen Glückspilz gehalten!

Also warum stapfte er nun, mitten in der Nacht, in einer der besonders abgehalfterten Gegenden New Yorks durch die Reihen einiger viel zu lauter Streifenwagen auf der Suche nach seinem Freund, der ihm am Telefon praktisch versichert hatte, dass er knietief in Scheiße steckte?!

Die Polizei war offensichtlich auch erst vor Kurzem eingetroffen. Etwas entfernt standen zwei Beamte über einen bewusstlosen Mann mit blutiger Nase gebeugt, der neben einem dunkelblauen Motorrad in der Traufe lag, und legten ihm Handschellen an. Eins. Er ging auf die Eingangstür des von Yuma angegebenen Hauses zu und legte dem wachstehenden Beamten seinen Ausweis vor. Anschließend hüpfte er flink zur Seite, als ihm ein sehr schneller, sehr zornig wirkender Schatten brüllend entgegengerannt kam, ungebremst an ihm vorbeizog und draußen mit den nachfolgenden Wachtmeistern kollidierte. Er zog an seiner Zigarette und beobachtete, wie sie alle Hände voll damit zu tun hatten, den wütenden Angreifer, dessen Kiefer unangenehm angeschwollen war und dem außerdem einige Zähne fehlten, mit verdrehten Gliedmaßen am Boden zu halten. Ein paar verlegen wirkende Kollegen, denen er offensichtlich zuvor entwischt war, stürmten an Corey vorbei, um ihnen nachdrücklich Hilfestellung zu leisten. Zwei.

Er sah sich um. Wo konnte sich Yuma denn nun aufhalten? Hier unten offenbar nicht. Zwei Sanitäter und eine Bahre hetzten an ihm vorbei und traten den Weg nach oben an. Er folgte ihnen still. Im zweiten Stock begegnete er einem recht beleibten, stöhnenden Mann, der auf einem flachen Tisch saß und massiv aus einer Wunde in der Schulter blutete, und der kaum auf die Fragen der ihn umgebenden Beamten reagierte. Die Sanis bereiteten die Bahre vor. Drei.

Okay. Alles, was blieb, waren ungefährliche Leichen. Und eine davon...

Er schüttelte den Kopf und behandelte den Fall wie jeden, in dem ein Bekannter involviert war: Er tat so, als hätte er keine Bekannten. Ein plötzlicher Schrei schreckte ihn aus den trüben Gedanken auf, und er sprintete hastig, der Blutspur, die der Verletzte bei seinem offenkundigen Fluchtversuch nach sich gezogen hatte, folgend, die Treppen weiter hinauf.

Am Ende des Flurs des vierten Stockwerks schließlich mühten sich mehrere Polizisten damit ab, eine Zeter und Mordio brüllende Person von einem am Boden kauernden Schatten fernzuhalten. Dank seiner Nähe zu Yuma erkannte Corey die japanische Sprache auf Anhieb, auch, wenn er kaum ein Wort davon beherrschte. Er ging bequem auf den Pulk zu, doch als er erkannte, wer dort am Boden lag, und ihm auch die dickliche Feuchtigkeit auffiel, die die Männer in der allgemeinen Hektik durch die Gegend traten, rannte er los und stürzte sich auf einen der Polizisten, die versuchten, das tote Gewicht von der Tür wegzuzerren: »HEY! HEYHEYHEYHEY! Was ist hier los?! Was wird das, wenn´s fertig ist?!« Er packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zur Seite, um danach den anderen unsanft wegzuschubsen: »Er ist Polizist! Er ist ein Polizist, Mann!« Hinter ihm wurde es ruhiger, als dem aufgeregten Schreihals gewahr wurde, dass sie in ihre Schranken gewiesen wurden.

Corey nahm eine schlaffe Hand in seine und drückte zwei Finger an einen schwachen Puls. Er wandte sich vorwurfsvoll an die perplexen Beamten: »Den Mann hat es doch ganz klar schwerer erwischt als die anderen, also warum ist noch kein Sani hier?« »Und wer fragt danach«, wollte der Ranghöchste der Gruppe wissen. Corey zeigte auch ihm seinen Ausweis und steckte ihn weg, noch während man ihm daraufhin bereitwillig Auskunft gab: »Der Kerl hier hat wie am Spieß geschrien, kaum, dass wir auf einen Meter rangekommen sind. Wir sind wegen dem Handgemenge einfach noch nicht dazu gekommen, den Verletzten zu untersuchen. Er versperrt den Weg auf den hinteren Raum. Wir wollten ihn erstmal von der Tür wegschaffen, um ihn sichern zu können. Aber dieser Typ hat uns unseren Job so schwer wie möglich gemacht.« Er wies hinter sich.

Der Rotblonde sah sich die schlecht ausgeleuchtete Gruppe Männer, die sich inzwischen sichtlich entspannt hatten, da ihr Gefangener nicht mehr den Eindruck erweckte, ihnen die Augen auskratzen zu wollen, näher an: »Hm.« Er richtete sich auf und wies mit dem Daumen Richtung Treppe: »Ich will eine von den Krankenwagenbesatzungen hier stehen sehen. Sofort. Es ist mir wurscht, was mit den Kanallien weiter unten passiert, der hier braucht medizinische Versorgung und zwar ASAP!« Er erkannte allgemeines Nicken, und die Beamten bückten sich erneut, um den reglosen Körper von der Tür wegzuziehen. Corey legte ihnen zur Sicherheit warnend die Hände auf die Schultern: »Und ganz vorsichtig, ja? Das ist immerhin ein Kollege, Herrschaften!« Die beiden sahen sich verstohlen an: »Ja, Sir.«

Während das Prozedere seinen geregelten Gang nahm, verscheuchte Corey die Wachtmeister von dem anderen jungen Mann: »Und wer sind Sie? Sprechen Sie Englisch?« Tatsuha zupfte sich seine verschobene Jacke zurecht. Er war nun wieder einigermaßen besonnen, nachdem er Rot gesehen hatte, als die mit gezückten Waffen anrückende Meute ihn mit Taschenlampen geblendet hatte und scheinbar bedrohlich auf Yuma losgegangen war. Er wollte nie wieder auch nur den Lauf einer Wasserpistole auf sich gerichtet sehen! Nun, da sich offensichtlich wenigstens eine friedliebende Person unter ihnen befand, verebbte sein überwältigender Adrenalinüberschuss langsam, und er konnte sich wieder einigermaßen verständlich ausdrücken: »Ich... ich bin Tatsuha. Tatsuha... Kitazawa?« Corey hob amüsiert ein Braue: »Warum fragen Sie mich? Sind Sie sich nicht sicher?« Er schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf, während Tatsuha düster wegsah. Natürlich war er sich nicht sicher! Woher sollte er wissen, ob es überhaupt noch einen Sinn hatte, zu lügen? Irgendwie mochte er diesen Mann nicht, der nun seelenruhig seine Zigarette zertrat und sich gleich eine neue anzündete.

Corey linste den Jungen hinterhältig an: »Sie sind es also! Ich wollte Sie schon seit unserem ersten Gespräch kennenlernen, aber Yuma hat Sie ja immer sehr erfolgreich versteckt.« Tatsuha ging ein Licht auf und er wurde puterrot: »Sie sind... Corey Fitts?« »Wie er leibt und lebt«, grinste der Rotblonde und reichte ihm eine Hand, die er zögerlich schüttelte.

Hinter ihnen rasselte eine Bahre- mit den dazugehörigen Helfern- die Treppe hinauf, und Tatsuha atmete dankbar auf, als sie Yuma darauf hievten, mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen festschnallten und anschließend ebenso schnell, wie sie aufgetaucht waren, wieder dem Ausgang zusteuerten. Als er ihnen jedoch folgen wollte, packte ihn ein Polizist am Arm und hielt ihn fest: »Sie müssen hier bleiben. Wir brauchen noch Ihre Aussage.« »Sind Sie irre«, stammelte er entsetzt, »das ist... das ist mein Cousin! Ich will mit ihm mitfahren! Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wie sie ihn hinschaffen!«

»Sie können ihn nach der Vernehmung jederzeit im Gefängniskrankenhaus-«

»GEFÄNGNIS?! HABEN SIE ´NE MACKE?! YUMA IST DOCH KEIN VERBRECHER!!!«

»Sir, wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, sich zu mäßigen? Ich mach hier auch nur meinen Job...«

Corey griff Tatsuhas anderen Arm und zog ihn ohne großen polizeilichen Widerstand näher zu sich: »Gefängniskrankenhaus, Lieutenant? Ist das Ihr Ernst? Der Mann ist ´n Agent! Und da einer meiner Kollegen darin verwickelt ist, werden sowieso wir diesen Fall zugesprochen bekommen. Strengen Sie sich also nicht zu sehr an, okay? Ich übernehm das.« Der Polizist runzelte die Stirn, ließ Tatsuha aber tatsächlich los und salutierte ein wenig labberig: »Ja, Sir.« Corey grinste und wies den Jungen an, ihm zu folgen. Beim Vorübergehen sah er in das nun offenstehende Zimmer, und abgestoßenes Bedauern huschte über sein Gesicht. Dann ging er ohne jegliches Kommentar weiter. Tatsuha machte einige Schritte, blieb stehen, rang einige Sekunden mit sich und joggte dann eilig hinterher, ohne einen Seitenblick riskiert zu haben.

Auf der Straße marschierte Corey zu dem Krankenwagen, in den sie Yuma soeben einluden, zückte einmal mehr seinen Ausweis und raunte dem Fahrer zu: »Langone.« Der Mann nickte und startete den Motor. Corey lief um den Wagen herum und fing Tatsuha ab, der hinter den Sanitätern hineinzuspringen versuchte: »Nein, Sie kommen mit mir!« Tatsuha platzte der Kragen.

»JETZT REICHT´S MIR ABER, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! Ich wurde verschleppt, bedroht, mit Schwachsinn zugequatscht, beinahe abgeknallt, im Stich gelassen und missverstanden, obwohl ich keinen blassen Schimmer habe, was ich verbrochen habe! Ich habe Todesangst ausgestanden, und Ihre Kollegen haben meine Situation nur noch verschlimmert! Mein Cousin wurde angeschossen, meine Meinung mit Füßen getreten, und was das Schlimmste ist, ich hab SEIT GESTERN MITTAG NICHTS GEGESSEN! Und jetzt stehen Sie hier im feinen Zwirn und wollen mir vorschreiben, ob ich mit meinem ANGESCHOSSENEN Cousin ins Krankenhaus fahren darf oder nicht?! Gehen Sie zum TEUFEL, ich lass Yuma doch nicht allein!«

Corey sah ihn groß an. Plötzlich ertönte von allen Seiten geballter Applaus, und Tatsuha bemerkte verwirrt, dass es die umstehenden Polizisten waren, die begeistert Beifall klatschten. Eine Ader auf Coreys Stirn schwoll dick an und pulsierte gefährlich. Er schlug an das Heckfenster des Krankenwagens und rief: »Abfahrt!« Dann zerrte er Tatsuha ohne ein Wort der Verteidigung, aber unter dessen lautem Protestgeschrei mit sich zu seinem Auto, riss die Beifahrertür auf, schmiss ihn regelrecht hinein und hechtete über die Motorhaube, um schneller zum Fahrersitz zu gelangen, als der Junge es schaffte, die Kindersicherung zu überbücken.

Nachdem er die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zugezogen hatte, schnauzte er den immer noch am Türgriff rüttelnden Jungen unwirsch an: »HIMMELARSCHUNDZWIRN! Kommen Sie mal runter von Ihrem Trip! Denken Sie tatsächlich, ich ließe meinen Partner in dieser Situation allein?! Natürlich fahren wir ins verdammte Krankenhaus, aber die Sanis werden es da drin so schon schwer genug haben, ihn zusammenzuhalten, glauben Sie, da wären Sie mit Ihren Panikattacken ein wertvolle Unterstützung?!«

Tatsuha erstarrte und sah ihn ungläubig an: »Also... ich kann zu Yuma?« »Ja«, stöhnte Corey genervt und startete den Motor, »ich will schließlich genauso sichergehen, dass er nicht den Löffel abgibt!« Er steuerte den Wagen vorsichtig durch eine Gruppe von Schaulustigen hindurch in die Fahrspur und brummte unwillig: »Scheißreporter sind auch schon wieder da. Kein Misthaufen ohne die Schmeißfliegen.« Er schloss kurz die Augen, als ihn ein Blitz mitten in die Augen traf, und knurrte genervt. Tatsuha zuckte ebenfalls zurück, als ihn das gleiche Schicksal ereilte und wandte sich, eine Hand schützend vors Gesicht haltend, zu Corey um: »Warum haben die Polizisten eben eigentlich geklatscht?« »Pah«, spuckte es zurück, »die sind immer glücklich, wenn uns jemand Kontra gibt.«

»Warum? Mögen sie Sie nicht?«

»Natürlich nicht! Sie fürchten uns! Denken, dass wir ihnen die Arbeit wegnehmen! Lächerlich. Als ob in New York nicht genug Kriminelle rumrennen würden...«

\---

Taki Aizawa starrte gelangweilt auf den Bildschirm seines Fernsehers, auf dem der Abspann eines besonders schnulzigen Liebesfilmes ablief, und seufzte müde. Es war nicht unbedingt erstrebenswert, ein Lied für die Fortsetzung einer solchen Schlaftablette zu komponieren, aber es war immer noch besser, als hungrig ins Bett zu gehen. Wenigstens konnte niemand behaupten, das ASKs Karriere stagnierte, und das war die Hauptsache. Weiter, weiter, alles musste weitergehen. Auch wenn man einen Haufen Probleme am Hals hatte und sie einfach nicht wieder loswurde.

Glücklich, die Schmonzette ohne Herzstillstand überlebt zu haben, schaltete Taki durch die übrigen Kanäle, doch jetzt, um halb sieben Uhr abends, war es noch viel zu früh für das wirklich interessante Programm. Es war purer Zufall, dass er entnervt aufgab, als er NBC erreicht hatte, und sich aufrichtete, um sich einen Schluck Kaffee aus der vor ihm auf dem Tisch stehenden Tasse zu genehmigen. Nur oberflächlich verfolgte er die Nachrichten aus den Staaten, und er wollte eben umschalten, als das Video eines wenig aufregenden Polizeieinsatzes eingeblendet wurde. Es zeigte ein verfallenes Haus, viele Streifenwagen und einige Helfer, die einen Verletzten seht ambitioniert in Richtung eines Krankenwagens schoben.

Allein das hätte Taki sicher nicht dazu verleitet, weiterzugucken, doch hinter der Bahre lief ein junger Mann japanischer Herkunft her, der alsbald von einem anderen Mann, der wahrscheinlich zu den Einsatzkräften gehörte, was jedoch durch seinen eleganten Aufzug nicht wirklich deutlich wurde, ergriffen und zu einem Auto geschleppt wurde. Der Jüngere wehrte sich wie vom Teufel besessen, und dies hatte der verantwortliche Reporter wahrscheinlich zum Anlass genommen, eine spektakuläre Nahaufnahme von ihm zu machen.

Taki hielt das Bild beinahe fremdgesteuert an, legte den Kopf schief und dachte angestrengt nach. Nach langen, peinlichen Minuten gelangte er zu der Überzeugung, dass dieser Typ Eiri Yuki wirklich auffallend ähnelte. Um nicht zu sagen... glichen sie sich wie ein Ei dem anderen, soweit er das anhand einer recht verwackelten, ziemlich dunklen Anhäufung diverser Pixel beurteilen konnte.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten stand Taki auf, nahm seine Tasse in die Hand und schlenderte zum Fenster. Er lehnte sich an den Rahmen und blickte auf die ruhige Straße herab. Herr Matsuda bemerkte ihn und grüßte freundlich herauf. Es war wohl nach wie vor nicht leicht, ein Angestellter von NG zu sein. Taki hatte sich inzwischen an Tohmas Spitzel gewöhnt. Sie taten ihm leid, seit der Regenzeit sogar mehr als sich selbst. Es war gleichgültig, welches Klima um ihn herum herrschte, die drei traurigen Gestalten hatten sich an seine Fersen zu heften und zur Not auch stundenlang in Bullenhitze oder Eiseskälte auszuharren, während er es sich in seiner Wohnung bequem machen konnte. Er hatte sie schon einige Male auf ein Getränk eingeladen, und sie hatten sich als recht sympathisch erwiesen. Er musste zugeben, dass sie manchmal sogar richtig praktisch waren, zum Beispiel, als ihm einmal dieser Stalker mit dem Mascara- Fetisch aufgelauert hatte. Denn sie konnten gleichwohl Beschatter wie Leibwächter sein, und Taki hatte ihr Eingreifen in diesem Moment sehr geschätzt.

Unten kamen gerade Ma und Ken um die Ecke und winkten Matsuda zu, ehe sie sich zu ihm gesellten und einige Worte mit ihm wechselten.

Taki sah noch einmal zum Bildschirm hinüber. Sollte er Tohma über seine Entdeckung in Kenntnis setzen, oder würde es ihm überhaupt nichts nützen? Diese verblüffende Übereinstimmung musste nichts heißen, und wenn er den Produzenten auf dem falschen Fuß erwischte, konnte es böse Konsequenzen für ihn haben. Immerhin hatte er am eigenen Leib erfahren, was passierte, wenn man mit Tohmas Familie herumpfuschte. Mehrmals. Außerdem... Er hatte den Blonden zwischendurch ein paar Mal gesehen und feststellen dürfen, dass ihm die Abwesenheit seines jüngeren Bruders gar nicht guttat. Was Taki wiederum außerordentlich guttat. Rache war süß, und heiß genossen schmeckte sie noch besser. Doch die Sache mit der Dauerüberwachung...

Er seufzte und ging zurück zum Wohnzimmertisch, auf dem sein Handy lag. Er nahm es an sich und stellte ein möglichst gutes Abbild des Bildschirms her. Dann zögerte er noch einmal nachdenklich...

Und wählte die Nummer von NG- Records.

Die... Nein, eine Sekretärin meldete sich, und auf seine Anfrage, ob Tohma zu sprechen sei, antwortete sie wie erwartet negativ. Er musste sie fast anbetteln, ihrem Chef auszurichten, dass er möglicherweise außerordentlich faszinierende Neuigkeiten bezüglich seines Bruders hatte, denn der Produzent hatte seine niederen Angestellten natürlich nicht wissen lassen, dass eines seiner Familienmitglieder seit Monaten spurlos verschwunden war. Durch dieses Versäumnis konnte sie die Wichtigkeit seines Anrufes nicht korrekt einschätzen, und so kam sie erst nach drei weiteren Versuchen endlich zu dem Schluss, dass sich Tohma selbst mit dem lästigen Anrufer auseinandersetzen konnte.

"Was willst du?"

Tohmas Stimme war kalt. Er war immer kalt gewesen, zumindest für die Welt außerhalb seiner Verwandtschaft, aber man hatte es ihm nie angemerkt. Nun schauderte es Taki allein von dem flachen Tonfall, mit dem ihn der Produzent wissen ließ, dass er sprechen durfte, aber nicht erwarten sollte, dass man ihm zuhörte. Er entschied sich, nicht lang um den heißen Brei herumzureden: "Kann sein, dass ich weiß, wo Ihr Bruder steckt." Ein resigniertes Schnauben ertönte: "Hast dich also endlich dazu entschlossen, zu reden, hm?" Taki hob seine Tasse und trank einen Schluck. Er war seltsam ruhig, obgleich ihn die hartnäckigen Verdächtigungen eigentlich zum Wahnsinn hätten treiben müssen. "Klar", entgegnete er wie selbstverständlich, "ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich schweigen würde, wenn ich etwas wüsste, nicht wahr?"

"... Also? Nicht, dass ich besonders große Erwartungen in dich stecken würde."

"Haben Sie vorhin zufällig NBC gesehen? Dann kann ich mir nämlich den Atem sparen. Und das Geld für ´ne MMS."

"Nein. Ich arbeite, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Manche Leute kennen so etwas wie Fleiß, Aizawa."

"... Ich versuche hier, Ihnen zu helfen. Ich verlange keinen Dank, aber können Sie sich nicht wenigstens den Sarkasmus schenken?"

"..."

"Es war ein Bericht über ´ne Schießerei in New York. Ich schicke Ihnen ein Bild. Wenn Sie dann tatsächlich Details brauchen, können Sie sich ja beim Sender erkundigen. Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Damit legte er ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten auf und drückte flink ein paar Tasten. Das Foto von seiner Entdeckung ging auf die Reise und würde ihm mit ein wenig göttlichem Beistand bald wieder ein gewisses Maß an Privatsphäre verschaffen. Er hatte es satt, beobachtet zu werden.

\---

Sie saßen auf einem langen, steril riechenden Gang auf unbequemen Plastikstühlen und warteten. Corey streckte seine langen Beine stöhnend aus und griff in seine Jackettasche, um seinen Karton Zigaretten hervorzuholen. Eine vorbeilaufende Krankenschwester erinnerte ihn pikiert daran, dass Rauchen im Hospital untersagt war, und er nickte nur kurz. Dann nahm er einen der Stängel und schob ihn sich unangezündet zwischen die Lippen. Er spürte eine unangenehme Hitze von der Seite, und als er den Kopf drehte, sah er Tatsuhas sehnsüchtigen Blick, woraufhin er ihm schwitzend die Packung hinhielt.

Als sie beide still und gedankenverloren auf den Glimmstängeln herumkauten, fluchte Tatsuha in seinen Bart: »Warum dauert das so lange?! Er ist schon seit Stunden da drin!« Corey sagte wie nebenbei: »Er wird´s schon packen. Er ist ´n Schlachtschiff, so schnell bringt den keiner zum Sinken.« Ein leises Brummen erklang aus seinem Jackett, und er entschuldigte sich, ehe er aufstand und sich einige Schritte entfernte, um ungestört reden zu können: »Was gibt´s denn, Captain?«

»Fitts, wo sind Sie gerade?«

»Warum? Worum geht´s?«

»Sie sind an der Sache mit der Vierundzwanzigsten dran, richtig?«

»Ja?«

»Gerade habe ich einen Anruf vom Polizeipräsidenten erhalten, der mich ausdrücklich angewiesen hat, den jungen Mann, den sie am Tatort aufgelesen haben, mit allen Mitteln festzusetzen. Ist er noch bei Ihnen?«

»Kitazawa? Sicher, der ist bei mir.«

»Nein, nein, nicht Kitazawa. Der Dunkelhaarige, der echte Japaner.«

Corey kicherte: »Captain, Kitazawa ist ein echter Japaner, nur eben halbe Sache. Und der Dunkelhaarige ist sein Cousin. Er heißt auch Kitazawa, deshalb...« »Sie könnten sich in dem Fall irren, Fitts«, unterbrach ihn sein Vorgesetzter, »laut Präsident hat sich eine einflussreiche japanische Persönlichkeit gemeldet und behauptet, dass er ihrem seit fast einem halben Jahr als vermisst gemeldeten siebzehnjährigen Bruder zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht. Die besagte Familie ist auf dem Weg hierher, um sich die Sache mal anzusehen. Ich schicke Ihnen die Daten, die man uns gesendet hat.« Corey platzte lauthals los, sodass Tatsuha ihm einen irritierten Seitenblick zuwarf: »AHAHAHA! Captain, jetzt hören Sie aber auf! Der Kerl ist nie und nimmer... sieb... zehn...« Er führte das Handy langsam, sehr langsam von seinem Ohr weg vor sein Gesicht, als ein Passfoto und einige weitere Informationen auf dem Bildschirm erschienen. Nach kurzer Überlegung sagte er nur »Ich häng mich dran« und legte auf.

Gedankenverloren spielte seine Zunge mit der Zigarette herum, während er sich schweigend umdrehte und Tatsuha aufmerksam musterte. Dieser bemerkte den Blick. Und auch, dass er sich möglicherwiese in Schwierigkeiten befand. Um sicherzugehen , dass er sich nicht verriet, starrte er starr geradeaus. Schweiß rann ihm die Schläfen herunter, als Corey langsam näherkam und sich lässig schräg neben ihm hinhockte, um ihn lange und eindringlich zu betrachten. Tatsuhas Ich wand sich wie ein Aal, doch sein Körper blieb erstaunlich diszipliniert so unverdächtig wie möglich sitzen, aus Angst, Corey zu einer Konversation zu veranlassen. Leider benötigte der Rotblonde keine spezielle Aufforderung, und so murmelte er schließlich: »Wie heißt du wirklich?« Tatsuha erlag dem Trotz und stellte sich dumm: »Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie meinen.« Ihm wurde das Handy dicht vors Gesicht gehalten: »Tatsuha Uesugi, wohnhaft in Kyoto, Japan, siebzehn Jahre alt?«

»Kenn ich nicht.«

»Erstaunlich.«

Corey schien angestrengt zu überlegen, bevor er salopp nickte: » Aber natürlich. Wie konnte ich denken, dass das tatsächlich Sie sind. Ich meine, Sie sind immerhin Yumas Cousin. Und Yuma würde mich kaum anlügen. Nicht in einem solchen Ausmaß.« Er stand auf und pfiff vergnügt vor sich hin, während sich Tatsuha, erleichtert darüber, dass er das Unheil noch einmal hatte abwenden können, sichtlich entspannte.

»Sie müssten dann nur einmal mit aufs Polizeirevier. Der Bengel hier wird nämlich seit Monaten gesucht, und die Familie reist gerade für eine Gegenüberstellung an. Nur Routine, wenn Sie verstehen.«

Tatsuha fuhr leichenblass auf und sprang aus seinem Stuhl: »WAS?! SIE SIND UNTERWEGS HIERHER?! WIE HABEN SIE VON MIR ERFAHREN?!« »Die Reporter«, lautete die kryptische Antwort und Corey setzte sich säuerlich murrend auf einen Stuhl, »es wurde in den News ausgestrahlt. Außerdem haben sie das Bike erkannt.« Bei diesem Satz zuckte Tatsuha schockiert zusammen und raufte sich entsetzt die Haare: »Oh, Scheiße! Mein Bike! Das hab ich total vergessen! Die werden es klauen! Oder noch schlimmer, auseinandernehmen! Ich muss sofort-«

»Die blaue Dukati?«

»Ja!«

»Keine Panik«, beschwichtigte ihn Corey, »die haben sie mit aufs Revier genommen. Beweisstück... Ähm... Sowieso, hab´s noch nicht überprüft.« Tatsuha sank mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Knie und hielt sich den Kopf, als wenn er die Einzelteile zusammenhalten musste, damit sie nicht auseinanderfielen: »... Scheiße. Oh, Scheiße... Die werden alles untersuchen... Ich hab die Zulassung nicht dabei... Meinetwegen... meinetwegen bekommt Yuma jetzt...« Er blickte hoffnungsvoll zu Corey auf: »He, Sie scheinen doch ein ziemlich hohes Tier bei den Bullen zu sein, oder?«

»Wir genießen es nicht unbedingt, so bezeichnet zu werden...«

»Sie können ihm helfen, oder?! Sie sind doch sein Freund!«

Corey seufzte und wies plötzlich erhebliches Interesse an den eigenen Fingernägeln auf: »Nun ja, ich als sein bester Freund habe natürlich den ausgeprägten Wunsch, ihm zu helfen, aber... Ich kann nicht. Ich habe einfach viel zu wenige Informationen über die Umstände, verstehen Sie? Wenn mich natürlich jemand auf den neuesten Stand bringen würde, könnte ich in Erwägung ziehen, die eine oder andere Strategie auszutüfteln...« Tatsuha schrumpfte in sich zusammen, als er sich siegessicher grinsend wie ein gewaltiger Eisberg vor ihm erhob und ihm mit einem ultimativen Handgriff die Zigarette aus dem Mund pflückte: »Lust, zu gestehen, Tatsuha Uesugi, wohnhaft in Kyoto, Japan, siebzehn Jahre alt?«

Yuma hatte recht behalten. Tatsuha hatte Coreys Vernehmungskünsten keine zehn Minuten standhalten können.

\---

»So war das also.«

»Ja. So war das.«

Sie saßen still nebeneinander, Tatsuha, weil ihn die ausführliche Aufklärung eine ganze Menge Energie gekostet hatte, Corey, weil er mit Vielem gerechnet hatte, aber nicht mit einer solchen Wagenladung schiefgelaufener Konzepte. »Das hätte ich ihm nie zugetraut«, gestand er betreten, »ihr, ja. Aber ihm...« Tatsuha horchte auf: »Jess? Warum überrascht es Sie nicht? Mochten Sie sie nicht? Also, mich hat es ziemlich kalt erwischt, muss ich sagen. Sie war immer so nett und ehrlich... Äh, oder zumindest immer ehrlich.« »Wirklich«, überlegte Corey laut, »ich habe sie immer als etwas falsch und scheinheilig empfunden. Vor allem bei Yuma hat sie es mit der Zuverlässigkeit nie so ganz genau genommen.«

»Ausgerechnet bei Yuma?! Er war ihr doch immer besonders wichtig!«

»So meinte ich das nicht. Sie hat ihn nicht belogen oder so. Aber sie hat ihm stets Moralpredigten gehalten, obwohl ich irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie ihn gerne ein wenig... ruchloser gehabt hätte. Als wenn sie ihm immer versicherte, dass sie auf jeden Fall Wasser will, aber wenn er dann mit Wein ankam, sie die Flasche nichtsdestotrotz mit Begeisterung leertrank, verstehst du? Aber vielleicht war es auch nur persönliche Abneigung, die mir die Sicht vernebelt hat.«

Er streckte ächzend die Beine aus und überschlug sie, während Tatsuha betrübt überlegte. Dann fuhr er fort: »Aber mit Yuma bin ich mir sicher. Er fügt normalerweise niemals jemandem Schaden zu. Er ist zu gerechtigkeitsliebend. Jetzt, wo ich das von seinem Bruder weiß, schätze ich, dass die Erfahrung mit den Behörden da wohl ein gehöriges Scheffelchen zu beigetragen hat. Aber glaub mir, er war schon vorher ein herzensguter Mensch. Wegen deiner Sorge wegen der Nacht, in der er dich bedroht hat... Ich möchte, dass du eins weißt. Yuma hätte dir niemals etwas angetan. Und deinem Schwager auch nicht. Vielleicht hätte er es soweit gebracht, die Waffe auszurichten, aber vertrau mir, er hätte nicht abgedrückt. Dazu wäre er gar nicht fähig gewesen. Er hat dir ja nicht einmal zugemutet, seine Wunde anzusehen... oder gar Logan. Sei dankbar, denn für sowas bist du echt noch viel zu jung! Obwohl ich mich frage, ob man jemals alt genug dafür wird...« Er sah, wie sich ein hoffnungsvolles Strahlen auf dem Gesicht seines Gesprächspartners ausbreitete. Doch dann überlegte Tatsuha erneut und konterte: »Aber gestern... diese komischen Leute...«

Corey winkte ab: »Das ist etwas anderes. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hat er sich wahrscheinlich im Jobmodus befunden. Sieh mal, wir können nicht einfach Händchen haltend voller Zuversicht durch die Unterwelt marschieren und hoffen, dass sich die Konflikte allein durch Pazifismus lösen lassen. Wir können nur versuchen, die Gewalt auf ein Minimum zu beschränken. Und das hat er gestern auch getan. Immerhin sind drei von den vier Handlangern mit einigermaßen heiler Haut davongekommen. Und der Letzte hat es seiner eigenen Dummheit zuzuschreiben, dass er die Radieschen von unten bestaunen kann. Notwehr ist legitim. Keine Ahnung, wie eine Gesellschaft funktionieren sollte, in der man sich gegen einen Akt der Gewalt nicht zur Wehr setzen darf. Und Yuma ist nun mal kein Superheld, er ist nicht in der Lage, sich und sein Umfeld zu schützen, ohne den Angreifer im Notfall zu verletzen.« Tatsuha runzelte die Stirn: »Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass der Typ einfach Pech hatte?«

Corey schwenkte ihm locker Zeige- und Mittelfinger beider Hände zu. Dann kratzte er sich am Kopf: »Nun, er hatte doppelt Pech. Einmal, indem er Yuma unterschätzt und zweitens, indem er Logan ignoriert hat.« Tatsuha legte verwirrt den Kopf schief: »Jess? Warum?« Corey zuckte mit den Schultern: »Sie war besessen von Waffen. Sie verabscheute sie zutiefst, aber gleichzeitig war sie fasziniert von ihnen. Sie hat damals ihren Job geschmissen, um einen Waffenhandel zu eröffnen. Jetzt kann ich mir auch halbwegs vorstellen, warum. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie selbst einen Teil zum verantwortlichen Umgang beitragen, um Fällen wie Yukis entgegenzuwirken. Sie hat niemals illegal gehandelt, wie es die meisten anderen tun. Sie war bekannt dafür, die Papiere eines Kunden akribisch zu prüfen, galt selbst in Fachkreisen als kaum zu betrügen. Zumindest dafür habe ich sie immer respektiert. Und du glaubst, so jemand hätte einen dahergelaufenen Landstreicher auf den Liebsten schießen lassen? Wenn Yuma ihn nicht erledigt hätte, hätte sie´s getan. Der Mann hätte das Zimmer auf keinen Fall lebend verlassen. Doppelt Pech eben.« Er grinste verschmitzt.

Dann klatschte er in die Hände und stemmte sich mühsam in die Höhe: »Hör mal, ich fürchte, heute werden wir nichts mehr über Yumas Zustand in Erfahrung bringen. Du siehst echt erschlagen aus. Vergiss nicht, dass morgen wahrscheinlich deine Verwandtschaft hier auftauchen wird. Die kannst du nicht einfach meiden. Noch ist Zeit für ein ausgedehntes Bad und einige Stunden Schlaf. Du solltest die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen. Kann ich dich wo absetzen?« Tatsuha knurrte zornig: »Wenn die blöde Übertragung nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich das Problem gar nicht! Warum erschien es dem Fernsehen nur so wichtig?!« Corey streckte peinlich berührt die Zunge heraus: »Das könnte auf meine Kappe gehen, hehe. Ich bin Pressereferent bei unserem Verein und nicht ganz unbekannt. Wahrscheinlich haben sie ´ne Story gewittert. Tja, und sie haben sie bekommen, nicht wahr? ´Tschuldige...«

Tatsuha seufzte nur. Er war tatsächlich viel zu müde, um noch irgendetwas zu tun, und Corey Vorwürfe zu machen gehörte schon gar nicht dazu. Seine geliebten Spielverderber würden also schon sehr bald auftauchen, wie? Im Moment liebte er sie nicht ganz so sehr, wie es sich eigentlich gehörte, aber irgendwie empfand er eine gewisse Genugtuung darin, nun eine einschneidende Erfahrung mit Eiri gemeinzuhaben. In nur einer Nacht war sein schönes, neues, vielversprechendes Leben in New York den Bach runtergegangen, und jetzt stand er vor einem Scherbenhaufen, über den in nicht allzu vielen Stunden achtlos die Hufe der Reiter der Apokalypse hinwegstampfen würden.

Er ließ sich von Corey mitziehen, doch nicht, ohne noch einen letzten sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf die weiße Flügeltür zur Notaufnahme zu werfen.

\---

Grace taumelte völlig verschlafen aus dem Bett, nachdem man sie unsanft aus einem friedlichen Schlummer geklopft hatte. Es war in der frühesten Morgenstunde, und dementsprechend deutlich wollte sie dem Besucher auch entgegentreten, als sie mit einem wütenden Grunzen die Tür aufriss. Doch jeder Protest starb auf ihrer Zunge, als sie Tatsuha erblickte, der sie, erschöpft, unordentlich und todtraurig, schweigend um kommentarlosen Einlass anflehte. Und so zog sie ihn, ohne neugierige Fragen zu stellen, an sich und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Er schmiegte sich dankbar an sie. Möglicherweise war dies die letzte Chance, allein mit seiner Freundin zu sein. Und Tatsuha wäre nicht Tatsuha gewesen, wenn er die ungenutzt hätte verstreichen lassen.


	18. Ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen

Es war eindeutig, dass er wach war. Nicht nur die schwere Dunkelheit und die völlige Ahnungslosigkeit, sondern auch das Gefühl, in Watte gepackt zu sein und angenehm zu schweben, dafür aber kaum willentlich agieren zu können, hatte er schon seit einiger Zeit hinter sich gelassen. Hinter seiner Stirn breitete sich nicht mehr nur undurchdringliche Finsternis aus, sondern inzwischen auch flackernde Lichtschimmer, die ihm verrieten, dass sich ein Fenster in unmittelbarer Nähe befinden musste. Ein offenes Fenster, denn sanfte Brisen streichelten ab und zu seine Wangen und erleichterten ihm das prickelnde Stechen, welches ihm manchmal durch den Unterleib fuhr, während monotones, aber einlullendes Prasseln kundgab, dass der Herbst mit seinen regelmäßigen Schauern zurückgekehrt war.

Er war wach, warum zur Hölle fiel es ihm also so dermaßen schwer, die Augen zu öffnen?!

»Willst du noch lange so tun, als ob?«

Die Stimme klang gleichzeitig verständnisvoll und ironisch, und es erstaunte ihn, dass ihm ihr Besitzer nicht schon längst den einen oder anderen Finger in die Seite gebohrt hatte, um seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Und auf einmal klappten seine Lider auf. Er blickte empor an eine weiße Decke und aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er einen rötlichen Schopf wahr, der sich auffallend vom hellen Ambiente der Umgebung absetzte. Er schloss die Augen wieder: »... Morgen.«

»Wohl eher Mahlzeit. Es ist gleich zwei Uhr nachmittags. Wie fühlst du dich?«

»Wie dreimal gefressen und ausgekotzt. Was machst du hier? Ich hab eigentlich einen echten Bullen erwartet...«

»Du kannst mich nicht provozieren, denn mit jeder Beleidigung dieser Art hackst du dir ins eigene Fleisch. Für den Augenblick kannst du aufatmen, ich habe sie abgeschüttelt. Du liegst hier als Zeuge und nicht, wie sie´s gern gesehen hätten, als Tatverdächtiger. Die Hälfte dieses Erfolges hast du übrigens dem Bengel zu verdanken, der deinen erbärmlichen Arsch mit Klauen und Zähnen verteidigt hat.«

Yuma legte erstaunt die Stirn in Falten und wandte sich Corey zu, der mit überschlagenen Beinen, den Händen im Schoß und sanft über ein kleines Kissen streichend vor dem besagten Fenster saß und ihn aufmerksam musterte: »Er hat... mich verteidigt?« Sein Kollege bohrte unbeeindruckt: »Was ist? Irgendwas nicht nach deinen erlesenen Vorstellungen abgelaufen?« »Nicht ganz«, gab er perplex zu, »nach all dem Mist hätte ich erwartet...« Er schüttelte schwach mit dem Kopf: »Ach, egal. Ich schätze, du bist nicht nur auf Krankenbesuch hier, richtig?«

Coreys Gesicht glich einer starren Fratze: »Da hast du verdammt recht. Die Ärzte haben mir zwar verboten, dich so früh nach der Operation aufzuregen, aber zur Hölle, ich kenne dich. Du bist nicht so schnell totzukriegen, und ich will verdammt nochmal erfahren, warum eine gute Bekannte von mir mit offenem Schädel im Leichenschauhaus liegt, mein bester Freund mit einem Bauchschuss im Krankenhaus und ein mir völlig unbekannter Bademeister draußen heulend einen Graben ins Laminat pflügt, weil er vor Sorge um dich die Füße nicht stillhalten kann!« Yuma lächelte schief: »Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Jess dir Kopfzerbrechen bereiten würde. Immerhin habt ihr euch gestritten wie-«

»Wir hatten sicher nicht das innigste Verhältnis zueinander, und auch, wenn ich mir oft gewünscht habe, dass sie ihr vorlautes Mundwerk hält, habe ich das so sicher nicht gemeint, und das weißt du GENAU!!!«

Der Rotblonde pfefferte das Kissen voller Zorn über das Bett an die gegenüberliegende Wand, und Yuma zuckte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zusammen. Er sah Corey dabei zu, wie sich dieser gestresst durch die Haare strich, und seufzte: »Tut mir leid. Der war wohl über.« »Ja, ziemlich«, bestätigte Corey leise, »und jetzt rede endlich!«

»Es ist ´ne lange Geschichte. Und außerdem... ich kann mich des Verdachts nicht erwehren, dass du... den ´Bademeister´ bereits erfolgreich ausgepresst hast.«

»Oh, ich habe Zeit. Und du auch, nämlich genau so lange, wie mein Ausweis diese Tür verschlossen hält. Und ja, Tatsuha hat mir die Geschichte bereits verraten. Aber jetzt will ich deine Version hören.«

\---

Tatsuha walzte auf dem Gang vor Yumas Zimmer wutentbrannt hin und her und sah bei jedem Knarren, jedem Fußschritt erwartungsvoll auf, in der Hoffnung, dass Corey mit Neuigkeiten herauskommen und ihn dann endlich zu seinem Freund durchlassen würde.

Es war eine himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit! Warum hatten die Ärzte dem Amerikaner in aller Penibilität erklärt, wie es um Yuma stand, aber ihn weitestgehend ignoriert?! Er war Familie, Herrgottnochmal! Oder zumindest hätten sie davon ausgehen müssen, dass er zur Familie gehörte, und ihn deshalb bevorzugt behandeln müssen! Und Corey! Kaum, dass man ihnen gesagt hatte, dass einer von ihnen am Bett auf Yumas Erwachen warten durfte, hatte er ihn am Kragen gepackt und ihn am Losrennen gehindert, sich stattdessen ohne jede Erklärung vorbeigeschoben und ihn ausgesperrt! Es war unverschämt! Hatte er als Cousin nicht Anrecht darauf, zu erfahren, wie es seinem Vetter ging? Hatte sich das gesamte Personal der Klinik gegen ihn verschworen, nur, weil sein Begleiter ein bisschen amtlichen Einfluss hatte?!

Tatsuha warf sich frustriert in einen der Plastikstühle, stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und schmollte. Er war natürlich überglücklich, dass es Yuma bald wieder besser gehen würde. Nur hätte er ihm das gerne ins Gesicht gesagt, und zwar nicht erst, wenn er als genesen entlassen wurde. Verstand Corey denn nicht, dass ihm die Zeit ausging? Sein ganz persönlicher Jüngster Tag drohte ihm, und niemanden schien es zu interessieren, dass er vielleicht keine Gelegenheit mehr haben würde, sich eingehend mit Yuma zu unterhalten! Und im Gegensatz zu seiner unkomplizierten, befreienden Beziehung zu Grace bedarf es ihnen an entschieden mehr Zeit!

Er begann, auf den Fußsohlen hin und herzuwippen und mit den Zeigefingern gegen seine Schläfen zu tippen.

Plötzlich sprang er auf und erschreckte dabei beinahe die Krankenschwestern zu Tode, die emsig an ihm vorbeischwirrten, und ihn daraufhin mit ihren warnenden Blicken aufspießten. Er versenkte trotzig die Hände in den Hosentaschen und wandte sich dem Zugang zum Treppenhaus zu, in dem ihn ein stets gut gefüllter Getränkeautomat erwarten würde. Er brauchte dringend einen Kaffee. Dachte es, machte einen Schritt...

Und verharrte, als sein Blick auf eine kleine Gruppe fiel, die soeben durch die Flügeltür trat. Ihre Blicke trafen sich fast umgehend und er wünschte sich plötzlich nichts sehnlicher, als von einem plötzlichen Erdrutsch verschluckt zu werden. Dieser vermaledeite Corey! Hatte er nicht erwähnt, dass sie aufs Polizeirevier geschickt werden würden und er sie dort, beschützt von vielen verständnisvollen Beamten, hätte konfrontieren sollen?! Warum hielten sich diese gemeinen Spielverderber nicht einmal ans Drehbuch?!

Weder er noch seine Gegenüber waren für eine sehr lange Zeit in der Lage, sich zu rühren. Schließlich trat doch einer von ihnen vor, schob sich langsam an den übrigen Patienten und dem Personal vorbei und kam Schritt für Schritt näher.

Tatsuha war wie gelähmt. Einerseits natürlich aus Angst vor der nahen Zukunft, andererseits beherrschte aber auch ein erhabenes Gefühl, wie Schmetterlinge im Bauch, seinen Körper. Der Drang zu einer sofortigen Flucht und der unbändige Wunsch, seinem Bruder in die Arme zu fallen, negierten sich gegenseitig und nagelten ihn an Ort und Stelle fest. Als Eiri ihn erreichte und ausdruckslos dicht vor ihm stehenblieb, spürte Tatsuha bereits einen leichten Druck hinter den Augäpfeln, und sein Mundwinkel schob sich hauchzart nach oben.

"Ha... hallo, Aniki... Lange nicht-"

Der Schlag kam so schnell, dass er ihn beinahe die Zungenspitze gekostet hätte.

\---

»Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.«

»Kann ich mir vorstellen.«

Corey stiefelte fieberhaft auf und ab und schüttelte immer wieder fassungslos den Kopf, während ihm eine Lösung nach der anderen entglitt. Er blieb stehen und sah Yuma ernst an: »Das ist ein Mist, aus dem du dich nicht rauswinden kannst.« »Ja«, seufzte Yuma und massierte sich die Stirn, »und es ist besser so. Ich denke, dadurch kann ich endlich einen Schlussstrich ziehen.« »HA«, platzte es aus dem Kollegen heraus, »ein ziemlich extremer Schlussstrich, wenn du mich fragst!« »Es tut mir leid«, murmelte Yuma, »gestern noch habe ich gedacht, dass uns dieses Gespräch noch eine Weile erspart bliebe, aber ich schätze, eigentlich kommt es nicht darauf an.«

Der Rotblonde stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und rümpfte die Nase: »Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es bin, bei dem du dich entschuldigen solltest.« Nach reiflicher Überlegung fügte er stöhnend hinzu: »Aber was soll´s? Ich bleibe dein Kumpel... Ach, sieh mich nicht so weinerlich an, du Memme! Hast du vielleicht gedacht, ich marschier hier raus und setzt dich völlig unbedacht auf die Liste der meistgesuchten Verbrecher? Nein. Ich bleib dein Freund, aber ich fürchte, hier kann ich dir nicht raushelfen.« Yuma schmunzelte gerührt: »Danke, Corey. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie viel mir das bedeutet.«

»Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Ich sagte, ich kann dir nicht-«

»Und hast du mich nicht verstanden? Ich sagte, es ist besser so! Ich habe es ja nicht anders gewollt! Ich habe mir diese Suppe eingebrockt, ich werde sie auslöffeln müssen. Mach dir keine Gedanken.«

Kaum, dass er es ausgesprochen hatte, ertönte von draußen ein lauter Schrei. Beide schreckten auf, doch Corey brüllte ihm auf dem Weg zur Tür autoritär zu: »Oh nein, Mann! Du bleibst gefälligst liegen! Ich kümmere mich schon darum, also konzentriert du dich erstmal darauf, gesund zu werden, klar?!« Er stürzte hinaus und zog die Tür hinter sich zu, um seinem Freund eine gewisse Ruhe zu ermöglichen.

Eiri hatte Tatsuha nach ein paar harten Fausthieben am Kragen gepackt und schüttelte ihn nun so sehr, dass dem Jugendlichen Sterne vor den Augen flackerten. Nebenbei schrie er ihn mit einer Lautstärke an, die seine Trommelfelle zum Klingeln brachte: "Du verschissenes Balg! ´Hallo, Aniki´?! ´HALLO, ANIKI´?! Ist das alles, was du nach der ganzen Scheiße, durch die du uns gezerrt hast, zu sagen hast, HUH?!"

Die umstehenden Leute sahen, ohne zu verstehen, was er ihm vorwarf, schockiert dabei zu, wie er ihm einen weiteren Kinnhaken verpasste. Niemand wagte es, sich dem Rasenden in den Weg zu stellen. Und Tohma und Mika, die sich noch immer nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatten und das Geschehen aus müden, glasigen, eingefallenen Augen, die sich im Laufe von beinahe sechs sehr nervenaufreibenden Monaten gebildet hatten, anschauten, schienen nicht eingreifen zu wollen.

"Hast du auch nur ´ne bloße Vorstellung, was wir durchgestanden haben", brüllte er weiter, "was für Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben?! Und jetzt erfahren wir, dass du kleines ARSCHLOCH dir hier die ganze Zeit ein schönes Leben gemacht hast?! ´Hallo, Aniki´?! SELBER HALLO! SCHÖN, DASS DU UNS EIN LEBENSZEICHEN GESENDET HAST, DAMIT WIR UNS NICHT JEDE NACHT SCHLAFLOS IM BETT WÄLZEN MUSSTEN!!!" Er machte den Anschein, sich wieder auf sein am Boden kauerndes Opfer stürzen zu wollen, doch Corey schob sich eilends dazwischen und hob beschwichtigend die Hände: »Momentchen mal, mein Freund! Ich versteh kein Wort von dem, was Sie hier von sich geben, aber erstens ist das hier ein Krankenhaus und Sie stören nicht nur, Sie verstören die Patienten, und zweitens denke ich, dass er genug hat, meinen Sie nicht?«

Er wies mit dem Daumen auf Tatsuha, der sich, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gewandt, mit einer zittrigen Hand über den Unterkiefer strich, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Eiri funkelte den Störenfried zornig an: »Und wer sind Sie, dass Sie meinen, mir eine Moralpredigt halten zu können? Sie haben keine Ahnung, was geschehen ist! Halten Sie sich gefälligst aus unseren Angelegenheiten raus! Ich prügle diesen Vollidioten da windelweich, wenn´s sein muss! Ich sorge schon dafür, dass er so einen Zirkus nicht noch einmal veranstaltet!« Der Rotblonde wollte etwas entgegensetzen, wurde jedoch von einem leisen Schniefen unterbrochen. Erstaunt sah er hinter sich.

Tatsuhas Gedanken waren zu einem fast völligen Stillstand gekommen. Als er seine Geschwister gesehen hatte, hatte er natürlich nicht damit gerechnet, unbeschadet davonzukommen. Die Prügel hatte er allerdings von seiner Schwester erwartet, die um Längen nicht so fest zuschlagen konnte wie sein großer Bruder. Er berührte vorsichtig seine blutende Lippe und zuckte zusammen. Normalerweise war es Eiri, der mit einem missbilligenden Blick hinter der tobenden Furie stand und ihn irgendwann gelangweilt von den Tritten mit den mörderisch spitzen Stiefeln errettete. Dass er diesmal den aktiven Part bekleidete, während sie und Tohma in respektvoller Entfernung standen und nur stumme Erlaubnis erteilten, hatte Tatsuha ziemlich erschreckt. Erschreckt, aber nicht wirklich verletzt.

Was ihn verletzte, war ihre völlige Ignoranz dem eigentlichen Problem gegenüber.

Tränen stiegen in seinen Augen auf, und es war nicht mehr die Freude, die sie aufkommen ließ. Mit einem erstickten Schluchzen traten sie über die Schwelle und rannen ihm erst in feinen, dann immer breiter verlaufenden Rinnsalen die Wangen herunter, um in seinem Kragen zu verschwinden. Er hörte Corey seinen Namen aussprechen. Es veranlasste ihn, aufzustehen und sich ihnen zuzuwenden. War das das Wiedersehen, das sie sich gewünscht hatten? Vorwürfe, Schuldzuweisungen und keine Spur von Selbstreflektion?

Kein "Geht es dir gut"?

Kein "Warum bist du weggelaufen"?

Kein "Es ist schön, dich wiederzuhaben"?

Kein "Was hast du erlebt"?

... Nun, zwei konnten dieses Spiel spielen!

Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über den Nasenrücken und presste mit brüchiger Stimme hervor: "Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast, Aniki?" Der Blonde schien ein bisschen überrascht, denn seine Faust entspannte sich ein wenig und er legte den Kopf schief. Tatsuha wartete nicht auf eine Antwort: "Dachtet ihr tatsächlich die ganze Zeit, ich hätte Kyoto aus Jux und Dollerei verlassen?" Er schob Corey an der Schulter zur Seite, und dieser ließ es widerstandslos geschehen. Er spürte einen Hauch von Erleichterung, als er in ihren Gesichtern so etwas wir Verunsicherung auszumachen glaubte. Was seinen aufsteigenden Zorn aber nicht bändigte.

"Haltet ihr mich echt für so VERANTWORTUNGSLOS?!"

Tatsuha hatte Eiri noch nie geschlagen. Sicher, er hatte ihn oft höchst liebevoll in seinen regelmäßigen okkulten Ritualen bedacht, doch er hatte ihn niemals tätig angegriffen. Doch jetzt begegnete er ihm mit einem blitzschnellen Sprint und schlug ihn mit einer so eisernen Faust nieder, dass der Blonde sich einmal um die eigene Achse drehte und rücklings aufs Gesäß fiel. »WOAH«, rief Corey und hastete zu Tatsuha, um ihn unter den Armen zu packen und ihn daran zu hindern, auf seinen Bruder einzutreten, »hört mir hier eigentlich irgendjemand zu?!« Eiri hielt sich stöhnend das Kinn und fauchte zu dem ringenden Paar hinauf: "Pah! Du und Verantwortung! An welchem Punkt in deinem Leben hast du denn schon mal irgendwas ernstgenommen?!"

Und Tatsuha- sanfter, vernünftiger, hilfsbereiter Tatsuha- rastete aus.

"Ich habe seit meinem zehnten Lebensjahr nichts mehr nicht ernstgenommen! Ich habe deine plötzliche chronisch miese Laune ernstgenommen! Ich habe deinen Wunsch nach Privatsphäre ernstgenommen! Ich habe deinen ständigen Spott ernstgenommen! Ich habe deine Weigerung, den Tempel zu übernehmen, ernstgenommen! Ich habe deinen Wunsch, auszuziehen, ernstgenommen! Ich habe deine jahrelange Isolation ernstgenommen! Ich habe deine Bücher ernstgenommen! Ich habe deine angespannte Beziehung zu Papa ernstgenommen! Ich habe deine Beziehung mit Shuichi ernstgenommen! Ich habe deinen Wunsch, zu schweigen, ernstgenommen! SOLL ICH WEITERMACHEN?!"

Sein Kopf ruckte Richtung Schwester und Schwager, die sich den Ausbruch ungewohnt sprachlos angehört hatten. Tatsuha konnte sie durch den Tränenschleier kaum noch erkennen, doch er wollte ihre typischen abwertenden Blicke, mit denen sie die Tirade eines trotzigen Kindes bedachten, auch gar nicht sehen.

"Ich habe eure Scheinheirat ernstgenommen! Ich habe eure ewige Bevormundung ernstgenommen! Ich habe euer mangelndes Vertrauen in mich ernstgenommen! Ich habe Mikas einseitige Bemutterung ernstgenommen! Ich habe Tohmas egoistischen Humor ernstgenommen! Ich habe seine Abneigung ernstgenommen! Ich habe meinen Tempeldienst ernstgenommen! Ich habe Papas andauernde Nörgelei ernstgenommen! Ich habe seine Gesundheit ernstgenommen! Ich habe die Schule ernstgenommen! Ich habe meine Freunde ernstgenommen!"

Er schniefte laut und lang und stemmte sich nicht mehr ganz so sehr gegen Coreys Griff. Erschöpft mäßigte er seine Stimme und die anschließenden Worte wurden von leisen Schluchzern unterbrochen.

"Ich habe eure Gleichgültigkeit ernstgenommen. Und ich habe meine eigene Hilflosigkeit ernstgenommen. Ich habe die Tatsache ernstgenommen, dass ich der Einzige in unserer Familie war, der nicht wusste, was schiefgelaufen ist. Ich... ich... kann einfach nicht mehr!"

Er riss sich los, schwankte ein wenig... Und rannte dann ohne Vorwarnung los. Mika streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, doch er schrie nur aufgebracht "FASS MICH NICHT AN!!!" und stürmte an ihr vorbei auf die Tür zu. Dort prallte er so fest mit jemandem zusammen, dass sie beide einen großen Schritt rückwärts machen mussten, um einen drohenden Sturz abfangen zu können.

"NO DA!!!"

Er sah erschüttert auf. Richtig. Es hatte noch etwas gegeben, was er ernstgenommen hatte.

\---

Ryuichi saß Bonbons kauend auf dem weichen Sofa seines Hotelzimmers und schaute fern, während K eine längst überfällige Mütze Schlaf nachholte. Er schnitt eine mitleidige Grimasse. Vielleicht sollte er ihm einige Tage Ruhe gönnen. Seine Jagdtrophäe würde in dieser Zeit sicher nicht das Land verlassen. Ungeduldig flippte er mit Rekordgeschwindigkeit durch die Kanäle auf der Suche nach einer Zeichentricksendung, als er plötzlich von einem Déjà Vu befallen wurde und hastig zurückschaltete.

Einige Sekunden hockte er nur still da und ließ die Neuigkeiten auf sich wirken. Doch dann sprang er auf, verlor dabei die Handvoll Klümpchen, die er sich gerade erst in den Mund geschoben hatte, rannte quer durch die beiden- ungeöffneten- Zimmertüren, die ihn von seinem Manager trennten und sprang ihm mit einem Ninjakick direkt in den Magen. Dabei brüllte er aus Leibeskräften: "K!!! Wachen Sie auf! Wachen Sie auf, K! Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus, K! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!" Die Hand des Blonden fuhr blitzschnell unter sein Kopfkissen und förderte eine gewaltige Machete zum Vorschein, die er in einem Bogen von unten nach oben schwang. Ryuichi war bereits mit einem Rückwärtssalto entkommen. Halb im Tiefschlaf richtete sich K schwankend auf: "My! Was für ´n Traum!" Ryuichi hockte, durch plötzliche Neugier von seinem eigentlichen Ziel abgelenkt, auf der Schlafzimmerkommode: "Was haben Sie denn geträumt, K?"

"Dass ich von ´nem Kerl mit ´ner Gatling Gun verfolgt wurde!"

"Also ein Alptraum, Na No Da!"

"No way! Ich war in der Lage, ihn zu überwältigen, und dann gab es nur sie und mich! It was great!!!"

Ryuichi lachte und sprang von der Ablage: "Kommen Sie, K, wir müssen sofort los!" Der Manager schwang sich gehorsam aus dem Bett, fragte aber perplex: "Warum? Hab ich einen Termin übersehen?" "Nein, nein", beruhigte ihn der Sänger, "aber ich muss unbedingt ins Krankenhaus!" Das wirkte wie ein Eimer eiskaltes Wasser: "What?! Hast du dich verletzt?!" "Nein", lachte er wieder, "aber ich will jemanden besuchen. Leider habe ich keinen blassen Schimmer, um welches Krankenhaus es sich handelt, hahaha!"

Aus diesem Grund dauerte es eine recht lange Weile, bis sie im medizinischen Zentrum Langone endlich fündig wurden. »Oh ja, der Patient befindet sich in unserer Obhut! Zimmer 632«, bestätigte die Schwester am Empfang, »darf ich fragen, in welcher Beziehung Sie zu ihm stehen?« »In absolut keiner«, strahlte Ryuichi glücklich und ließ den Tresen los, an dem er sich hochgezogen hatte, um über die Tischplatte lugen zu können. Dann trippelte er mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit Richtung Aufzüge davon. Sie beugte sich erschrocken über die Theke: »Oh mei... Kleiner, wenn du keine Verwandtschaft bist, darf ich dich nicht zu ihm lassen! Ihm wurde strikte Bettruhe verordnet und die Besucherzahl ist begrenzt!« Ryuichi drehte sich um und lachte: »Das trifft sich doch super! Ich bin Verwandtschaft!«

»Aber du hast doch-«

»Nur nicht von ihm!«

Ihr fehlten die Worte und er setzte seinen Weg unbeeindruckt fort. K seufzte und legte ihr entschuldigend eine Hand auf die Schulter: »Sie können ihn nicht aufhalten. Aber ich kann ihn eventuell überreden, sich mit einem Platz auf dem Gang vor dem Zimmer zufriedenzugeben. Wäre das akzeptabel?« »Nun ja, sicher, aber...« stotterte die Schwester ratlos, »... aber bitte verhalten Sie sich ruhig, dies ist kein Kinderspielplatz.« K nickte: »Gut, dass wir keine Kinder dabei haben.«

Er folgte rasch Ryuichi in die Kabine, der begeistert versuchte, die Tafel mit den Schaltknöpfen zu erreichen, und drückte den für den sechsten Stock: "Jetzt sag mir doch bitte, was genau du von diesem bestimmten Patienten eigentlich willst. Du weigerst dich doch sonst immer, freiwillig Kliniken aufzusuchen, no?" Auf einmal fühlte er ein eigenartiges Prickeln im Rücken und horchte erst überrascht auf, ehe er wissend schmunzelte. Schräg hinter ihm lehnte Sakuma an der Wand und schob sich die Sonnenbrille weiter auf die Nase: "Ich will mich mit ihm unterhalten. Über Tatsuha Uesugi, um genau zu sein." K runzelte die Stirn: "Der Schwager vom Boss? Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf? Er ist doch-" "Sicher nicht in Japan", brummte Sakuma, "und genau deswegen will ich mich mit ihm unterhalten." K öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern und schickte sich an, sich umzudrehen, doch im selben Moment sprang ihm Ryuichi auf den Rücken und sah ihm grinsend über die Schulter: "Es wird bestimmt lustig! Wenn Tatsuha ihn gerne hat, dann ist er bestimmt eine unheimlich nette Person! Richtig, K?!" Der Blonde stutzte und seufzte dann nur gequält.

Die Türen öffneten sich und er trat mit seiner Last hinaus auf den Flur. Ryuichi wies zappelnd auf eine weiße Flügeltür zur Rechten und boxte ihm wie einem Rennpferd die Hacken in die Rippen, um ihn anzutreiben. K marschierte in die angegebene Richtung, stieß mit einer Hand die Tür auf-

Und machte grunzend einen Schritt zurück, als ihn etwas Schweres rammte. Ryuichi verlor durch den Aufprall fast den Halt und quiekte schockiert: "NO DA!!!" Sie sahen verdattert auf und direkt in Tatsuhas große, verheulte, blutunterlaufene Augen. Ks Augenbraue zuckte.

´Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, oder?´

Er spürte, wie der Ballast auf seinem Rücken sich wie ein Flitzebogen spannte, und wie erwartet ertönte Ryuichis fröhliche Stimme: "HA! Sehen Sie, K? Ich hatte recht, ich hatte recht! Hallo, Tatsuha! Es ist super, dich mal wiederzusehen! Wie geht es dir so? Willst du einen Lutscher?" K schlug sich vor die Stirn. Dieser Junge sah nicht unbedingt so aus, als könnte ihn ein Lutscher von seinen Problemen ablenken. Tatsuha öffnete und schloss mehrmals tonlos den Mund, als wüsste er nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Zu Ryuichis sichtlichem Leidwesen entschied er sich für Letzteres, als sich sein Gesicht zu einer verzweifelten Fratze verzog und er hastig versuchte, mit einem Arm die neu aufsteigenden Tränen zu verdecken.

Ryuichi lehnte sich nach vorn und streckte die Hand aus, um seine derzeitige Größe auszunutzen und ihm tröstend auf den Kopf zu klopfen: "Aber, aber! Sei nicht traurig! Amerika ist doch ein lustiges Land! Und ich bin dir auch gar nicht mehr böse wegen der Fans!" Tatsuha sackte noch etwas tiefer in sich zusammen, schnellte aber urplötzlich vor und rannte an ihnen vorbei. Sie verstanden noch ein verschnupftes "Es tut mir leid", ehe der Junge im Aufzug verschwand und sich die Türen hinter ihm schlossen. "Wow", machte Ryuichi sprachlos, "hab ich was Falsches gesagt?" K schüttelte den Kopf und runzelte erstaunt die Stirn, als ihm zum ersten Mal die Leute auffielen, die ihm mit großen Augen entgegenstarrten.

"...Boss?!"

Auch Ryuichi erkannte sie nun und breitete begeistert die Arme aus: "Hey, Tohma!!! Kuma, Tohma ist da! Und Mika! Und Eiri! Und... und... der Mann aus dem Fernsehen, der Tatsuha entführt hat!" Auf Ks anderer Schulter tauchte ein rosafarbener Plüschhase auf, der missbilligend in die Runde sah: "Alter, hier ist ja die Hölle los! Was geht hier ab, Tohma?!" Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft fühlte der Produzent die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich gerichtet. Und er hätte die Frage gerne beantwortet, wenn er eine Antwort parat gehabt hätte. Leider verstand er selbst die Welt nicht mehr. Was ihn auf ein ähnlich komplexes Rätsel aufmerksam werden ließ.

"Ryuichi... Wie kommst du überhaupt hierher?"

\---

Grace aalte sich auf ihrer Wohnzimmercouch. Wochenenden waren großartig. Und freie Wochenenden waren das Beste, was einem passieren konnte! Vor allem, wenn man den Tag begonnen hatte wie sie und Tatsuha. Wenn sie jetzt daran zurückdachte, war ihr seine melancholische Stimmung zwar nicht ganz geheuer gewesen, doch an seiner... Einsatzbereitschaft hatte das nicht das Geringste geändert. Sie grinste und rollte sich herum, sodass ihr Gesicht zum Fernseher zeigte. Das Leben war herrlich, an freien Wochenenden, die so begonnen hatten, wie sie heute begonnen hatten, und so endeten, wie sie heute enden würden. Sie rollte zurück. Schon bald würde er sie abholen kommen, und dann würden sie sich auf den Weg in den Park machen. Dort würden sie sich ein Eis gönnen, auch wenn es eigentlich schon viel zu kalt dafür war, und eine Weile flanieren gehen, und dann...

Sie stutzte und rollte zurück. Soeben erschien im Anschluss des Videos von der Hill Street- Schießerei ein großes Foto von Tatsuha, neben dem Name, Wohnort und Alter eingeblendet wurden. Grace hörte die Nachrichtensprecherin etwas von Japan und Vermisstenanzeige faseln.

... Konnte ein großartiger Tag wie dieser grausam enden?

Es klingelte und sie erhob sich wie im Autopilot. Als sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie sich mit dem gleichen Gesicht wie aus dem Fernseher konfrontiert, minus dem herzlichen Lachen, das der Tatsuha auf der Mattscheibe getragen hatte. »Hallo, Grace«, murmelte es, »ich weiß, wir wollten ausgehen, aber... kann ich heute mal nicht einfach nur bei dir bleiben?« Er schob sich an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung: »Du kannst dir wahrscheinlich nicht vorstellen, was mir in den letzten Stunden alles passiert ist, aber... Ich habe wirklich überhaupt keine Lust, heute noch einen Fuß vor die Tür zu setzen.« Flehentlich sah er sie an. Ihr Körper war taub, sodass nicht einmal die blauen Flecken in seinem Gesicht eine Emotion in ihr auslösten, und so fragte sie ihn nur tonlos: »Tatsuha... Wer bist du wirklich?«

»Was... was meinst du?«

Sie wies mit einem nun zitternden Finger auf den Fernseher: »Sie habe gerade eben einen Beitrag gesendet, in dem du... also, jemand, der aussah, wie du... Sie haben behauptet... du gältest als vermisst...« Erst stand er stocksteif da, doch dann wankte er kopfschüttelnd zurück und ließ sich auf die Couch sinken. Er lachte hysterisch in seine Hände. Wenn seine Worte ihr nicht die Wahrheit verraten hätten, hätte es seine Körpersprache getan.

»Hier also auch, wie? Ich muss schon sagen, wenn man selbst im Fokus steht, können die Medien ganz schön gruselig sein. Es ist, als hätte man einen unsichtbaren Fiesling auf den Fersen, der einen überall im Voraus verpfeift!«

Ihre Knie drohten ihr den Dienst zu versagen, und mit einem ermatteten Stöhnen sank sie ein Stück zu Boden. Sofort sprang er auf, um ihr zu helfen, doch sie schlug mit einem Arm nach ihm und presste die andere Hand auf den Mund, ehe sie loslief und ins Badezimmer stürzte. Dort übergab sie sich eine Weile, während er anfangs versuchte, ihr beizustehen, aber nach ein paar erfolglosen Annäherungsversuchen unschlüssig im Türrahmen stehenblieb. Er hörte, wie sie anfing, zu weinen, und erneut brannte es auch in seinen Augen, doch diesmal hielt er der Versuchung stand.

Schließlich rappelte sie sich mühsam auf, wankte zum Waschbecken und spülte sich penibel sorgfältig den Mund aus. Er startete einen nächsten Versuch.

»Grace, ich-«

»Verschwinde.«

»Was?«

»Ich sagte: Verschwinde! Raus aus meiner Wohnung! Lass mich allein!«

Er packte sie an den Oberarmen: »Warte, Grace, lass es mich erklären!« Sie stieß ihn von sich und schrie: »Was gibt's da zu erklären?! Du hast mich angelogen! Du hast mich die ganze Zeit zum Narren gehalten! ICH WAR M IT EINEM KIND IM BETT!!!« »Ich bin kein Kind mehr«, brüllte er aufgebracht zurück, »ich kann sehr wohl selbst entscheiden, mit wem ich ins Bett will!« »Rechtlich gesehen bist du eins! Und mir hast du die Entscheidung vorenthalten«, kreischte sie, »wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du minderjährig bist, hätte ich nie was mit dir angefangen!« Sie schreckte zusammen und sah sich verstohlen um, als ob sie Angst hatte, dass die Nachbarn mit den Ohren an den Wänden klebten. Leiser nuschelte sie verzweifelt: »Gott, weißt du eigentlich, in was für eine Lage du mich gebracht hast? Ich bin... ich bin eine Kinderschänderin!«

Er schloss die Augen und ballte die Fäuste: »Du brauchst das Wort nicht so oft zu betonen! Ich bin kein Kind. Und du hast mich sicher nicht geschändet!« Sie kicherte ein wenig unter stetig fließenden Tränen: »Das magst du so sehen, und ich fühle mich vielleicht auch nicht schuldig, aber jeder Richter diesseits und jenseits des Kontinents wird mich mit Freuden verurteilen. Ich bin illegalen Aktivitäten nachgegangen, ohne es zu wissen. Aber Unwissen schützt vor Strafe nicht, Tatsuha! Bitte, geh!« Sie drehte sich um und wollte die Tür für ihn aufmachen, doch er schnappte sie noch einmal am Ellenbogen und riss sie an sich, um ihr einen Kuss aufzuzwingen. Sie riss sich los und versetze ihm eine Ohrfeige, die seine Lippe erneut zum Bluten brachte: »Du IDIOT! Was habe ich dir gerade gesagt?! Willst du, dass ich im Kittchen ende?!« »Aber Grace«, jammerte er, »ich liebe dich!« »ICH LIEBE DICH AUCH«, platzte es aus ihr heraus, »aber es gibt das Gesetz, und ich habe es unwissentlich gebrochen, aber ich werde es nicht wissentlich fortführen!« Sie krallte ihre Finger in seine Jacke und heulte hinein: »Und ich bin froh, dass es dieses Gesetz gibt! Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen, wie viele perverse Abarten sich an Kindern vergreifen würden, wenn sie es dürften?!«

»Aber du hast dich nicht-«

»Woher willst du das wissen? Du bist noch zu jung, deine Persönlichkeit hat sich noch gar nicht vollständig entwickelt! Woher willst du wissen, dass du in fünf, sechs Jahren nicht auf die Idee kommst, von mir missbraucht worden zu sein?!«

»Sowas traust du mir zu?!«

»Ich weiß nicht, wem ich trauen soll, Tatsuha. Aber im Moment... im Moment stehst du nicht besonders weit oben auf der Liste... Und jetzt raus.«

»Grace, bitte, ich-«

»RAUS! RAUS!!! VERSCHWINDE! MACH ENDLICH, DASS DU WEGKOMMST! ICH WILL DICH NICHT MEHR SEHEN!!!«

Sie prügelte auf ihn ein, trat nach ihm, schubste ihn mit so viel Kraft wie möglich Richtung Tür und auf den Flur hinaus. Sie wartete nicht darauf, dass er sich umdrehte und widersprach, sondern schlug sie mit einem lauten Knall direkt hinter ihm zu. Schwindel überkam sie, als sie sich umdrehte und in ihr Wohnzimmer blickte. Kraftlos sank sie zu Boden und zog die Beine an, um ihr Gesicht in den Knien zu versenken.

Das war also der Grund gewesen, warum Yuma sie vor Tatsuha gewarnt hatte! Auf einen Schlag hatte sie keine Ahnung mehr, worin sie Wahrheit und worin Lüge finden konnte, aber eins war gewiss. Yuma hatte versucht, sie zu beschützen. Und sie hatte sich egoistisch über seine freundliche Mahnung hinweggesetzt. Sie hatte diese erbarmungslose Lektion verdient!

Doch selbst in ihrer Verzweiflung konnte sie sich eines winzigen, kaum hörbar flüsternden inneren Stimmchens nicht erwehren.

´Ja, Tatsuha hat das Verhältnis wegen seines Alters so vehement verheimlicht und nicht deswegen, weil er nur mit dir spielen wollte! Und du bist absolut erbärmlich, so verdammt glücklich darüber zu sein, Grace!!!´

Tatsuha legte ein Ohr an das Holz und hörte sie drinnen bitterlich weinen. Traurig ließ er seine Hand sinken und lehnte seine Stirn gegen das Holz. Nach fünf Minuten stillem Kampf flüsterte er, und er wusste, dass sie ihn hören konnte, resigniert: »Grace... Grace, ich... Ich verstehe. Ich verstehe, okay? Verzeih mir.« Er stieß sich ab und zog von dannen.

Später schaffte er es gerade noch in Yumas Wohnung, fiel ausgelaugt in sein Bett und schlief ein, bevor er auch nur noch einen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen konnte.


	19. Minderjährig heißt nicht Minderwertig

Yumas Augenlider hoben sich langsam, als ein Klappern und ein Rascheln ertönte, was ihn wissen ließ, dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte. Corey lehnte an der Wand am Fuße des Bettes, und vor ihm traten Eiri und Tohma ein. Der Autor war hereingestampft gekommen, als hätte er zu geplant, ihn auf besonders schmerzvolle und unehrenhafte Weise hinzurichten, doch kaum, dass sich ihre Augen getroffen hatten, verlor er jegliche Farbe im Gesicht. Yuma lächelte ausfallend: "Herr Uesugi, Herr Seguchi. Sie sehen schlecht aus! Das freut mich wirklich außerordentlich!" Eiri wich seinem Blick aus, aber Tohma ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob ihn der Seitenhieb getroffen hatte.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Eiri öffnete den Mund, doch kein Wort kam ihm über die Lippen. Yuma grinste bitter: "Sie haben sich kaum verändert, wie ich sehe." Ein dumpfes Pochen lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem großen Blonden zum kleinen. Tohma hatte mit seinem Regenschirm einmal kräftig auf den Boden geklopft, offensichtlich, um sich allgemeines Gehör zu verschaffen. Yuma legte den Kopf schief und wartete. "Sie sind Yuma Kitazawa", stellte Tohma ausdruckslos fest, und er erntete eine stummes Nicken.

"Sie können sich denken, warum wir hier sind, oder?"

"Und Sie können sich denken, was ich Ihnen antworten werde."

"Wir wollten Ihnen die Chance geben, sich zu erklären."

"Wie großzügig. Wie Sie Yuki eine Chance geben wollten?"

Wieder sah man Eiri ein gewisses Unbehagen an, wo Tohma Yumas stechenden Blick lediglich stur entgegnete. Der Brünette schnaufte. "Ich kann Ihnen eine erfreuliche Mitteilung machen! Sie brauchen überhaupt kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, denn es war nichts anderes als meine verdorbenen Rachegelüste, die zu all dem geführt haben. Ich war auf Ihrem letzten Konzert, Seguchi", er wandte sich erneut direkt an Eiri, "erinnern Sie sich?" Eiri überlegte zögerlich und nickte dann: "Jetzt, wo Sie´s sagen... Wir haben uns getroffen, als ich nach Tatsuha gesucht hatte..." "Korrekt", lobte Yuma, "er steckte unter meinem Mantel."

"Das... glaube ich einfach nicht..."

"Tja, seltsame Zufälle gibt´s. Ich habe ihn dadurch kennengelernt."

Er richtete sich etwas mühsam auf, als wenn er ihn dadurch besser verstehen konnte: "Sagen Sie mir: Haben Sie mich wirklich gleich nach dem Konzert vergessen? Ist Ihnen Yukis Existenz so entfallen? Sind Sie wirklich nie darauf gekommen, dass Tatsuhas Verschwinden was mit dem Mann zu tun gehabt haben könnte, der dem Jungen, den Sie ermordet haben, so ähnlich sieht?" Seine direkte Ausdrucksweise ließ Eiri erneut beschämt zu Boden sehen, wodurch sich Tohma genötigt fühlte, einzugreifen: "Es war kein Mord, Kitazawa! Es war berechtigte Notwehr! Versuchen Sie nicht, von Ihrem Vergehen abzulenken!"

"Das versuche ich gar nicht, Herr Seguchi", widersprach Yuma höflich, "wissen Sie, meine Freundin hätte Ihrem Schwager hier anstandslos die Birne weggeblasen, wenn sie die Möglichkeit dazu bekommen hätte. Aber ich gebe gar nicht so sehr ihm die Schuld. Natürlich war er es, der geschossen hat. Aber es waren Sie, der ihn bei Yuki abgeladen und darauf vertraut hat, dass er sich pausenlos um ihn kümmert. Mein Bruder war nur zwei Jahre älter als er, Herr Seguchi. Zwei. Jahre."

Er beobachtete Tohma und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, als er nicht einen Hauch von Verständnis erkannte. Leise fuhr er fort: "Und dann haben Sie alles unter den Teppich gekehrt, ohne den Hinterbliebenen auch nur eine Chance zu geben, es zu verstehen. Sie haben sich einen Dreck darum geschert, ob es jemanden gab, der Yuki vermisste! Der vor Sorge um ihn den Verstand verlor! Also dachte ich mir, dass es sicher eine gute Lehre für Sie darstellen wird, wenn Ihr eigener Bruder für einige Zeit von Ihrem Radar verschwindet. Und schon war´s passiert. Wie ist das Gefühl, nicht zu wissen, was aus einem Ihrer Lieben geworden ist?"

Nun hob Tohma die Nase etwas und kniff die Augen ein winziges Stückchen weiter zu: "Wenn Sie denn meinen, das Recht zu haben, mich belehren zu können: Es ist... unangenehm." "HA", platzte es aus Yuma heraus und im selben Moment bereute er es, da die Nähte seiner Wunde heftig protestierten, "entweder sind Sie abgewichst wie ´ne Hure beim fünfzigsten Jubiläum oder ein Meister der Untertreibung! Aber schon gut, machen Sie sich keine Mühe. Wenn Sie auch nur einen Bruchteil von dem haben empfinden müssen, was Jess und ich durchgemacht haben, bin ich zufrieden. Und denken Sie immer daran, dass Sie es nicht mal sechs Monate haben aushalten müssen. Wir haben uns über ein Jahr den Hoffnungen hingegeben, Yuki lebend wiederzusehen. Und wofür?" Er starrte Eiri an: "Damit Ihr armer Liebling hier vergessen konnte."

"Erfüllt es Sie mit Genugtuung, Ihr Ziel erreicht zu haben?"

Yuma legte den Kopf aufs Kissen zurück, während er über Tohmas Frage nachdachte. Sollte er ihnen die Wahrheit sagen? Es konnte nicht schaden. Nichts konnte ihm jetzt noch schaden.

"Es war den Stress nicht wert. Es bringt mir Yuki nicht zurück. Und es hat mich eine sehr gute Freundin gekostet", antwortete er ruhig. Tohma runzelte die Stirn: "Was meinen Sie damit?" Yuma schüttelte nur den Kopf, um zu zeigen, dass er nicht darüber sprechen wollte: "Ich bin müde. Wenn Sie jetzt bitte gehen würden? Ich habe Ihnen nichts weiter zu sagen." Tohma bemerkte wohl, dass dies tatsächlich das Ende der Konversation war: "Verstehe. Vielen Dank für dieses aufschlussreiche Gespräch." Er wandte sich dem Ausgang zu und sagte wie nebenbei, ohne sich umzudrehen: "Sie verstehen sicher, dass Ihre Taten rechtliche Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen werden?"

"Hn."

"Leben Sie wohl, Herr Kitazawa."

Seine Besucher machten einige Schritte, ehe Yumas "Hey!" sie noch einmal aufhorchen ließ. Der Brünette blickte geistesabwesend an die Decke. "Es tut mir leid wegen Tatsuha", gestand er dann und wandte ihnen langsam das Gesicht zu, "und es tut mir leid, dass es mir nicht leid tut Ihretwegen."

Draußen, nachdem Corey die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, fragte ihn Tohma nachdenklich: »Herr... Fitts, richtig? Was hat er damit gemeint, er hätte eine Freundin verloren?« Corey erzählte nicht nur ihm, sondern allen fünf Anwesenden die Geschichte um Hill Street. Als er geendet hatte, sah er in schockierte und etwas ungläubige Gesichter: »... Was?« Tohma räusperte sich verlegen: »Ähm... als ich gefragt habe, hätte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie mir tatsächlich Auskunft geben würden, da er sich ja geweigert hat...« Corey hob erstaunt eine Hand ans Kinn: »Hat er das?«

»Wie bitte?«

Er zuckte mit den Schultern: »Ich spreche kein Japanisch, Herr Seguchi. Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, worüber Sie sich mit Yuma unterhalten haben. Aber ich habe keine Nachteile darin gesehen, Sie in diese Sache einzuweihen. Allerdings erkenne ich auch ohne Worte, wenn Yuma sich mit jemandem anfeindet, und Sie müssen echt ein ziemlich mieser Drecksack sein, wenn Sie auf einen halbtoten Kerl einprügeln.« Damit hob er zwei Finger an die Schläfe und ließ sie ohne jede weitere Erklärung mit offenen Mündern stehen.

Mika fasste sich zuerst: "Eine... sehr interessante Person, wenn ich das so sagen darf..." "Und sehr scharfsinnig", fügte Tohma säuerlich hinzu, "indem er uns Kitazawa als Helden präsentiert, will er uns wohl davon abbringen, ihn anzuzeigen." "Willst du das etwa tun", entrüstete sich Kumagoro, der noch immer auf Ks inzwischen gefühlloser Schulter saß, "er hat Tatsuha gerettet!" "Er hat ihn erst in diese Lage gebracht", knurrte Tohma fest, "er hat ihn entführt! Ich denke nicht daran, über ein solch vorsätzliches Verbrechen hinwegzusehen!" Ryuichi kratzte sich nachdenklich am Nasenflügel: "Hm, aber ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Tatsuha total viel Spaß hatte, Na No Da! Wenn so eine Entführung aussieht, lass ich mich demnächst auch mal mitnehmen!"

\---

Tatsuha starrte geradeaus an die Decke seines Zimmers. Er hatte sich ausschlafen und seine ganze prekäre Lage eingehend überdenken können. Und jetzt hatte er sich ziemlich gut damit abgefunden, dass er bald zurück in Japan sein würde.

Das Klopfen an der Wohnungstür wurde lauter. Ob sie sie wie im Film mit dem Bein eintreten würden? Bei Eiri und K konnte er es sich vorstellen, wobei der Amerikaner es wohl nicht aus reiner Wut, sondern eher aus Experimentierfreudigkeit versuchen würde. Wie hatten sie ihn überhaupt gefunden?

Er hatte Grace verloren. Er würde noch unglaublich viel mehr verlieren. Warum kam es ihm so vor, als hätte er in der kurzen Zeit in den Staaten einen riesigen Goldberg angehäuft, während ihn daheim nur ein paar klägliche Ersparnisse erwarteten? Hatte er nicht wunderbare Erinnerungen an seine Heimat? Hatte er nicht selbst beste Freunde, die auf ihn warteten? Erfolg bei Frauen? Eine harmo... liebevo... zumindest keine langweilige Familie?

Kein Klopfen mehr. Eher ein Donnern. "Verschwindet", brüllte er in die Luft, "ich will euch nicht sehen!"

Sie hatten alles kaputtgemacht. Schon lange, bevor er Yuma kennengelernt und sich mit ihm abgesetzt hatte, hatten sie alles zerstört. Yuma hatte ihn nur ihretwegen mitgenommen, ihm ein Dach über dem Kopf gegeben, sich um ihn gekümmert. Weil er sich an Eiri und Tohma rächen wollte. Schon wieder Eiri. Er hatte es so satt!

Seine Deckenlampe vibrierte, als sie mit Werweißwas gegen die Tür ballerten. "Tatsuha, ich weiß, dass du da drin bist", hörte er, "mach die Tür auf, oder wir schlagen sie ein!" Ach so. Sie hatten mit Mika geballert. "Das ist Sachbeschädigung", rief er zurück, "aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Tohma eh ein paar Scheine locker hat, um die Handwerker zu bestechen! Gutes Gelingen!"

Er war so weit gekommen! Er hatte einen Job, eine Freundin, liebe Bekannte, einen Freund, der wie ein Bruder zu ihm war... Und alles ohne Eiri. Er hasste Eiri nicht. Und er hasste Eiri auch nicht, als er hörte, wie dieser tatsächlich gegen Yumas Tür trat, bis ein scharfes Knacken darauf hindeutete, dass das Holz dem brennenden Zorn nicht standgehalten hatte. Aber musste sich wirklich alles immer nur um ihn drehen?

Seine Familie stürmte die Wohnung. Er war sich sicher, dass sie die Erlaubnis dazu hatten. Immerhin galt er als Entführungsopfer. Das hatte ihm eine weiterentwickelte Stufe des NBC- Videos mitgeteilt. Was für ein Unsinn. "Er hat mich nicht entführt", rief er laut in der Hoffnung, dass sie auf ihn aufmerksam werden und die anderen Zimmer in Ruhe lassen würden, "ich hab mich ihm aufgedrängt!"

Die Türklinke wurde heruntergedrückt. Natürlich hatte er abgeschlossen. Er verglich sich mit dem Protagonisten eines Videospiels, der sich angsterfüllt in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadierte und darauf hoffte, dass die Zombies nicht durch die Tür brechen würden. Und dann eines grausigen Todes starb, weil sie das Fenster benutzten.

"Du weißt nicht, wovon du redest", ertönte es von außen, "er hat dich getäuscht! Es ging ihm nur um Revanche!" "Nein, Mika, du weißt nicht, wovon du redest", konterte er, "wie denn auch? Du warst es nicht, die ein halbes Jahr mit ihm unter einem Dach gelebt hat! Er ist mein Freund und ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr ihm schadet!" "Ha", erklang es düster, "hört euch den Helden an! Ich will dich ja nicht enttäuschen, aber wir haben es aus seinem eigenen Mund erfahren!"

"Natürlich, Aniki. Und ich bin sicher, dass er ausgerechnet dir sein wahres Herz ausgeschüttet hat!"

"Verdammt nochmal, selbst, wenn es stimmt, was du sagst, hat er trotzdem eine Straftat begangen! Es ist nun mal verboten, anderer Leute Kinder unerlaubt über die Grenze zu schaffen! Tut mir ja so leid!"

"Ja, mir auch! Dafür, dass ich vorher keine Erlaubnis eingeholt habe, die ihr mir sowieso nie gegeben hättet!"

"Aus gutem Grund!"

"Aus was für einem Grund, Tohma?!"

"Wir wollten dich schützen! Auch Eiri war in dem Alter, als-"

"Klappe, Seguchi!"

Tatsuha lachte laut auf: "Seht ihr? Yuma soll mich getäuscht haben, aber ihr schafft es ja selbst jetzt, wo ich eh schon alles weiß, nicht, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen! Geht weg! Ich bleibe lieber bei Yuma, der mir irgendetwas erzählt, als in einer Familie, die sich weigert, mit mir zu reden, als hätte ich einen seltenen Fall von Ausschlag!!!"

"Du kommst da jetzt gefälligst raus!!!Weißt du, ich könnte mir ja nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als dich hierzulassen, aber wir sind nun mal für dich verantwortlich, bis du die gesetzliche Reife erreicht hast!"

Genau das, was er hören wollte. Es war natürlich seine Schuld, dass sie ihn bis nach Amerika verfolgt hatten und ihn mit Gewalt zurückschaffen wollten.

"LASST MICH IN RUHE!!!"

"Mir reicht´s. Eine oder zwei Türen, das macht´s jetzt auch nicht mehr aus."

Tatsuha biss die Zähne zusammen und drehte sich mit auf die Ohrmuscheln gepressten Handballen weg, als er darauf wartete, dass jeden Moment Holz splittern und er seinem schäumenden Bruder gegenüberstehen würde.

Sie hörten ihm wie üblich nicht zu. Keiner von ihnen hatte irgendetwas gelernt. Und bevor sie ihm das so deutlich gezeigt hatten, war ihm nicht einmal bewusst gewesen, dass er ihnen etwas hatte beibringen wollen!

Draußen hob Eiri eben ein Bein, um die erfolgversprechende Prozedur bei der Eingangstür zu wiederholen, als Ryuichi frohgemut in die Schussbahn spazierte. Der Sänger breitete schützend die Arme aus und piepste: "Eins versteh ich nicht. Warum sagt ihr ihm nicht einfach, dass ihr euch freut, ihn wiederzuhaben?" Eiris Braue zuckte und er stellte seinen Fuß wieder ab: "Geh mir aus dem Weg. Das ist eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir!" "Aber du willst nicht reden", stellte Ryuichi verständnislos fest, "wie soll er dich denn verstehen?" "Keine Sorge, ´ne ordentliche Kopfnuss hat er bis jetzt noch immer kapiert", fluchte der Blonde. Ryuichi blinzelte ihn neugierig an: "Und weil er sich so gut mit euch versteht, ist er weggelaufen?"

Eiri verharrte. Ein eisiger Blick durchbohrte den Brünetten, der ihn nur unschuldig erwiderte. "Er ist nicht-", begann Eiri, doch selbst er konnte den Satz nicht guten Gewissens zu Ende führen. Er sah die anderen an, als forderte er sich stumm um Unterstützung auf, doch K lehnte nur wachsam an der Wand, Mika war betroffen zurückgewichen und Tohma starrte Ryuichi an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Was hatte der Sänger so Weltbewegendes gesagt, dass plötzlich allen die Argumente ausgegangen waren?!

Eiri schnaubte und brummte verärgert: "Er behauptet doch nur, freiwillig mitgegangen zu sein! Ihr kennt ihn doch, findet an jedem Tiefpunkt noch was Positives! Glaubt ihr echt, Kitazawa hätte ihm eine Wahl gelassen, wenn er sich gewehrt hätte?! Er war es, der ihm den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hat!" "Das muss ein schöner Floh gewesen sein", schwärmte Ryuichi, "ich meine... ihr seid schon so super und er mag Herrn Kitazawa lieber als euch!" Er steckte überrascht den Finger in den Mund: "He, das heißt, dass ihr von Herrn Kitazawa lernen könnt, wie euch Tatsuha wieder mögen wird!"

Und das war Tohmas Stichwort, vorzutreten und ihn sanft übers Haar zu streicheln: "... Ryu, ich denke nicht, dass wir von diesem Mann etwas lernen können. Er ist böse! Er hat uns Tatsuha weggenommen und ihn gegen uns aufgehetzt, begreifst du das nicht?" Ryuichi sah ihn missbilligend an: "Wenn ihr weiter so auf seinem Freund herumhackt, wird er euch niemals zuhören!" Eiri verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah halsstarrig weg: "Selbst, wenn wir es ihm erklären würden, würde sein Vogelgehirn sowieso nichts begreifen!"

Ryuichi rümpfte schmollend die Nase: "Ich kann Tatsuha verstehen! Wenn ihr alle so gemein zu ihm seid, ist doch ganz klar, dass er hierbleiben will!" Er stolzierte mit hocherhobener Nase an ihnen vorbei, als wollte er nichts mehr mit den gefühllosen Kretins zu tun haben: "Ich habe ja damals schon gewusst, dass er hier in Amerika viel glücklicher aussah!"

Vorsichtig rekapitulierten sie die Worte und Tohma fragte schließlich entgeistert: "Du... du hast es gewusst...? Du wusstest, dass Tatsuha in Amerika ist?!" Ryuichi nickte vergnügt: "Yupp! Schon ziemlich lange sogar! Es war im Sommer und er hat mich beinahe überrollt! Aber das ist zweitrangig. Äh... Auch, wenn es für mich schon ziemlich wichtig ist und auf keinen Fall bagger... baggertell... heruntergespielt werden darf! Ich habe mich nämlich ziemlich erschreckt! Und ich habe ihn soooooofort an der Stimme erkannt, klasse, nicht wahr?! Ich habe ihn an dem Tag sogar noch einmal getroffen, aber er hat... er hat mir Fa... er ist davongelaufen. Und dann habe ich ihn zwischendurch noch einmal im Kino und in einer Buchhandlung wiedergesehen. In der Buchhandlung hab ich ihn fast geschnappt, aber er ist mir doch wieder entwischt. Es war unheimlich lustig, mit ihm Fangen zu spielen!"

K baute sich langsam zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Der Grund, warum Ryuichi den Sozius durch die ganze Stadt gejagt hatte... Es war nicht Rachsucht gewesen?!

Ryuichi sah es, beugte sich verschwörerisch in seine Richtung und legte einen Finger an die Lippen: "Ich glaube ja, dass er Herr Perfekt ist, meinen Sie nicht auch, K?" Dann fuhr er hastig zu den anderen herum und tuschelte: "Aber das ist ein Ge- heim- nis! Herr Perfekt will nämlich nicht gefunden werden!" Tohma fiel es zunehmend schwerer, das Geschnatter seines infantilen Freundes zu verstehen, doch er konnte sich sowieso nur notdürftig auf die Grundaussage konzentrieren, weil seine Gedanken in seiner Verwirrung komplett durcheinandergepurzelt waren.

Er packte ihn aufgelöst, nahezu entrüstet bei der Schulter: "Warum hast du uns nicht Bescheid gegeben?! Hast du dir nicht vorstellen können, wie viel Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben?!"

Die Atmosphäre verdichtete sich. Sein Freund wandte sich Tohma wortlos zu, und dem Produzenten lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. "Nein", antwortete Sakuma langsam, "um ehrlich zu sein, konnte ich das nicht. Mit Verlaub, Tohma, wir sind seit über zwanzig Jahren befreundet, und ich weiß, dass du deine Probleme gerne auf eigene Faust löst, aber bei einem Problem dieses Ausmaßes hätte ich doch angenommen, umgehend zu Rate gezogen zu werden. Deswegen bin ich leider nicht darauf gekommen, dass Tatsuha ohne euer Wissen in Amerika sein, geschweige denn, dass ihn jemand entführt haben könnte. Außerdem habe ich mir nicht vorstellen können, dass ein Opfer mit einem Entführer vergnügt herumalbert. Ich habe vielmehr angenommen, dass er mit eurer Zustimmung an einem Austauschschülerprogramm teilnimmt oder was auch immer sich das heutige Schulwesen zur Erziehung so einfallen lässt. Und wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ihr ein Familienmitglied in die Staaten schickt."

"Aber...", Tohma schluckte scheu, "warum hast du während unserer Telefonate nichts erwähnt? Ein Wort von dir und all die Monate Angst wären-" Sakuma fiel ihm ins Wort: "Wann hast du damit angefangen, meine Intelligenz anzuzweifeln, Tohma? Ich habe sehr wohl gemerkt, wie sehr ihr euch bemüht, ihn von mir- oder besser mich von ihm- fernzuhalten. Und ebenso genau wisst ihr, dass es mir Spaß macht, mich mit Leuten wie Tatsuha zu befassen. Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mir einen interessanten Spielgefährten wegnimmt, Tohma. Wenn ich zugegeben hätte, dass ich ihn gefunden habe, hättet ihr ihn mir sofort wieder weggenommen. Seine Zurückhaltung habe ich mir damit erklärt, dass ihr ihm gedroht habt, die Reise umgehend abzubrechen, sollte er mit mir in Kontakt geraten. Eure Abwehrmaßnahmen waren ja schon immer ein wenig übertrieben. Sag mir doch bitte endlich, was ich eurer Meinung nach mit ihm anzustellen gedenke, hm?"

"Ryu..."

"Nein. Bemüh dich nicht. Ich halte es euch nicht vor. Ihr habt damals ein Trauma davongetragen und ich bin zu dankbar dafür, dass es mal eine Zeit gab, in der du mich an deinen Leiden hast teilnehmen lassen, denn ansonsten, glaub mir, hätte ich dir schon längst die Freundschaft gekündigt. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich getan habe, um so viel Vertrauen eingebüßt zu haben!"

"Du verstehst das falsch, ich vertraue dir, aber-"

"Bei Vertrauen gibt es kein Aber, Tohma. Entweder du weißt, dass ich mein Grenzen kenne... Oder du tust es nicht. Und es ist offensichtlich, dass du mir nicht zutraust, mich gegen die Avancen eines Teenagers zu wehren. Ich lebe mein Leben, wie es mir gefällt. Dazu gehört mein kindisches Gehabe, weil es mir Spaß macht. Aber ich bin kindisch, nicht naiv, Tohma. Ich habe immer gedacht, du und Noriko wüssten das von allen Menschen am besten. Aber dann... Du hast aufgehört, mit mir zu reden."

"Aber ich rede mit dir!"

"Nein. Du ´unterhältst´ dich nur. Du hast nicht wieder mit mir ´geredet´ seit dem notgedrungenen Geständnis, warum deine Performance nach NY so dermaßen abgesackt war! Ich musste tatenlos mitansehen, wie es den Menschen, an denen mir am meisten liegt, zusehends schlechter ging. Ich wollte dir helfen. Euch helfen. Aber meine Hilfe wurde verschmäht, als wäre sie etwas Unnötiges, wenn nicht gar Lästiges. Als du schließlich die Band aufgelöst hast, habe ich geschwiegen. Ich wollte Nittle Grasper nicht verlieren, aber ich wusste, dass dir etwas auf der Seele lag, das dir eine Weiterführung unmöglich machte. Ich habe euch auf die einzige mir mögliche Art zu helfen versucht: Indem ich gute Miene zum bösen Spiel gemacht habe. Mein Kummer schien so lächerlich im Vergleich zu eurem Schwermut, dass ich nicht gewagt habe, ihn jemandem mitzuteilen. Stattdessen habe ich versucht, euch aufzuheitern, wann immer ihr es zugelassen habt."

"..."

"Als ich Tatsuha kennenlernte, habe ich ein gewisses Verständnis gespürt, als hätten wir beide auf einer Wellenlänge gelegen. Ich habe ihn euren ganzen Hochzeitstag lang beobachtet und war gleichzeitig überglücklich und tieftraurig, jemanden getroffen zu haben, der meine Methode imitierte und verstand. Glücklich, weil ich sie bestätigt fühlte, traurig, weil ich mitansehen musste, wie ein so kleines Kind eine ständig wachsende Last mit sich herumschleppte. Wisst ihr denn wirklich nicht, wie sehr ihr uns damit verletzt, wenn ihr uns alles verschweigt?"

"Er war erst elf Jahre alt! Was hätten wir ihm sagen sollen?!"

"Die Wahrheit, Mika. Dass seinem Bruder etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen ist und er noch zu jung ist, um Einzelheiten zu erfahren, ihn aber kein Schuld an Eiris Launen trifft. Dass schwere Zeiten anbrechen würden, aber dass er immer auf euch zählen könnte, wenn ihn etwas bedrückt. Oder war er ein lästiges Übel, ein Störfaktor bei dem Ziel, Eiris Glück wiederherzustellen?"

"Unsinn! Das war es nicht! Es war nur... Eiri brauchte unser aller Unterstützung... Es war... so anstrengend..."

"Niemand hat behauptet, dass Familie einfach sei."

Sakuma legte eine Hand an seine Taille und sah streng in die betreten wirkende Runde. Offenbar hatte seine Erklärung Früchte getragen, und sie erkannten endlich, dass ihre Strategie, Tatsuha über alles im Dunklen zu lassen, nicht den gewünschten Erfolg gebracht hatte. Er legte seine freie Hand aufmunternd auf Tohmas Schulter: "Ich kann euch verstehen. Und er kann es auch. Ihr habt ihn zu einem völlig selbstständigen Menschen erziehen wollen, um einem Fall wie Yuki entgegenzuwirken. Und er ist prächtig geraten, wie ich finde! Aber der Mensch ist ein Herdentier. Er ist der Einsamkeit einfach müde geworden. Und Kitazawa hat ihm eine Möglichkeit gegeben, ihr zu entkommen. Die Motive für seine Hilfe erstmal hintangestellt, er hat Tatsuha geholfen. Und im Gegensatz zu euch habe ich einige Einblicke in sein Dasein hier erhaschen können. Ich glaube, er hatte die Zeit seines Lebens, Tohma! Etwas, was zur Abwechslung einmal nicht von Eiris Launen bestimmt wurde. Und ihr seid drauf und dran, ihm das wegzunehmen. Erwartet ihr da im Ernst, dass er euch freudig in die Arme springt? Das erste, was er nach fast einem halben Jahr von euch bekommt, ist eine Faust ins Gesicht! Ehrlich, Freunde? Ist das die beste Lösung, auf die ihr kommt?"

Eiris Augen waren von seinen Ponysträhnen überschattet, als er, dem sie es am wenigsten zugetraut hätten, leise fragte: "Und was schlägst du vor?" Sakuma lächelte kryptisch: "Wie wär´s, wenn ihr eure Erfahrungen austauschen würdet? Ihr kennt doch den Spruch mit der Medaille, oder?"

"... Sie hat immer zwei Seiten. Richtig?"

Fünf Köpfe ruckten in die Richtung von Tatsuhas Zimmertür. Sei stand halboffen, und Tatsuha stand am Rahmen angelehnt in dem Spalt. Sakumas Lächeln wuchs und er hielt ihm einen Daumen entgegen: "Richtig!" Dann taumelte er ein wenig und schnitt eine leidende Grimasse: "Oh oh. Ich fürchte, ich habe mich... ein wenig... übernommen... Adios, Freunde!" Damit kippte er mit auf der Brust überkreuzten Armen ohnmächtig nach hinten. K sprang zur Rettung bei und warf ihn sich kurzerhand über die Schulter. Der Sänger würde ihm nachher sehr genau erklären müssen, warum er ihn in sein Wissen um den Sozius nicht eingeweiht hatte.

Tatsuha wurde es heiß und kalt: "Was ist mit ihm?! Er ist doch nicht krank, oder?!" Tohma winkte verlegen lächelnd ab: "Nein, nein, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist nur... Vernunft strengt ihn unglaublich an..." Schweißtropfen liefen den Anwesenden simultan die Schläfen hinab.

Sie sahen sich gegenseitig beklommen an, ohne dass einer von ihnen wusste, was zu sagen oder zu tun war. Und es war tatsächlich Tatsuha, der ihnen die Hand entgegenstreckte: "Ich möchte euch einen Handel vorschlagen. Ich weiß, dass ich minderjährig bin, und deshalb gar keine andere Wahl habe, als mit euch nach Japan zurückzukehren. Aber ich bin durchaus in der Lage, euch das Leben danach zur Hölle zu machen." Eiri konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, ein sarkastisches "Noch mehr als sonst?" einzuwerfen, was jedoch großzügig überhört wurde. Tohma schien die Möglichkeiten, die diese Drohung beinhaltete, allerdings gründlich zu überdenken, und fragte schließlich: "Wie sieht die Alternative aus?" Tatsuha atmete insgeheim auf: "Ihr sorgt dafür, dass keiner meiner hiesigen Freunde wegen dieser Sache Probleme mit der Justiz bekommt. Keiner von ihnen. Auch... Vor allem Yuma nicht."

Tohma runzelte die Stirn: "Ich fürchte, du überschätzt uns. Die Presse hat davon Wind bekommen, und Kitazawa... Ich denke nicht, dass ihm noch jemand helfen kann." "Du kannst nicht", knurrte Tatsuha, "oder du willst nicht?" Tohmas Schweigen sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

\---

Yuma knabberte höchst lustlos an einem Babyrübchen: "Irgendwie ist das enttäuschend. In jedem vernünftigen Kinofilm werden die Patienten von feschen, aufdringlichen Schwestern umsorgt, aber ich hab das Gefühl, noch nicht eine Einzige zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben. Stattdessen bist jedes Mal, wenn ich aufwache, du das erste, was ich sehe. Wie soll ich unter diesen Umständen jemals gesund werden?!" Corey verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und grinste ihn an: "Oh, die Schwestern sind da, glaub mir. Sie kommen nur immer, wenn du schläfst! Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass du viel und gerne schläfst. Und an den ganzen Schmerzmitteln, die sie dir verabreichen..." "Es muss noch nicht mal ´ne Schwester sein", maulte Yuma entnervt, "ich wäre für jede Abwechslung dankbar!"

Corey brummte nachdenklich und meinte: "Jede... Oder denkst du an einen ganz bestimmten jungen Mann, der zufällig Tatsuha heißt?" Yuma seufzte schwer: "Naja, ich kann es verstehen, dass er mich nicht sehen will. Trotzdem wär es irgendwie... Ach, keine Ahnung. Er ist wahrscheinlich eh schon auf dem Weg nach Hause. Kein Wunder, immerhin-"

"Sie haben gestern drei Stunden gebraucht, um ihn aus deiner Wohnung rauszuhebeln."

"- bin ich Schuld daran, dass er fast... Wie bitte?"

"Yupp. Habe gehört, dass sie aufs Hartnäckigste verhandelt haben. Wollte nicht klein beigeben, der Bengel. Oh, übrigens, du musst auf eine neue Wohnungstür sparen. Und auf die Anrichte im Flur. Und auch auf einen Wohnzimmerschrank. Obwohl... Man kann es eventuell eine Zeitlang mit Klebeband zusammenhalten..."

Yuma starrte fassungslos auf seinen Kartoffelpüree: "Was haben sie angestellt, dass er einen Entführer ihnen vorzieht?" "Keinen blassen Schimmer", gab Corey offen zu. Yuma schüttelte die wirren Gedanken in eine hintere Kammer seines Verstandes und räusperte sich: "Und? Hängt mir unser übereifriger Herr Staatsanwalt wegen dieser Sache schon am Arsch?"

"Oh, ich denke, er wird sich alle zehn Finger danach lecken, sobald er davon Wind bekommt. Allerdings kann er dich schlecht eines Verbrechens anklagen, dessen du nicht bezichtigt worden bist."

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Das heißt, dass sich die Familie des Opfers dazu entschlossen hat, keine Anzeige zu erstatten."

"Was?! Warum, zum Teufel-"

Corey streckte ächzend seine Beine aus und sah nachdenklich an die Decke: "Bei diesen ´Verhandlungen´ ging es um dich, mein Freund! Und so, wie es aussieht, weigert sich Tatsuha, eine Aussage zu machen. Und er ist sogar so weit gegangen, seine Verwandten mit dem Tod zu bedrohen." Yuma starrte ihn mit Augen an, die einer Eule glichen, die sich in der Dunkelheit eine Maus gewünscht und ein Krokodil bekommen hatte.

"Wie?! Bitte?!"

"Ja. Mit seinem."

Genau diesen Moment nahm der Besprochene zum Anlass, gutgelaunt ins Zimmer zu hüpfen und bedauerlicherweise dabei die Stimmung zu übersehen, da er über das lang ersehnte Wiedersehen viel zu glücklich war. Als er dann auch noch sah, dass sich sein Freund in einem ansprechbaren Zustand befand, war es um das Minimum an Vorsicht geschehen und er fiel ihm jubelnd um den Hals, wobei er das Tablett mit dem Mittagessen rücksichtslos dicht an Corey vorbei aus dem offenen Fenster schleuderte: "Yuma! Dem Himmel sei Dank, ich bin so froh, dass du aufgewacht bist! Als du seinerzeit einfach nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen hast, dachte ich schon... ich dachte schon... BUHUHU-" Er brach seinen Heulkrampf unvermittelt ab, als er eine eigenartige Hitze von Yuma ausgehen spürte. Er hielt ihn auf Armeslänge Abstand und betrachtete ihn entsetzt: "Woah, du bist ja knallrot! Hast du Fieber? Schmerzen?! Soll ich einen Arzt holen?!"

Im nächsten Augenblick landete eine geballte Faust mitten in seinem Scheitel und schmetterte ihn auf die Bettkante. Sich schmerzerfüllt den Schädel reibend lehnte er sich klagend zurück: "Aua! Spinnst du?! Was soll denn das?!" Yumas Hand langte ein weiteres Mal nach ihm, doch er strauchelte aus dem Zugriffsbereich heraus und flüchtete sich an Coreys Seite, um sich wimmernd neben dessen Stuhl zu kauern: "Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen!" Yuma vollführte kochend vor Zorn eine obszöne Geste und fauchte erregt: "Was zum Teufel hat dich geritten, deiner Familie mit Selbstmord zu drohend?! Bist du noch ganz dicht?! HÄH?! Ich dachte, gerade dir müsste man nicht erklären, wie wertvoll das Leben ist! Kein Mensch- schon gar nicht so einer wie ich- ist so unersetzlich, dass du deins dafür wegwerfen darfst!"

"Ich glaube, du unterschätzt dich. Du bist kein schlechter Mensch!"

"Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze! Meines Erachtens komme ich für die Sparten Erpressung, versuchter Mord und Entführung in Betracht. Wenn das kein Höllenfreifahrtschein erster Klasse ist..."

Tatsuha richtete sich ernst auf: "Was meinst du, wie oft ich schon versucht habe, Tohma umzubringen? Er ist es gewöhnt, verachtet zu werden. Er legt es sogar drauf an! Gedanken sind frei, die Hauptsache ist, dass du nicht danach gehandelt hast!" Yuma starrte ihn groß an, bis er begriff, dass es sich Tatsuha in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, ihn zu retten. Er schloss die Augen: "Hmpf. Dann bleibt mir nur Selbstanzeige. Ich will später mal mit einem reinen Gewissen sterben. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?" Der Junge bewies einmal mehr seine Sturheit: "Nein. Meines Erachtens hast du ein reines Gewissen. Gut und Böse existiert in allen Menschen. Es ist eine Frage der Entscheidung!"

"Und ich entscheide mich dafür, mich meinen Verbrechen zu stellen."

"Und ich entscheide mich dafür, dich daran zu hindern. Zur Not mit allen Mitteln."

"... Was meinst du damit?"

"Ganz einfach", grinste Tatsuha sonnig, als wäre es eine völlig logische Konsequenz, "wenn du dich anzeigst, bring ich mich um!"

"SCHLUSS DAMIT", explodierte Yuma und stieß mit aller Kraft eine Faust in die Matratze. Direkt im Anschluss biss er reuig die Zähne aufeinander und hielt sich mit einem gepeinigten Ächzen den Bauch. Er atmete einige Male tief durch und murmelte dann: "Ich habe genug davon, dich so abfällig über dein Leben reden zu hören." "Ich rede nicht abfällig", widersprach ihm Tatsuha entschieden, "ganz im Gegenteil. Ich habe den Wert meines Lebens gerade erst erkannt! Du hast mir beigebracht, es zu schätzen! Vor meiner Zeit hier habe ich nur für andere gelebt, gleichzeitig habe ich gedacht, dass ich so ziemlich allen egal bin. Jetzt weiß ich es besser. Du hast mich mit deinem Leben beschützt, Yuma. Jetzt bin ich dran. Ich weiß, dass es unverschämt ist, nach allem, was du für mich getan hast, noch um etwas zu bitten, aber... Ich flehe dich an, geh nicht für mich in den Knast!"

Sie sahen sich in einem stummen Duell an, als auf einmal die Tür aufging und Tohma ins Zimmer trat. Sein Blick glitt ausdruckslos in die Runde und blieb schließlich an Yuma haften: "Könnte ich mich kurz mit Ihnen unter vier Augen unterhalten?" Nach kurzem Zögern wies der Brünette mit dem Kinn zur Tür, und seine beiden Kompagnons erhoben sich, um an Tohma vorbei hinauszuschlendern, Tatsuha nicht, ohne ihm einen finsteren, warnenden Blick zuzusenden. Der Blonde schmunzelte sanft und wartete geduldig, bis sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

Dann richtete er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Yuma. Er räusperte sich: "Herr Kitazawa, ich denke, dass wir uns auf dem falschen Fuß getroffen haben. Ich möchte mich für den etwas barschen ersten Eindruck bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Wir waren... aufgewühlt." Yuma musterte seinen Gegenüber aufmerksam und lenkte dann kulant ein: "Ich schätze, wir waren alle sehr gereizt. Was wollten Sie mit mir besprechen?"

Tohma nickte zufrieden: "Ich nehme an, Sie können sich denken, dass wir Tatsuha sobald wie möglich mit nach Hause nehmen werden. Er hat uns unter gewissen Umständen auch seine Kooperation zugesagt, und wir dachten eigentlich nicht, dass sich bei diesem Vorhaben noch irgendwelche Problem ergeben würden. Allerdings... mussten wir nun feststellen, dass er auf eine sehr aggressive Weise an Ihnen hängt, und er scheint nicht gewillt, den Kontakt mit Ihnen abzubrechen. Ich muss zugeben, dass mir diese Tatsache ein wenig Sorgen bereitet. Seine doch sehr ausgeprägte Zuneigung könnte ihm eine Wiedereingewöhnung in seinen normalen Tagesablauf erheblich erschweren."

Yuma ahnte, worauf das Gespräch hinauslief, sagte jedoch nichts. Er hatte sowieso einen ähnlichen Ausgang vorausgesehen. Obwohl es ihn doch sehr verwunderte, dass sich Tatsuha so vehement dagegen sträubte. Nach allem, was passiert war, hatte er damit gerechnet, dass der Junge das Land mit fliegenden Fahnen verlassen und nie wieder auch nur ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln bereit sein würde.

Er dachte, dass der kleine Scheißer verdammt hart im Nehmen war, und wunderte sich gleich danach darüber, dass ihn diese Tatsache mit Stolz erfüllte.

Tohma redete weiter.

"Er hat unter der Bedingung eingelenkt, dass Ihnen kein Schaden zugefügt wird. Ich will ehrlich mit Ihnen sein. Bis gestern war ich ziemlich aufgebracht wegen der ganzen Sache. In meinen Augen waren Sie ein Krimineller, der eine schwere Strafe verdient hatte. Inzwischen... habe ich mich etwas beruhigt. Es ist mir bewusst geworden... bewusst gemacht worden, dass ich die Angelegenheit vielleicht ein wenig zu einseitig behandelt habe. Und inzwischen habe ich selbst ein gewisses Interesse daran, Gras darüber wachsen zu lassen. Die Presse hat Sie im Visier, und wenn sie die Spur weit genug zurückverfolgt, könnten auch ich und Eiri in Erklärungsnöte geraten. Ich habe mich bei meinen Bekannten bei der Polizei über Sie erkundigt, Kitazawa. Sie haben sie erpresst, um an Informationen über unseren Fall zu gelangen. Kein Wunder, dass sie Sie gerne aus dem Weg räumen würden. Aber ich könnte mich bereiterklären, ihre Gemüter ein wenig abzukühlen. Wenn Sie mir dafür auch entgegenkämen."

Yuma schnaufte resigniert: "Ihre Familie ist unerschütterlich in dem Bestreben, mir meine Absolution vorzuenthalten, was?" Er gestikulierte vage in stiller Selbstaufgabe: "Naja, nach Tatsuhas ganzem Gejammer ist es nicht so, dass ich mich noch drum reiße, in den Knast zu kommen. Was muss ich also tun?" "Ich will, dass Sie jede Verbindung zu Tatsuha kappen", antwortete Tohma, "erklären Sie sich bereit, ihn nicht wiederzusehen, und das Gefängnis bleibt Ihnen erspart." Yuma nickte kaum überrascht: "Ich wusste, dass Sie das sagen würden. Darf ich eine Weile darüber nachdenken?"

"Kitazawa, seien Sie nicht dumm. Ich biete Ihnen an, eine Sache zu vergessen, die Sie in hochnotpeinliche Schwierigkeiten bringen kann."

"Und ich sage, dass die Entscheidung nicht so leicht ist, wie Sie denken."

Er fuhr sich angestrengt durchs Haar: "Weiß er schon von seinem Glück?" Tohma seufzte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: "Er ist intelligent. Ich bin sicher, er konnte sich sehr genau vorstellen, dass ich etwas Derartiges versuchen würde." Yuma kicherte verstehend. Deswegen also das ganze Gelaber mit "Geh nicht für mich in den Knast". "Na schön", lächelte er humorlos, "aber eins wollen wir klarstellen. Ich tu´s für ihn." "Damit kann ich leben", entgegnete Tohma, "ich bin froh, dass wir ein Einverständnis erzielen konnten." Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. Als er schon den Knauf berührte, wurde er von Yumas aus dem Nichts erscheinender Frage völlig verblüfft.

"Seguchi. Hat er es getan?"

Tohma schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und wandte sich ihm zu: "... Was?" Yuma wirkte plötzlich mitgenommen und sehr, sehr weit entfernt. Von einer auf die andere Sekunde schien jeglicher Kampf aus ihm gewichen zu sein, und trübe braune Pupillen trafen auf eisig blaue.

"Yuki war ein freundlicher, geduldiger Mensch. Sie wollen es wahrscheinlich nicht hören, aber ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass er ihren Schwager sehr gerne gemocht hat. Und plötzlich... Seguchi, alles, was ich hatte, waren eine Menge tote Leute und die Aussage eines gestörten Balges. Sie haben mein Schicksal jetzt sowieso völlig in der Hand, also sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit. Hat... hat Yuki tatsächlich versucht, Eiri zu vergewaltigen?"

Und auf einmal wurde Tohma bewusst, dass Yuma die Ereignisse aus gar keiner völlig anderen Perspektive betrachtete als er. Dieser Mann erkannte in dem Yuki, der Eiri angegriffen und so nachhaltig verletzt hatte, seinen eigenen Bruder nicht wieder! Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm konnte Yuma nicht blind auf Eiris Ausführungen vertrauen. Und so war ihm nichts anderes übriggeblieben, als an der Aussage zu zweifeln und in der "Notwehr" einen "Mord" zu wittern. Sieben lange Jahre lang. Nach einer Weile stiller Überlegung sah er zu Boden und seufzte.

"Sie kannten Ihren Bruder besser als jeder andere. Und ich kenne Eiri besser als jeder andere. Aber nur diese beiden wissen, was in jener Nacht wirklich geschehen ist. Bitte glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen versichere, dass er ihn niemals getötet, nicht einmal leicht verletzt hätte, wenn er ihn nicht auf irgendeine Art in Todesangst versetzt hätte. Yuki war- obwohl sie sich nicht lange gekannt hatten- einer der wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben. Ich glaube ihm jedes Wort, was er damals zur Protokoll gegeben hat. Übrigens... hat es Eiri selbst nie verstanden. Er denkt noch immer, abgrundtief von Yuki gehasst worden zu sein."

Yuma starrte gedankenverloren auf seine Hände. Wieder vergingen Minuten, in denen keiner der beiden etwas sagte. Dann nickte er. Seine Stimme klang schwach und brüchig, und als er Tohma seinen Blick zuwandte, erkannte der Blonde aufrichtige Reue darin.

"Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Ehrlichkeit. Und ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm ebenso glauben wie Sie. Aber... ich kann es nicht. Wenn es stimmen sollte, hat Yuki furchtbare Dinge getan, die unverzeihlich sind. Aber wenn ich nicht zu meinem Bruder halte... wer soll es dann tun?"


	20. Der Abschied

Ein paar Tage später stopfte Corey Yumas Klamotten in eine große Reisetasche zurück und schaute sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen forschend um: »Okay! Haben wir irgendwas vergessen?« Yuma saß brütend in einem Rollstuhl am Fenster und nuschelte in Selbstmitleid versunken in seine Handfläche: »Das ist deprimierend. So deprimierend.« Sein Partner stöhnte und rollte mit den Augen: »Könntest du bitte damit aufhören? Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du keine Sexbombe als Freundin hast, die sich aufopferungsvoll um dich kümmert, und ich nun der Einzige bin, der bereit ist, dir Invalidem ein bisschen Hilfestellung zu leisten!« Er brach in ein unheilvolles Grinsen aus und kam ihm näher, um ihm sanft über eine Wange zu streicheln: » Sieh es ein. Es gibt jetzt nur noch dich und mich, Baby.« Er ging augenblicklich durch eine entschlossene Faust dahingestreckt zu Boden.

Die Tür schwang auf und Tatsuha, Tohma, Mika und Eiri standen im Türrahmen. Sie begutachteten sie misstrauisch. Tohma lächelte argwöhnisch: "Kommen wir ungelegen?" "Mitnichten", sagte Yuma kalt und trat nach Coreys Knie. "Wir sind gekommen, um uns zu verabschieden", fuhr der Blonde seelenruhig fort, "ich gehe davon aus, dass wir uns nicht wiedersehen werden. Leben Sie wohl, Herr Kitazawa!" Yuma nickte ihm zu: "Gleichwohl, Herr Seguchi. Versuchen Sie, in nicht zu viele Kriminalfälle verwickelt zu werden!" Tohma schnaufte amüsiert und verließ den Raum. Mika nickte dem Brünetten ein wenig angespannt zu und folgte ihrem Mann. Er konnte ihr ihre Reserviertheit nicht verübeln.

Eiri tat es ihr nach kurzem Zögern gleich, blieb aber doch noch einmal an der Tür stehen und sagte: "Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist." Yuma senkte den Blick und erwiderte: "... Ja. Mir auch." Niemand konnte sagen, ob er diesen oder jenen Fall meinte.

Als sie allein waren, atmete Tatsuha befreit auf: "Puh, bin ich froh, dass sie mir endlich mal ein bisschen vom Pelz rücken. Man könnte meinen, sie hätten Schiss, dass ich mich wieder aus dem Staub mache!" "Nun", warf Yuma ein, "der Gedanke ist nicht zu abwegig." Tatsuha legte entrüstet eine Hand ans Herz: "Aber ich würde dich doch nie im Stich lassen! Wie kannst du sowas von mir denken?!"

Corey richtete sich auf und lehnte sich stöhnend an den Heizkörper unter der Fensterbank: »Es ist also soweit, hm? Du fliegst zurück nach Japan.« Die Aussage verbreitete eine bedrückt- zurückhaltende Stimmung unter ihnen. »Ja«, murmelte der Junge, »tja, von mir aus hätten wir gern noch etwas warten können, aber sie haben Jobs zu erledigen. Und ich schätze, je länger ich weg bleibe, desto schwerer wird es, mich mit meinen Freunden wiedergutzustellen.« Er brach in Schweiß aus, als er an Kenichiros und Minatos "Botschaften" dachte, die ihm Mika und Eiri nur zu gerne überbracht hatten. »Und ich muss mich wieder in der Schule einarbeiten«, räusperte er sich, »ähm... wisst ihr zufällig, wann sie mein Bike wieder rausrücken werden?« »Och«, stieß Yuma hervor und streckte sich gähnend, »das wird sicher nicht mehr lange dauern. Zwei, schätze ich.« »Drei, würde ich sagen«, mutmaßte Corey dazwischen. Tatsuha grinste erfreut: »Tage?« »Monate«, kam es wie aus einem Mund.

"WA...?!"

Yuma machte eine eingreifende Geste, und Tatsuha verstummte. »Wir können so viel herumalbern, wie wir wollen, aber letzten Endes kommt es doch aufs Gleiche raus«, lächelte er sanft. Tatsuha senkte traurig den Blick. Yuma reichte ihm die Hand: »Das war´s wohl, hm? Wir haben es lange miteinander ausgehalten, meinst du nicht?« Tatsuha schüttelte sie schmunzelnd: »Ja. Tut mir leid, so in dein Leben reingeplatzt zu sein.«

»Echt? Mir nicht.«

»Haha!«

Auch Corey reichte der Junge die Hand: »War nett, Sie kennenzulernen, Herr Fitts. Kümmern Sie sich gut um Yuma, ja?« Corey grinste breit: »Jesses, warum komme ich mir so entsetzlich alt vor, wenn du mich so anredest?! Tu das besser nicht bei einer Dame, Herr Touch- UAutsch!« Tatsuha verdrehte ihm das Handgelenk, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte und streckte sich danach fröhlich: »Es erscheint mir irgendwie unwirklich. Ich glaube, mir ist noch gar nicht richtig bewusst, dass ich das alles hier morgen nicht mehr haben werde.« Er wurde ernst und sah beinahe schüchtern zu Boden: »Ich hab dir wirklich unheimlich viel zu verdanken, Yuma. Und ich wollte dir doch alles zurückgeben, was du mir gegeben hast. Es tut mir leid, dass so Vieles... so schiefgelaufen ist... Aber es war trotzdem ein wunderschöne Zeit für mich. Es war wie ein Traum...« Er lachte vergnügt: »Du bist mein amerikanischer Traum, Yuma!«

Er sah auf und direkt in zwei kalkweiße Gesichter. Beide Männer starrten ihn an, als sei er von einem anderen Stern entflohen, und grünlichbraune Galle ergoss sich ungehemmt über ihre kraftlos herunterhängenden Unterkiefer. Ein Schweißtropfen bahnte sich den Weg von seiner Schläfe: »Äh... Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?« Yuma wischte sich angewidert den Mund ab: »´Tschuldige, aber das war so schmalzig, ich dachte, mir zersetzt es die Bauchspeicheldrüse...«

Tatsuha wurde rot, schwang schmollend herum und stolzierte breitbeinig zur Tür: »Wie auch immer! Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich viel von dir gelernt habe und ich mir ab jetzt nicht mehr so viel von meinen Leuten gefallen lassen werde!«

»Tat...«

Er riss die Augen auf und fuhr erwartungsvoll herum: »JA?!«

»... endrang ist gut und schön, aber übertreib es nicht. Du kannst einem dabei nämlich ganz schön auf die Nerven gehen.«

Er bedachte Yuma, der ihn betont unschuldig ansah, mit einem langen, strengen Blick, bevor beide leise kicherten. Yuma lächelte sanft: »Hey, Kleiner. Viel Glück.« Tatsuha stand für einige Sekunden unschlüssig im Raum. Dann fing seine Unterlippe an, zu beben. Er stürzte sich auf Yuma, fiel ihm um den Hals, schniefte lang und kräftig und floh anschließend auf den Flur. Corey sah ihm mit Bedauern nach: »Schade drum.«

»... Yupp.«

\---

Shannon überwachte ihre Mitarbeiter gerade bei deren täglichen Aufgaben, als die Türglocke bimmelte und niemand Geringeres als Tatsuha U. Kitazawa den Schankraum betrat. Oder Tatsuha Uesugi, wie sie alle inzwischen wussten. Hinter ihm traten seine Verwandten hinzu und sahen sich neugierig um, außer Tohma, der bereits die Freude gehabt hatte, das Heaven´s Den kennenzulernen. Ryuichi beugte sich hinter dessen Rücken hervor und winkte enthusiastisch. Sie nickte elegant: »Drinks, die Herrschaften?« Tohma lächelte höflich: »Danke, aber wir haben heute noch einen sehr weiten Weg vor uns. Wir sind nur gekommen, damit sich Tatsuha verabschieden kann.«

»Ho?«

Sie war für ihre Verhältnisse sehr kurz angebunden, und Tatsuha lief es heiß und kalt den Rücken herunter. Sie wusste inzwischen natürlich alles. Aus dem Fernsehen, von Tohma und von ihm selbst, und sie hatte es nicht gut aufgenommen. Er konnte es verstehen. Sie, wie Yuma, hätte ihre Existenzgrundlage seinetwegen verlieren können, und wenn sein Schwager auch nur eine Unze weniger Einfluss gehabt hätte, wäre es auch geschehen. In diesem Moment dankte er dem Himmel für ihn. Nicht, dass er ihm das jemals gestanden hätte...

Er trat vor und fiel vor seiner ehemaligen Arbeitgeberin auf die Knie, um die Stirn in den Boden zu graben und dumpf zu versichern: »Es tut mir aus tiefstem Herzen leid, dass ich Sie belogen habe, Frau Langley! Es ist keine Entschuldigung, aber es war mir nie zuvor bewusst gewesen, dass ich Sie durch meine Anstellung in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte! Ich habe mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als ein guter Arbeiter zu sein, bitte glauben Sie mir das!« Er richtete sich etwas auf, rutschte ein Stück herum und vollführte die gleiche Geste bei seinen ehemaligen Kollegen: »Ich war verantwortungslos! Es tut mir so furchtbar leid! Bitte verzeiht mir!«

Millicent und Ryan, der mit einem, Tatsuha nur zu gut bekannten, Mopp an der Theke lehnte, sahen sich fragend an, dann Shannon, die wortlos an ihrer Zigarettenspitze zog. Dann hob sich ihr Mundwinkel hauchzart und sie tippte ihn mit der Fußspitze an: »Erhebe dich, tapferer Ritter.« Er hob hoffnungsvoll den Kopf: »Sie verzeihen mir?!« Sie seufzte: »Ich habe auch einen Fehler begangen. Ich hätte mir eine Green Card zeigen lassen müssen, was ich unglücklicherweise verpasst habe. C´est la vie. Wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen schmeißen.« Tatsuha sah ungläubig zu Ryan hinauf, der ihm zuzwinkerte und als halbherzige Strafe mit einer Hand die Haare zerzauste. Millicent zuckte nur schmunzelnd mit den Schultern. »Oh, danke«, Tatsuha sprang auf, »ich bin Ihnen so dankbar, hier gearbeitet haben zu dürfen!« Shannon lachte: »Wenn du so dankbar bist, dann empfiehl uns an deine berühmten Freunde weiter, Süßer!«

Auf einmal klapperte die Hintertür und die drei Barleute sahen sich stumm an. Shannon ließ mitfühlend den Atem entweichen: »Was hältst du davon, wenn du dich mit ihr im Privaten unterhältst? Sie hat es verdient, meinst du nicht?« Tatsuha warf einen verstohlenen Seitenblick auf seine Familie: »... Hm. Ja.« Dann verschwand er durch die Tür neben dem Tresen. Tohma runzelte die Stirn und machte Anstalten , ihm zu folgen, doch sie versperrte ihm mit ihrer Spitze den Weg: »Vergebung, werter Gast, nur für Mitarbeiter.« Er schmunzelte: »Legen Sie es nicht drauf an, Frau Langley.« Sie schmunzelte: »So kalt! Und da wollte ich mich bei dieser Gelegenheit nur in aller Form für Ihre Hilfe bedanken!« Sie wandte sich an ihre Barkeeperin: »Mil, ich spendiere eine Runde freie Auswahl!« Sie lächelte verschmitzt in die Runde: »Und keine Sorge. Wir führen auch Limonade.«

\---

Tatsuha stieß zu Grace, als sie eben seufzend aus ihren Schuhen schlüpfte. Sie sah auf und wurde blass, ließ sich aber sonst nicht anmerken, dass ihr Gegenüber sie in irgendeiner Weise verstörte. »Hey«, sagte er. »... Hey«, antwortete sie tonlos.

»Wie geht´s dir?«

»Ich würde gern sagen ´Hervorragend´, aber das würdest du mir sowieso nicht glauben.«

»... Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Du siehst müde aus.«

»Kein Scheiß. Ich schlafe auch nicht besonders gut in letzter Zeit.«

»Grace, niemand weiß das mit uns. Dir wird nichts zustoßen.«

»Dein Wort in Justitias Ohr. Was willst du?«

»... Ich fliege heute zurück nach Japan.«

Sie hielt kurz in der Beschäftigung inne, ihren Mantel aufzuknöpfen, ehe sie damit fortfuhr: »Verstehe. Na dann, leb wohl.« Er sah sie lange traurig an. Dann fuhr er sich frustriert durchs Haar: »Ich will nicht, dass es so endet.« »Guten Morgen«, foppte sie ihn humorlos, »es hat bereits geendet.« Er schüttelte den Kopf: »Hast du wirklich nur mit mir Schluss gemacht, weil ich minderjährig bin?« Sie hängte ihre Sachen in den Spind an der Wand und überlegte zu seiner Erleichterung tatsächlich: »Ich könnte dir sagen, dass ich Schluss gemacht habe, weil du mich angelogen hast. Aber das klingt irgendwie nicht richtig. Wenn du nicht gelogen hättest, wären wir nie zusammengekommen. Außerdem hätte ich in dem Fall die Option, dir zu verzeihen. Aber so... Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Es gibt nur... Nichts. ´Wir´ hätten gar nicht existieren dürfen. Ich darf keine Beziehung mit einem Mann eingehen, der minderjährig ist, deswegen...« »Wenn ich«, er schluckte trocken, »wenn ich also volljährig wäre, würdest du mich nehmen?«

Sie sah ihn perplex an: »Ich denke, dessen bedarf es keiner weiteren Antwort, Tatsuha, wenn man bedenkt, was wir... vorletzte Woche um diese Zeit getrieben haben. Aber du bist es nun einmal nicht.«

»Grace. Ich liebe dich.«

»Das hast du schon das letzte Mal gesagt, und ich habe dir gesagt, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Aber ich werde kein vernünftiges Gesetz aus den Angeln heben, nur, weil es meiner Libido im Weg steht. Außerdem...«

Sie ließ ihre Jeans herunter und schlüpfte flink in ihre Arbeitshosen. Wozu sich schämen? Er hatte alles gesehen, und noch mehr.

»... wie willst du dir sicher sein? Du bist erst Siebzehn, hast noch so viel Entwicklung vor dir! Du hast auch geglaubt, Herrn Sakuma zu lieben. Und trotzdem hast du mich um eine Beziehung gebeten. Ich bin fast Dreiundzwanzig, Tatsuha, ich bin in einem Alter, in dem frau sich einen monogamen Mann wünscht!«

Tatsuha schien fieberhaft zu überlegen. Dann sah er sie entschlossen an und flüsterte: »Ich verstehe. Du hast vermutlich recht. Vermutlich. Aber ich... ich möchte... Darf ich dich nur noch um eine Sache bitten?« Sie seufzte schwer, doch er sah sie mit seinem berüchtigtsten Dackelblick an, und so konnte sie ihm einen letzten Wunsch nicht verwehren: »Na gut, was ist es?«

»Wenn ich in dich in vier Jahren noch immer liebe, komme ich zurück. Warte auf mich.«

Ihre Kinnlade sank langsam ab und sie starrte ihn an, als trüge er seine Socken an den Ohren. Ein paarmal blinzelte sie fassungslos, dann brachte sie krächzend hervor: »Deine Selbstsucht kennt keine Grenzen, oder?«

»Versprich es mir.«

»Du hast ´n Knall!«

»Komm schon, so lang ist es doch gar nicht!«

»Ich stehe in der Blüte meiner Jugend!!!«

»Das wirst du auch noch mit Dreißig!«

»Warum wartest du nicht so lange und heiratest Herrn Sakuma?!«

»Nun, ich... Sie haben mich eine Weile mit ihm sprechen lassen und... Er hat mir klargemacht, dass er mich niemals lieben wird. Nicht auf diese Weise. Aber er schien sehr begeistert von dem ´Großer Bruder/ Kleiner Bruder´- Konzept. Wir haben deswegen Blutsbrüderschaft geschlossen.«

»Das ist wirklich unglaublich.«

»Siehst du? Herr Sakuma ist aus dem Weg, somit hast du die einmalige Gelegenheit, diesen unglaublich attraktiven Körper für dich allein zu gewinnen! Und du willst mir noch nicht einmal die besten Jahre deines Lebens opfern? Heißt es bei dir eigentlich immer nur ´Ich, Ich, Ich´?!«

»Ich glaub, ich spinne! Sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst!«

Sie trat mit aller Kraft nach ihm, und er sprang lachend einen Schritt zurück, ehe er sich agil umdrehte und den Gang zurückrannte. Am Ende sah er noch einmal um die Ecke und grinste: »Versprich es mir?« Sie griff einen ihrer Bartenderschuhe und schmiss ihn nach ihm, ohne zu treffen, während sie hysterisch kreischte: »Oh, ja! Ich versprech es dir, natürlich! Ich verbringe die nächsten vier Jahre im Zölibat, nur, damit ich frisch und rein wie eine Frühlingsknospe für dich bereitstehe, wenn du in Achtundvierzig Monaten vielleicht, eventuell, unter gegebenen Umständen zufällig bei mir auf der Matte stehen solltest! Nur, dass die Blütenblätter nicht mehr ganz so prall und standhaft sein werden, weil ich tausendvierhundertsechzig Tage in Sorge darüber verbracht habe, ob du in der Zwischenzeit nicht was Besseres gefunden hast!« Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn: »Ist das ein ´Ja´?«

»NEIN, DU VERDAMMTER IDIOT! ICH WERDE MIR EINEN VERDAMMTEN MILLIONÄR ANGELN, INS WARME KALIFORNIEN UMZIEHEN, VIELE KINDER KRIEGEN UND DEN REST MEINES LEBENS IN GOTTVERDAMMTEM WOHLSTAND VERBRINGEN!!!«

»Danke, Grace! Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann!«

Er zog pfeifend von dannen, und sie rutschte verzweifelt aufheulend am Spind zu Boden. Später konnte sie selbst nicht mehr sagen, wie viele ihrer Tränen gespielt waren.

\---

Yuma winkte Corey zum Abschied von seinem malträtierten Balkon aus zu.

Die Wohnung glich einem Erdbebendesaster, und er fragte sich, ob die Familie Uesugi- Seguchi jemals etwas von dem Wort "Zurückhaltung" gehört hatte. Wenigstens seine Wohnungstür hatten sie rechtzeitig ersetzt, sodass er sich keine Sorgen wegen unerwünschten Besuchern machen musste.

Apropos unerwünschter Besuch. Soeben klingelte es und als er öffnete, lächelte ihm sein Nachbar Walsh entgegen. Er stöhnte und ließ verdrossen den Kopf hängen. Das Lächeln verschwand und Walsh schnalzte mit der Zunge: "Jesses, Kitazawa, bitte, versuch doch wenigstens, deine Freude zu unterdrücken! Deine Freunde könnten sich bedrängt fühlen!" Er trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich, nachdem Yuma zwei Schritte zurück und ihm dadurch Platz gemacht hatte: "Oh, es ist nicht so, dass ich Krankenbesuche grundsätzlich ablehne, aber ich kann mir leidlich vorstellen, warum ausgerechnet du als erster auf der Matte stehst."

"Nun..."

Yuma seufzte: "Hör zu, ich bin noch nicht wieder ganz zur Ruhe gekommen. Ich würde gern wenigstens ein paar Tage-" Walsh unterbrach ihn: "Okay, ich hab verstanden. Ich bin wohl mal wieder etwas übereifrig. Aber kannst du´s mir verdenken? Vor einigen Tagen schienen du und Tatsuha die neuen Renner im TV zu werden, und dann plötzlich... Nichts! Wenn einem das nicht verdächtig vorkommt, muss man ignorant oder tot sein!" "Und du möchtest gerne erfahren, was der Welt des Glitzerns und der Skandale verwehrt bleibt", mutmaßte Yuma halb genervt, halb amüsiert. Walsh wirkte tatsächlich zerknirscht: "Entschuldige, aber... ich lebe von Inspiration!" Yuma zeigte Mitleid: "Okay, ich erzähl dir meine Geschichte. Aber nicht jetzt. Ich bin ein wenig... angeschlagen, wenn du´s so nennen willst."

"Wirklich?! Oh Mann, danke, Kitazawa! Ich schulde dir was!"

"Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, ob es tatsächlich so interessant ist!"

"Gleichgültig! Jede Erfahrung macht einen reicher!"

Der Brünette sah ihn nachdenklich an: "... Stört es dich überhaupt nicht?" Walsh legte die Stirn in Falten: "Was soll mich stören?" Yuma breitete die Arme aus: "Sieh dir meine Wohnung an. Das hat Tatsuhas Familie angerichtet. Naja, und Tatsuha, aber das ist nebensächlich. Interessiert es dich nicht, dass er nicht der war, der er zu sein schien?" Walsh überlegte und stemmte dann eine Hand in die Hüfte: "Ich bin Schriftsteller. Ich sehe die Dinge aus einem eher neutralen Blickwinkel, solange es mir möglich ist. Wenn Tatsuha mir an irgendeinem Punkt verängstigt oder unglücklich vorgekommen wäre, würde ich dir jetzt vermutlich nicht so lässig gegenüberstehen, aber..."

Den Rest des Satzes ließ er in der Luft hängen, doch Yuma verstand seine Auslegung und senkte lächelnd den Blick. Er wanderte zur Küche und warf vage über die Schulter: "Wenn du dich für diesmal mit der Kurzversion zufriedengibst, könnte ich mich zu einer kleinen Erklärung durchringen..."

"... Stell den Kaffee auf, mein Freund."

Knapp eine Stunde später saß Walsh ihm offenmundig gegenüber: "... Du... Ich... Du... Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll! Kitazawa! Ich bin hergekommen, um Inspiration zu bekommen, und du tischst mir den Rohentwurf für einen potenziellen Bestseller auf!"

"Hm."

"Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast?!"

Walsh sprang auf und umkreiste händefuchtelnd den Tisch: "Das ist eine Wahnsinnsstory! Wenn ich... wenn ich nur..." Er visierte Yuma an, dessen Augenbraue zuckte, als sich ihm der Nachbar zu Boden warf: "Kitazawa! Überlass mir die Story!"

"Huh?!"

"Ich will ein Buch daraus machen, Kitazawa! Es ist... Ich weiß, es ist was sehr Persönliches, aber gerade sowas rührt die Leser zutiefst! Es könnte ein unglaublicher Roman werden, glaub mir! Sei meine Muse!"

"Das klingt schwul."

"Unterschätz diese Dinge nicht! Viele Schriftsteller fangen damit an, ihre eigenen Lebenserfahrungen in einem Buch niederzuschreiben, um sie zu verarbeiten! Auch und gerade Traumas! Und wenn du mir die Sache überlässt, könnten wir berühmt damit werden!"

"Ich will damit nicht hausieren gehen, Walsh. Du bist mein Freund, deswegen habe ich dir die Geschichte erzählt, aber damit an die Öffentlichkeit...? Nein."

Der Nachbar klammerte sich verzweifelt an seinen Beinen fest und jammerte herzzerreißend: "Ich flehe dich an! Dies könnte die Arbeit meines Lebens werden! Nein, ich bin mir sicher! Bitte, versprich mir, dass du dich wenigstens ernsthaft mit dieser Frage auseinandersetzt!!!" Yuma starrte entgeistert auf ihn hinunter. Er hatte sich nicht wirklich Gedanken zu so einem Schritt gemacht, zu nah gingen ihm die Geschehnisse, als dass er daran gedacht hätte, sie zu Geld zu machen. Aber Walsh ging es wahrscheinlich selbst nur in zweiter Linie darum. Sie kannten sich schon recht lange und Yuma wusste, dass nur die Aussicht auf eine große literarische Herausforderung den Mann dazu bringen konnte, auf Knien zu rutschen.

Nun, das, oder eine gepflegte Standpauke.

Er rieb sich das Kinn: "Das geht nicht nur mich etwas an. Die gegnerische Partei sollte ebenso eine Möglichkeit bekommen, es in Erwägung zu ziehen." Walsh blickte hoffnungsvoll auf. Yuma stützte sich grübelnd auf eine Hand: "Ich denke drüber nach. Aber ich muss dich warnen, es könnte sein, dass du eine herbe Enttäuschung einstecken wirst, wenn du Eiri... Yuki kontaktierst. Der Mann ist ein gefeierter Autor in Japan, es könnte also durchaus sein, dass er selbst damit liebäugelt, seine Story irgendwann aufzuschreiben. Da kannst du nichts gegen unternehmen." "Dieses Projekt ist ein Risiko wert", sagte Walsh entschlossen, "gib mir seine Nummer, und überlass alles andere mir." Yuma grinste hinterhältig: "Wenn du es tatsächlich schaffst, den für deine Sache zu gewinnen, erzähle ich dir jedes schmutzige Detail meiner Vergangenheit, Walsh."

"Abgemacht!"

Nachdem sich der Nachbar eiligst entfernt hatte, um sofort mit den notwendigen Maßnahmen beginnen zu können- wie auch immer sie aussehen mochten-, entspannte sich Yuma und lehnte sich erst ermattet in seinem Stuhl zurück, stand dann aber ächzend auf und ging zur Treppe. Auf dem Weg fielen ihm ein paar braune Stellen an seiner Zimmerpflanze auf und er schnaubte besorgt, während er sie eingehender untersuchte.

Was für eine Hektik ihn die letzten Tage auf Trab gehalten hatte! Er hatte gar keine Zeit gehabt, durchzuatmen und nachzudenken! Und er war wohl nicht der Einzige gewesen, dem es so ergangen war, denn anscheinend hatte niemand daran gedacht, während seiner Unpässlichkeit seine Blumen zu gießen!

´Jetzt sind es nur noch du und ich, was, Katinka?´

Er richtete sich auf und brachte ihr ein Glas Wasser. Danach wollte er die Treppe hinaufgehen, um sich eine Weile hinzulegen, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf die Gästezimmertür und er stieß sie sanft auf. Tatsuhas Sachen waren verschwunden und das Zimmer wirkte auf einmal kümmerlich leer und verlassen. Er würde bald die Regale wieder aus dem Keller nach oben holen können, um ihm das Aussehen seiner alten Abstellkammer zurückzugeben. Nachdem er seine übrigen Möbel an ihren damals ursprünglichen Platz zurückgeschoben hatte.

Er setzte sich aufs Bett und strich sich durchs Haar. Jetzt, wo er nüchtern darüber nachdenken konnte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass es nicht so schlecht gewesen war, nicht mehr allein in der großen Wohnung zu sein. Vielleicht sollte er sich einen Mitbewohner suchen? Es würde ihn davon ablenken, ständig an Yuki zu denken. So, wie es mit Tatsuha der Fall gewesen war.

Und plötzlich traf es ihn wie ein Keulenschlag.

Yuki war fort.

Jessica war fort.

Und er würde Tatsuha nicht wiedersehen.

Er rutschte steif wie ein Brett von der Bettkante zu Boden. Seine Hände fielen kraftlos zu beiden Seiten herab. Seine linke stieß dabei gegen die spitze Ecke eines Fotos, welches unter dem Bett hervorschaute und offenbar von seinem Besitzer vergessen worden war. Yuma zog es hervor.

Es zeigte ihren ersten gemeinsamen Ausflug, das Picknick im Park, bei dem Jessica Tatsuha mit Hühnerschenkeln gefüttert hatte, Grace entsetzlich eifersüchtig auf sie war und Tatsuha ihn auf dem Nachhauseweg mit seinem Aniki verglichen hatte.

Die ersten Tränen fielen still und kaum merklich. Doch sie mehrten sich recht flott, paarten sich, ergaben sich der Schwerkraft und bildeten unaufhaltsam einen großen feuchten Fleck auf der Frontseite seines Shirts, welches ihm seine beste Freundin zu seinem fünfundzwanzigsten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.

Er schluchzte heftig auf und die Wucht des Krampfs ließ seine Wunde zu neuem Protest erwachen. In dem sinnlosen Versuch, sich von der Realität abzuschirmen und unerwünschten Bilder und Gedanken keinen Weg in sein langsam auseinanderbrechendes Bewusstsein zu bahnen, schlug er eine Hand über die Augen, was die salzige Flüssigkeit zum Anlass nahm, nur noch energischer nach außen zu drängen.

Yuma ergab sich dem Druck und weinte hemmungslos.

Er weinte, wie er seit dem Tag, an dem sie ihm Yukis Tod bestätigt hatten, nicht mehr geweint hatte. Er verfluchte, bedauerte und stellte in Frage, zu was auch immer er sich seit Ryuichi Sakumas Geburtstagskonzert entschieden hatte. Nur eins konnte er einfach nicht bereuen.

Tatsuha Uesugi.

\---

Taki, Ma, Ken, Herr Matsuda, Herr Ritsuko sowie Herr Ono hockten um Takis Wohnzimmertisch herum und spielten ausgelassen Karten, als es an der Wohnungstür klingelte. "Wenn einer von euch schmult, reiß ich ihm den Sack scheibchenweise ab", knurrte Taki drohend und legte seinen Royal Straight Flush sorgsam so hin, dass ihn keiner von ihnen entlarven konnte. Dann sprang er auf und lief missmutig in den Flur.

Ken stieß Ma verstohlen an und wies mit dem Kinn auf Takis Karten. Auch die Beschatter schienen nicht abgeneigt zu sein, einen Blick zu wagen, und so beugte sich Ma vorsichtig zur Seite, in der Hoffnung, unter die ausgeprägten Wölbungen, die durch die rege Nutzung der Spielinstrumente zustande gekommen waren, spähen zu können. Plötzlich und fiel zu früh schlug Ken wie ein Besessener auf seinen Oberschenkel ein, und Ma schoss wie die Sehne eines Bogens in seine Ausgangsposition zurück, fieberhaft darauf bedacht, ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern in seine Luftröhre zurückzuschieben.

Er hätte es sich sparen können, denn Taki hätte seinen Betrugsversuch gar nicht sehen können, da er sich behutsam, sehr behutsam rückwärts zurück ins Wohnzimmer bewegte. Er achtete überhaupt nicht mehr auf seine Gäste, sondern schien auffallend daran interessiert, sich so weit wie möglich von allen verfügbaren Eingängen zu distanzieren. Leider war die Couch im Weg, und so stieß er blind mit den Unterschenkeln gegen die Polster und fiel mit einem tonlosen Ächzen auf seinen Platz zurück.

Im Durchgang zum Flur erschien ein milde lächelnder Tohma Seguchi. Er trug eine peppige Robe, wie sie sie schon lange nicht mehr an ihm gesehen hatten, und hielt eine Aktentasche im Arm, von der sie hofften, dass sie keine gefährlichen Waffen enthielt. Er wirkte sehr viel gesünder als noch nicht allzu lange Zeit zuvor und vor Tatendrang nur so strotzend und es bereitete jedem der Anwesenden ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.

Die Kinnladen seiner Bandkollegen klappten herunter, und die drei NG- Mitarbeiter sprangen entsetzt schreiend auf, rannten zur gegenüberliegenden Wand, salutierten wie vor einem Paradegeneral und blieben stocksteif stehen.

Tohma sah sich im Zimmer um: "Guten Abend, die Herrschaften! Aizawa, ich bin hergekommen, um dir die erfreuliche Mitteilung zu machen, dass ich gedenke, meine Leute von deinem... Schutz abzuziehen. Ich dachte, dass ich sie danach noch einzeln aufsuchen müsste, aber ich sehe mit Freuden, dass ich mir diese Mühe offensichtlich sparen kann! Es scheint mir, dass deine außergewöhnlich einnehmende Anziehungskraft noch immer sehr intakt ist! Vielleicht sollte ich demnächst in Erwägung ziehen, mich nach weniger leicht beeinflussbaren Mitarbeitern umzusehen, die nicht gleich die Seiten wechseln, wenn man sie eine Weile nicht im Auge behält, hm?" Zwei der Männer zuckten voller Entsetzen zurück, während der dritte, der sich in unmittelbarer Nähe des Balkons befand, umgehend damit begann, über die Vorteile eines sofortigen Sprungs nachzudenken.

Taki bekam die Not seiner guten Bekannten kaum mit. Er schien in seiner eigenen Schreckensvision gefangen zu sein, und so strich sich Tohma übers Kinn und fragte höflich: "Außerdem würde ich gerne etwas anderes mit dir besprechen. Es ist erfreulich, dass auch Ma und Ken anwesend sind, dann muss ich mich nicht bei Bedarf wiederholen. Aber zuerst... Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir eine Tasse deines köstlichen Kaffees aufzubrühen?"

Kurze Zeit später hockte Taki in der Mitte der Couch, von seinen Freunden flankiert. Er wusste nicht genau, ob sie ihn beschützen oder an der Flucht hindern wollten, doch es war ihm egal. Denn ihm gegenüber saß Tohma Seguchi, trank seine Edelbohnen und erweckte den Eindruck, als ob alles an diesem Ort ihm gehörte!

Alles!

... Und Taki hatte mit Sicherheit nicht vor, ihm zu widersprechen.

Tohma sah nach einer Weile stillem Genusses von der Tasse auf und lächelte angenehm, wie er es immer tat, wenn er den Untergang eines ungeliebten Gegenspielers plante. Taki schluckte trocken und rutschte tiefer in das Sofa. Als der Blonde sprach, prasselte seine Stimme wie ein Donnerhall durch das mucksmäuschenstille Zimmer und erschreckte den Leibwächter, der auf dem Balkongeländer balancierte und mit Unbehagen die Entfernung zum Boden abschätzte, so sehr, dass er beinahe in die Tiefe gestürzt wäre.

"Aizawa, ich möchte mich aufrichtig für die Umstände entschuldigen, die dir diese drei Stümper dort zugemutet haben. Sie hätten dich eigentlich heimlich, und mit heimlich meine ich diskret und ohne näheren Kontakt, überwachen sollen. Natürlich, um dich gegen eventuelle tätliche Zugriffe beschützen zu können. Verzeih, dass sie meine Anweisungen anscheinend nicht begriffen und völlig falsch umgesetzt haben. Ich versichere dir, dass ich Maßnahmen ergreifen werde, um sie eingehend zurechtzuweisen."

Der zweite Leibwächter gesellte sich stillschweigend zu seinem Kollegen auf dem Balkon.

"Aber nun zu meinem eigentlichen Anliegen. Ich habe dir offensichtlich Unrecht getan. Der Grund für meinen... Vorbehalt, dich unbeobachtet agieren zu lassen, hat sich kürzlich in Luft aufgelöst, und ich musste feststellen, dass du nie etwas mit der unbefriedigenden Situation zu tun hattest."

Taki schwitzte, während eine Welle gerechten Zorns in ihm aufwallte, die er in wilder Verzweiflung in die Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins zurückzubefördern versuchte.

´DAS HABE ICH IHNEN DOCH GLEICH GESAGT!!!´

"Da es nicht zu bezweifeln ist, dass ich an dieser Sache nicht ganz unschuldig bin-"

´SIE TRAGEN DIE GANZE SCHULD!!!´

"- und ich zu dem Schluss gekommen bin, dass ich dir gegenüber möglicherweise zu einer gewissen Belohnung für deine langanhaltende Kooperation verpflichtet bin-"

´STECKEN SIE SICH IHRE BELOHNUNG AN DEN HUT!!!´

"- habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, dir, oder besser gesagt, ASK, eine Chance zu bieten, euch zu bewähren und mit meiner Firma wiedergutzustellen."

´ICH WILL MICH NICHT MIT IHNEN GUTSTELL... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...´

Taki starrte ihn ausdruckslos an: "... Was?" Neben ihm fielen erneut Kinnladen zu Boden. Tohma lächelte- obwohl er eigentlich nie etwas anderes tat- und verschränkte die Finger ineinander: "Eine Chance, Aizawa. Eine wirkliche Chance. Seien wir ehrlich: Einmal NG, immer NG. Die Alternative lautet Absturz. Eine von mir fallengelassene Band hat so gut wie keine Erfolgsaussichten mehr. Mein Urteil ist in Fachkreisen zu hoch angesehen. Aber mir imponiert deine Hartnäckigkeit in diesem Aspekt. Du hast nie aufgegeben, nach neuen Produzenten zu suchen. Doch glaub mir, ohne NGs Unterstützung wirst du für immer ein kleines Licht bleiben. Ich biete dir hier die Möglichkeit, aus den Tiefen der Peripherie aufzusteigen und dir einen wirklichen Namen in der Musikbranche zu erarbeiten. Alles, was es dazu braucht, ist deine Zustimmung!"

Taki blinzelte nicht einmal. Seine Gedanken schienen zu rasen, und Tohma stellte sich amüsiert vor, dass er jede Sekunde aus den Ohren zu qualmen beginnen konnte. Schließlich öffnete der Sänger den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, hustete und versuchte es erneut.

"Wo ist der Haken?"

Tohma sah ihn scheinheilig an: "Welcher Haken denn?" Taki schüttelte den Kopf, zögerte und entgegnete: "Alles, was Sie mir anbieten, hat einen Haken. Sie machen mir den Mund wässrig, ich schnappe zu, und dann werde ich in ein Gitter gesteckt und auf langsamer Flamme knusprig gebraten. Das wird auch diesmal wieder so sein!" Tohma lachte, und es war aufrichtig: "Du hast eine herzallerliebste Fantasie, Aizawa. Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen. Ich habe den Vertrag dabei, du kannst ihn dir gerne genau durchlesen, ehe du ihn unterschreibst!" Er zog das Papier aus seiner Aktentasche und legte es behutsam auf den Tisch direkt vor Takis Nase.

Dessen Augen fielen entgegen jedes besseren Wissens hoffnungsvoll darauf hinab. Ma und Ken schielten ihm über die Schultern, und er registrierte argwöhnisch, dass sie eine Aura wachsender Begeisterung ausstrahlten. Er seufzte trostlos. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Tohma sich wieder seinem Kaffee zuwandte und den Leibwächter hinter Ken fröhlich grüßte, woraufhin auch dieser sich auf den Balkon begab.

"Warum?"

"Sieh es als Dank dafür an, dass du mir etwas sehr Wichtiges zurückgebracht hast."

"Ist es wegen... NBC?"

"... Du hast mir wirklich einen entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben."

"Aber das war kein Geheimnis! Jeder von Ihnen hätte früher oder später die Sendung gesehen und sofort Bescheid gewusst!"

"Das mag schon sein, aber den Finderlohn erhält nun mal der Erste, der die Brieftasche zurückbringt, verstehst du, was ich sagen will, Aizawa?

Er konnte nichts Besorgniserregendes an den Konditionen erkennen. Und Tohma schien zum ersten Mal, seit er ihn kennengelernt hatte, so aufrichtig wie an dem Tag, als er ASK für NG angeworben hatte.

Und trotzdem...

Taki sah entschlossen auf und Tohma lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf ihn. Seine Stimme klang bedauernd, aber fest: "Nein. Nein, ich denke nicht, dass wir-"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn seine Arme wurden plötzlich seitlich aufgedreht. Anschließend packte ihn etwas von beiden Seiten am Hinterkopf, pfefferte sein Gesicht auf die Tischplatte und hielt ihn mit roher Gewalt draufgedrückt. Ma und Ken fixierten den blonden Erfolgsgaranten mit resoluten Blicken: "Verlassen Sie sich auf uns, Herr Seguchi! Wir werden Sie nicht enttäuschen!" Tohma musterte den zwischen ihnen festgekeilten Sänger beinahe mitleidig, als sich eine Blutlache über dem Vertrag ausbreitete. Es sah recht schmerzhaft aus.

"Meine Güte..."

Er lächelte belustigt und trank noch einen Schluck von Takis vorzüglichem Kaffee. Niemand sollte behaupten können, dass Tohma Seguchi undankbar war.


	21. Vier Jahre später

Die Bar war gut gefüllt, wie jedes Jahr an Sylvester. Shannon saß mit leger überkreuzten Beinen an der Theke und beobachtete zufrieden den regen Betrieb. Es fehlte nur noch ein Bestandteil zu dem angestrebten Gesamtbild, und es war Ryan, der ihre Gedanken in Worte fasste: »Ob sie wohl wirklich kommen?« Seine Arbeitgeberin- und seit einiger Zeit Gemahlin- brummte nur verhalten schmunzelnd, obwohl sie keine Pointe in dem Thema entdecken konnte. Noch nicht.

»Nun, wenn es heute nicht geschieht, dann nie. Es ist seine letzte Chance«, erwiderte sie fest und zog an ihrer Zigarettenspitze, »in ein paar Stunden ist das Jahr, in dem er zurückkommen wollte, zu Ende. Länger als das wird sie nicht auf ihn warten. Ich würde sie für verrückt erklären lassen, wenn sie es täte.« Ryan füllte ein Glas mit einem strahlend orangefarbenem Getränk und brachte es einem Gast am Ende der Theke. Als er wiederkam, lehnte er sich auf die Tischplatte und stützte sich mit einer Hand am Kinn ab: »Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie es überhaupt tut. Dass sie tatsächlich das Risiko auf sich nimmt, auf einen Kerl zu warten, der ihr noch nicht einmal eine gewisse Zusicherung erteilt hat...« Shannon wirkte entrüstet: »Aber Ryan! Eine Frau, die liebt, handelt doch nicht rational! Wenn immer nur vernunftgemäße Entscheidungen getroffen werden, ist es doch nur halb so romantisch!«

Sie legte die Hände an die Wangen und ihre Augen funkelten in stiller Begeisterung: »Und stell dir vor, wie unglaublich wertsteigernd das Ausharren nach dem Liebsten für die Zuneigung sein muss! Oh, ich wette, sobald sie sich sehen, werden sie sich ungebremst in die Arme fallen und XXX tun und dann XXX machen und wenn sie dann von XXX ausgelaugt sind, geht es mit XXX-«

»Nun«, betonte Ryan, »wir sollten hoffen, dass sie nicht die ganze Nacht herumixen, denn dann werden sie wohl kaum die Zeit finden, das Wiedersehen mit uns zusammen zu feiern. Und wir haben uns ganz umsonst heute besonders viel Mühe mit der Dekoration gemacht.« Sie drückte ihm lächelnd die Hand: »Sie hat uns fest versprochen, auf jeden Fall zu kommen, und wenn sie ihn mit Gewalt herschleifen müsste. Es passiert heute... Oder nie.«

Die Tür ging auf und Millicent betrat mit aneinanderreibenden Händen den Schankraum, gesellte sich zu ihnen und legte ihre schwere Winterjacke ab, um sich neben Shannon auf einen Barhocker zu setzen: »Guten Abend. Waren sie etwa schon da?« »Nein«, erhielt sie Auskunft, »du hast die Show nicht verpasst, keine Sorge. Aber bist du sicher, dass du deine Bar an so einem lukrativen Tag allein lassen solltest? Wir können dich anrufen, sobald sich etwas tut.« Sie schüttelte den Kopf: »Ich will auf keinen Fall das große Entree versäumen. Mein Mitarbeiter kommt heute auch mal ohne mich aus. Mein Laden ist klein, gut zu schaffen, und ich habe ihn gut vorbereitet.«

»Wie läuft es?«

»Naja, kleine Kinderkrankheiten und Anfangsschwierigkeiten, die noch nicht ganz bereinigt sind, aber ich bin zuversichtlich.«

Ryan schob seiner ehemaligen Kollegin einen heißen Cocktail zu und sie nickte dankbar. Während sie sich aufwärmte, schwiegen sie, in eigene Gedanken versunken. Schließlich fragte Millicent besonnen: »Ich frage mich, wie er jetzt aussieht.« Ryan hob eine Braue: »Naja, damals sah er aus wie über Zwanzig, als dürfte er jetzt ein wenig verbrauchter aussehen, so wie Grace.« Shannon kam seinem Nasenloch mit ihrer glühenden Zigarette gefährlich nahe: »Grace sieht doch nicht verbraucht aus! Sie hat sich immerhin immens angestrengt, um jung und knackig für ihn zu bleiben! Hat Sport getrieben, Schönheitskuren gemacht und sich an eine strikte Diät gehalten! Und nicht zuletzt hat sie auch noch seine Sprache gelernt und all die Zeit in ihrer alten, kleinen Wohnung ausgeharrt, in der Sorge, er könnte eine neue Adresse nicht verfolgen! So viel Einsatz, und trotzdem babyglatte Haut, mach du ihr das erst mal nach, du Faultier!«

Sie legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und strahlte erneut in die Ferne: »Ich denke ja, dass er sich kein Stück verändert hat! Natürlich nur im Gesicht. Sein Körper sollte inzwischen ziemlich ausgewachsen sein. Er war der Typ, der sich Sixpacks antrainieren würde...Oh, ich wette, er hat eine Armee von wunderbaren Muskeln angesetzt!«

»Oder Fett.«

»Halt den Mund oder ich lass mich scheiden!«

Sie reichte ihm nachdrücklich eine Flasche Wein, damit er ihn entkorken konnte: »Schenk uns lieber ein Glas ein, damit wir schon mal anfangen können, gepflegt anzustoßen!« Er tat, wie geheißen, und bald darauf hoben sie ihre Gläser zu einem Trinkspruch. Shannon boxte ihm leicht in den Arm: »Du bist der Mann, also sprichst du jetzt gefälligst einen Toast. Und ich warne dich! Unterdrück deine nüchterne Wesensart, oder ich unterdrücke für das kommende Jahr noch was ganz anderes!«

Ryan zuckte mit den Schultern und justierte seinen Wein, der im Schein der Lampen appetitlich glitzerte: »Auf das neue Jahr! Und darauf, dass Tatsuha den Mut aufbringt, Grace an diesem letzten Tag des alten seine unsterbliche Liebe zu gestehen.« Millicent runzelte die Stirn: »Mut? Wir reden hier von Tatsuha, oder?« Shannon stimmte ihr leidenschaftlich zu: »Dieser Junge wusste im Bezug auf Frauen gar nicht, was Angst ist! Streng dich gefälligst ein bisschen mehr an, du Banause!« Ryan seufzte und begann von vorn: »Na schön, dann eben auf das neue Jahr und darauf, dass Tatsuha Grace immer noch mag und ihr heute ein Geständnis-«

»Also, das gefällt mir irgendwie noch weniger«, überlegte Millicent düster, und auch Shannon hatte wieder etwas einzuwenden: »Was könnte ihm an unserer Grace nicht mehr gefallen, huh?! Du bist ein kaltherziger Mann, Ryan...« Der Angesprochene jammerte nur gramgebeugt: »Entscheidet euch endlich!«

\---

»HATSCHI!«

Grace schniefte und rieb sich die Nase. Sie hoffte sofort, dass sie sich keine Erkältung eingefangen hatte. Nicht an diesem Tag. Vielleicht würde noch etwas geschehen, wofür sie in jedem Fall all ihre psychischen und physischen Kräfte benötigte! Sie musste nur noch einige Stunden durchhalten. Wenn sich nichts ergab... Ab dem nächsten Morgen interessierte sie ihr Zustand in dem Fall sowieso nicht mehr.

Es war der letzte Tag des Jahres. Vier Jahre, nachdem Tatsuha sie gebeten hatte, auf seine Rückkehr zu warten. Potenzielle Rückkehr. Und um genau zu sein, war der Tag seiner Abreise schon vier Jahre und eineinhalb Monate her. Doch sie hatte sich nicht entmutigen lassen Es war das vierte Jahr, und es würde noch für fünf Stunden das vierte Jahr bleiben, wodurch ihr noch fünf Stunden Hoffnung blieben.

Hoffnung, die sie nie verloren hatte. Am Anfang war es schlimm, das musste sie zugeben. Sie war hin- und hergerissen gewesen von dem Wunsch, mit Tatsuha zusammenzusein, und ihrem ausgesprochenen Sinn für Realität. Eigentlich hatte sie sich entschlossen, den unverschämten Ausländer in den Wind zu schießen. Leider hatte es sich herausgestellt, dass sie nach ihm einfach keinen Mann mehr traf, der sie in irgendeiner Weise faszinierte. Sie hatte begriffen, dass sie, so klein die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er zu ihr zurückkehrte, auch sein mochte, sie es nichtsdestotrotz darauf ankommen lassen würde.

Es war noch immer nicht leicht. Aber sie heulte sich inzwischen nicht mehr Nacht für Nacht in den Schlaf, was eine erhebliche Verbesserung in ihrer Existenz darstellte! Sie hatte sich einfach irgendwann geweigert, Tatsuha nachzutrauern, solange eine faire Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie ihn zurückbekommen konnte. Sie hatte deswegen extra ein Seminar besucht! Es hatte tatsächlich einen gewissen Erfolg gebracht, doch im Nachhinein hegte sie den Verdacht, dass die zweihundert Dollar in einer weiteren Schönheitskur besser angelegt gewesen wären. Alles, was sie von ihrem Guru gelernt hatte, war, von schöner Rhetorik befreit und auf die Grundaussage entpackt: "Das Leben ist hart, also kneif gefälligst den Arsch zusammen!"

Nein. Sie würde nicht mehr weinen.

Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie hatte sich kaum verändert, was sie mit großem Stolz erfüllte. All die Anstrengungen- das Joggen, das Schwimmen, der Stress mit den eingebildeten Kosmetikern- waren es wert gewesen. Ob er auch noch genauso aussah wie damals? Vielleicht hatte ihm die ganz Aussprache mit seiner Familie eine so große Last von den Schultern genommen, dass sein Alter endlich mit seinem Aussehen hatte gleichziehen können? Ihr Herz brannte vor Neugier, doch insgeheim wusste sie, dass sie ihn zurücknehmen würde, völlig egal wie er aussah. Nun... Zumindest solange er sich nicht völlig hatte gehen lassen...

Und dann klingelte es. Wie aus einem Reflex heraus sprang sie mit handtellergroß aufgerissenen Augen auf und ging noch einmal ihre Möglichkeiten durch. Nein, sie hatte sich heute mit keinem ihrer Freunde verabredet. Sie hatte ihnen regelrecht befohlen, sich von ihr fernzuhalten! Kein Besuch, kein Anruf, kein gar nichts, um auf keinen Fall in Euphorie auszubrechen, wo überhaupt kein Grund bestand. Konnte es tatsächlich... Konnte er es sein?! Entsetzt lief sie ein paarmal hin und her, als hätte sie vergessen, wo sich ihre Wohnungstür befand.

Es läutete erneut, und sie quiekte laut auf, besann sich, stürzte zurück zu ihrem Spiegel und zupfte hier und da etwas an ihrem Erscheinungsbild zurecht, um auch ja so perfekt wie möglich auszusehen. Dann rannte sie zur Tür, atmete noch einmal tief durch...

Und riss sie in ihrer frohen Erwartung trotzdem viel zu stürmisch auf.

»Oh, Sie sind ja doch daheim, Fräulein Bennett«, lächelte ihre alte Nachbarin freundlich, »ich habe schon befürchtet, dass Sie nur vergessen haben, das Licht zu löschen.« Graces breites Grinsen flaute zu einem betroffenen Lächeln ab: »Oh... Sie sind es...«

»... Hm, störe ich Sie vielleicht? Das tut mir außerordentlich leid«, versicherte die Frau hastig. Ebenso emsig schreckte Grace auf: »Nein, nein! Das ist es nicht, ich war nur in Gedanken und... habe jemand anderen erwartet, haha!« »Dann ist es ja gut. Ich wollte Ihnen eigentlich nur etwas von meinem Abendbrot vorbeibringen«, sagte man ihr und drückte ihr gleichzeitig eine gut gefüllte Plastikdose in die Hand, »Sie sind so dünn, da muss man sich ja Sorgen machen!« Grace lachte ehrlich auf: »Danke,! Ich habe tatsächlich noch nichts gegessen. Hmmm, lecker! Nudelauflauf!« »Guten Appetit«, wünschte ihr ihre Nachbarin und zog von dannen. »Vielen Dank, Frau Shepherd «, rief Grace vergnügter, als sie sich fühlte, hinterher und schloss die Tür.

Drinnen lehnte sie sich mit der Stirn gegen die Wand.

Was zum Teufel hatte sie erwartet? Da hatte sie all die Jahre damit verbracht, sich seelisch auf eine herbe Enttäuschung vorzubereiten, und jetzt wäre sie so weit gewesen, in ihrer verklärten Hast wildfremden Menschen um den Hals zu fallen! Für wie bedürftig würde Tatsuha sie wohl halten, wenn sie ihn vorbehaltlos anspringen würde, wenn er nur die Nase zur Tür hereinstreckte?

Sie wandte sich Richtung Küche, um die Dose in den Kühlschrank zu stellen. Sie würde sich den Inhalt am nächsten Tag zum Mittag genehmigen. Wenn sie denn tatsächlich Hunger entwickeln sollte. Doch ehe sie ihr Ziel erreichte, klingelte es ein drittes Mal, und sie stellte die Dose nur auf die Anrichte im Flur, ehe sie noch einmal lächelnd öffnete: »Was gibt es denn noch, Frau Shepherd? Haben Sie etwas... vergessen...«

Sie starrte auf eine riesige Wand weißer Nelken. Erst war sie verwirrt, doch dann merkte sie, dass es sich nur deswegen um eine Wand zu handeln schien, weil sie ihr direkt ins Gesicht geschoben worden waren. Sie ging zögerlich einen Schritt auf Abstand und bestätigte ihren Verdacht, dass es sich lediglich um einen Strauß handelte. Allerdings um einen riesigen Strauß. Ihr Blick senkte sich und sie entdeckte zwei schlanke, in dunkelblaue Baumwollhosen gekleidete Beine und glänzend geputzte Schnürschuhe. Wortlos sah sie wieder auf, hob ihre Hand, legte sie sanft auf dem Meer samtig weicher Blütenblätter und drückte das Bouquet vorsichtig herunter. In ihrem Blick spiegelte sich Verwunderung wieder, welches sich nach einigen langen, stillen Sekunden in abgrundtiefe Glückseligkeit verwandelte.

´Arsch zusammenkneifen!!!´

Weil ihr der Kloß im Hals und die Wasserfälle, die sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten, die Luft für vernünftige Konversation abschnürten, klang ihre Stimme brüchig, als sie die Worte hauchte, die sie so lange hatte aussprechen wollen.

"Willkommen zurück."

\---

Yuma hockte bei Yuki auf dem Friedhof und betete. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er seinen Bruder besuchte, dachte er an vergangene Zeiten zurück, an begangene Fehler und verpasste Gelegenheiten. Doch inzwischen verletzten ihn seine Gedanken nicht mehr. Er hatte sich mit der Vergangenheit abgefunden, und nun stellte sie lediglich noch eine Warnung für ihn dar. Er lächelte melancholisch.

´Wir sind schon zwei von gleichen Schlag, Yuki. Zwei echte Vollidioten. Gott, ich flehe dich an um alles, was mir heilig ist- wenn denn der Zuspruch eines nicht mehr ganz so lupenreinen Diamanten wie mir da oben irgendetwas zählt-, lass diese beiden Trottel zusammen sein, wo immer sie sich auch befinden mögen..´

Er seufzte, rückte die beiden Gebinde Vergissmeinnicht zurecht und stand auf: "Wie lange wollen Sie sich noch hinter den Bäumen verstecken und auf den richtigen Augenblick lauern? Ich dachte, über diese Stufe des Umgangs miteinander wären wir schon lange hinweg?" Er wandte sich einigen großen Lärchen zu und legte erwartungsvoll den Kopf schief. Einen Moment später traten vier Personen dahinter hervor, und zwei davon gesellten sich zu ihm.

"Wir haben uns nicht versteckt, Herr Kitazawa", berichtigte ihn einer von den beiden, "wir wollten Sie nur nicht in Ihrem Gedenken stören." Der Brünette schnaufte: "Stechende Blicke in den Rücken gebohrt zu bekommen, trägt nicht unbedingt zu meiner Konzentration bei, Herr Seguchi. Eiri." Er schüttelte den beiden blonden Männern zum Gruß die Hand, sah dann zu ihren Begleitern hinüber, die sich in respektvollem Abstand aufhielten, und nickte ihnen zu. Mika Seguchi und Shuichi Shindo waren nicht unbedingt die unfreundlichsten Zeitgenossen, doch sie hatten ein entschieden gespanntes Verhältnis zu den beiden Gräbern, neben denen er stand. Er verzieh es ihnen, wie sie ihm verziehen hatten. Es gab eben Dinge, über die man nicht hinwegkam, selbst, wenn es "nur" einen Nahestehenden betraf.

Er wandte sich ab, trat hinter Jessicas Grabstein und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen darauf ab: "Was tun Sie hier, wenn ich fragen darf? Es ist Sylvester, nicht unbedingt ein typischer Tag, um Verstorbenen die Ehre zu erweisen." Eiri betete, und so antwortete ihm Tohma: "Wir haben hier etwas zu erledigen, und wir dachten, es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit. Tut uns leid, wenn wir ungelegen kommen. Eiri wollte nur..." "Ich weiß, was Sie meinen. Ich mache Ihnen keinen Vorwurf", entgegnete Yuma ruhig.

Eine peinliche Stille erfolgte, bis Tohma sich räuspernd fragte: "Wie geht es Ihnen inzwischen? Haben Sie noch immer Probleme im Büro?" Yuma lachte kurz spöttisch auf: "Ha! Bei uns gibt es immer irgendwelche Probleme. Aber wenn Sie die Diffamierungen und das Misstrauen meinen, das mir zu Beginn entgegengebracht wurde, dann kann ich Sie beruhigen. Manche Kollegen schielen mich zwar immer noch ab und zu schräg an, aber im Großen und Ganzen ist alles wieder wie früher. Es ist nicht verwunderlich. In meinem Metier ist Korruption leider keine Seltenheit, und wenn man selber Dreck am Stecken hat, ist es ungesund, mit dem Finger auf andere zu zeigen. Zumal ich nicht völlig wehrlos bin."

"Das freut mich... schätze ich. Wie geht es Herrn Fitts?"

"Dem geht es immer viel zu gut."

"Hahaha. Und Herrn Walsh?"

"Befindet sich in einem kreativen Tief. He, wäre es zu viel verlangt, wenn Eiri ihn besuchen würde? Ich wette, ein Austausch unter Gleichgesinnten würde seinem trägen Geist auf die Sprünge helfen!"

Eiri hob den Kopf und steckte die Hände zurück in seine Manteltaschen: "... Um ehrlich zu sein, käme mir das gar nicht so ungelegen. Ich muss gestehen, dass es bei mir selbst nicht ganz so gut läuft..." Yuma starrte ihn überrascht an: "Das ist ja ein Zufall." "Ja", nickte der Blonde unwillig, "seit unserem Buch habe ich das Gefühl, als wäre mein Hirn wie leergefegt. Vielleicht... vielleicht braucht ein Schriftsteller einfach ein gewisses Maß an traumatischer Belastung, und nachdem alles heraus war..." "Ich verstehe Sie", murmelte Yuma nachdenklich, "es hat auch mir sehr gut getan, darüber zu reden. Es wirkte so... befreiend. Es hat mir geholfen, so viele Dinge zu verarbeiten. Mein Okay für die Veröffentlichung war einfach das Mindeste, was ich für Walsh tun konnte. Tut mir leid, wenn Ihnen dadurch die Ideen ausgeflogen sind." "Nein, nein", winkte Eiri kühl ab, "ich hatte ihm ja selbst grünes Licht gegeben. Es wäre eine Schande gewesen, ihn die Arbeit umsonst verrichtet haben zu lassen."

"Verstehe."

"Es überrascht mich noch immer jedes Mal, wenn ich das Buch lese, aber er ist sehr sensibel mit dem Thema umgegangen. Ich weiß noch, was für Bedenken ich hatte, als ich ihn kennenlernte. Seine Werke klangen alle recht mittelmäßig. Außerdem habe ich befürchtet, dass er unsere... oder zumindest meinen Namen erwähnen würde, um Publicity zu machen... Aber ich muss zugeben, dass er sich für uns mächtig ins Zeug gelegt hat."

"Ist man nicht unbedingt Frau und Romantikerin, lesen sich auch Ihre Werke eher schleppend, Eiri. Und wenn er tatsächlich auch nur einen Hinweis darauf gegeben hätte, dass die Geschichte wirklich ´nach wahren Begebenheiten´ abgelaufen ist, wäre eine zerbrochene Freundschaft das kleinste Übel gewesen, mit dem er sich hätte herumplagen müssen."

"Hehehe!"

"Haha!"

Eiri trat verlegen nach einem Kiesel und kickte ihn aus dem Weg: "Ich habe es Ihnen noch nicht gesagt, aber... aber es war sehr erleuchtend, alles aus Ihrer Perspektive zu sehen, Yuma. Und aus Yukis. Ich kann es nur wiederholen: Es tut mir wirklich alles unglaublich leid." Yuma lächelte schief: "Ich weiß. Und es beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Ich dachte, das wäre klar wie Kloßbrühe, so in der Hinsicht, dass wir uns zivilisiert unterhalten..."

Und wieder legte sich bedrückende Stille über sie. Sie konnten darüber hinwegtäuschen, aber seit sie sich nicht mehr gegenseitige Vorwürfe machten, war das Bedürfnis, miteinander zu reden, stetig gewachsen. Trotzdem hatten sie sich nur einige wenige Male eher zufällig getroffen, weil noch immer eine Sache zwischen ihnen stand. Es war eine stille Übereinkunft zwischen den drei Männern, die sich einfach so ergeben hatte.

Er würde nicht nach ihm fragen und sie würden ihn nicht erwähnen.

Es war einfach zu bitter. Yuma wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, und doch ertappter er sich immer wieder dabei, wie er sich selbst neugierige Fragen stellte. Wie es ihm ging. Ob ihn seine Freunde nur ein bisschen und ganz massakriert hatten. Wie er in der Schule zurechtkam. Wo er seine Freizeit verbrachte. Ob er eine Freundin hatte. Ob er mehrere Freundinnen hatte. Ob er vielleicht sogar Ryuichi Sakuma nähergekommen war. Was er für seine Zukunft plante, oder ob er bei seiner Berufung geblieben war. Ob er noch immer Motorrad fuhr, oder ob er schon auf einen feschen Sportwagen umgestiegen war. Ob er noch immer besessen von Nittle Grasper war.

Ob er noch manchmal an ihn dachte.

Yuma stellte sie nie laut. Es war eine Abmachung zwischen ihm und Tohma gewesen, und selbst, wenn sich ihr Verhältnis ganz anders und viel positiver entwickelt hatte, als sie sich hätten träumen lassen, ging es ihn nicht mehr das Geringste an. War es ihn niemals etwas angegangen.

Doch dieses Jahr war etwas Besonderes. Und so schaffte es Yuma nicht mehr, sein Bedürfnis weiter zu unterdrücken. Er fasste in eine der Innentaschen seiner Jacke und förderte einen dicken Briefumschlag zutage, den er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, an diesem Abend abzuschicken, und den er Tohma nun unschlüssig entgegenhielt: "Herr Seguchi, ich weiß, dass es gegen unser Arrangement verstößt, aber.. ich würde gern... Ich meine, es ist soweit , dass..." Er seufzte schwer und wich ihnen kurz aus, um sich zu sammeln. Dann sah er fest in die stahlblauen Augen: "Bitte sagen Sie ihm ´Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich´. Und dass er es mit seiner Volljährigkeit nicht übertreiben soll."

Tohma wirkte gar nicht überrascht. Er nahm den Briefumschlag entgegen und musterte ihn nachdenklich: "Was ist das? Ein Geschenk?" Yuma nickte verlegen: "Ja... Aber nichts besonders Raffiniertes oder so. Es ist... ein Bild, das er damals bei mir vergessen hat. Ich wollte es eigentlich behalten, aber... Vielleicht ist es für ihn eine nette Erinnerung. Nicht, dass ich mich ihm aufzwingen will! Ich dachte nur... Ähm... Ach, schon gut." Er rieb sich verzagt die Stirn.

Tohma und Eiri wechselten einen nichtsagenden Blick. Nach einer stummen Übereinkunft reichte Tohma Yuma den Umschlag zurück: "Es wird ihn erreichen, Herr Kitazawa. Allerdings hatten wir vor, im Anschluss an den Besuch von Yukis Grab noch ein wenig flanieren zu gehen, und es wäre ein wenig unpraktisch, Ihr Geschenk mit mir herumtragen zu müssen. Würde es Ihnen deshalb etwas ausmachen, es unserem Chauffeur zu übergeben? Er müsste inzwischen draußen vor der Eingangspforte stehen." Yuma nahm den Brief verdattert an sich und stotterte: "Ja... Sicher! Vielen Dank, Herr Seguchi!" Der Blonde lächelte aufmunternd: "Gern geschehen. Bis zum nächsten Mal!" Sie schüttelten sich die Hände. Er und Eiri tauschten lediglich ihr obligatorisches Nicken aus, und den beiden "Ehefrauen" winkte Yuma zum Abschied freundlich zu, als er sich umdrehte und den Weg zum Ausgang aufnahm. Was für ein Glück er hatte, dass Tohma an diesem Tag offensichtlich sehr gut gelaunt war!

Er hatte kaum einige Schritte getan, als ihn die Stimme des Produzenten jedoch noch einmal aufhorchen ließ: "Oh, noch was, Herr Kitazawa! Lassen Sie sich von unserem Chauffeur zu einem Drink einladen. Er hat lange auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet."

Yuma hielt inne und drehte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn halb zu ihnen um. Sie jedoch hatten ihre Augen einmal mehr im stillen Gebet geschlossen und beachteten ihn nicht mehr. Zögerlich und von plötzlichem Misstrauen besät führte er deswegen seinen Weg fort. Der Unterschied war, dass ihn nun eine innere Kraft dazu antrieb, sich dabei etwas mehr zu beeilen.

Es dauerte nicht lang, und er hastete trotz mangelnder Pietät und dem Risiko, auf dem schlecht beleuchteten Weg ein unbequemes Hindernis zu übersehen, in vollem Tempo über die Wege, und er war bereits ein wenig außer Atem, als er am Fuße eines Hügels endlich das Tor zur Straße erblickte.

An einen der Pfosten gelehnt, nur schlecht erhellt durch eine Straßenlaterne, stand eine lange, in dunkelblauem Anzug gekleidete Gestalt, die sich mit einer begeistert gestikulierenden jungen Frau unterhielt. Als er näher kam, blickte der Schatten auf, schien zu erstarren, und stieß sich dann ab, um einige langsame Schritte auf ihn zuzugehen...

Und dann leger mit einer Hand in der Hosentasche und der anderen zur Schulter erhoben stehenzubleiben und gespannt auf etwas zu warten. Nicht einmal das graue Zwielicht konnte ein überdimensionales Grinsen verstecken, das nur eine einzige Botschaft vermittelte.

´Siehst du? Ich bin wieder da.´

Yuma sah fassungslos auf die Gestalt. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte er Grace, die sich dezent im Hintergrund hielt, ihm nur mit einer winzigen Handbewegung einen glücklichen Gruß übermittelte. Dann jedoch entfuhr ihm ein amüsiertes Schnauben und er ging auf den Wartenden zu.

Als er ihn erreicht hatte, schlugen ihre Hände lautstark ein.

Und den Mund zu einem Grinsen verzogen, das beinahe schmerzhaft war und dem seines Gegenübers in nichts nachstand, sprach er seine Gedanken, von einem einzigen Hochgefühl erfüllt, aus.

"Du siehst gut aus... Tatsuha."

 

 

***ENDE***


End file.
